Une semaine avant l'éternité (Après la chute - t2)
by Melicerte
Summary: Une semaine, c'est le temps qui leur avait été dévolu entre le retour de Shaw à New York et l'arrivée de Root à la morgue. Une semaine, c'était assez de temps pour vivre intensément et assez de temps pour s'embraser pour l'éternité. OS. 5x09-10. note : le récit est une extension de "Errance" et s'insère un peu avant la fin du Chapitre 2 (mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu).
1. Le retour

_Je remercie chaleureusement_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour sa relecture, ses pertinentes remarques et ses gentils encouragements._

 _._

* * *

 **Avertissement :**

 _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu_ _ **Errance**_ _, Shaw après la mort de Root, s'est installée dans l'appartement de celle-ci. La Machine l'a contactée, ce qu'elle s'est bien gardée de dire à qui que soit, et lui parle avec la voix qu'elle s'est choisie, celle de Root. Shaw a donc parfois du mal à faire la distinction entre la Machine et son ancienne interface, d'où parfois des réactions inattendues et des pensées un peu confuses._

 _._

* * *

 _L'histoire commence la nuit précédant le retour de Shaw dans l'équipe, quand Reese vient la chercher dans un parc de jeux pour lui demander son aide alors qu'elle est juchée sur un tourniquet tournant inlassablement._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

* * *

.

.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et mal à l'aise. Elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, à savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle serrait frénétiquement dans ses poings l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle avait la sensation d'être tombée dans le vide, dans un précipice noir et sans fin. Elle bascula sur le dos et se força à respirer plus lentement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait rêvé, mais ça n'avait pas dû être agréable.

Petit à petit, elle se calma. Elle repoussa un peu les draps, elle avait trop chaud. En fin de compte elle se leva. Elle alla d'abord boire au robinet dans la cuisine. L'eau lui donna la nausée, elle se sentait vraiment mal, la sueur lui coulait dans le cou. Elle partit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, prit un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle les avait décidément trop longs, il faudrait qu'elle remédie à cela, ils lui tiraient sur le crâne et lui tenait chaud. Elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche, ouvrit l'eau froide et resta de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau glacée. Elle avait laissé la pomme de douche accrochée et tendit son visage dessous, puis elle se retourna, attrapa ses cheveux et les maintint d'une main au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas les mouiller. Elle tourna à fond le robinet pour avoir le plus de pression possible. L'eau lui fouettait les épaules et elle se détendit peu à peu. Quand elle se sentit un peu mieux elle arrêta l'eau et sortit. Elle s'essuya sommairement comme elle le faisait toujours et regagna le salon, laissant derrière elle des traces de pas humides. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit un placard. C'était celui réservé aux alcools. Il y avait juste quelques bouteilles, une de Martini, une de Gin, avec les deux bouteilles de vodka dans le congélateur c'était clairement des boissons destinée à Root, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue beaucoup boire. Mais il y avait aussi deux bouteilles de Whisky, une ordinaire destinée à entrer dans la compositions de recettes de cuisine, Root s'en était servi un jour pour préparer un plat de crevettes flambées, et une autre d'excellente qualité, un Glenfarclas 21 ans d'âge. C'était celle-là qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit un autre placard et prit un verre, puis alla s'installer dans le canapé. Elle était nue, à moitié trempée encore, elle pensa qu'elle pouvait peut-être quand même, enfiler ne serait-ce qu'un caleçon ou un short, mais elle haussa les épaules et s'installa confortablement.

« Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? »

Surprise, elle fit un bond, faillit lâcher la bouteille et serra tant le verre qu'elle fut à deux doigts de le briser entre ses doigts. Putain, elle avait oublié sa fichue oreillette. Elle ne l'avait pas enlevée avant de s'endormir. Elle avait eu raison quand elle lui avait certifié que l'oreillette était confortable, quand elle la portait elle ne la sentait même pas.

« Hein, quoi ?

\- Sameen, il faut que tu arrêtes là. Il est quatre heures du matin et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est d'aller te bourrer la gueule !

\- Je ne me bourre pas la gueule !

\- Pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Tu bois trop.

\- N'importe quoi, et puis de quoi je me mêle ?

\- Sais-tu combien d'alcool tu as ingurgité ces derniers jours ?

\- M'en fous, pas beaucoup.

\- Trois bouteilles de Whisky, quatorze...

\- Mais ferme-la…

\- Quatorze bouteilles de bières dont six de cinquante centilitres ce qui nous fait un total de...

\- Arrête, c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu arrêtes de te gorger d'alcool à chaque fois que tu te sens mal… Sam, si tu continues tu vas être bonne pour les alcooliques anonymes.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Je plaisante. Je sais bien que tu n'iras jamais assister à de telles réunions. D'ailleurs si l'idée t'en prenait, je déclencherais immédiatement une alerte à la bombe pour que les lieux soient vidés de tout leurs occupants à ton arrivée, histoire d'éviter que la réunion ne se finisse avec un tas d'alcooliques repentis au sol avec plein de contusions, d'yeux au beurre noir, d'arcades sourcilières en sang... et ce, dans le meilleur des cas.

\- Ouais, tu me connais bien, observa Shaw en souriant franchement. Ces réunions de débiles, rien de mieux pour me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

\- Bon, alors, maintenant tu vas remettre cette bouteille et ce verre là où tu les a pris et retourner gentiment te coucher. »

Shaw regarda sa bouteille, elle se sentait frustrée et ridicule. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir huit ans et de s'être faite surprendre à commettre une bêtise, du genre de celles pour lesquelles on a vraiment pas envie de se faire attraper.

« Sam !

\- Okay, Okay...

\- Parfois tu te conduis comme une enfant. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, elle était vraiment insupportable. Elle se leva en soupirant d'exaspération, mais fit bien sagement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

« Tu peux boire un verre d'eau par contre.

\- Oh, ça va ! »

Mais elle s'exécuta quand même.

Elle retourna dans la chambre. La place qu'elle avait occupée était encore trempée, elle s'allongea de l'autre côté et ramena les draps sur elle. Et là, elle se mit à réfléchir. Ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter plus tôt avant que l'Autre ne vienne lui donner une leçon de morale. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir écoutée, lui avoir obéi surtout ? Simplement parce qu'elle avait raison, elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle avait un peu abusé ces derniers jours, en même temps il y avait de quoi, mais bon oui, d'accord elle avait perdu toute notion de limite à ne pas dépasser. Elle repensa au fait qu'hier, à la station, elle ne s'était pas réveillée à l'arrivée de Fusco et qu'elle dormait complètement abrutie par la fatigue, un peu, et l'alcool, beaucoup, et elle ne put que donner raison… à son oreillette.

Il faisait noir, l'appartement était plongé dans le silence. Il devait être insonorisé, on n'entendait jamais aucun bruit extérieur quand les portes et les fenêtres étaient fermées, c'était agréable et reposant. Shaw était étendue sur le dos, elle sentait toujours l'odeur, ténue, mais bien présente. Et là, dans le silence, dans le noir elle se mit à penser, à repenser à la semaine qui avait suivi sa rencontre un peu brutale dans le parc, qui avait précédé… Précédé quoi ? Non, non, pas ça c'est vrai, la sirène. Précédé rien, juste qui avait suivi.

.

* * *

.

Cela avait commencé quand elle avait repéré un autre tireur qu'elle en embuscade dans le parc. Elle avait compris qu'ils avaient la même cible. C'est pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas descendu après avoir tué l'agent de Samaritain, juste été le mettre hors service pour pouvoir savoir qui il était, ce qu'il faisait là et pour qui il travaillait. Elle l'avait mis au sol et le maintenait par une clef, son arme sous le menton. Elle avait été surprise par le poids de son adversaire, pourtant il était grand, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit si léger et la chute fut rude pour lui. C'est quand enfin elle distingua son visage qu'elle réalisa qui elle avait sous elle.

« Root ?

\- Shaw ! »

Root avait repoussé son arme, l'avait relevée et de fil en aiguille, elle s'était retrouvée enlacée fermement entre ses bras, tandis que Root semblait prête à pleurer et délirait à moitié. Cette scène était juste impensable. Non seulement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver, réellement, dans une telle position ici à ce moment-là... Pourtant si, elle l'avait déjà été avant, de nombreuses fois à vrai dire, mais à chaque fois de toute façon elle se retrouvait toujours prise au dépourvue et les sens complètement à l'envers, enfin bref… Mais aussi parce que c'était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait croiser sur son chemin, la seule qu'elle tentait désespérément d'éviter depuis deux semaines qu'elle était ici à New-York. Shaw la repoussa. Root lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui répondit qu'elle descendait les agents de Samaritain un par un et cela sembla lui faire plaisir. Puis Shaw avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de la situation. C'était sans compter sur Root, qui la rattrapa, qui voulait savoir, tout savoir. Elle avait tout balancé, c'était débile pourquoi là ? Maintenant ? Mais en quelques mots, elle avait balancé les simulations, les trahisons, sa trahison. Elle se trouvait faible, lâche, elle voulait qu'elle la haïsse et qu'elle parte. Non, qu'elle reste. Non, qu'elle parte. Merde ! Si, qu'elle parte avant qu'une fois encore, cela se termine comme à chaque fois. Mais Root ne voulait pas la lâcher, littéralement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui caresser le visage avec ses mains, elle déversait sur elle des torrents de sentiments, d'émotions qui menaçaient d'emporter ce qui lui restait comme volonté pour encore contrôler de la situation.

Root comprit vite qu'elle ne savait pas si la scène était réelle ou virtuelle et évidemment, comme à chaque fois, elle tenta de la persuader qu'elle était réelle. Elle insistait, comme à chaque fois, lui faisant aveuglement confiance. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Root était vraiment folle, mais elle se sentait faiblir, il fallait vite qu'elle reprenne les choses en mains. Elle recula et pointa son arme sur elle. Elle ne savait plus si Root avait raison ou si Samaritain manipulait une fois de plus son esprit. Elle n'était pas prête à prendre le moindre risque. De toute façon réelle ou pas, c'était pareil, elle était perdue et n'avait pas confiance en elle-même, le mieux était de mettre fin à tout ça de la manière habituelle. Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle lui raconta comment s'étaient à chaque fois finies les simulations, comment elle n'avait jamais pu la tuer, comment elle ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque qu'un jour le scénario puisse changer, puis elle retourna l'arme contre elle à la hauteur de sa tempe pour se faire sauter la cervelle. Et là tout dérapa.

Root sortit son arme et se la mit sous la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? C'était quoi ce nouveau scénario ?

« Tu ne peux pas vivre avec moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Donc si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. »

Tout partait en vrille là.

« Baisse ton arme. »

Root lui fit un délire sur elle ne sut trop quoi à propos de la mort, de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir après, qu'elles verraient bien et très prochainement. Elle avait l'air prête à se faire sauter la cervelle elle aussi. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Putain, Root ! »

Elle baissa son arme, complètement perdue. Root rangea la sienne dans son dos, s'approcha de Shaw et tendit la main.

« Donne-moi ton arme, Sameen. »

Shaw la fixa, les yeux dans le vague.

« Shaw, donne-moi ton arme »

Elle la lui tendit, Root la prit et lui fit rejoindre la sienne dans son dos.

« Tu dois en avoir une autre, donne-la-moi et ton couteau aussi, je sais que tu en portes toujours un sur toi. »

C'était n'importe quoi, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, mais elle lui remit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Root les fit disparaître aussitôt, puis elle s'approcha.

« Viens.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à la planque.

\- On ne va pas aller là-bas.

\- Où alors ?

\- Tu le sauras si tu viens avec moi. Tu viens ? »

Shaw hocha la tête, Root lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra doucement contre elle, puis l'entraîna hors du parc.

Elle était venue en voiture, une belle Bentley gris perle.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je conduis ? »

Shaw la regarda sans comprendre, Root sourit, lui ouvrit la porte, attendit qu'elle se soit assise sur le siège-passager, ferma la portière, fit le tour de la voiture, s'installa derrière le volant et démarra. La circulation était dense, mais Root, excellente conductrice, se faufila habilement parmi les voitures, emprunta des routes secondaires qui semblaient être des raccourcis. Elle surveillait Shaw du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci semblait complètement éteinte. Shaw en était encore à tergiverser. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse, elle la regarda. La main exerça une légère pression.

« Ça ira, Shaw, reste avec moi, tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

La main l'abandonna pour se reposer sur le volant. Shaw regretta la sensation, le sentiment de confort qu'elle lui avait un instant procuré. Elles roulèrent un petit moment avant de s'arrêter quelque part dans un coin de Brooklyn. Shaw ne connaissait pas très bien ce quartier, mais l'endroit lui sembla calme et plutôt huppé. Root gara la voiture, sortit et vint ouvrir la portière de Shaw avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de descendre.

Elle lui prit la main et la guida pour traverser la rue. Une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, elle ne la lâcha pas et continua à marcher. Shaw trouvait ça bizarre de marcher avec quelqu'un main dans la main. Elle n'avait jamais tenu la main de personne d'ailleurs, du moins pas depuis qu'elle avait dépassé l'âge de huit ans, et encore. Son père la lui donnait rarement et sa mère jamais. Petite, elle lui attrapait juste un doigt pour traverser la rue et une fois celle-ci traversée, le lâchait et continuait simplement à marcher à ses côtés.

Ensuite... Il y avait bien eu quelques crétins qui avaient essayé, des garçons qui croyaient, elle ne savait pour quelle raison idiote, qu'elle pouvait être leur petite amie et des filles encore plus idiotes qui avaient pensé, une ou deux à vrai dire au grand maximum, que c'était comme ça qu'on se comportait entre copines. Elle n'avait jamais eu de copines, ni de petits amis.

Ah, oui, il y avait même eu une ou deux femmes qui lui avait fait le coup de « Viens là, ma chérie » parce qu'elle portait un uniforme ou qu'elles avaient vu son tatouage et que ça les avait excitées. Pff, un bon coup de poing dans la gueule et elles avaient tout de suite trouvé ça bien moins excitant. Il y avait vraiment des tarés partout.

Mais là… C'était une sensation étrange, elle devait le reconnaître, pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de dégager sa main. Elle sentait les doigts chauds de Root enserrer doucement les siens. Elle n'avait d'abord pas répondu au contact, mais très vite alors que de noires pensées recommençaient à monter doucement, elle referma ses doigts sur ceux de Root et se sentit mieux. Elle évita de penser à autre chose et se contenta de la sensation comme si tenir sa main dans la sienne l'empêcherait d'être emportée au loin, vers des rivages remplis de morts, de mirages et de cauchemars.

Root s'arrêta devant un immeuble, passa la sécurité et s'avança dans un joli hall jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Elle sentit Shaw se crisper dans sa main. Elle la regarda, l'ascenseur arriva et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les traits de Shaw se brouillèrent, Root vit ses pupilles se dilater et une grimace de terreur mêlée de rage se former sur son visage. Elle ressemblait déjà à une déterrée, mais l'expression née à l'arrivée de l'ascenseur lui déforma la figure et Root eu l'affreuse impression d'avoir perdu Shaw, qu'elle avait disparue pour être remplacée par une bête traquée, sauvage et dangereuse. Elle tira brusquement Shaw en arrière, lui fit tourner le dos à l'ascenseur et la traîna vers la cage d'escalier qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

« Désolée, Shaw, viens par là. »

Elle commença à monter, Shaw derrière elle, sa main lui faisait mal. Shaw avait crispé ses doigts autour tout à l'heure et n'avait pas relâché sa prise. Elle lui broyait les doigts, elle s **'** était retenue de crier sous la douleur devant l'ascenseur, mais si elle continuait à la serrer comme ça, elle était sûre de rester avec la main endolorie pendant plusieurs jours. Elle se retourna.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Shaw. Tu me fais mal. »

Shaw regarda leurs mains enlacées.

« Pardon. »

Elle voulut lâcher Root, mais celle-ci la retint et lui sourit.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire »

Elle reprit sa montée, Shaw toujours derrière.

Elle alla jusqu'au dernier étage, s'avança dans le couloir sous les appliques diffusant une lumière tamisée. C'était luxueux. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, sortit une clef de son blouson et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle tira Shaw à l'intérieur et alluma la lumière.

« Où est-ce que tu m'a emmenée ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ! Comment peux-tu faire un truc pareil ? Espèce de tarée. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus. Root, merde c'est trop tard maintenant, je sais où...

\- Sameen, arrête, tu ne risques rien.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi, putain, Root c'est toi ! Root, tu...

\- Bon, écoute, tu arrêtes vraiment là.

\- Non, je me casse. »

Pendant leur échange, Root avait ouvert le tiroir d'un chevet situé à côté de la porte et avant que Shaw ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, en avait sorti un taser et lui avait appliqué sur le côté du cou.

« Désolée, mon cœur. »

Shaw s'écroula en pensant que cette nuit était pourrie et que tout s'enchaînait de plus en plus mal. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas par la suite. Elle entendit Root partir précipitamment, ouvrir une porte, des tiroirs, jurer, puis revenir vers elle.

« Sameen, je ne voulais pas en venir à ces extrémités, mais tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix. »

Elle s'accroupit à côté d'elle, releva une de ses manches, lui fit un garrot au dessus du coude. Elle n'allait pas oser ? Elle fulmina, essayant de se dégager, mais c'était stupide, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Root tapota son bras avec deux doigts, on voyait qu'elle avait de la pratique cette perverse, et lui enfonça une aiguille sous la peau. Presque immédiatement Shaw glissa dans l'inconscience, furieuse de s'être laissée surprendre.

Elle reprit conscience allongée sur un canapé. Root vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle dès qu'elle la vit ouvrir les yeux.

« Si tu bouges encore, Sameen, la prévint-elle. Si tu as le malheur de vouloir encore tenter de sortir d'ici sans en avoir ma permission ou sans que je t'accompagne, je te tase et je te drogue jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu es ici chez toi et que tu es en sécurité, que je le suis aussi et que je ne veux pas tu t'en ailles. Tu as compris ? »

Shaw ne bougea pas et évita de la regarder.

« Sameen ! Tu me regardes et tu me réponds. Tout de suite. Tu as compris, oui ou non ? »

Shaw de mauvaise grâce, tourna son regard vers elle. Root tenait son taser, elle avait l'air furieuse, autant que la fois où elle s'était énervée lorsque Shaw avait joué la bravache quand sa couverture était tombée et que Martine avait failli la descendre aux grands magasins. Tiens, en y pensant, elle irait bien lui régler son compte à elle aussi. Elle avait essayé de la retrouver depuis son retour à New-York mais n'avait pas réussi à la localiser. En attendant Root la regardait d'un air vraiment mauvais.

« Sameen ! Dernière fois. Tu as compris oui ou non ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Que tu as une furieuse envie de me faire du mal.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiote et réponds-moi.

\- D'accord, Root. Je reste ici et je ne sors qu'avec ton autorisation ou que si je suis avec toi. C'était bien la peine de m'évader si c'est pour me retrouver... »

Root lui posa durement la main sur la bouche.

« Tais-toi. »

Elle se releva et fixa Shaw les bras croisés toujours en colère.

« Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- T'es chiante, lança Shaw butée.

\- Shaw...

\- Oui. Je ne bougerai pas. Promis enfin sauf si...

\- Personne ne viendra jamais ici, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? »

Root se tapota l'arrière de l'oreille droite l'air entendu. Ah, la Machine, évidemment. Root et son Dieu. Shaw préférait ne pas discuter des certitudes de Root, elle en avait soupé des IA dernièrement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet, surtout pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi fanatique que Root.

Elle s'assit et se sentit tout de suite très mal. Déjà comment avait-elle pu promettre à Root de rester ici.

« Root...

\- S'il te plaît, Sameen… Écoute, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche et de te changer ? J'ai récupéré tes affaires dans la planque et je les ai rangées dans mon dressing. Viens je vais te montrer, je crois qu'il ne manque rien. »

Shaw la suivit et quand Root après avoir ouvert la porte, alluma la lumière dans le dressing, elle resta un instant interdite. L'endroit était génial, le mur de gauche et du fond étaient garnis d'étagères, de tiroirs et de placards en bois vernis. Dans les étagères, il y avait toute une collection de vêtements apparemment rangés par type et par couleurs, ce devait être pareil dans les armoires et les tiroirs, Root lui montra un coin du dressing au fond.

« J'ai rangé tout ce que j'ai pu trouver là-bas, les sous-vêtements sont dans les trois tiroirs là, il y a un blouson et un caban dans le grand placard, les chaussures sont en bas. Il n'y avait que des tennis et une paire de vieilles boots, désolée. Sinon tes affaires de sport sont rangées à droite dans le placard. J'ai aussi récupéré le nécessaire de toilette que tu avais laissée. Au- dessus de ta tête. »

Tout en donnant ses explications, elle avait ouvert les grands placards aménagés sur le mur de droite. Shaw y découvrit accrochés au mur des râteliers pour armes de poing et pour fusils. Root sortit de son pantalon son arme et la plaça dans un râtelier à côté de deux autres sensiblement du même modèle, puis elle sortit les armes que lui avait remises Shaw et les rangea soigneusement. Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour y déposer le cran d'arrêt et Shaw eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant Root fermer le tiroir et disparaître son couteau, elle ouvrit un autre tiroir et y déposa le taser qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche après que Shaw lui ait promis de ne plus chercher à s'enfuir. Elle referma le placard, hésita et sortit. Shaw l'entendit ouvrir une porte un peu plus loin et elle laissa ses affaires pour se rapprocher du placard, elle se sentait nue sans armes, en danger, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Root était revenue et la repoussait gentiment.

« Tuh tuh… sois sage, Sameen. Désolée, mais ces joujoux ne sont pas pour toi pour le moment. »

Elle lui fit une grimace et verrouilla le placard avec une clef qu'elle avait dû récupérer dans sa chambre.

« Tu sais que je peux crocheter n'importe quelle serrure en dix secondes ?

\- Dix secondes amplement suffisantes pour que j'aie le temps de te régler ton compte ma belle. Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller prendre ta douche, je vais nous faire à manger.

\- Pas faim.

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais testé mes talents de cuisinière, dit-elle la gratifiant d'un grand sourire. »

Elle était débile de lui sourire comme ça et de lui parler de ses putains de talents de cuisinière dont elle se fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette, alors qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, elle tente de la descendre ou peut-être pire. Elle la regardait comme si elle avait vu une brebis dansant de joie devant le loup qui allait la dévorer. Root ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« J'y vais, j'y vais »

Elle se dépêcha de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin, fronça les sourcils en récupérant des sous-vêtements bien pliés et bien rangés. Penser que c'était Root qui les avait manipulés lui donnait l'étrange sensation qu'elle se mouvait dans un monde irréel et qu'elle jouait à une espèce de jeu ridicule au cours duquel on s'amusait à incarner une famille avec le papa, la maman et toute la ribambelles de girafes, d'ours en peluche ou de lapins qui étaient censés être les enfants du couple idéal. Elle sortit du dressing tête baissée et fonça sous le regard interrogateur de Root qu'elle s'empressa d'ignorer pour se retrouver dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta incertaine.

« Sur ta droite Sameen, la deuxième porte depuis l'entrée. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle-moi, je serai dans la cuisine. »

Shaw ne répondit rien et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Root resta un instant songeuse.

« Tu m'entends ? »

Elle pencha le tête en écoutant la réponse.

« As-tu pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant sa détention ?… Non ?… Jamais ?… Il faut que tu m'aides, je ne crois pas que je m'en tirerai toute seule, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Je me le pardonnerais jamais... Non, non, s'il te plaît, pas de statistique, je n'ai pas envie de penser à Shaw comme si elle était une statistique dans ton monde numérique. Écoute j'aimerais au moins que tu la surveilles… Je sais qu'elle détesterait ça, mais je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre encore une fois, s'il te plaît. Je ne le supporterais pas… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu vois tout l'appartement ?... Vraiment tout ? Aucun angle mort ?... C'est toi qui as fait installer tout ça ?... Depuis le début ?... Bon super, mais n'en parle à personne ! C'est notre petit secret d'accord ?… Merci. »

Elle rejoignit la cuisine et regarda ce qu'elle avait dans son réfrigérateur puis au congélateur. Il n'y avait pas grand chose ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se faisait plus de cuisine élaborée. Pourtant, elle aimait bien cuisiner, elle avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois assumé des identités de cuisinier, de pâtissier ou même de saucier et elle s'en était toujours sortie avec les honneurs même dans de grands restaurants, même en France une fois, dans l'un de leurs restaurants classés trois étoiles. Quand elle avait démissionné, le chef l'avait suppliée de rester, mais elle avait autre chose à faire et elle était partie, faisant fi des sirènes de la gloire gastronomique française. Elle était aussi bonne en sommellerie et avait parfait ses connaissances en travaillant plusieurs semaines comme sommelier-adjoint auprès du chef sommelier d'un grand hôtel londonien. C'étaient de bons souvenirs. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée de plat à servir à Sameen, ça lui remettrait peut-être les idées un peu en place.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la retrouver comme ça dans un parc et encore moins se retrouver plaquée brutalement par terre, son arme sous la gorge. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Sameen, cette propension à la surprendre ! En fait, elle était inquiète, Shaw était marquée, physiquement et pire psychologiquement. Elle avait décelé une fêlure chez elle et beaucoup de vulnérabilité, cela l'inquiétait, c'était contre-nature chez Sameen. Si elle ne se reprenait pas, cela risquait de mal tourner.

« Hein quoi ?… Ah oui, le dîner, oui oui. Merci. »

La Machine l'avait rappelée à l'ordre, Shaw n'allait pas rester indéfiniment sous la douche et c'était mieux qu'elle ait quelque chose à lui proposer quand elle resurgirait dans le salon. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait d'elle, avec elle. Tous ces derniers mois, elle avait fantasmé sur Sameen, mais l'avoir maintenant chez elle la déstabilisait complètement. Elle sortit des pâtes, tout le monde aime les pâtes, Shaw devait aimer ça aussi, ainsi que de quoi confectionner une sauce élaborée. Une napolitaine, décida-t-elle. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout les ingrédients nécessaires et s'installa devant le plan de travail.

Shaw avait décidé de prendre une douche, il y avait une baignoire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'abandonner dans un bain. Une douche lui ferait plus de bien. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine, ouvrit les robinets et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps tendu. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de produit de douche dans ses affaires de toilettes et s'était résolue à utiliser celui de Root. Mais quand elle regarda ce qu'elle avait, elle découvrit le sien parmi divers flacons posés sur une étagère à portée de main, du moins un flacon de la marque qu'elle achetait en général. Elle aimait l'odeur discrète du vétiver. Sinon, elle utilisait du savon d'Alep, mais ce n'était pas pratique à transporter. Si elle devait emmener des affaires de toilette lors d'un déplacement elle prenait toujours un produit de douche parfumé discrètement au vétiver. À priori, Root aimait l'Ylang-Ylang. Elle se demanda vaguement ce que pouvait faire son produit de douche dans la salle de bain de Root, mais ne s'attarda pas trop à trouver une réponse et récupéra le flacon.

La douche la détendit, l'odeur du vétiver lui fit du bien comme si elle se retrouvait plongée de nouveau dans un univers familier. Elle emprunta du shampooing et se lava les cheveux. Elle finit par une douche froide, histoire de se remettre les idées un peu en place. Quand elle ouvrit la cabine, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à demander une serviette, mais elle en trouva deux pliées, propres, posées bien en évidence sur le lavabo. Root avait dû venir quand elle était sous la douche. Elle se figea, c'était bizarre, elle ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle commença à trembler. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit toquer à la porte.

« Shaw, tu as tout ce que tu veux ? Excuse-moi je suis rentrée tout à l'heure, j'avais oublié de te donner des serviettes, tu veux autre chose ?

\- Euh, non, merci. »

Elle souffla rassurée. La douche lui avait fait du bien, mais elle se sentait vidée. Elle remercia Root du fond du cœur en enfilant ses vêtements. Elle palpa leur étoffe, inspira l'odeur du débardeur en l'enfilant. C'était comme si elle réintégrait sa personne, sa personne réelle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et fut assaillie en entrant dans le salon par l'odeur de ce que Root cuisinait. Elle inspira à pleines narines, ça sentait très bon, le genre d'odeur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis longtemps. Elle rejoignit Root à la cuisine. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les aérer, ils étaient mouillés et elle tentait de leur donner une forme pendant qu'ils séchaient.

« Tu veux un sèche-cheveux ?

\- Non merci, je ne me sèche jamais les cheveux avec ça, ça les abîme

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es coquette, Shaw, c'est un trait de ton caractère que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Je plaisantais. Viens t'asseoir ici, lui dit-elle en lui désignant un tabouret du menton, j'ai presque fini. Tu veux un verre en attendant ? Bière ou Whisky ?

\- Whisky. »

Root ouvrit un placard où se trouvaient rangées un assortiment d'alcools, sortit une bouteille et la posa devant Shaw apparemment très fière d'elle-même. C'était une bouteille de Glenfarclas 21 ans d'âge. Shaw haussa les sourcils, elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver une bouteille de cette qualité chez Root, elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne buvait pas de Whisky.

« Je l'ai acheté il y a longtemps, à ton attention. Je sais que tu peux ingurgiter n'importe quoi, mais je sais aussi que tu ne craches pas de temps en temps sur une véritable bonne bouteille. Je vais t'accompagner, mais je ne suis pas fan de Whisky aussi bon soit-il. »

Elle ouvrit le congélateur et attrapa une bouteille de vodka ambrée, de la Zubrowka, un truc de fille pensa Shaw. Et pourquoi Shaw ne fut-elle pas surprise quand Root sortit des verres dont l'usage était destinés exclusivement à la consommation de chaque breuvage ? Un vrai verre à Whisky pour Shaw et un verre à vodka pour elle.

« Sers-toi. Tu le bois sec n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. »

Elle se servirent chacune de leur côté. Puis Root leva son verre et attendit. Shaw incertaine leva le sien à sa suite. Root vint taper son verre contre le sien, un tintement clair résonna.

« À ton retour, Sameen...À nous. »

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Shaw la regarda méfiante. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Root lui jeta un bref coup d'œil concerné, se leva, alla à la cuisinière sur laquelle deux casseroles avaient été mises sur le feu.

« Ça va sonner, je t'ai fait des pâtes, désolée je n'avais rien d'autre j'irai faire des courses demain matin, tu me diras ce que tu veux manger, ou tu viendras avec moi si tu préfères, ce sera plus simple. »

Elle mit rapidement le couvert, passa les pâtes, les versa dans un plat, puis ajouta la sauce par-dessus. Elle mélangea le tout soigneusement, posa un paquet de parmesan sur la table et apporta son plat sur la table.

« Voilà, à table ! plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire timide. »

Shaw hallucinait littéralement, le jeu stupide du papa et de la maman continuait, cette simulation prenait un tour de plus en plus débile, il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée joyeuse de deux bambins blonds braillant des inepties pour que le tableau dégoulinant de bons sentiments soit parfait.

« Shaw, ça va ?»

Root la regardait et semblait inquiète.

« Euh, oui, oui. »

Root n'insista pas. Elle les servit et elles mangèrent en silence chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Quand Shaw eut fini son assiette, Root lui demanda si elle voulait autre chose, elle secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas fini ton Whisky, va t'installer sur le canapé, je fais la vaisselle et je te rejoins. »

Bien sûr ! Après on va regarder la télé et tu vas te mettre à tricoter et pourquoi pas, moi à fumer en buvant mon verre ! Non, mais c'était nul !

Par contre le Whisky était vraiment excellent. Shaw regarda la bouteille, Root surprit son regard, elle lui prit le verre des mains et la resservit généreusement, puis lui rendit le verre un sourire en coin. Shaw lui tourna le dos, c'était trop bizarre. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et ne pensa plus qu'au contenu de son verre ce qui lui semblait l'occupation la plus prudente pour l'instant.

Elle entendit Root faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine. Peu après, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

Shaw avait l'air complètement fermé, profondément absorbée dans la contemplation du contenu de son verre. Root avait été si heureuse de la revoir. La prendre dans ses bras tout à l'heure dans le parc, avait été l'un des moments les plus intenses de toute sa vie, comme quand elle avait exécuté son premier contrat et tué un homme à bout portant, qu'elle avait vu avec délice son expression surprise, hé oui même les jolies filles pouvait être mortellement dangereuses, avant qu'il ne s'écroule à ses pieds comme un vieux chiffon, ou comme quand la Machine lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait chez elle, à côté d'elle, saine, enfin à peu près, et sauve après des mois de désespoir elle ne savait même pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se confie, puis de l'embrasser, de l'emmener dans sa chambre, dans son lit, de la déshabiller et de faire l'amour avec elle toute la nuit. Mais quand elle regardait Shaw, elle ravalait tous ses rêves et les réintégrait au rang des fantasmes qu'elle n'assouvirait jamais. Shaw paraissait s'être entièrement repliée sur elle-même, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait, Root avait l'impression d'être assise à côté d'un monolithe noir irradiant d'ondes hostiles. Elle voyait mal comment mettre une telle chose dans son lit, elle ne voyait même pas comment elle pourrait ne serait-ce qu'établir un contact à peu près normal avec elle. C'était déprimant. Elle sentait ses larmes monter.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que Shaw la regardait avec suspicion.

« Il y a des enfants dans la chambre ?

\- Quoi ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, où avait-elle été chercher cette histoire d'enfants ? Elle en était à envisager les scénarios les plus absurdes quand la Machine décida d'intervenir. Elle lui transmit les possibles raisons ayant provoquées l'étrange question et lui suggéra de choisir rapidement parmi différentes attitudes possibles celle qu'elle trouverait la plus adaptée à la situation.

Shaw, comme une enfant sage et méfiante, attendait patiemment sa réponse et Root comprit qu'il était urgent de prendre une décision.

« Shaw, suis-moi. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et la tira du canapé, Shaw ne lui opposa aucune résistance et la suivit. Root lui fit faire le tour de l'appartement. Elle ouvrit tous les placards, tous les tiroirs, souleva même les affaires qui y étaient rangées, dans toutes les pièces. Elle avait une bibliothèque dans le salon elle poussa tous les livres contre le murs pour que Shaw vît que rien n'était dissimulé derrière. En fait elle se livra en sa compagnie à une véritable fouille de son propre appartement, elle dévissa même les grilles des conduits d'aération des sanitaires et de la cuisine. Elle ne donna aucune explication. Shaw resta muette et sembla être absente durant toute la durée de l'opération, mais Root savait qu'elle observait le moindre de ses mouvements avec la plus grande attention. Enfin, elle la ramena au salon.

« Assieds-toi **.** »

Shaw s'exécuta, Root partit à la cuisine et prépara un café, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais quelque chose d'un peu corsé lui ferait du bien. Elle avait une machine à expresso, elle fit couler deux doubles expresso, revint au salon et tendit une tasse à Shaw

« Tu le bois noir et sans sucre non ?

\- Euh, oui, merci, répondit Shaw en prenant la tasse. »

Root s'assit et but le café, il était excellent et elle fut contente de voir que Shaw pensait de même quand elle la vit faire une petite moue appréciative.

« Sameen, je suis crevée, il faut que je dorme… elle hésita avant de continuer. Où veux-tu dormir ? »

Shaw la regarda bizarrement semblant ne pas comprendre la pertinence de la question, ni même la question en elle-même à vrai dire.

« Shaw, tu es stupide, pensa Root découragée, la question est : veux-tu dormir avec moi ? J'ai peur que tu disparaisses, tu m'as manqué et je veux dormir en te tenant toute la nuit serrée contre moi ou même faire autre chose si tu veux, mais au moins ça ! »

Bon, ça ne semblait visiblement pas vraiment le bon moment pour lui faire ce genre de proposition, mais si elle pouvait au moins réagir, ce serait mieux que le silence d'autiste dans lequel elle était plongée.

« Euh, je ne sais pas, par terre ? »

Vu la réaction de Root, elle n'avait pas dû donner la bonne réponse. Mais pourquoi lui poser une question aussi étrange. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose.

« Là, ici sur le canapé, tenta-t-elle de nouveau, c'est bien.

\- Tu sais que j'ai une deuxième chambre, je peux te faire le lit, tu ne vas pas dormir dans le canapé ?

\- Je ne veux pas être enfermée et je ne veux pas dormir dans un lit. »

Elle commença à se tordre les mains.

« Okay, Shaw, tu prends le canapé. Passe la première dans la salle de bain, je vais te chercher de quoi te couvrir. Tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut dans le dressing pour te changer pour la nuit, j'ai regroupé ce que je pensais être tes affaires pour la nuit ensemble »

Shaw acquiesça et partit dans le dressing, Root soupira. Elle avait cru frôler la catastrophe.

« Tu la surveilles cette nuit et surtout tu me réveilles si quelque chose cloche, d'accord ?… Merci, murmura-t-elle rassérénée. »

Shaw se lava les dents, la figure et les mains, puis enfila un short et un débardeur noirs. Elle plia ses affaires et sortit avec de la salle de bain. Root lui avait apporté un drap, une couverture et un oreiller.

« Je dors sans oreiller.

\- Mets-le par terre. »

Root buvait un verre d'eau juchée sur un tabouret de la cuisine. Elle regarda Shaw, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

Shaw détourna le regard.

« Bon, j'y vais »

Root partit dans sa chambre et en ressortit trente secondes plus tard pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Shaw se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici, ce qu'elle devait faire aussi. Elle avait eu l'impression que Root attendait quelque chose d'elle, elle avait aussi vu son regard se brouiller, plonger dans ses yeux, tenter de faire passer un message, mais elle n'avait pas su le décoder ni même le voir. Elle se retrouvait au milieu d'un jeu dont elle ne comprenait pas les règles. Si c'était une simulation elle ne voyait pas où celle-ci pouvait la mener, si c'était réel alors c'était pire, elle était complètement perdue. Root en sortant de la salle de bain la retrouva toujours plantée au milieu du salon, dans la même position que celle où elle l'avait laissée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne trouva rien à lui dire, elle s'approcha seulement

« Bonne nuit, Sameen, lui murmura-t-elle »

Et elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Quand elle allait s'éloigner, Shaw la retint pas le poignet. Elle se retourna l'air interrogateur **.**

« Tu veux quelque chose, Sam ?

\- Je… Non. »

Elle la lâcha brusquement et baissa les yeux. Root la regarda un instant puis gagna sa chambre complètement désemparée. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait leurs retrouvailles.

Shaw était encore plus confuse que Root. Le baiser l'avait troublée et elle s'était dit que c'était le moment d'enfin agir, mais une fois qu'elle eût saisi Root elle avait eu un blocage et s'était trouvée dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que soit. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire.

Elle regarda la porte de la chambre se refermer sur Root et se dit qu'elle avait raté un truc. Mais quoi, elle ne savait pas. C'était trop compliqué cette fois. Tant qu'il fallait buter du monde c'était simple, mais alors là... Elle n'avait même plus une arme sur elle et elle se sentait stupide et impuissante. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu lui prendre de suivre Root, de se laisser emmener chez elle, de prononcer des promesses débiles et de se conduire encore plus débilement, comme si elle était la pire des attardées mentales jamais mises au monde. Elle arrangea son couchage, alla éteindre les lumières et s'installa pour dormir. L'appartement était incroyable calme, on entendait juste le ronronnement de quelques appareils ménagers et le tic **-** tac d'un réveil ou d'une pendule. Cette soirée l'avait épuisée, elle se sentait nerveusement complètement vidée. Elle s'endormit pour sombrer très vite dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

.

Root fut réveillée par une sonnerie insistante, elle résista un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un son strident résonna douloureusement dans son oreille droite suivi d'un prénom.

« Shaw ! »

Elle se jeta hors de son lit et se précipita dans le salon. Shaw était plongée en plein cauchemar. Il devait être particulièrement terrifiant, car elle transpirait abondement, serrait frénétiquement ses draps et gémissait éperdument, la bouche tordue par un rictus de peur. Son corps entier s'arqua et elle hurla. Root la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement

« Shaw ! Shaw, réveille-toi ! »

Mais son corps se tendit plus encore, elle se mit à haleter, Root lui mit les mains sur la poitrine pour la maintenir couchée, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore, elle était trempée, Root commençait à paniquer, elle faisait une crise, si elle ne s'arrêtait pas elle allait tomber en syncope ou faire des convulsions. Elle entendit la Machine lui donner un conseil. Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul, Shaw commençait à s'étouffer, elle la frappa. Puis elle recommença, plus fort. Elle la gifla de plus en plus en plus fort, elle y mit toute la frustration et tout le désespoir accumulés depuis des mois. Elle continua, enragée. Quand tout à coup sa main fut brutalement arrêtée et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Shaw son regard noir de fureur à vingt centimètres de son visage, une main lui maintenant le poignet, l'autre fermée autour de sa gorge

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, siffla-t-elle rageusement entre ses dents, je vais te crever !

\- Shaw, arrête ! coassa Root la respiration coupée, tu faisais un cauchemar, tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, je… je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Shaw la maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Un lueur meurtrière passa dans ses yeux. Elle s'éteignit soudain pour laisser place à une profonde détresse.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Voilà, ça recommençait, elle avait sentit la rage monter, l'envie de tuer, elle avait failli succomber, elle avait été à deux doigts de l'étrangler ou de lui briser la nuque elle ne savait pas. Elle avait raison il fallait qu'elle parte. Mais Root prévint son mouvement de fuite.

« Sameen, tu as promis, tu m'as assurée que je pouvais te faire confiance.

\- Root, j'ai failli te tuer !

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- Mais...

\- Chut, tais-toi. Et cette fois, tu viens dormir avec moi, tu ne restes pas seule que ce soit sur le canapé, dans l'autre chambre ou par terre ? Tu viens avec moi. Aller, bouge-toi.

Shaw se leva, Root la prit par les épaules et la poussa jusque dans sa chambre. Elle la conduisit près du lit, la retourna et exerça une petite pression sur ses épaules pour qu'elle s'asseye.

« Attends-moi, tu es trempée, je vais te chercher d'autres affaires.

\- Non, ne pars pas, reste. »

Root examina attentivement Shaw, celle-ci se tenait la tête baissée, les bras ballants, les épaules voûtées, ses vêtements dégoulinant de transpiration, elle était pitoyable. Root se sentit impuissante et préféra ne pas la contrarier.

« D'accord. »

Elle se glissa dans ses couvertures.

Shaw resta immobile sur le bord du lit, elle baignait dans sa sueur, elle se sentait vraiment mal et de l'eau glacée glissait en rigole le long de son corps sous ses vêtements. Soudain, elle se leva, elle se déshabilla, frotta sa nuque, son buste, son dos et son visage avec son débardeur, le jeta plus loin et rejoignit Root sous les draps.

Root resta complètement interdite, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir Shaw se déshabiller devant elle et se glisser, nue et de son plein gré, dans son lit. Elle arrêta complètement de respirer quand Shaw vint se blottir contre elle et caler sa tête contre son épaule tandis que ses poings se refermaient sur son tee-shirt. Elle était tétanisée pour le coup. Puis, elle se tourna vers Shaw **,** dégagea le bras qui se trouvait entre elles et le passa sous sa tête. Shaw leva la tête et s'installa dans le creux de son épaule. Root l'enlaça dans ses bras, la serrant doucement contre elle.

« Sameen, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne m'en souviens jamais, sauf que j'ai…que je suis...

\- Que quoi, Sam ?

\- Que je meurs de peur et que je suis dévorée par une rage meurtrière. »

Ses poings se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt de Root. Celle-ci la serra un peu plus contre elle et lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

« C'est okay Sam, je suis avec toi, dors n'aies pas peur, je reste avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que tu es là. Je n'ai jamais peur quand tu es là... sauf de te tuer.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord, alors.

Shaw se détendit et s'endormit pratiquement immédiatement.

Root nageait dans son odeur. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans son corps. C'était une sensation… enivrante.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Si la Machine lui avait prédit qu'elle avait un pour cent de chance de se retrouver dans son lit avec Shaw endormie paisiblement, nue et blottie dans ses bras, elle l'aurait traitée de vieux tas de ferraille.

En fin de compte ces retrouvailles n'étaient peut-être pas aussi dramatiques que ça, déroutantes oui, mais dramatiques certainement pas.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Carpe diem

_J'avoue m'être laissée entraînée par cette histoire. D'un chapitre unique prévu, j'en suis déjà à écrire le troisième et à penser aux péripéties du quatrième...et des suivants, ce qui me permettra de répondre à quelques questions laissées en suspens dans la série._

 _En tout cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et si vous en prenez autant à lire ce récit et bien, ça fera d'une pierre, deux coups !_

 _._

* * *

 _Je remercie une fois de plus_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour sa relecture et ses remarques qui viennent parfois heureusement m'apporter quelque réconfort._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

* * *

.

.

.

Shaw se réveilla baignant dans un total et merveilleux sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité.

C'était si inattendu qu'elle pré-sentit un piège. Elle garda prudemment les yeux fermés et tous ses sens en alerte, commença à analyser son environnement. Elle était couchée dans un lit. Le matelas était ferme comme elle les aimait, les draps légers et doux, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, silencieux, de dimensions réduites sans qu'elle ne se sente oppressée par celles-ci, il se dégageait au contraire de la pièce, une grande quiétude. La température était agréable aussi. Elle passa à son environnement plus proche et elle comprit pourquoi elle se sentait si bien. Elle était lovée dans les bras de quelqu'un, à l'odeur elle sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Root.

Dans un mouvement animal, elle frotta son front contre son épaule, grognant de contentement. Elle se demanda un instant si elle était plongée dans une simulation, puis décida qu'elle s'en fichait, simulation ou pas il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si bien. Root dormait, sa respiration était calme et profonde. Elle tenait Shaw entre ses bras, une main reposait sur une de ses épaules et l'autre était passée par-dessus sa taille et pendait mollement dans son dos. C'est alors que Shaw réalisa qu'elle était nue.

Merde.

Elle chercha à se remémorer comment elle avait pu atterrir nue dans le lit de Root. C'était carrément flippant, gênant, pas possible. Elle n'osait plus bouger, à peine respirer, si Root se réveillait, la situation deviendrait parfaitement horrible. Elle délibéra un moment pour savoir quelle attitude adopter. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, mais ne pouvait imaginer affronter Root dans cette tenue. Le reste elle s'en foutait, mais nue ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle commença lentement à bouger, repoussa doucement le bras passé par-dessus sa taille, puis la main sur son épaule et commença à se dégager, mais Root gémit dans son sommeil et ses bras revinrent prendre leur position initiale, elle resserra même son étreinte. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Elle s'immobilisa un instant n'osant plus faire un geste de peur de la réveiller. Puis elle recommença à manœuvrer prudemment. Elle fut récompensée de sa patience au bout de dix minutes, Root l'avait enfin lâchée et s'était retournée sur le ventre en soupirant. Shaw sortit du lit, chercha ses affaires dans la chambre.

Elle fit une moue en récupérant son short et son débardeur, ils étaient trempés et quand elle les porta à son nez il s'en dégageait une odeur forte faite d'un mélange aigre d'urée et plus doux, presque sucré de transpiration plus saine. Elle détestait l'odeur malsaine provoquée par la peur, la fatigue ou l'énervement, mais elle adorait son odeur, sa vraie odeur, celle de son corps quand elle avait fait un effort, qu'elle avait couru. Souvent, après s'être changée et avoir pris une douche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger son visage dans le tee-shirt ou le débardeur qu'elle avait porté et de s'enivrer de sa propre odeur. Elle y trouvait toujours beaucoup de plaisir et un sentiment réconfortant : celui de s'aimer, de s'apprécier, de reconnaître la valeur de son corps, de sa personne et elle pouvait rester de longues secondes à respirer ainsi comme un animal s'assurant que son propre territoire était bien sous contrôle.

En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas remettre ces vêtements trempés. Elle les prit à la main et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, hier elle avait posé, après sa douche, la tenue qu'elle portait sur un fauteuil du salon et avait négligé de demander à Root où elle pouvait les mettre. Elle plia sommairement le short et le débardeur et les glissa sous ses autres vêtements restés dans le salon. Elle verrait quoi en faire demain matin ou au pire les balancerait à la poubelle. Elle leva son bras replié et enfonça son nez dans le creux de celui-ci. Elle inspira longuement et eut une moue de satisfaction. Elle ne puait pas, elle sentait même plutôt bon. C'était bien, elle n'avait pas envie de prendre une douche, ni de s'attarder plus longtemps debout. Elle sortit du salon et alla prendre un change dans le dressing.

Les placards, fermés à clef, lui firent de l'œil. Elle ignora son désir de tenir un flingue dans la main et le plaisir tentant qu'il lui donnerait de faire quelques cartons. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sentir l'adrénaline monter. Elle se sentait bien, une sensation qui l'avait abandonnée depuis de nombreuses semaines. Elle voulait retenir ce moment, ne pas le gâcher, en profiter et en jouir le plus longtemps qu'elle pourrait. Depuis qu'elle s'était évadée... ou pas, parfois elle en doutait, bref, disons que tout ça était réel, là maintenant… la survie avait été son seul objectif, la survie et la traque. Elle avait fui Samaritain pour se transformer en franc-tireur toujours sur la défensive, toujours fixée sur un objectif, tuer un agent. Et quand cet objectif était atteint, elle passait à un autre, tuer un autre agent et ainsi de suite sans fin.

Mais là, en se réveillant tout à l'heure, elle s'était retrouvée ailleurs. Plus de traque, plus de survie, plus de danger, plus de surveillance attentive de son environnement. Elle s'était… elle s'était quoi en fait ? Elle secoua la tête et se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de tenter d'analyser quoi que se soit, qu'il suffisait de ressentir, que cela suffisait amplement à son bien-être et que penser était une perte de temps que ne pouvait se permettre un soldat en pleine guerre. Il fallait profiter, vite et avec le plus de profit, de ce que la vie à un moment donné pouvait offrir et surtout ne pas gâcher ce moment, parce qu'ils étaient souvent éphémères et qu'on ne savait jamais s'ils dureraient longtemps ou si un jour ils se représenteraient.

.

* * *

.

Un capitaine des Marines lui avait donné cette leçon un jour alors qu'elle regardait avec morgue des gars, et des filles, de son unité en train de se lancer dans une soirée qui allait, à son avis, vite dégénérer en vaste orgie d'alcool et de sexe. Le capitaine l'avait repérée appuyée debout contre un chambranle de porte, il s'était dirigé vers elle et l'avait traînée au bar. Il avait commandé une bouteille de mauvais rhum, demandé un verre et l'avait rempli à raz-bord. Elle l'avait regardé avec suspicion.

« Buvez-le cul-sec ! »

Elle s'était renfrognée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Un caporal la percuta, il tenait une fille dans ses bras, ils étaient tous les deux ivres et riaient comme des échappés d'asile. La fille s'excusa.

« Oh, désolée, Lieutenant ! »

Elle la connaissait, elles avaient été en mission ensemble. La fille, emportée par son caporal faillit tomber, se raccrocha à elle en ricanant, lui planta un baiser mouillé sur la joue et repartit en dansant avec son galant. Du revers de la main, Shaw s'essuya la joue avec dégoût.

« Vous êtes vraiment coincée, observa le capitaine. Alors, vous l'avalez ce verre ? »

Il l'énervait ce con, elle avait la furieuse envie de lui balancer son poing dans la gueule, mais elle décela qu'il ne plaisantait pas, qu'il n'était pas venu fraterniser avec elle, qu'il ne cherchait pas à être familier, au contraire il jouait à fond la carte hiérarchique. Il était LE capitaine et ELLE était sous ses ordres. Shaw était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle avait intérêt à faire profil bas et à suivre sans moufter les ordres de son supérieur si elle ne voulait pas se voir infliger de désagréables mesures disciplinaires. Le capitaine n'était pas connu pour son indulgence.

« Lieutenant, vous avalez ça cul-sec, tout de suite, c'est un ordre ! lui gueula-t-il dans les oreilles.

\- À vos ordres, mon Capitaine. »

Elle avait bu cul-sec comme il le lui avait demandé, c'est alors il lui avait sorti son petit laïus.

« Je vous le dis avant que vous soyez bourrée. Et je veux que vous ne l'oubliez pas. Ce soir c'est permission et c'est sous-entendu ordre de se détendre et de profiter de ce dont vous pouvez profiter, sans retenue. De tout ce dont vous pouvez profiter. Et vous allez le faire, même si vous êtes une putain de dure-à-cuir complètement coincée. Compris ?

\- Oui, mon Capitaine.

\- Vous ne vous posez pas de questions et vous obéissez aux ordres, compris ?

\- Oui, mon Capitaine.

\- Bien, on fera peut-être vraiment quelque chose de vous Shaw. »

Après, il l'avait forcée à boire toute la bouteille verre après verre et de les boire tous cul-sec. Au dernier verre, elle avait l'esprit un peu embrouillé, elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé au mess et elle revenait d'une mission assez éprouvante. Il en avait profité pour appeler un soldat, un gars de l'US Air Force.

\- Hendricks, viens par là !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ian ?

\- Il vous plaît Shaw ? lui demanda le Capitaine en se tournant vers elle.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? répondit-elle l'air hagard.

\- Pfff, soupira-t-il, ce que vous pouvez être débile parfois ! Ce gars-là, il vous plaît ?

\- Euh ben, je ne le connais pas mon capitaine.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Oh, Shaw ! dit-il en lui donnant un coup de poing au défaut de l'épaule. Vous le regardez là et vous vous imaginez en train de vous faire baiser par ce mec… Comment c'est ?

\- Je préfère baiser plutôt qu'être baisée, mon Capitaine.

\- Vous êtes trop con, lui dit-il en souriant. Bon d'accord. Alors, vous vous voyez en train de le baiser, vous croyez que vous prendrez votre pied ?

\- Euh… oui, ça pourrait être pas mal.

\- Bien, alors allez-y ! »

Et il la balança dans les bras du mécanicien d'une violente bourrade dans le dos et adressa une grimace entendue à celui-ci.

« Hé Shaw ! la rappela-t-il. Si après ça, une petite bagarre vous tente, venez me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de profiter d'une petite séance d'entraînement en votre compagnie, sans gants cette fois. »

.

Le Capitaine avait eu raison, elle avait pris son pied. Ensuite après s'être repris un ou deux verres, elle avait filé le retrouver. Il ne dormait pas, avait souri à son arrivée, attrapé un trousseau de clefs et tous les deux s'était rendus à l'endroit qui servait aux combats organisés le week-end. Il s'était mis torse nu et avait enlevé ses Rangers, Shaw s'était mise en débardeur et pieds nus elle aussi. Puis ils s'étaient mis en garde face à face.

« Je vous connais Shaw, je vous ai observée. Vous aimez la bagarre, la traque, affronter le danger, repousser vos limites, les tester. Mais vous devez lâcher prise de temps en temps. Vous détendre. Ne ratez jamais une occasion quand elle s'offre à vous. Ça fait combien de temps que vous jouez aux nonnes ? Vous ne pouvez pas garder le contrôle vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et trois cents soixante cinq jours sur trois cents soixante cinq. C'est pour ça que je vous prends là… Histoire de finir la soirée, attrapez-ça, dit-il en lui lançant un protège-dents. Vous allez déguster, ça fait trop longtemps que vous avez besoin d'un peu de détente et d'une bonne leçon. »

Il l'avait massacrée, elle était ivre et en manque de sommeil et même s'il avait pris son temps, elle ne faisait pas le poids cette nuit-là. Il l'avait laissée sur le carreau, une arcade explosée, la mâchoire endolorie pour cinq jours et des bleus sur tout le corps. Mais il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne pour autant, elle avait sa fierté. En tout cas elle n'avait pas oublié la leçon et elle avait par la suite, parfois croisé l'œil goguenard de son capitaine, lors de soirées de « détente ». Ils avaient aussi à ces occasions, échangé d'autres coup de pieds, et d'autre coup de poings, mais ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, il n'avait jamais tenté d'approche et elle lui en gardait beaucoup de respect.

 **0**

.

* * *

.

Elle enfila un short et un débardeur propres et regagna la chambre. Root dormait toujours. Sur le ventre. Elle s'allongea à côté d'elle, la repoussa doucement pour qu'elle roule sur le côté et reprit sa place comme tout à l'heure.

« Shaw ? balbutia Root dans son sommeil. »

Shaw ne répondit pas, elle chercha une position confortable et emmêla ses jambes dans celles de Root. Root ferma machinalement ses bras autour d'elle dans son sommeil, Shaw s'agrippa à son tee-shirt d'une main et lui posa l'autre main sur la taille et la serra contre elle. Elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule, et s'emplit avec contentement les narines de son odeur. Un sentiment de plénitude monta et elle s'endormit l'esprit en paix.

.

Root se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Elle chercha instinctivement Shaw et n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Elle était pelotonnée contre elle, son souffle régulier lui procurant une chaleur troublante à travers son tee-shirt. Root nageait en pleine félicité. Et elle atteignit le comble du bonheur quand elle s'aperçut que Shaw était habillée. Si elle était habillée, c'est qu'elle s'était levée pour le faire, les vêtements étaient secs, donc elle avait été en chercher de nouveaux dans le dressing. Elle était partie et… elle était revenue. Mieux, elle s'était recouchée dans la même position que celle qu'elle avait adoptée tout à l'heure quand elle s'était déshabillée.

Décidément Shaw lui réservait bien des surprises. Déjà hier soir elle avait failli mourir de joie quand elle l'avait reçue dans ses bras, mais alors là... Si hier, on pouvait à la rigueur mettre son comportement sur le compte de son désarroi et sa souffrance, ce n'était certainement pas ce qui avait motivé son retour dans ses bras une fois qu'elle se fût levée et changée. Mais alors quoi ? Root s'en fichait à vrai dire, tenir Shaw dans ses bras suffisait à son bonheur. Elle était partagée entre le désir de sautiller partout en chantonnant et… le désir tout court.

Elle sentait son trouble augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience du souffle insistant de Shaw contre son corps, de la chaleur de sa main posée sur sa taille, de la présence de ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, de leur peaux nues en contact l'une avec l'autre. Root s'efforça de ne pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas trop quel était l'état d'esprit de Shaw et n'avait pas envie de la voir soudain lui échapper si elle esquissait un geste qui serait mal interprété. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps, cette constatation la désola, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans bouger. Elle avait trop désiré Shaw, depuis trop longtemps, elle lui avait trop manqué, depuis trop longtemps, elle avait trop envie de succomber à son désir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une distraction, tout de suite, avant de commencer ce qu'elle risquait de regretter par la suite si Shaw ne répondait pas à ses avances et se braquait. Elle ne saurait en plus jamais comment rattraper cela et ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Shaw à jamais.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas de montre. »

Root se figea, la Machine lui répondit aussi, mais elle écouta à peine, si Shaw prenait conscience que la Machine pouvait les entendre ou les voir, elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction. Shaw en général ignorait superbement la Machine et Root pensait que ce serait une bonne chose qu'elle continue à le faire pour le moment.

Elle tira sur le débardeur de Shaw, celle-ci la sentit sourire.

« Root, la prévint-elle sans changer de position. Si tu sors une de tes plaisanteries pourries, je m'en vais.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Ah non et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me l'a promis, Sameen.

\- Bon d'accord, je t'étrangle alors.

\- D'accord, Sam, je ne dis plus rien.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, tais-toi. »

Shaw se serra plus étroitement contre Root et elle affermit sa prise sur sa taille. Root commençait à être vraiment troublée, mais savait qu'elle ne devait rien tenter, Shaw ne la provoquait pas, elle se comportait plutôt comme un enfant ou mieux comme un animal, un chat, qui cherchait chaleur et confort le plus innocemment du monde. Elle s'attendait même à l'entendre ronronner. Elle ne le fit pas, mais lâcha un grognement, ce qui revint au même.

« Shaw ?

\- Mouais.

\- Les simulations... »

Elle sentit Shaw se raidir, mais continua, elle pensait que la situation permettrait à Shaw de peut-être, se confier et de lui raconter un peu plus de choses que ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille au soir. Et parler lui ferait oublier son trouble.

« Elles se passaient toujours de la même façon ? Comme tu me l'as raconté ?

\- Non.

\- Sameen, s'il te plaît. »

Shaw se recroquevilla dans les bras de Root.

« La plupart avait comme objectif de me retourner, de m'amener à vous trahir, à vous tuer. Mais d'autres...

\- D'autres ?

\- Ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Leur but était de me brouiller l'esprit, de ré-écrire ma mémoire, ma vie. Root, parfois, je ne sais plus ce qui est réel ou pas dans ma vie. Ce que j'ai vécu ou pas, ce que j'ai fait, pensé. Je ne suis plus sûre. Une fois j'ai tué une femme, une scientifique. J'en avais rien à foutre, je suis rentrée dans son labo, lui ai tiré une balle en plein cœur et me suis barrée en haussant les épaules parce que c'était encore une putain de merde de simulation et que j'en avais marre de voir ce putain de sourire suffisant affiché en permanence par ce salaud de Lambert. Je l'ai tuée sans même la regarder. Mais ce n'était pas une simulation. J'avais tué une femme sur les ordres de ce connard de Samaritain. Ce jour là, Root, j'avais servi comme agent de Samaritain. J'ai réalisé que je ne savais plus différencier le réel du virtuel, et puis j'ai pensé à mes parents, à mon passé et me suis aperçue que des événements ne correspondaient pas entre eux. Root, je ne suis plus sûre de savoir qui je suis, ni qui j'ai été. »

Root ne trouva rien à lui dire, elle aurait pu lui mentir et lui assurer que tout irait bien, mais elle aimait trop Shaw pour ça, elle la respectait trop. Elle la connaissait trop aussi pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas dupe. Elle préféra se taire et juste la serrer doucement dans ses bras.

« En fait... »

Elle se tut. Root attendit qu'elle continue sans la brusquer.

« Tant que je n'ai pas tout à coup l'envie de te tirer dessus, je... »

Une longue minute s'étira dans le silence avant que Shaw ne finisse par dire ce qu'elle voulait avouer.

«Je… J'arrive… si tu restes… Root, j'ai résisté tout ce temps à Samaritain parce que… à chaque fois que tu es apparue j'ai fini par me tirer une balle dans la tête et la simulation a été arrêtée. Tu n'étais pas toujours présente dans les simulations, mais suffisamment souvent pour que je ne sombre pas définitivement. Tu m'as sauvé la vie aussi avec ton message à la con et...

\- Tu as reçu l'alerte ? Tu as su que c'était moi ? »

Root était aux anges, elle n'avait jamais su si son message avait atteint Shaw malgré ses prières et là, elle en avait la confirmation. Quand elle pensait que Harold était furieux qu'elle eût pris ce risque. Elle avait eu raison d'écouter la Machine, de faire équipe avec elle. Elle lui adressa une pensée pleine de reconnaissance et d'affection.

« Évidemment que j'ai su que c'était toi, qui d'autre peut envoyer un truc aussi absurde ?

\- Si tu savais ce que je suis contente.

\- Il est arrivé juste au bon moment. J'avais renoncé, je n'en pouvais plus, c'était après le meurtre de la scientifique pour le compte de Samaritain. Mais avec tes conneries, je me suis retrouvée connectée à la réalité, je me suis dit que je pouvais m'en sortir et leur faire tous payer jusqu'au dernier ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, à moi ou aux autres. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que... »

Shaw hésita, puis elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Root et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Root la laissa aller, elle contemplait son dos, elle la vit s'affaisser. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais s'en abstint. Shaw avait besoin d'espace qu'elle veuille ou non achever ce qu'elle avait commencé à lui dire. Elle se redressa, se retourna vers Root et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Quand tu es là, je… j'arrive à surnager, si je sombre et que tu es là, je me sens mieux. C'est… Hier, je suis désolée, j'ai l'air tarée, j'ai peur et je… ne sais plus parfois ce que je fais, mais hier, cette nuit… ça… ça m'a fait du bien que tu sois là. »

Root se releva à demi et mit la main sur son épaule la tirant légèrement.

« Viens, Sam. »

Shaw se laissa faire et se retrouva dans les bras de Root. Elle s'y abandonna complètement. Root se contenta de la maintenir gentiment contre elle. Shaw était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant, chaque nouvelle facette qu'elle mettait à jour augmentait l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu avoir la chance de croiser quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire. Elle était magnétique et elle l'aimait passionnément.

La Machine se rappela alors à son bon souvenir. Elle l'écouta attentivement et sourit.

« Sameen, que dirais-tu d'un bon café et d'un petit déjeuner ? Qu'est-ce que tu manges le matin ?

\- N'importe quoi.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Des œufs, des saucisses, des pancakes, des céréales, des toasts, des yaourts, n'importe quoi, des restes du dîner de la veille même.

\- J'ai des œufs, des yaourts et du pain, je ne mange pas de céréales, ça ira ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Bon et tes œufs tu les veux comment, brouillés ou au plat ?

\- Au plat, pas trop cuits… et mais attends, tu ne vas pas faire...

\- Tu es mon invitée Sameen, tu es reçue en conséquence… A moins que...

\- Root ! »

Root se leva en riant et s'éclipsa avant que Shaw n'ait rien trouvé à dire ou à faire.

Shaw resta seule. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était quand même bizarre toute cette histoire. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle verrait bien, pour l'instant elle se sentait plutôt bien et elle n'allait pas gâcher cette sensation en commençant à se poser des questions qui en amèneraient d'autres, puis d'autres et dont les réponses seraient de plus en plus inquiétantes.

Elle se retourna sur le ventre et s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller dont se servait Root pour dormir. Ce qu'elle était bien quand elle était dans ses bras, pensa-t-elle. Ouais enfin bon, ça c'était un peu débile aussi comme idée. Mais elle s'en foutait. Après tout, en croisant Root sur son chemin hier soir, peut-être lui avait-on donné une nouvelle chance. La chance de pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ, enfin si elle avait assez de force pour surmonter tout le reste. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer. En plus, Root semblait prête à l'aider et c'était peut-être la seule personne dont elle accepterait jamais de l'aide. Et puis, elle n'était pas complètement bornée.

Les simulations l'avaient mise face à elle-même et, elle ne pouvait le nier, face à ses désirs et ses sentiments. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer ça maintenant et, en y repensant, elle se sentit gênée et rougit. Elle soupira et décida que le mieux était de laisser les événements arriver d'eux-même, et peut-être aussi de s'en remettre à Root. Elle rougit plus encore et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux pour tenter de se cacher sa propre gêne.

« Sameen ! »

Elle se leva et se passa énergiquement les doigts dans les cheveux. Ils étaient emmêlés et elle détestait ça. C'est bien parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui touche les cheveux qu'elle ne les portait pas courts, rien que l'idée d'aller chez un coiffeur la hérissait. Elle rejoignit Root à la cuisine.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de toujours te faire manger sur le bar, j'aime mieux les tabourets que les chaises de la table à manger. »

Shaw haussa les épaules et prit place devant le café et l'assiette que Root lui avait servis. Le café était un peu fort pour le matin, Root nota sa grimace et lui proposa de l'eau chaude pour l'allonger, Shaw la remercia du regard et se jeta avec avidité sur son petit déjeuner. Elle mourait de faim. Root sourit.

« Je vois que ça va mieux, heureusement que j'ai prévu large. »

Shaw lui dédia une grimace.

.

Tandis que Shaw traînait au lit et qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, Root avait eu une petite discussion avec la Machine. Elle avait deux trois affaires à régler aujourd'hui, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Shaw seule. De plus, elle voulait au plus vite la ré-réintégrer à l'équipe. Elle pensait que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle avait rapidement téléphoné à Harold et lui avait appris le retour de Shaw. Il avait pris aussi le temps de lui dire que Reese avait enfin parlé de la Machine à Fusco et elle s'en était en silence félicitée. Elle n' avait jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas voulu mettre Lionel plus tôt dans la confidence. A cause de leur atermoiement, ils avaient manqué de perdre un allié sinon indispensable du moins dévoué et honnête. Ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous en ville. Root avait expliquer succinctement à Finch que Shaw ne voulait pas se rendre à la station. Elle avait écourté leur conversation. Elle avait appelé des toilettes et ne voulait pas que Shaw la surprenne en train de téléphoner derrière son dos. Elle avait l'air calme et sereine ce matin et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Ils avait convenu de se retrouver vers huit heures. Il était sept heures cela leur donnait le temps de finir de déjeuner, de s'habiller et de rejoindre les autres… après en avoir parlé à Shaw.

« Sameen, j'ai téléphoné à Harold ce matin. »

Shaw leva les yeux sur elle.

« Fusco sait pour Samaritain, pour la Machine aussi. Nous devons nous retrouver dans une heure. Tous ensemble.

\- Je ne viens pas. »

Exactement ce à quoi Root s'attendait. Autant Shaw pouvait être imprévisible parfois, autant d'autres fois…

« Oh si, tu vas venir, parce que tu fais partie de cette équipe et que tu en feras toujours partie que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- C'est trop dangereux, Root. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui me peut me passer par la tête. Je ne viendrai pas.

\- Moi je sais, Shaw.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Ce qui peut te passer par la tête. Je te jure que je te garderai à l'œil et que tu n'auras pas une chance de faire un pas de travers. Tout comme tu n'as pas eu une seule chance hier soir. »

Elle pencha la tête et lui envoya un sourire entendu en relevant les sourcils. Shaw s'était renfrognée et Root la voyait en train de peser le pour et le contre.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Sameen ?

\- Tu me promets de m'arrêter si je dérape ? Par tous les moyens. Pas avec un simple taser si c'est nécessaire. Root es-tu prête à me tirer dessus s'il le faut ?

\- En douterais-tu mon cœur ? »

Root plaisantait, mais Shaw vit qu'elle avait pris sa demande au sérieux et attendit qu'elle lui donne une réponse satisfaisante.

« C'est d'accord, Sameen. Je ne te laisserai aucune chance de faire quoi que ce soit qui mette un membre de l'équipe en danger ou qui indique que tu obéisses aux ordres de Samaritain. Si cela arrive, je te mets immédiatement hors service, même si je dois te tirer dessus. Par contre, ne m'oblige pas à te promettre de te tuer, ça c'est une promesse non envisageable.

\- Oui, mais si c'est la seule solution.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Sam, il y a toujours une solution moins radicale, et elle se tapota l'oreille droite en souriant, alors c'est bon tu es rassurée, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Shaw hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Bon, puisque nous sommes d'accord, tu vas te préparer pendant que je range tout ça et on y va.

\- Root ?

\- Oui ?

\- Euh, mes affaires, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

\- Tes affaires, quelles affaires ? demanda Root prudente. »

Elle redoutait que Shaw lui sorte tout à coup une nouvelle histoire abracadabrante du style de celle des enfants. Elle ne voyait pas du tout à quoi elle faisait allusion en parlant de ses affaires dont elle ne savait a priori que faire.

« Ça là, celles qui sont sales, expliqua Shaw en montrant un tas de vêtements pliés sur un fauteuil. »

Root reconnut les vêtements que portait Shaw le soir précédent, ceux qu'elle avait sur elle quand elle l'avait retrouvée au parc et ceux qu'elle avait pris dans le dressing. Elle avait aussi dû plier avec, sa tenue de nuit trempée. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Elle semblait vraiment embarrassée de laisser traîner quelques vêtements sales sur un fauteuil dans un salon. Elle nageait en pleine confusion, déclarait ne pas savoir si elle évoluait dans un monde virtuel ou pas et s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son linge sale.

C'était inattendu et dénotait d'une éducation où rien n'avait été laissé au hasard ou d'un sens du respect de l'autre très développé. Shaw lui avait toujours semblé sinon mal élevée ou grossière, du moins assez cavalière, s'embarrassant peu de manières ou de politesse. Il était vrai aussi que Root n'avait jamais vraiment partagé sa vie. Il y avait bien eu quelques missions, parfois de plusieurs jours, mais Shaw s'était toujours efforcée de maintenir une certaine distance avec elle, quoi qu'elle ait pu tenter et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, et en dehors du plaisir que Shaw manifestait à faire équipe avec elle quand il y avait de l'action, elle n'avait jamais été ni familière, ni n'avait permis que ne s'installât une certaine complicité. Décidément, avoir Shaw auprès d'elle était une aventure très excitante, qui réservait beaucoup d'heureuses surprises.

« Il y a un panier à linge sale dans le meuble à côté de la machine à laver dans la salle de bain, tu peux mettre ton linge dedans si tu veux.

\- Hum, okay, merci.

Shaw descendit de son tabouret, ramassa ses vêtements sur le fauteuil et partit dans la salle de bain. En la regardant s'éloigner, Root se dit qu'elle avait pêché le gros lot. Elle n'avait jamais vécu avec personne dans sa vie, jamais partagé un appartement ou une maison sinon avec sa mère. Elle pensait même qu'elle serait incapable de supporter vivre avec quelqu'un, mais alors là, après une seule nuit, et à la lueur de ce qu'elle avait vécu et découvert durant cette nuit, elle était prête à jeter ses certitudes aux orties et à vivre le restant de ses jours avec Shaw.

Shaw fourgua son linge sale dans le bac que lui avait indiqué Root. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quand même un peu mal à l'aise. Le dîner hier, la soirée, la nuit, le réveil, le petit déjeuner... et comble de tout, elle, en train de mettre ses vêtements au sale au milieu de ceux de Root...

« Pff... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, merde. »

Elle recommença à douter, à analyser méthodiquement les événements les uns après les autres, une fois, deux fois, d'une façon quasi-névrotique. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret, les coudes posés sur les genoux, sa respiration devint difficile. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Non, non... »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, s'enfonça les doigts dans le front, martyrisant ses tempes, puis se passa les mains sur la nuque et se massa douloureusement les trapèzes. Elle respira profondément. Elle avait besoin de frapper, de se faire mal ou de boire. Elle se leva et se mit à se frapper le front sur un mur, un coup léger d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, adoptant un rythme régulier et violent.

« Sameen ! Tu es folle, arrête ! »

Root était entrée en trombe dans la salle de bain, l'avait saisie fermement à bras le corps et tirée violemment en arrière.

« Laisse-moi, Root ! »

Root avait l'avantage de la situation, elle avait pris Shaw par surprise, et celle-ci était focalisée sur son mouvement obsessionnel. Avant que Shaw n'ait pu réagir, elle la déséquilibra et la jeta à terre, la retourna face contre terre, lui attrapa fermement un avant-bras des deux mains, lui passa un pied sous l'épaule, puis tira sur son bras tout en le vrillant et exerça une pression dessus avec sa jambe. Shaw résista, Root accentua la pression.

« Si tu continues, je te brise l'articulation. »

Shaw gémit sous la douleur, lutta un moment, mais elle était bloquée et finit par abandonner la lutte.

« Root, tu me fais mal, râla-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché. À quoi joues-tu, Sameen ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Je.. rien, lâche-moi maintenant. »

Root vrilla son bras.

« Root, s'il te plaît... »

Root relâcha un peu la pression, mais maintint sa prise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Shaw ?

\- Quoi ? Rien, rien.

\- Si je te lâche qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Rien, promis.

\- Okay. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas intérêt. »

Root lâcha son bras, mais elle plaça son pieds entre ses omoplates et fit porter tout son poids dessus.

« Root, se plaignit Shaw.

\- Respire, Shaw. Calmement. Tu te relèveras quand tu te seras calmée et que tu n'agiras plus comme une hystérique. Pas avant. »

Shaw était furieuse. D'abord parce que Root l'avait arrêtée dans son auto-mutilation, ensuite parce qu'elle s'était encore une fois fait surprendre et enfin parce qu'elle se sentait affreusement humiliée. Elle était plaquée face contre terre et Root la maintenait sous son pied comme elle aurait maintenu un trophée de chasse ou un esclave. Elle fulminait littéralement.

« Shaw ! Tu me cherches vraiment ? Tu n'es pas en position de force là. Alors, soit tu reprends tes esprits, soit je te calme et d'une manière que tu n'apprécieras vraiment pas, l'avertit Root, insistant fortement sur le « je ». »

Elle accentua cruellement la pression de son pied. Shaw ferma les yeux et s'efforça de juguler sa fureur. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration tentant de lui donner de l'ampleur et de la profondeur.

Le temps s'étira en longueur, Root avait l'impression de tenir un animal sauvage sous sa botte qui, si elle le laissait échapper, lui sauterait à la gorge, dans le meilleur des cas ou s'auto-détruirait d'une façon ultra-violente dans le pire. La Machine l'avait prévenue dès qu'elle avait vu que Shaw menaçait de déraper, elle s'était précipitée au signal d'alerte et en entrant, quand elle avait vu Shaw prête à se fracasser la tête contre le mur, elle avait décidé que seule une action violente aurait raison d'elle.

Elle sentit Shaw se détendre peu à peu sous son pied, sur son visage elle vit passer un nombre incalculable d'expressions qui alla de la rage au calme, en passant par la colère, la frustration, la concentration, l'effort et l'humiliation. Root exécrait la situation, avoir Shaw littéralement sous sa botte la révulsait. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de respect pour elle, elle l'aimait aussi et elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais film sado-masochiste qui la dégoûtait. Elle haïssait Samaritain et elle le rendait responsable de l'état de Shaw. Il était responsable. Elle allait lui griller les circuits et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un immonde tas de mémoires défaillantes. En plus, elle avait envie de pleurer, voir Shaw ainsi lui était insupportable.

« Root ! C'est bon tu peux me lâcher. Je suis désolée. »

Root ne répondit rien et se contenta d'examiner Shaw attentivement.

« S'il te plaît, Root, plaida Shaw »

Root retira son pied, Shaw roula sur le dos et la regarda.

« Je... »

Root, ne la laissa pas continuer, elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

« Il faut que tu te dépêches de te préparer Sameen, on va être en retard et tu sais qu'Harold n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard. »

Shaw hocha la tête, attrapa ses affaires, se déshabilla et se changea rapidement sous le regard vigilant de Root.

« Va m'attendre sagement dans le salon Sam, lui demanda-t-elle quand elle eut fini de se préparer.»

Shaw partit s'asseoir dans le canapé sans moufter, tandis que Root se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle en sortit deux minutes plus tard habillée, vérifia que Shaw était tranquille, passa dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents et se maquiller puis disparut dans le dressing. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et se planta devant Shaw.

« Sameen ! »

Shaw leva les yeux, Root lui lança son couteau, celui qu'elle lui avait demandé le soir précédent, puis posa deux boîtes de munitions sur la table, quatre chargeurs et lui tendit ses armes.

« Remplis les chargeurs et garde des munitions avec toi, on risque d'en avoir besoin un peu plus tard.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Évidemment. »

Shaw regardait avec méfiance ses armes et les boîtes de munitions.

« Okay, Shaw, lança Root d'une voix cassante. Tu restes ici à glander et à broyer du noir toute la journée, je me débrouillerai toute seule et si ça tourne mal et que je me fais descendre, j'aurais une amoureuse pensée pour toi et louerai la sagesse qui t'as fait rester bien au chaud dans mon douillet appartement. »

La physionomie de Shaw s'assombrit, elle attrapa une des boîtes et se mit avec dextérité et rapidité à remplir les chargeurs.

« Tu n'as rien pour transporter les chargeurs et les munitions ?

\- Les poches de ton blouson devraient suffire pour un ou deux chargeurs, après tu peux prendre un sac à dos, tu en trouveras dans le dressing, prends celui que tu veux. ?

\- D'ac, merci.

\- Va le chercher et on s'en va. »

Tandis que Shaw s'éloignait à pas rapide, la Machine mit Root en garde, elle trouvait sa décision de lui rendre ses armes très imprudente.

« Je préfère prendre le risque.»

Elle ne supportait pas de voir Shaw indécise et hagarde. Elle avait besoin qu'elle redevienne l'arme vivante affûtée, déterminée et calculatrice qu'elle avait été, de retrouver Shaw avec tous ses défauts et toutes ses qualités qu'elle aimait toutes autant qu'elles étaient. Shaw aimait ses armes, elle savait qu'elle se sentait nue sans elles et lui retirer était comme lui refuser d'être ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle était, de lui prouver qu'on ne pouvait avoir confiance en elle, et de la conforter dans son idée qu'elle était dangereuse, qu'elle faisait partie des ennemis, qu'elle devait être éliminée. Et Root voulait qu'elle se sente bien, appréciée et aimée, qu'elle sache qu'on lui faisait confiance. Root lui faisait confiance, l'appréciait et l'aimait et elle n'allait rien faire qui puisse lui faire croire le contraire, tant pis si cela lui faisait courir des risques, elle comptait sur propre capacité à gérer Shaw, ses problèmes et ses traumatismes, et sur l'aide de La Machine.

Quand Shaw revint, Root enfila son blouson, ajusta son arme derrière son dos et fit signe à Shaw qu'elles partaient.

« Tu ne prends qu'un flingue ?

\- J'ai ce qu'il me faut dans le coffre de ma voiture. »

Root évita l'ascenseur, remarqua le coup d'œil qu'y jeta Shaw en passant devant et elles descendirent par les escaliers. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait essayer de savoir d'où venait cette soudaine phobie des ascenseurs, on était à New-York, et refuser de prendre un ascenseur risquait de vite s'avérer être un handicap majeur dont Shaw ne pouvait se permettre de souffrir.

« On va où ? demanda Shaw en entrant dans la voiture »

Elle aimait bien cette voiture, elle était confortable et promettait une conduite assez sportive, pas autant qu'un vrai modèle sport, mais assez pour pouvoir s'amuser... Si elle avait une chance un jour de la conduire.

« Au Queensbridge Park sous le pont de Queensboro, ce n'est pas trop loin nous y serons vite. »

.

Elles y arrivèrent un peu avant huit heures, Root avait garé la Bentley à proximité et elles continuèrent à pied. Shaw était plongée dans ses pensées, plutôt sombres à voir sa tête, elle n'était pas très sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de revoir les autres. Elle se morigénait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle cédait à toutes les demandes, toutes les exigences de Root depuis qu'elle lui était tombée dessus. C'était ridicule.

« Shaw ! Ça ira, arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Shaw répondit par un grognement, Root avait l'air de très bonne humeur, souriait aux anges et elle se demanda comment elle pouvait être aussi optimiste, elle était vraiment tarée en fait, mais elle devait avouer que son assurance était contagieuse et... qu'il était difficile de résister à quelqu'un qui dégageait autant de charme. Ouais bon, pff ! Ce n'était quand même pas une raison. Enfin peut-être pas. Enfin si peut-être, en fin de compte.

Quand elle arrivèrent au pont, ils étaient tous déjà là, Finch, Fusco et Reese. Shaw s'arrêta, tandis que Root les rejoignait. C'est Finch qui la vit en premier, il avait l'air heureux, Root se retourna pour la regarder et un sourire illumina ses traits, elle était folle de tout façon, puis Fusco et Reese la remarquèrent. Reese avait l'air soucieux, il savait très bien ce que c'était que d'avoir passé des mois en détention soumis à la torture. Quant à Fusco, son visage affichait clairement son inquiétude. Elle les regarda et ne put s'empêcher de se passer les doigts derrière l'oreille gauche, là où elle avait été opérée pour recevoir un implant qui faisait d'elle une marionnette de Samaritain. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière son oreille, ni rondeur suspecte, ni cicatrice. Elle avait beau palper minutieusement la chair, elle n'y décelait que ce qui devait être présent, rien de plus. Alors elle s'avança, prit place à côté de Root assez proche pour y trouver un sentiment de confort et c'est ainsi qu'elle ré-intrégra l'équipe, en silence, sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée. Ils regardèrent le fleuve couler pendant un long moment.

« Je suis content de vous revoir, Miss Shaw.

\- Harold, avez-vous besoin de nous aujourd'hui ? demanda Root.

\- Non, Miss Groves, rien ne nécessite votre présence auprès de moi ou à la station, d'ailleurs j'ai un cours à dix heures et je crains que mes étudiants ne me retiennent toute la journée.

\- Bien, vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient que je vous emprunte votre gorille ? J'ai un petit travail à faire et j'aurais besoin de son aide et de celle de Shaw. John, ça te dirait une petite virée en notre compagnie ?

\- Pas de problème Root. »

Finch regarda Root un peu inquiet.

« Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, Miss Groves.

\- Harry, vous me connaissez ! Et puis que peut-il m'arriver en compagnie des deux meilleurs chiens de gardes qu'on puisse trouver dans tout New-York ? Allez les enfants, on y va ! »

Finch les regarda s'éloigner, Root était imprévisible et son rapport fusionnel à la Machine l'inquiétait et le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Il trouvait aussi incroyable le retour de Miss Shaw. C'était une donnée qu'il n'avait pas prise en compte dans sa lutte contre Samaritain ces derniers temps. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas que ce soit Root qui ait mis la main dessus. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir... Pas comme lui.

« Le grand retour de l'équipe des tarées. Elles sont aussi folles l'une que l'autre. Ce qu'elles peuvent me foutrent les jetons parfois, lâcha Fusco avec une grimace.

Il les observa s'éloigner.

«En tout cas, il y en a qui vont déguster, finit-il sombrement. »

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Retour au service actif

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour sa relecture attentionnée._

* * *

 _Un peu d'action et une petite surprise pour Shaw cette fois..._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre III.**

* * *

.

.

« John, tu es bien équipé, ou as-tu besoin que je te fournisse en armement ?

\- J'ai mon Baby Eagle et un chargeur de rechange.

\- J'ai d'autres chargeurs du même type dans mon coffre, tu devrais en prendre un ou deux, ils sont tous pleins.

\- Tu nous emmènes où Root ?

\- Juste faire un petit tour à Harlem vers la 119ème entre Morning Side Avenue et Manhattan avenue, quelques paquets d'héroïne à récupérer.

\- Tu as décidé de te lancer dans le trafic de drogue ou tu es en manque ? demanda Shaw l'air dubitatif.

\- Sameen, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir de l'argent, quant à me droguer pour planer, je connais des moyens bien plus efficaces et nettement plus agréables... répliqua-t-elle, haussant les sourcils l'air provoquant.

\- Très drôle !

\- Bon les filles, on y va ? »

Reese les regarda un peu interloqué, non par la réplique de Root qui lui rappelait celles dont elle avait gratifié Shaw pendant des mois avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse, mais par la réaction de Shaw.

Elle avait répliqué sur un ton vif, mais pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas vue afficher l'air excédé qu'elle prenait toujours quand Root tentait de flirter avec elle. C'était assez curieux. Il s'abstint de toute réflexion et encore moins d'avoir l'air surpris.

Arrivée devant une belle Bentley, elle avait toujours de ces voitures, pensa-t-il un peu jaloux, Root lui ouvrit le coffre et souleva un plaid. Dessous se cachait un petit arsenal, des armes de poings, des munitions, des chargeurs en vrac, deux pains d'explosifs et un fusil de précision. Shaw reconnut un Ludis, un modèle Comando 1 ou 2, c'était une arme française assez sympa, mais mono-coup. Root avait dû le choisir pour son poids. Il était plus léger que beaucoup d'autres fusils à lunettes, mais Shaw n'aimait pas trop l'absence de chargeur sur ce modèle. N'empêche se dit-elle, Root savait quand même bien choisir ses armes. Reese s'empara de trois chargeurs et d'un Baby Eagle.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Root.

\- Décidément tu apprécies ce modèle. Vas-y, je t'en prie, prends ce qui te plaît John. Bon, toi Sam, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, conduire te ferait plaisir ? proposa-t-elle à Shaw.

\- Euh non, pas cette fois.

\- Comme tu veux. Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors en avant ! lança-t-elle joyeusement »

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent, aussi vite que le leur permettait la circulation, jusqu'au Morningside Park où Root se gara dès qu'elle trouva une place.

« Bon, c'est assez simple. Il y a un petit gang qui tient son quartier général dans un petit immeuble plus loin. Hier soir, ils ont récupéré une livraison d'héroïne, elle a déjà été coupée, mais elle doit être mise en sachet-dose. Si tout se passe comme prévu, quand nous arriverons, un quart de la marchandise aura déjà été empaqueté pour être prête à la vente, le reste sera encore sous forme de gros pains d'un kilo chacun. Donc on rentre, on discute un peu et on récupère le tout. Des questions ?

\- Root, tu veux entrer dans le quartier général d'un gang et leur piquer leur drogue comme ça ? Aussi simplement que si on allait acheter un paquet de chips dans une supérette ?

\- Oh, Sameen tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un peu de bagarre te ferait peur ? »

Shaw lui dédia une grimace.

« Shaw a raison Root. Tu comptes vraiment faire comme tu nous l'as expliqué ? Rentrer dans le tas, t'emparer de la drogue et repartir ?

\- À peu près, en fait j'ai un rendez-vous avec leur « boss », vous ferez office de gardes du corps.

\- Quel genre de rendez-vous ?

\- Je suis censée lui offrir de nouveaux débouchés pour son petit trafic. J'ai su le convaincre qu'il gagnerait beaucoup d'argent grâce à moi. L'appât du gain ferait accepter n'importe quoi à ce genre de petits malfrats. »

Elle abaissa son pare-soleil et ouvrit le cache du miroir qui s'y trouvait, elle vérifia son apparence, arrangea une ou deux mèches de ses cheveux et se tourna vers Shaw.

« Comment me trouves-tu ?

\- Irrésistible, affirma Shaw l'air sérieux. »

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Root, Shaw était vraiment adorable quand elle le voulait.

Shaw se traita de débile d'avoir sorti un truc pareil, devant Reese en plus, mais ça lui avait échappé et puis en plus, c'était vrai. Root était irrésistible, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mouais c'était surtout que... Shaw avait un faible pour elle, plus qu'un faible à vrai dire. Elle la dévisagea et se dit que sous peu le monde virtuel et le monde réel avaient de grande chance de se télescoper et qu'elle commençait à avoir une furieuse envie que cela arrive vite.

Root sortit de la voiture, Reese et Shaw la suivirent.

« Restez derrière moi, à deux pas et prenez vos têtes de tous les jours, ça suffira à vous rendre crédibles comme grosses brutes engagées comme hommes à tout faire par une charmante et vénéneuse jeune avocate sans scrupules.

\- Tu es avocate là ?

\- Oui, Maître Chandler pour tout t'avouer, du célèbre cabinet Chandler et Staw, déclara Root très fière d'elle-même. »

Pour le coup Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que Root pouvait paraître gamine quand elle se gargarisait du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à incarner les personnalités parfois improbables que lui fabriquait la Machine. Shaw ne comprenait pas trop sa joie. Elle, n'aimait pas particulièrement travailler sous couverture, se fondre dans une personnalité qui n'était pas la sienne. Root était un véritable caméléon, capable de tenir un rôle à la perfection quelles que soient les compétences nécessaires à la crédibilité du personnage qu'elle incarnait. Elle conduisait aussi bien un jet privé qu'un camion, parlait aussi bien avec l'accent d'Oxford qu'avec celui du Bronx ou du Texas, le Français comme le Russe. Elle pouvait soudain devenir une experte en numismatique, en philologie ou en cuisine française.

Ce n'était pas seulement la Machine qui lui permettait d'incarner ses rôles à la perfection, parce que si La Machine pouvait lui transmettre un savoir, elle ne pouvait lui transmettre le savoir-faire, et Root le possédait toujours, quel que soit celui exigé. C'était perturbant et fascinant.

Le siège du gang se signalait à cent mètres par la présence d'une demi-douzaine de jeunes loubards postés devant une entrée d'immeuble qui se donnaient des airs de durs. Quand Root fit mine de rentrer, ils l'arrêtèrent. Elle les regarda de haut, l'air offensé.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Little Chuck.

\- Ah ouais ? la provoqua un gars s'approchant d'elle. »

Il allait poser la main sur elle quand une main de fer la lui attrapa et il se retrouva instantanément et durement, plaqué face contre le mur. Les autres commencèrent à bouger. Shaw sortit son arme et la plaça contre la joue de l'homme qu'elle maintenait.

« Si vous bougez d'un pas, je le descends et je vous bute ensuite. Tous. Les uns après les autres »

Les hommes se figèrent, elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, ressemblait à une furie et paraissait vraiment très dangereuse.

« Allons, allons, pourquoi s'énerver ? intervint Root avec nonchalance. Sam, lâche ce pauvre garçon et vous, vérifiez donc que je ne suis pas, impatiemment attendue. Oh, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée, quel véritable manque de courtoisie. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je suis sûre que le nom de Jennifer Chandler vous dira quelque chose.

\- Ah, c'est vous l'avocate de East village ?

\- Voilà, les présentations n'auraient pas dû être omises, cela nous aurait évité ce violent petit intermède. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et n'en tiendrez pas rigueur à mon, un peu trop sanguin, garde du corps.

\- C'est bon, montez, Little Chuck vous attend. Rick accompagne-les.

\- Sam ! Rengaine ton arme et excuse-toi auprès du jeune homme s'il te plaît. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle était sérieuse ?

« Sam, s'il te plaît, insista Root. »

Oui, elle était sérieuse.

« Désolée, marmonna Shaw entre ses dents. »

Elle donna une bourrade à l'homme qu'elle tenait en le relâchant et il se cogna la tête dans le mur. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Shaw se fendit d'une grimace satisfaite et emboîta le pas à Root. Reese laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et les suivit.

Il avait été désagréablement surpris par la réaction de Shaw, la vitesse à laquelle elle avait bougé, sa violence, son manque de prise en compte de l'environnement dans lequel elle se mouvait. Les autres guignols auraient pu la descendre, même s'il veillait sur ses arrières. Sa réaction avait été animale, sauvage et hors de tout contrôle. Il hésitait à la mettre sur le compte d'un simple réflexe déterminé par une menace identifiée comme générale ou dirigée exclusivement sur la personne de Root. Avait-elle cherché à tous les protéger ou simplement à protéger Root ? Sa réponse, dans la seconde où elle avait vu l'homme prêt à porter la main sur Root, avait été si disproportionnée, qu'il penchait pour un sentiment exacerbé de protection uniquement dirigé vers l'interface de La Machine.

C'était curieux et assez inquiétant. Par contre, il avait aussi remarqué comment Shaw avait obtempéré sans protester aux exigences de Root, allant même jusqu'à présenter des excuses. S'il ne l'avait pas trouvée si hors de contrôle auparavant, il en aurait ri tant voir Shaw si obéissante lui semblait comique. Mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire.

Il se rappelait avoir croisé à l'armée des soldats qui, après trop de temps passé sur le terrain, dans des conditions trop difficiles, étaient revenus de mission transformés en chien de guerre fou dangereux. Certains pris de folie meurtrière subite, avaient même dû être abattus, quitte à transformer leur mort ignominieuse en mort héroïque auprès de leur famille.

Comment avouer que l'armée avait transformé un être aimé en psychopathe débordant de haine et d'envie de meurtre ?

Shaw lui faisait penser à ces pauvres types sacrifiés sur l'autel de la Patrie. Mais à quoi Shaw avait-elle été sacrifiée et pourquoi ? À quoi croyait-elle ? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment su. Elle était arrivée un jour et s'était mise à travailler avec dévouement pour Harold. Elle semblait heureuse d'être avec eux, mais était-ce parce qu'elle y trouvait l'excitation de se retrouver en opération et d'aligner des coups de poing, d'échanger des tirs, de manier des armes de pointes, d'infiltrer des organisations, de démanteler des complots ou parce qu'elle servait une cause qui lui tenait à cœur ?

Il n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas pour l'instant sa motivation semblait d'être d'exercer sa violence et de suivre Root au plus près. Elle lui faisait peur. Si Root n'avait pas été présente, il aurait refuser de continuer avec elle.

Il montèrent deux étages et le loubard leur demanda de l'attendre sur le palier.

« Little Chuck est dans le troisième appartement sur la gauche, expliqua Root. L'atelier d'empaquetage dans l'appartement d'à côté. Les deux appartements communiquent. Il y a quatre hommes et une femme, dangereuse, avec Little Chuck. Six hommes armés occupent l'appartement d'à côté, avec trois femmes en train de partager la drogue. Elles ne sont pas armées et pas dangereuses, ce sont juste des petites mains. Les hommes le sont par contre, mais seul l'un d'entre eux, celui en tee-shirt vert, sait vraiment bien se servir d'une arme, les autres sont des amateurs. Dans les deux appartements en face il y a respectivement trois et quatre hommes. Ils sont pour toi John. L'un des appartements, celui juste en face est fermé à clef, tu t'occuperas d'abord des hommes dans l'appartement qui est à sa droite. Le temps que les autres n'arrivent à ouvrir la porte, tu t'en seras débarrassé, après tu te débrouilleras avec les quatre autres, je te fais confiance. Par contre c'est toi Sameen, qui t'occupes de ceux en compagnie de Little Chuck et des six autres restants. Bien sûr, tu bénéficies de mon soutien inconditionnel en cas de problème.

\- Root, tu as programmé un assaut ? Je croyais que tu voulais négocier ?

\- Bien sûr John, que je veux négocier, mais tu sais bien comment vont les négociations avec ce genre de partie. Ces messieurs ne savent pas entendre raison, ils en veulent toujours plus et s'énervent si facilement. Je vous prépare seulement à toute éventualité fâcheuse. Au cas où elle arriverait.

\- On devrait descendre tout le monde tout de suite.

\- Je reconnais bien là ton farouche enthousiasme Sam, c'est charmant, mais laissons quand même une chance à nos amis, cela fera plaisir à La Machine.

\- Bah, comme tu veux, répondit Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci mon chou, lui déclara Root la gratifiant d'un gentil baiser sur la joue. »

Shaw fit un écart, surprise et jeta un regard noir à Root. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire et Shaw se détendit. Root était tarée mais... Shaw ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment mignonne. Mignonne ! Non sans rire, quelle drôle d'idée. Root avait perçu son trouble et son sourire s'élargit.

Le loubard les appela leur faisant signe de venir le rejoindre.

« Little Chuck vous attend. »

Ils s'avancèrent, Reese alla nonchalamment s'appuyer contre le mur entre les deux appartements que lui avait indiqués Root.

Root passa la porte, mais quand Shaw fit mine de la suivre, le loubard qui les avait accompagnés lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Toi, tu restes dehors, la dame entre seule pour parler à Little Chuck »

Avant que Shaw n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Root avait attrapé le poignet de l'homme et retiré sa main de l'épaule de Shaw.

« Elle reste avec moi. Je ne rentre pas sans elle, sinon je m'en vais. Vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous ouvrir le marché que je vous propose. Et je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, parce qu'en plus, vous me trouverez en travers de votre chemin. Et vous transmettrez, je vous prie jeune homme, mon message à Little Chuck. »

Root tourna les talons et fit un signe à Shaw et à Reese.

« Pierce ! Laisse-la entrer !

\- Et bien voilà quelqu'un de raisonnable. Il faut avoir un peu plus de jujotte pour espérer monter les échelons mon brave, dit-elle au loubard en lui donnant une pichenette sur la joue. »

Shaw sourit en coin, elle adorait quand Root soufflait quelqu'un, surtout quand ce n'était pas elle à vrai dire, c'était assez jubilatoire.

La négociation tourna court. Root mena la discussion en se fichant ouvertement de la tête de Little Chuck le traitant comme s'il avait été un gamin de six ans. Ses exigences furent perçues comme une insulte par le boss imbu de sa personne. Mais il s'aperçut surtout qu'il était en train de perdre la face et quand il surprit la fille, juchée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il trônait comme un roi nègre, sourire, il s'énerva et commença à se montrer très grossier avec Root. Shaw s'assombrit. Root continua à jouer l'avocate arrogante et quand le gars hors de lui exigea de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à dire, sourire enjôleur à l'appui, qu'elle voulait juste s'approprier sa livraison de drogue, qu'elle en avait besoin pour une affaire personnelle et qu'il se devait obtempérer au plus vite car elle était pressée.

« Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien connasse. Descendez-moi ces trois abrutis et virez-les hors de ma vue ! hurla-t-il à ses hommes.

\- Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça, c'est bien dommage, mais la négociation est close, conclut Root. »

Avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, les cinq membres du gang présents dans la pièce et leur boss gisaient à terre. Trois se tordaient de douleur et trois autres ne se plaindraient plus jamais.

« Sam, les genoux ! Pas la peine de tous les tuer sauvagement »

Shaw grogna et poussa violemment Root, l'écartant de la trajectoire d'une balle tirée par un des hommes qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement adjacent. Elle braqua son arme sur lui dans un même mouvement et tira. Il s'écroula, la tête réduite à l'état de bouillie sanglante, Puis elle se précipita dans la pièce d'où il venait. Root rétablie son équilibre et la suivit. Elle espérait pouvoir éviter un massacre, mais Shaw était trop rapide.

Quand elle arriva dans l'atelier, trois femmes terrorisées hurlaient recroquevillées dans les bras les unes des autres sous une table, cinq hommes baignaient dans leur sang, et ne se relèveraient plus jamais, et Shaw échangeait des coups de feu avec un sixième, réfugié derrière un meuble dans une autre pièce. Root sortit de sa ceinture une grenade étourdissante et la lança par-dessus la tête de Shaw.

« Tes yeux Sameen ! »

Shaw se plaqua de l'autre côté de la porte, la grenade explosa, on entendit un râle.

« Sameen, tu l'assommes, tu ne le tues pas ! Shaw !

\- Ouais, ouais, compris. »

Root entendit un bruit mat et un cri de douleur. Shaw réapparut.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Non. Merci pour tout à l'heure, je ne l'avais pas vu

\- À ton service Root.

\- Viens m'aider à ramasser tout ça, lui demanda celle-ci. Oh ! Et va voir où en est Reese.

\- Je suis là, c'est bon.

\- Bon, alors dépêchons-nous avant que les autres ne rappliquent. Nous pouvons passer par la sortie de secours un peu plus loin, il n'y a personne et le temps qu'il réagissent nous serons loin, mais il ne faut pas trop tarder. »

Reese avait été horrifié en entrant dans l'appartement, il y avait trois cadavres et trois blessés, il savait très bien à qui attribuer les uns et les autres. En débouchant dans l'atelier, il avait découvert un spectacle encore plus navrant. Il se dirigea dans l'autre pièce, puis revint l'air encore plus sombre.

« Tu les as massacrés Shaw.

\- J'ai sauvé le dernier, elle l'a juste assommé, le rassura Root.

\- Elle lui a fracassé le crâne, il est mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ce ne sont que des malfrats, en plus ils vendent de la merde qui empoisonne la moitié de ceux qui la leur achètent, cracha Shaw la voix mauvaise. Vraiment on s'en fout complètement qu'ils crèvent ou pas. »

Root vit Reese s'assombrir encore.

« Shaw ! S'il te plaît, l'implora Root.

\- Bon, okay, je me la ferme, râla Shaw.

\- John ! le tança Root.

\- Root, ce n'est pas possible, elle...

\- Je sais je sais, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, il faut que nous emballions tout ça au plus vite et que nous filions. Les autres sont déjà en train de monter. Alors si tu ne veux pas que d'autres cadavres s'alignent encore, tu nous aides. »

Reese hocha la tête et les aida à ramasser tous la marchandise qu'ils rangèrent dans des sacs de sport qui traînaient. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils filèrent vers la sortie de secours située au bout du couloir. Avant de quitter la pièce, Root se tourna vers les trois femmes toujours serrées les unes contre les autres.

« Vous devriez trouver un travail plus tranquille et moins dangereux »

Ils regagnèrent la voiture sans encombres et Root les conduisit vite hors du quartier.

« Et si nous allions prendre un petit café en attendant la suite ? »

Personne ne répondit, à vrai dire l'ambiance était glaciale dans l'habitacle. Shaw semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Reese contrarié et inquiet. Root soupira, cette matinée si bien commencée s'annonçait difficile. Elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre Reese avec elle. Maintenant elle se retrouvait à devoir gérer les errements de Shaw et les tourments de Reese. C'était épuisant et elle ne les supporterait pas longtemps s'ils continuaient sur cette voie. Ce serait complet si jamais ils en venaient aux mains. Reese était furieux contre Shaw et Shaw n'était pas en état de recevoir la moindre remontrance. S'il la cherchait, elle allait réagir violemment. Root n'était pas sûre d'avoir assez d'aplomb pour pouvoir s'interposer entre eux deux. Il fallait qu'elle désamorce la querelle qui s'annonçait violente et désastreuse.

Elle conduisit jusqu'au Hunters Point South Park et les traîna tous les deux à sa suite pour aller s'attabler au LIC landing. Elle aimait bien ce lieu ouvert sur l'East River au milieu du parc.

Il y avait déjà du monde, mais l'endroit restait tranquille.

« Shaw, tu peux aller passer la commande ? Un café Reese ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Donc un café, un thé vert sans sucre pour moi et toi, prends ce que tu veux, il doit y avoir aussi à manger si tu as faim.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille faire un tour aussi pendant que j'y suis ?

\- Ah très bonne idée, nous sommes samedi, le Green Market est ouvert, si tu voulais bien acheter un kilo de pommes rouges, un kilo de carottes, une livre de tomates, du céleri en branche, une livre d'oignons, deux gousses d'ail, trois fenouils, du gingembre si tu en trouves, ça serait parfait. Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ?

\- Tu me prends pour une demeurée ?

\- Je n'oserais jamais Sam, vraiment ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pfff, non, répondit Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci Shaw, c'est très gentil.

\- Je suis ton obligée Root, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Si Reese n'avait pas été là et qu'elle l'avait osé, Root lui aurait sauté au cou et l'aurait certainement embrassée. Elle aurait adoré voir la réaction de Shaw.

« Tu sais où c'est ?

\- Mouais.

\- Tiens, voilà de l'argent. »

Root sortit un porte-feuille de la poche intérieure de son blouson et le lui tendit, quand Shaw le prit, Root lui attrapa les doigts et les serra furtivement entre les siens. Shaw leva les yeux sur elle et Root la vit rougir. Elle lui sourit discrètement et la regarda s'éloigner.

Elle était euphorique !

Reese avait regardé la scène avec attention. Il avait vu Root serrer les doigt de Shaw, celle-ci rougir en réaction, écouté leur échange inconcevable dix mois plus tôt. Voir Root envoyer Shaw faire des courses lui apparaissait complètement effarant. Quant à surprendre Shaw en train de rougir...

« Bon John, maintenant que Shaw est partie, tu lâches le morceau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Écoute, je sais que tu es furieux, mais j'ai encore besoin de vous deux pour une petite mission aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie que vous finissiez par vous écharper. Je peux gérer Shaw, mais pas si tu n'y mets pas du tien, ça ne sera pas possible

\- Gérer Shaw ? Root ! Elle a complètement dérapé tout à l'heure, non seulement à notre arrivée, mais en plus, elle a tué neuf hommes sans sourciller. Tu ne gères rien du tout ! Elle est complètement hors de contrôle ! »

Reese était d'un naturel plutôt calme, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'élever la voix et vit Root avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Excuse-moi Root, je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai peur. Peur pour Shaw, peur pour toi, pour moi.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps.

\- Je sais, mais tu l'envoies sur le terrain sans lui avoir laissé ce temps que tu me demandes de lui accorder.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester sans rien faire et je ne peux pas la laisser chez moi toute seule à se morfondre. Elle déraille dès qu'elle est seule. Samaritain lui a fait subir des simulations, elle ne sait plus où elle en est, si elle vit dans un monde virtuel ou non. Elle s'était lancée dans une croisade stupide et mortelle. Et quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle a failli se tirer une balle dans la tête. Elle fait des cauchemars. Elle a besoin d'être avec nous, que nous lui fassions confiance.

\- Et tu as confiance en elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu prends une grande responsabilité Root elle peut t'exploser entre les mains.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, je l'ai toujours été, et je ne vais pas l'abandonner maintenant. John, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de Sameen. Tu es avec moi ou pas ? Je ferai attention, elle m'a prise par surprise tout à l'heure, mais je serai plus vigilante à partir de maintenant.

\- Elle ne peut pas se mettre à descendre la moindre personne qui se met en travers de son chemin... ou du tien. »

Root le regarda attentivement, Reese n'était pas imbécile sous ses airs de gorille mal dégrossi. Il connaissait les sentiments que Root portait à Shaw. Il comptait sur elle pour contrôler Shaw et implicitement il l'assurait de sa confiance. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

« J'y veillerai.

\- Okay, je te suis alors.

\- Merci, John. »

Il lui adressa une grimace de sympathie et ils restèrent en silence à attendre le retour de Shaw.

Shaw était partie faire les courses… pour Root. En fait pour elle et Root. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant, ouais c'était n'importe quoi. Bon de toute façon elle savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Root voulait parler à Reese, ce dont Shaw n'avait aucune envie. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa petite performance ce matin. Pourtant elle avait fait un joli carton et elle s'était bien défoulée.

Il était chiant, c'était vraiment débile toutes ces précautions, ce point d'honneur à ne tuer personne. En plus, c'était hypocrite. Tirer dans les genoux de quelqu'un pouvait le laisser handicapé à vie. Elle était médecin, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Tout ça pour garder bonne conscience. Un salaud méritait d'être mort un point c'est tout.

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Pourtant elle avait adhéré à ces conneries avant. Avant de se retrouver sur un lit, le plus souvent attachée, droguée, méprisée, manipulée. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment accepté, avant, de tirer dans des genoux plutôt que dans le cœur ou dans la tête ? C'était un peu plus crade dans la tête, ça faisait gicler de la cervelle, du sang et des bouts de boîte crânienne partout, mais quand on était énervé, toute cette boucherie était plutôt une source d'apaisement. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un effort de concentration.

Pourquoi pouvait-elle avoir accepté de laisser derrière elle des tas de corps se tordant sur le sol plutôt que morts ?

Parce que c'était d'abord, reconnut-elle, un excitant défi à relever. Tirer dans les genoux et atteindre sa cible à chaque coup, demandait une grande adresse. La cible était petite, basse et le plus souvent mouvante, bien plus dure à atteindre qu'un cœur ou une tête, et Shaw adorait les défis et surtout, elle adorait les relever avec brio. Et elle avait rarement raté son coup. Ensuite pourquoi ? Le défi suffisait à ce qu'elle se plie aux règles. Y avait-il une autre raison ? Celle de faire plaisir à Harold ? D'intégrer une équipe de cinglés qui s'amusait à sauver des numéros ? Mouais peut-être aussi.

.

* * *

.

Après avoir quitté l'ISA elle s'était ennuyée, même quand elle avait travaillé à droite à gauche comme chauffeur pour des bandes de malfrats en mal de cambriolages spectaculaires. C'était marrant, mais trop répétitif. C'était trop facile aussi. Que ce soit n'importe où dans le monde, elle n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à échapper à la police, à déjouer ses pièges, contourner ses barrages ou les surveillances mises en place. C'était tous des amateurs. Et puis le maniement des armes lui manquait. Elle en avait bien une comme chauffeur au cas où… Mais elle ne s'en était jamais servie, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Elle avait essayé plusieurs pays, plusieurs bandes, mais à chaque fois elle avait fini par se lasser.

Elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle était grillée pour l'armée aux États-Unis. Elle avait pensé un temps à la légion étrangère française, mais elle se faisait peu d'illusions sur ce qu'on lui proposerait comme affectation, si jamais ils l'acceptaient, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Alors ?

Mercenaire ? Elle détestait les mercenaires, elle en avait croisé en Afghanistan. C'était la plupart du temps des cons, pas toujours sérieux, ni courageux, ni compétents. En plus, ils servaient le plus souvent de plantons - merci bien - pour des installations classées sensibles, de gardes du corps ou d'auxiliaires auprès de services de police ou d'unités militaires pourries avec qui ils partageaient les débauches et les exactions. Très peu pour elle.

Et puis... elle avait repensé à l'ancien militaire, l'ex-agent de la CIA, et au gars à la tête de prof. Ils lui avait proposé de reprendre un job sensiblement comparable à celui qu'elle faisait pour l'ISA.

Elle s'était bien amusée à l'ISA. Les missions étaient variées, intéressantes. Elle avait du matériel dernier cri à sa disposition et pouvait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de sa vie : conduite, tir, survie, surveillance, interrogatoires, médecine, combat, enfin tout. Peut-être serait-ce la solution ? Elle était rentrée à New-York, avait trouvé la planque de Finch, cet idiot croyait être bien caché, et avait commencé à bosser pour eux, et puis voilà, elle s'était mise à dégommer des genoux.

.

* * *

.

Maintenant... Ce matin, elle avait oublié tout ça. Ce gars qui avait voulu poser sa main sur Root, ce ridicule Little Chuck qui l'avait insultée. Ça l'avait prodigieusement énervée. Ils puaient tous en plus, la bière, le tabac, la transpiration. Ça lui avait soulevé le cœur et quand elle les avait tous butés, elle avait enfin pu recommencer à respirer, contente d'être là, d'être avec Root aussi.

Root ne lui avait fait aucune remontrance, c'était Reese qui posait problème. Elle reprit son chemin vers le marché. Root réglerait le problème et Reese ne viendrait pas lui chercher des noises. S'il le faisait, elle lui casserait la gueule et le problème serait réglé. Ou peut-être pas... Il valait mieux faire confiance à Root. Mouais ça, c'était une meilleure idée.

Elle se dépêcha de faire les courses, les gens avait tous l'air bizarre dans le marché, comme s'ils n'étaient pas réels. Elle avait l'impression de se mouvoir dans un jeu vidéo pour demeurés. Ils étaient trop beaux, trop propres sur eux, trop souriant, dégoulinant de bonheur et de sérénité. Elle commençait à transpirer et la panique plantait peu à peu ses griffes dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, vite. Elle bouscula deux-trois personnes aux caisses, ils râlèrent, elle leur lança un regard noir. Ils lui trouvèrent une tête de névrosée et la laissèrent passer sans plus protester. Elle régla ses achats en vitesse et se précipita dehors. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve les autres, rapidement.

Root la vit arriver pratiquement au pas de course, traînant ses paquets avec aussi peu de soin que si elle avait transporté des sacs de patates. Elle pensa tristement que ses malheureuses tomates, si Shaw en avait trouvé, allaient ressortir toute talées de leur paquet malmené. Shaw arriva si vite qu'elle faillit renverser la table.

« Zut, je n'ai pas commandé les boissons »

Root s'aperçut qu'elle transpirait et qu'elle avait l'air égaré.

« Ce n'est pas grave Sam, pose tes paquets et viens faire un tour avec moi, on passera la commande ensemble. John, tu veux bien nous excuser cinq minutes ? »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, passa son bras sous celui de Shaw et la tira avec elle. Elle s'éloigna un peu et repéra un endroit à peu près tranquille. Le parc ne regorgeait pas de lieux où on pouvait bénéficier d'une certaine intimité, mais tant pis, Shaw était en train de glisser et elle voulait l'arrêter avant qu'elle se mette encore, à faire n'importe quoi. Elle la tourna face à elle.

« Shaw. »

Pas de réponse ni orale, ni physique .

« Sameen, dit elle doucement »

Elle l'attira contre elle et le serra dans ses bras. Shaw resta inerte.

« Sameen, s'il te plaît »

Elle remonta une main sur la nuque de Shaw et commença à la caresser doucement. Shaw laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Elles restèrent un moment immobiles. Tout à coup, Shaw la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle et Root la sentit lui enfoncer les dents dans le creux de l'épaule. Elle la mordit férocement. Root serra les dents pour ne pas crier et ne pas bouger. Shaw lui écrasait les vertèbres avec ses mains et elle sentait son sang couler sous la morsure à l'épaule. Elle continua à lui caresser doucement la nuque et attendit. Enfin, Shaw relâcha son étreinte et arrêta de la mordre pour revenir placer son front sur son épaule. Elle respirait amplement, Root la laissa récupérer patiemment. Quand elle pensa qu'elle était prête, elle l'écarta d'elle.

« Tu viens ? John va s'impatienter et j'aimerais vraiment boire un thé.

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui merci. C'est euh… le marché, les gens, je...

\- C'est okay Sameen, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

\- Mais...

\- Chuuuut, souffla Root.

Elle se pencha sur Shaw et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Viens maintenant »

La sensation avait été fugace, mais… euh… réconfortante, décida Shaw.

Root quant à elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de l'embrasser comme ça en plein parc, elle n'était pas très démonstrative, quoi que les gens puissent en penser et elle détestait les grandes effusions en public. Ça l'avait toujours énervée quand les gens s'y adonnaient et forçaient de parfaits inconnus à y assister. Mais Sameen lui avait semblé si vulnérable, si misérable, que cela avait été instinctif. Bah au moins Shaw ne l'avait pas jetée et elle semblait beaucoup plus normale que tout à l'heure quand elle avait percuté, tête baissée, leur table. Et Root devait s'avouer que la sensation d'embrasser Shaw avait été très agréable et qu'elle retenterait bien l'expérience dans un lieu plus propice, à un moment... plus propice aussi. Et quand ça arriverait, elle prendrait tout son son temps et prolongerait les sensations plus longtemps... du moins si Shaw la laissait faire...

Pfff, soupira-t-elle, il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de sauter imprudemment, là tout de suite, sur Shaw et de se prendre une châtaigne… ou pas, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas. Elle secoua la tête et remisa ses fantasmes au fond d'un placard bien dissimulé à la vue de tous... ou presque. Parfois en présence de Shaw, elle manquait de discrétion.

Elles passèrent commande et revinrent avec les gobelets s'asseoir en compagnie de Reese. Il eut la délicatesse de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de suspect et chacun but avec plaisir sa boisson. Shaw avait pris un grand café et des pâtisseries qu'elle mangea de bon appétit.

« Bon, tout le monde va bien ? Vous êtes prêts pour la suite ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as programmé ? L'attaque d'un dépôt d'armes clandestin, le démantèlement d'un réseau d'esclavagistes, la libération d'un otage de la triade chinoise ? demanda Shaw sarcastique.

\- Il y a un peu de ça. La Machine veut juste que j'aille récupérer quelqu'un retenu contre son gré dans un entrepôt à Newark.

\- Qui est-ce, demanda Reese.

\- Aucune idée. Elle m'enverra plus tard d'autres instructions. Pour l'instant, j'ai sa localisation. Il est retenu par un groupuscule d'extrémistes anti-gouvernementaux.

\- Quel rapport avec l'opération de ce matin ?

\- Hum, toujours l'esprit vif Sam, mais je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant »

Shaw grimaça à son intention, elle savait très bien que, même si elle agissait de façon erratique, Root suivait toujours un plan pré-établi où chaque mouvement prenait place après un autre et en précédait un nouveau. Que tout était, sous une fausse apparence illogique, parfaitement ordonné.

Root ne savait pas toujours pourquoi elle partait en mission, quel en était l'objectif réel et elle s'en fichait carrément. Elle suivait juste aveuglément et gaiement, la plupart du temps, les ordres de la Machine qui elle, savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Shaw ne comprenait pas que Root puisse ainsi aveuglement obéir à des ordres sans savoir de quoi il en retournait. Elle était injuste à vrai dire. Elle savait très bien ce que c'était que de suivre des ordres sans poser de questions, sans se, poser de questions. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait pendant six ans, à l'armée d'abord puis à l'ISA. Elle était vraiment mal placée pour traiter Root de fanatique… sauf que Shaw avait toujours obéi à des hommes ou des femmes, en chair et en os, et que Root obéissait à ce truc, ce robot, cette IA. Mais bien sûr Shaw, pensa-t-elle dans un élan de lucidité, parce que qui donnait réellement les ordres à l'ISA ? Ouais bon c'est vrai, c'était La Machine déjà, mais elle ne le savait pas, alors ce n'était pas pareil et...

« Bon Shaw, tu arrives ou quoi ? »

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux sur Reese. Root et lui étaient debout et l'attendaient. Reese portait même dans ses bras les paquets que Shaw avait rapportés du marché.

« Oui, oui, je viens.

\- Tu te tritures trop l'esprit Sameen. Tu devrais penser à te détendre un peu, lui conseilla Root gentiment, un peu de distraction te ferait du bien. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas te trouver quelque chose à faire pour ce soir »

Shaw repensa à son capitaine en Irak et se mit à rougir, l'air vraiment gêné. Cela n'échappa pas à Root.

« Sam ?

\- Laisse tomber Root et épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. »

Root la regarda s'éloigner interloquée. Pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas identifiée Shaw fuyait droit devant elle, l'air franchement confus, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Reese, sans comprendre. »

Reese haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il préférait de toute façon ne pas savoir ce qui motivait parfois, les réactions de l'une ou de l'autre des deux jeunes femmes, quand elles étaient ensemble. Elles inter-agissaient parfois si étrangement, qu'il se doutait que les réponses qu'il pourrait trouver pour expliquer leurs attitudes l'une envers l'autre deviendraient vite embarrassantes. Qu'elles se débrouillent toutes seules !

Il se mit en marche laissant Root songeuse. Elle le rejoignit et lui proposa son aide pour porter les paquets. Il refusa galamment et Root ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner sur ses manières de chevalier-servant. Ils continuèrent à gentiment s'échanger des piques. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trop appréciés auparavant. Root trouvait que c'était une brute stupide et Reese l'avait classée depuis qu'elle avait enlevé Finch, comme élément incontrôlable, dangereux et psychotique. Plus tard, il avait reconnu qu'elle n'était pas dénuée de qualités et qu'on pouvait, dans une certaine mesure, lui faire confiance. Mais quand Shaw avait disparu, Reese avait découvert que Root n'était pas aussi folle qu'elle en avait parfois l'air. Il s'était surtout mis à l'admirer, pour son courage, sa fidélité, sa détermination et le respect qu'elle témoignait à Finch.

Elle était restée à ses côtés quand il était en danger et Root avait aussi cessé de le traiter en homme de Cro-Magnon sans cerveau. Ils s'étaient découverts bons compagnons et depuis leurs relations étaient devenues amicales. Il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien, même s'il se sentait plus proche de Shaw.

Shaw les attendait appuyée contre la Bentley. Elle s'était recomposé un visage impassible et à l'arrivée de Root, elle tendit la main.

« Je peux conduire ?

\- Tu connais la route ? demanda Root en lui tendant les clefs »

Shaw vexée qu'on puisse mettre en doute sa connaissances de la ville lui arracha les clefs des mains sans un mot et ouvrit la voiture. Elle régla le siège et les rétroviseurs et démarra en trombe.

« Sam, conduis si tu veux, mais ce serait bien d'éviter le commissariat ou la fourrière.

\- Reese nous arrangera le coup, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Oui, enfin pas si tu écrases deux ou trois piétons ou que tu envoies des voitures dans le décor. Là, je ne pourrai rien faire.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux rabat-joies.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène sur un circuit ce soir ?

\- C'est naze les circuits, on n'y rencontre que des prétentieux qui se croient les rois de la route et qui ne savent même pas ce qu'est un moteur, qui n'ont jamais mis les mains dans le cambouis. Ils ne savent même pas faire une vidange, imagine, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec et méprisant.

\- J'imagine sans peine Sam, plaisanta Root lui tapotant la main posée sur le levier de vitesse.

\- Tu saurais changer une courroie de transmission Root ? la défia Shaw. »

Shaw retira brusquement sa main, cette conversation l'énervait prodigieusement.

« Bien sûr Sam que je saurais, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà travaillé comme mécanicien dans un garage. »

Évidemment... comment Shaw avait-elle pu croire qu'elle allait avoir le dernier mot ?

Elle se renfrogna et pour faire passer sa frustration, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, fit peur à un pauvre conducteur en costume-cravate en lui passant sous le nez et en klaxonnant au dernier moment. L'homme terrifié freina brusquement et la voiture derrière lui, s'encastra bruyamment dans la sienne.

Shaw grimaça méchamment un sourire de satisfaction.

Root et Reese s'abstinrent le reste du trajet de lui faire la moindre réflexion et se contentèrent de s'accrocher à leur siège en espérant qu'ils ne croiseraient aucune patrouille de police occupée à ne rien faire. Le dieu des chauffards devait s'ennuyer ce jour-là car ils arrivèrent sans encombre à Newark. Une fois dans la zone portuaire, Root guida Shaw, lui répétant les indications que lui donnait au fur et à mesure La Machine. Shaw finit par s'arrêter sur un petit parking.

« Tu t'es bien amusée Shaw ? lui demanda Root mi-figue mi raisin en descendant de voiture.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ? La balade ne t'a pas plu ?

\- Euh, les filles, vous ne voudriez pas remettre cette discussion à plus tard ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'on nous attendait. »

Il ne voulait pas les voir entamer une querelle où Root finirait immanquablement par avoir le dernier mot comme elle l'avait toujours avec Shaw. En plus, celle-ci avait déjà l'air de très mauvaise humeur et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se mette ensuite à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait pour se passer les nerfs.

« Désolée John, s'excusa Root. Bon alors, La Machine n'a pas de données permanentes sur l'entrepôt. Il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance. Ces données proviennent des ordinateurs ou des portables qui sont, ou ont été en service à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Actuellement, elle ne peut couvrir qu'une partie des lieux. Les occupants sont des paranos, pas aussi bien organisés que ne l'était Vigilance, mais ils sont comme eux adeptes des solutions radicales et violentes. Ils ont aussi la gâchette facile et sont bien équipés en armes légères et en armes lourdes. Il faudra être prudents. Nous pourrions prendre quelques grenades assourdissantes. La Machine pense que toi Shaw, tu pourrais t'équiper du Ludis, t'infiltrer par le toit et trouver un emplacement pour nous couvrir durant toute l'opération, John et moi nous chargerons de localiser notre cible et de l'extraire sans dommage. »

Shaw prit sa proposition comme une insulte, elle comprenait très bien que Root voulait l'écarter de la scène des opérations.

« Shaw, arrête de faire la tête, c'est toi la meilleure tireuse de nous trois, de plus c'est toi la plus agile. Je me vois mal monter en un temps raccord sur le toit, le Ludis dans le dos et passer par un minuscule vasistas, quant à John il est trop gros.

\- Par où faut-il que je passe ? »

Root lui expliqua la configuration des lieux et lui remit une oreillette.

« Tu nous préviens quand tu es en position et tu restes bien en contact avec nous, d'accord ?

\- Mouais. »

Elle s'éloigna le fusil dans le dos, pas très sûre que les arguments de Root aient été déterminants pour lui faire apprécier le rôle du tireur en couverture. Elle était contrariée que Root puisse ne pas lui faire confiance. En même temps, elle avait quand même un chouette fusil et Root avaient reconnu ses compétences. En plus l'air de rien, même si elle voulait l'éloigner, et ça, ça la rendait furieuse, elle mettait quand même sa vie et celle de Reese entre ses mains, au cas où ils seraient débordés. Mais si elle étaient venue avec eux, ils n'auraient jamais couru ce genre de risque.

« Sam, tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi une fois à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas de visibilité sur une grande partie de l'entrepôt et je sais pas combien d'hommes sont à l'intérieur. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tu seras mes seuls yeux dans les zones d'ombres.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir seule. Loin de moi.

\- Pour me surveiller ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a demandé de le faire ce matin ?

\- …

\- Sameen ?

\- Si c'est moi, désolée. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire Sam, j'aime quand tu m'impressionnes, plaisanta Root.

\- T'es débile !

\- Où es-tu ?

\- J'arrive sur le toit. Attends...Voilà, c'est bon je suis à l'intérieur. C'est juste un grand entrepôt avec des bureaux à l'étage, sur le côté opposé à l'entrée… Euh, il y a une porte de service sur la gauche.

\- Tu vois des hommes ?

\- J'en vois quatre en train de jouer aux cartes sur une caisse près des escaliers menant aux bureaux. Je distingue aussi deux silhouettes derrière les vitres.

\- C'est bon ceux-là je les vois. Il sont trois de plus, c'est l'entrepôt qui est aveugle.

\- Je ne vois pas tout Root. Il y a beaucoup de caisses et de containers, ma vision est partielle. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres gars disséminés ailleurs.

\- Tu vois la porte principale et la porte de service d'où tu es ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça suffira. On arrive, tu couvres cette zone et tu nous communiques tout ce que tu vois.

\- Je m'occupe des quatre avant votre entrée ?

\- Juste à notre arrivée. Hé Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Évite de les envoyer au cimetière si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire. Considère que c'est une faveur que tu me fais.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Root.

\- À tout de suite. »

Root était capable de lui faire faire vraiment n'importe quoi. En fait, elle serait peut-être capable de faire n'importe quoi juste pour qu'elle lui adresse un sourire approbateur. Ou un sourire tout court, c'était bien aussi.

Shaw attendit le signal, puis se mit à aligner les gars. Ce n'était pas si facile. Le chargement du Ludis n'était pas rapide et elle perdait du temps entre chaque tir. Mais Root et Reese se déplacèrent rapidement et à eux trois ils mirent vite l'ensemble des hommes hors de combat.

Shaw tua quand même un homme. Root n'avait pas reçu d'instruction militaire et elle ne réagissait pas très vite à ses indications de position. À un moment, Shaw vit un homme en embuscade derrière elle, Root était occupée à échanger des coups de feu avec un autre type et elle n'avait pas remarqué l'autre homme arriver. Quand elle eut mit son adversaire à terre, elle se mit à découvert, l'homme derrière elle, surgit de derrière une caisse et la mit en joue. Shaw n'avait pas d'angle de tir.

« À cinq heures Root ! »

Root hésita commença à se tourner du mauvais côté, Shaw jura, sortit son arme de poing et arrosa l'endroit où se tenait le gars, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le toucher, mais c'était juste pour le forcer à se mettre à couvert et que Root fasse de même. L'homme avait tiré une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne tire, mais il avait été perturbé par la soudaine pluie de balles et son arme avait dévié. Shaw vit Root chanceler. Merde, elle avait été touchée !

« Root !

\- Ça va ce n'est rien, Sam. »

Shaw passa le fusil en travers de son épaule gauche, sauta dans le vide, se reçut sur une caisse, roula sur son épaule droite, sauta plus bas, se remit en position et attendit. Elle était calme, concentrée et quand l'homme réapparut sa tête explosa.

\- Root ?

\- Où es-tu Sam ?

\- À une heure, sur les containers.

\- Okay, je te vois. Ne bouge pas, tu continues à couvrir les entrées. Tu les vois toujours toutes les deux ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Shaw tu ne bouges pas et tu fais ce que je te dis, aboya Root.

\- Okay reçu, se défendit Shaw.

\- John ?

\- Bureaux nettoyés.

\- Tu as trouvé l'homme que nous cherchions ?

\- Oui, mais il est dans un sale état. Il a une tête de junkie.

\- Je sais, c'était pour ça aussi la drogue ce matin. Tu as placé les pains d'héroïne de notre ami Little Chuck dans leur coffre ? la combinaison que je t'ai donnée était la bonne ?

\- Oui, pas de problème, tout est en place. Il n'y a plus qu'à emmener l'otage et à appeler les stups.

\- On les appellera un peu plus tard. Emmène l'otage à la voiture. Je voudrais faire un petit tour, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer dans l'entrepôt. Je garde Shaw en couverture et la Machine me préviendra si quelqu'un vient.

\- D'accord, je vous attends sur le parking, s'il y a un problème tu m'appelles. »

C'était agréable de travailler avec John, il était discipliné, efficace et ne posait jamais trop de questions.

Quant à elle, elle avait un petit cadeau pour Shaw. Elle avait demandé conseil à La Machine et elles avaient trouvé exactement ce qu'il fallait à Sameen pour s'amuser un peu. La Machine avait un peu rechigné, mais Root avait su se montrer convaincante. Se mettre en danger et violer la loi de temps en temps, n'avait rien de répréhensible, et là, c'était pour la bonne cause. La Machine avait fini par accepter et Root était très contente d'elle.

Elle navigua entre les containers, détourna la tête en passant devant le cadavre de l'homme que Shaw avait tué et finit par trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle l'ouvrit. Oui, c'était une super idée, pensa-t-elle ravie. Shaw allait adorer.

« Sam ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux descendre et venir me rejoindre ?

\- J'arrive. »

Root l'entendit progresser par bonds.

« Root où es-tu ? Je ne te vois plus.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Là, où tu étais tout à l'heure quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

\- Attends-moi, je viens te chercher. »

Elle trouva Shaw qui l'attendait encore sur ses gardes. Elle frémit en la voyant. Shaw avait cette façon animale de dominer son environnement, de contrôler l'espace dans lequel elle se mouvait comme s'il était son territoire. C'était absolument fascinant. Vêtue de noir, le fusil en travers de l'épaule, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras souples et disponibles, elle était prête à bondir. Elle avait l'âme d'un dangereux prédateur.

Root pensa que ses ancêtres perses devaient compter parmi eux un guerrier mythique ou une déesse sanguinaire qui avait choisi de transmettre une partie de son héritage à Shaw. Elle était exaltante. Vraiment. Root adorait la voir comme ça.

Shaw lui sauta dessus en la voyant.

« Root montre-moi, où as-tu été touchée ?

\- Laisse tomber Sam, je...

\- Arrête, je sais que tu as reçu une balle. Montre-moi ça tout de suite. »

Root soupira, mais écarta son blouson et leva son pull. La balle l'avait effleurée, elle saignait, mais c'était sans gravité. Shaw prenait son rôle au sérieux, elle examina attentivement la blessure et palpa les contours de la plaie.

« Okay, ce n'est pas grave, mais il faudra que je te mette quand même un pansement et une crème antibiotique. »

Root sourit. Shaw releva les yeux.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien Sameen. Allez, laisse-ça. Viens, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

\- Root, attends. Comment fais-tu avec la Machine ? Comment te désigne-t-elle tes cibles ?

\- Par des sons, plus ou moins aigus.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres toutes les deux.

\- Oh Sameen ! Commencerais-tu à éprouver un semblant de sympathie pour La Machine, elle va être ravie de l'apprendre.

\- Toi et ta boîte de conserve !

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, lança-t-elle en riant, et suis-moi. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ce que je t'ai réservé… Ce que nous, t'avons réservé. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, mais Root lui attrapa la main sans lui demander son avis et la tira à sa suite, elle était sur-excitée. Shaw se demandait ce qu'elle, ce qu'elles, avaient bien pu lui préparer. Elle avait plus ou moins confiance dans le résultat. Root pouvait se montrer excentrique, fantasque, et le fait que La Machine soit de la partie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle arriva devant un grand container. Root trépignait, son visage s'éclaira soudain.

« J'ai une super idée. Attends, viens par-là »

Elle la poussa un peu plus loin, dans un espace dégagé, et sortit un foulard de sa poche de blouson. Elle le replia pour lui donner lui donner la forme... d'un lien ? Shaw lui lança un regard de mise en garde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'attacher si c'est que tu crains, juste te bander les yeux.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, c'est hors de question. Qu'est ce que tu fous Root ? Reese nous attends dehors avec un gars réduit à l'état d'une chique molle d'après ce qu'il en a dit, et toi, tu veux jouer à colin-maillard ?

\- Personne n'est en danger, La Machine nous protège. Allez Sam, s'il te plaît. Je t'assure que tu vas être très contente. »

Shaw se rembrunit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce… scénario ? Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle chercha les yeux de Root comme une bouée de sauvetage. Root avait senti son trouble, elle lui sourit gentiment et tenta de la rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas un piège Shaw, juste un cadeau, pour te remercier d'avoir veillé sur moi aujourd'hui. Et… aussi parce que je pense que tu as besoin de te distraire, de faire quelque chose qui te fera vraiment plaisir, qui chassera au loin, même si ce n'est que le temps d'une soirée, tous tes démons. Un truc grâce à quoi, pour reprendre les mots qui te viendraient à la bouche, tu vas vraiment prendre ton pied. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le maniement d'une arme quelconque ou des ébats torrides. »

Root lui adressa une grimace encourageante pleine de promesses.

« Tu crois vraiment que...

\- Sam, tu vas adorer. Si ce n'est pas le cas je m'engage à faire tout ce que tu voudras pendant vingt-quatre heures.

\- Ah ouais, tu prendrais ce risque ?

\- Parfaitement. »

Root semblait s'amuser comme une folle, elle n'arrivait même pas à tenir en place et passait d'un pied sur l'autre, Shaw voyait qu'elle luttait pour ne pas afficher un sourire encore plus grand que celui qu'elle arborait déjà. Elle ressemblait à une ado préparant un bon tour à ses copines.

Elle était fêlée, mais Shaw ne put s'empêcher de la trouver inoffensive et vraiment craquante. Comment pouvait-elle résister à une joie aussi communicative ? Elle sentait des vagues de pensées folâtres rouler vers elle, l'entourer, rendre l'air plus léger, plus frais, chasser peu à peu tout le noir qui enserrait son âme et son cœur. C'était complètement déstabilisant et elle était à deux doigts de céder à l'euphorie dégagée par Root.

« D'accord alors. Mais t'as intérêt à ce que ça me plaise. »

Root vint lui poser le foulard sur les yeux et le noua derrière sa tête. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shaw et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'accord ? Je reviens et tu ne triches pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu attends que je vienne te retirer ton bandeau. Okay ?

\- Hum, c'est bon Root, je t'attends.

\- Super, s'exclama Root en lui déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue. »

Elle s'éloigna en courant. Shaw l'entendit monter les escaliers qui menaient aux bureaux. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait compris que sa surprise était dans le container devant lequel elles s'étaient arrêtées tout à l'heure, pourquoi Root était-elle partie dans les bureaux ? Elle l'entendit redescendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, passer devant elle. Elle s'arrêta, lui attrapa la tête et lui reposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Root, grogna Shaw

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle était folle. Ensuite Shaw reconnut le bruit d'une porte de container qu'on ouvre, puis plus rien, puis... Elle se figea et tendit l'oreille. Un bruit de moteur et pas de n'importe quel moteur, un moteur puissant, et vu le bruit même au ralenti, bien arrangé. La voiture approcha. Shaw s'impatientait, elle en piaffait d'avance. Root coupa le contact, ouvrit la portière et vint se placer près de Shaw.

« Alors ? Ça te plaît ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Enlève-moi ce truc Root.

\- Ce que tu peux te montrer impatiente Sam.

\- Root.

\- Et... très sage, je dois bien l'avouer. »

Oui c'était vrai, ragea Shaw, elle mourait d'envie de voir la voiture qui se trouvait devant elle et elle n'avait même pas bougé, pas même eu un geste pour retirer son bandeau. Elle se sentit stupide. Mais Root le lui retira et elle resta les bras ballants en découvrant la voiture.

Root l'observa amusée. Shaw était fascinée, elle s'approcha de la voiture, passa sa main sur la carrosserie, commença à en faire le tour, examinant tous les petit rajouts qui avaient transformer cette Nissan GTR en bête de la route. Et elle n'avait encore regardé ni dans l'habitacle, ni sous le capot.

« Shaw, tu m'excuseras il faut que je règle le problème de notre petit otage et John commence à s'impatienter. »

Shaw fit un vague signe pour lui signifier qu'elle avait entendu et continua son examen.

Root s'éloigna. Elle appela d'abord Jason Greenfield et lui demanda de venir récupérer l'otage. Elle lui expliqua que la Machine voulait qu'il prenne soin de lui, qu'il avait été forcé de devenir un junkie, mais qu'elle avait des doses d'héroïne, qu'il trouverait dans un sac posé sur la banquette arrière de la Bentley, pour le maintenir avant de se lancer plus tard, dans un programme de désintoxication. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme et pourquoi la Machine avait besoin de lui, mais Jason lui assura qu'il saurait s'en occuper. Il avait eu des parents accros aux drogues dures et il avait l'habitude de traiter avec ce genre de personne.

Ensuite, elle contacta Reese et lui dit qu'après avoir remis l'otage à Jason, il pourrait reprendre sa liberté et que La Machine se chargerait d'appeler les stups quand elle en aurait fini à l'entrepôt.

« Merci John... Pour tout.

\- Je t'en prie Root. Comment va Shaw ?

\- Ça va pour l'instant et je peux te certifier qu'elle ne posera plus aucun problème pendant un petit moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Une petite sortie entre filles. Rien de bien méchant.

\- Fais quand même attention à toi et... prends soin d'elle.

\- Tu sais bien que Sam est l'une de mes priorités absolues et je vais la dorloter comme un gros bébé.

\- Mouais, sois prudente quand même.

\- Merci John, je te revois lundi ou mardi.

\- Amuse-toi bien.

\- J'y compte bien ! »

Voilà, maintenant elle pouvait tout entière se consacrer à Shaw.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. Un si joli cadeau

_**nota bene** **:** J'avoue m'être fait piégée par Shaw. Je n'envisageais pas du tout les événements se dérouler de la façon dont ils se déroulent dans ce chapitre. En même temps... n'est-ce pas ce l'un des charmes de Shaw... Sa capacité à ne jamais faire ce qu'on attend d'elle !_

 _._

* * *

 _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour sa relecture et... ses remontrances._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

* * *

.

.

.

Root rangea son téléphone et rejoignit Shaw.

Celle-ci avait le nez plongé sous le capot. Root la regarda, fort satisfaite de l'effet provoqué par son petit cadeau. À vrai dire, elle n'aurait pas eu cette idée sans l'aide de La Machine. Celle-ci, en analysant les mouvements dans et autour de l'entrepôt, en écoutant les conversations, avait enregistré qu'une voiture avait été livrée. Elle appartenait au fils d'un des dirigeants de l'organisation.

.

* * *

.

En délibérant avec la Machine, lors de l'assaut de l'entrepôt, sur ce qui pourrait un peu changer les idées de Shaw et lui permettre d'oublier un peu ses noires pensées et ses expériences traumatisantes, La Machine lui avait listé ce qui, dans sa vie avait d'une façon ou d'une autre éveillé son intérêt et provoqué du plaisir.

Root connaissait son intérêt pour les armes à feu comme pour les armes blanches dans une moindre mesure, le combat à mains nues, les traques, les effractions, une difficile opération chirurgicale, la gestion en urgence d'accidentés graves, tous qui concernait les avancées techniques en matière d'armement et de médecine urgentiste, le Whisky, le sexe en compagnie d'un mâle qu'elle trouvait à son goût, et les voitures.

Elles avaient d'abord éliminé tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler sa détention aux mains de Samaritain : les armes, les combats, les actes médicaux.

En ce qui concernait l'alcool, La Machine ne pensait pas qu'encourager Shaw à s'enivrer était très sain.

Root, elle, écarta l'idée de rapporter un homme chez elle, de le mettre dans un lit et d'inviter Shaw à le rejoindre.

La Machine calcula aussi, qu'il y avait aussi de fortes probabilités que Shaw, victime d'une crise d'angoisse ne lui brise les vertèbres cervicales dans un moment d'égarement. Elle fit une pause et lui déclara que le pourcentage de chance pour que Root accepte mal la situation était de cent pour cent. Qu'elle avait aussi calculé quelles pourraient être les conséquences pour Root d'une telle initiative. Elle prédit que celle-ci se sentirait blessée par la situation et que furieuse, elle finirait par s'en prendre violemment à l'homme qui se trouverait avec Shaw.

Root avait levé les sourcils à ces considérations. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si la Machine se contentait d'exposer des faits, analysant simplement les événements ou si elle était plus... intimement concernée et s'inquiétait du bien-être de son interface. Elle lui avait demandé et la Machine lui avait répondu qu'il était normal qu'elle prenne soin d'elle. Qu'elle désirait qu'elle soit heureuse. Root avait été enchantée de sa réponse.

« Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Shaw ? avait-elle continué curieuse.

\- Oui, tu aimes Sameen Shaw. Depuis très longtemps, avant même que tu n'aies pris conscience de tes sentiments envers elle.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Question à préciser.

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de mes sentiments envers Sameen, sont-ils rationnels ?

\- Les sentiments sont provoqués par un nombres incalculables de paramètres pour un humain, dont certains semblent parfois illogiques, mais qui ne le sont pas.

\- Tu saurais les analyser ?

\- Oui.

\- Les ressentir ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai observé, analysé, classé. L'addition de tous ces paramètres combinés ensemble aboutit à ce que les humains appellent l'amour.

\- Il n'y a rien d'aléatoire alors ? C'est juste le résultat logique d'une formule mathématique parfaite.

\- Oui, ton analyse est juste.

\- Et... avec...

\- Tu veux savoir quel est le résultat de l'analyse des paramètres à partir des deux unités identifiées sous le nom de Sameen Shaw et de Root ?

\- Oui.

\- Résultat positif.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Probabilité de résultat positif : quatre-vingts dix-neuf virgule quatre-vingts seize pour-cent. »

Root avait une confiance absolue dans les mathématiques et plus encore en La Machine. Elle s'était sentie sur un petit nuage après cet échange. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à amener Shaw à accepter, sans plus aucune retenue, ce résultat irréfutable. Root n'avait pas fait d'erreur en tombant amoureuse de Shaw.

Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était pas prête à accepter qu'une IA puisse interférer dans sa vie et la guider dans ses décisions à prendre. Elle était fermée au monde des intelligences artificielles et son expérience avec Samaritain n'avait dû que la rendre plus méfiante encore. Et puis, malgré son esprit pragmatique, elle avait une perception bien trop animale du monde. Elle en avait les sens aiguisés, mais c'était aussi un animal solitaire. Elle vivait dans un environnement fermé au reste du monde dans lequel, elle régnait seule et dont elle interdisait l'accès à quiconque.

Shaw n'était peut-être pas sociopathe, mais elle était clairement asociale et elle avait visiblement du mal à comprendre et à partager les émotions que les gens d'ordinaires éprouvaient et partageaient avec leurs proches. Root ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce dû à la personnalité propre de Shaw, mais certainement aussi à la solitude qui semblait avoir été son lot depuis son enfance.

Root savait que Shaw avait été une enfant précoce et été admise à l'université à 14 ans. Souvent les enfants comme elle étaient renfermés et souffraient de solitude, du sentiment aussi d'être différents, monstrueux parfois, et leur développement affectif en souffrait. Root avait elle-même souffert de cet isolement dans son enfance, mais elle avait choisi la clandestinité très tôt, et s'était construite seule sans avoir à affronter le regard des autres parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à s'intégrer au monde normal. Elle avait toujours évolué dans des mondes parallèles dans lesquels l'âge, le sexe, les psychoses n'avaient aucune importance. Le monde des pirates informatique, des programmeurs de génie ne comportait qu'une norme : le plaisir et l'excellence. C'était un monde de doux dingues, de passionnés et de marginaux. Ce qui importaient c'est que l'autre ait des doigts de fée, le reste ne comptait pas. Et quand elle avait rejoint le monde très fermé des tueurs à gages, seule comptait l'efficacité. Elle avait toujours été reconnue pour ses qualités dans ces deux univers. C'était une hackeuse de génie et une tueuse à gages d'exception.

Shaw n'avait pas eu le même parcours, elle avait suivi celui qu'un enfant, un adolescent et un adulte normal suivait. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien eu d'une enfant, d'une adolescente ou d'une adulte normale. Et sa jeunesse avait dû être un vrai chemin de croix.

Elle avait d'abord dû être rejetée par ses camarades à l'école et à l'université, parce qu'elle était trop intelligente et trop jeune pour les classes qu'elle fréquentait.

Ensuite après de brillantes études de médecine, elle s'était pratiquement fait renvoyer de l'hôpital où elle exerçait. Root savait qu'officiellement elle avait démissionné, mais elle avait eu accès aux rapports rédigés par son chef de service et ses professeurs au CHU et à l'école de médecine. Si ses qualités professionnelles et sa maîtrise des techniques médicales avaient été reconnues, les rapports s'efforçaient tous de démontrer que Shaw souffrait de troubles de la personnalité, incompatibles avec l'exercice de sa profession. Ils s'étaient acharnés sur elle et elle était décrite comme une véritable malade mentale, potentiellement dangereuse pour ses patients.

Shaw, durant toute ses années avait appris à ne compter que sur elle-même et à vivre seule, isolée, alors qu'elle évoluait dans des milieux hostiles.

Elle avait aussi dû comprendre que les autres n'appréhendaient pas le monde comme elle l'appréhendait, qu'ils attachaient de la valeur à des choses qui pour elle n'en avait aucune et qu'ils se laissait guider dans la vie au gré de leurs émotions. Shaw avait certainement dû trouvé ça stupide et inutile. Les émotions et les sentiments s'apparentaient pour elle, Root le savait, à une perte de temps et à une distraction néfaste à la réussite de ce qu'on avait à cœur de réussir.

Pourtant, Shaw avait vécu cinq ans de sa vie en communauté. Une communauté qu'elle avait choisi elle-même d'intégrer après avoir renoncé à la médecine. Root avait toujours eu un certain mal à l'imaginer chez les Marines. Partager une vie de garnison ou partir en mission avec un groupe de personnes dont elle partageait la vie vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle trouvait que ça ne collait pas avec son goût de l'indépendance, de la solitude, son incapacité à suivre des ordres qu'elle trouvait stupides, et Dieu sait comme les militaires pouvaient parfois être stupides. C'était un des grand mystères que réservait Shaw.

Après toutes ces délibérations, le sexe avec un beau mâle ayant été éliminé, et après qu'elles en soient arrivées à la conclusion que l'expérience risquait surtout de faire de ce beau mâle une victime innocente, il ne resta plus que la voiture sur leur liste.

Root appréciait les belles voitures et elle conduisait plutôt bien, mais elle ne voyait pas trop comment occuper toute une soirée avec une voiture aussi belle et puissante, Shaw aimait les voitures de sport, soit-elle. Si à première vue Shaw pouvait trouver excitant de conduire une voiture exceptionnelle, elle la voyait mal prendre assez de plaisir à conduire pendant des heures, pour en arriver à oublier tous ses démons.

C'est alors que La Machine lui appris que Shaw, âgée d'à peine 16 ans, avait participé à des courses illégales. Elle avait commencé à concourir dans des épreuves de Drag, puis était rapidement passée à des rencontres de Touge Racing. Shaw avait à peine le permis quand elle avait fait ses premières courses et La Machine lui assura que non seulement elle était très vite devenue une concurrente incontournable de ces courses illégales, mais qu'en plus Shaw s'y était brillamment illustrée. Elle s'était adonnée régulièrement à cette distraction pendant quatre ans, puis avait brusquement arrêté.

Root connaissait un peu le milieu, elle avait sans peine imaginé Shaw y évoluer avec aisance... Mais elle était un peu surprise qu'elle ait participé à ce type de courses aussi jeune. De plus, cela nécessitait d'avoir une voiture et des moyens financiers conséquents pour l'équiper et l'entretenir. Si la mère de Shaw vivait dans une certaine aisance, elle n'était pas milliardaire pour autant et Root l'imaginait mal, pour ce qu'elle en connaissait par les dossiers personnels et confidentiels de Shaw, encourager sa fille à participer à de telles activités.

Root avait demandé à la Machine si les courses de rue pourraient plaire à Shaw et la distraire un peu. La Machine avait commencé par lui démontrer que ces courses étaient dangereuses et que la probabilité pour que la police intervienne lors d'une course était élevée. Qu'une arrestation de Shaw au cours de la manifestation serait toujours possible et que ce risque ne pouvait être envisagé. Root ignora ses mises en gardes et lui demanda de calculer l'effet qu'une course de rue aurait sur le moral de Shaw. Les résultats furent à la hauteur ses attentes. Elle trouva l'idée excellente, c'était peut-être un peu dangereux, mais elle faisait confiance à Shaw pour se sortir avec brio des difficultés et puis elle veillerait sur elle avec l'aide la Machine et tout se passerait bien. La Machine rechigna et Root dû se montrer très convaincante.

« Shaw ne tombera jamais aux mains de la police, tu le sais très bien. Quant aux accidents, Shaw est une excellente conductrice, tu m'as dit qu'elle s'était illustrée dans les Drag et les Touge Racing à 16 ans et elle en a 34. Et puis, je préfère qu'elle se fasse quelques contusions si elle se plante en voiture...

\- Les probabilités de traumatismes graves lors d'un acci...

\- Arrête, l'avait coupé Root en colère. Et si elle reste là, qu'elle dérape, que j'arrive trop tard ou qu'elle ne m'écoute pas ? Tu peux calculer les probabilités d'échapper à la mort après s'être tiré une balle dans la tête ? »

La Machine resta silencieuse un moment.

« Je t'avais parlé de voiture parce que je sais qu'il y en a une dissimulée dans l'entrepôt où se trouve retenu l'homme que je veux que tu récupères. C'est une voiture modifiée, conçue pour participer à des Touge racing. Elle appartient au fils d'un membre influent du groupe. C'est un fervent amateur de courses de rues illégales.

\- Quand a lieu la prochaine course ?

\- Il y a une course prévue demain soir à Cleveland.

\- On ne peux pas y aller avec la voiture, si ?

\- Non, elle est trop repérable, vous risqueriez de vous faire arrêter sur la route. Il faut la transporter dans un camion. Le propriétaire en possède un destiné à cet usage.

\- Et où peut-on le trouver ?

\- Dans une maison qu'il possède dans le New Jersey. Il est absent tout la semaine, en déplacement à l'étranger. La maison est vide. Vous pouvez y aller avec les voitures, dormir là-bas et partir le lendemain matin.

\- Je préfère que nous dormions chez moi et éviter à Shaw de changer trop souvent d'environnement.

\- Décision avisée.

Et voilà comment Shaw s'était vue gratifiée d'un petit cadeau.

.

* * *

.

Shaw se redressa, ferma le capot et se retourna vers Root. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et c'était la première fois depuis que Root l'avait retrouvée, qu'elle semblait heureuse.

« Elle est vraiment géniale. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle serait parfaite pour disputer un petit Touge Racing. »

Le visage de Shaw s'illumina.

« Comment sais-tu que... »

Root leva un sourcil et lui sourit avec malice.

« Ouais, okay, question idiote. Mais...

\- Demain soir à Cleveland. On emmène d'abord la voiture dans le New Jersey. Son propriétaire possède un camion pour la transporter discrètement, ensuite on rentre chez moi. Et demain matin, on repart chercher le camion et la voiture. On file à Cleveland et le soir tu me gagnes la course. Le programme te convient ?

\- Tu parles !

\- Tu me déposes à ma voiture ?

\- Ouais, monte. »

Shaw contourna l'avant pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« J'aime quand tu joues au chevalier servant, Sam, lui susurra Root en lui caressant légèrement la main au passage. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et claqua la portière, mais l'idée d'aller disputer un Touge Racing l'excitait littéralement. Elle n'en avait pas disputé depuis très longtemps, mais au temps où elle s'adonnait à cette distraction elle avait adoré les sensations que cela lui avait procurés. C'était dangereux, ça demandait de l'audace, une grande concentration et une parfaite maîtrise de son véhicule. Elle avait toujours couru pour elle-même, elle se foutait des félicitations, des cris du public et de l'enthousiasme que pouvait déclencher ses victoires, de la perplexité qu'elle pouvait provoquer quand elle arrivait sur le lieu d'une course et qu'elle se mettait au volant, des petits rires ironiques remplacés à la fin de la course par des regards admiratifs. Les courses pour elle, s'apparentaient à un plaisir solitaire. Le plaisir était intense et la laissait pantelante à l'arrivée. C'était une histoire entre elle-même et sa mécanique, une relation quasi-charnelle, même si les voitures ne lui appartenaient pas.

Elle conduisit Root au parking où était stationnée la Bentley.

« Tu me suis ? »

Shaw hocha la tête. Root ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtait à descendre quand Shaw la retint par le bras, elle la rassit brusquement et fit peser sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Son autre main se posa sur la joue de Root et la força à tourner la tête vers elle. Shaw se pencha et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres. Ce fut court et surprenant.

« Merci. »

Shaw relâcha son emprise et remit ses mains sur le volant.

« Si c'est ta façon de me remercier quand je te fais une surprise je crois que je vais t'en faire souvent, lança Root un peu surprise par l'initiative qu'avait prise Shaw.

\- Dégage, Root, répliqua Shaw sans la regarder. »

Root sortit de la voiture sans rien ajouter. Décidément, cette journée réservait bien des péripéties, certaines franchement désagréables et angoissantes et d'autres… franchement troublantes. C'était la deuxième fois que Shaw l'embrassait, à chaque fois elle avait été prise au dépourvu et son baiser avait été plus brutal que sensuel. Mais cette fois, Shaw y avait mis plus de douceur et elle ne s'était pas seulement contentée de lui plaquer les lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'avait vraiment embrassée.

Root entra dans la voiture et mit le contact. Elle regarda Shaw à travers le pare-brise et sentit des vagues de désir monter. Si Shaw continuait dans cette voie, Root sentait qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à sauter le pas. Déjà la nuit et le réveil avait mis à mal son self-control et elle avait dû faire des efforts pour se contenir, mais si Shaw commençait à entrer dans la danse, Root savait qu'elle abandonnerait toute prudence, qu'elle céderait à son envie de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de lui faire l'amour. Et qu'elle n'en aurait rien à faire si en échange elle se recevait une beigne. D'ailleurs elle n'y penserait même pas.

La regarder derrière son volant, lui creusait déjà l'estomac comme si elle n'avait pas manger depuis trois jours.

« Root, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu y vas ou quoi ?

\- Euh, hein ? Quoi ? Oui, oui, Sam. Tu me suis ?

\- Évidemment, où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

La propriété du fils-à-papa se trouvait à Hewit à 70 km de New-York. La Machine leur ouvrit la grille de sécurité qui donnait sur un vaste parc au milieu duquel trônait avec prétention une grosse maison avec colonnades, marbres et terrasses à balustrades tarabiscotées. Hideux et m'as-tu-vu, jugea Root en la découvrant. Elle se félicita d'avoir décidé de passer la nuit chez elle, dormir dans un endroit pareil lui aurait donné l'envie de s'adonner à des actes de vandalisme que la Machine et Harold, s'il venait à le savoir, lui auraient reprochés.

Elle trouvèrent le garage dans une dépendance située à l'écart. Il n'y avait pas que le camion, le fils-fils avait des goût de luxe et en plus de plusieurs belles mécaniques, il possédait une autre voiture de course. Shaw l'examina et devant l'air interrogateur de Root, elle lui assura qu'elle préférait la Nissan et avec son franc-parlé habituel, que celle-ci, c'était « de la merde ».

« Root ?

\- Hum ?

\- Si je dois courir demain...

\- Hum, quoi, Sameen ?

\- Euh, ce serait mieux que je connaisse un peu la voiture. Savoir comment elle réagit, ce que je peux en tirer...

\- Et.. ?

\- Ben... »

Root comprit enfin ce que voulait lui dire Shaw.

« Tu veux l'essayer ?

\- Oui. Si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, ça ne sert à rien que je m'aligne dans la course et...

\- Okay, Sameen, mais tu me prends comme co-pilote.

\- Hein, quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Ce n'était pas une question et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Shaw n'avait pas envie de s'embarrasser de Root pour essayer la voiture, elle aimait mieux être seule. Ce genre d'exercice était personnel et elle considérait qu'avoir quelqu'un avec elle était une violation de son intimité. En lançant un coup d'œil à Root elle devina que celle-ci ne céderait pas.

« Bon, okay. Allez, monte, accepta-elle à contre cœur. Mais je te préviens, tu ne dis pas un mot, je ne veux pas t'entendre et tu ne me touches pas, sinon je t'éjecte direct et je m'en fous si la voiture est arrêtée ou pas. Je déteste courir avec quelqu'un à côté de moi.

\- Tu ne me remarqueras même pas.

\- Y'a intérêt. »

Shaw était sérieuse et Root vint s'installer en silence dans son siège. Elle se démena avec le harnais de sécurité avec lequel elle n'était pas familière.

« Ça commence bien, soupira Shaw excédée. »

Elle rouvrit la portière et aida Root à se boucler dedans, puis elle ajusta sans douceur la longueur des différentes sangles.

« C'est bon là ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Pff... vraiment... »

Root ne moufta pas pendant la demi-heure durant laquelle Shaw testa la voiture. Shaw était concentrée sur la conduite et Root eu l'impression que le monde avait cessé d'exister pour elle. Elle fit quelques pointes de vitesse, des essais de dérapages, de freinages, des départs arrêtés et de brusques accélérations. Elle avait une maîtrise totale de l'engin et Root ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une fois encore les talents dont Shaw pouvait faire preuve quand une activité lui plaisait. Elle avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Shaw, apparemment satisfaite de ses essais, regagna la propriété. Une fois qu'elle eût arrêté la voiture, elle alla chercher des outils sur l'établi qui se trouvait dans le garage, revint ouvrir le capot et se mit à farfouiller dans le moteur.

« Root, tu peux m'aider ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Sam. »

Elle se mit au volant et suivit scrupuleusement les directives de Shaw. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, celle-ci referma le capot d'un air satisfait en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

« Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît, je veux voir ce que ça donne. »

Root lui laissa sa place. Shaw démarra, donna des coup d'accélérateur, écouta attentivement le moteur. Puis elle coupa le contact.

« C'est bon. Cette caisse me botte vraiment, déclara-t-elle en souriant à Root.

\- On rentre ?

\- Attends, je voudrais d'abord tout préparer pour demain, c'est plus sûr. Installe-toi quelque part, je te préviens quand j'ai fini. »

Root partit explorer la maison. Elle força une serrure et entra. C'était aussi laid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle chercha la cuisine, et regarda ce qu'il y avait dans les placards et dans le réfrigérateur. Elle y trouva de la bière. Elle prit une bouteille, chercha un décapsuleur, l'ouvrit et repartit dehors la bouteille à la main. Shaw s'affairait toujours dans le garage, elle triait et rassemblait des outils et des pièces de rechanges. Elle remercia Root avec une grimace quand elle lui tendit la bière et retourna à ses occupations.

Il était près de treize heures trente. Root décida qu'elles pourraient sinon dormir, du moins déjeuner ici. Elle fit le tour de la maison et découvrit un agréable endroit pour prendre les repas, tout n'était donc pas à détruire dans cette maison. Elle repartit à la cuisine et sortit de quoi confectionner un déjeuner. Elle composa le menu en fonction des goûts de Shaw. Celle-ci était occupé pour l'instant, mais elle allait certainement être affamée une fois qu'elle aurait finit et qu'elle aurait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis de nombreuses heures. Elle passa un tablier autour de son cou et l'attacha à sa taille, puis se plongea dans la confection de son repas. La cuisine était bien équipée et les réserves bien achalandées. Elle trouva même une cave à vin bien remplie et s'ouvrit une bouteille de Quart-de-Chaume. Elle avait sifflé d'admiration en découvrant la bouteille, elle aimait beaucoup ce vin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le repas était prêt, elle mit le couvert dehors et partit voir si Shaw avait fini. Elle ne la vit pas en entrant dans le garage, mais trouva la voiture déjà parquée dans le camion et a priori, tout le matériel embarqué et bien rangé. Mais aucune trace de Shaw.

« Sameen ? »

Pas de réponse. Où était-elle ? Root commença à s'inquiéter. Elle fit le tour du garage. Personne. Elle se hissa à l'arrière du camion et contourna la voiture. Shaw était prostrée dans un coin.

« Sameen ? »

Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit devant elle et lui mit doucement la main sur l'épaule. La réaction fut immédiate. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, un pistolet sous la gorge.

« Shaw ! »

Shaw la regarda sans la voir, la respiration courte et précipitée.

« Shaw ! insista Root »

Elle leva une main et la lui passa doucement sur la joue. Shaw frémit et son regard s'éclaircit.

« Root ?

\- Euh, oui, c'est moi. »

Elle écarta l'arme de sa gorge et posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Shaw.

« Tu m'aides à me relever ? »

Shaw se redressa, regarda son arme, la remit en place à sa ceinture et lui tendit la main.

« J'ai préparé à manger, tu dois avoir faim. Tu viens ? lui proposa-t-elle en se relevant»

Shaw la regardait l'air confus, Root lui attrapa le poignet et la guida jusqu'à la cuisine, elle sortit une autre bière du réfrigérateur, lui ouvrit et lui tendit.

« Aide-moi à emporter tout ça, j'ai mis le couvert dehors, ça devrait te plaire.

\- Root...

\- Laisse tomber, Sameen, bois ta bière, viens manger et oublie le reste. »

Le repas était excellent, Root était très fière d'elle-même. Shaw mangea de bon appétit et elles n'échangèrent pas une parole.

Shaw ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait monté la voiture dans le camion, rassemblé tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin le lendemain et tout à coup elle avait sentit comme un rideau tomber. Elle s'était instantanément repliée sur elle-même, tentant de rester en lien avec la réalité et puis… plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de Root en train de la braquer avec son arme. Elle leva les yeux sur Root. Celle-ci croisa son regard et lui sourit gentiment. Shaw se sentit aussitôt mieux et replongea dans son assiette. Root était une cuisinière d'enfer.

Le déjeuner terminé, elles débarrassèrent et rangèrent la cuisine, mirent les assiettes, verres et couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, lavèrent ce qui ne pouvait rentrer dedans, et les posèrent à sécher dans l'égouttoir. Root aimait laisser une cuisine impeccable après y avoir opéré et Shaw aimait l'ordre. Elles ne firent donc aucun commentaire et coopérèrent avec efficacité.

Elles fermèrent la maison et le garage avec soin et regagnèrent New-York. Shaw avait laissé le volant à Root et celle-ci s'arrêta juste un moment pour faire des courses. Shaw l'accompagna en silence sans la lâcher d'un pas.

Elle l'aida à monter les courses jusqu'à l'appartement, en évitant toujours soigneusement les ascenseurs. Elles les portèrent dans la cuisine en arrivant. Shaw laissa Root ranger ce qu'elle avait acheté et lui demanda où était sa pharmacie.

« Dans mon bureau, dans l'armoire à droite de la fenêtre. »

Shaw partit et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec tout ce qu'elle avait jugé nécessaire pour soigner Root.

« Root, assieds-toi sur un tabouret, et enlève ton blouson et ton pull.

\- Tu es toujours aussi directe ?

\- Pff ! »

Root retira en souriant ses vêtements et laissa Shaw laver, désinfecter et poser un pansement sur sa plaie. En se relevant Shaw posa son regard sur son épaule. On distinguait très bien la morsure, la marque des dents, profonde, et un hématome de couleur noir commençait à prendre de l'ampleur autour. Root remarqua son air coupable et tourna la tête pour examiner son épaule. Ce n'était pas très beau. Shaw détourna le regard, ouvrit une nouvelle pochette de gazes stériles et versa du désinfectant dessus. Puis, elle nettoya délicatement la plaie.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour l'hématome, tu peux mettre de la glace pour empêcher qu'il ne s'étende trop, mais... euh... je... Root...

\- Hey, ça va, Sameen, ce n'est pas grave, tu m'a déjà gratifiée de blessures pire que celle-ci, non ?

\- Euh, oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et puis, ça peut-être sexy une morsure, évoquer plein de choses... Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Root la taquinait, non elle la draguait. Shaw, agacée, se décida brusquement à aller prendre une douche et planta Root sur son tabouret sans rien ajouter. Root la regarda s'éloigner amusée.

« Tu trouveras du détachant pour les mains dans le placard sous le lavabo, ce sera plus efficace que le savon.

\- Merci. »

Quand Shaw ressortit de la salle de bain, Root s'affairait dans la deuxième chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Je te prépare la chambre. »

Devant l'air tout à coup peu engageant de Shaw, elle précisa :

« Je ne te chasse pas du salon ou de ma chambre, j'ai juste pensé que si nous devions cohabiter un temps ensemble, tu apprécierais d'avoir un lieu vraiment à toi. J'avoue être envahissante et pouvoir être insupportable. Je sais que tu aimes être tranquille, que parfois, je t'énerve. Disons que cette chambre sera ton territoire privé et qu'il m'est interdit d'y mettre les pieds. C'est chez toi et tu l'arranges comme tu veux. Je t'ai juste fait le lit. »

Shaw ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de se mâchouiller la joue. Elle regarda Root finir le lit appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Voilà, tu es chez toi maintenant. Ça veut dire que tu peux m'inviter aussi de temps en temps. »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil en souriant. Elle était debout devant Shaw. Elle attendait que celle-ci s'écarte pour lui laisser le passage. Shaw la fixait du regard par en-dessous. Root se troubla, elle commença à se mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se rapprocha de Shaw.

« Tu me laisses passer ?

\- Non. »

Et Shaw se jeta sur elle. Elle lui passa une main autour de la taille et l'autre derrière la nuque. Elle la plaqua contre elle et lui tira la tête vers le bas. Elle attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Root gémit et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Elle s'embrasa instantanément et laissa libre cours à son désir.

Shaw avait été touchée par son attention, par la gentillesse qu'elle lui témoignait et elle se sentait pour une fois, estimée et appréciée à sa juste valeur. Toutes ses hésitations, toutes ses défenses tombèrent d'un seul coup.

Et puis, elle avait déjà couché avec Root des milliers de fois. Que cela ait eu lieu au cours de simulations ne changeait rien. Elle se souvenait de tous les baisers échangés, toutes les caresses partagées, de son désir, de son plaisir, de celui qu'elle avait donné à Root, de leurs gémissements, de leur cris, de leurs morsures, des paroles qu'elles s'étaient dites. Chaque sensation était encore si présente qu'il suffisait qu'elle y pense pour sentir son corps prendre feu et son esprit perdre pied.

Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps de Root et glissèrent sous son pull, Root lui défit la fermeture éclair de son sweet-shirt, attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et lui passa le tout par dessus la tête. Shaw suivit le mouvement et continua son exploration. Root réagissait à chaque pression, chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Shaw la guida vers le lit et la fit basculer dessus.

« Sameen, gémit Root »

Elle avait tous les sens à l'envers. Shaw bougeait comme un félin, chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque baiser déclenchait une nouvelle sensation, allumait de nouveaux brasiers dans toutes les parties de son corps, comme si Shaw la connaissait intimement depuis des années. Sa raison était en train de sombrer, entraînée dans un déchaînement de plaisir.

Elle bascula Shaw sur le dos pour reprendre un peu les choses en main. À son grand étonnement, celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle accompagna même le mouvement. Elles s'étaient mutuellement débarrassées de ce qui leur restait comme vêtements et Root sentait sous ses mains, sous elle, le corps ferme de Shaw rouler, se détendre et se tendre au gré de ses mouvements, de sa bouche et de ses mains. Root s'abandonna complètement à son désir et plongea. Elle savait que Shaw l'avait précédée et que rien ne comptait plus que leurs corps humides glissant l'un contre l'autre. Elles arrivèrent à une fusion parfaite et firent longtemps durer leur plaisir.

C'est Root qui avait capitulé la première. Elle était arrivée aux limites de sa résistance, son corps était parcouru de spasmes et réagissait tellement au moindre attouchement que c'en était devenu douloureux. Elle était incapable d'en supporter plus.

« Sameen, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux plus... »

Shaw avait relevé la tête, s'était hissée jusqu'à elle et lui avait déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis elle s'était laissée glisser à ses côtés. Root la poussa sur le dos et vint caler sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui posa une main sur l'autre épaule et passa une jambe sur l'une des siennes, son genou reposant entre ses cuisses. Elle s'installa confortablement. Shaw sentait bon et son corps brillait de sueur. Root gémit doucement. Shaw referma un bras sur ses épaules et la serra gentiment contre elle.

« Ça va ?

\- Mmm. »

Shaw frotta son menton dans ses cheveux.

Root n'aurait jamais imaginé que Shaw soit si... attentionnée. Faire l'amour avec elle était carrément dément. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire, où poser ses mains, sa bouche, comment bouger son corps, à quel moment accentuer une caresse, quand se retirer et puis revenir à l'exact bon moment. Elle avait joué de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique et su en tirer tout ce qu'il était possible d'en tirer. Elle avait entraîné Root dans un univers dans lequel tout s'enchaînait pour lui procurer un plaisir toujours renouvelé, toujours différent qui allumait de nouveaux désirs auxquels Shaw avait répondu pour lui apporter de nouveaux plaisirs. C'était délirant. Et Root s'était laissée entraîner. Elle avait eu l'impression de plonger au plus profond d'un des mondes secrets que dissimulait Shaw. Un monde entièrement fondé sur les sens et elle s'était mise au diapason.

Et là, elle avait eu une deuxième révélation. Elle avait toujours un peu redouté le moment où elle sauterait le pas avec Sameen et elle n'avait jamais douté une seconde que ce moment arriverait un jour. Elle la fascinait, mais elle lui faisait malgré tout un peu peur. Son côté sauvage, brutal, taciturne. Elle craignait, sans vraiment se l'avouer, d'être déçue. Root était une incorrigible romantique. Ce que Shaw n'était certainement pas. Elle avait peur que des ébats avec Shaw ressemblent plus à une séance de pugilat où chacune, Shaw la première, chercherait à assouvir son désir, qu'à un moment intense au cours duquel elles se chercheraient, exploreraient de concert leurs corps et leurs désirs et finiraient pas ne faire plus qu'une, tendue vers un seul but : celui de fusionner au milieu de leur plaisir. Et surtout, au bout du chemin, de reconnaître ce qui les avaient menées pantelantes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Root aimait Shaw et l'amour et le désir s'alimentaient mutuellement en elle. Elle rêvait de leur donner libre court et que finalement, ils la mènent, dans les bras de Shaw, à la plus totale des félicités. Mais elle avait craint que ce ne soit qu'un beau rêve impossible à atteindre. Et c'est là où elle s'était trompée. La deuxième révélation c'était Shaw. Celle-ci ne s'était pas avérée être ce qu'elle avait imaginé, une bête de sexe égocentrique et égoïste, gardant sans jamais le relâcher, le contrôle absolu de la situation. Shaw s'était abandonnée au désir de Root de la tenir dans ses bras, d'explorer son corps, de la faire vibrer. Elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance et avait accepté, sans rechigner une seconde, de ne pas toujours être maître de la situation, à donner autant qu'à recevoir. Et Root avait pu elle aussi, jouer du corps de Sameen, l'emmener là où elle voulait, elle l'avait regardée et sentie frémir sous ses mains et sa bouche, gémir, succomber à son plaisir sans retenue. Elle avait même fait parfois comprendre à Root qu'elle en voulait plus, encore. Cela avait démultiplié le désir chez Root et elle avait pris autant de plaisir aux caresses de Shaw qu'à satisfaire ses demandes. Shaw était l'amour de sa vie, ça elle le savait depuis longtemps, mais en plus, elle s'avérait être l'amante parfaite, celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé, celle qui en principe ne se rencontre que dans les romans courtois du XIII ème siècle.

« Sameen ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais, je suis...

\- Root, la coupa Shaw.

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh, je...tu...enfin...

\- Tu veux que je me taise ?

\- Oui. »

Root se tut. Shaw restait Shaw malgré tout, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec un sourire. C'était aussi ça qu'elle aimait chez elle. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule et ferma les yeux.

Shaw était partagée entre un sentiment de bonheur et de bien-être total et un vague sentiment de malaise. Elle avait découvert que les simulations c'était vraiment de la merde. Les milliers de fois où elle avait fait sauvagement l'amour avec Root n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'elle venait de partager avec elle. Là, ça avait été carrément mieux. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'amants dans sa vie, mais aucun ne lui avait procuré la moitié des sensations et de l'exhalation qu'elle avait ressenties dans les bras de Root. Et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Elle ne s'était jamais permise de se relâcher, de perdre ne serait-ce une seconde, le contrôle, même au paroxysme de son plaisir. Là, elle avait tout donné, elle s'était mise à nu, elle s'était abandonnée. Pourquoi ? D'abord parce qu'elle avait confiance en Root, c'était très important. Ensuite, elle la désirait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une raison suffisante. Enfin… elle ne savait pas trop. Elle éprouvait des sentiments très bizarres envers Root qui la déstabilisaient sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. En fait, elle s'en foutait un peu, elle savait juste qu'elle était bien quand elle était là, qu'elle lui manquait quand elle n'était pas là, qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle et que même si elle était parfois insupportable, elle avait envie de rester avec elle.

« Root ? Tu dors ?

\- Hum, non, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sam ? marmonna Root pourtant à moitié endormie.

\- J'ai faim. Vraiment faim.

\- Hum. »

Root s'était mise à machinalement caresser l'épaule de Shaw, sa main descendit, Shaw la lui attrapa.

« Root, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu étais moins timide tout à l'heure

\- Peut-être, mais là j'ai faim. »

Root se releva sur un coude un grand sourire au lèvres.

\- Bon, d'accord, moi aussi de toute façon. Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

\- Non et on s'en fout.

\- Tu pourras attendre que je prépare quelque chose ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- Un quart d'heure ?

\- Mouais, un quart d'heure ça va.

\- Bon, j'ai pris un rôti de bœuf cet après-midi, par contre à part une salade je ne pourrais pas te préparer un plat d'accompagnement digne de ce nom. Ça ira ?

\- Tu ne vas pas préparer un rôti en un quart d'heure ?

\- Tu paries ?

\- Avec toi, sûrement pas.

\- Tu fais bien. Tu as un quart d'heure pour te rendre présentable Sam. »

Root embrassa gentiment Shaw sur le front, se leva, récupéra ses vêtements par terre et sortit. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Shaw la suivit des yeux. Elle était... incroyable. Elle n'avait aussi jamais vu quelqu'un de si heureux quitter son lit, c'était curieux. Elle s'étira voluptueusement et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, songeuse. Elle n'était pas encore très sûre d'être dans le monde réel, mais si c'était le cas, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi plein de promesses, si c'était une simulation, pour une fois elle n'était pas trop pourrie. Elle décida de profiter de l'instant et ferma les yeux.

« Sam ! »

Shaw ouvrit les yeux, Root se tenait debout au pied du lit les bras croisés, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment besoin d'aller manquer de te tuer dans un cataclysme de tôles froissées demain... A priori j'ai trouvé une bonne manière de te faire oublier un peu tes angoisses... Tu geins après un dîner, affamée, et dix minutes plus tard je te retrouve en train de dormir comme un bébé, un air béat affiché sur la figure.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu ne vas pas...

\- Arrête, Sam, je plaisante, chose promise, chose due. Tu la feras ta course et cerise sur le gâteau, tu seras accompagnée par ta plus grande fan...prête à se plier à tous tes désirs ! J'espère que tu mesures ta chance.

\- Ha, ha, très drôle.

\- Bon, lève-toi, c'est prêt et si tu ne veux pas manger de la semelle, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher. De plus, je serais fâchée que mon rôti soit gâché par ton inaptitude à être à table quand je te le demande.

\- J'arrive.

\- Tu peux rester comme ça si tu veux, même si je trouve que se mettre à table dans la tenue d'Ève est une insulte au code des bonnes manières. Mais je veux bien accepter un manquement aux règles avec toi. En même temps, ce n'est pas sûr que je ne te trouve pas plus appétissante que mon rôti et ma salade.

\- Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ? râla Shaw »

Elle attrapa un oreiller qui traînait sur le lit et lui lança à la figure, Root l'évita et s'enfuit en en riant.

Shaw se pointa, habillée, une minute plus tard. Root avait déjà mis le couvert et commencé à découper son rôti. Un grand saladier de salade verte mélangée à des tomates était posé sur la table. Root servit généreusement Shaw, prit son assiette et se retourna vers la cuisinière pour napper sa viande du jus qu'elle avait préparé. Elle posa l'assiette devant Shaw, puis se servit.

« Tu te sers comme tu veux pour la salade. Le sel et le poivre sont à ta disposition si c'est nécessaire. »

Shaw regarda son assiette. Ça sentait vraiment bon, le jus était d'une couleur plus qu'appétissante et Root y avait fait revenir des oignons. L'estomac de Shaw protesta. Root lui sourit et l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à commencer.

C'était aussi bon que ça en avait l'air et Shaw fit honneur au repas. Elle finit même le rôti, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit étant donné que Root s'en était servi deux tranches et que le rôti faisait plus de sept cents grammes. La salade lui plut aussi, par contre elle refusa le fromage que lui proposa Root, mais accepta une glace.

« Je ne sais pas comment... »

Root la regardait les yeux brillants.

« Ouais, laisse tomber. En tout cas c'était vraiment bon, j'avais faim et... merci.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Sam, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir combien sa cuisine est appréciée, lui répliqua Root amusée. Tu veux un café ?

\- Oui.

\- Va t'installer dans le canapé, je te l'apporte.

\- Non, attends, d'abord je t'aide à ranger la cuisine, à chaque fois tu fais tout, ça ne va pas.

\- Ce...

\- J'ai dit que je t'aidais.

\- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, merci. »

Elles rangèrent rapidement puis Shaw partit s'asseoir dans le salon tandis que Root préparait les cafés. Elle sentait Shaw l'observer depuis le canapé, mais ne leva pas les yeux.

« Root ?

\- Oui

\- Est-ce que La Machine peut savoir si le parcours de la Touge a été défini et si oui, quel est-il ?

\- Je peux lui demander.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, si le parcours est prédéfini en général les concurrents le connaissent et je ne veux pas arriver désavantagée.

\- Tu ne laisses rien au hasard »

Décidément Shaw prenait cette course très au sérieux pensa Root. C'était amusant.

« Si, mais il y a une différence entre ignorer stupidement ce qu'on peut savoir et accepter ne pas connaître les éléments imprévisibles auxquels on devra s'adapter.

\- Attends, je vais voir ce qu'elle sait. »

Root pencha la tête et prit l'air l'inspiré. Shaw savait que la Machine lui parlait et attendit. Elle releva la tête au bout de quelques minute et regarda Shaw.

« Il a été défini et transmis aux concurrents. Je finis les cafés et je t'apporte un ordi. La Machine te fera passer le parcours.

\- Super, merci. »

Root passa les deux cafés et vint les poser sur la table devant Shaw. Elle partit dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau et rapporta un ordinateur portable qu'elle alluma.

« Tu veux rester tranquille ici ou t'installer dans le bureau ?

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Reste ici. Je bois mon café et je te laisse. Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Je te mets en lien avec La Machine après, débrouille-toi avec elle.

\- Merci. »

Root but tranquillement son café surveillant discrètement Shaw du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci s'était concentrée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et tapait des questions sur son clavier.

« Tu devrais lui parler directement, elle t'entendra et te répondra via l'écran, tu iras plus vite.

\- Hum.

\- Sam, ce sera plus rapide, pour quelqu'un qui aime l'efficacité tu me déçois. Mais fais ce que tu veux, je te laisse. »

Root alla chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Shaw pouvait parfois se montrer obtuse et elle n'avait pas envie de se chamailler avec elle.

La Machine lui demanda de faire des recherches sur différents types de virus, de les étudier et d'élaborer des protocoles de défense. Root lui demanda si elle voulait tester son savoir-faire et la Machine confirma. Root se plongea dans ses lignes de codes et ne pensa plus à rien. Au bout de deux heures, elle s'étira et se massa les cervicales. Elle était fatiguée. Elle éteignit les ordinateurs. Shaw était toujours penchée sur le sien dans le salon. Elle la regarda un moment en souriant béatement et sentit son désir monter. Elle se morigéna et partit chercher ses affaires de nuit dans sa chambre, puis passa à la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Elle retira son pansement et se plongea dans l'eau chaude avec délectation. Elle grimaça un peu quand l'eau rentra en contact avec la blessure, puis elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Elle repensa à sa journée et se demanda s'il était possible de vivre autant de choses en si peu de temps. Elle avait sans cesse oscillé entre exaltation et angoisse. Shaw l'inquiétait. Elle redoutait ses pertes de contrôle. Ce n'était pas tant ses accès de violence au cours desquels au moins là, elle extériorisait son malaise. Le monde, dans ces moments-là, avait tendance à tourner au chaos, mais Shaw restait « _présente_ ». Elle continuait à inter-agir avec son environnement et il était toujours possible de l'atteindre. Par contre, ce qui l'angoissait vraiment, c'était quand Shaw glissait dans un monde intérieur entièrement coupé de l'extérieur. Que ce soit au parc ce matin, ou dans le camion cet après-midi, Root s'était trouvée devant quelqu'un d'absent, avec qui elle ne pouvait plus communiquer. Elle avait réussi à rétablir le contact, mais elle redoutait qu'un jour elle ne puisse plus le faire. Et puis, le retour à la réalité avait toujours été violent. Root se toucha l'épaule, là où Shaw l'avait mordue, c'était encore plus douloureux que sa blessure par balle.

Et puis, il y avait l'autre extrême. Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait toujours cru Shaw trop sur ses gardes pour faire le moindre pas vers elle... Et qu'elle avait planifié des milliers de fois le jour où elle oserait enfin prendre l'initiative... Elle s'était vraiment fait carrément doubler sur ce coup. Shaw lui avait soufflé la mise, et de belle façon en plus. Elle s'était fait surprendre. En même temps, c'était une des qualités qu'elle appréciait chez Shaw, sa capacité à être là où on l'attendait le moins, à se lancer dans des actions que personnes d'autre n'aurait osé entreprendre ou n'aurait osé même imaginer. Elle frissonna **:** l'eau du bain s'était refroidie. Elle sortit, vida la baignoire, s'essuya et s'habilla pour la nuit. Elle se demandait un peu ce qu'elle devait en attendre de cette nuit, ce qu'elle pouvait en espérer. Elle sourit prête à toutes les éventualités... qu'elle souhaitait plutôt agréables que terrifiantes.

Dans le salon Shaw était maintenant confortablement installée au fond du canapé les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Root, je t'attendais. J'aimerais que tu voies avec moi le parcours.

\- Tu vas m'embarquer comme co-pilote ? demanda Root ravie.

\- Non, c'est interdit, les courses se courent en solitaire.

\- Hum, dommage.

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- T'es vraiment pas sympa, répliqua Root avec une grimace. Pourquoi veux-tu dans ce cas que je connaisse le parcours ?

\- Les pilotes sont tous équipés de radio et toujours en contact avec le commissaire de course et un membre de leur équipe. S'il y a un problème, un accident, une descente de flics, les pilotes sont immédiatement prévenus. Parfois, le parcours peut être aussi légèrement modifié. Tu seras mon contact et je veux que tu connaisses le parcours.

\- D'accord, montre-moi.

\- Je ne vais pas seulement te le montrer, je vais te l'expliquer et je veux que tu le mémorises et que tu observes la carte avec minutie. Si tu as des observations, des questions tu n'hésites pas à m'en faire part. Tu sais conduire, et j'ai confiance en ton sens de l'observation et ton intelligence. Tu verras peut-être des trucs auxquels je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas déjà étudié tout ça avec La Machine ?

\- Si, mais je veux ton avis. »

Root était touchée de la haute opinion que Shaw avait d'elle. Celle-ci rouvrit l'ordi et lui expliqua les subtilités du parcours dans leurs moindres détails. Root était impressionnée, son analyse était précise et prenait en compte un grand nombre de paramètres qui allaient de l'importance du trafic à l'heure de la course dont une partie s'effectuait en ville, au divers types d'éclairage et leur localisation, en passant par la nature du revêtement de la route, l'angle des virages, la largeur des voies de circulation, etc. Root posa beaucoup de questions, fit quelques observations et souleva plusieurs points qui selon elle, pouvaient améliorer la trajectoire de la voiture à certains endroits ou encore gêner Shaw dans d'autres. Shaw l'écouta avec attention, répondit patiemment à ses questions et approuva ses observations. Elles étaient assises épaule contre épaule, penchées sur l'écran. Autour d'elles l'air était paisible, l'harmonie parfaite. Il se dégageait une grande douceur de leurs corps ainsi posés l'un contre l'autre exempts de toute tension.

Shaw remercia Root

« J'avais raison de te faire confiance. Merci. »

Root lui sourit et se laissa aller au fond du canapé.

« Euh, je vais prendre une douche. Il est tard non ?

\- Presque minuit.

\- Root, tu pourras conduire le camion demain ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, j'y vais. »

Root alla ranger l'ordinateur dans le bureau. Elle se félicita encore de son idée. Shaw avait pris à cœur la course et elle avait l'air moins perdue quand elle était plongée dans ses préparations. Elle s'occupait l'esprit et oubliait un peu Samaritain et toutes ses histoires de simulations. Il serait bien temps de s'occuper de Samaritain sous peu. La Machine montait des stratégies et avait décidé de la laisser un peu souffler avant que ne reprennent les hostilités. John et Fusco s'occupaient de numéros de leur côté et Harold... Si seulement Harold pouvait se montrer moins pusillanime et faire enfin confiance à sa création, à son enfant-Dieu.

Shaw réapparut dans le salon. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau, tourna dans la cuisine, s'avança, recula. Root la regarda avec curiosité, elle avait l'air embarrassée, mais Root n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui pouvait autant la perturber, d'autant qu'elle évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Sam ?

\- Euh, je...euh, balbutia celle-ci. »

Elle leva un regard confus sur Root, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Root fronça les sourcils cherchant ce qui pouvait autant la troubler et eut soudain une illumination.

« Tu peux dormir où tu veux, Sam. Je ne suis pas à prendre en considération.

\- Je...

\- Écoute, Sameen, je te connais. Si tu veux être seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Si tu veux dormir avec moi quelle qu'en soit la raison, tu peux. Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise à l'idée de te retrouver embarquée dans une quelconque relation sentimentale. Je n'ai aucune intention de t'entraîner contre ton gré dans une histoire dont tu ne veux pas ou que tu n'es pas capable de vivre. Je ne te demande rien et je ne veux rien de toi. Je prends juste ce que tu veux bien me donner et après tu fais ce que tu veux. Je serai toujours là pour toi. C'est la seule chose que tu as à te mettre dans la tête. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. »

Shaw baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus rassérénée par ses paroles. Root comprenait ses hésitations, mais ne savait vraiment pas comment elle pouvait l'aider à résoudre le conflit intérieur dont elle souffrait.

« Bon, Sameen, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne vas pas rester plantée là toute la nuit. J'ai envie d'aller dormir, et toi aussi. Alors, explique-toi et j'essaierai de t'aider.

\- Hum, grogna Shaw levant un regard dubitatif sur elle.

\- Sam, sans rire, tu es parfois insupportable toi aussi. Allez lance-toi. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi et je te promets d'examiner les choses d'un point de vu purement mathématique. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je demande à la Machine de trouver la meilleure solution ?

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question ! Ne mêle pas ce truc à ma vie privée, répliqua-telle vivement.

\- Alors ? Vas-y fais-moi confiance. Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas. C'est que... j'ai peur de dormir seule après l'autre nuit, et euh... je veux dormir avec toi... mais... euh...

\- Mais, euh, quoi ? insista Root énervée.

\- Rien. Allez, viens. »

Shaw s'approcha du canapé, tendit la main à Root et l'aida à se relever. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne et la tira à sa suite dans sa chambre. Elle laissa la lumière éteinte, ferma la porte et conduisit Root jusqu'au lit. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Root était un peu perdue, elle avait du mal à suivre les changements d'humeur de Shaw. Le mieux était peut-être, pensa-t-elle, de prendre les choses comme elle venaient. Elle s'abandonna au baiser, bascula avec Shaw sur le lit et elles plongèrent, ensemble cette fois, se rejoindre au delà de leur désir et de leur plaisir...

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Interstate 80

_Allez, tout le monde embarque, et en vitesse, pour Cleveland, via Hewitt et Kylertwon (sur la 80). J'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage._

 _._

* * *

 _Je remercie une fois encore_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour sa relecture et ses deux trois sourires._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

* * *

.

.

.

Root se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et chercha Shaw. La sentir contre elle lui manquait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua sa silhouette dans le noir. Elle lui tournait le dos et s'était réfugiée sur l'extrême bord du lit. Root encore plongée dans les brumes du sommeil, se rapprocha d'elle et se lova contre son dos, posant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Root. »

Shaw n'avait pas paru particulièrement amicale. Root se réveilla tout à fait.

« Je suis désolée Sameen. »

Elle commença à bouger pour rejoindre le bord opposé du lit. Mais Shaw attrapa sa main posée sur sa cuisse avant qu'elle ne soit éloignée et la retint contre-elle. Elle ramena sa main devant elle et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Reste, ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle serra son bras contre elle, se lova à l'intérieur du corps de Root et ne bougea plus. Root avait d'abord juré silencieusement quand Shaw l'avait interpellée. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote pour venir se coller à Shaw alors qu'elle s'était clairement isolée à l'autre bout du lit ? Et puis encore une fois, sa réaction l'avait prise de court. Shaw n'était pas si farouche que ça tout compte fait. C'était étrange de découvrir qu'une bête sauvage et solitaire pouvait être si... tendre ? Incroyable. Captivant.

Elle l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Shaw gémit et son corps se colla plus encore à Root. Root continua traçant son chemin jusqu'à son oreille. Elle lui mordilla le lobe. Shaw se retourna et l'embrassa. Puis ses mains prirent possession du corps de Root et doucement l'emportèrent vers son plaisir. Root ne partit pas seule, elle savait que Shaw l'accompagnerait si elle l'emmenait avec elle, et que celle-ci attendait que Root ne l'oublie pas en route. Shaw s'endormit tout de suite après qu'elles aient fini pantelantes et en sueur par arriver là où leur désir les avait conduites. Elle était à demi-couchée sur Root et son souffle léger et régulier lui caressait doucement la peau. Root la serra prudemment dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle sentait son cœur gonfler comme une baudruche dans sa poitrine. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux et elle les laissa couler.

Elle était si heureuse. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'un jour elle connaîtrait le bonheur, la paix. Elle pensait aussi que, depuis longtemps, elle avait perdu ce droit. Elle avait fait trop de mal, tué pour de l'argent ou juste pour s'occuper, détruit des vies, déclenché des faillites. Et puis elle avait rencontré Shaw. Elle avait d'abord lu son dossier et elle avait été intriguée. Son profil avait allumé son intérêt et elle mourrait d'envie de la connaître. Et quand elle l'avait rencontrée la première fois, ça avait été drôle et vraiment excitant. Après elle s'était amusée avec Shaw, et puis elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse. Elle l'avait honteusement draguée, poussée dans ses retranchements. Elle savait que Shaw n'était pas indifférente, mais même si Shaw alimentait ses fantasmes, Root n'avait jamais vraiment cru pouvoir l'apprivoiser. La pousser dans son lit oui, mais avoir ce qu'on appelait une vraie relation avec elle, non. Et, là...

Root sentait que Shaw avait changé. Du moins, son comportement envers elle avait changé. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible. Samaritain. C'était lui le responsable. Comment avait-il procédé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il y avait bien ce que lui avait avoué Shaw qui lui avait expliqué que sa présence dans les simulations l'avait sauvée et empêchée de sombrer définitivement. Qu'elle n'avait jamais pu la tuer, qu'elle avait préféré se tuer elle-même et ainsi obliger Samaritain, à chaque fois, à arrêter la simulation en cours pour en recharger une nouvelle. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à tout expliquer. Il devait y avoir d'autres facteurs pour que Shaw se montre tout à coup si... surprenante. Mais lesquels ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien... peut-être qu'en lui demandant, Shaw accepterait de lui apporter quelque éclaircissements.

Shaw se mit à gémir, à se raidir et à transpirer.

« Sameen, l'appela-t-elle doucement »

Root referma ses bras plus fermement autour d'elle et lui caressa le dos.

« Sam, réveille-toi »

Elle lui embrassa gentiment le front. Shaw s'agrippa à elle.

« Sameen, continua-t-elle sans élever la voix. »

Shaw râla et lui enfonça douloureusement les ongles dans la chair, le corps tendu.

« Shaw, tu me fais mal, dit Root plus durement en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

\- Root ? demanda Shaw se réveillant brutalement.

\- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Si c'est le cas, j'en serais extrêmement contrariée, je te préviens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est où là ?

\- Sameen !

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, tu es chez moi, dans mon lit, dans mes bras, et à ma plus grande satisfaction complètement nue...

\- Ah.

\- Sameen, ça va ?

\- Euh, oui, oui. Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, ça va. Rendors-toi, Sam, on a une longue journée demain, et je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ta course. Ça me priverait du plaisir de fêter ta victoire de façon... vraiment excitante.

\- Root, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Rien. Dors maintenant.

\- Hum. »

Shaw se frotta la joue contre l'épaule de Root et se laissa glisser à côté d'elle, la libérant de son poids. Elle mit un peu distance entre elles, mais colla son front contre son épaule.

« Tu restes là ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Okay. »

Et elle se rendormit.

Root résista à l'envie de la reprendre dans ses bras, elle avait conscience que Shaw avait délibérément mit un espace entre leurs deux corps et qu'elle devait respecter cette volonté. Mais elle n'avait cependant pas chassé Root de son territoire, elle avait juste regagné un peu de liberté, d'autonomie. Elle l'avait éloignée tout en la maintenant à portée. Root le comprenait intuitivement et elle se contenta du contact que Shaw avait pris soin de maintenir entre elles.

.

* * *

.

« Root !

\- …

\- Root, debout !

\- Sam ?

\- Allez dépêche-toi, claqua Shaw déjà habillée de pied en cap. Je t'ai préparé le petit dej, il faut qu'on parte.

\- Mais...

\- Root, Cleveland n'est pas la porte à côté, je ne veux pas partir tard et devoir me grouiller après. Lève-toi. Maintenant. Sinon, je t'éjecte de ton lit.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Je me gênerais, j'ai viré assez des bidasses de leur lit. Je peux t'assurer que ma technique est très au point.

\- Ça devait être génial de t'avoir comme supérieur.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, grimaça-t-elle. Un... Deux... »

Shaw ne plaisantait pas, Root se dépêcha de sauter hors du lit, elle n'avait aucune envie de tester une sortie de lit musclée spécial Shaw.

« J'y vais, j'y vais.

\- Dans deux minutes tu es habillée. Après, tu vas manger et on file.

\- Je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Non, pas le temps.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller avant. Si je dois conduire le camion, je veux prendre une douche avant de partir.

\- T'as trois minutes

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as même pas de montre !

\- Je ne plaisante pas et j'ai un téléphone grosse maligne ! C'est parti, Root, bouge.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ?

\- Deux minutes trente pour la douche, déclara Shaw »

Root s'enfuit. Elle remarqua deux sacs de voyage et un petit sac à dos près de la porte d'entrée, mais ne s'attarda pas à regarder ce qu'ils contenaient, s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et fila directement sous la douche. Elle avait moyennent apprécié le réveil façon caserne que lui avait infligé Shaw et elle se détendit au contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Elle se lava rapidement, mais s'attarda ensuite et ferma les yeux.

Elle hurla soudain. L'eau d'un coup était devenue glacée. Elle ouvrit les yeux recroquevillée dans un coin de la douche. Shaw lui barrait le passage de la sortie.

« Les deux minutes trente sont passées.

\- Mais tu es vraiment folle, Shaw, ça va pas ! »

Shaw la regardait les traits impassibles. Root ferma l'eau.

« Je te retrouve dans deux minutes habillée dans la cuisine. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire faire des pompes ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

\- Tu es vraiment... »

Mais Shaw avait déjà quitté la salle de bain. Root partit au pas de course dans le dressing et se choisit une tenue confortable et des chaussures à talons plat pour une fois.

« Root ! »

C'était du harcèlement. Elle accourut néanmoins en quatrième vitesse dans la cuisine.

« Assieds-toi »

Shaw poussa devant elle une théière, une tasse et deux assiettes, l'une garnie d'œufs, de saucisses et de rondelles de tomates et l'autre de quatre toasts.

« Miel ou confiture ?

\- Miel.

\- Vas-y, ça va être froid.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- C'est déjà fait et il faudra que je t'achète du vrai thé. »

Root la regarda étonnée. D'où lui sortait-elle cette histoire de thé ? En plus elle n'avait jamais vu Shaw boire une seule tasse de thé depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon thé ?

\- Ce n'est pas du vrai thé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est du vrai thé ?

\- Pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant. Mange.

\- S...

\- En silence ! aboya-t-elle.»

Root jura entre ses dents. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un taser dans le dressing, Shaw méritait une petite séance de secousse électrique, vraiment.

« Ça va, c'est bon ?

\- ...

\- Les œufs, Root !

\- Euh, oui, merci »

Shaw s'impatientait, elle tapotait nerveusement la table avec ses doigts. Root se dépêcha de finir son petit déjeuner. Elle qui aimait prendre son temps le matin, c'était raté. Puis elle se leva et prit ses assiettes pour aller les laver.

« Laisse, Root, va finir te préparer, je m'occupe de ça. »

Root obtempéra sans protester. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Shaw l'attendait devant.

« Va prendre ce dont tu as besoin dans ton bureau, ordinateur, oreillettes ou autres, tout ce que tu juges indispensable comme équipement électronique.

\- Il faut que je me prépare un sac de voyage aussi.

\- Pas la peine je m'en suis chargée, des armes aussi. Allez, Root ! File.

\- Attends, Sameen, tu ne m'as pas préparé mon sac de voyage ? Sans me demander mon avis ?

\- T'inquiète, tu ne manqueras de rien.

\- Sam...

\- Root, t'as trois minutes.

\- Non, mais je rêve, grommela celle-ci. »

Elle s'exécuta quand même et se rendit dans le bureau. Elle était en train de choisir avec soin le matériel qu'elle emmènerait, quand Shaw fit irruption dans la pièce. Root se retourna vivement.

« Sans rire, Shaw, tu me donnes encore un ordre... je te règle ton compte tout de suite. Je me fous que tu sois une experte en art martiaux et que tu joues à la sale dure-à-cuir d'officier emmerdeuse comme pas deux. Je te jure que tu vas regretter ton prochain ordre, l'avertit Root furieuse. Je ne peux pas préparer sérieusement le matériel dont nous aurons besoin, si tu me harcèles constamment. Alors maintenant, tu la fermes et tu sors ! »

Shaw se figea. Elle regarda Root attentivement puis tourna les talons et sortit du bureau sans rien dire. Root soupira, elle ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était. Elle attrapa son téléphone et l'alluma. Six heures zéro huit ! Shaw devait s'être levée à cinq heures.

« Root ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Root mit son sac sur l'épaule et la rejoignit toujours aussi furieuse.

« Vraiment Shaw, je vais te tuer.

\- Pas maintenant. Plus tard si tu veux, répliqua-telle sans plaisanter. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Pour le matériel oui, mais pour le reste je n'en sais rien. C'est toi qui a fait mon sac et je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris.

\- Bon, donc c'est bon, tu as tout, allez viens. »

Elle ramassa les sacs et les passa sur son épaule. Derrière elle, Root leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était même pas la peine de chercher à discuter. Elle ferma la porte à clef et suivit Shaw qui était déjà loin devant elle.

« Je conduis, tu n'as même pas l'air d'être bien réveillée.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'un réveil comme celui dont tu m'as gratifiée est une bonne façon de commencer la journée ?

\- Le genre de réveil dont tu rêves n'aurait pas aidé à partir tôt. »

Shaw avait prononcé la phrase d'un ton bourru, mais Root ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais … ne me dis pas que tu y as quand même pensé Sam, répliqua Root nettement de meilleure humeur. »

Shaw lui adressa une grimace.

« Je ne veux pas arriver trop tard à Cleveland. »

Root sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Root, garde ça pour toi et reste tranquille.

\- Bon, c'est demandé si gentiment. Mais tu me revaudras ça, Sam. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié ton réveil.

\- Mouais. »

Root une fois montée dans la voiture, croisa les bras et prit l'air contrariée. En fait elle ne l'était pas, elle était plutôt contente. Shaw était focalisée sur la course à venir et la voir se démener ainsi en prévision de ce soir lui faisait très plaisir.

Il y avait peu de circulation et elles rejoignirent vite Hewitt. Shaw gara la Bentley dans le garage et transporta les bagages dans la cabine du camion. Elle hésita un moment pour savoir ce qu'elle prenait comme armes avec elles. Elle opta pour quelques grenades assourdissantes, cinq pains de Semtex, deux fusils d'assaut Herstal qu'elle avait récupérés dans le dressing de Root et le Ludis, sans oublier une quantité qu'elle jugeait suffisante de munitions. Elle partait disputer une course, mais ce n'était pas autant qu'elle en oubliait Samaritain. Et celui-ci ne l'avait certainement pas rayée de ses préoccupations sous prétexte qu'elle avait réussi à lui fausser compagnie. Root était aussi dans son collimateur. Si elles devaient être repérées, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face aux agents de Samaritain avec trois ridicules armes de poing quelle que soit la dextérité avec laquelle, elle et Root s'en servaient.

« Tu sais, Root, le Ludis est une bonne arme, mais tu devrais te procurer un 338. Un PMG Mini-Hecate par exemple, il est muni d'un chargeur de 10 balles et il est plus puissant. C'est mieux que le Ludis selon les circonstances, et il ne pèse pas vraiment plus lourd.

\- Je te remercie du conseil. Et je rêve de faire amoureusement du shopping avec toi main dans la main, surtout si c'est pour acheter ce genre de matériel.

\- Pff, vraiment, Root...

\- Allez souris, chérie, et pense à cette nuit »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu es trop craquante quand tu parles d'armes à feu.

\- Je vais te casser la gueule si tu continues, lui lança Shaw, se dégageant rudement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non. Mais va t'installer derrière ton volant, j'ai tout chargé et il est temps de partir. »

Le réponse lui était venue du fond du cœur, Root l'énervait, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui balancer une droite en pleine figure. Ce genre d'envie et surtout de plaisir que ça pouvait lui procurer, faisaient, depuis longtemps, partie du passé. Cela donnait peut-être des cartouches à Root pour lui pourrir la vie, mais elle en acceptait les conséquences et s'était résolue à faire avec.

Root, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alla s'installer sur son siège, prit quelques minutes pour effectuer le réglage des rétroviseurs, de son siège et du volant et démarra le moteur. Shaw l'aida à la manœuvre pour sortir, puis ferma le garage et la rejoignit dans la cabine.

« Prête pour l'aventure, Shaw ?

\- Démarre, Root. »

Root ne répliqua pas, mais elle surprit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Shaw et cela suffit à la rendre définitivement de bonne humeur. Elle passa la première et se concentra sur la route.

Root décida de passer au sud par la 80, avec un peu de chance elles devraient mettre un peu plus de huit heures. Elles arriveraient entre seize et dix-sept heures à Cleveland. Elles pourraient faire halte vers Kylertown. C'était à mi-parcours et Root doutait pouvoir conduire huit heures de suite sans s'arrêter. Une halte lui permettrait au moins de se dégourdir les jambes et de déjeuner. Le camion était agréable à conduire et elle était contente que Shaw soit à ses côtés. Shaw se retourna vers l'arrière de la cabine et se pencha pour récupérer le petit sac à dos. Elle le ramena sur ses genoux.

« Root, j'ai préparé un thermos de café ce matin. Il y a aussi des gâteaux et des sandwichs au fromage. Je pensais que tu apprécierais au moins une boisson chaude. On pourra ré-remplir le thermos lors d'un arrêt. Je te mets ça là. Dis, ça te dérangerait si j'allais dormir un peu derrière. Je me suis levée tôt et je suis crevée. »

Shaw avait vraiment tout prévu et Root se sentait très touchée par la délicatesse dont elle faisait preuve. Son estomac se creusa, vivre au côté de Shaw s'avérait émotionnellement troublant.

« Non, vas-y, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Shaw... l'appela-t-elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière. Merci pour le thermos... et le reste. »

Shaw s'immobilisa. Elle se retourna et regarda Root qui avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Elle contempla sa nuque un long moment sans bouger. Elle remarqua soudain le regard de Root qui la dévisageait dans le rétroviseur. Elle rougit.

« Pas de quoi, balbutia-t-elle. »

Et elle disparut.

Root continua de rouler sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le panneau indiquant la sortie 133. Elle hésita à l'emprunter. Peut-être trouverait-elle un restaurant plus accueillant et plus tranquille aux abord de Kylertown que ceux qui s'alignaient sur les aires d'autoroute. Elle perçut la respiration de Shaw à l'arrière. Celle-ci dormait profondément et s'agitait parfois dans son sommeil. Root avait craint qu'un cauchemar ne vienne la hanter quand, une heure après s'être couchée, elle avait commencé à gémir et à se retourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre sur sa couchette. Root avait juré entre ses dents. Même si la circulation était fluide, elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter n'importe où sur le bas-côté. Les autoroutes étaient sous surveillance vidéo et l'arrêt d'un camion sur le bord de la route, ne passerait certainement pas inaperçu dans les centres de surveillance. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer une patrouille, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin de faire mettre à jour son permis par La Machine.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait plutôt incarné des femmes faisant partie de la haute société, avocate, femme d'affaire, ou riche héritière et son permis à ces occasions, n'était valable que pour la conduite de véhicules légers ou de motos. La Machine avait jugé qu'il serait suspect qu'une jeune femme de bonne famille soit munie d'un permis poids-lourd. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas trouvé non plus qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle soit en possession d'un permis moto parce que là encore, c'était peu compatible avec le profil de ses personnages, mais Root adorait piloter des motos et avait supplié la Machine de lui accorder cette faveur.

Elle avait conservé, depuis l'opération Little Chuck, l'identité de Jennifer Chandler. C'était un peu stupide, mais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes, Shaw pour tout dire, l'avaient distraite et comme la Machine ne lui avait fait aucune observation à ce sujet, elle n'avait pas pensé à évoquer le sujet avec elle.

Quand Shaw avait commencé à se débattre dans son sommeil, Root avait soudain réalisé avec angoisse que si Shaw tombait sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar comme l'autre soir ou pire, qu'elle se réveillait et continuait à le vivre comme si celui-ci était une réalité, la situation deviendrait incontrôlable. Elle avait pris soin de se munir d'un taser et de le garder avec elle dans sa poche de blouson, mais elle connaissait Shaw. Il fallait la prendre par surprise, sinon il y avait peu de chance de pouvoir la maîtriser. Et là, Root conduisait un camion sur une quatre-voies au milieu d'autres véhicules filant à tout allure, Shaw dans son dos. Si celle-ci dérapait tout finirait dans un vacarme immense qui tournerait la paisible autoroute en enfer de feu, de hurlements, de sang et de carcasses tordues. Le résultat de cette petite sortie entre filles serait catastrophique.

Elle avait senti ses mains devenir moites au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de Shaw s'étaient intensifiés. Elle avait surveillé ses arrières en jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur et failli percuter un camion qui avait ralenti devant elle.

Elle avait alors commencé à parler, sans s'arrêter, de n'importe quoi, répétant régulièrement et fréquemment comme un litanie le prénom de Shaw au début, au milieu et à la fin de chacune de ses phrases. Elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait souffert après sa disparition, comment elle avait gardé espoir de la retrouver, comment elle avait tué avec un plaisir sadique Martine, ses luttes, ses échecs, ses doutes, sa haine envers Samaritain, ses inquiétudes à propos de Harold, son amour et son admiration pour l'enfant-Dieu, ce qu'elle avait ressenti en la retrouvant l'autre soir dans le parc, ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, comment elle ne voulait plus jamais la quitter et tous les espoirs qu'elle fondait sur l'avenir, son discours sans cesse entrecoupé de « Sameen » ou de « Sam ».

Elle déversait toutes ses pensées dans un flot incessant de paroles plus ou moins censées. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était difficile de parler à Shaw. Root l'avait toujours vue éviter les conversations, d'autant plus si elle les considérait comme du verbiage destiné à créer ou à maintenir des liens sociaux et même lors des briefings avant une mission, Root avait remarqué que Shaw s'impatientait très vite si les consignes et les explications ne se contentaient pas d'être précises et concises. Il fallait que Shaw se sente particulièrement détendue pour qu'elle consente à participer à une vraie conversation. Et souvent celle-ci tournait autour des missions en cours ou achevées, des armes, de traitements médicaux ou d'autres sujets techniques que Shaw appréciait. Avoir ce que Root appelait une conversation entre filles, semblait inenvisageable.

Alors, dans la cabine du camion, tenaillée par l'angoisse et accompagnée par les gémissements de Shaw, elle s'était confiée à la seule personne à qui, en dehors de la Machine, elle avait envie de se confier. Même si celle-ci ne pouvait pas l'entendre, au moins elle espérait l'atteindre quelque part dans son subconscient, l'empêcher de glisser et de se perdre dans les brumes que Samaritain avait fait naître dans son esprit. Elle espérait la ramener telle qu'elle était avant, ou juste maintenant, là sur cette autoroute traversant la Pennsylvanie, la sortir de son cauchemar et qu'elle revienne prendre sa place auprès d'elle, silencieuse ou pas elle s'en foutait, mais qu'elle soit là.

Elle renonça à emprunter la sortie de Kylertown et continua à rouler. Plus loin un panneau annonçait la présence d'une grande aire de service. Il y avait des pompes à essence, des boutiques, un self, un fast-food et même un motel. Elle débraya et s'engagea sur la voie de sortie. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Shaw dormait en chien de fusil, elle avait l'air d'un enfant, c'était étrange de la voir comme ça. Root se dirigea vers les pompes pour refaire le plein. Le réservoir contenait encore assez d'essence pour parcourir de nombreux kilomètres, mais si elle effectuait un plein maintenant elle n'aurait plus à s'arrêter avant Cleveland. Il fallait aussi qu'elle s'occupe de réserver une chambre pour la nuit prochaine.

Elle avança le camion aux pompes, vérifia que Shaw était calme, puis descendit. Un jeune pompiste se précipita pour l'aider dès qu'il la vit. Il était plein de bonne volonté et visiblement sensible à son charme. Root se put s'empêcher de jouer avec lui mettant un point d'honneur à le rendre encore plus rouge que la veste de la tenue qu'il portait. Elle lui dédia force sourires et clins d'œil provocateurs. Il manqua de s'arroser d'essence en sortant la buse avant d'avoir fini le plein, parce que Root lui avait déclaré qu'elle le trouvait sexy sa buse à la main suggestivement enfoncée dans la bouche de son réservoir. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait exercer son pouvoir sur les autres, les déstabiliser, même si ces autres étaient de pauvres jeunes petits pompistes de province.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? »

Shaw se tenait à côté du camion, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements était froissés. Elle observait Root d'un air amusé. Root s'aperçut qu'elle était pieds nus, elle n'avait pas dû prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures, inquiète peut-être de se retrouver seule dans le camion à l'arrêt. Elle avait l'air d'une sauvageonne. Root sourit. Elle était... superbe.

Le silence avait réveillé Shaw, elle avait appelé Root et en l'absence de réponse, avait soudain réalisé que le camion était arrêté, et qu'elle était seule dans la cabine. Elle s'était précipitée dehors prête à descendre ou à étendre quiconque se retrouverait sur son chemin. Objectif un : trouver Root et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Root allait très bien. Alors qu'elle contournait le camion, elle l'avait entendue parler avec la voix qu'elle employait quand elle se lançait dans une honteuse entreprise de séduction. Quand elle l'avait découverte de l'autre côté du camion, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle draguait sans vergogne un pauvre pompiste. Shaw l'observa. Root sortit une plaisanterie égrillarde et le pauvre pompiste fut à deux doigts de s'embraser comme une torche au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Root était tarée.

Il était arrivé à Shaw pour les besoins d'une mission d'user de ses charmes, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre d'arriver à ses fins, une simple option parmi d'autres. Root y prenait plaisir, ça l'amusait, Shaw le savait très bien, elle avait assez été victime de ses entreprises de séduction. Elle avait cette façon de regarder, de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, de lui sourire en coin, de prendre une posture provocante et surtout... surtout de lancer des phrases assassines qui prenaient au dépourvu son interlocuteur et ce, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Des phrases auxquelles, du moins Shaw ne trouvait jamais rien à répondre. C'était énervant parce que Root faisait mouche à chaque fois. Et que Root en était parfaitement consciente.

« Shaw ! »

Elle dédia un sourire lumineux à Shaw, clairement aux anges de la voir.

« Attends, je règle mon charmant petit pompiste et j'arrive. »

Le pompiste rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Shaw secoua la tête, Root était incorrigible. Il lui tendit le terminal pour carte de crédits qu'il avait sorti de sa ceinture, Root régla et s'éloigna non sans lui avoir envoyé un baiser avec la main et gratifié d'un :

« J'ai adoré le service, merci. »

Elle lui tourna le dos contente d'elle et focalisa son attention sur Shaw.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Tu n'as pas de chaussures, Shaw.

\- Euh, non, je me suis réveillée et euh... On ne roulait plus... tu n'étais pas là... Alors...

\- Oh, je t'ai manqué alors ?

\- Non, j'avais faim.

\- Ah ! Et tu vas toujours manger pieds-nus quand tu t'arrêtes sur une autoroute ? »

Root se foutait d'elle, Shaw se renfrogna. Elle ne lui avait pas manqué, elle avait eu peur quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était seule. Et cette abrutie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de plaisanter.

« Ne fais pas la tête, Sameen, je me suis justement arrêtée pour déjeuner. Je suis fatiguée aussi et j'ai besoin de me détendre avant de reprendre le volant.. Alors, s'il te plaît, sois sympa. »

Elle lui sourit timidement.

« Sam.

\- Ouais ouais, d'accord. »

Elles regagnèrent le camion et Root démarra. Elle se gara sur le parking réservé aux poids lourds. Shaw remit ses chaussures et lissa ses vêtements de la main. Elle avait l'air de sortir de son lit ce qui était le cas. Elle libéra ses cheveux et se passa les doigts dedans en guise de peigne.

« Tu devrais les laisser détachés de temps en temps, ça te va bien.

\- Ouais, bonne idée, Root, c'est super pratique les cheveux dans les yeux, surtout quand tu tires et pire encore quand tu te frottes à un gorille, soupira Shaw avec condescendance.

\- Pourquoi ne les coupes-tu pas alors ?

\- Je déteste les coiffeurs.

\- Tu les portais long chez les Marines ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que partir en opération dans les montagnes d'Afghanistan comme ça t'est arrivé, avec des cheveux longs, ça ne devait pas être très pratique. Et puis même à la base, les cheveux longs demandent un minimum d'entretien. Et comme je sais que tu es quelqu'un doté d'un esprit très pragmatique... Ça m'étonne un peu.

\- Ouais ben si c'est tout ce à quoi tu as à penser, t'as bien de la chance »

Bon, la discussion était close comprit Root.

.

* * *

.

Shaw avait toujours porté les cheveux longs même petite. Pas aussi aussi longs qu'à présent, mais jamais courts non plus. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle tenait tant à ses cheveux longs. À l'USMC, on lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé de les couper. Un de ses supérieurs, une femme, lui avait même donné un ordre dans ce sens un jour. Elle s'était bien gardée d'obtempérer. Devant son refus, l'officier l'avait alors menacée de les lui couper pendant son sommeil. Shaw l'avait mise au défi d'essayer, l'air vraiment mauvais, lui assurant qu'aucune sanction ne la ferait changer d'avis et que même un mois de trou ou la perspective d'être rétrogradée si elle lui cassait la gueule, lui serait égale. L'officier avait accusé le coup et devant son air buté avait renoncé et n'y avait jamais plus fait aucune allusion. Shaw avait gardé ses cheveux longs. Tant pis s'ils lui tenaient chaud et que c'était parfois une vraie galère pour les entretenir.

Cet entêtement à les garder longs était en partie dû, elle le savait, à sa mère. La raison en restait floue pour Shaw, mais quand elle pensait à sa mère, elle revoyait une belle femme portant comme une précieuse parure de joyaux, une magnifique chevelure. Elle était brune avec des reflets auburn. Elle possédait une qualité de cheveux exceptionnelle, du moins pour les États-Unis parce que Shaw plus tard, s'était aperçue que beaucoup de femmes venues du Proche ou du Moyen Orient bénéficiaient de cheveux comparables : épais et brillants, tantôt raides comme elle, ou bouclées lâchement comme sa mère. Sa mère avait toujours pris extrêmement soin de ses cheveux et Shaw avait bénéficié de sa part des mêmes attentions. Elle n'avait pas spécialement apprécié que sa mère la coiffe, elle détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux, lui confectionne régulièrement des masques capillaires fabriqués à base d'huiles parfumées qu'elle l'obligeait ensuite à garder pendant une nuit entière la tête enroulée dans une serviette de toilette, ou lui fasse régulièrement des réflexions excédées parce que Shaw ressemblait à une sauvage, les cheveux ébouriffés et souvent emmêlés.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère. Celle-ci était distante, montrait peu de tendresse en privé, comme en public. Curieusement, elle manquait de spontanéité dès qu'elle se trouvait avec sa fille et lui témoignait très peu d'affection. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rejeté ses responsabilités et elle avait suivi de très près les études de Shaw. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles avec les institutions académiques pour que sa fille soit reconnue à sa juste valeur. Si Shaw avait pu rentrer à l'université à 14 ans c'était grâce à elle. Elle avait aussi veillé à ce que Shaw reçoive une bonne éducation et sache se comporter correctement en société, même si elle avait très vite remarqué que celle-ci haïssait les mondanités ou tout ce qui de près ou de loin, s'apparentait à des activités sociales. Cela l'avait désespérée et elle s'en était souvent plainte à son mari avant qu'il ne meure. Après ses reproches était allés à Sameen qui se contentait de hausser les épaules quand elle lui reprochait son comportement de sauvage insensible. Mais cette histoire de cheveux longs restait liée à l'image que Shaw avait de sa mère. C'était idiot elle le reconnaissait, mais elle ne se résoudrait jamais à les porter court, ça elle le savait très bien, même si c'était complètement absurde.

.

* * *

.

Elles était attablées dans un espèce de Snack se vantant d'être « le meilleur rendez-vous des routiers ». Root aurait préféré un autre restaurant, mais Shaw lui avait assuré qu'elles y mangeraient mieux et que la nourriture servie y serait plus abondante.

« De toute façon, on ne va s'éterniser non ?

\- Non, tu as raison. »

Root commanda un repas léger, pour peu que ça existe vraiment dans ce genre d'endroit et Shaw un menu spécial routier. Root se demandait comment Shaw pouvait ne pas être obèse avec tout ce qu'elle ingurgitait à chaque repas et même en dehors de ceux-ci, elle devait être dotée d'un métabolisme vraiment particulier. En plus elle arrosait la plupart de ses repas à la bière. Pas cette fois cependant. Elle commanda un café et Root prit un thé noir.

« Shaw, il faut que je réserve une chambre pour cette nuit. J'ai sélectionné un hôtel près des Sept Collines au sud du centre-ville. C'est juste à une sortie 155 de la 77. C'est bien situé, il y a des restaurants sympa à côté, un grand parking pour le camion et l'hôtel possède un restaurant, un bar, une salle de fitness et même une piscine intérieure.

\- Je n'ai pas de maillot

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à trouver, Sam. Tu sais nager au moins ?

\- T'es vraiment con, Root, parfois. »

Root s'esclaffa.

« Bon, je réserve alors ? Une ou deux chambres ? »

Shaw plongée le nez dans son dessert releva la tête. Root pétillait. Ça y est, elle se foutait encore d'elle.

« Tu me saoules vraiment, Root. Prends une chambre, je dormirai dans le camion.

\- Bon va pour une chambre. Mais il est hors de question que tu dormes dans le camion. Je ne pourrais pas veiller sur toi et tu m'as expressément demandé de t'avoir à l'œil. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse. Et sans rire, après la route je n'ai aucune envie de passer une nuit dans une boîte de conserve, même si c'est avec la perspective d'être sensuellement collée à toi, vu la largeur de la couchette. Je rêve déjà de mon plonger dans un bain chaud. Je ne vais pas y renoncer même pour tes beaux yeux. De plus, je veux être présentable pour t'accompagner à la course ce soir et ne pas avoir l'air d'une SDF sortie toute froissée de son carton.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec toi.

\- Exact, tu as tout à fait raison. »

Root prit son téléphone et effectua la réservation au nom de Jennifer Chandler.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Tu as fini ?

\- Oui, je voudrais juste faire remplir le thermos, tu en as bu ce matin ?

\- Oui, j'avoue que tu as été bien inspirée sur ce coup, merci. »

Shaw lui adressa une grimace et se leva le thermos à la main, pour demander à la serveuse de lui remplir.

Root de son côté régla l'addition et alla attendre Shaw dehors. La halte l'avait détendue.

« Alors la petite dame ? On prend l'air ? »

Deux routiers l'observaient goguenards.

« Ça ne vous dirait pas de tenir compagnie à deux joyeux drilles en goguette et en mal d'affection.

\- Vous êtes gentils, mais non. J'attends quelqu'un de tout façon.

\- Ouais, on a vu. Vous êtes avec une autre fille. Bah, nous sommes deux, vous êtes deux... Vous voyez nos routes étaient faites pour se croiser. »

Il s'approcha de Root et vint lui prendre le menton entre les doigts, Root s'était préparée à lui faire une clef au poignet, mais avant qu'elle n'ait bougé l'homme fut brutalement éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Shaw vérifia que Root allait bien, plongea la main dans la poche de son sweet-shirt, en ressortit son couteau et fit jaillir la lame.

« Shaw ! s'exclama Root en lui posant la main sur le poignet

\- Hola, la petite dame, on se calme. On ne veut rien de mal, faut pas le prendre comme ça. »

Shaw avait les mâchoires crispées, le regard noir et le corps tendu, prêt à bondir. Elle tenait son couteau souplement devant elle, le bras légèrement replié. Il ne manquait qu'une impulsion et comme un éclair elle attaquerait. Elle égorgerait l'homme sans ciller puis par rebond sauterait sur le deuxième qui mourrait tout aussi brutalement avant d'avoir seulement pu bouger d'un millimètre. Leur arrêt de mort était inscrit sur ses traits. Root accentua la pression sur son poignet.

« Sam ! »

Shaw fixait toujours intensivement sa proie, Root passa devant elle et se plaça entre l'homme et elle.

« Filez, vite, dit-elle précipitamment en se tournant vers l'homme derrière elle. »

Puis elle reporta son attention sur Shaw, elle appuya sur son poignet la forçant peu à peu à baisser son arme.

« Oh, Sam ! Tu m'entends ? »

Shaw sembla avoir un déclic, elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux sur Root. De la colère, mais aussi de l'incompréhension se lisaient dans son regard.

« Root ! Qu'est-ce que...

\- Sam, ton couteau. »

Shaw regarda sa main, prit l'air confus, le retourna dans sa main et le tendit à Root.

« Non, tu peux le garder, rentre la lame et range-le seulement. »

Shaw s'exécuta.

« Allez, viens, on s'en va.

\- Root... hésita Shaw

\- Sam, ça va. Enfin non, ça ne va pas, mais bon, on gère pour l'instant non ? Et tu comprends pourquoi ton idée de dormir dans le camion est complètement idiote, même si c'était une plaisanterie, tu t'abstiendras dorénavant d'en refaire une du même genre. »

Shaw ne répondit pas. Elle regagnèrent le camion, Shaw s'installa sur le siège passager. Root démarra et rejoignit l'autoroute. Il lui restait au plus quatre heures de route, mais elle se sentait en forme et si la circulation ne devenait pas difficile, le trajet se s'avérerait pas trop pénible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shaw en passant ses vitesses. Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées. Pas très joyeuses à voir l'expression sombre qu'elle affichait.

« Sam... »

Shaw baissa la tête. Elle était inquiète. Il y avait trop de coupures au cours de ses journées. Parfois, elle sentait comme un rideau tomber et elle perdait tout contact avec la réalité, pire elle avait conscience que dans ces moments là, elle ne se contrôlait plus.

« Root, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai, Sam ?

\- Tout. Toi, moi, le camion, tout ce qu'on fait. Il y a des trous.

\- Donne-moi ta main, Sameen. »

Root n'attendit pas que Shaw la lui donne, elle alla la chercher. Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens. Shaw la regarda faire fixant intensément leur mains enlacées.

« Tu sens ma main ?

\- Mmm

\- Sameen, il n'y a que ça que tu as à savoir. Cette sensation... Elle te paraît réelle ou pas ?

\- Réelle, répondit Shaw en refermant doucement ses doigts sur ceux de Root.

\- Pour moi aussi c'est réel, Sameen, plus que réel même, alors accroche-toi à ça et ne pense plus à rien. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. »

Il n'y eu ni ralentissement, ni bouchons jusqu'à Cleveland et Root n'eut pas à passer de vitesse avant de prendre l'embranchement de la 77. Durant les un peu plus de quatre heures qu'avait duré le trajet, Shaw n'avait pas prononcé un mot, elle avait fixé la route devant elle le visage impassible. Elle n'avait pas non plus lâché la main de Root.

Ensuite, elle mirent une cinquantaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'hôtel que Root avait choisi. Une fois le camion relancé sur la 77, Shaw avait repris sa main sans la regarder pour le reste du trajet et ne la lâcha qu'une fois que Root fut arrivée à la sortie 155 et n'ait quitté définitivement l'autoroute. L'hôtel n'était qu'à un quart d'heure. Il était près de 18 heures. La course était prévue à 23h30, ça leur laissait le temps de se détendre et de se préparer.

Shaw refusa de monter tout de suite, elle voulait préparer la voiture en prévision de la course. Root s'étonna. Elle croyait que Shaw avait déjà tout réglé.

« Je veux faire une révision complète avant, expliqua-t-elle, après je veux revoir entièrement le parcours avec toi, mais nous avons le temps.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire une reconnaissance sur place ?

\- Non, ce serait bien, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. De toute façon les cartes et les plans disponibles sont suffisants pour que j'aie une connaissance parfaite du parcours. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir en vrai.

\- Bon je te laisse alors... Sam ?

\- Oui.

\- Si... quelque chose ne va pas... Tu me préviens. Je peux te faire confiance ? Écoute, laisse ton téléphone près de toi. Et, euh... et arrange-toi pour qu'il te regarde.

\- Tu veux m'espionner ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais si le téléphone te regarde elle peut te regarder aussi et... euh... elle me préviendra si... s'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Shaw la regarda et eut soudain une illumination.

« Chez toi... elle regarde n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh...

\- Ta foutue machine, lança Shaw en colère, a un œil dans toutes les pièces, c'est comme ça que tu as su pour la première nuit et l'autre matin dans la salle de bain.

\- …

\- Root !

\- Euh... Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Tu fais chier, Root, barre-toi maintenant, laisse-moi.

\- Shaw...

\- T'inquiète, je vais installer ce foutu téléphone comme tu me l'as demandé pour que ta foutue Machine et toi puissiez me voir me curer le nez à tout instant. Mais tu me laisses, Root, je ne veux plus te voir... pour l'instant. »

Shaw était furieuse, Root avait prévu qu'elle le prendrait très mal si elle s'apercevait que la Machine la surveillait, la voyait, la regardait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle n'avait pas eu tort. Les gens n'aimaient pas être regardés dans leur intimité. Shaw pourtant était différente, ça l'étonnait quand même que cela puisse la rendre si furieuse. Mais c'était peut-être juste parce que Root ne lui avait rien dit et qu'elle ignorait que La Machine ne la quittait jamais des yeux.

Root avait peut-être mal joué sur ce coup là. Elle prit les sacs de voyage à l'arrière.

« Shaw je peux monter ton sac dans la chambre ?

\- Fous le camp, Root !

\- Bon, je le prends. »

Shaw fulminait littéralement et Root se dépêcha de sortir.

Shaw donna un grand coup de poing dans la parois du camion.

« Merde ! Fais chier ! »

Elle écrasa un nouveau poing et grimaça à l'impact. Elle était vraiment stupide. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se blesser. Elle regarda son poing. Elle saignait aux jointures. Elle soupira encore furieuse. Puis elle se tourna vers la voiture et caressa doucement la carrosserie. Elle fit le tour de la Nissan sa main épousant chaque courbe. Elle sentait sa paume réagir aux moindres aspérités, au moindre changement de direction de la courbure des formes. Elle tendit sa main doigts relevés gardant juste un contact avec le creux de sa paume. Elle frémissait de plaisir, tous ses sens exacerbés par sa caresse et laissait le désir monter en elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, haletante, elle retira sa main. Puis elle se concentra, avec calme et méthode sur la préparation de la voiture.

Root retira les clefs à la réception. Elle abandonna son idée de partager une chambre avec Shaw et s'arrangea pour obtenir deux chambres communicantes. Elle redoutait de se retrouver coincée avec Shaw si son humeur ne s'améliorait pas. De toute façon Shaw ne le supporterait pas. Les chambres communicantes lui semblaient un bon compromis. Shaw et elle-même pourraient s'isoler si elles le souhaitaient, tout en restant à proximité.

L'hôtel n'était pas extraordinaire, confortable oui, mais pas vraiment très luxueux. Elle l'avait surtout choisi parce qu'il ne comportait que cinq niveaux et que tous les étages restaient accessibles par les escaliers. Sa proximité avec l'autoroute présentait aussi des avantages. Elle laissa une clef et une recommandation pour Shaw au réceptionniste et monta.

Elle avait envie de prendre un bain. La route l'avait fatiguée et son accrochage avec Shaw l'avait achevée. Elle ouvrit les sacs de voyage, le premier appartenait à Shaw, le second était celui que celle-ci lui avait préparé. Elle était toujours contrariée que Shaw puisse s'en être chargée sans lui avoir demandé son avis, mais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait mis dedans, Root le posa sur le lit et entreprit d'en faire l'inventaire. Elle resta sidérée par ce qu'elle y trouva. D'abord, il lui confirma que Shaw possédait une haute science du rangement. Tout était plié méticuleusement et rangé pour que les vêtements se froissent le moins possible. Ensuite, elle y trouva tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin en déplacement. Tout. Rien ne manquait. Tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé trouver y était. C'était complètement dingue. C'était même encore mieux que si elle l'avait elle-même préparé. Elle oubliait toujours quelque chose quand elle partait en voyage. Et là, il ne manquait absolument rien. Ce n'était même pas la peine de vérifier point par point, elle était sûre qu'il n'y manquait rien. Shaw avait même prévu l'imprévu. Il y avait plus de sous-vêtements que pour les deux ou trois jours prévus, une tenue de soirée pas trop habillée, un tailleur pantalon, deux tenues de nuit, une tenue de sport. Et au fond du sac Shaw avait pris soin de ranger deux de ses armes de poings préférées, des munitions et un taser.

Root resta interdite un moment. Comment Shaw pouvait-elle aussi bien la connaître ? La Machine elle-même, si elle s'en était chargée n'aurait pas fait mieux et Root n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait fait aussi bien. Root se sentit tout à coup plus légère et franchement joyeuse. Elle choisit une tenue de nuit, un short et un tee-shirt, la trousse de toilette que lui avait préparée Shaw et partit en chantonnant prendre son bain.

Quand elle réapparut dans la chambre, Shaw était installée sur l'un des lits, le dos calé par des oreillers. Elle avait gardé ses chaussures et consultait un ordinateur posé sur ses genoux.

« Shaw, tu pourrais au moins retirer tes chaussures. »

Shaw les défit avec ses pied et les balança au milieu de la chambre, sans rien dire. Elle continuait à taper sur son clavier.

« Charmant, soupira Root.

\- Arrête de geindre, Root. Viens ici. Je veux faire le point avec toi maintenant. »

Root la rejoignit sur le lit et s'installa épaule contre épaule, à côté d'elle. Shaw avait l'air de meilleure humeur et elle n'allait certes pas la contrarier. Et puis replonger dans la course relâcherait les tensions entre elles. Elles repassèrent tout le parcours en revue. Ensuite, Shaw lui expliqua en détail comment se déroulaient les épreuves et par quelles règles elles étaient régies. Root l'écouta attentivement, demanda deux ou trois éclaircissements et assura à Shaw qu'elle avait tout enregistré. Shaw referma l'ordinateur et le posa sur la table de chevet.

« Root, il faut que je me détende. Le quartier est très boisé un peu plus au sud-est, je vais aller courir. »

Root le regarda étonnée et un peu inquiète.

« J'ai besoin de me défouler, se justifia Shaw. Courir me fait du bien, moins qu'un combat, mais il n'y a pas de salle à proximité et de tout façon je ne combattrais pas à la loyale, je suis trop énervée, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Une heure me suffira.

\- Tu veux partir, là, maintenant, courir une heure dans la nature ?

\- Oui, mais euh... je sais que tu ne vas pas m'accompagner.

\- Ah ça, ça ne risque pas.

\- Mais euh... hésita Shaw en détournant le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sam ? demanda doucement Root. Vas-y dis-moi.

\- C'est euh... notre accord.

\- Notre accord ? Quel accord ?

\- Tu dois me surveiller.

\- Ah !

\- Écoute, Root, donne-moi une oreillette, garde le contact avec moi, je veux te sentir avec moi pendant que je cours et... euh... Dis à La Machine de... euh... enfin, tu sais.

\- Tu veux que la Machine veille sur toi ? s'étonna Root.

\- Oui.

\- Mais, Sam, je croyais...

\- Mais t'es vraiment une abrutie, Root, s'énerva soudain Shaw. Tu piges vraiment rien. Je m'en fous de La Machine. Enfin non, je ne m'en fous pas, mais c'est toi le problème.

\- Moi ?

\- Tu m'as menti, hurla Shaw. Tu es la seule putain de chose à laquelle je crois et je m'aperçois que tu m'as menti.

\- Sameen, je...

\- Je me fous de tes excuses Root, je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. Rien n'est vrai autour de moi, je ne crois plus à rien, je sais plus si les choses sont réelles ou pas. Il n'y a que toi Root, tu es mon seul point d'attache. Si tu me lâches, je me noie. Ne me mens plus jamais. Jamais. »

Root hocha la tête. Elle se leva, chercha une oreillette dans le sac où elle avait rangé tout son matériel électronique et la lui tendit.

« Je vais me changer. »

Elle se changea devant Root comme si elle n'avait pas été là, ou comme si ça avait été la plus naturelle des choses.

« Parle-moi pendant que je cours.

\- Tu veux que je te parle pendant une heure ?!

\- Euh, non, juste fais... fais comme si j'étais avec toi.

\- Tu sais en général on ne parle pas beaucoup quand nous sommes ensemble.

\- Ouais, ben fais un effort pour une fois, répliqua Shaw sèchement. »

Elle finit de nouer ses chaussures et partit, laissant Root ébahie. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qui était plongée dans une simulation, parce que non seulement elle avait entendu Shaw lui demander d'être placée sous la surveillance de la Machine, mais en plus de lui parler pendant une heure via une oreillette alors qu'elle partait s'adonner à une activité solitaire. C'était complètement sur-réaliste.

Elle se garda bien cependant, de ne pas répondre aux attentes de Shaw et à vrai dire elle prit beaucoup de plaisir à babiller pendant une heure, goûtant la joie d'être écoutée et de ne pas être en butte à des soupirs exaspérés ou des remarques désobligeantes sur la vacuité et l'ineptie de ses paroles. Bref, elle passa une heure absolument délicieuse.

« Ce que tu peux être bavarde, déclara Shaw quand elle rentra une heure plus tard, dégoulinante de sueur. »

Root lui sourit et Shaw lui renvoya son sourire. Root la gonflait parfois, mais elle avouait avoir apprécié sa compagnie durant sa course. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, l'environnement était agréable et elle s'était efforcée de maintenir un rythme soutenu pendant tout le parcours. C'était la première fois qu'elle courait juste pour le plaisir depuis... depuis qu'elle était tombée aux mains de Samaritain. Elle avait été envahie par un merveilleux sentiment de liberté, et la voix babillarde de Root l'avait protégée des noires pensées qui parfois l'assaillaient et menaçaient de l'étouffer. La course, Root, La Machine, elle s'était sentie totalement libre et en parfaite sécurité.

Shaw prit une douche et elle partirent dîner dans un petit restaurant à proximité de l'hôtel. Ils servaient des grillades, des pan-cakes, des sandwichs chauds ou des clubs. C'était parfait pour un repas rapide. Elles mangèrent assez léger. Root parce qu'elle ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, Shaw en prévision de la course. Le dîner fini, elle rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Il était un peu plus de 21 heures.

Shaw s'étendit sur un lit et ne bougea plus.

« Sam ? Tu connais tes concurrents ?

\- Non.

\- Je pensais que connaître ses adversaires étaient stratégiquement un avantage. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à La Machine qui concourait ce soir ?

\- Parce que ça n'a aucune importance. Je cours pour moi. Les autres ne comptent pas. »

Une heure plus tard, elles se préparèrent à partir. Shaw recommanda à Root de porter le tailleur pantalon, lui précisant qu'il serait judicieux qu'elle tienne ce soir son rôle d'avocate d'East Side. Root obtempéra. Une fois habillée et maquillée, elle accrocha un pistolet à l'arrière de sa ceinture, vérifia le bon fonctionnement de son taser et le glissa dans une poche de sa veste. Shaw se munit pour une fois d'un holster qu'elle fixa à sa ceinture sur le côté, à l'endroit où il la gênerait le moins quand elle piloterait, et s'assura de la présence de son couteau dans sa poche. Elle regagnèrent le camion et Shaw sortit la voiture. Root referma le camion et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Elle boucla, cette fois sans difficulté son harnais et adressa un grimace pleine de promesses à Shaw.

« Emmène-moi au septième ciel Sameen ! »

Shaw sourit en coin et démarra. Elle, elle était déjà au septième ciel ou... ça n'allait, de tout façon, pas tarder.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	6. Touge racing in Cleveland

_Course de rue._

 _ **Avertissement** **:** Que les oreilles sensibles me pardonnent : quelques réflexions et deux, trois répliques sont assez crues. Le milieu des courses de rue n'étant pas toujours fréquenté par d'exquises personnes._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Note** **:** le parcours de la course peut-être, comme l'ont fait Root et Shaw, consulté dans son intégralité sur google map._

 _._

* * *

 _Sincères remerciements à **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

 _._

* * *

 ** **Chapitre VI****

* * *

.

.

.

Le lieu de regroupement se trouvait à Slavic village. Le quartier avait été ravagé par la crise des subprimes et même si Cleveland depuis s'était relevée de cette catastrophe économique, le quartier n'avait pas retrouvé son lustre d'antan. Pratiquement entièrement abandonné par ses habitants au plus fort de la crise, il s'était transformé en un village fantôme. Différentes bandes s'était taillées des territoires à coup de couteau ou en alignant les biftons, et y était restées. Mais elles avait maintenu entre elles une certaine harmonie. Une loi tacite et inviolable régnait. Slavic Village était devenue une espèce de zone franche où chacun vaquait à ses affaires. Les affrontements étaient bannis, et le moindre dérapage sévèrement puni. Qui à Slavic, cherchait la bagarre trouvait la mort. C'était l'endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous clandestin de Touge Racing.

Shaw mit à peine quinze minutes pour se rendre à destination.

Quand elles arrivèrent, une foule déjà nombreuse se pressait sur la route et les trottoirs, envahissait les pelouses des maisons encore pour la plupart à l'état d'abandon. Testostérone et plantureuses rondeurs féminines s'étalaient partout. Les filles semblaient concourir pour le prix de qui montrerait le plus de formes généreuses et de peaux nues luisantes et bronzées, tandis que les hommes ressemblaient à des caricatures de mâles en rut sculptés dans des salles de musculation, aussi couverts d'or que des idoles. La bière coulait à flot, parfois le long des corps à moitié dévêtus de filles hilares que léchaient comme des chiots, des idiots qui se pavanaient ensuite levant les doigts au ciel. La musique se déversait bruyante, de plusieurs sonos, plongeant la rue dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

« C'est cool, osa Root les sourcils levés.

\- Ah, tu trouves ?

\- Euh, non, pas vraiment. On va où là ?

\- Un peu plus loin, sous les panneaux là-bas.

\- Dis-moi, Shaw, demanda Root pensant soudain à quelque chose. Il n'y a pas d'enjeu ?

\- Si.

\- Quoi ?

\- Du fric.

\- Combien ?

\- Quinze mille. Mais c'est juste pour la participation, après il y existe tout un système de paris. Si tu rajoutes du fric ou un enjeu quelconque tu as le droit à un pourcentage sur les paris, enfin si tu gagnes ou que tu te classes.

\- Attends. Quinze mille ? Et... tu les as ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Comment as-tu eu cette somme ? Tu viens juste de..., Root hésita.

\- Revenir ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- J'ai récupéré la somme ce matin, avec un petit extra.

\- Ce matin ?

\- Oui, avant que tu ne te lèves.

\- Quoi ?! Mais où ?

\- Dans un coffre de voiture.

\- Mais... que...

\- Un petit tuyau qu'on m'a gentiment refilé, expliqua Shaw se fendant d'une grimace entendue.

\- Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que...

\- Si. Elle m'a refilé le tuyau hier soir quand j'ai examiné le parcours avec elle. De l'argent sale qu'un avocat marron n'a pas eu le temps d'aller le livrer à la blanchisserie. Sympa, non ?

\- Traître ! s'exclama Root à l'attention de la Machine. »

Elle croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège, vexée d'avoir été tenue à l'écart de leur petite affaire.

Shaw lui adressa une moue provocatrice, heureuse de lui avoir rivé son clou. Hier soir, quand elle s'était branchée avec la Machine sur l'ordinateur de Root, elle avait pris connaissance des conditions de participation. Il fallait une bonne voiture, être recommandé et aligner quize mille dollars.

Elle avait la voiture. De toute façon, les organisateurs s'en fichaient. Si un cave se présentait avec une antique Ford T 1925 et qu'il raquait ses quinze mille dollars, on ne le refusait pas. Il prendrait le départ comme outsider et sa voiture ne serait pas considérée officiellement, comme participant à la course. Avant le départ, les organisateurs inspectaient chaque voiture voulant participer à la Touge Racing. Selon ce que le mécanicien « officiel » déclarait, la voiture était classée comme outsider ou comme concurrente.

C'était pareil pour les pilotes. Si un pilote était connu ou parrainé par quelqu'un de confiance, il rejoignait la caste des concurrents, si c'était un inconnu, il était outsider. Les outsider partaient derrière les concurrents. Ils étaient le plus souvent en butte à des saccages en règle et finissaient généralement dans le décor. On les éliminait dès le début de la course. Personne ne venait pour voir courir des amateurs et ils n'étaient pas le bienvenus, d'autant plus qu'ils mettaient souvent tous les autres en danger. Quand la police débarquait, les amateurs encore en lice se faisaient toujours coffrer et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas acceptable.

Pour la recommandation la Machine s'en était occupée, comme elle s'était chargée de son inscription à la course. Restait l'argent, ce qui ne lui posa aucun problème. Elle avait juste communiqué l'emplacement de la voiture à Shaw et celle-ci s'était rendue sur place tôt le matin. Elle avait manqué à sa parole de ne pas sortir sans avoir l'aval de Root, mais La Machine lui avait assuré, avant qu'elle n'émette la moindre réserve, que l'opération ne prendrait que dix minutes aller-retour et que tout se passerait bien.

Et tout s'était très bien passé.

Shaw conduisit lentement la Nissan, là où, expliqua-t-elle à Root, les voitures et les pilotes passaient leur examen de passage. Elle n'eut pas besoin de klaxonner une seule fois, la foule s'écartait naturellement au bruit de son moteur. Root avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver plongée dans un film d'animation scientifique expliquant les phénomène liés à la mécanique des fluides. À leur approche, les gens s'écartaient doucement, pour se rejoindre de façon plus ou moins anarchique derrière la voiture. Leur pénétration dans la foule était d'une fluidité extrême C'était un peu comme l'image d'une balle tirée dans un élément liquide. Les turbulences après leur passage étaient provoquées par les mouvements liés à la surprise, aux regards appréciateurs ou juste au désir de certains de rejoindre des personnes dont ils avaient été séparés au passage de la Nissan.

« Shaw, tu ne peux pas garder ton arme sur toi, il y a trop de monde. Si tu ne veux pas t'en séparer, cache-la sous ton siège ou ailleurs, mais ne la garde pas sur toi. »

Shaw fit un signe de tête, détacha le holster de sa ceinture et coinça l'arme hors de portée de vue entre son siège et le grand vide-poche situé entre les deux sièges avant. Elle sortit aussi son couteau de la poche de son sweat-shirt et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Root avait raison, c'était plus prudent, d'autant plus que parfois la direction de la course soumettait les pilotes à une fouille. Ils n'appréciaient guère que ceux-ci soient armés. D'abord, parce que si par malchance, ils se retrouvaient au trou, la possession d'une arme à feu jetterait le discrédit sur leurs activités. Non pas que les courses de rue aient bonne presse, mais même la police considérait que ceux qui y participaient n'étaient avant tout que des délinquants de la route, ce qui déjà, n'était pas rien. Et les amateurs de Touge Racing n'avaient aucune envie de se voir inscrits sur les listes recensant les criminels appartenant au grand banditisme. Ensuite, il y avait eu un ou deux cas de règlements de compte longtemps auparavant. Des histoires de pilotes ou de « mécènes » mécontents, qui dans un moment de colère, avaient soulagé leur frustration d'avoir perdu en tuant, ou en tentant de tuer, le pilote plus adroit qui leur avait soufflé la victoire qu'ils espéraient tant.

Shaw coupa le moteur, attrapa un sac derrière son siège et descendit. Elle ôta son sweat-shirt, le lança à l'arrière et se pencha pour parler à Root.

« Tu fais gaffe à toi, Root.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sameen ? Je suis touchée.

\- Arrête tes conneries, fais gaffe c'est tout. »

Shaw se redressa.

« Et viens avec moi. »

Elle claqua sa portière et attendit que Root sorte, puis elle se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes que Root identifia comme étant les organisateurs de la course de ce soir. Elle reconnut parmi eux le commissaire et le mécanicien officiel. Shaw alla se planter devant le commissaire. Elle dégageait une telle aura que tout le groupe se tourna vers elle. Root regardait la scène avec une certaine fascination, tentant d'analyser comment une femme de si petite taille, Shaw mesurait à peine un mètre soixante, pouvait par sa seule présence, autant en imposer aux autres. Elle étaient entourée de types, pour la plupart grandes gueules, plus grands d'au moins vingt bons centimètres et dont le plus mince pesait autant de kilos de plus qu'elle. Mais Shaw les tenait sous son emprise et à son arrivée tous, instinctivement avaient adopté une attitude défensive, tendue dans l'attente de son prochain mouvement. Root sourit nonchalamment, sa présence derrière Shaw détendit brusquement l'atmosphère. Excepté le commissaire de la course, les autres avaient détourné leur attention sur Root et la dévisageaient l'œil curieux ou appréciateur. Root commençait à trouver tout compte fait, la soirée très « _cool_ ».

« Ah ! C'est toi la fille ? Je ne sais pas trop d'où tu sors, mais tes recommandations sont okay. Tu as l'argent ? »

Shaw tendit le sac au commissaire. Il l'ouvrit, regarda dedans et le confia à un homme en costume-cravate derrière lui, le comptable certainement, ou un avocat pensa Root.

« Et ta caisse ? »

Shaw lui désigna du menton la Nissan derrière elle.

« Tu permets que le mécano la contrôle ? »

Shaw lança les clefs au mécano. Il les attrapa et siffla en faisant un signe de la main. Un gars et une fille apparurent des boîtes à outils à la main. Une partie de l'assemblée les suivit curieuse de découvrir une nouvelle voiture. Shaw ne bougea pas. Le commissaire l'observait et elle croisa les bras, les yeux dans les siens. Autour de la voiture, sifflements d'appréciation et exclamations d'admiration se succédaient au fur à mesure que le mécanicien examinait la voiture, ouvrait le capot, détaillait les caractéristiques mécaniques et électroniques de la Nissan. Quand il mit le moteur en route et fit vrombir le moteur, l'enthousiasme monta d'un cran. La confrontation muette entre Shaw et le commissaire commençait à mettre Root mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle participait à un rite propre à la course ou si c'était plus sérieux. Le mécano revint le sourire au lèvres, rendit les clefs à Shaw et déclara au commissaire que la voiture était vraiment chouette et digne de concourir. Le commissaire hocha la tête, mais continua à fixer Shaw.

Il ne savait pas d'où cette fille sortait. Il avait reçu son inscription et elle était recommandée par des gars qu'ils connaissaient, mais aucuns n'étaient présent ce soir. Il avait surtout remarqué son tatouage sur son avant-bras droit. Une ex-Marine. Déjà, il était rare de voir sortir des filles de là-dedans, mais en plus celle-ci... Elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait peur que ce ne soit un flic pour tout dire. Il se méfiait et hésitait à accepter sa participation. Il sentait aussi une aura de violence planer autour d'elle. Il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon et la femme en face de lui adressa un sourire narquois. Sa colère monta.

« Sameen ! Sameen Shaw ! Je n'y crois pas. »

Un type bien bâti, d'une cinquantaine d'année, habillé avec soin, encore assez beau gosse malgré son âge, surgit de la foule écartant vivement tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage. Shaw se retourna et l'homme la prit dans ses bras sous le regard interloqué de Root. Il garda à peine une seconde Shaw dans ses bras, se recula vivement et s'excusa en riant :

« Désolé, Sameen, mais je suis si surpris. Ça fait combien ? Quinze ans ? Ne me dis que tu viens courir ? »

Shaw lui adressa une grimace.

« Mais comment est-ce possible que je ne sois pas au courant ? Will ? demanda-t-il en regardant le commissaire. Je n'ai pas vu son nom.

\- Elle n'est pas inscrite sous ce nom, mais sous celui de... Jennifer Chandler, précisa le commissaire en regardant son agenda électronique. »

Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Shaw.

Root intervint et expliqua qu'elle était Maître Jennifer Chandler et que c'était elle qui avait inscrite Shaw sous son nom pour des raisons pratiques. Elle monta de toute pièce une histoire de poursuite judiciaire dont Shaw était la malheureuse victime, et qu'étant son avocate elle préférait que le nom de sa cliente ne circule pas sur la toile, spécialement s'il était lié à des activités illégales. Les organisateurs avaient beau utiliser des moyens de cryptage ou des serveurs à l'étranger on n'était jamais à l'abri des fouineurs du FBI ou de la DEA. Root était furieuse, Shaw ne lui avait pas précisé qu'elle s'était inscrite sous son nom, ou que La Machine l'avait inscrite sous son nom. Mais à quoi jouaient-elles toutes les deux. Shaw affirmait se méfier de La Machine et ne vouloir entretenir aucun rapport avec elle et voilà que Root découvrait pour la deuxième fois en à peine une demi-heure, qu'elle et La Machine s'était entendues comme larrons en foire dans leur préparation de la course. Et en plus, elles s'entendaient derrière son dos pour monter leurs affaires. Root aurait pourtant dû se féliciter que Shaw et La Machine coopèrent ainsi ensemble. Elle avait toujours été un peu blessée par les réserves que Shaw exprimait dès qu'il était question de La Machine. Elles les aimait toutes les deux et elle rêvait d'une relation harmonieuse entre elle deux, entre elle trois en fait. Mais là... Oui bon, elle était jalouse, s'avoua-t-elle.

L'inconnu la coupa dans ses réflexions

« Ah, vous êtes sa mécène ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui sous-entendait un contenu graveleux. »

Il se tourna vers Shaw.

« Tu as toujours eu très bon goût, Sameen. »

Il jeta un regard appréciateur à Root. Shaw s'assombrit, puis elle regarda Root qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation. C'était marrant de la voir ahurie, complètement larguée. Elle qui ne perdait jamais son aplomb quelles que soient les circonstances. Shaw pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où Root s'était fait surprendre : quand elle avait découvert la disparition de La Machine et que Shaw lui avait tiré dessus, quand elle lui avait balancé une droite après qu'elle eût sauvé Jason Greenfield, quand elle l'avait embrassée à la bourse et que Martine l'avait abattue... Et deux trois fois depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée, c'était tout. Elle hésita. D'un côté ça ne l'amusait pas vraiment qu'on puisse penser que Root était ce genre d'avocate perverse en mal de sensations fortes, qui payait les passions coûteuses d'une fille qui l'excitait à la seule condition que celle-ci la baise aussi souvent qu'elle en avait envie. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Root et elle eut la confirmation que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'un autre côté, Mark la connaissait et si elle avouait que oui, elle baisait Root, il ferait passer le mot et personne ne tenterait de la draguer ou de l'agresser pour lui soutirer de l'argent ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mark savait très bien qu'on ne touchait jamais à ce qui lui appartenait, qu'il valait mieux ne jamais la contrarier, qu'elle avait un sale caractère et qu'elle pouvait se montrer dangereuse.

À l'époque où il l'avait connue, même à seize ans ou à vingt ans, Shaw avait déjà une mauvaise réputation de dure-à-cuire à qui il ne valait mieux pas chercher des poux. Son père l'avait initiée au combat à mains nues petite et une fois rentré aux États-Unis, il l'avait inscrite dans un club de Krav Maga. Il voulait que sa fille sache se défendre. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle aimait se battre et que elle, souvent si sombre, souriait souvent lors des séances d'entraînement, qu'elle rayonnait même parfois de joie. Il adorait sa fille et elle semblait souvent si... lointaine, si fermée, introvertie. La voir sourire le transportait de joie. Et puis, elle était douée. Rapide, tonique, vive, toujours calme, elle était terriblement efficace et avait vite gagné ses écussons. À seize ans, elle portait l'écusson bleu. À vingt ans, trois bandes bleu marine figurait dessus.

Root déstabilisée regarda Shaw. Elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle devait répondre à l'inconnu, quelle attitude adopter. Elle vit que Shaw était contrariée et tentait visiblement de résoudre un épineux dilemme. Shaw se résolut finalement à la solution qu'elle jugeait la plus appropriée. Elle adressa une grimace entendue à l'inconnu.

« Tu as déjà eu un doute là-dessus ? lui lança-t-elle avec arrogance.

\- Jamais, s'esclaffa-t-il, et j'en suis le premier flatté. »

Root était médusée, ce gars draguait Shaw, lourdement en plus. Et Shaw ne se rebiffait même pas. Elle décela leur regard complice. Ils se connaissaient c'était certain, et il était évident que leurs relations ne s'étaient pas limitées, dans le passé, à de la simple camaraderie. L'homme était beaucoup plus vieux que Shaw et Root se demanda ce qui avait vraiment lié la Shaw même pas âgée de vingt ans à un homme qui à l'époque devait en avoir au moins trente cinq. Comment il lui avait mis le grappin dessus et pourquoi Shaw y avait consenti. Une petite enquête s'imposait. Pour l'instant, elle devait d'abord s'efforcer d'ignorer les regards plein de sous-entendus que lui lançaient la plupart des hommes présents. Elle surprit aussi deux ou trois regards de connivence du côté des femmes dénudées accrochées aux bras de leur costauds et quelques autres nettement plus méprisants. Elle prit conscience des conséquences de la dernière réplique de Shaw. Elle rougit, mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait très désagréable de s'être fait coller sur le front, contre sa volonté qui plus est, l'étiquette de lesbienne de la haute qui venait s'encanailler au bras d'une bad girl qui la baisait comme une sauvage derrière des bennes à ordures, dans des squats pourris ou à même son bureau dans son cabinet huppé de East Side. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder la tronche de tous ceux qui l'entouraient pour lire très exactement cette idée inscrite derrière leur front. Elle était furieuse et très embarrassée.

« Si quelqu'un la touche, je le crève, entendit-elle Shaw prononcer d'un ton menaçant.

\- Hou la, t'inquiète, Sameen. Je vais veiller sur elle, il ne lui arrivera rien, tu peux me faire confiance. Will, je retire mon poulain de la course, mais garde mon fric, je mise tout sur cette fille. Tu vas casser la baraque, Sameen et me rapporter des tas de biftons... Comme toujours.

\- Tu mises Quinze mille dollars sur elle ? s'étonna le commissaire.

\- Vingt mille. Et les yeux fermés Will. »

Il sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Shaw. Il lui proposa ensuite d'être son contact pendant la course comme au bon vieux temps, précisa-t-il, mais Shaw refusa son offre et lui assura que sa mécène tiendrait ce rôle à la perfection. Il s'étonna un peu de cette affirmation. Shaw lui rappela alors, qu'elle savait choisir ses partenaires et qu'elle ne commettait jamais d'erreurs. Il confirma et de plus en plus interloquée Root l'entendit présenter courtoisement ses excuses à Shaw. Il s'approcha ensuite de Root et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Mark Hendricks, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Je vous laisse avec Sameen le temps que vous finissiez de vous préparer. Mais venez me rejoindre ensuite. Donnez-moi votre téléphone, je vais vous taper mon numéro. En principe je serais dans une camionnette jaune garée sur le parking de la South Hight School, vous pourrez suivre le déroulement de la course en direct avec moi. C'est moi qui en assure la retransmission. Si vous rencontrez un problème ou que vous ne me trouvez pas, appelez-moi.

\- Euh merci, répondit Root frappée par tant de sollicitude.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, je ferais n'importe quoi pour Sameen. »

Root lui tendit un peu hésitante son téléphone, il tapa son numéro et attendit que son propre téléphone sonne, puis rendit le sien à Root en souriant.

« À tout à l'heure, dit-il s'adressant aussi bien à Root qu'à Shaw. »

Root le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle était songeuse. Elle se tourna vers Shaw. Celle-ci était en train de régler les derniers détails de son inscription. Le commissaire lui demanda si elle possédait une radio dans sa voiture, elle confirma et il lui transmit le numéro du canal qu'ils utiliseraient pendant la course. Les pilotes avaient pour consigne de ne passer aucun message sur ce canal sous peine de disqualification. Enfin, Shaw reporta son attention sur Root. Elle s'avança et la prit par le bras.

« Je suis désolée, Root, s'excusa-t-elle d'un air coupable.

\- De quoi, Sam ? De tes petits secrets partagés avec la Machine ? De m'affubler d'une réputation qui même à moi me fait honte ? De me balancer dans les bras d'un de tes anciens amants ? De quoi exactement, il y a encore autre chose peut-être ?

\- …

\- J'avoue, je suis furieuse. Mais il y a vraiment de quoi. »

Shaw ne répondit rien et accéléra le pas. Arrivée à la Nissan, elle s'appuya contre le capot, croisa les bras et fixa le sol devant elle. Root vint prendre place à ses côtés. Quand le commissaire envoya des aboyeurs annoncer aux pilotes qu'ils devaient rejoindre leur voiture, brancher leur radio et suivre les directives qui les conduiraient à la ligne de départ, elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Shaw se redressa et se tourna vers Root.

« Root, je compte sur toi. »

Et avant que Root n'ait pu lui retourner une remarque acide :

« Ferme-la, Root, cracha-t-elle avec véhémence. C'est à toi que j'ai demandé d'être mon contact. Rien qu'à toi, à personne d'autre. Je veux faire la course avec toi, alors fais pas chier. »

Root releva la tête, Shaw se tenait raide devant elle, ses traits exprimaient un mélange de colère, de culpabilité, de contrariété et d'hésitation. Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait amené Shaw ici, ce soir, pour lui apporter autre chose que de la souffrance, de la haine, de la peur. Pour qu'elle oublie ne serait-ce qu'un temps, tout ce qui la torturait, tout ce qui l'avait torturée. Root avait organisé cette sortie avec La Machine parce qu'elle voulait voir s'épanouir sur son visage un sourire heureux. Elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Shaw lui lança un regard reconnaissant et tourna les talons. Elle allait ouvrir sa portière quand une main se referma sur son épaule et la retourna vigoureusement. Root la plaqua brutalement contre la voiture. Elle lui glissa une main derrière la tête et lui enfonça douloureusement les ongles dans la nuque. Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et en força l'entrée. Des sifflements appréciateurs fusèrent dans la foule qui les entourait. Shaw se retrouva complètement submergée par un baiser vorace, brutal et intrusif. Elle n'arrivait même pas à respirer. Root se recula l'air narquois. C'était sa vengeance.

« Ça, c'était de la part de Jennifer Chandler, et entre nous, je la déteste »

Puis, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Ça, c'est de ma part, murmura-t-elle doucement. »

Elle sourit gentiment à Shaw.

« Gagne cette course, Sam, amuse-toi bien et sois prudente.

\- Je le suis toujours.

\- Je sais. Ça n'empêche pas que je m'inquiète quand même pour toi. Je peux non ?

\- Si ça t'amuse, répliqua Shaw en haussant les épaules. »

Root rit. Shaw s'engouffra dans la Nissan et brancha la radio. Le commissaire fit donner l'ordre du départ et elle mit le contact. Root tapa deux coups sur la vitre. Shaw tourna la tête vers elle et son regard plongea dans le sien. Root ne lui dédia ni grimace, ni sourire elle se contenta juste de soutenir son regard. Shaw y lut la confiance que Root avait en elle, de la complicité et de l'affection. En temps normal, cela l'aurait énervée ou mise mal à l'aise, mais elle y trouva du réconfort et se sentit tout à coup euphorique. Elle allait laisser sur le carreau tous ses concurrents et cette course allait être d'enfer. Elle était sûre de la remporter, mais elle allait s'en mettre plein la vue et gagner avec panache. Elle serait contente de sa course et si elle pouvait en plus, épater Root ce serait le bonus de la soirée. Elle s'étonna un peu d'avoir une telle pensée. Elle s'en foutait de l'avis des autres en général, mais ce soir elle avait aussi envie de gagner pour voir à son arrivée la fierté briller dans les yeux de Root. Ouais, pensa-t-elle, c'était peut-être débile, mais ça aussi ce serait le pied.

.

Root regarda la voiture partir. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait séparée de Shaw depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Il y avait deux jours à peine, réalisa-t-elle. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était étiré à l'infini. Ces deux jours lui semblaient avoir duré une éternité. Une sensation de vide l'envahit cruellement et elle serra les poings. C'est à ce moment que la Machine choisit d'intervenir. Elle prononça des paroles apaisantes, assurant à Root que tout se passerait bien et que les probabilités pour que Shaw gagne la course et revienne en bonne santé et d'excellente humeur étaient proches de 100%.

« 100% ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Remettrais-tu mes calculs en question ?

\- Non. Mais je crois que... tu... que tu me mens... Que tu cherches à me rassurer.

\- Exact.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'aime, Root, et... La Machine s'arrêta. »

Root hallucinait. Non seulement la Machine lui mentait, mais en plus elle faisait preuve d'hésitation. Elle devait souffrir d'un dysfonctionnement.

« Es-tu opérationnelle ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Euh... tes réponses sont irrationnelles...

\- Comme ton amour pour Sameen Shaw ? »

Root ouvrit la bouche et resta béate de surprise. La Machine faisait de l'humour à présent.

« Tu as beaucoup appris, observa-elle radieuse. Mais tu n'as pas fini de répondre à ma question tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi je cherche à te rassurer ?

\- Oui .

\- Parce que je t'aime et que j'aime Sameen Shaw. »

Root se retint de hurler et de sauter en l'air en levant les bras au ciel, mais un immense sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle était presque au comble du bonheur. D'un coup elle oublia toutes ses rancunes, elle pardonna à La Machine aussi bien qu'à Shaw de l'avoir laissée en dehors de leurs petits arrangements. Savoir que son enfant-dieu l'aimait et aimait également Shaw la transportait de bonheur. Aucune drogue existante ou ayant existée sur Terre n'aurait pu la mettre dans l'état dans lequel elle était plongée à présent. Il n'y avait que Sameen qui pouvait surpasser cet effet. C'était d'ailleurs le moment de répondre à l'invitation de Mark Hendricks. Il avait affirmé pouvoir suivre la course en direct et elle n'allait certainement pas rater ça. Mais d'abord elle voulait palier à toute éventualité. Elle s'adressa à voix basse à La Machine, l'écouta puis hocha la tête en souriant.

Elle se faufila parmi la foule et marcha un peu plus loin sur Fleet Avenue, jusqu'à une maison plongée dans le noir. Root vérifia que personne ne l'observait trop attentivement, s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait à la maison , grimpa les cinq marches donnant accès à la véranda et s'introduisit discrètement à l'intérieur de la petite villa. Elle fut accueillie par des hurlements provenant de l'étage. Apparemment une femme subissait les assauts de quelque amant et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Root se déplaça en silence dans la maison. Elle se rendit à l'étage et soupira quand elle comprit que ce qu'elle était venue chercher se trouvait dans la pièce d'où provenaient les manifestations exagérées de plaisir. Elle s'avança lentement. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte sans trop de précautions, les cris couvriraient le bruit qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle s'accroupit et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle avança une main et balaya le sol à la recherche d'un pantalon. Le couple s'activait avec tant d'entrain qu'elle n'entendait pratiquement pas la Machine lui parler. Elle mit enfin la main dessus, fouilla les poches et trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher, un trousseau de clefs. Elle rebroussa chemin, referma précautionneusement la porte et regagna le rez-de-chaussé en sifflotant, curieuse de découvrir ce que La Machine lui avait réservé.

Dans le salon elle ramassa deux blousons en cuir, deux paires de gants et deux casques. Ce couple était bien équipé et vraiment charmant. Elle vérifia avant de partir, que la carte grise de la moto se trouvait bien dans une poche de l'un des blousons. En ressortant, elle contourna la maison et ses yeux s'allumèrent de plaisir en découvrant son petit cadeau. Une MV... Et pas n'importe laquelle, une Agusta Brutale _800 RR._ La petite dernière des Brutales sortie il y avait quelques mois à peine. Elle était magnifique, c'était la première que Root voyait et elle était à elle. Elle remercia chaleureusement la Machine. Elle passa un casque autour de son avant bras, noua un blouson autour de sa taille, enfila l'autre et coinça les gants dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle bascula la moto, replia la béquille et la poussa jusqu'à la rue. Elle l'enfourcha et démarra. Conduire cette MV même au ralenti était jouissif. Elle était aussi belle que ses spécificités techniques étaient exceptionnelles. Root n'avait plus qu'une hâte, voir ce qu'elle réservait vraiment sur de longues distances, lancée à pleine vitesse, ce serait grisant, plus encore si elle avait la chance d'avoir Shaw assise derrière son dos.

.

Quand Shaw lui avait demandé d'être son contact pendant la course, elle avait tout de suite pensé qu'il lui faudrait un moyen de la rejoindre rapidement en cas de problème. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Root devait pouvoir être en mesure de récupérer Shaw où qu'elle soit et de l'extraire si besoin d'une situation délicate. Elles étaient venues avec le camion et la Nissan. Root s'imaginait mal courir au secours de Shaw au volant d'un poids lourd. Elle avait demandé à la Machine de lui procurer une moto, elle avait déjà le permis et c'était le moyen de transport idéal pour se déplacer vite et se faufiler partout. Et La Machine avec son efficacité habituelle et son incomparable... gentillesse, lui avait fourni l'une des plus belles motos disponibles sur le marché.

Elle roula jusqu'à la South Hight School et décida de dissimuler la MV dans le petit jardin attenant. Elle hésita à prendre avec elle les casques. Mais elle avait peur de se les faire voler. Elle les emporta donc avec les blousons et les gants. En arrivant sur le parking, elle repéra tout de suite la camionnette jaune de Mark Hendricks. Elle se fraya un passage entre les voitures et toute une foule d'aficionados. Tout le monde criait, riait, les moteurs vrombissaient, l'ambiance était surchauffée, mais restait bon enfant. Elle remarqua de nombreux écrans installés un peu partout. Des ordinateurs portables, mais aussi des téléviseurs et même un écran de toile de dimensions assez imposantes monté sur un châssis en aluminium. A priori la course serait retransmise en direct. Un site en ligne dédié aux courses illégales devait avoir été crée sur le dark net, dissimulés aux yeux des autorités et impossible à localiser. Un type aux gros biscottos l'interpella soudain, la gratifiant d'un :

« Poupée, viens voir ce que c'est qu'un vrai homme. Tu vas voir qu'une chatte ça ne vaudra jamais une bonne grosse queue correctement maniée. »

C'était charmant. Root avait déjà mis la main sur son taser, quand un grand costaud surgit brusquement derrière gros biscotto et l'agrippa par l'épaule, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus vers elle.

« T'es taré ou quoi ? Mark Hendricks a fait passé le mot que c'était « pas touche » avec la fille habillée comme si elle sortait d'un cabinet d'avocat de Manhattan. Et cette fille, tu vois crétin, c'est elle. Il a prévenu qu'elle était maquée avec une tarée hyper violente et que si ce n'était pas elle qui se chargeait du premier qui lui manquait de respect, il s'en chargerait lui-même. T'as intérêt à lui faire fissa des excuses, mon pote. »

Gros biscotto blêmit.

« Je... je suis désolé, M'dame, balbutia-t-il maladroitement. Je... je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

\- Bien sûr que si, idiot sans cervelle. »

Root s'approcha de lui d'un mouvement rapide et le frappa violemment sous le nez de bas en haut, avec la paume de sa main libre. Le cartilage craqua, l'homme émit un cri rauque et s'écroula à terre. Tout le monde s'écarta et le silence tomba.

« Je comprends que Sameen vous ait à la bonne, lança en riant quelqu'un derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Mark Hendricks. Il lui souriait à pleines dents. Il regarda l'homme à terre et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Il le traita alors d'imbécile et lui conseilla de déguerpir au plus vite avant que ne revienne la future gagnante de la course, ce qui éviterait à ses potes de gaspiller de l'argent pour la couronne mortuaire qu'ils seraient obligés de déposer le lendemain sur sa tombe. Laissant l'homme geindre à terre, Mark Hendricks reporta son attention sur Root et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la guida jusqu'à sa camionnette, lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à rentrer. Un jeune homme, visiblement de mauvaise humeur était assis sur un canapé à l'intérieur. La camionnette était luxueusement aménagée, et malgré le petit espace disponible, offrait tout le confort dont on pouvait rêver. Quand Mark Hendricks entra le jeune homme se leva furieux.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il hargneux en la montrant d'un doigt menaçant.

\- Mon hôte, Maître Jennifer Chandler, répondit Mark Hendrick courtoisement. Maître, je vous présente Ethan Jacobson.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier. C'est la fille qui était avec l'autre. Celle sur qui vous avez parié Quinze mille dollars.

\- Vingt mille. Et Ethan, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de crier, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais cette course était pour moi, je me suis entraîné, pendant des semaines. Vous m'avez donné un vrai bolide, une voiture épatante, et vous m'avez assuré que j'étais le meilleur. Et là, vous plantez tout ? s'énerva-t-il. Vous me retirez de la course et vous pariez l'argent de mon inscription sur une parfaite inconnue.

\- Ce n'est pas une inconnue et je n'engage pas un perdant dans une course de cette importance. J'ai une réputation à tenir, répliqua froidement Hendricks.

\- Un perdant ? Moi ?! hurla le jeune homme. Je suis le meilleur, martela-t-il encore.

\- Certainement pas cette fois. »

Le jeune homme se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit en la claquant violemment derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Root.

\- Vous vous êtes fait un ennemi.

\- C'est mon poulain, il n'est pas mauvais, mais je ne parierais pas un cents sur lui face à Sameen.

\- Pas sûr qu'il vous le pardonne.

\- J'ai un don pour découvrir des talents et beaucoup d'argent. S'il me lâche, je saurais le remplacer très vite. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Bière, alcool ? Ou bien une boisson chaude si vous préférez, j'ai du thé et du café. »

\- Un thé serait parfait.

\- C'est parti ! »

Il remplit une bouilloire, sortit une théière d'un placard, lui proposa de choisir entre thé vert et thé noir. Root se demanda si Shaw aurait apprécié le thé de « Mark » ou l'aurait critiqué comme elle l'avait fait pour le sien. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il s'installa devant un ordinateur et se mit à taper sur le clavier. Root se leva et regarda ce sur quoi il travaillait. Il avait apparemment piraté le réseau de surveillance de la ville. C'était donc lui l'administrateur du site de diffusion des courses en ligne, ou peut-être en était-il juste le propriétaire, elle ne trouvait pas que son profil correspondait à celui d'un hacker.

« Hum, pas mal, le félicita-t-elle appréciative.

\- Oh je n'ai aucun mérite, juste de l'argent et quelques amis influents. Mais malgré ça je n'ai pas accès à l'intégralité du parcours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a d'abord des zones d'ombre et une partie du réseau bénéficie d'un niveau de sécurité supérieur. Ni mes influents amis, ni les hackers que j'ai pu engager ne sont arrivés à me brancher dessus.

\- Oh. Je peux peut-être arranger ça si vous le permettez. Pour les zones d'ombres, il n'est pas certain que je puisse résoudre le problème, mais pour le réseau...

\- Vous réservez bien des surprises Maître. Je suis un peu étonné qu'une avocate new-yorkaise soit si... talentueuse en de si... nombreux domaines.

\- Que voulez-vous, minauda Root. La fréquentation des délinquants oblige à être polyvalente et vous ne sauriez soupçonner tout ce qu'on peut apprendre en leur compagnie. »

Hendricks, dubitatif, ne croyait pas trop à ses airs d'ingénue. Il lui céda la place devant l'ordinateur. Root ne mit pas longtemps à cracker les codes donnant accès au réseau de surveillance sur lequel Hendricks n'avait pu se brancher, puis elle tenta de combler les zones d'ombre à l'aide de La Machine. Après cinq minutes, ils bénéficiaient d'une vue complète sur l'ensemble du parcours. En regardant l'heure, Root compta qu'il devait rester cinq à dix minutes avant le départ officiel de la course. Hendricks possédait un grand écran. La tête de course serait affichée en image de fond et des fenêtres permettraient de suivre ce qui se passait derrière ou d'afficher des événements particuliers. Root avait aussi programmé un système de reconnaissance qui permettait que chaque voiture soit, à l'aide d'étiquettes, identifiée avec ses caractéristiques et celles de son pilote. Quand le résultat s'afficha sur l'écran, Hendricks ne put retenir un cri d'admiration et lui proposa de l'engager sur le champs. Il ne savait pas qui était cette avocate, ni comment elle avait croisé le chemin de Sameen, mais elle n'était vraiment pas ordinaire. Il la regarda sourire, elle avait les yeux brillants d'intelligence, elle pétillait et elle dégageait un charme solaire. Décidément, pensa-t-il piqué par la jalousie, Sameen savait vraiment choisir ses partenaires.

« Venez vous asseoir, l'invita-t-il en regardant l'écran. Je vais vous servir votre thé. La course va bientôt commencer. Voilà, ils sont tous là. »

Il monta le volume de la radio posée sur un meuble à côté du canapé, elle retransmettait les annonces du commissaire de la course. Root prit place à ses côtés. Hendrick lui versa une tasse de thé et poussa un sucrier vers elle, sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

« Comment l'avez-vous connue ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Dans un hôtel, une rencontre électrique à vrai dire.

\- Avec Sameen, ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je vous raconterai après, ils vont donner le départ. »

C'était étrange de l'entendre toujours appeler Shaw par son prénom. Celle-ci se présentait toujours en ne donnant que son nom de famille et rare étaient ceux qui usaient de son prénom. Harold jamais, Reese jamais, il n'y avait que Fusco qui avait dû l'appeler ainsi une ou deux fois. Et puis elle bien sûr. Mais ce Mark Hendricks l'appelait exclusivement « Sameen ». Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait connue jeune et surtout, avant qu'elle n'intègre le corps des Marines. Là-bas, l'usage voulait qu'on n'utiliser que les noms de famille ou les grades, rien d'autre. Et Root ne put s'empêcher de penser que Shaw avait dû adorer cette tradition, parce qu'elle rendait difficile toute tentative de familiarité, d'affection.

Sur l'écran les voitures se mirent en place.

« Root tu m'entends ?

\- Cinq sur cinq Sam.

\- Tu me vois ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne me contactes que si c'est impérativement nécessaire. Qu'il y a urgence. Je ne veux pas t'entendre jacasser dans mes oreilles, compris ?

\- Cinq sur cinq, affirma Root en souriant.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, râla Shaw devinant son sourire. Si j'ai un problème je te contacte. Quoiqu'il se passe durant le course, je ne veux pas t'entendre, sinon je balance l'oreillette par la fenêtre.

\- Sam, tu risques de prendre froid si tu ouvres ta fenêtre en pleine course.

\- Root.

\- C'est bon Sam, j'ai compris. Tu n'auras rien à me reprocher.

\- T'as intérêt.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

\- Si. Transmission terminée. »

.

À quelques kilomètres de Slavic Village, au rond point de Shaker boulevard, pour Shaw, les deux mains sur son volant, plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait que la course. Elle et la Nissan ne faisait plus qu'une, Shaw et la voiture s'était fondues en une parfaite symbiose. Elles avaient rejoint tranquillement le lieu de départ de la course. Shaw avait vu certains concurrents s'essayer à des pointes de vitesses, des démarrages sur les chapeaux de roues, des dérapages. Ils tentaient d'impressionner les autres. Elle les jugea stupides. Les frimeurs avaient toujours existé, elle les avaient toujours méprisés. Ils gaspillaient leur énergie et de l'essence pour que dalle, c'était ridicule. À Shaker, ils étaient neufs alignés, si on pouvait appeler alignement leur regroupement anarchique. C'était beaucoup. Le parcours aussi l'avait étonnée par sa longueur, la course durerait presque une heure. C'était rare autant de concurrents, un si long parcours. Elle comprenait mieux la présence de Mark et ses raisons d'avoir désengagé son pilote. Il devait y avoir des sommes colossales en jeu. En tout cas, la soirée s'annonçait excitante. Elle ne savait pas si Root ou La Machine avait prévu que la Touge Racing de Cleveland serait exceptionnelle, que ce serait le genre de course qui n'a même pas lieu une fois par an. Elle grimaça un remerciement à l'intention de La Machine et de son interface fanatique. Elle allait bien s'amuser.

Plusieurs voitures avaient accompagné les concurrents. Des aficionados, mais aussi des membres de l'équipe dirigeante. Le commissaire lui même descendit d'un 4x4 et accompagné d'une garde de filles dénudées et surexcitées, il vint se placer devant les voitures. Il repoussa les filles qui l'entouraient pour qu'elles regagnent la sécurité des trottoirs, mais deux restèrent à ses côtés. L'une lui tendit un casque audio muni d'un micro, l'autre brandit au-dessus de sa tête deux drapeaux à damiers noirs et blancs. Shaw prit une grande inspiration.

« Cinq... quatre... trois... deux... prêt au départ ?... Partez ! vociféra-t-il dans son micro.

\- Yip yie ! hurlèrent les deux filles en réponse. »

Les moteurs rugirent, les pneus crissèrent et la course commença. Les voitures passèrent en trombe autour du commissaire et de ses deux assesseures, ils étaient complètement givrés ou particulièrement téméraires pour se tenir au milieu de la route au départ d'une course. Certaines voitures chassaient au départ et rien ne garantissaient qu'ils ne soient pas violemment heurtés par l'arrière d'une d'entre elles. Ils pourraient ensuite compter leurs abatis s'ils en était encore capables.

Shaw n'était pas partie en pôle position. Ce n'était pas très grave, la première partie du parcours était en ligne droite. La route était étroite, mais si les concurrents ne se liguaient pas entre eux pour boucher le passage, il serait toujours possible de se faufiler. Les pilotes profitèrent de la longue ligne droite offerte par Shaker Avenue pour « roder » leur moteur. La vitesse était élevée, mais on sentait que la course n'était pas vraiment commencée. Shaw doubla deux concurrents. Elle passa le premier sur sa gauche, accéléra et passa comme l'éclair sur la droite d'un autre. Devant, deux voitures, une Honda NSX et une Mitsubishi Lancer identifia Shaw, lui bloquaient la route. Visiblement de mèche, les deux pilotes roulaient décalés, l'un à côté de l'autre empêchant tout passage. Elle jura entre ses dents et se promit de leur régler leur compte plus tard. Une Mustang noire vint se placer à sa hauteur sur sa gauche et ne la lâcha plus. Au croisement de Warrensville Center Road, la course obliqua à droite et s'engagea sur South Park Avenue. La route était à présent bordée d'arbres. Shaw se déporta légèrement sur la gauche, le mouvement était infime, mais il suffit à faire peur au gars qui la collait, il ralentit et se plaça derrière elle. Elle savait qu'un peu plus loin, il y avait une courbe serrée pour rejoindre North Park Avenue et elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à gérer un type à côté d'elle. C'était un coup à se planter. Une sortie de route n'était pas une catastrophe sauf si la route, comme c'était le cas ici, serpentait au milieu d'une forêt.

En arrivant à la pointe du Shaker Lake Park, les deux gars devant elle ralentirent. Le premier, au volant de la Honda passa devant, effectua un dérapage et négocia parfaitement son virage. Le second attendit que Shaw soit engagée pour lui freiner sous le nez et repartir à la suite de son co-équipier. Shaw jura et appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein. La Nissan chassa sur la droite, elle donna un coup de volant pour la redresser, rétrograda, donna un coup d'accélérateur et récupéra sa trajectoire. Mais cela avait suffit pour qu'elle se fasse dépasser par la Mustang qui lui collait au derrière. Elle prédit au connard qui lui avait concocté cette crasse qu'il la regretterait bientôt. Elle relança la voiture sur la ligne droite, une MG monta sur sa gauche, elle accéléra. Elle ne le laisserait certainement pas passer. Shaw remonta, doubla son pot de colle et se lança à la poursuite de la Mitsubishi qui avait tenté de l'envoyer dans le décor. Elle la rattrapa et patienta, attendant le bon moment. Elle avait décidé de s'en débarrasser, après avoir quitté le parc, juste après le passage sous les lignes de métro. Elle vint se placer derrière lui, pratiquement pare-choc contre pare-choc. Puis quand ils passèrent sous les ponts, elle se colla littéralement à lui. La Mitsubishi tenta de lui échapper, sans succès. Shaw ne la laissa même pas prendre un centimètre d'avance. Quand ils arrivèrent au croisement de Cedar Avenue, Shaw accéléra brusquement. Le pilote paniqua. Il ne put prendre le virage à droite. Poussé par 550 chevaux de la Nissan, il partit tout droit, évita un lampadaire en catastrophe, tapa sur un arbre, traversa une autre voie et alla s'encastrer dans les grilles entourant les jardins d'un bâtiment administratif.

Shaw sourit méchamment et reprit sa course.

.

Dans la camionnette Mark Hendricks exultait.

« Ah, ah ! Sameen n'a vraiment pas perdu la main. J'avais pourtant prévenu tout le monde de ne pas lui chercher des noises. Il y en a toujours qui se croient plus malins. J'adore cette fille. »

Root, en experte de la conduite avait aussi apprécié la manœuvre, mais s'inquiétait de la détermination que Shaw avait mis à son exécution. Elle ne l'avait pas encouragée à participer à cette course pour qu'elle ait l'occasion de laisser libre cours à sa violence. Qu'elle évacue ses tensions au cours d'une compétition multipliant les dangers et les défis oui, mais qu'elle la tourne en course de stop-car ultra violente, non. Elle regardait le tas de tôles froissées, d'où émergeait en titubant le pilote en sang. Il se mit à courir, vers le carrefour. Hendricks lui expliqua qu'une voiture le récupérerait sous peu. Il y avait des équipes postées tout au long du parcours. Elle étaient chargées d'évacuer les pilotes qui seraient forcés d'abandonner la course suite à un accident ou à un ennui mécanique. Root s'étonna auprès d'Hendricks que des pilotes puissent au cours d'une Touge « _sortir_ » des concurrents et lui demanda si Shaw risquait des sanctions.

« Ce genre d'incident est très rare. Les voitures sont de vrais petits bijoux de technologie et personne, que ce soit les pilotes ou les propriétaires qui engagent des pilotes pour conduire leur engins, n'a envie de voir partir en fumée des centaines de milliers de dollars investis dans la préparation des voitures. Tout le monde évite donc les accrochages. Un pilote est aussi respecté parce qu'il sait ramener intacte sa voiture course après course. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accrochage, entre autre avec des automobilistes qui n'ont rien à voir avec la course, ou d'un virage mal négocié. Mais ces erreurs ne doivent pas se répéter trop souvent. Pour le cas présent, le type a volontairement cherché à sortir Sameen à l'entrée de Shaker Lake. C'est le genre d'initiative très mal vue des organisateurs comme du public. Les gens viennent assister à une vraie course, pas à un rodéo organisé par des bouseux où ne concourent que des caisses pourries bonnes pour la casse. Le gars n'a eu que ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre. Sameen mérite plus des applaudissements que des sanctions. Elle se trouve maintenant en quatrième position. Je ne connais pas le pilote de la Honda qui a priori faisait équipe avec celui de la Mitsu. Ni celui-ci d'ailleurs. Par contre, je connais les deux devant. Ce sont des anciens, ils ont de bonnes voitures et ce sont vraiment des pointures. Andrew Johnson qui pilote la BM est invaincu depuis plus d'un an. Il a participé à toutes les Touge Racing organisées sur le territoire et n'en perdu aucune. C'est un véritable as du volant, intelligent, déterminé et un grand tacticien. Mike Evans derrière lui, est au volant d'une Mazda RX8. Il est le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec Johnson et il est bien décidé à mettre fin à sa domination. Mais je crois qu'ils vont être déçus ce soir.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que Sameen va gagner ?

\- Vous croyez que j'aurais parié 20 000 dollars, si je n'étais pas sûr de gagner ? J'ai connu Sameen elle n'avait même pas 17 ans. J'ai beau de pas l'avoir vue depuis près de quinze ans, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas changé. Une fille comme elle, ne change jamais. Pour tout vous dire, elle m'a encore plus impressionné qu'avant, ce soir. Elle a toujours été... Mais ce soir... Regardez ! Ils arrivent sur la Martin Luther King Avenue, la rue est un peu plus large, mais elle est sinueuse ça promet un joli spectacle avant qu'il ne rejoignent l'autoroute. Par contre, il y aura plus de circulation. J'en connais qui vont faire dans leur pantalon ! »

.

Shaw s'engagea à plein gaze dans la Martin Luther King Avenue. Les voitures pouvaient profiter de la largeur de quatre voies, même si l'une d'entre-elle était réservée au stationnement. Il était tard et il y avait peu de voitures arrêtées. Dans le sens de la course, une seule voie était ouverte à la circulation contre deux dans le sens inverse. Dans la deuxième partie de l'avenue par contre, il n'y avait pas de voie de stationnement et la largeur était de trois voies, mais l'une était interdite à la circulation des particuliers. La Martin Luther King avenue offrait donc un parcours sinueux, prometteur de sensations fortes, sauf que... il y avait de la circulation. Pas énormément, mais assez pour ne pas pouvoir foncer sans un minimum de précautions. Shaw s'amusa beaucoup. Un ou deux pauvres automobilistes terrorisés finirent sur les bas-côtés en la voyant arriver à fond face à eux et elle en croisa d'autres sortis par les trois voitures qui se trouvaient encore devant elle. Elle remonta la Honda petit à petit, mais ne chercha pas à la dépasser. Ils allaient bientôt rejoindre la 90, et une fois sur l'autoroute, elle comptait enfin mettre à contribution son V6 sur-gonflé.

Elle prit son élan dès qu'elle s'engagea sur la bretelle d'accès à la 90. Elle avait moins de trois minutes pour d'abord se débarrasser de la Honda, puis pour remonter les deux voitures qui se trouvaient encore devant elle et pour en doubler au moins une si c'était possible.

À peine engagée sur la 90, Shaw offrit une brillante démonstration de conduite. Devant leur écran, les aficionados, qu'ils soient dans les rues, sur les parking de Slavic Village ou vautrés chez eux sur leur canapés, trépignaient d'excitation, hurlaient à chaque dépassement, retenaient leur souffle quand elle traversait les quatre voies presque à l'horizontale passant sous le nez d'une voiture pour en frôler une de l'arrière et redresser sa trajectoire en accélérant. Elle ne donna pas un coup de frein, ne ralentit jamais. Sa voiture semblait glisser avec une grâce incroyable parmi la circulation. Le pilote de la Honda quand il la vit passer devant lui, tenta de s'accrocher derrière elle. Mais c'était impossible, Shaw choisissait instinctivement la meilleure trajectoire, au centimètre près. Elle appréhendait et anticipait la vitesse et le déplacement de tous les véhicules.

Root était fascinée. Sa conduite était si parfaite... Elle qui connaissait si bien la Machine, son mode de fonctionnement, croyait assister à la démonstration de ce que serait la réalisation d'un de ses rêves les plus fous : la fusion d'un humain avec une IA. Que ce soit Shaw qui en soit l'héroïne la laissait sans voix, le ventre noué par l'exaltation.

« J'ai toujours dit que cette fille était un génie, s'extasia Hendricks. »

Autour de la camionnette, la foule criait son enthousiasme.

Il restait cinq cents mètres avant la sortie 180b. La Mazda louvoyait habilement juste devant elle, un peu plus loin la BM fut surprise par l'accélération brutale d'une Chevrolet. Le conducteur avait dû les voir arriver et décidé de se joindre à la course, à moins que ce soit le genre de type qui ne supportait pas qu'on roule plus vite que lui et qui mettait un point d'honneur à démontrer qu'il était le plus fort. Juste au moment où le BM était remontée à sa hauteur pour lui passer devant par la droite, la Chevrolet avait fait un bond. La BM se retrouva coincée derrière un pick-up. Son pilote ralentit pour passer derrière la Chevrolet, mais celle-ci ralentit aussi. la Mazda, Shaw et la Honda passèrent devant la BM. Son pilote devait être furieux, pour lui la course était finie. Il ne regagnerait jamais la première place. Il avait suffi d'un excité pour mettre fin à plus d'une année de domination absolue. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

C'est alors que le pilote de la Honda commit une erreur encore plus grave que celui de la BM. Il mettait tant de hargne à vouloir rattraper Shaw, qu'il perdit toute notion de prudence. Il avait assisté à l'arrivée de Shaw à Slavic Village et n'avait pu retenir une moue de mépris. Comment une fille pouvait prétendre se mesurer à de vrais pilotes ? Il avait détesté sa morgue, son arrogance et quand il avait surpris la bourge qui l'accompagnait lui rouler un patin, ça l'avait dégoûté. Un gars à côté de lui avait lancé une blague salace. Il s'était tourné vers lui et avait reconnu un pilote qu'il avait parfois croisé lors de Touge Racing et qui allait prendre comme lui, le départ de la course. Ils avaient convenu de donner une leçon à la fille. De l'éjecter dans la première partie de la course ou de lui faire assez peur pour qu'elle se retire. Ils avaient raté leur coup à l'entrée de Shaker Lake Parc. Elle avait visiblement de bons réflexes. Puis il avait aperçu dans son rétroviseur son compère partir dans le décor et quand il avait vu la Nissan déraper juste derrière, il avait compris furibond que la fille n'était pas étrangère à l'accident. Quand elle le dépassa sur la 90, il vit rouge et se promit de lui régler son compte. Il lui colla au train. Mais Shaw était plus rapide, plus calme, plus adroite. Il évalua mal la vitesse d'un véhicule. Devant lui, Shaw se faufila entre un camion et une berline, passa sur la voie extérieure, doubla une petite Chevolet sur sa gauche, se rabattit sur la deuxième voie pour doubler sur sa droite un pick-up et se retrouver juste derrière la Mazda. Il passa derrière elle devant la berline, mais au moment de passer la petite Chevrolet, celle-ci ralentit, Shaw avait fait peur à son jeune conducteur, il se déporta en catastrophe sur la voie extérieure sans voir qu'un pick-up arrivait à pleine vitesse et lui bloquait l'accès, il le percuta de l'arrière. Sa voiture s'envola.

Shaw ignorante du drame qui venait de se jouer déboula en trombe sur Waterloo Road. Elle brûla le feu à l'intersection de la 152 ème, lancée dans un fabuleux dérapage et reprit immédiatement de la vitesse. Elle avait quatre voies ouvertes devant elle, un seul virage à l'embranchement d'Ivanhoé Road et aucun obstacle sinon une série de feux de signalisation. Si elle passait la Mazda dans cette partie du parcours, elle avait gagné la course. Il lui suffirait ensuite de ne commettre aucune faute et de courir pour elle-même, contre elle-même. Et ça, c'était la partie la plus excitante. Elle passa la Madza sur Ivahoé Road, le pilote avait été gêné à un croisement par des véhicules qui s'étaient engagés dans la rue à la faveur d'un feu vert, Shaw avait anticipé le passage des voitures et passa à fond entre deux d'entre elles, au millimètre près .

« Elle a gagné, se félicita joyeusement Hendricks. »

Root sourit, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu un instant douter de cette évidence, et se reprocha de ne pas avoir fait preuve d'autant de confiance qu'Hendricks. Elle devait des excuses à Shaw. Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir que Shaw ne décevait jamais quand elle s'était lancée dans une entreprise. Elle allait toujours au bout et n'échouait jamais.

« Pour le reste de la course, Sameen va juste nous offrir une démonstration de sa virtuosité. C'est toujours comme ça avec elle, dès qu'elle s'est débarrassée de tous ses concurrents, elle se lâche entièrement et là, le spectacle commence vraiment. Vous l'avez déjà vue courir ?

\- Non.

\- Alors préparez-vous à un feu d'artifice, c'est maintenant que commence le meilleur moment de la course. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Sameen ne courait que pour cet instant, quand elle se retrouve enfin seule. Que son véritable adversaire c'était elle et elle seule. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais elle est bizarre. Tellement distante, si habitée pas la rage parfois. Quand j'ai découvert qu'elle était en fac de sciences et qu'elle se destinait à des études de médecine, j'ai cru tomber à la renverse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne ressemblait pas l'idée que je me faisais d'un futur médecin.

\- Et vous l'imaginiez faire quoi ?

\- Franchement je n'en sais rien. Sameen n'avait rien de commun avec personne, elle détonnait complètement. Tout ce que je savais c'était que cette fille était un génie, qu'elle était incroyablement taciturne, que rien ne la démontait jamais et qu'elle était fascinante.

\- Vous étiez amoureux ?

\- Sous le charme oui, amoureux non, elle était trop jeune quand je l'ai connue et malgré son côté dure-à-cuire, je lui ai toujours trouvé quelque chose de fragile. Pas fragile, mais... comment vous dire...

\- Quelques chose de touchant ?

\- Oui. C'est ça. Comme si c'était un animal blessé. Un farouche animal solitaire qui au fond ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il est si différent des autres. Personne n'a jamais ému Sameen. J'adorais cette fille, je lui aurais tout donné, mais elle est toujours restée distante, même si on a partagé de bons moments.

\- Des moments intimes ?

\- Oui, ça aussi. Avec elle, c'était difficile d'y échapper dans certaines circonstances... Et je préférais que ce soit avec moi qu'avec un type plus ou moins louche qu'elle avait ramassé dans la rue. »

Root haussa les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez, je vois, aucune idée de ce que peut être une fin de course avec Sameen, lui expliqua-t-il. J'espère que vous avez la santé. En tout cas, ne la laissez pas vous fausser compagnie si vous tenez à elle. »

Il la regarda l'air songeur.

« Vous n'êtes pas son mécène, n'est-ce pas ? L'image que Sameen a voulu donner de vous n'est pas exacte. Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous soyez avocate, et franchement la connaissant, je vois mal Sameen se faire serrer par la police. Mais ça m'est égal, continua-t-il afin de prévenir toute réaction d'inquiétude de la part de la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Vous n'êtes pas avec elle pour vous payer du bon temps, c'est plus profond que ça. Écoutez, je peux vous conduire à Shaker Boulevard. En se dépêchant, on arrivera juste après l'arrivée. Vous pourrez mettre la main sur Sameen avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de disparaître pour la nuit.

\- J'ai de quoi me rendre là-bas rapidement, lui déclara-t-elle en lui montrant les casques posés par terre.

\- Ouais. Et bien filez en quatrième vitesse. Récupérez Sameen et prenez soin d'elle. Empêchez-là de faire n'importe quoi. J'ai toujours détesté quand elle se conduisait comme... »

Il regarda Root d'un air un peu triste.

« ...comme quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas. Confiez les clefs de sa voiture au commissaire de ma part, il me la rapportera ici. Et euh... vous logez où ?

\- Au Hollydays Inn Cleveland-S Independance.

\- Près de la faculté de pédiatrie ?

\- Oui.

\- N'allez pas dormir là-bas ce soir.»

Il se pencha pour attraper un sac posé sur le sol, fouilla un moment dedans et en ressortit un trousseau de clef qu'il lui tendit.

« Prenez ça. J'ai une petite villa à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Juste après le golf de Vermillon sur Lake Road. Je vous inscris l'adresse, vous trouverez facilement. Passez la nuit là-bas. Vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. La villa est toujours prête à recevoir des invités. Faites-y comme chez vous.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- Vous connaissez Sameen et vous l'aimez. Comment je ne sais pas et ça ne me regarde pas, mais je sais que vous l'aimez, donc vous savez très bien pourquoi je fais ça. De plus vous m'êtes particulièrement sympathique, lui dit-il en souriant. Allez dépêchez-vous. Vous pouvez rester chez moi aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Quand vous serez prêtes à partir téléphonez-moi, je vous rapporterai la voiture.

\- Je...

\- Ne dites rien, occupez-vous de Sameen et nous serons quittes. »

.

La fin de course se passa exactement comme Hendricks l'avait prédit. Le pilote de la Mazda ne put jamais revenir sur Shaw. Elle continua la course comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. L'accident sur la 90 avait alerté la police. Les flics posèrent un barrage sur Mayfield Road et la course fut détournée. Shaw eut le plaisir de continuer sur Belvoir Boulevard. Deux voies en sens unique, dix minutes de parcours sinueux à faire hurler la boîte de vitesse. Ensuite, c'était les cinq voies de Cedar Avenue en ligne droite, puis les deux de Brainard Road. Peu de circulation et aucune surprise. Shaw arriva sur les chapeaux de roues au rond point de Shaker boulevard, là où un peu moins d'une heure plus tôt, le départ avait été donné.

Une foule en liesse l'attendait. Elle ralentit et fut bientôt contrainte de s'arrêter. Elle sentait son cœur marteler durement et très lentement l'intérieur de sa poitrine, elle respirait doucement et profondément. Les vociférations du public venu la féliciter lui parvenaient étouffées, elle était encore plongée dans la course. Son intense concentration la déconnectait entièrement du monde extérieur. Quand elle le réintégrait, l'adrénaline qu'elle avait secrétée durant l'épreuve laissait violemment la place à une énorme quantité de dopamine. Shaw serra les mains sur son volant, elle chercha à se contrôler. Elle avait l'esprit embrouillé, mais quelque part dans son cerveau, dès qu'elle avait arrêté la Nissan une sirène avait commencé à retentir, lui intimant de ne pas céder. Ne pas céder à quoi ? se demanda-t-elle. Et là, elle sentit le désir tordre ses entrailles, humidifier son entre-jambe. Le tension de la course avait été trop forte, elle devait l'évacuer. Elle jeta un regard de prédateur à travers son pare-brise, cherchant la proie idéale. C'était plus fort qu'elle, l'instinct du dominateur triomphant. Elle devait l'assouvir, maintenant, tout de suite, tant pis pour la sirène.

Quelqu'un frappa sur sa vitre. Le commissaire. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il la félicita et lui tendit un petit sac de sport noir.

« Voilà l'argent. Vous voulez compter ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en le jetant à l'arrière de la Nissan.

\- Vous êtes impressionnante, votre course vraiment...

\- Ouais ouais, désolée j'ai à faire. »

Elle avait repéré sa proie. Elle claqua la portière, et se mit en marche écartant brutalement les gens présents entre elle et sa victime. Arrivé devant elle, elle lui enfonça un doigt au milieu de la poitrine.

« Toi, t'as une bagnole ?

\- Euh oui, répondit l'homme en souriant.

\- Qu'est ce que t'attends ? On y va. »

Un peu surpris, le gars la regarda et son sourire disparut remplacé par une expression de bête traquée...

« Bouge, lui ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

\- Euh... c'est par là. »

Quand il l'avait vue se diriger vers lui, il était plutôt fier, mais là... Il ne l'était plus du tout. Il avait passé toute la fin de la course à plaisanter grassement à son propos avec ses copains et voilà qu'elle l'embarquait il ne savait où et il se sentait tout à coup plus l'âme d'un poulet qu'on menait à l'abattoir que celle d'un étalon apprécié pour ses performances. Parce qu'il avait très bien compris, avec appréhension, quelles étaient ses intentions. Une moto rugit derrière eux.

« Shaw. »

Le nom tomba, tranchant, rude, glacial. Shaw et l'homme sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu se retournèrent. Shaw cligna des yeux. Qui osait ? Une seconde après Shaw sut enfin pourquoi des sirènes avaient hurlé si fort dans un coin de son esprit. Root. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait oublié qu'elle l'attendait… Où ? Avec Mark... Oui c'était ça. Elle était venue avec elle à Cleveland et elle l'avait oubliée. Elle était folle. Elle resta sans bouger. Root releva la visière de son casque.

Shaw s'était figée dès qu'elle l'avait vue, non plus exactement dès qu'elle l'avait reconnue. Root avait lu un moment d'hésitation dans ses yeux. Une fraction de seconde Shaw n'avait pas su à qui elle faisait face. Root en arrivant s'était tout de suite dirigée vers le centre d'attraction de la foule. Elle y avait retrouvé le commissaire de la course et la Nissan, mais pas Shaw.

« Où est-elle ? avait-elle demandé sans descendre de sa VM

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est sortie de sa voiture sans dire un mot ou presque. Elle a pris l'argent, puis elle a harponné un type et ils sont partis.

\- Où ?

\- Par-là avait-il répondu en montrant une direction de la main.

\- Voici un double des clefs de la Nissan. Conduisez-la à Mark Hendricks, il vous attend. Et surtout ne touchez à rien.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Il avait pris les clefs et Root avait lancé la moto à la poursuite de Shaw.

« Shaw, tu laisses ton mec ici et tu montes.

\- Quoi ? »

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Shaw. Root avança la moto jusqu'à sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Shaw l'avait reconnue, mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter ou de la suivre. Root mit machinalement la main dans sa poche et sa main se referma sur son taser.

« Shaw j'attends, s'impatienta Root.

\- Va te faire f... »

La gifle claqua. Shaw accusa le coup et fit un pas de côté pour compenser la violence de son impact. Elle fit face à Root, le regard meurtrier.

« Sam, s'il te plaît, murmura Root. »

Root avait l'air blessée. Shaw desserra les poings qu'elle avait refermés au moment où elle avait été frappée. Son regard s'éclaircit. Root lui tendit un casque et un blouson. Shaw les enfila et ajusta la jugulaire du casque. Puis Root baissa les cale-pieds et Shaw monta derrière elle. Elle posa les mains sur le réservoir et Root passa la première.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE _:_**

* * *

.

 **Krav maga** :

 _Écusson bleu : niveau gradé 1. (s'apparente en gros à un niveau 1er dan dans les arts martiaux japonais)_

 _Écusson bleu à trois bandes bleu-marine : gradé niveau 3_


	7. Désir et sentiments

_Je remercie vivement_ **TaTchou** _pour ses relectures et son aversion pour la facilité et la paresse._

* * *

 _Certaines n'ont pas apprécié la fin du chapitre VI... je leur présente mes plus plates excuses. Il faut que rage se passe avant que ne revienne un peu de douceur._

 _De toute façon, j'apprécie trop le personnage de Sameen Shaw pour le saborder et j'éprouve trop de sympathie pour celui de Root pour le faire souffrir plus que de raison._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

* * *

.

.

.

Root pensait prendre l'autoroute, Vermillon se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres de Shaker, elle avait calculé qu'il lui faudrait environ une heure trente pour rallier la villa que Mark Hendricks avait mise à leur disposition. Mais elle changea vite d'avis. Shaw ne s'avéra pas du tout être le genre de passagère dont on oublie la présence derrière son dos. Si elle avait au départ de Shaker Avenue, placé ses mains sur le réservoir, celles-ci ne restèrent pas longtemps en place. Dès que Root s'engagea sur la 271, Shaw commença tout d'abord à se serrer contre son dos, puis elle referma fermement ses cuisses sur ses hanches. Root sentit aussi qu'elle basculait son bassin vers l'avant se frottant à elle dans le mouvement, et elle l'entendit légèrement grogner dans son oreille. C'était déjà troublant, mais quand ensuite elle glissa ses mains sous son blouson, sous sa veste, lui sortit vivement son chemisier de son pantalon et se mit à lui pétrir la taille et le ventre, Root commença à douter qu'elle puisse continuer à maîtriser, pendant encore une heure et demi, la MV lancée sur l'autoroute.

« Shaw, s'il te plaît, sois sage. »

Elle lâcha le guidon d'une main et lui attrapa un poignet, puis un autre et replaça les mains de Shaw sur le réservoir. Celle-ci ne protesta pas, mais Root la sentit légèrement se frotter derrière elle et cinq minutes plus tard, ses mains retournèrent sur son corps. Root pensa qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Les mains se baladaient comme en territoire conquis, les doigts s'enfonçaient sans beaucoup de douceur dans les chairs pour les saisir et se refermer autour, le poing serré. Root se remémora envahie par un sentiment d'urgence le parcours jusqu'à Vermillon. Elle visualisa les itinéraires qu'elle avait consultés avant de partir. Une main monta le long de son torse et Root se retrouva dans l'incapacité de se concentrer sur autre chose. En désespoir de cause, elle fit appel à La Machine.

« S'il te plaît, un itinéraire de sortie, vite !

\- Toi et ta foutue Machine, grommela Shaw d'une voix rauque. »

Root lui attrapa la main montée trop haut. Shaw était complètement inconsciente, elles allaient se planter si elle continuait comme ça. Root se sentait prise au piège. Tout dans les mouvements de Shaw, ceux imperceptibles de son corps contre elle, ceux de ses mains, la force avec laquelle elle la serrait entre ses cuisses, était emprunt du désir impérieux de la posséder. Root avait rarement expérimenté une telle tension sexuelle. Elle la sentait grandir et se demandait quelles en étaient les limites et... s'il y en avait.

La Machine lui indiqua un nouvel itinéraire et joua au GPS parlant quand Root troublée par une main baladeuse, faillit manquer la sortie de la 480. Elle lui martela alors dans les oreilles les distances et la prévenait bien à l'avance des directions qu'elle devait prendre, les répétant sans cesse en lui donnant le décompte du kilométrage à parcourir pratiquement mètre par mètre. Root tenta plusieurs fois de se libérer des mains de Shaw, mais c'était peine perdue. Invariablement, à peine repoussées, les mains revenaient et reprenaient là où elles avaient été stoppées.

Elles étaient parties depuis quarante minutes. Ce n'était pas possible de rouler encore quarante cinq minutes avec une pieuvre concupiscente accrochée à elle et quand elle sentit une main commencer à défaire la fermeture de son pantalon tandis que l'autre se glissait à l'intérieur, Root freina brusquement.

« Shaw, descends. »

Les mains de Shaw retournèrent brusquement sur le réservoir et s'appuyèrent dessus. Root entendait la respiration irrégulière de Shaw dans son oreille.

« Shaw... répéta Root fermement. »

Root la sentit bouger dans son dos. Shaw prit appui sur ses épaules et mit pied à terre. Elle retira son casque et regarda Root.

« Enlève ton casque.

\- Sam, je ne peux pas cond...

\- Enlève ton casque, Root. »

Root soupira. Elle défit sa jugulaire et retira son casque. Elle s'était arrêtée en bordure d'un bosquet d'arbres que l'éclairage public laissait plus ou moins dans l'ombre. Mais il y avait encore assez de lumière pour que Root puisse distinguer les traits de Shaw.

Et là, Root comprit ce que c'était que d'être une proie. Elle avait lu petite, une nouvelle écrite par un écrivain français du XIXème siècle. Elle faisait partie d'un recueil. L'ensemble lui avait parfois paru un peu niais, mais elle avait beaucoup aimé cette nouvelle. C'était l'histoire d'une chèvre qui malgré les mises en garde de son maître, préférait partir vivre libre dans la montagne plutôt que vivre en sécurité, attachée à un piquet dans un jardin à l'herbe bien grasse. Elle avait compris que la morale était qu'il fallait accepter de se soumettre parfois à des contraintes sous peine de mal finir. La chèvre avait refusé de rester enfermée derrière une clôture, de porter une longe attachée à un piquet, autour du cou, et elle avait fini dévorée par un grand loup gris. Mais Root n'avait pas compris ainsi l'histoire. La chèvre, elle croyait se souvenir que son nom était Blanchette, avait choisi d'être libre et elle s'était moquée des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Elle était morte, mais elle avait vécu ses heures de liberté intensément et était morte héroïquement. Root s'était dit que la chèvre avait fait le bon choix et elle s'était promise de suivre son exemple. Elle avait aimé aussi, comment l'auteur avait introduit le combat final entre le loup et la chèvre. La façon dont il était arrivé, avait joué avec elle, sûr du dénouement fatal. La fascination qu'avait au départ, éprouvé la chèvre et comment à la fin, après un combat perdu d'avance, elle s'était couchée et avait offert son cou au prédateur.

Shaw avait un regard de prédateur, une attitude de prédateur, entièrement tournée vers sa proie. Et la proie c'était elle. Root doutait d'avoir le courage et la volonté de la petite Blanchette. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit le bosquet et se dit un peu inquiète qu'elle allait finir dévorée sous ses frondaisons.

Shaw ne se contrôlait absolument plus, elle était entièrement sous l'emprise de son désir. Root l'avait arrachée au gars qu'elle s'était choisie et cela l'avait hautement frustrée. Se retrouver le corps entier collé au dos de Root sur la moto, la sentir entre ses jambes l'avait mise dans un état d'excitation paroxystique.

« Descends, ordonna Shaw le regard par en-dessous.

\- Sam...

\- Descends ou c'est moi qui te vire de ta moto.»

Root posa son casque, baissa la béquille et descendit. Elle commençait à respirer avec difficulté. Voilà, elle se retrouvait dans le genre de situation qu'elle avait prévue avant de savoir que Shaw pouvait se montrer une amante attentionnée et patiente. La Shaw qu'elle craignait se tenait juste devant elle et elle appréhendait un peu la suite. Ce fut cataclysmique.

Shaw l'empoigna par son blouson, la retourna brutalement et la poussa sans la lâcher du regard jusqu'à ce que Root heurte durement le tronc d'un arbre. Elle poussa un cri de douleur étouffé.

« Sam, essaya-t-elle de la raisonner.

\- Tais-toi, murmura Shaw sourdement. »

Et elle lui écrasa la bouche avec la sienne pour parer à toute autre tentative de discussion. Shaw ne chercha même pas à l'embrasser, elle lui mordit juste les lèvres et Root sentit le sang couler. Puis Shaw se recula un peu et lui dézippa son blouson, elle le lui fit glisser des épaules avec la veste et Root se retrouva les bras prisonniers. Shaw se recolla à elle et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, pas trop fort, mais assez pour lui laisser des marques. Elle la mordit à plusieurs endroits et quand elle voulut poursuivre sur l'épaule elle se trouva gênée par la chemise que portait Root. Les mains qui la maintenaient fermement par la taille la relâchèrent et virent lui empoigner le col de sa chemise. Shaw tira en jurant et trois boutons sautèrent. La chemise rejoignit la veste et le blouson sur les bras de Root et la bouche de Shaw repartit à l'assaut de ses épaules. Fermement, ses mains s'agrippèrent le long de ses côtes et tout en continuant de la mordre, la tirèrent en avant pour accéder à son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge, avant de la repousser durement contre l'arbre.

Root ne pouvait plus bouger, prisonnière du poids et de la force que Shaw exerçait contre elle. Elle hésitait entre la panique et l'envie de succomber à ce déchaînement de violence. Elle repoussa l'idée de se plier au désir de Shaw. Elle déraillait clairement et que Root soit consentante ou pas, elle prendrait ce dont elle avait envie même si pour ça elle devait commettre un viol. Et ça, Root ne le permettrait pas. Quand Shaw réaliserait ce à quoi elle s'était laissée aller, elle ne l'accepterait pas, Root ne voulait même imaginer alors, quelle serait sa réaction. Elle pensa alors à la solution du taser.

Quand tout à coup, Shaw s'immobilisa, ses mains abandonnèrent leur exploration et virent se reposer légèrement sur les hanches de Root, tandis qu'elle posait son front à la base de son cou. Elle fit un effort pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et Root sentit son corps se tendre contre le sien. Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique dans ce combat que Shaw livrait contre elle-même. Root leva les bras qu'elle avait laissés pendre le long de son corps depuis le début et la prit doucement dans ses bras, sans chercher à se dégager, sans surtout prononcer aucune parole. Shaw crispa ses doigts sur ses hanches.

Root se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. La situation était critique. L'urgence était de désamorcer la bombe Shaw. Elle eut beau chercher, deux solutions seulement se présentèrent à elle. Soit elle tasait Shaw et elle devrait gérer son transport et son réveil qui risquait d'être difficile, soit... Elle resserra son étreinte autour de Shaw et appuya son menton dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait Shaw lutter. Une grande vague de tendresse la submergea. Elle l'aimait à la folie, avec tous ses défauts, ses manques, ses errements. Elle fut touchée par l'effort de Shaw, sa volonté de ne pas lui faire de mal. Parce que c'était la raison pour laquelle Shaw s'était arrêtée. Elle avait soudain réalisé que c'était Root qu'elle malmenait, qu'elle mordait, qu'elle maltraitait, et dans son esprit aveuglé par un désir animal, une lueur avait jailli. Il y avait une personne à qui elle ne devait pas faire de mal, à qui elle n'avait pas le droit d'en faire. Et cette personne c'était celle sur qui justement, elle exerçait sa violence.

Root à l'aide de son menton força Shaw petit à petit à lever la tête vers elle. Quand elle put la regarder dans les yeux, elle l'embrassa brièvement, puis replongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« J'ai envie de toi, Sameen. »

Root savait qu'elle prenait un risque. La phrase briserait la volonté de Shaw à se contrôler et la relancerait sur la piste de son désir. Root en la déclarant entraînerait l'effondrement des digues que Shaw avait tenté d'élever pour se maîtriser. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal. Et puis de toute façon, c'était vrai. Elle la désirait. Pas quand elle l'avait plaquée contre l'arbre, ni quand elle l'avait mordue et déshabillée brutalement. Elle avait senti son désir monter au moment où Shaw avait cherché à se contrôler, au moment où Shaw avait arrêté de la considérer comme une femme à baiser pour reconnaître en elle quelqu'un à qui elle tenait, peu importait quelles en étaient les raisons. Et puis, Shaw sentait terriblement bon. Root reprit ses lèvres et Shaw approfondit rapidement le baiser.

À ce moment là, Root sut qu'elle avait atteint le point de non retour et que plus rien n'arrêterait le désir de Shaw, et à peine la phrase prononcée celui-ci reprit possession de Shaw. Root se retrouva emportée, Shaw ne lui laissa prendre aucune initiative. Elle la déshabilla à moitié et quand Root ne put plus tenir sur ses jambes, elle l'accompagna à terre et la cloua au sol. Le seule liberté que Shaw lui laissa fut de passer ses mains sous ses vêtements et d'enfoncer ses doigts sur son dos nu, de la serrer contre elle, et quand elle le pouvait de la mordre au moment où une première fois, puis une deuxième, puis elle ne savait plus combien de fois Shaw trouva le chemin qui la mena au paroxysme de son plaisir. Shaw même en se montrant brutale avait gardé intact son pouvoir sur Root. Le pouvoir de la troubler, de trouver le rythme exact, la caresse ou le baiser exact qui la ferait perdre pied. Root n'appréciait ni la violence, ni la brutalité, mais Shaw y mettait tant de passion qu'elle plongea et se soumit au désir de celle-ci. Shaw grognait régulièrement à chaque fois que Root réagissait à un mouvement de son corps, de ses mains, de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue et elle l'accompagna plusieurs fois au sommet de son plaisir. Posséder Root, l'entendre gémir des sons inarticulés ou pire son prénom, sentir ses ongles griffer son dos, ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair, lui donnait encore plus de plaisir que si elle avait laissé la possibilité à Root de lui en donner. Leurs ébats enfiévrés finirent dans une étreinte ultime, les deux s'accrochant l'une à l'autre et se mordant sauvagement. Puis leurs corps se relâchèrent. Root laissa tomber ses bras à côté d'elle sur le sol et bascula la tête en arrière, cherchant de l'air. Shaw resta immobile couchée sur Root. Les minutes s'égrainèrent en silence. Puis Root vint taper sur l'épaule de Shaw.

« Sam, il faudrait peut-être bouger, non ? »

Shaw hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Root et se releva précautionneusement, avant d'aider Root à se remettre sur pied. Celle-ci remonta ses vêtements sur ses épaules, raccrocha son soutien-gorge et réajusta son pantalon que Shaw lui avait à moitié retiré. Elle avait perdu une de ses chaussures et c'est Shaw qui la retrouva et la lui tendit. Root avait l'impression d'avoir été passée dans le tambour d'une machine à laver au moment de l'essorage. Elle se sentait complètement vidée, épuisée, courbaturée. Les endroits où Shaw l'avait mordue ou serrée entre ses mains se rappelaient douloureusement à elle et elle se demandait de quoi elle aurait l'air le lendemain.

Quand elle se remit debout après avoir remis sa chaussure, elle vit Shaw la regarder en silence. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Son expression était neutre, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion.

« Tu viens ?

\- Mmm. »

Elles remirent leur casque, ré-enfourchèrent la moto et Root reprit la route de Vermillon, louant le ciel que personne ne soit étonné qu'une moto fût arrêtée en pleine nuit sur la route et n'ait eu la bonne idée de venir voir où se trouvaient ses propriétaires. Shaw posa ses mains sur le réservoir et Root put sentir son corps naturellement se placer derrière son dos. À priori leur petit arrêt l'avait libérée de ses tensions et elle se montra calme et détendue tout le reste de la route.

Root, soulagée d'enfin arriver, trouva la maison d'Hendricks sans difficulté. Elle avait été construite près de la route et était dissimulée par une haie composée de diverses essences d'arbres. Elle gara la moto devant la maison et sortit les clefs que lui avait confiées Mark Hendricks, de la poche de son blouson. En entrant, Root jeta un regard appréciateur à la décoration et à l'agencement de l'intérieur de la maison. Mark Hendricks s'avérait être décidément un homme de goût et il avait visiblement les moyens financiers pour les satisfaire. Root se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il était bien garni. Hendricks devait l'avoir rempli récemment car il y avait même des fruits et des légumes frais. Elle avait soif. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau gazeuse, l'ouvrit et but d'un trait, au goulot, les trois quarts de la bouteille. Elle se retourna vers Shaw. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin, immobile et silencieuse.

« Tu en veux ? »

Shaw hocha la tête, s'approcha et prit la bouteille. Elle la finit.

« Sam, je suis vidée, je ne sais pas si tu veux manger quelque chose ou pas, mais je crois que je vais juste prendre une douche et aller me coucher. »

Shaw ne répondit rien.

« Sameen ?

\- Mmm.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Ça va ? demanda Root un peu inquiète de son silence.

\- Mmm

\- Tu ne veux rien ? insista Root.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Rien. Va prendre ta douche, Root.

\- Okay, À toute suite. »

Root retira son blouson et sa veste et se retrouva avec sa seule chemise déchirée sur elle. Shaw la regarda partir en se mordant un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait dû mal à faire le point sur les événements de cette nuit. Sa victoire l'avait rendue vraiment heureuse. Et puis après, elle avait dérapé. Elle se souvenait de la douleur cuisante infligée par la gifle que lui avait donnée Root, de sa colère et de son sentiment de culpabilité aussi à ce moment-là. Et puis dès qu'elle était montée sur la moto derrière Root, de l'emprise impérieuse que le désir avait exercé sur elle, contre lequel elle avait été incapable de lutter. Elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment tarée et se demandait comment Root avait pu garder le contrôle de sa moto avec elle en train de... faire n'importe quoi derrière son dos. Et puis la suite... Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus très bien de la suite. Elle revoyait Root freiner brutalement sur la route, les arbres et l'obscurité, ses mains durement refermées sur Root et puis... elle ne savait plus trop. Si... elle se souvenait à un moment s'être tenue immobile contre Root, le cœur au bord des lèvres, d'avoir réalisé qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle et d'avoir essayé de remonter à la surface d'une eau noire dans laquelle elle était en train de s'enfoncer, à deux doigts de se noyer. Et après ? Après Root avait prononcé une phrase et en l'entendant, elle avait relâché la bête qu'elle tentait de maîtriser, du moins elle lui avait laissé la possibilité s'ébattre avec une certaine liberté. Pourquoi Root avait-elle dit ça ? Shaw fronça les sourcils, et se concentra pour trouver une réponse acceptable. Le plus facile aurait été de croire que Root avait aimé ce qui avait précédé, Shaw confusément savait que ça avait été violent. Très violent. Mais Root ne pouvait pas avoir pris plaisir à ça, ce n'était pas possible. Si, cela l'aurait été dans les simulations de Samaritain qui s'étaient nourries des fantasmes de Shaw, de ses travers, de ses perversions peut-être pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. Mais du peu de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Root, elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas vrai. Root n'était pas comme elle, en tout cas pas dans ce domaine et à vrai dire Shaw avait franchement apprécié cet aspect chez elle. Elle avait adoré même. Même si... ça l'avait troublée. Vraiment troublée. Coucher avec Root avait été une expérience... euh... spéciale, analysa Shaw. Nouvelle. Agréable. Déstabilisante. Bref... Root n'était pas une adepte des trucs violents. Alors pourquoi ?

« T'es vraiment une abrutie, Sameen, s'injuria-t-elle en silence. Pourquoi Root ferait un truc improbable au moment où tu es en train de complètement dérailler ? Vas-y espèce de tarée, réfléchis putain ! Parce que tu connais très bien la réponse. Et cette raison, c'est toi. Encore et toujours toi, Sameen. Tu déconnes à mort et qui est là pour te tenir la main, pour t'aider ? »

Root. Elle l'avait fait pour l'aider, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, pour la rattraper alors qu'elle trébuchait juste au bord d'un précipice noir et glacé. Elle inspecta les placards de la cuisine, puis ceux de l'entrée. Elle monta à l'étage et renouvela l'opération. Elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait et en conclut que ce devait être rangé dans la salle de bain. Elle repartit dans la cuisine. Le réfrigérateur était équipé d'un distributeur de glace. Elle prit quatre serviettes de table dans un placard au dessus du plan de travail et un grand saladier dans un autre placard. Elle le remplit de glace, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

.

Elle frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle entendit l'eau couler et frappa plus fort sur la porte.

« Root !

\- Sam ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh... Oui, vas-y. »

Root se demandait ce que lui voulait Shaw. Si elle avait été d'humeur badine ce soir, elle aurait espéré que ce soit pour venir prendre sa douche avec elle. Mais elle voyait déjà mal Shaw prendre ce genre d'initiative et après s'être déshabillée son optimisme avait disparu corps et biens. Son humeur avait sombré en se découvrant dans la glace. Une femme battue voilà à quoi elle ressemblait. Son visage, excepté une lèvre fendue, était intact, mais le reste... Toutes ses épaules étaient couvertes de morsures, certaines profondes, avaient saigné, elle en portait aussi sur le ventre, les hanches et à l'intérieur des cuisses. Quant aux bleus... À certains endroits on distinguait des marques de doigts. Elle ne s'étonnait plus de se sentir moulue de la tête aux pieds. Shaw l'avait massacrée. Et encore, les marques provenaient d'une Shaw qui s'était contrôlée. Un désespoir profond avait saisi Root alors qu'elle regardait son corps meurtri dans la glace. John avait eu peut-être raison de s'inquiéter. Root avait détourné le regard et s'était glissée sous la douche.

Shaw rentra doucement posa le saladier et les serviettes à côté du lavabo et farfouilla dans les placards. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, une armoire à pharmacie. Connaissant Mark elle savait qu'il devait y en avoir une. Elle regarda ce qu'elle contenait et dédia un commentaire appréciateur à celui qui l'avait remplie. Elle sortit des gazes, du désinfectant, un tube de pommade hémostatique et un autre de pommade cicatrisante et posa le tout avec ce qu'elle avait rapporté de la cuisine, puis elle s'assit sur un tabouret prenant soin d'avoir le dos tourné à la cabine de douche. L'eau s'arrêta de couler, la porte de la cabine coulissa et Root se drapa dans une grande serviette de bain qu'elle noua sous ses aisselles. Elle regarda le dos de Shaw et s'enroula les épaules avec une autre serviette. Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, incertaine de la suite. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le saladier rempli de glace, les tubes de pommade, les gazes, les serviettes, la bouteille de désinfectant. Elle inspira profondément. Le rôle que Shaw s'apprêtait à lui faire jouer ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Je peux me retourner ?

\- …

\- Root ? demanda doucement Shaw.

\- Qu'est **-** ce que tu veux, Shaw ? »

L'intéressée remarqua et le ton peu engageant et l'utilisation du nom. Shaw se mordit la lèvre, Root n'allait peut-être pas se montrer très coopérative. Mais Shaw ne pouvait pas la laisser aller se coucher sans s'être d'abord occupée d'elle. Si ses souvenirs ne la trompaient pas, Root devait souffrir de multiples hématomes, sans compter les morsures. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ne pas l'avoir mordue plusieurs fois jusqu'au sang. Si elle laissait filer Root, elle serait dans un état lamentable le lendemain matin. Il y avait des chances pour que ce soit de toute façon le cas, mais elle pouvait au moins empêcher que ce ne soit trop... enfin plus... Et puis, c'était aussi sa façon de montrer à Root qu'elle tenait à elle, qu'elle... En fait Shaw s'avoua que c'était une manière de se faire pardonner. Non, c'était faux, la vérité c'est que c'était une manière de se pardonner à elle-même. Prendre soin de Root lui permettrait de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas juste une brute sauvage et incontrôlable. C'était égoïste, elle le reconnaissait, mais elle avait besoin de se remonter le moral et exercer ses talents de médecin, même s'ils ne seraient pas très utiles dans le cas présent, lui redonnerait un peu d'estime pour elle-même. Elle pivota sur son tabouret, Root s'était enveloppée dans les serviettes comme une momie égyptienne et passait d'un pied sur l'autre, avec visiblement l'envie d'être n'importe où ailleurs que face à Shaw dans cette salle de bain. Ça promettait d'être pire que ce que Shaw avait envisagé.

« Root, je sais que... écoute... je sais que... hésitait Shaw aussi mal à l'aise que Root. »

Root détourna le regard. Shaw se morigéna d'être aussi stupide, elle était médecin, merde. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle n'avait qu'à le faire. Ouais, sauf que c'était Root en face d'elle, et qu'elle n'allait pas l'agresser encore une fois parce qu'elle avait déjà eu son comptant de violence pour la nuit. Le problème c'était que Shaw ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Gérer un patient récalcitrant n'était pas vraiment son truc, elle n'avait jamais su réagir correctement quand elle avait dû y faire face et quand ce genre de situation s'était présentée à elle au cours de ses années d'études de médecine, elle avait fait appel aux infirmières et leur avait demandé de se débrouiller pour ramener le patient refusant un soin, à de meilleurs sentiments. Les infirmières avaient toujours déployé des trésors de patience et de persuasion surtout après avoir entendu Shaw les menacer d'utiliser des méthodes radicales, contention, tranquillisant, n'importe quoi, si elles ne réglaient pas le problème rapidement. Mais là, elle était seule. Aucune infirmière ne viendrait à son secours. Elle regarda Root d'un air mi-suppliant, mi-désespéré.

« Tu as apporté ça pour moi ? demanda Root désignant du menton, les affaires posées sur la tablette du lavabo.

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois que c'est bien nécessaire, Sam ?

\- Je crois que oui, souffla Shaw en baissant la tête.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Shaw se leva prestement de son tabouret.

« Viens t'asseoir.

\- Tu sais, Sameen, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer au docteur ce soir.

\- Je sais, Root, moi non plus. Je peux ? lui demanda-t-elle en touchant la serviette qui entourait les épaules de Root. »

Root resserra la serviette autour d'elle. Elle refusait que Shaw la voie ainsi. Elle leva les yeux sur elle et réalisa que c'était Shaw qui l'avait mise dans cet état, pas un sadique quelconque comme elle en avait parfois rencontré, du genre Contrôle par exemple. Et que si Shaw était là avec tout son matériel attendant que Root veuille bien la laisser prendre soin d'elle... Voilà c'était la clef : « Prendre soin d'elle ». Shaw n'était pas juste venue par conscience professionnelle, elle voulait montrer quelque chose d'autre à Root. D'abord qu'elle était consciente de ses actes, qu'elle était prête à les assumer et qu'elle ne tournerait pas le dos aux conséquences qu'ils entraîneraient, mais qu'avant tout elle était consciente de lui avoir fait du mal et qu'elle voulait en retour, si elle le lui permettait, lui montrer qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle tenait à elle. Root percevait dans l'initiative de Shaw beaucoup de gentillesse, même si celle-ci n'en était pas vraiment consciente. Root regarda Shaw attendre patiemment qu'elle se décide à bouger. Ses traits n'exprimaient pas grand chose, un peu d'appréhension peut-être. Root eut soudain envie de l'embrasser gentiment pour la rassurer. Elle soupira, Shaw n'aurait pas compris.

« Bon, d'accord, Sameen. Mais tu t'abstiens de tout commentaire. »

Shaw dégagea les épaules de Root. Ses traits s'affaissèrent. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle commença par les morsures, puis étala de la pommade hémostatique sur les hématomes qui s'étalaient sur les bras. Elle versa de la glace sur deux serviettes et les noua en forme de poche. Elle les posa sur les épaules de Root veillant à ce qu'ils couvrent le maximum de surface.

« Euh... je peux voir le reste ?

\- Tu vas me faire rougir, Sameen. »

Les doigts de Shaw avaient été légers, attentionnés. Shaw avait vraiment un touché exceptionnel. Root se surprit à maudire les professeurs qui avaient tout fait pour expulser Shaw de l'hôpital et lui interdire d'exercer la profession qu'elle s'était tout d'abord choisie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu les motiver, Shaw était le genre de médecin à qui Root confierait sa vie les yeux fermés. C'est pourquoi elle lui avait lancé cette plaisanterie. Elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère, montrer à Shaw que leur relation n'avait pas été altérée par l'épisode un peu violent, doux euphémisme, de ce soir. Shaw releva les yeux sur elle et Root lui envoya un clin d'œil provocateur. Shaw se fendit d'une grimace, elle avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq et Root vit ses épaules se relâcher, elle lui sourit alors plus franchement. Il n'était pas toujours si difficile d'apprivoiser Shaw, il suffisait de trouver l'endroit où il fallait la grattouiller gentiment, sans lui faire peur et sans la braquer.

Root dénoua sa serviette et la laissa tomber le long de son corps. Shaw s'assombrit et pinça les lèvres. Elle détailla du regard le corps de Root de haut en bas, arrivée au niveau des cuisses, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'accroupit, posa ses mains sur les genoux de Root et lui écarta doucement les jambes.

« Root, souffla-t-elle...

\- J'avais dit pas de commentaires, Sameen. »

Shaw s'activa pendant une demi-heure, posant des poches de glace avant de s'occuper à désinfecter les plaies laissées par ses dents et à étaler de la pommade ensuite, d'abord sur les morsures, puis sur les hématomes. Elle savait que le résultat ne serait pas probant et que le lendemain Root aurait l'air d'avoir été battue comme plâtre, mais c'était mieux que rien. Quand elle eut fini, elle se releva, retira les poches de glace qui restaient et les vida dans le saladier. Elle allait ranger les gazes et les pommades dans l'armoire à pharmacie, quand Root qui s'était relevée lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« À toi maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Non, je...

\- Sam, je t'ai laissé prendre soin de moi, tu me laisses prendre soin de toi.

\- Mais je...

\- Je sais que tu n'auras pas l'air de t'être fait passer à tabac demain matin, lui lança Root avec une grimace entendue. Mais je sais aussi que quelques soins ne te feront pas de mal. Alors, tu t'assois et souviens-toi : pas de commentaires. »

Shaw obtempéra. Root ouvrit deux placards et trouva ce qui devait être des affaires de nuit dans le deuxième. Elle s'appropria un short et une veste de pyjama, les enfila et se retourna vers Shaw assise sagement sur le tabouret comme elle le lui avait demandé.

« Mets-toi torse nu. »

Shaw passa son tee-shirt par dessus la tête. Root les bras croisés, attendit. Shaw la regarda. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard. Shaw plia et ses mains empoignèrent la bande élastique de sa brassière et lui firent suivre le chemin du tee-shirt. Les yeux de Root s'agrandirent un peu à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Shaw portait plusieurs morsures sur les épaules dont une très profonde d'où le sang perlait encore. La morsure finale pensa Root. Elle contourna Shaw et découvrit que son dos était strié de marques rouges. Certaines avaient été l'œuvre de doigts profondément enfoncés dans la chair, mais d'autres avait été faites avec des ongles et même si Root les portait courts, ils avaient arraché parfois plus que de la peau au dos de Shaw. Root la soigna le plus délicatement qu'elle put et Shaw ne broncha pas, même si un ou deux frissons lui échappèrent au contact des doigts de Root sur sa peau. Le silence s'installa, paisible, entre elles. S'occuper de Shaw, lui passer délicatement de la pommade sur le dos apporta une grande sérénité à Root et son cœur bondit quand elle sentit Shaw frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle referma les tubes et se releva dans le dos de Shaw, elle lui posa alors légèrement les mains sur les épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser à la base du cou. Le baiser contenait toute la tendresse que Root éprouvait pour Shaw. Et celle-ci frissonna.

« Root...

\- Pas de commentaires, Sameen, murmura Root dans son cou. Tu veux prendre une douche où aller te coucher maintenant ?

\- Douche, articula Shaw avec difficulté.

\- D'accord, je t'attends.

\- Root...

\- Sameen ! l'avertit Root. »

Shaw abandonna ses tentatives de discussion et finit de se déshabiller avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Root pouvait ne pas au moins lui en vouloir. Elle devait vraiment être dérangée, si quelqu'un lui avait infligé la moitié de ce que elle, lui avait infligé elle l'aurait battu à mort. Et Root ne trouvait rien de mieux que de l'embrasser... tendrement dans le cou. C'était super bizarre quand elle y pensait. Pas normal. Shaw retournait le problème dans sa tête sans trouver de solution raisonnable. À moins que... et elle repensa à Samaritain. Root la coupa brusquement des noires pensées qui commençaient à monter.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as fini ou tu as décidé de passer la nuit sous la douche ? J'en peux plus, dépêche-toi. »

Shaw éteignit l'eau et s'empressa de sortir. Root lui tendit une serviette avec laquelle elle s'essuya sommairement, puis une tenue de nuit qu'elle lui avait choisie.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, Sameen, j'ai mal partout et j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber en morceaux si je reste encore plus longtemps debout. Il doit être au moins quatre heures du matin, je suis morte, je t'assure.

\- Root...

\- Non, Sameen, je ne veux pas t'entendre, tu vas dire des conneries, alors tais-toi, lui jeta Root avec véhémence. Tu vas venir avec moi, dormir avec moi et cette fois, je me fous de ce que tu veux, si tu veux être seule ou pas, dans mes bras ou pas, tu vas juste te coucher avec moi et je vais dormir dans tes bras que ça te plaise ou non, ça m'est égal. Je veux m'endormir sur ton épaule, sentir tes bras autour de moi, et me réveiller demain toujours serrée dans tes bras, baignée dans ton odeur. Si tu ne veux pas, je te tase, je te shoote aux tranquillisants et je dors contre toi à même le sol, là où tu seras tombée parce que je serais incapable de te transporter ailleurs. Alors, tu choisis maintenant entre le lit ou le sol et tu me laisses dormir. »

Shaw recula sous l'impact d'un tel flot de paroles. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, devança Root pour sortir de la salle de bain et monta à l'étage. Elle avait repéré deux chambres en fouillant la maison toute à l'heure. Elle choisit la plus grande qui donnait sur le lac. Elle défit le lit et se coucha sur le dos. Root se glissa à côté d'elle et vint placer sa tête sur son épaule comme elle avait dit qu'elle voudrait le faire. Un de ses bras vint se placer en travers de sa poitrine, sa main passa sous son aisselle et vint lui emprisonner l'épaule. Shaw referma ses bras doucement sur Root.

« Je t'aime, Sameen, murmura Root déjà à moitié endormie. »

Elle sombra tout de suite dans le sommeil, Shaw ne fut même pas sûre qu'elle ait été consciente de lui avoir adressé cette déclaration. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire d'ailleurs. De toute façon elle n'était pas si débile, elle savait depuis longtemps que Root l'aimait, enfin elle en était vraiment sûre depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans le parc. Avant... elle n'avait jamais trop su démêler ce qui faisait partie du jeu initié par Root quand elle l'avait connue et ce qui n'en faisait pas partie. Avec Root c'était parfois difficile, de décoder ses comportements, elle se cachait trop derrière son air satisfait d'elle-même, ses plaisanteries, sa soi-disant joie de vivre et sa grande décontraction, son air de cinglée aussi. Elle trouvait quand même que Root avait choisi un drôle de moment pour se lancer dans de grandes déclarations. Ou... peut-être pas. C'était peut-être justement l'exact bon moment pour Shaw. Elle la serra doucement contre elle, veillant à ne pas la meurtrir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne savait pas trop pour quelles raisons Root avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, mais en y pensant, elle mesura à sa juste valeur la chance qu'elle avait que ce soit tombé sur elle. Elle aurait voulu pour une fois veiller sur le sommeil de Root, mais les événements de la soirée eurent raison d'elle. Son souffle se ralentit et s'approfondit rapidement, l'entraînant elle aussi pour cette nuit, sur les rives du fleuve Léthé.

.

À son réveil, Root reposait sur Shaw dans la même position que celle dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Elle se frotta le nez contre son épaule. Sa main gauche se glissa sous le tee-shirt de Shaw et ses doigts commencèrent à tracer légèrement des cercles sur son estomac, autour de son nombril. Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Sameen. »

Sa main monta plus haut sous le tee-shirt, Shaw se crispa et quand la main de Root se fit plus insistante elle arqua le dos et laissa malgré elle, échapper un gémissement.

« Sameen, lui murmura Root le nez dans son cou. Fais-moi oublier hier soir.

\- R…

\- Souviens-toi, Sam, pas de commentaire. »

Shaw la fit basculer sur le dos, l'observa un moment avant de l'embrasser sous l'oreille, puis descendit doucement le long de son cou déposant des baisers de place en place. Les mains de Root se refermèrent autour de sa tête et de sa nuque.

« Sameen, gémit-elle, je… »

Mais une des mains de Shaw vint s'égarer sur sa poitrine et elle oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire. Shaw déploya des trésors d'attention. Pourtant c'était toujours elle, quoi qu'elle fasse elle gardait intact un fond de passion, une ardeur qui jamais ne disparaissait. Root, malgré les efforts de Shaw pour se contenir, se retrouva emportée dans une tempête de sensations. C'était impossible d'éviter les remous, les secousses avec elle, Shaw était trop animale, trop sensuelle, trop entière. Très vite, celle-ci sombra dans son monde et plus rien n'exista sinon son corps et celui de Root pendu au sien, qu'elle dominait ou qu'elle laissait dominer. Un peu plus tard, Root cria, Shaw plongea la tête dans son cou en grognant, un poing serré autour des draps, le corps tendu à se rompre. Puis elles se détendirent toutes les deux. Shaw roula sur le dos et Root vint placer sa tête sur son estomac. Pour le coup, Shaw l'aurait bien envoyé valser, elle avait besoin de se réapproprier son espace personnel. Root était trop… envahissante, pensa-t-elle. Elle leva la tête une excuse toute prête pour se libérer quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les épaules de Root. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit et abandonna toute tentative de lui échapper.

« Sam, l'interpella Root après un long moment, tu ne veux pas aller nager ?

\- Tu veux aller te baigner ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh… ben...

\- Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver des maillots quelque part, il y a de tout dans cette maison et elle se trouve au bord du lac, elle doit avoir accès à une plage. S'il n'y pas d'algues, le lac Érié est agréable pour se baigner.

\- Root, tu veux te mettre en maillot et aller à la plage… dans… euh… ton état ? En plus il ne fait pas très chaud pour se baigner.

\- Ben, justement, me plonger dans l'eau froide me fera peut-être du bien et me détendra. Je me sens percluse de courbatures, j'ai mal partout.

\- Euh, oui c'est vrai que ça soulagera un peu tes…

\- Tu m'accompagnes alors ? la coupa Root avant qu'elle ne continue et se sente mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'aimes pas nager ? À moins que… tu n'aies peur que je sois bien meilleure nageuse que toi ? la provoqua Root.

\- Ouais ben ça m'étonnerait tu vois, parce que je…

\- Je sais Sam, tu te crois toujours la meilleure, lui lança Root en se levant. Tu risques d'avoir des surprises. D'ailleurs qui tire le mieux deux pistolets à la main hein ?

\- …

\- Mouchée mon cœur, rit Root lui lançant un clin d'œil. Tu ferais mieux de te taire parfois ! »

Shaw ne trouva rien à répondre. Root récupéra ses affaires de nuit en se rhabilla.

« Dis, toi qui est spécialiste de la bouffe, tu ne veux pas aller préparer un petit déjeuner, enfin plutôt un brunch si c'est possible, il est… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un réveil, il y en avait un posé sur une table de chevet à côté du lit.

« … presque onze heures et demie et avant d'aller nager je mangerais bien autre chose qu'un yaourt. Si tu trouves du thé prépare m'en un, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver comme affaires de plage. »

Elle disparut toute guillerette, laissant Shaw un peu interdite. C'était perturbant de la voir si gaie alors que son corps portait tous les sévices d'une séance de tabassage en règle. Sauf qu'elle ne s'était pas fait tabassée et que c'était Shaw qui était responsable de son état. Root n'avait pas envie d'en parler et elle avait clairement fait comprendre à Shaw qu'elle effaçait son ardoise. Shaw n'allait pas remettre sa décision en question, elle se plierait à ses désirs et se promit juste d'être plus prudente à l'avenir et de ne plus jamais lui infliger ça, quitte à se tirer une balle dans la tête avant. Sauf que… elle ne s'était pas contrôlée cette nuit, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de se faire sauter la cervelle avant que le pire ne soit déjà arrivé. Elle devait être plus prudente, être plus attentive aux signes avant-coureurs de ses dérapages. Ou alors il fallait qu'elle parle sérieusement à Root. Elle lui avait promis de la surveiller, de l'arrêter si c'était nécessaire et Root cette nuit avait refusé d'employer la force, elle avait seulement accompagné Shaw dans ses errements. Shaw reconnaissait son dévouement et comprenait obscurément son choix, mais Root ne pouvait pas cautionner ce genre de comportement. Ce n'était pas une solution recevable, c'était trop dangereux. Le résultat était inacceptable aux yeux de Shaw. Elle devait mettre les choses au point avec Root.

.

Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Le réfrigérateur était idéalement rempli. Il y avait de quoi préparer un brunch d'enfer et Shaw s'activa. Quand Root réapparut, Shaw avait dressé le couvert sur une table du salon. Root se dirigea vers une chaise un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, ne t'assois pas là, ta place est de l'autre côté, l'arrêta Shaw. »

Root hésita, fit le tour de la table et s'assit sur la chaise que Shaw lui avait indiquée. Elle comprit pourquoi. À sa portée elle trouva une théière, une assiette de toast, un saladier contenant un mélange de salade verte et de tomates, une coupe de fruits, un plat de riz cuisiné particulièrement appétissant, un beurrier, du sel, du poivre.

« Je t'ai préparé une papillote de poisson. Ça cuit rapidement alors tu me dis quand tu veux la manger et je la mets sur le feu. Je n'ai pas mélangé la salade. Je ne t'ai pas fait d'œufs, mais si tu en veux, je t'en prépare. Pour les légumes, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le temps de cuisiner un truc bien. J'ai pensé que du riz te conviendrait. Pour les toasts, j'apporte le grille-pain.»

Root était charmée, elle n'avait jamais imaginé Shaw dans un rôle de maîtresse de maison, pourtant elle était parfaite. La table était harmonieusement dressée et le repas s'annonçait plutôt bon, Shaw ayant choisi de lui servir des plats simples, mais que Root appréciait. Elle était curieuse de voir comment elle avait cuisiné le poisson.

« Tu es pleine de surprises Sameen.

\- …

\- Je t'imaginais mal en femme d'intérieur, mais je vois que tu t'en sors très bien, la taquina-t-elle.

\- Je te rappelle que ma mère est iranienne, répliqua Shaw comme si elle sortait une évidence que Root aurait oubliée. »

Root resta sans voix. Shaw lui parlait de sa mère ? S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas c'est que Shaw aborde naturellement un sujet aussi privé. Leurs relations avaient vraiment bondi dans une autre dimension. Sous l'impulsion de Shaw qui plus est.

« Pourquoi affiches-tu ce sourire débile ?

\- Quoi ? Euh… je suis contente c'est tout. En fait non, je suis heureuse, hyper heureuse.

\- Pff, quand je disais que t'étais tarée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ce matin ?

\- Root…

\- Je suis dans une super maison, quelqu'un de merveilleux m'a gentiment préparé un repas comme je les aime, tu as gagné la course hier, je vais aller me baigner en charmante compagnie et pour couronner le tout la charmante compagnie et le quelqu'un de merveilleux, c'est toi. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas heureuse ?

\- T'es débile.

\- Tu n'es pas contente d'être avec moi ? Tu n'as pas préparé le repas en pensant à moi ?

\- …

\- Allez Sam, sois honnête.

\- Ouais bon, okay Root.

\- Okay quoi ?

\- Mais t'es chiante, vraiment.

\- Allez, dis le Sameen que tu es contente d'être avec moi.

\- Ouais, ben pas si tu me laisses faire n'importe quoi, se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Tu parles de cette nuit ?

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que tu avais compris que je ne voulais pas en parler.

\- J'ai très bien compris Root, que tu ne voulais pas en parler. Par contre, moi, je veux en parler. »

Root se leva, marcha sur Shaw et la prit dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, râla Shaw en essayant de se dégager

\- Non non, Sameen tu restes là, lui dit Root en la retenant. Écoute, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ça pendant des heures. Ça c'est passé, tu m'as fait peur, tu m'as fait mal et je t'ai fait mal aussi. N'essaye pas de protester c'est vrai. Sam, je suis une adulte, parfois les choses dérapent et puis voilà, on fait avec. Cette nuit, j'aurais pu te taser, te descendre comme tu me reproches certainement de ne pas l'avoir fait. Et ça nous aurait menées où ? Nulle part. À une impasse. Je ne veux pas arriver à une impasse avec toi. Je veux aller plus loin, tant pis si quelquefois je me prends des coups, ça m'est égal. Je t'ai perdue neuf mois, Sameen. Chaque jour j'ai souffert de ton absence. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée rien ne me fera renoncer à toi, personne ne me sépara plus de toi, et certainement pas toi. »

Shaw ployait sous les mots, sous tout ce qu'ils sous-entendaient.

« Regarde-moi Sameen.

\- Ne le dis pas, supplia Shaw, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant. »

Root relâcha Shaw, celle-ci avait besoin de souffler et de regagner de l'espace, elle ne voulait pas la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle savait qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin, elle avait lu dans son regard, dans l'attitude que son corps avait pris, que Shaw s'était sentie acculée, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate aux déclarations de Root.

« Bon alors ton brunch ? On le mange ou pas ? martela Root en cadence, regagnant sa place à table.

\- On le mange.

\- Alors, viens à table Sam. »

Le repas fut parfait, Shaw mangea des œufs, une entrecôte qu'elle avait fait cuire au grill et partagea avec Root, le riz et la salade. Le riz était excellent et Root se promit d'en demander la recette à Shaw. Et quand Shaw lui servit son poisson, Root jugea définitivement ses talents de cuisinière dignes d'éloges et Root savait de quoi elle parlait. Ce n'était pas seulement la cuisson qui était parfaite, juste à l'arrête, mais l'assaisonnement aussi.

« C'est vraiment bon Sam.

\- Mouais, mais je n'ai pas trouvé toutes les épices que je cherchais. C'est pas super. Je te préparerai un vrai repas une fois.

\- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna Root.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas ? Au moins les séances de tortures que ma mère m'a infligées serviront à quelque chose. »

C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure que Shaw lui parlait de sa mère, Root exultait, mais se garda bien de faire la moindre réflexion.

Le repas terminé, Root aida Shaw à ranger. Puis la prévint hilare qu'elle avait une surprise pour elle. Elle s'éclipsa deux minutes et revint avec des maillots de bain dans les mains.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Ton Mark est vraiment un homme extraordinaire. Celui-ci est pour moi et celui-là pour toi. »

Root présenta fièrement les deux maillots. Des deux pièces, l'un imprimé à dominante noire, celui évidemment destiné à Root et un autre blanc à attaches dorées.

« Tu rêves Root, je ne vais pas mettre ça.

\- Pourquoi, demanda innocemment Root, le blanc se mariera très bien avec ton teint de peau et il est vraiment sexy, tu vas être superbe là-dedans.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Sam, l'implora Root séductrice.

\- Jamais.

\- Il n'y aura que moi sur cette plage.

\- Justement.

\- Tu préfères te baigner toute nue ? J'avoue que je trouve l'idée… plaisante.

\- Tu iras te baigner sans moi, décréta soudain Shaw.

\- Non, non, Sam, s'il te plaît, je plaisante, vas-y comme tu veux. Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. »

Shaw lui adressa une grimace de victoire. Elle se contenta d'enfiler un maillot-shorty de garçon et garda sa brassière de sport.

« Tu sais que tu es aussi sexy comme ça ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Root le regard appréciateur en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, Root rayonna.

« Ça t'amuse hein ?

\- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point. »

Root ramassa un sac qu'elle avait préparé pendant que Shaw s'occupait du brunch et elles descendirent à la plage en contrebas de la propriété. L'eau était claire, Root testa la température d'un pied prudent. Elle était fraîche et elle rentra doucement dans l'eau. Puis elle plongea et réapparue quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se retourna, Shaw se tenait toujours sur la berge. Root re-disparut et se mit à nager dès qu'elle refit surface. Elle glissait avec aisance dans l'eau. Shaw se jeta à l'eau et crawla puissamment pour la rejoindre. Elles nagèrent côte à côte vers le large pendant presque une heure. Sans vraiment se consulter, elles se mesurèrent l'une à l'autre. Root avait la grâce d'une sirène, Shaw s'apparentait plutôt à une nageuse de compétition, mais aucune n'eut vraiment le dessus sur l'autre. Root sentait que Shaw la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Si elle estima qu'elles étaient allées trop loin et qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'état physique de Root, elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque et la laissa nager aussi loin qu'elle le désirait, sans jamais émettre aucune mise en garde. Shaw de toute façon savait qu'elle pourrait ramener Root si elle faiblissait. Les eaux du lac étaient calmes, il n'y avait pas de courant et le temps était clément. Root avait besoin de se détendre et nager était exactement l'activité qui lui convenait. Qui leur convenait. Elles retouchèrent la rive un peu plus de deux heures après s'être mises à l'eau. Root frissonnait et elles remontèrent à la villa.

.

Dans le salon elles trouvèrent les sacs qu'elles avaient laissés à l'hôtel. Une enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit à la main « Sameen » était posée dessus. Shaw suspicieuse l'ouvrit, elle contenait une lettre rédigée par Mark. Il s'excusait de s'être permis d'avoir touché à leur affaires, mais expliquait qu'il avait pensé qu'elles préféreraient avoir leurs sacs avec elles plutôt qu'abandonnés dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il lui assurait ne pas s'être montré curieux et d'avoir juste ramassé tout ce qui leur appartenait dans les chambres, qu'il avait réglé leur note, et prévenu le personnel que le camion sur le parking resterait encore un jour ou deux avant que ses propriétaires ne viennent le récupérer et qu'ils avaient intérêt à ce qu'il soit toujours là à leur retour, et en bon état. Il l'assurait enfin de ses meilleurs sentiments, lui réitérait son admiration et ses félicitations pour avoir gagné la course et qu'elles étaient invitées à rester aussi longtemps qu'elles le désiraient chez lui, qu'elles étaient les bienvenues et qu'il restait son dévoué serviteur. Il lui donnait son numéro de téléphone et l'encourageait à l'appeler si elle avait besoin de ses services et surtout, la suite était soulignée, de l'appeler avant de partir. Il voulait lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Elle replia la lettre et la glissa dans son sac.

« Mark Hendricks t'aime beaucoup, observa Root qui avait lu la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de Shaw. Il faudra que tu me racontes comment tu l'as connu un jour.

\- Mouais un jour peut-être, accepta Shaw. Tu as froid Root, va prendre une douche, mais ne règle pas l'eau trop chaude.

\- Tu veux rester ici, Sam ?

\- Si on n'a rien à faire de mieux pourquoi pas. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles d'Harold ?

\- Non, et il m'appellerait s'il y avait un problème, lui ou John.

\- Et La Machine ?

\- Silence radio.

\- Ça me soûlerait de rester un mois, mais un jour ou deux pourquoi pas. Le frigo est plein, à la rigueur on peut refaire des courses, il y a le lac, c'est tranquille. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi, Sameen. »

Root pensait surtout que ce voyage à Cleveland avait été une idée de génie. Le temps les rattraperait et le combat reprendrait. Samaritain infiltrait toutes strates de la société, il était la bête de l'Apocalypse, sauf que les archanges et les légions angéliques avaient abandonné l'humanité et ne viendraient jamais le combattre et le terrasser comme dans le texte prophétique de Saint Jean. En travers de son chemin ne se dressait que leur petite équipe, plus quelques éléments isolés qui finissaient toujours dans un cercueil et leur seul atout résidait dans L'enfant-Dieu. Mais Harold refusait de l'émanciper et Root désespérait de le convaincre d'enfin donner une chance à son enfant de grandir, de lui faire confiance. Elle regarda Shaw. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à convaincre Harold. Il avait curieusement toujours attentivement écouté Shaw quand elle lui avait donné un avis, qu'il le lui ait demandé ou pas. Shaw se méfiait de La Machine et feignait souvent d'ignorer son existence, mais Root l'avait vu heureusement coopérer avec elle ces deux derniers jours. Root se sentait parfois très seule. Elle avait besoin de Shaw, pas seulement qu'elle soit présente à ses côtés et de son affection, mais aussi de sa force, de sa pugnacité, de sa capacité à s'engager à 100% dans la lutte. De son soutien. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Shaw. Les yeux de celle-ci brillèrent et Root vit le cœur battant, un sourire heureux fleurir sur ses lèvres. Root reprit soudain confiance dans l'avenir. Ensemble avec l'aide de John, de La Machine, d'Harold même malgré lui, avec tous ceux qui voudraient se ranger à leurs côtés, elles supprimeraient Samaritain et enverraient ad patres tous les sbires qu'il enverrait pour les arrêter. Si elles restaient toutes les deux ensemble rien ne pourrait jamais les arrêter.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	8. Un sénateur corrompu

_Je remercie_ **TaTchou** _pour sa relecture et le reste..._

 _._

* * *

 _Ainsi que les lecteurs qui se fendent gentiment d'un commentaire._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Le jour baissait quand Root se réveilla. Elle s'étira et grimaça. Son corps à plusieurs endroits la faisait encore souffrir. Particulièrement les morsures aux épaules et à l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle examina celles-ci et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Les hématomes s'étendaient bien au-delà des morsures et avaient viré au noir profond. Shaw avait insisté pour la tartiner de crème quand elle était sortie de sa douche après leur baignade dans le lac. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à discuter. Elle était retournée dans la salle de bain, s'était re-déshabillée et avait laissé Shaw s'occuper d'elle. Celle-ci la voyant dodeliner de la tête pendant les soins l'avait envoyée se coucher sans ménagement, lui assurant qu'elle se sentirait mieux après. Root avait tenté de protester, elle voulait rester avec elle, c'était un peu infantile et Shaw le comprit comme ça. Elle menaça alors, de la monter manu militari dans la chambre et de l'attacher sur le lit si elle n'allait pas d'elle-même se reposer. Root essaya de plaisanter et parla de fantasmes à assumer, mais quand elle remarqua l'expression qu'avait prise Shaw, elle battit prestement en retraite et alla s'enfoncer sous les draps sans demander son reste.

.

Elle se leva en bâillant, malgré tout sa sieste lui avait fait du bien. Le réveil affichait 19h23, elle avait dormi plus de trois heures. Elle descendit et alla directement à la salle de bain. Shaw avait sorti leurs affaires de toilettes et elle fut heureuse de trouver sa brosse à dents, à côté de celle de Shaw ne put-elle s'empêcher de le remarquer, posée dans un verre. Root se sentait la bouche pâteuse et elle détestait ça. Elle se brossa les dents en détaillant ce que Shaw avait installé sur les différentes tablettes disponibles dans la pièce. Elle attrapa un des produits de douche posé près de la baignoire, celui parfumé au vétiver. Elle coinça sa brosse à dents entre ses dents, ouvrit le flacon, le porta à ses narines et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle le referma et le reposa se disant qu'elle était vraiment folle et qu'elle se comportait comme une ado. Elle sourit, fit un bond pour ne pas se tâcher quand elle laissa échapper du dentifrice mêlé de salive et finit de se laver les dents. En ressortant, elle appela Shaw, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Shaw avait cuisiné durant son absence. En soulevant le couvercle d'une cocotte posée sur la cuisinière, Root découvrit une espèce de ragoût composé d'un peu de viande et de beaucoup de légumes. Le plat était encore chaud et sentait très bon. Shaw avait dû sortir. Les sacs étaient encore dans le salon, Root ouvrit le sien et sortit des sous **-** vêtements, un jean et un tee-shirt noir à manche longue. Elle s'habilla dans le salon, enfila son blouson de moto et sortit. Il faisait déjà sombre. La MV était toujours garée devant la maison, Shaw n'y avait apparemment pas touché. Peut-être était-elle allée courir ? Root descendit sur la plage et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle était assise les jambes entre ses bras, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Elle regardait le lac. Root s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur derrière elle, sur sa droite, laissant une distance de cinq mètres entre elles. Root connaissait Shaw, elle savait que celle-ci l'avait entendue arriver. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, elle voulait juste être près d'elle, pas trop loin pour elle, ni trop près pour Shaw.

Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, Shaw sans bouger, Root changeant de temps en temps de position. Elle admirait la capacité de Shaw à rester complètement immobile, c'était d'ailleurs assez inquiétant et plusieurs fois, elle eut la tentation de lui demander si elle allait bien. Mais elle se retint et peu à peu, elle laissa son esprit dériver tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur le lac, suivant le dernier envol des oiseaux avant la nuit. Elle n'entendit pas Shaw se lever et sursauta quand elle la découvrit devant elle. Shaw s'assit dos à elle, Root avait une jambe pliée sous elle et une autre relevée, ses bras étaient enroulés autour et sa tête reposait sur l'une de ses épaules. Shaw se recula et prit appui sur le genou relevé derrière elle. Root bougea et dégagea la jambe qui était sous elle. Shaw s'installa entre ses jambes. C'était si inattendu qu'après lui avoir donné accès à son espace personnel, Root resta les bras ballants, ne sachant trop comment réagir, ni ce que Shaw attendait d'elle. Shaw petit à petit, vint se couler contre le corps de Root. Quand tout son poids reposa sur Root, celle-ci, doucement, précautionneusement, referma ses bras autour d'elle et posa son menton sur son épaule. Shaw passa ses bras par-dessus les jambes de Root recherchant la position la plus confortable. Elle sentait le corps de Root irradier dans son dos, son souffle doux sur sa joue. Elle voyait les eaux du lac briller devant elle, la nuit venue résonnait de cris d'oiseaux, du vrombissement d'insectes, du clapotis reposant du ressac. La nuit sentait bon. Et elle se sentait bien. Enfin… pas vraiment, peut-être le moment était-il trop calme, trop serein, trop… parfait. Elle se vida l'esprit des pensées parasites qui l'envahissaient et se concentra juste sur le moment.

.

Après avoir envoyé Root dormir, elle avait préparé un plat en prévision du dîner, arrangé deux trois choses, puis elle avait ressenti le besoin urgent de s'isoler, de se retrouver seule avec elle-même. C'est pour cela qu'elle était descendue sur la plage qu'elle savait trouver déserte. Longtemps après, elle avait entendu Root arriver, s'installer à distance raisonnable, attentive à ne pas la déranger. Elle avait apprécié sa présence silencieuse. Puis tout à coup, l'envie impérieuse d'être près d'elle, l'avait assaillie. De se sentir enveloppée par son corps, par son « affection ». Shaw n'arrivait pas à employer un autre mot. « Affection » impliquait déjà beaucoup trop d'émotions et elle n'était pas prête à passer à l'étape supérieure. Elle reconnaissait que c'était complètement stupide parce que rien que sa présence dans les bras de Root impliquait bien plus d'émotions et de sentiments que le prudent mot « affection ». En plus, Root s'était déjà fendue d'une déclaration, avait été à deux doigts de lui en balancer une deuxième avant que Shaw terrorisée l'ait suppliée de ne pas le faire.

« Root me rend débile, pensa-t-elle sombrement. »

Elle frotta machinalement sa joue contre celle de Root.

« Pas débile, rectifia-t-elle. Complètement débile. »

« Sameen, murmura Root un peu troublée par l'attitude de Shaw. Tu… »

Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire, Shaw ne releva pas son appel, alors elle se tut. La nuit était déjà avancée quand Shaw reprit la parole.

« Root ? Tu ne veux pas aller manger ? »

Root s'était tellement sentie tellement bien, assise en silence, Shaw entre ses bras qu'elle s'était peu à peu laissée envahir par la torpeur.

« Tu dors ? lui demanda Shaw.

\- Non.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Je te parle, Sam, comment veux-tu que je dorme si je te parle ?

\- Parce que je t'ai réveillée, abrutie. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu t'endormes ici. Tu vas prendre froid.

\- Si c'est le docteur Sameen Shaw qui le dit.

\- Pff ! souffla Shaw excédée.

\- Allez, Sameen, ne te mets pas à râler, le moment ne s'y prête pas et je n'ai pas envie d'être victime de ta mauvaise humeur. Par ailleurs, ta suggestion est la bienvenue. J'ai vu que tu avais encore décidé de m'épater avec tes talents de cuisinière, et j'ai hâte d'aller goûter ce que tu as préparé.

\- J'ai juste pensé que…

\- Ne joue pas à la modeste, Sam, ça ne te va pas du tout. Pour quelqu'un persuadé d'être toujours la meilleure quoi qu'elle entreprenne, jouer à la jeune vierge timide frise même le ridicule.

\- T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets, tu ne veux pas me lâcher parfois ?

\- Moi, te lâcher, Sameen ? Jamais.

\- Et juste pour aller manger ? plaisanta Shaw brusquement revenue à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Pour ça d'accord. Allez, bouge et aide-moi à me relever. »

Shaw se remit sur ses pieds et tendit la main à Root. Elles rentrèrent doucement à la villa, elles marchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre sans se toucher. Shaw remit le feu sous la cocotte et surveilla attentivement la fin de la cuisson. Root mit le couvert, elle proposa de préparer une salade à Shaw qui lui répondit de faire comme elle l'entendait et qu'elle en mangerait si Root en préparait une. Elles dînèrent en silence. Root félicita juste Shaw pour son ragoût. Shaw possédait un don pour épicer ses plats. Après avoir fait la vaisselle et tout rangé en sa compagnie, Root laissa Shaw et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit torse nu, les tubes de pommade à la main et les tendit à Shaw avec un sourire. Shaw s'occupa d'elle en silence. Après s'être rhabillée, Root se leva pour inspecter la bibliothèque de Mark Hendricks. Elle choisit un livre de Van Vogt, _La Faune de l'espace_ , et monta lire dans la chambre. Elle s'endormit sur les dernières pages relatant l'histoire de Zorl, le prédateur de la planète dévastée par un cataclysme mystérieux. Il lui fit par certains côtés penser à Shaw. Les membres de l'expédition dans le livre, voulaient l'exterminer, lui et toute son espèce, mais elle, avait pitié de lui. Il n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient, il... mais elle dormait profondément avant d'avoir pu développer sa théorie sur les similitudes existant entre le monstre et Shaw.

.

Un bruit la sortit de son sommeil une heure plus tard. Shaw se tenait assise sur le bord du lit. Elle lui tournait le dos. Son esprit s'éveillant des brumes du sommeil, identifia le bruit qu'elle avait entendu : celui d'un pistolet qu'on charge.

« Sam ? »

Root s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par l'épaule. Shaw tenait une arme entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

\- Je n'aime pas dormir sans avoir une arme à portée de main.

\- D'accord, mais tu dors sans oreiller, donne-la moi, je la mets sous le mien.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, Root, de dormir sans arme.

\- Si tu es là, je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- N'empêche, c'est stupide. Tu manques de prudence parfois.

\- Tu feras avec, Sameen. En attendant, donne-moi ton arme et couche-toi.

\- Tu la gardes près de toi ? lui demanda Shaw en lui remettant l'arme.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Okay, dégage la place alors. Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi.

\- Tu veux que je parte dans l'autre chambre ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. »

Root s'éloigna et gagna l'autre côté du lit. Elle plaça l'arme sous son oreiller, elle reconnut l'une des siennes, Shaw l'avait prise dans son sac, la sienne était restée dans la Nissan. Elle se tourna vers Shaw. Elle lui tournait le dos et respirait calmement. Root resta éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que Shaw soit endormie, puis elle se tourna et ferma les yeux.

.

La Machine réveilla Root le lendemain matin. Elle avait laissé son téléphone en bas et La Machine la prévint que Jason avait déjà cherché à la joindre trois fois. Il était dix heures trente-quatre, elle laissa Shaw endormie sur le ventre. Celle-ci s'était pratiquement isolée toute la nuit. Root l'avait juste sentie à un moment venir se coller à elle en sueur et le souffle précipité. Elle avait serré ses poings sur sa veste de pyjama et était restée immobile jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit redevenue régulière, puis elle s'était retournée et avait regagné sa place sur l'autre bord du lit. Root l'avait laissée faire, elle n'avait rien dit, rien tenté, même si elle en avait eu envie, laissant Shaw gérer ses terreurs toute seule. C'était le meilleur moyen de l'aider pensa-t-elle à ce moment là. Ce matin, ses traits étaient toujours crispés, mais la Machine assura à Root qu'elle veillerait sur Shaw et qu'elle ferait mieux de rappeler Jason. Que c'était urgent. Après avoir discuté avec Jason, elle prépara un petit déjeuner, appela Mark Hendricks, sortit un ordinateur et travailla dessus une demi-heure avant de remonter réveiller Shaw. Elle dormait toujours et sauta à la gorge de Root quand celle-ci la secoua en l'appelant.

« Je sais que je t'énerve parfois, Sam, plaisanta-t-elle le souffle à moitié coupé. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'user de méthodes si radicales. Si tu me dis gentiment d'arrêter de t'embêter, je te jure, que je prendrais en considération ta demande.

\- Root ? Euh, désolée, s'excusa Shaw confuse en la relâchant.

\- Pas de quoi Sam. Lève-toi, j'ai eu Jason et il a besoin de nous. J'ai préparé le petit dej, je te ferai un petit topo en bas. Ah ! Et j'ai appelé Mark. Il ramène la Nissan vers midi.

\- Tu veux absolument la récupérer.

\- Oui. D'abord tu as laissé des affaires dedans, dont ton arme, ce qui entre nous n'était pas très malin de ta part. Ensuite, il y a le camion, ils savent à l'hôtel qu'il est à nous. Je pense qu'il est plus prudent de rapporter le camion et la voiture à son propriétaire. De toute façon il faut récupérer la Bentley. J'aime beaucoup cette voiture et je ne la laisserai pas à un type qui a aussi mauvais goût que celui à qui nous avons emprunté la Nissan. »

.

En déjeunant, Root expliqua à Shaw que l'homme qu'elles avaient tiré avec l'aide de John, des griffes du groupuscule d'extrémistes anti-gouvernementaux avait lentement repris conscience. Jason le droguait toujours, mais avait baissé la fréquence des injections d'héroïne. En trois jours, il avait retrouvé sa voix et un minimum de lucidité. Mais depuis hier, il avait accumulé crises de paranoïa sur crises d'hystérie. Jason avait fini par comprendre que l'homme, qui se nommait Adithya Mandvi, était un informaticien programmeur et que ceux qui l'avaient enlevé voulaient qu'il recrée un virus informatique qu'il avait analysé pour le compte du gouvernement. L'informaticien avait refusé, mais Jason n'avait pas su pourquoi, l'homme paniquait dès qu'on lui posait une question à propos du virus. Il pleurait toute la journée traitant Jason d'assassin d'enfant. De ses propos souvent incohérents Jason avait fini par comprendre que le groupuscule l'avait menacé de s'en prendre à sa famille s'il ne coopérait pas. Il était marié et avait deux filles de six et neuf ans. Jason pensait que sa famille était en danger, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni pourquoi Root lui avait confié cet homme, c'est pourquoi il avait pris la décision de l'appeler. Root l'avait remercié, assuré qu'elle allait voir de quoi il en retournait, et qu'elle s'occuperait de mettre en sécurité la famille de l'informaticien si c'était nécessaire. Après avoir raccroché elle avait demandé à la Machine de localiser la femme et les filles de Adithya Mandvi. Elles ne se trouvaient pas chez elles et les filles ne s'étaient pas présentées en classe depuis dix jours.

« Et c'est important cette histoire d'Indiens ?

\- Prioritaire selon La Machine.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Ce sont des numéros ou c'est plus...

\- C'est une mission Machine, Sam.

\- Du genre de celles que tu fais juste pour elle ? Pour assurer sa sauvegarde ?

\- Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Ta Machine est en guerre contre Samaritain, non ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour griller ce connard, j'irais même jusqu'à épouser ta machine.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Toi ? demanda Root aux anges.

\- Non. Mais t'as compris ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tu marches alors ?

\- De toute façon, si je refuse, toi tu le feras quand même, alors évidemment que je marche.

\- Sam, tu serais capable de préparer un déjeuner qu'on puisse manger sur la route ? Je serai obligée de m'arrêter pour prendre de l'essence, on en profitera juste pour se dégourdir les jambes, mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter pour prendre un repas. On arrivera dans la nuit à Hewitt et on pourra dîner chez moi.

\- Tu sais où est la famille de Mandvi ?

\- La Machine cherche.

\- Okay, je vais nous préparer ce qu'il faut pour la route... Root ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ira la route ? Tu sais, je peux te relayer pour rentrer. J'ai passé le permis poids lourd à l'USMC.

\- D'accord, ce sera moins fatiguant si on conduit toutes les deux.»

.

Les adieux de Mark Hendricks à Shaw furent plein de retenue et très touchants. Shaw ne laissa pas filtrer beaucoup d'émotions, mais Root eut encore une fois la preuve que Hendricks l'aimait profondément. Il avait aussi profité de son absence quand elle était partie charger les sacs dans la Nissan pour remercier Root et lui demander une fois encore de prendre soin de Shaw.

« Je n'aurais pas su comment vous vous êtes connus.

\- Sameen vous le racontera peut-être. Elle vous aime bien, peut-être plus que ça même, dit-il en la regardant d'un air songeur. Faites attention à vous aussi. Je ne voudrais pas que… vous lui manquiez. »

Cet homme était étonnant. Il étreignit Shaw une dernière fois et rit quand elle grogna sa gêne, puis il tendit une main à Root.

« Vous avez mon numéro, conservez **-** le. Si vous avez un jour besoin d'un ami, d'une maison accueillante où de souffler un peu, avec ou sans Sameen, vous serez toujours la bienvenue. »

.

* * *

.

Le trajet de retour fut calme. Root avait décidé de garder la MV et l'avait montée dans le camion avec la Nissan. Elles se relayèrent sur la route et arrivèrent à Hewitt à la nuit tombée. Elles garèrent le camion dans le garage. Root pensa que son propriétaire aurait une jolie surprise en l'ouvrant à son retour. Elles rentrèrent à New **-** York, Shaw au volant de la Bentley, Root sur la MV. Elles s'arrêtèrent juste en route, chez un traiteur chinois pour acheter de quoi dîner. Shaw gara la voiture dans la rue, Root lui donna les clefs de chez elle et partit parquer la MV dans un box qu'elle possédait dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, Shaw l'invita à manger et lui demanda quel serait leur prochain mouvement. Elle avait clairement envie de bouger maintenant qu'elle était de retour à New-York. Root emporta sa boîte de nouilles dans son bureau et alluma ses ordinateurs. La Machine avait retrouvé la trace de la famille de l'informaticien. Des gros bras avaient embarqué les filles à la sortie de l'école après avoir récupéré leur mère sur le chemin de celle-ci. La Machine avait dû éplucher les vidéos à sa disposition car l'enlèvement s'était déroulé sans cris, ni violence. La femme était naturellement montée dans le 4x4 des ravisseurs et c'était elle qui avait récupéré ses filles à la sortie de l'école.

« C'est bizarre, déclara Shaw, tu peux savoir à qui appartient le 4x4 ?

\- Euh attends, la fit patienter Root. À… C'est un véhicule gouvernemental.

\- Mais, je croyais que Adithya Mandvi, avait été enlevé par un groupuscule d'extrémistes anti-gouvernementaux ?

\- Une couverture ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est louche.

\- Samaritain ?

\- Mouais, possible.

\- Non, Sam, c'est sûr. Regarde. »

Shaw se pencha et vit des chiffres, des tableaux et des tas de trucs qui ne la renseignaient absolument sur rien.

« Ce sont des mouvements d'argent, des recoupements concernant les contacts des membres du groupuscule. Tu vois là et là ?

\- Euh, oui, hésita Shaw qui se trouvait stupide et ne voyait rien du tout.

\- Ça se sont des agents identifiés de Samaritain, celui-ci et celui-là ont même travaillé avec Lambert et celui-là a fait ses classes militaires avec cette folle de Martine et ils sont toujours restés en contact par la suite. On les retrouve dans des histoires de meurtres et de personnes disparues.

\- Root ? Tu sais où est Martine ? demanda soudain Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux lui régler son compte, déclara Shaw hargneusement.

\- Tu arrives trop tard, Sameen, je m'en suis déjà chargée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'avais pas apprécié qu'elle te tire dessus, lui expliqua Root le visage fermé. Je l'ai eue par surprise. J'aurais bien aimé m'amuser un peu avec elle, mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée. Je lui ai brisé le cou. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. »

Root était en colère, Shaw lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« C'est okay, Root, je vais bien.

\- Je ne trouve pas trop, répliqua Root sèchement.

\- …

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Une petite opération d'extraction ? Ça te dit ? Juste toi, moi et la Machine.

\- Ouaip, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps.

Les otages étaient retenus dans une villa ultra sécurisée appartenant à… Root écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le nom et surtout la fonction de son propriétaire, James Robert JR Zellner, éminent membre du Congrès.

« Ça ne va être facile, remarqua Root.

\- Comment un membre du Congrès peut-il garder des otages chez lui ?

\- Est-il seulement au courant ?

\- Pff ! Si c'est un chien de Samaritain certainement, affirma Shaw durement.

\- Oh, je vois que tu n'as pas envie de donner dans le genre « On entre, on sort avec les otages sans que personne ne nous remarque, sans un coup de feu, sans victime »

\- Non, je vois plutôt le truc : « On défonce tout le monde, on récupère les otages intacts et on ne laisse aucun témoin derrière nous ».

\- Évidemment, mais c'est un peu… radical.

\- J'aime bien les trucs radicaux.

\- Tant qu'on reste en vie.

\- Tu en doutes ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu as envie de te défouler.

\- Du moment que c'est efficace.

\- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi alors. »

Shaw apporta une chaise, la posa contre celle de Root et s'assit. Elles préparèrent leur opération avec soin. Le nombre et l'identité des otages posaient un problème majeur. Deux enfants et une femme, cela ne s'annonçait pas très facile à gérer. Elles se mirent d'accord pour que Root s'occupe de leur extraction, tandis que Shaw ferait le ménage et protégerait leurs arrières. La Machine piraterait les systèmes de sécurité et serait leur ange-gardien.

Root imprima de nouveaux papiers d'identité, puis éteignit son matériel. Elle se sentait euphorique d'avoir préparé cette opération avec Shaw collée à son épaule et réalisé, encore une fois, que Shaw était une équipière de rêve, efficace, intelligente, attentive. Elle se sentait en symbiose parfaite avec elle, n'ayant parfois même pas besoin de parler, ou d'échanger des points de vues. Elles se comprenaient intuitivement. Elle se tourna vers Shaw, elle était plongée dans ses pensées en train de repasser leur opération point par point dans sa tête pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Root lui attrapa le menton, lui tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa. Shaw surprise ne répondit pas au baiser. Root se leva et l'enfourcha pour s'asseoir sur elle.

« Root qu'est-ce… »

Root lui passa les mains derrière la tête et se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres avec la langue. Shaw gémit, lui colla les mains dans le dos, la serra contre elle, puis lui retira impatiemment son tee-shirt. Elle prit ensuite appui sur ses pieds, donna une impulsion et fit basculer sa chaise en arrière. Root cria.

« Sam, t'es tarée !

\- Comme si ça te faisait peur. »

Root avait amorti la chute avec les bras, Shaw s'était cramponnée à elle pour ne pas s'écraser contre le dossier de la chaise. Elles roulèrent sur le sol, accrochées l'une à l'autre.

.

Bien des gémissements et des cris plus tard, Root réussit à traîner Shaw avec elle sous la douche. Shaw avait rechigné quand elle avait compris l'intention de Root.

« Je ne veux pas prendre de douche Root.

\- Tut tut, Sameen, tu as conduit toute la journée et tu es en sueur, ça te fera du bien.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire. »

Shaw était encore sous le coup de leurs ébats et elle se laissa pousser sans trop résister sous la douche, Root la coinça dans un coin face contre le mur et vint se coller à son dos tout en ouvrant l'eau.

« Root, protesta Shaw.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'arrête, lui murmura Root à l'oreille tandis que ses mains glissaient sur le corps de Shaw.

\- Oui, tout de s... »

Une caresse intrusive lui coupa la parole, elle appuya ses mains contre le carrelage et, toute idée de résistance évanouie, s'abandonna aux mains de Root.

« Avoue que c'est sympa de prendre une douche avec moi.

\- Tais-toi, articula Shaw entre deux respirations précipitées.

\- Si c'est pour mieux t'entendre... »

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, Root s'absenta pour aller récupérer dans un pressing, une tenue d'employée de maison. Elle avait été engagée le matin même par la gouvernante de James Robert JR Zellner. Ses références professionnelles avaient impressionné celle-ci et Root était attendue à dix heures pour prendre son service.

« Sameen, tu sais conduire une moto ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? lui répondit Shaw exhibant fièrement un permis.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue sur une moto sinon collée à mon dos... plus ou moins sagement d'ailleurs, lui rétorqua Root vexée. Je vais finir par croire que tu préfères t'amuser avec La Machine plutôt qu'avec moi.

\- Ça ne risque pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Elle... manque de compétences dans certains domaines et il y a des trucs qu'elle ne peut pas faire, répondit Shaw affichant une petite moue provocante.

\- Ah, oui ? Comme quoi par exemple ? demanda Root un peu surprise que Shaw se laisse aller à des sous-entendus licencieux.

\- Elle ne prend pas de douche.

\- Oh, ça t'a plu alors ? lui demanda Root d'un ton lascif.

\- Pff ! recula Shaw battant précipitamment en retraite. Je peux prendre ta MV alors ?

\- Oui, mais tu en prends soin, répondit Root amusée par l'embarras qu'avait soudain manifesté Shaw.

\- Tu l'as volée.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est d'abord un cadeau de La Machine et je l'adore.

\- Je t'en trouverai une autre si je la casse.

\- Tu me ferais un cadeau, Sameen ?

\- Bon, Root, on y va ou pas ? demanda Shaw éludant la question précédente.

\- Si tu prends la MV, tu vas pouvoir me conduire dans le Queens, je dois récupérer une petite Ford pour me rendre à mon travail. Tu as préparé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?

\- Oui, depuis longtemps. Je t'ai pris un sac à dos. N'empêche il faudra penser au 338, je ne suis pas tranquille avec le Ludis, le chargement est trop lent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris d'autre ?

\- Un Glock 21 et l'un de tes Herstals.

\- Tu es descendue à la voiture ce matin ?

\- Oui, quand tu es partie chercher ton déguisement.

\- C'est un uniforme, l'instruisit Root.

\- C'est pareil. Et j''ai remonté tout ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre, on ne sait jamais. »

.

Elles se séparèrent dans le Queens. La propriété de James Robert JR Zellner se trouvait entre Stirling et Basking Ridge. C'était à un peu plus d'une heure de route. Shaw prendrait position aux abords de la villa tandis que Root prendrait son service d'employée de maison, effectuerait une reconnaissance des lieux et prendrait contact avec les otages. Elle contacterait Shaw quand elle serait prête pour l'extraction.

.

Root avait eu raison, ce ne serait pas facile. La villa était immense et bourrée de personnel, de gardes et bientôt d'invités. La gouvernante accueillit Root avec soulagement. Elle lui expliqua que la maîtresse de maison recevait pour un déjeuner sur l'herbe à partir de 12h30, qu'une centaine de convives étaient attendus et que le personnel était débordé. Elle lui donna la responsabilité du dressage des tables autour de la piscine, puis elle rassembla tout le personnel, présenta Root et redistribua à chacun des tâches bien précises à effectuer. Le personnel destiné à seconder Root fut sommé de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Root avait déjà occupé des places autrement plus compliquées et mania son équipe avec célérité. Elle excellait dans l'organisation de tels événements et exerçait avec gentillesse et fermeté son autorité. Les tables furent harmonieusement dressées en un temps record. La gouvernante béate d'admiration la chargea alors de la réception des dernières livraisons. Root lui proposa de s'occuper plutôt du personnel venu en extra, cuisiniers, serveurs et barmans. La gouvernante accepta. Root put ainsi circuler plus librement dans la maison. Elle remarqua que le service d'ordre était très important et les hommes et femmes qui en faisaient partie bien équipés. Par contre, elle ne put trouver aucune trace des otages. Peut-être étaient-ils retenus dans une dépendance. Elle pensa que Shaw pourrait peut-être faire une reconnaissance discrète et la contacta.

« Sam, où es-tu ?

\- Planquée. Mais j'ai une bonne vue sur l'arrière de la maison d'où je suis. Root, c'est quoi ce bazar ? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ?

\- Il y a une réception.

\- Ah, génial ! Pourquoi La Machine ne t'a rien dit ? On aurait reporté l'opération.

\- Elle a dit que c'était urgent, et que l'extraction devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui.

\- Root, je me vois mal me pointer avec mon Herstal au milieu de tes pots de peintures en robe de cocktail et de tes politiciens véreux en costard.

\- Attendons ce soir.

\- Ouais, génial ! J'adore rester en planque pendant des heures.

\- Plains-toi, je ploie sous le travail, pendant que tu te reposes dans ton arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis dans un arbre ?

\- C'est l'endroit parfait pour un prédateur à l'affût.

\- Tu me vois comme un prédateur ?

\- Oui, du moins tant que je ne fais pas de toi ma proie Sameen.

\- Ah ah, très drôle, Root. Vraiment. Tu vas t'en prendre une quand je remettrai la main sur toi.

\- Tu vas me frapper ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Root faussement curieuse.

\- Communication terminée, contacte-moi quand tu auras quelque chose de sérieux à me dire.

\- Attends, Sam, je voudrais que tu ailles faire une reconnaissance du côté des dépendances de la propriété. Je n'ai pas repéré les otages. S'ils sont retenus ailleurs que dans la maison, tu les trouveras certainement, et ça simplifiera les choses. Appelle-moi si tu les trouves.

\- Reçu, j'y vais. »

.

Root était vraiment débile pensa Shaw…et chiante… et marrante aussi, c'était vrai, mais chiante quand même. Shaw se laissa glisser de son arbre. Elle n'avait pas sorti le Herstal de son sac et portait le Ludis en bandoulière. Elle décrocha la lunette de visée, la glissa dans son sac et dissimula le fusil sous des feuilles. Il était trop encombrant pour une reconnaissance. Elle viendrait le récupérer plus tard. Elle garda le sac sur le dos, sortit son téléphone et consulta le plan de la propriété. Il y avait deux maisons d'hôtes, un pavillon de gardien à l'entrée de la propriété, un bâtiment baptisé pompeusement chais, et des écuries qui servaient de garage.

Il y avait peu de chances pour que des otages soient enfermés dans la maison du gardien, mais elle irait vérifier par acquis de conscience. Elle se décida pour commencer par là. Elle fit un grand détour par la forêt, repassa par-dessus le mur qui barrait l'accès à la propriété et planqua son sac de l'autre côté avec son blouson de moto. Elle portait une tenue noire confortable et ses chaussures de sport, heureusement un modèle discret de couleur noir. Ce n'était pas très élégant, mais elle se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours se faire passer pour la garde du corps d'un invité auprès du gardien. Elle ressauta par-dessus le mur, sortit tranquillement du bois et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la maison du gardien.

Il se tenait devant la porte de sa maison observant l'air mécontent des gros bras en costard-cravatte noir filtrer les entrées. Elle s'approcha :

« Ils vous piquent votre boulot ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, lui demanda-t-il revêche.

\- Je suis venue voir comment était organisé le service de sécurité. Je n'aime pas laisser au hasard la vie de mon patron.

\- Vous êtes garde du corps, s'étonna le gardien ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'y pas beaucoup de femmes sur ce créneau.

\- Cinq ans chez les Marines en unité combattante, ça ouvre quelques portes.

\- Oui évidemment.

\- C'est qui eux ?

\- Des feds.

\- Houa ! s'écria Shaw faussement impressionnée.

\- Mais ce sont des nuls, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils foutent là. Monsieur Zellner bénéficie de son propre service de sécurité depuis des années, il n'y a jamais eu de problème, et je peux vous assurer que personne, jamais, n'a jamais passé les murs de cette propriété sans y avoir été invité.

\- Ils sont arrivés ce matin ?

\- Non, ça fait un peu plus de dix jours qu'ils sont là.

\- Ah ! Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont arrivés avec une femme et deux petites filles, depuis ils n'ont pas bougé.

\- Des témoins sous protection peut-être.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Bon, vous voulez quelque chose d'autre à part poser des questions ? demanda le gardien devenant méfiant.

\- Vous n'avez rien à boire ?

\- Vous voulez de l'eau ?

\- Pas vraiment. Et vous avez raison, ils ont des têtes de cons, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant en regardant les agents fédéraux.

\- De gros cons ouais ! s'esclaffa le gardien heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager son aversion pour les intrus. Suivez-moi je vais vous servir un petit remontant. »

Le gardien la conduisit chez lui, sortit une bouteille de Bourbon et invita Shaw à trinquer à la santé des Marines et des vrais mecs. Il était un peu con, mais pas méchant. Ils déblatérèrent sur l'inefficacité des agents gouvernementaux et se plaignirent des salaires ridicules dont devaient se satisfaire ceux qui travaillaient dans le privé. Shaw, après un quart d'heure de parlotte idiote et quatre verres de Bourbon avalés cul sec, sortit son Glock et l'exhiba fièrement devant les yeux envieux du gardien. Elle lui détailla toutes ses caractéristiques, le démonta et le remonta les yeux fermés en un temps record et reçut les applaudissements admiratifs du gardien déjà à moitié ivre.

Elle s'en était fait un ami pour la vie et il lui raconta en détail tout ce qu'il savait sur la femme et les deux petites filles amenées par les feds. Shaw eut confirmation que qu'il s'agissait bien la famille disparue de Adithya Mandvi quand le gardien les traita de métèques. À ce moment, elle lui aurait bien écrasé un poing sur la gueule. Elle avait gardé quelques mauvais souvenirs de son enfance et elle aimait bien parfois fermer un peu brutalement les grandes gueules qui se fendaient de propos xénophobes. Mais elle avait besoin de renseignements et le gardien lui en fournissait plus qu'elle ne lui en demandait. Elle acquit la certitude que les otages étaient logés dans la maison principale. Le gardien avait vu plusieurs fois les filles jouer au bord de la piscine et la mère se promener devant la maison.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elles ne menaient pas du tout une vie d'otage. Le gardien lui affirma cependant, qu'elles n'étaient jamais sorties de la propriété et qu'il avait reçu la consigne de les en empêcher au cas improbable, lui avait certifié son patron, où elles en formuleraient le désir. Elles étaient consignées, assignées à résidence, mais ni prisonnières, ni torturées, elles avaient plutôt l'air de prendre du bon temps. Zellner avait dû les baratiner, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. La mère ne suivrait jamais une folle venue lui affirmer qu'elle venait les sauver et que son mari les attendait dans une planque, complètement défoncé à l'héroïne et victime d'une IA maléfique. Shaw devait prévenir Root. De toute façon il était temps qu'elle abandonne son gardien à son propre sort, il était complètement bourré maintenant et commençait à lui témoigner une affection débordante. Son haleine empestait le bourbon et Shaw sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle prit congé de lui le plus sympathiquement qu'elle put, mais il ne voulut pas la laisser partir sans avoir fini au goulot le reste de la bouteille. Pour être sûr qu'elle boive, il l'obligea à la vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il s'écroula sur une chaise et l'invita à revenir quand elle voulait, lui déclara qu'elle était canon et qu'ils pourraient aller faire des cartons ensemble dans les bois la prochaine fois. Shaw s'enfuit. Le bourbon lui avait retourné l'estomac, elle avait du mal à marcher droit et sentait les arbres tourner autour d'elle.

« Merde, je suis bourrée. »

Elle n'avait pas bu autant d'alcool depuis longtemps et elle avait l'estomac vide. Elle retrouva plus ou moins à l'instinct son sac. Elle avait eu du mal à escalader le mur et s'était cassée la figure en arrivant au sommet. Elle avait atterri durement au pied du mur et s'était blessée à la pommette gauche. Elle se sentait mal et finit par s'enfoncer les doigts au fond de la bouche pour se faire vomir. L'alcool et la bile lui brûlèrent la gorge. Elle s'assit dos à un arbre et ferma les yeux. Elle avait un goût dégueulasse dans la bouche. Elle eut un nouveau haut le cœur et vomit tripes et boyaux entre ses jambes. Elle se releva avec difficulté et regarda autour d'elle. Elle arracha quelques herbes et les mâcha. C'était amer, mais mieux que l'horrible goût de dégueulis qui lui restait sur la langue. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter. Elle se rinça la bouche puis se mit à genoux, les mains sur les cuisses, les fesses sur les talons, le dos droit, ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement : cinq secondes d'inspiration, trois d'apnée, huit d'expiration. Elle sentait le monde tourner derrière ses yeux fermés, mais elle se concentra et continua ses exercices respiratoires jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente un peu mieux. Elle reprit alors ses affaires et partit récupérer le Ludis. Elle abandonna l'idée de remonter dans son arbre, pas très sûre d'en être capable et s'allongea par terre. Camouflée parmi les feuilles, les herbes, les buissons et les arbres elle était quasiment invisible. Elle contacta Root et lui raconta ce qu'elle avait appris. Root l'écouta attentivement et lui raconta qu'elle avait repéré une des filles, la plus âgée. Elle l'avait surprise en train de grappiller des petits fours sur les tables. Et c'était vrai, elle n'avait montré aucun signe de peur ou d'angoisse, au contraire elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle et connaissait tout le personnel de service qui visiblement l'adorait.

« Comment tu vas faire, Root ? C'est plus une mission de sauvetage. Le truc c'est que, vu comme c'est parti, on va devoir les embarquer contre leur gré. »

Shaw avait la voix encore pâteuse et butait sur certains mots.

« Sam, ça va ?

\- Ou… Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu as une drôle de voix.

\- Je me suis bourrée la gueule et j'ai été malade, mais… euh, ça va mieux.

\- Tu t'es quoi ?

\- Euh…

\- Mais comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour te saoûler ?

\- C'est le gardien, et euh… j'ai perdu l'habitude de boire, je n'ai pas fait attention, et… je suis désolée, Root.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va.

\- Shaw !

\- J'ai mal au cœur, mais c'est bon, je suis opérationnelle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay.

\- Root, comment fait-on ?

\- Je m'occupe de préparer le terrain, tu sais que je peux me montrer très persuasive. On passe à l'action ce soir. En attendant tu fais profil bas, je gagne le badge de la meilleure employée du jour et… Sam, donne-moi ta position.

\- Tu l'as sur ton téléphone.

\- Par ton téléphone ?

\- Non.

\- Tu t'es pucée ?! s'exclama Root.

\- Oui, ce matin. Je déteste ça, mais je veux que tu saches où je suis.

\- Okay, je t'ai. Dès que je peux, je passe te voir.

\- Hein ? Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je serai discrète et tu seras très contente de me voir. À tout de suite, mon cœur. »

.

Root passa une heure plus tard et lui déposa sans lui parler, ni même lui jeter un regard, un sac. Il contenait de la nourriture, une bouteille d'eau, deux canettes de coca, une plaquette de comprimés à base de dompéridone et une autre de paracétamol. Shaw recula dans le bois. Elle avala deux cachets anti-nauséeux, bu une canette et mangea tout ce que Root lui avait apporté. Shaw constata avec reconnaissance que Root lui avait gentiment composé un menu adapté à ses goûts et à son état. Elle finit par deux cachets de paracétamol et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle rejoignit son poste d'observation.

« Sam, tu as mangé ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Écoute, les invités n'ont même pas commencé à partir, il ne se passera rien avant au moins deux heures. Dors. Je te réveillerai.

\- Tu veux que je fasse la sieste ? T'es vraiment tarée !

\- Non, je suis prudente. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une partenaire souffrant de la gueule de bois et à moitié dans les vaps pour assurer mes arrières.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça irait.

\- Tu dors Shaw ou je me débrouille toute seule. Et ne tente pas de me doubler, je vérifierai.

\- Comment ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. Je le saurai si tu ne dors pas. Communication terminée. »

Shaw soupira. Elle savait très bien comment Root contrôlerait si elle dormait ou pas. Elle s'était pucée avec du matériel lui appartenant et n'avait pas vérifié en détail toutes les fonctions attachées à la puce. Root bénéficiait toujours de gadgets haut de gamme, parfois même pas encore disponibles sur le marché, qu'elle se procurait avec l'aide sa petite copine électronique. Sa puce devait être un super espion capable de lui donner en temps réel l'état de toutes ses fonctions vitales sinon de ses pensées. Shaw se maudit d'avoir donné ce pouvoir sur elle à Root. Ouais, bon pas trop quand même, ça la rassurait en même temps, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras, ralentit sa respiration, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

.

« Sameen !

\- Root ?

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir le sommeil si profond. Tu devrais ralentir sur la consommation d'alcool.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale ?

\- Parfois tu le mérites et ça ne te ferait pas de mal, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton avis.

\- Sam, continua Root en changeant de sujet. Tu avais raison, je crois qu'on va être obligées d'employer la manière forte, la mère ne nous suivra jamais de son plein gré. J'ai parlé avec elle. Elle m'a dit que son mari était parti en mission pour le Congrès. Que c'était une mission délicate et que des puissances étrangères hostiles n'hésiteraient pas à le faire chanter ou à faire pression sur lui par tous les moyens. Une commission de sécurité a donc décidé de mettre sa famille à l'abri et Zellner s'était gentiment proposé pour l'accueillir avec ses filles le temps que son mari ait accompli sa mission.

\- Comment as-tu pu lui soutirer autant d'informations ?

\- Sans me bourrer la gueule avec elle, tu veux dire ?

\- Arrête, Root, c'est pas drôle.

\- J'ai sympathisé avec une des gamines, puis avec la deuxième pendant la réception. Quand la mère est arrivée, je lui ai fait des compliments sur ses filles. Elle m'a tout de suite trouvée charmante ! Quand tous les invités ont enfin vidé les lieux, les laissant dans un état lamentable d'ailleurs, et que tout a été rangé, nettoyé, je me suis dévouée pour servir des rafraîchissements sur la terrasse de la piscine. La maîtresse de maison s'y trouvait avec deux amies, la famille Mandvi et la gouvernante qui n'a pas tari d'éloge à mon sujet. Devant tant de compliments Madame Zellner m'a invitée à me joindre à elles. J'ai préféré aller jouer avec les petites. Du coup, quand la mère est venue me rejoindre, nous étions hors de portée de voix des autres et j'ai pu discuter avec elle. C'est une vraie bavarde, il a suffi que je lui demande si elle faisait partie de la famille pour qu'elle me raconte toute sa vie.

\- Et ton plan ?

\- Que ferais-tu, toi ?

\- J'embarquerais une des filles et m'en servirais pour que le reste de la famille suive.

\- Je t'attends alors, les filles sont dans leur chambre, je serai avec elles, je leur ai promis de leur apporter des friandises mises de côté à leur intention.

\- Okay, j'arrive. »

.

Shaw monta d'abord le Herstal et passa le Ludis en travers de son dos. Elle avait dormi longtemps et la nuit s'annonçait déjà. Elle se faufila vers la maison, l'abordant par l'ouest. La façade ne présentait pas de porte-fenêtre et le jardin offrait des massifs hauts, parmi lesquels il était facile de se déplacer discrètement. Le seul endroit à découvert se trouvait le long de la maison et ne dépassait pas cinq mètres de large. Le gardien avait eu raison en jugeant les feds complètement nuls. Ils n'avaient pas organisé de patrouille. Shaw en avait juste repéré quelques **-** uns postés près des portes d'entrées et des portes-fenêtres donnant accès à la maison. Deux étaient en faction sur la terrasse devant et trois autres du côté de la piscine. Deux avaient dû rester à l'entrée de la propriété, quand au reste ils devaient être vautrés quelque part en train de regarder un programme de télévision débile, en se remplissant le bide de bière. Des gros nazes incompétents. Elle avait remarqué en examinant la façade qu'une fenêtre était restée ouverte à l'étage et jugé qu'il lui serait facile d'y accéder. Elle se hissa souplement le long du mur sur lequel elle trouva de nombreuses prises et s'introduisit sans bruit dans la maison. Elle se trouvait dans un bureau. Elle le traversa, il y avait des dizaines de photos posées sur tous les meubles, accrochées aux murs, toutes à la gloire de Zellner. Toute la vanité de sa vie s'affichait à la vue des visiteurs, à la sienne aussi probablement. Il devait menacer d'éclater de fierté à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans son bureau et se gonfler de contentement comme un dindon.

Une photo sauta soudain au visage de Shaw. Elle se rapprocha du meuble où elle était posée. Et prit le cadre dans ses mains. La photo représentait deux hommes qui souriaient à l'objectif en se tenant par les épaules.

« Ma chère, Sameen ! entendit-elle souffler à son oreille.»

Shaw serra le cadre entre ses mains et se mit à trembler, des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à lui inonder le visage. Sa voix sirupeuse, son accent anglais détestable, son air paternaliste de pervers. Shaw hurla et lança violemment le cadre contre un mur. Puis elle se mit à rageusement à balayer tout se qui se trouvait à sa portée. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître deux agents.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle... »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase Shaw lui ferma la bouche d'une balle tirée avec le Glock, l'autre agent jura, sortit son arme, mais Shaw était déjà sur lui et les doigts tendus en avant, lui écrasa la trachée-artère, l'agent s'écroula dans un gargouillement. Elle glissa son Glock dans la ceinture et arma le Herstal. Le coup de feu avait alerté deux gardes postés devant la maison. Shaw sortait du bureau et les entendit monter. Elle retourna dans le bureau, tira le corps tombé devant la porte ouverte pour la libérer et se plaça derrière. Les deux agents s'arrêtèrent en découvrant les corps de leurs collègues et l'un deux lança une alerte intrusion. L'autre s'avança. Au premier pas qu'il fit pour entrer, Shaw lui referma la porte à la figure, la rouvrit, rattrapa l'agent sonné, le retourna et le tenant par la gorge s'en fit un bouclier. Le premier garde ne sut où tirer et Shaw le descendit. Elle relâcha son bouclier, le poussa brutalement vers l'avant et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

« Sameen ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je vais tous les buter.

\- Quoi ? Sam ! »

Mais Shaw n'entendit pas la suite, elle déboucha sur le palier du premier étage et put jouer au tir aux pigeons. Les agents débarquèrent à cinq dans l'escalier, se bousculant dans le plus grand désordre, elle n'eut qu'à tirer dans le tas.

« Tireur, tireur ! Hommes à terre ! hurlait un crétin dans le hall d'entrée. »

Shaw descendit une volée de marche et sauta par-dessus la rambarde, le crétin hurla encore en la voyant se recevoir souplement sur le sol, tira au petit bonheur et mourut d'une balle en plein cœur. Elle entendit courir, se tourna vers une porte l'arme en joue, la porte s'ouvrit et deux femmes se précipitèrent dans le hall. Elles portaient le même uniforme que Root avait quand elle l'avait vue la dernière fois. Les femmes s'arrêtèrent terrorisées à la vue du fusil d'assaut braqué sur elles.

« Dégagez ! leur hurla Shaw. »

Elle tira devant leurs pieds faisant éclater le parquet en une multitude d'échardes, les femmes recommencèrent à hurler et disparurent par la porte d'entrée. Shaw remonta tel un fauve au premier étage, puis au deuxième. Elle avait décidé de faire le ménage, de faire place nette, de tout nettoyer. Elle trouverait Zellner et son petit copain et quand il ne resterait plus qu'eux, là elle commencerait vraiment à s'amuser.

.

* * *

.

Root avait entendu le premier coup de feu. La chambre des filles de Adithya Mandvi était au rez-de-chaussée. Elle jouait avec elles quand une arme une première fois, avait claqué. Un Glock pensa-t-elle. Elle entendit alors le son caractéristique du Herstal. Elle rassura les filles qui s'inquiétaient du bruit et sortit de la chambre en appelant Shaw. Elle lui répondit, pour sortir une phrase assassine et coupa la communication. Des échanges de tirs eurent lieu tout de suite après.

« Sameen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle angoissée. »

Des portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître des têtes inquiètes. Une femme de chambre déboula en hurlant dans le couloir :

« Il y des morts partout, on nous attaque ! »

Ce fut la panique. Tout le monde se mit à sortir, rentrer, crier, certains pleuraient, une femme s'était recroquevillée sur le sol. On entendait clairement les coups de feu se succéder, des hommes hurler des ordres et jurer dans divers endroits de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Root en s'adressant à la Machine.

\- Évacuation immédiate des cibles.

\- Où est Shaw ?

\- Évacuation de toute urgence préconisée.

\- Dis-moi où est Sameen.

\- Opération de nettoyage en cours.

\- Elle a besoin d'aide ?

\- Évacuation des otages prioritaire.

\- D'accord, mais tiens-moi au courant. »

Soudain, la mère des deux enfants, la bouscula brutalement, hurlant après ses filles. Root la fit rentrer précipitamment dans la chambre. La femme se jeta sur ses filles en pleurant, les terrorisant complètement. Root la sépara de ses filles et l'engagea à se calmer tout de suite. Elle lui affirma que hurler comme une hystérique n'arrangerait rien du tout sinon se faire repérer par les tueurs et que si elle voulait sauver ses enfants elle avait intérêt à garder son sang-froid et... à lui faire confiance.

« Vous faire confiance ?

\- Vous voulez rester ici ? Et si les tueurs étaient là pour vous et vos filles ? Vous m'avez raconté que des gens mal-intentionnés vous recherchaient et s'ils venaient de vous trouver ? J'ai été envoyée ici par votre mari, enfin par des gens pour qui il travaille, pour veiller sur vous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Je peux l'appeler si vous voulez et vous pourrez lui parler. Il faut que vous partiez d'ici, je vais vous conduire à lui.

\- Vous savez où le joindre ?

\- Évidemment, nous travaillons pour les mêmes personnes. »

Des tirs résonnèrent suivis de cris.

« Non, partons tout de suite je vous fais confiance, je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici, déclara précipitamment la mère.

\- D'accord je passe devant et surtout vous faites bien ce que je vous dis. Les filles venez ici, leur demanda Root en s'accroupissant devant elles. Nous allons jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens, je suis l'éclaireur et vous suivez mes instructions, si je vous dit « Hérisson » vous ne bougez plus, « Taupe » vous vous cachez, « En avant ! » vous courez. C'est compris ? »

Les fillettes hochèrent la tête. Et Root invita tout le monde à la suivre. Elle sortit prudemment de la chambre. Le couloir était maintenant vide et silencieux. De la panique qui avait précédé ne restaient que des portes ouvertes, des objets hétéroclites abandonnés par terre, dont une chaussure et un balai. Root décida de passer par la piscine. Il fallait qu'elle récupère une voiture, de préférence une autre que la Ford. Elles ne rencontrèrent que quelques membres du personnel de maison, bien trop occupés à fuir pour leur poser des questions. Elles partirent en direction des parkings. En y arrivant, Root aperçut des voitures blindées appartenant aux agents fédéraux. Elles étaient garées sur des emplacements réservés aux membres du personnel. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle cacha ses trois protégées dans l'ombre d'un buisson, leur expliqua qu'elle allait chercher un véhicule et qu'elles devaient l'attendre en position « taupe-hérisson » jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Deux chauffeurs étaient en faction l'œil aux aguets. Ils la braquèrent dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, mais elle arriva en courant maladroitement, gémissante et en pleurs. Les deux gardes eurent pitié d'elle et rengainèrent leurs armes. Root n'avait avec elle ni menottes en plastique, ni tranquillisant, elle devait s'assurer d'évacuer les trois otages sans se retrouver avec toute une troupe d'hommes à ses trousses, et surtout... elle voulait récupérer Shaw. Elle sortit son arme et tua les deux agents. Elle les fouilla et trouva sur eux deux trousseaux de clefs. Elle ouvrit une des deux voitures et chargea les deux cadavres dedans, puis elle verrouilla la voiture. Elle monta dans la deuxième et démarra. Elle s'arrêta là où elle avaient laissé les deux petites filles et leur mère, ouvrit la portière passager et cria « En avant ! ». Les deux fillettes s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et passèrent aussi rapidement s'installer derrière. La mère vint prendre place aux côtés de Root. Elle roula à vitesse réduite jusqu'à la porte principale de la résidence. À la vue des grilles, elle demanda aux deux sœurs de se cacher entre les sièges et à la mère de se baisser.

Elle s'avança doucement. Les grilles étaient fermées. Le système d'ouverture devait se trouver dans la petite guérite qui se dressait un peu en avant de la grille. Elle était éclairée et deux gardes se tenaient devant en pleine lumière. L'un d'eux lui fit signe. Elle stoppa la voiture. L'homme frappa sur sa vitre. Elle la baissa. L'homme fut un peu surpris de la voir.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas. Éteignez le moteur et descendez. »

Root obtempéra, de toute façon il lui faudrait ouvrir la grille. Les gardes s'étonnèrent de voir une employée de maison au volant d'un de leur véhicule, mais ils réagirent trop tard, ils avaient à peine esquissé un mouvement que Root avait déjà tiré deux fois. La Machine ne serait vraiment pas contente. Elle tira les corps en dehors de la route, rentra dans la guérite et ouvrit la grille. Avant de remonter dans la voiture, elle tira sur toutes les sources d'éclairage se trouvant à proximité, plongeant le portail dans la pénombre de la nuit descendante. Elle regagna la voiture et remit le moteur en marche. Elle repartit et ses trois passagères ne relevèrent la tête que quand Root leur déclara qu'elles étaient hors de danger. Elle roula dix minutes, quitta la route et s'engagea dans le bois. Elle s'arrêta quand ses phares éclairèrent la MV que Shaw avait dissimulée sous une bâche.

« Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ici ? demanda inquiète la femme de Mandvi.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose de très important à la villa.

\- Quoi ?! Vous allez nous laisser ici, au milieu des bois ?

\- Vous ne risquez rien ici. N'allumez pas les lumières, restez dans la voiture, elle est blindée et n'ouvrez à personne d'autre que moi. Et surtout, si vous tenez à la vie de vos filles ne sortez pas. Je reviens le plus vite possible et je vous ramène à votre mari.

\- Mais... tenta de protester la femme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas impatiente de revoir votre papa, les filles ? demanda joyeusement Root en se retournant vers l'arrière.

\- Oh si ! répondirent-elles dans un bel ensemble.

\- Vous le verrez ce soir si vous restez bien sagement ici.

\- C'est promis ! s'exclamèrent les petites.

\- Soyez donc aussi raisonnable que vos filles et tout se passera bien, conseilla-t-elle à la mère. Je reviens aussi vite que je le peux. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

Root descendit et alla ouvrir le coffre. Elle trouva deux SCAR, c'était des armes lourdes et elle hésita à s'en munir. En même temps si Shaw s'était mise en tête d'affronter jusqu'au dernier de tous les agents présents sur la propriété, elle allait avoir besoin de renforts bien armés. Elle attrapa un SCAR le passa en travers de son dos après avoir vérifié le chargeur et passa deux autres chargeurs à sa ceinture. Ce n'était pas très pratique, mais elle ferait avec. Elle laissa son arme personnelle dans le coffre. Son chargeur était presque vide et elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Elle récupérerait les armes des agents qu'elle avait tués près de la grille d'entrée. Elle retira la bâche de la moto, vérifia que Shaw avait bien laissé comme elle le lui avait conseillée, les clefs sous le garde-boue avant, les décolla, enfourcha la MV et fonça chercher Shaw.

.

* * *

.

Root n'était partie que depuis à peine un quart d'heure que Shaw venait d'abattre son seizième homme. Lui, elle l'avait surpris par derrière. Elle était rentrée peu avant, dans une pièce et trois gars l'avait canardée, elle avait roulé derrière un fauteuil, fait une feinte, faisant mine de sortir sur la gauche du fauteuil. Ils s'étaient tous mis à tirer en même temps, elle avait bondi par-dessus le fauteuil, descendu un premier gars qui s'était mis à découvert pour tirer, roulé jusqu'à un autre fauteuil derrière lequel se tenait un autre gars et ouvert le feu. Les balles avaient traversé le dossier du fauteuil et l'homme touché avait hurlé de douleur. Shaw avait sauté sur le dossier, le fauteuil s'était renversé et elle avait achevé le blessé. Le dernier avait basculé une table et se tenait en embuscade derrière. Elle était mal placée, la table était épaisse. Elle tira une salve pour l'obliger à se mettre à couvert et couvrir son trajet jusqu'à la porte. Elle attendit le Herstal en joue dans le couloir, espérant qu'il se montre, elle l'avait aligné et il n'avait aucune chance s'il tentait une sortie. Mais il resta planqué derrière son bureau. Il avait peur. Elle aurait pu le laisser là où il était. Il n'était plus opérationnel. Mais Shaw avait programmé un nettoyage total. Elle ne laisserait personne derrière elle. L'homme se tenait dos à une fenêtre. Elle passa dans la pièce contiguë, s'approcha prudemment des fenêtres. Dos au mur, elle agita devant les carreaux, un coussin qu'elle avait ramassé sur un canapé. La vitre vola en éclat. Elle réitéra plusieurs fois l'opération en changeant de fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait repéré la position du tireur. Ils étaient vraiment nuls, comment pouvaient-ils ainsi se laisser berner par un simple coussin ? Un professionnel ne panique jamais. Ils avaient paniqué. Elle allait signer pour eux leur arrêt de mort. Il faisait presque nuit, mais voir le coup partir suffisait. Quand elle sut où se trouvait le tireur, elle échangea son Herstal contre le Ludis. Elle se mit en position, ajusta sa lunette de visée, inspira longuement et tira.

Shaw se fendit d'un sourire. Elle avait été l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite chez les Marines. Ce petit talent, un véritable don en réalité, lui avait permis d'être envoyée très vite dans des unités combattantes, ce qui était rare pour une femme. Elle y avait gagné le respect des officiers, des sous-officiers et des troufions à qui elle avait sauvé plus d'une fois la vie. Elle devait avouer que ses seules talents de tireuse n'avaient pas tout fait, c'était aussi une bonne combattante, son calme imperturbable même dans des conditions extrêmes impressionnait et sa tendance à régler par les poings sur des rings ou en dehors de ceux-ci, derrière des baraquements dans des endroits discrets, les différents, même avec ses subordonnés, lui avait valu pas mal de considération. Personne en tout cas n'avait très longtemps émis de doutes sur la valeur de ses barrettes de lieutenant et personne parmi ceux qui la connaissait n'en avait jamais émis sur celles de capitaine quand elle les avait reçues. Elle chercha d'autres cibles potentielles. Elle en aligna deux. Puis, les deux fusils croisés derrière son dos, elle passa par la fenêtre et avança jusqu'à la pièce où s'était retranché le trouillard. Il était accroché à son fusil, guettant le moindre bruit. Il l'entendit quand elle brisa la fenêtre avec le Glock, elle vit la terreur s'inscrire sur ses traits et y mit fin en lui faisant exploser la tête. Une balle siffla à ses oreilles et elle plongea à l'abri dans la pièce.

Elle sortit ensuite son téléphone et afficha le plan de la maison. Où pouvaient se planquer les deux salauds ? Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été évacués parce que les gars chargés des extractions en cas de problème étaient tous morts, sauf peut-être deux ou trois coincés avec eux, mais ils ne prendraient pas le risque de les sortir sans renforts. Il devait rester une dizaine d'agents sur la propriété ou pas beaucoup plus. Durant sa planque, elle avait estimé leur nombre à une trentaine. Elle en avait descendu déjà plus de la moitié. Si des renforts extérieurs avaient été appelés, ils n'arriveraient pas avant une heure, elle avait le temps.

Les appartements de Zellner étaient un peu plus loin. Il devait se terrer là. Coincé comme un rat. Avec l'autre. Elle avait toujours fini par le descendre lui, dans les simulations antérieures, et dans celle-ci elle ferait de même, mais pas juste d'une balle, cette fois-ci. Elle lui offrirait une mort un peu plus sophistiquée et Zellner jouerait le rôle du spectateur.

.

Zellner se cachait bien là où elle l'avait prévu. La porte était barrée et elle entendit des agents parler derrière quand elle s'approcha de celle-ci en silence. Elle repartit en arrière chercher un fusil équipé d'un lance-grenade. L'agent à qui il avait appartenu n'avait pas osé s'en servir à l'intérieur de la maison et cela lui avait coûté la vie. Un véritable crétin. Elle revint aux appartements de Zellner l'appela en hurlant, compta trente secondes et tira une grenade. La porte explosa tuant l'agent qui se tenait à côté en embuscade. Elle profita de la fumée dégagée pour s'introduire dans l'appartement, abattit un agent qui toussait à quatre pattes derrière un canapé et entreprit de fouiller l'endroit pièce par pièce. Deux autres agents y laissèrent leur vie. Elle trouva Zellner assis derrière un imposant bureau. Il braqua un petit Berreta quand elle entra. Elle le lui fit sauter de la main d'une balle. Il cria en se prenant le poignet dans l'autre main. Shaw s'avança cherchant l'autre du regard. Un cri hystérique retentit, elle se retourna vivement évita un couteau en se plaçant à l'extérieur de son agresseur, lui attrapa le poignet, le retourna, l'envoya à terre, l'immobilisa par une clef de bras et récupéra le couteau en exerçant une pression sur le poignet. L'agresseur était une femme, celle de Zellner. Shaw lui brisa l'articulation de l'épaule. La femme se mit à sangloter face contre terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gémit-elle.

\- Tuer ton mari et son vicieux petit copain. »

Elle se retourna vers Zellner, contourna le bureau et l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste, le traîna au milieu de la pièce et le jeta à genoux.

« Où est-il ce salopard ?! cracha-t-elle haineuse.

\- Mais de qui vous parlez ? Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-il terrorisé.

\- Je t'ai vu en photo avec lui en bas, je sais qu'il est là.

\- Mais je... »

Shaw le frappa avec le Herstal. Il s'écroula la tête en sang. Elle le releva. Il ne comprenait pas qui était cette femme, ni ce qu'elle voulait, pourquoi elle avait transformé une si belle soirée en cauchemar. Il regarda sa femme et se dit qu'il mourrait ce soir, tué par une furie sanguinaire, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle le refrappa, une fois, deux fois, dix fois répétant inlassablement « Où est-il ? ». Elle finit par lui mettre le canon de son fusil dans la bouche.

« Tu vas me dire où il est, connard ! Où je te fais exploser la gueule devant ta femme.

\- Mais qui ? arriva-t-il à articuler, s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Greer

\- John Greer ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu mens. Il est là, je le sais.

\- Non, je vous assure.

\- Tu le protèges, mais je le trouverai, je le trouve toujours. Quant à toi je vais t'exploser la gueule. Ça fera un agent de Samaritain en moins. »

Il ne comprenait rien. John Greer, celui qui avait initié le projet Samaritain ? Greer lui avait versé beaucoup d'argent pour peser sur la décision du Congrès et faire adopter l'usage de Samaritain par le gouvernement. Il se demandait combien d'autres avaient reçu des pots de vins de sa part pour accepter que le pays soit placé sous la surveillance d'une entreprise privée. Il prit conscience à ce moment précis qu'il avait vendu son pays à une compagnie dont il ne savait rien et qui usait de corruption pour arriver à ses fins. Cette folle avait raison. Il méritait la mort comme traître à sa patrie.

Shaw lui enfonça le canon de son arme au fond de la gorge

« Crève ! »

Les oreilles de James Robert JR Zellner, avant de se fermer pour l'éternité entendirent deux choses : le coup partir et un cri déchirant.

« Sameen ! Nooon ! »

C'est un joli prénom, Sameen, pensa-t-il en mourant.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	9. Impitoyable

_Le grand retour de la "scary team" !_

 _... Et des brillantes idées de Shaw._

 _._

* * *

 _Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour sa relecture sans concession... ou presque !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

* * *

.

.

.

Root avait trouvé la villa anormalement calme. Elle n'avait croisé personne entre la grille d'entrée et l'endroit où elle avait laissé la MV. Elle s'était d'abord arrêtée juste à la lisière du bois. Il faisait maintenant nuit et les lampadaires bordant la grande allée diffusaient une vive lumière jaune. Root avait attentivement inspecté les abords de la villa. Elle avait laissé le casque à la voiture et la brise balayait ses cheveux. Elle lui apporta le bruit d'une fusillade, mais aucun garde n'était visible. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avança la moto sous les arbres au-delà de la zone éclairée par les lampadaires. Elle devait s'assurer d'avoir un moyen de fuite rapide et la MV lui en offrait un parfait, encore fallait-il qu'elle la retrouve en partant. Elle se repassa la configuration des lieux dans la tête. Abandonner la MV devant la maison ne serait pas prudent, elles feraient ensuite une cible trop facile. La laisser ici, c'était être obligées en cas de fuite précipitée de traverser la pelouse, une zone entièrement à découvert. Par contre si elle contournait la maison, elle pouvait la laisser près de la piscine. La zone était sûrement éclairée, mais la moto serait moins repérable, elle pourrait toujours passer pour appartenir à un invité et il valait mieux sortir de la maison par l'arrière que par la porte principale. De plus, plusieurs allées partaient du périmètre et c'était autant d'options d'itinéraires possibles.

Alors qu'elle descendait de moto, elle entendit une violente explosion. Elle s'inquiétait pour Shaw. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à tout à coup se lancer dans une opération de… nettoyage avait dit La Machine. Mais pourquoi ? Elles avaient convenu de se retrouver dans la chambre des filles et Shaw n'avait à aucun moment fait preuve de l'envie de transformer leur mission d'extraction en jeu de tir mortel. Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché ce soudain accès de violence ? « Je vais tous les buter » lui avait-elle lâché d'un ton froid et déterminé. Ensuite, elle avait coupé son oreillette et Root n'avait pu la recontacter.

La Machine lui indiqua que la voie était libre. Aucune unité hostile ne se trouvait dans la villa, excepté au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait Shaw. Root lui demanda la position des gardes.

« Dix-sept… dix-huit sont à terre, les autres sont en train de se regrouper sur le parking.

\- Pourquoi sur le parking ?

\- Ils s'équipent. »

Lourdement certainement, pensa Root. Elle déboucha dans le hall d'entrée. Six corps se vidaient encore de leur sang. Cinq d'entre eux formaient un tas de membres emmêlés. Ils avaient dû bêtement arriver groupés et Shaw avait tiré dans le tas. Le Herstal avait fait des dégâts et le résultat était digne d'un spectacle de grand guignol.

Elle monta rapidement les étages. En arrivant dans les appartements qu'occupaient les époux Zellner, Root entendit Shaw hurler le nom de Greer. Elle accéléra sa course. Elle arriva trop tard et le cri qu'elle jeta ne put infléchir le cours que Shaw avait donné au destin ce soir-là. Elle embrassa d'un seul regard la scène, la femme sanglotant à terre, Zellner le visage en sang, Shaw devant lui. Zellner avait le regard d'un homme qui savait qu'il allait mourir, les traits déformés par le canon du Herstal profondément enfoncé dans sa gorge. Shaw prononça son arrêt de mort et tira. La balle explosa la tête de l'homme, sang, os et cervelle arrosèrent le sol, giclèrent sur plusieurs mètres, constellant les meubles et les vêtements de Shaw d'une macabre bouillie rouge et blanche. Il s'affaissa brutalement sur le sol. La femme se mit à hurler, complètement hystérique.

Shaw se retourna et fit face à Root. L'ange de la mort, pensa Root. Son visage et ses mains étaient couverts de sang et Root ne put déterminer si c'était le sien ou pas. Son corps présentait un mélange fascinant de tension et de souplesse. Son regard mobile, perçant, aigu évaluait la situation seconde par seconde. Elle inspirait puissamment par les narines comme si elle humait son environnement, Root imagina que ses oreilles étaient aussi à l'affût du moindre bruit et si elle les avait vues bouger elle n'en aurait pas été étonnée. Root sentit le sang battre dans ses veines, des picotements lui chatouiller le bout des doigts. Elle se trouvait confrontée à une scène de cauchemar, mais Shaw se dressait au milieu, avec tant de présence, que la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'elle l'aimait passionnément.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, Root, déclara-t-elle sombrement. Mais je suis sûre qu'il est là. »

Sa phrase rassura Root, Shaw l'avait reconnue et l'avait intégrée dans son environnement sans hésiter. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que Shaw soit en phase avec le monde réel. Root n'avait pas encore assez d'éléments pour déterminer si elle avait vraiment basculé, elle ne savait où, ou si elle avait juste réagi un peu violemment à une situation qui l'avait déstabilisée. Root s'avoua que son jugement n'était pas très objectif. Elle avait peur que Shaw ait dérapé et elle ne voulait pas admettre que c'était certainement le cas. Pour l'instant Shaw était toujours avec elle, elle n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Le reste… lui importait peu, ou presque.

Shaw marcha sur la femme de Zellner et Root se mit en travers de sa route.

« Tu cherches qui, Sameen ? Greer ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'est pas là, Sam.

\- Je sais qu'il est là, je l'ai vu en bas.

\- Tu as vu, Greer ? s'alarma Root.

\- Oui, dans le bureau avec Zellner, sur une photo. Ils sont amis, Root. Elle sait où il est. »

Root l'empêcha de passer. Shaw l'avait enfin renseignée sur ce qui avait déclenché son opération de nettoyage.

« Shaw, elle ne sait rien, tenta-t-elle de la raisonner. Greer n'est jamais venu ici, en tout cas pas ce soir.

\- Il est là. Dans la maison.

\- D'accord, Sam, accepta Root soudainement. On va ensemble faire le tour de la maison. Mais tu laisses cette femme tranquille. L'opération doit être menée en un temps maximum de quinze minutes et si on ne trouve rien, on quitte les lieux. D'accord ?

\- …

\- Shaw !

\- On va le trouver.

\- Et si non ?

\- Après quinze minutes, on évacue.

\- Tu le feras ?

\- C'est toi qui diriges l'opération, je suis tes ordres. »

Root observa attentivement Shaw. Aller fouiller la villa était imprudent et la Machine le lui confirma sitôt qu'elle en eût pris la décision, mais c'était la seule solution que Root avait trouvée pour ramener Shaw à un comportement plus raisonnable ou simplement pour qu'elle ne tue pas cette pauvre Madame Zellner.

Elle ouvrit donc le chemin jouant le rôle étrange que lui avait assigné Shaw : chef des opérations, façon USMC. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour jouer aux petits soldats, surtout pas avec elle comme officier et Shaw sous ses ordres. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir huit ans. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais joué aux petits soldats à cet âge-là. Ses camarades de classe l'évitaient, elle n'invitait jamais personne chez elle et elle avait déjà découvert depuis un an, la bibliothèque municipale et ses ordinateurs. Elle y passait presque tout son temps libre. C'était là aussi qu'elle avait rencontré Hanna.

Root se remémora le plan de la villa. Leur exploration devrait être méthodique, le trajet de pièce en pièce organisé pour qu'elles ne perdent aucune seconde à passer de l'une à l'autre. Plus qu'un jeu de guerre, c'était un jeu de stratégie dont l'objectif était de trouver le parcours parfait sous peine d'être éliminé... disons plutôt que l'échec serait sanctionné par un changement de mode de jeu. Elles passeraient du mode « exploration-infiltration » au mode plus bourrin de « démolisseur-soldat de choc ». Un mode auquel Shaw avait déjà commencé à jouer ce soir, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Son score personnel s'élevait déjà à quatre morts, mais c'était un faible résultat en comparaison de celui-ci affiché par Shaw. Si Root arrivait à déterminer le chemin idéal qui les mènerait de leur position actuelle à la MV garée dehors, la soirée s'achèverait peut-être sans finir par un nouveau carnage et Shaw ré-intégrerait peut-être un peu plus vite, le monde réel.

Shaw s'approcha de la femme de Zellner et lui donna un violent et très précis coup de pied dans la tempe. La femme s'écroula. Ce n'était pas encore gagné pour le mode « exploration-infiltration », ni pour le retour à un doux monde réel.

« Tu l'as tuée ? s'inquiéta Root.

\- Non, juste sonnée... Euh... tu veux que je la tue ? J'avais cru comprendre que tes ordres étaient de la laisser en vie, dit Shaw en pointant son Herstal sur la femme inconsciente.

\- Non, c'est bien comme ça. Très bonne initiative, mentit Root. Allez, en avant Shaw »

C'était du grand n'importe quoi, mais ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'en faire prendre conscience à Shaw. Elles inspectèrent rapidement le deuxième étage et ne trouvèrent que deux femmes de chambres. L'une s'était réfugiée dans un placard. Shaw évidemment, l'entendit. Elle fit signe à Root de se poster dans un angle mort par rapport au placard, puis s'approcha doucement.

« Sors de là-dedans où je te flingue, cria-t-elle en guise de sommation. »

Personne ne se manifesta. Shaw tira deux fois à travers la porte du placard. Une femme hurla. Shaw arracha pratiquement la porte du placard et une seconde plus tard, elle traînait une femme hors de celui-ci par les cheveux. Elle la plaqua au sol, face contre terre, la maintint avec un genou enfoncé entre ses épaules et la fouilla. Elle ne manqua pas de lui décrire Greer et lui demanda si elle l'avait vu. La femme lâcha un « non » plaintif, puis Shaw se releva, informa Root que la femme était une civile non armée et ordonna à celle-ci de retourner dans son placard et de ne plus en bouger. Elle prit soin de s'assurer que la femme de chambre suivait bien ses recommandations et ferma elle-même la porte du placard. L'opération avait à peine duré une minute.

La deuxième femme de chambre surgit brusquement au coin d'un couloir, Root vit Shaw lever son arme, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la bousculer pour dévier son tir, celle-ci avait déjà pointé le canon du Herstal vers le sol. Elle avait immédiatement identifié la femme de chambre comme une cible non-pertinente. Root se détendit. Que Shaw se croie plongée dans une simulation, dans un jeu vidéo, ou dans un autre délire, qu'elle soit folle ou pas, elle n'avait perdu aucun de ses réflexes et ses capacités d'analyse étaient intactes. Il n'y aurait pas de dommages collatéraux, pour peu qu'on oublie les époux Zellner... et tous les agents. Mais pour eux c'étaient... les risques du métier. En plus ils travaillaient pour Samaritain, ils n'avaient aucune excuse. Root reconnaissait que ses arguments étaient oiseux. Elle cherchait surtout à dédouaner Shaw de ses errements et puis la suivre à travers la villa comme si elles nettoyaient, immeuble après immeuble, une ville en proie à une guérilla urbaine, lui procurait une forte montée d'adrénaline. C'était très excitant et elle n'avait aucune envie de se fâcher contre Shaw.

La Machine reprit contact avec elle alors qu'elles étaient en train de finir la vérification du premier étage. Deux vans venaient de franchir les grilles de la propriété. Seize hommes en tenue d'intervention étaient montés dedans à Newark. Les agents détachés à la protection de la propriété que Shaw ou Root n'avaient pas tué s'étaient eux, regroupés derrière la pool-house. Ils attendaient l'arrivée des vans. Huit entreraient par la porte principale, deux équipes de six par l'arrière et six autres partagés en trois équipes prendraient position autour de la maison équipés de fusil de précision. Les deux équipes de six étaient les plus vulnérables, les autres étaient des combattants aguerris et la Machine conseilla à Root de les éviter autant que possible.

« Shaw, que te reste-t-il comme munitions ?

\- Un chargeur et demi pour le Herstal, un peu plus pour le Glock. Et je n'ai utilisé que trois fois le Ludis.

\- Ce ne sera pas assez, il faut qu'on en récupère. »

Root lui fit un topo rapide de la situation. Shaw opta pour une récupération des armes laissées au deuxième étage. Elles remontèrent en vitesse et Shaw bourra son sac de tous les chargeurs qu'elle put trouver.

« Tu aurais dû prendre un sac, Root, lui reprocha Shaw.

\- Je te signale qu'on n'était pas censées participer à la défense de fort Alamo.

\- Tu me préviens à chaque fois qu'un de tes chargeurs est vide, je serai ta mule. Débrouille-toi pour avoir toujours avec toi deux chargeurs de rechange pour chaque type d'arme.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui dirigeais l'opération.

\- C'est toi, mais tu dois rester en vie pour ça. Mon rôle est de m'en assurer.

\- Mais, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Root

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Je... je t'ai manqué de respect ? demanda Shaw confuse.

\- Sam...

\- …

\- C'est bon, allons-y, lança Root renonçant à toute explication.

\- Tu n'oublies pas pour les chargeurs.

\- Je n'oublierai pas. »

Cette conversation était vraiment stupide. Shaw paraissait normale et tout à coup elle sortait une réplique complètement idiote. Root sourit, amusée par la situation complètement absurde. À part descendre tout le monde et chercher un homme qui devait être à des kilomètres d'ici en train de dresser des plans machiavéliques pour contrôler le monde à l'aide d'une IA déviante, Shaw ne s'inquiétait que de savoir si elle lui avait manqué de respect, c'était... incongru.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Rien. Shaw, j'ai garé la moto près de la piscine.

\- Les autres arrivent en van, remarqua Shaw.

\- Tu veux prendre un van ? s'étonna Root septique.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, tu as raison, lui accorda Shaw. Okay pour la moto. Où sont les éléments hostiles ?

\- Ils arrivent.

\- Il y a un escalier de service dans les appartements de Zellner, tu fonces par là. Au premier, tu vas jusqu'à l'escalier principal et tu balances ces grenades. Une assourdissante d'abord, puis la fumigène. Prends le lance-grenade et balance-en une dans l'escalier et une dans le couloir. Retourne ensuite à l'escalier de service et attends-moi. Je te retrouverai là-bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- M'amuser un peu avec le Ludis. Allez, file.

\- Sam ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux vraiment que nous séparions ?

\- Oui, c'est la meilleure tactique.

\- D'accord, mais tu actives ton oreillette. Tu dois être en contact permanent avec moi et La Machine. Shaw, tu dois coopérer avec elle et écouter ses instructions… C'est un ordre, conclut-elle se sentant un peu ridicule dans le rôle d'un officier de l'USMC.

\- Reçu.

\- Et… Sam ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu fais attention à toi. »

Shaw la fixa bizarrement. Une petite lumière venait de se mettre à clignoter dans son cerveau, insistante. Un signal. Shaw secoua la tête, ce n'était le moment de prêter attention à ça. Elle devait d'abord... tuer tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Ah, oui ! Greer. Il était là, ou pas, mais il cherchait à la détruire. Elle regarda Root. Il cherchait à la détruire elle aussi. Il fallait qu'elles partent d'ici, deux vans venaient d'arriver, mais Samaritain en enverrait bientôt des centaines, noirs, comme autant de scarabées maléfiques, ils recouvriraient le sol, vomiraient d'autres insectes encore plus noirs, venimeux et armés jusqu'aux dents. Tant pis pour ce soir, elle le coincerait la prochaine fois, il fallait d'abord évacuer Root. Elle fit un signe à Root, celle-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête et se mit en mouvement.

Shaw partit se poster devant une fenêtre de la façade principale. Il faudrait qu'elle soit très mobile et rapide. Elle allait d'abord tirer dans le tas avec le Herstal, puis passerait de place en place et ferait quelques cartons avec le Ludis.

Shaw déboucha dans un salon surplombant l'entrée principale au moment où les renforts envoyés de Newark traversaient au pas de course l'espace à découvert devant la maison. Elle lâcha une rafale. Les hommes s'éparpillèrent. Elle changea de pièce, échangea le Herstal contre le Ludis et aligna trois hommes. Une pluie de balle salua son exploit. Elle se replia dans le couloir et courut rejoindre une chambre dont les fenêtres s'ouvraient sur la façade est. La Machine lui avait signalé deux tireurs d'élite se mettant en position. Sur ses indications, elle les abattit avant même que l'un d'eux l'ait repérée, puis repartit.

.

Au premier étage, Root attendit que les premiers hommes pénètrent dans le hall pour lancer sa première grenade. Il y eut un cri et les hommes se jetèrent à terre. Elle lança la deuxième grenade, une épaisse fumée envahit le hall et monta dans la cage d'escalier. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde, épaula le lance-grenade et tira au jugé. La grenade rebondit sur le sol cinq mètres plus bas. Pof, pof, pof. Une puissante explosion retentit immédiatement suivie par des hurlements et des pas de course précipités. Une balle se ficha dans le bois de la rampe juste devant elle. Elle se retourna. Elle avait oublié la grenade qu'elle devait lancer dans le couloir. Elle lâcha le lance-grenade, dégaina un des Glock qu'elle avait récupéré sur les agents abattus à la grille et fit feu. Dans le couloir, à dix mètres un agent s'écroula, un autre regagna précipitamment l'abri du couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Root tira à trois reprises, récupéra le lance-grenade, battit en retraite dans l'encoignure d'une porte, lança une grenade, attendit cinq secondes et piqua un sprint vers le fond du couloir. La grenade explosa. Les agents dans le hall n'allaient pas tarder à se reprendre et à monter, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher et à faire la jonction avec Shaw. Mais en arrivant dans l'escalier de service celle-ci n'était pas au rendez-vous.

« Sameen, où es-tu ?

\- J'arrive. Situation ?

\- J'ai deux équipes qui arrivent par le premier étage, je suis dans l'escalier de service au même niveau.

\- Descends.

\- La Machine signale une équipe au rez de chaussée. Elle se dirige vers moi.

\- Je sais, descends quand même. Garde le lance-grenade, mais surtout ne l'utilise pas.

\- Reçu. »

Root dévala les marches quatre par quatre. Les agents l'accueillirent par un feu nourri, elle traversa le couloir faisant feu simultanément des deux Glock et s'engouffra dans une pièce. Mauvaise idée. C'était un grand salon et deux doubles portes ouvertes donnaient sur une salle à manger attenante. Root se retrouvait avec trois portes à garder sans compter les fenêtres. Elle se précipita sur les interrupteurs. Elle éteignit toutes les lumières et d'un même mouvement plongea derrière une bergère. Une balle claqua, brisa la vitre d'une fenêtre et fit voler en éclat le plâtre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle jura, des tireurs placés à l'extérieur couvraient la pièce et savaient maintenant exactement où elle se trouvait. La salle à manger fut plongée dans le noir. Les agents devaient être munis de lunettes à infrarouge.

« Sameen ?

\- …

\- Tu es…

\- Silence radio, souffla sévèrement Shaw dans ses oreilles. »

Un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur suivi de celui d'une porte qu'on ouvre, celle par laquelle Root était rentrée. Elle alla se coller au mur et deux hommes entrèrent, le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais elle distingua leur silhouette dans le noir et ils ne firent pas plus de trois pas dans le salon. La porte fut violemment refermée.

Trente secondes de silence relatif suivirent. Root en profita pour changer ses chargeurs. C'étaient les derniers à sa disposition pour les Glocks, elle n'avait pas utilisé le SCAR. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec des armes de poing, plus légères et plus maniables. Avec une arme dans chaque main, elle couvrait une zone de tir dont l'angle était supérieur à 180°. Elle était ambidextre et pouvait tirer simultanément dans plusieurs directions. De plus, si La Machine lui venait en aide, sa cadence de tir n'était plus limitée que par les spécificités techniques de ses armes. Elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir, ses bras réagissaient à la milliseconde aux commandes sonores envoyées par La Machine, elle ne faisait plus qu'une avec elle et c'était exaltant, Root adorait ça, elle avait dans ses instants-là l'impression de faire partie intégrante de La Machine, d'avoir fusionné avec elle.

Les hommes s'étaient regroupés, ils planifiaient une attaque coordonnée. Certains heureusement devaient être aux trousses de Shaw, mais une bonne dizaine au moins s'étaient concentrés sur sa propre élimination. Elle se déplaça silencieusement vers les fenêtres, elle serait à l'abri des tireurs placés dehors et elle aurait une meilleure vue sur le salon et la salle à manger. Elle posa le SCAR à portée de main sur une commode. Elle s'en servirait quand elle aurait déchargé ses Glock. Elle inspira longuement et se prépara à l'assaut. Les portes sautèrent : c'était parti. Ce fut une tempête de cris, d'explosions, de tirs et toutes les vitres des fenêtres volèrent en éclats. Une opération vraiment bordélique, pensa Root en vidant ses chargeurs. Elle laissa tomber les Glock et s'empara du SCAR, ouvrant le feu, à peine l'avait-elle saisi, sur un agent qui arrivait sur sa droite. La Machine lui indiqua deux cibles sur sa gauche, elle sut qu'elle avait été trop lente, voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas utiliser des fusils. Elle eut une pensée pour Shaw, pour tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire, ou ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui dire, pour tout ce qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de partager ensemble.

« Sameen, souffla-t-elle en voyant deux agents la mettre en joue.

\- Baisse-toi, Root ! »

Root s'accroupit instinctivement au commandement et vit les deux hommes culbuter en avant.

« À droite, bordel ! Tire ! »

Root releva le SCAR et fit feu, un homme s'effondra, un autre recula précipitamment.

« Attaque ! Sur ta droite ! Je couvre ta gauche.»

Root se releva et marcha sur la porte en tirant. Elle déboucha dans le couloir et abattit un homme dans le dos.

« Cesse de tirer ! »

Root leva le doigt de la gâchette et Shaw apparut devant elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« T'avais raison Root. On forme une équipe d'enfer !

\- Je suis bien contente que tu partages enfin mon avis, mon cœur, plaisanta Root soulagée de la voir. Et j'ose espérer que tu ne parles pas seulement de notre efficacité au combat.

\- Root…

\- Sameen ?

\- Arrive, on reparlera de ça plus tard.

\- Vraiment tu veux en parler ? s'exclama Root ravie.

\- Ouais, ben pas maintenant, Root, il faut évacuer là. Suis **-** moi.

\- Je te suivrais même en enfer, Sameen. Par où es-tu passée ?

\- J'étais au-dessus, j'ai descendu les tireurs extérieurs, puis j'ai sauté par la fenêtre.

\- Du premier étage ?

\- Oui. Ensuite je suis passée par derrière et voilà.

\- Je t'adore, Sam, lui déclara Root enthousiaste.

\- Dépêche-toi, les autres arrivent, il faut récupérer la moto avant.»

Root l'entraînait parfois dans des conversations complètement idiotes aux moments les plus mal choisis. Elle avait failli se faire descendre en plus. Shaw avait raté Greer ce soir, mais elle s'était bien amusée et elle appréciait vraiment faire équipe avec Root. Elles se complétaient à merveille et Shaw avait une confiance absolue en elle. Elles coururent jusqu'à l'endroit où Root avait laissé la MV. Shaw lui laissa le guidon, lui demanda un Glock, changea le chargeur et le glissa avec le sien dans sa ceinture derrière son dos. Root s'était débarrassée du SCAR, mais Shaw avait gardé le lance-grenade. Avant de monter sur la moto, elle tira une grenade sur la maison et une en direction des parkings puis jeta l'arme. Elle avait toujours le Ludis et le Herstal passés dans le dos, mais elle se servirait des Glock si elles rencontraient des hommes, elle gênerait moins Root. Elles arrivèrent sans encombre à la grille. Elle était grande ouverte. En récupérant, avant de venir chercher Shaw, les Glock sur les agents qu'elle avait tués en sortant avec les otages, Root avait détruit les systèmes d'ouverture, évitant ainsi le risque de se retrouver coincée à l'intérieur de la propriété. Elle avait si bien saboté le mécanisme qu'il était même impossible de fermer les grilles manuellement. Deux nouveaux agents se tenaient en faction, ils avaient entendu la MV arriver et s'étaient postés au milieu de la route. Root avait mis Shaw en garde, accéléré et au moment où les gardes s'étaient mis à tirer, avait couché la moto. Elle leur arriva droit dessus. Shaw avait sauté en route et fut sur eux en une seconde. L'un était mort écrasé, l'autre blessé fut achevé d'une balle dans la tête. Shaw aida Root à se relever, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Root avait sa robe déchirée, une jambe éraflée, mais ne souffrait d'aucune blessure grave. Elle releva la moto avec l'aide de Shaw et elles repartirent.

.

Les trois otages les attendaient toujours dans la voiture blindée. Root se fit reconnaître et les deux petites filles lui firent la fête. La mère regarda curieuse la nouvelle arrivée et quand Root ouvrit la portière, la lumière intérieure éclaira Shaw. La femme blêmit en la voyant. Root voyant son expression repoussa précipitamment Shaw dans l'ombre.

« Sam, tu m'accompagnes. Tu veux conduire la moto ou la voiture ?

\- C'est hors de question que je vienne avec toi, Root, répondit Shaw alors qu'elle s'était accroupie pour démonter le Herstal et le Ludis et les ranger dans son sac.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas savoir où tu les emmènes, ni où habite le moindre membre de l'équipe.

\- Mais Sam…

\- Je ne veux pas, Root, se fâcha Shaw en se relevant. Il va le savoir si j'y vais. Il me suit, il utilise toutes les informations auxquelles j'ai accès, toutes. Et après tout le monde mourra.

\- Okay, c'est bon, Sameen. Prends mes clefs et rentre à la maison. Sameen, tu rentres, d'accord ? Tu sais que tu ne risques rien chez moi et que tu ne mets personne en danger si tu es chez moi. Va là-bas et attends-moi. Je peux te faire confiance ? »

Shaw hésita un instant. Root lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Sam ? »

Shaw hocha la tête, dégagea sa main et se baissa pour finir de s'occuper de ses armes. Root la regarda sans bouger. Quand Shaw fut prête, elle s'inquiéta de savoir comment Root rentrerait une fois les otages en sécurité. Root lui assura que La Machine lui trouverait un moyen rapide et sûr de rejoindre Brooklyn et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

« Okay, Root. Je t'attends. Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles. »

Shaw allait se retourner, quand Root la retint par l'épaule et la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait cru mourir tout à l'heure et Shaw était arrivée. Elle commençait à prendre la fâcheuse habitude d'apparaître au moment où elle ne l'attendait pas, pour lui sauver la mise. Elle devait arrêter d'avoir peur avec elle, peur de lui parler, de la prendre dans ses bras quand elle en avait envie, arrêter de perdre du temps, rattraper celui qui s'était enfui. Vivre. Évidemment, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire constata-t-elle alors que Shaw se dégageait en râlant.

« Root, merde ! Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ? »

Root lui sourit mélancoliquement. Shaw lui tourna le dos, Root lui demanda d'attendre un instant et alla chercher le casque qu'elle avait rangé dans le coffre. Shaw l'enfila en la remerciant, enfourcha la MV, démarra et partit au ralenti. Root rejoignit la voiture et ignora le regard interrogateur de la femme de Adithya Mandvi.

.

Deux heures trente plus tard Root ouvrait la porte de son appartement. Adithya Mandvi avait pleuré en retrouvant sa femme et ses deux filles. Root avait un peu parlé avec Jason. Le virus d'après ce que lui en avait dit l'informaticien, était dangereux. Le genre à infecter les réseaux mondiaux, à se multiplier à l'infini. Le danger venait de la nature du virus. Son but n'était pas de s'installer dans les systèmes et de voler des données, de prendre le contrôle des appareils qu'il infectait. Son but était de détruire. Tout. De commettre un génocide numérique. Root convint avec Jason et Adithya Mandvi d'un rendez-vous pour le lendemain et prit congé. Elle voulait laisser du temps à la famille Mandvi de se retrouver. L'informaticien n'en serait que plus reconnaissant et coopératif. Et puis elle avait hâte de rejoindre Shaw.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de chercher Shaw en pénétrant chez elle et demanda directement à La Machine où elle se trouvait. Elle l'avait laissée seule plus de deux heures, la soirée avait été… explosive, elle s'inquiétait pour Shaw et… elle avait envie de la voir. Shaw s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de Root. Elle était assise dans un coin de la chambre plongée dans le noir, dos au mur, les jambes relevées devant elle, la tête dans les bras. Root laissa la porte ouverte pour bénéficier de la lumière du couloir. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit devant elle. Shaw s'était changée et elle avait pris une douche, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

« Sameen, l'appela-t-elle, lui posant doucement une main sur le bras.

\- Laisse-moi Root, murmura Shaw sans relever la tête. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Sam…

\- S'il te plaît. Tu sais que La Machine est là. Laisse-moi. »

Root se releva lui caressant légèrement le bras en retirant sa main. Elle ferma la porte en ressortant. Elle resta un moment indécise. Shaw lui avait dit qu'elle était sous la garde de La Machine, c'était incroyable quand elle y pensait, elle n'avait donc qu'à s'en remettre pour l'instant à La Machine et les laisser… ensemble en quelque sorte. C'était une situation inattendue. Shaw qui se plaçait sous la protection de La Machine. En même temps ce n'était pas la première fois. Shaw avait déjà pris cette initiative à Cleveland. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour qu'elles fassent vraiment équipe toutes les trois. Accompagnée par cette pensée réconfortante, Root décida de prendre exemple sur Shaw et partit prendre une douche. Elle passa par le dressing chercher une tenue de rechange et déposer le Glock qu'elle avait gardé. En ouvrant l'armoire des armes, elle vit que Shaw avait rangé celles qu'elle avait rapportées et qu'elle avait apparemment pris le temps de les nettoyer. Root appréciait ce côté maniaque chez Shaw. Du coup, elle déchargea son Glock et le posa sur la table basse du salon avant de partir dans la salle de bain. En ressortant, elle s'informa de Shaw auprès de La Machine. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la chambre, ni de position. Root partit à la cuisine, prépara une poêlée de légumes et une casserole de riz blanc. Shaw aurait sans doute faim si elle se décidait à réapparaître. Quand elle eut fini, elle tourna sans but dans le salon, prit un livre et s'assit dans le canapé. Elle n'avait pas envie de lire, laissa l'ouvrage fermé sur ses genoux et se plongea dans ses pensées. Celles-ci tournaient autour de Shaw et de La Machine. Cette histoire de virus avait provoqué chez elle de sourdes inquiétudes. Quant à Shaw… Elle repensait à la Shaw d'avant. Celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse avant que Samaritain n'ait décidé d'en faire son cobaye. Shaw était introvertie, mais elle pouvait se montrer souriante, drôle et pleine d'enthousiasme. Root s'aperçut que Shaw avait toujours été en fin de compte assez expressive sous ses dehors bourrus. Tandis que maintenant… Leurs relations avaient indéniablement évolué dans le sens où Root l'avait toujours espéré, mais Samaritain avait plongé Shaw dans un monde où elle avait perdu ses repères. Il l'avait forcée à vivre des événements qu'elle n'avait pas acceptés et pire, à adopter des comportements qui pour elle s'apparentaient à une trahison, il l'avait obligée à se renier. Shaw ne l'acceptait pas, elle s'en voulait. Samaritain l'avait manipulée si longtemps, avec tant d'acharnement que Shaw n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses repères et qu'elle errait entre ses souvenirs sans être toujours capable de distinguer ceux qui étaient vrais de ceux qui étaient faux. C'est du moins ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Root. Et Root se sentait impuissante. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait l'aider. À quoi cela servait-il de tant l'aimer si elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et ce virus ? Et Harold ? Root sentait l'angoisse et le désespoir l'envahir. Elle devait souffrir d'une psychose se dit-elle en riant amèrement, elle n'arrêtait de passer d'un état euphorique à un état frôlant la dépression depuis que Shaw s'était réinstallée dans sa vie. Shaw, La Machine, ses deux amours brisées, bridées, pourchassées, en sursis. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, et sentant les larmes monter, elle ferma les yeux. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

.

Shaw, une fois rentrée, après s'être changée, s'être débarrassée sous la douche des traces que la nuit avait laissées sur elle, avoir nettoyé toutes les armes dont elle s'était servie et après les avoir rangées soigneusement, était allée s'asseoir dans un coin de la chambre de Root. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Depuis, elle se repassait en boucle les événement de la soirée et n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui était vrai ou pas. Greer avait-il été là ? Avait-elle vraiment exécuté un membre du Congrès ? Root est-elle la vraie Root ou pas ? Le monde est-il réel ou pas ? Où s'arrêtaient les simulations ? Quand commençaient-elles ? Plus les minutes passaient et plus ses pensées s'assombrissaient. Qui allait-elle tuer ? Qu'avait-elle appris à Samaritain ? Quelles informations lui avait-elle révélées ? Avait-elle encore trahi l'équipe ? Trahi une nouvelle fois Root ? John était-il mort ? Elle cherchait des réponses à chaque question et ne trouvait aucune réponse. Une solution. Il lui fallait une solution. Elle se sentait glisser et ne savait pas si elle devait tout de suite aller se tirer une balle dans la tête ou ne surtout pas le faire. Elle était arrivée à une impasse. Qui lui avait parlé d'impasse ? Root. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une impasse avec elle. Qu'elle voulait aller plus loin. Shaw se leva pour aller la rejoindre, peut-être que Root lui donnerait une réponse. Elle s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Comment saurait-elle qu'elle n'était pas dans une simulation sans issue de Samaritain ? Qu'elle était dans la vraie vie, ou si non, dans une simulation qu'elle devait ne pas encore arrêter. Une de celles qu'elle devait continuer. Pour contrer Samaritain. Pour retourner contre lui sa propre simulation. Elle savait que c'était possible. Elle avait beaucoup appris sur lui et ceux qui le servaient au cours de certaines de ses « séances ». Et ces informations pourraient un jour lui être utiles, être utiles à Harold, à Root, à La Machine. Elles les aideraient à détruire Samaritain. Mais comment être sûre de ne pas commettre d'erreur ? Elle fit défiler dans son esprit différents types de simulations et chercha des éléments de comparaison, des éléments qui différenciaient sans erreur possible les « mauvaises » simulations, des « bonnes ». Dans les premières elle tuait John, parfois Harold, toujours Greer. Mais elle ne voulait pas attendre, elle avait peur comme à chaque fois de « lâcher » des indices. Alors quoi ? Elle revint encore à Root. Quand elle était présente dans les simulations c'était toujours de mauvaises simulations. Et leurs retrouvailles se passaient toujours à peu près de la même façon, sauf la dernière fois… sauf cette fois-ci. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était peut-être une « bonne » simulation ou parce que ce n'était peut-être pas une simulation du tout, que c'était réel, même si Shaw en doutait fortement. Elle savait très bien ce qui avait été différent et elle savait très bien comment acquérir la certitude qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se brûle la cervelle sans attendre. Du moins pas trop. Elle pourrait s'accorder quand même un petit plaisir avant. Elle eut un rictus carnassier et ouvrit la porte, décidée.

.

Root s'était levée nerveuse, en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle partit dans la cuisine mettre à chauffer ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le dîner. Ça l'occuperait. Elle craignait un peu la confrontation avec Shaw. Non pas son état, mais parler avec elle. Root ne voulait pas passer sous silence ce qui s'était passé à la villa. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, elle voulait simplement comprendre ce qui motivait ses actions. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'aider, si Shaw restait murée dans son silence. Elles devaient apprendre à discuter. Root était douée pour la conversation, mais ses talents suffiraient-ils à amener Shaw à participer à un échange ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Root, demanda d'une voie sourde Shaw derrière son dos.

\- J'ai préparé des légumes et du riz, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim.

\- J'ai faim, mais pas vraiment de ce que tu as pu préparé pour le dîner. »

Root se retourna, elle allait sortir une plaisanterie égrillarde, quand elle remarqua l'expression de Shaw. La plaisanterie lui resta en travers de la gorge. Shaw avait le regard qu'elle avait eu dimanche soir, trois jours auparavant, juste après la course, quand elles s'étaient arrêtées sur la route de Vermillon. Pourtant rien dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'elle était partie dans un délire, qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, au contraire elle semblait parfaitement maîtresse de la situation. Les traits de Root s'affaissèrent, Shaw était clairement déterminée à passer à l'action et Root n'envisageait pas que cela allait vraiment lui plaire. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre et face à Shaw elle ne faisait pas le poids si elles en venaient au corps à corps. Root se sentit piégée. Pourquoi Shaw tout à coup s'apprêtait à se conduire comme une brute épaisse ?

« Viens ici, lui intima Shaw doucement. »

Root s'avança, de toute façon Shaw viendrait la chercher si elle n'obtempérait pas. Elle calculait les chances qu'elle avait de lui échapper si elle glissait rapidement le long du mur et mettait un fauteuil entre elles. Elle avait replacé un taser chargé dans le tiroir du chevet dans l'entrée. Elle pouvait aussi essayer d'accéder au dressing. Shaw prévint tout mouvement en bondissant sur elle. Elle l'agrippa par les bras et la poussa rudement contre le mur. Elle lui passa une main derrière le cou, lui enfonça les doigts dans la nuque et la tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Root se débattit. Elle lui plaça une main sous le menton et lui bascula fermement la tête en arrière. Avant d'être forcée à la lâcher, Shaw changea de tactique. Elle se laissa tomber à terre emportant Root dans sa chute. Entraînée par son propre poids et l'impulsion que Shaw avait imprimée à son corps, Root passa par-dessus elle et se retrouva à moitié sonnée sur le dos. Elle s'apprêtait rouler sur elle-même, mais Shaw fut plus rapide et vint s'installer à califourchon sur elle. Ses genoux se refermèrent durement sur les hanches de Root et ses pieds virent lui immobiliser les jambes. Elle lui plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête et maintint sa position. Root essaya de se dégager. Elle lutta deux minutes, puis elle abandonna soudain et leva les yeux vers Shaw. Celle-ci plongea son regard dans le sien. Une expression de carnassier grandit sur son visage. Elle se délectait de sa position dominante, de son emprise totale sur Root. Elle bougea rapidement, rabattit les bras de Root un peu plus bas et ses genoux virent les lui clouer douloureusement au sol. Elle avait maintenant les mains libres. Sans quitter Root des yeux, un sourire narquois affiché sur les lèvres, elle vint saisir le col de son tee-shirt et tira dessus. Root avait toujours été surprise par la force que dissimulait Shaw derrière sa silhouette pourtant plutôt fine. Le tee-shirt commença à craquer. Shaw le déchira avec une lenteur étudiée, puis le rabattit sur les épaules de Root. Elle la quitta un instant du regard pour détailler ses épaules l'une après l'autre. Root portait encore les marques des morsures qu'elle lui avait fait et les hématomes étaient encore loin de s'être résorbés. Shaw revint à elle.

« Tu aimes ça hein ? Baiser sauvagement, déclara-t-elle langoureusement. »

Root resta muette. Entendre Shaw sortir une obscénité, la choqua tellement qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction.

« Allez vas-y, dis-le, et je t'en redonnerai.

\- Sameen, à quoi tu joues ?

\- Allez, Root, avoue et j'assouvirai tous tes fantasmes. »

Avant que Root n'ait eu une chance de répondre, Shaw l'embrassa. Un baiser dur, intrusif, vicieux, dégoûtant. Elle l'acheva en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, puis se releva sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle provocante.

\- Sameen, si tu as une once de sentiments pour moi, tu arrêtes tout de suite.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Quoi ? Que tu me violentes ? Que tu me fasses mal ? Non, pas vraiment.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Root qui allait de mauvaises surprise en mauvaise surprise.

\- Root, dis-moi ce que tu veux, demanda Shaw redevenue sérieuse.

\- Que tu me lâches. Et que tu vires tes genoux, tu me fais mal.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir. Réponds-moi ou je ne te lâche pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Sameen ?

\- Comment… euh, hésita soudain Shaw perdant de son assurance.

\- Comment quoi ? grimaça Root.

\- Comment tu veux… Comment tu aimes que…, balbutia Shaw plus du tout sûre que son idée ait été brillante.

\- Tes genoux, Sam, supplia Root. »

Shaw lui libéra les bras, mais resta assise sur elle. Elle se recula pour s'installer sur son bassin. Son air de prédateur avait fait place à une expression qui mêlait indécision et culpabilité. Root comprit que Shaw avait cessé de gérer la situation et qu'elle ne savait comment donner suite à son détestable comportement. Elle semblait aussi revenue à de meilleurs sentiments. Root rassurée pensa que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour avoir une petite conversation avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé engager une discussion, à moitié nue allongée par terre, Shaw assise à cheval sur elle, mais rien n'était jamais très orthodoxe entre elle et Shaw, alors elle s'y résolut.

« Sameen, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- …

\- Sam, j'ai très bien compris que tu as décidé de pratiquement me violer pour savoir quelque chose. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je sois définitivement fâchée contre toi et que je ne te colle pas une balle dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, tu me dis maintenant ce que tu veux savoir.

\- C'est que je…

\- Sam, n'essaie même pas. Tu craches le morceau maintenant ou je te jure que je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Root, je suis…

\- Sam !

\- Okay, céda Shaw détournant le regard. Je veux savoir comment tu aimes… »

Elle n'y arriverait jamais, elle était trop débile. Elle avait trouvé son idée vraiment excellente tout à l'heure, mais ça n'avait pas du tout tourné comme elle l'avait prévu. Incertaine, elle leva les yeux sur Root. Celle-ci la regardait attentivement, attendant qu'elle se lance. Shaw était allée trop loin, elle avait merdé aussi. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et prit une une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai fait l'amour des milliers fois avec toi, c'était sauvage et très brutal. On a cassé de la vaisselle, on a fait ça sur des tables, par terre, dans la rue, dans des encoignures de portes, debout, dans des placards, n'importe où. Je t'ai déchiré tes vêtements, je t'ai mordue jusqu'au sang et tu m'as rendu la pareille des milliers de fois. Et puis après à chaque fois, un peu plus tard, tu m'as sauvée des agents de Samaritain, mais lui il était dans ma tête et il me répétait inlassablement que je devais te tuer. Et après tu sais comment ça finissait. Root, ces simulations elles étaient « mauvaises », c'était les simulations destinées à me retourner contre vous, contre toi, La Machine, pour me soumettre à Samaritain. Plus de sept milles fois, je l'ai recommencée. Au cours des autres simulations j'ai récolté des renseignements sur Samaritain. Mais, Root, je… ce soir... je ne sais pas dans quelle sorte de simulation je suis. Si c'est une simulation même. Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je sache…

\- Et… ? la relança Root.

\- Je… j'ai cherché un indice… quelque chose qui me prouverait que je ne suis pas dans une mauvaise simulation… et euh… je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider…

\- Comment ?

\- Nous deux ça a été toujours… comme je te l'ai dit…hésita encore Shaw

\- Sauvage ? l'aida Root.

\- Oui, sauf…

\- Depuis que tu es revenue ?

\- Oui. Chez toi, à Cleveland, ce n'était pas comme dans les autres simulations. C'était différent parce que peut-être... peut-être que ce n'est pas une « mauvaise » simulation. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore dans la bonne. Ou peut-être même que ce n'est pas une simulation, je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu veux savoir ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux savoir si je veux faire l'amour sauvagement avec toi, si j'aime ça.

\- Je veux savoir comment tu veux maintenant… euh…

\- Je pourrais te mentir. »

Shaw n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure. Elle se décomposa. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Si ? Non.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne m'as jamais menti à part l'autre jour pour la Machine.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, protesta Root

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit, c'est pareil, répliqua Shaw »

Root venait de recevoir beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup. Un peu trop même. Shaw lui avait donné une des pièces du puzzle qui lui manquait quand elle tentait d'analyser son comportement, de savoir ce qui avait provoqué le brusque rapprochement que Shaw avait initié dès le deuxième soir de leur retrouvailles. Plus de sept mille fois ! Root comprenait maintenant pourquoi Shaw était si à l'aise avec elle, si entreprenante. Elle qui se vantait toujours de ne pas faire dans les relations, avait accumulé l'expérience de dix-neuf années de vie commune, de nuits communes à travers les simulations de Samaritain. Root était impressionnée que Shaw puisse avoir supporté cela. Impressionnée et plutôt flattée.

Elle observa Shaw. Elle venait de lui parler de « mauvaises » simulations et des « autres » simulations que Shaw devait donc considérer comme de « bonnes » simulations. Cette classification restait un peu obscure pour Root, mais elle avait compris que Shaw y attachait beaucoup d'importance. « Réfléchis » s'encouragea-t-elle. Si elle faisait une synthèse de ses déclarations, dans ce qu'elle identifiait comme une simulation « mauvaise », elle tuait des membres de l'équipe, Greer, ce qui était plutôt positif, et finissait par se tirer une balle dans la tête. Dans les autres les « bonnes », elle récoltait des renseignements. Shaw gardait donc un certain contrôle, en tout cas elle ne finissait pas par se tuer. Là, Shaw n'arrivait pas à distinguer dans quelle sorte de simulation elle était, si elle était encore dans une simulation ou pas. Si c'était si important pour Shaw à ce moment précis, c'est qu'elle envisageait de mettre fin à la simulation. De la même manière qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Root fut tout à coup envahie par un sentiment d'urgence. Vite, vite. Donc bonne et mauvaise simulation ? Quel était le critère qu'avait évoqué Shaw ? Elle. Ou plutôt ses goûts en matière d'ébats sexuels. Ce n'était pas possible. Shaw avait le chic pour la prendre toujours à contre-pied. C'était plutôt elle qui s'amusait habituellement à poser ce genre de questions indiscrètes, histoire de déstabiliser son interlocuteur. Elle avait dû faire une ou deux réflexions dans ce sens à Shaw parfois, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de la voir se renfrogner ou soupirer d'exaspération. Et là, elle retournait la situation. Root se sentit rougir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle grimaça de douleur, sa lèvre avait déjà gonflé suite à l'assaut de Shaw. Ce n'était pas toujours de tout repos de vivre avec elle.

Elle découvrait aussi que parler de soi n'était pas si aisé, surtout quand cela concernait un sujet aussi intime que celui dont Shaw voulait qu'elle lui parle. Root n'avait jamais abordé un tel thème avec qui que soit. D'ailleurs elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, ni l'envie. Elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé personne. Elle avait toujours été solitaire. Le sexe n'avait jamais tenu une grande place dans sa vie. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle avait peu eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait pris du plaisir en couchant avec. Elle avait parfois utilisé son charme et couché avec des hommes, quelquefois des femmes, par intérêt, mais à de très rares occasions et seulement quand ça s'était avéré indispensable et qu'elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Sinon elle évitait. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir coucher avec quelqu'un pour qui elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer une personne qui allumerait en elle aussi bien du désir que de l'amour. Et cette personne, elle l'avait précisément assise sur elle. Elle l'avait attendue toute sa vie. Elle avait failli la perdre avant de lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle et ce soir celle-ci lui posait une question vitale. Si Root répondait correctement elle pouvait rêver d'un avenir avec elle. Si sa réponse était erronée elle risquait de la perdre définitivement.

« Sameen, je... Tu veux des détails ? réalisa-t-elle soudain.

\- Oui.

\- Bon. Euh... »

Root avait besoin d'encouragements, mais Shaw ne lui en donnerait pas, elle était concentrée et attendait, anxieuse, la réponse de Root. Son attitude était raide et ses genoux s'étaient resserrés sur les côtes de Root. Root sauta dans le vide, le cœur battant et la bouche sèche.

« Sam, je n'ai pas ton expérience. J'avoue, moi aussi, j'ai cru que nous deux ensemble ce serait explosif. Je vois très bien ce que tu as vécu dans tes simulations...et euh... j'imaginais des trucs comme ça moi aussi. Pas parce que ça m'excitait, mais parce que je croyais que c'était comme ça que ça passerait. Je croyais que tu étais comme ça. Que tu aimais ça, que c'était ton truc. Que tu serais brutale et égoïste. Et je... tu... et j'avais peur que ce soit comme ça, mais ça m'était égal aussi parce que ce que je voulais c'était te mettre dans mon lit. Je voulais faire l'amour avec toi et si pour toi faire l'amour, c'était baiser comme une bête, tant pis. »

Root leva les yeux, Shaw avait pris un air consterné. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Non, Sameen, s'il te plaît ne dis rien, laisse moi parler, sinon je ne pourrai pas continuer. J'ai fait l'amour sept fois avec toi. Une fois, ça c'est passé comme dans tes simulations. Je... j'ai... enfin cette fois-là, c'est vrai je... je ne nierai pas que... je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas pris de plaisir. J'en ai pris, tu le sais très bien, plusieurs fois même. Mais c'est parce que c'est toi, Sameen. Je ne sais pas, tu... tu sais toujours comment me toucher, où me toucher et puis je t'aime tellement, je te désire tellement qu'après quand tu me touches que ça me plaise ou pas ça ne compte plus. Je ne peux pas résister à ton désir, ni au mien. Mais je n'ai pas aimé. C'était animal, primitif. J'aime ce côté chez toi, mais pas quand il n'y a plus que ça, pas quand tu es uniquement comme ça. En tout cas, pas quand tu es avec moi, pas quand tu fais l'amour avec moi. Je me suis trompée sur toi. Ce que je croyais, c'était faux. J'ai été idiote d'avoir eu peur de toi. J'ai adoré faire l'amour avec toi, Sameen. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné. J'ai adoré la passion dont tu sais faire preuve, ta patience, ta douceur, ta capacité à lire mon corps et mon esprit, à savoir ce que j'attends, à me faire vibrer. J'ai adoré que tu me laisses te faire l'amour comme j'en avais envie, que tu sois attentive à mes désirs et que tu cherches toujours à les satisfaire et le plus dingue c'est que tu y arrives toujours. J'aime comme tu bouges, la façon que tu as de m'embrasser, de me regarder. Mais ce que j'apprécie encore plus quand on fait l'amour ensemble, c'est qu'à chaque fois, tu m'emportes avec toi dans ton monde. Tu ne me laisses jamais seule, tu es toujours là, tu ne m'oublies jamais. Tu me fais dévaler des montagnes, tu m'emportes dans des tempêtes de sensations, parfois je ne sais même plus où je suis, mais si je tends la main, je sais que tu vas la saisir, et si je te cherche du regard je sais que je vais te trouver, que tes yeux s'accrocheront aux miens et que tu m'accompagneras jusqu'au bout, que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. »

Elle s'arrêta. Ses joues la brûlaient, elle respirait erratiquement la bouche ouverte, une boule creusait son estomac et elle se sentait bêtement très mal à l'aise. Shaw ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux durant toute sa confession. Elle fronçait les sourcils, mais mis à part cela, son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Elle remonta doucement le tee-shirt qu'elle avait déchirée sur les épaules de Root et l'arrangea pour qu'il lui couvre la poitrine. Elle se releva et tendit une main. Root l'attrapa et se remit elle aussi debout.

« Attends-moi, lui demanda Shaw avant de sortir du salon. »

Root resta plantée au milieu de la pièce. Elle entendit Shaw ouvrir la porte du dressing, puis celle de son bureau. Elle revint avec une chemise et un tube de pommade à la main. Elle s'arrêta devant Root. Celle-ci retira son tee-shirt. Shaw le lui prit des mains et le posa sur un fauteuil avec la chemise. Elle se retourna vers Root, ouvrit le tube et libéra doucement une des épaules de Root de sa bretelle de soutien-gorge. Elle étala la pommade sur son épaule. Ses doigts s'activaient légers et précis. Elle traita tous les hématomes les uns après les autres, puis elle remonta avec précaution la bretelle et passa à la deuxième épaule. Root se laissa soigner sans rien dire. Elle aurait aimé que Shaw réagisse autrement qu'en jouant au docteur, mais elle saisissait très bien le message. Endosser le rôle de médecin permettait à Shaw d'établir un contact sans qu'elle ne s'implique trop émotionnellement. Elle défit les boutons de la chemise qu'elle avait apportée avant de la présenter à Root et l'aida à l'enfiler. Elle la regarda pensivement la boutonner, puis tourna brusquement les talons et disparut dans le couloir.

Une odeur de brûlé chatouilla les narines de Root, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et coupa le feu sous les plats qu'elle avait mis à réchauffer.

« Root, je vais courir. J'ai gardé la puce. Ne m'attends pas. »

Root ne vit que son dos quand elle se retourna. La porte d'entrée claqua et elle se retrouva seule dans l'appartement, maudissant Shaw de la laisser se débrouiller avec ses émotions. Elle vida les casseroles dans deux plats qu'elle couvrit avec des assiettes, les lava et se prépara un double expresso bien serré. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant.

.

Shaw revint deux heures plus tard. Root s'était endormie sur le canapé moitié-assise, moitié-couchée. Shaw renonça à prendre une douche et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil face au canapé. Le froid réveilla Root, elle se tourna sur le côté, pour s'installer plus confortablement en chien de fusil. Elle s'entoura les épaules avec les bras. Un frisson la parcourut, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle se réchaufferait, mais la flegme l'empêchait de se lever pour aller se coucher dans son lit ou du moins pour se chercher un pull. Elle pensa à Shaw, se demanda si elle dormait depuis longtemps et ouvrit les yeux. Shaw l'observait, elle portait la tenue dans laquelle elle était allée courir et avait gardé ses chaussures. Elles restèrent sans bouger les yeux dans les yeux. Shaw semblait détendue, toute son attention tournée vers Root. Celle-ci décida alors de prendre l'initiative du prochain mouvement, elle avait appris que Shaw pouvait rester immobile très longtemps, peut-être pendant des heures, et Root n'était certainement pas capable de la battre sur ce terrain. Elle se redressa et partit s'installer sur ses genoux. Le fauteuil était large, et elle plaça ses genoux de chaque côté d'elle lui emprisonnant les hanches. Shaw ne sourcilla même pas, elle se contenta de suivre ses mouvements sans rien dire, sans rien exprimer. Root la dominait de toute sa taille, mais on ne décelait aucun rapport de force dans leur attitude. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses doigts dessinèrent doucement la ligne de la mâchoire de Shaw pour finir sur son menton.

« Tu me dois des excuses, Sameen.

\- Je…

\- Pas comme ça. »

Root se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Les mains de Shaw se glissèrent sous sa chemise et remontèrent comme un souffle le long de son dos, l'effleurant doucement. Elles arrivèrent sur ses épaules, s'enroulèrent autour puis redescendirent lentement sur les côtes, arrivées à la taille, elles enserrèrent Root et Shaw la serra contre elle. Root se cambra puis se recula, baissa la tête et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut léger. Aucune des deux ne chercha à l'approfondir, elles continuèrent à s'embrasser, jouant avec leurs lèvres. Shaw relâcha son emprise, Root s'écarta un peu et Shaw défit les boutons de sa chemise un par un. Elle abandonna sa bouche et posa son front sur l'épaule de Root. Elle finit de déboutonner la chemise et la fit glisser les longs des bras de Root, celle-ci plaça les mains derrière elle pour lui faciliter la tâche. Shaw tira sur la chemise, la laissa tomber par terre et décrocha prestement l'attache de son soutien-gorge pour le lui retirer. Les mains de Root vinrent alors se placer sur ses épaules et elle s'abandonna aux mains légères posées sur elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru éprouver autant de plaisir à être juste caressée dans le cou, sur le dos, sur les côtes, sur la poitrine. Shaw éveilla des zones érogènes que Root n'aurait jamais cru posséder. Elle dérivait de sensation en sensation, une main éveillait un frisson sur un de ses seins suivi à peine commencé, par la caresse initiée par l'autre main quelque part sur son dos, dans son cou, qui lui arrachait un gémissement, puis les mains changeaient de position et tout recommençait encore une fois. Shaw imprimait une incroyable douceur dans chacun de ses mouvements, une retenue dont Root ne l'aurait jamais crue capable. De gémissement en frissons, de mains crispées sur les épaules de Shaw en baiser toujours aussi doux, Root glissa vague après vague vers un ultime cri étouffé dans le cou de Shaw, puis les mains repartirent et Root se retrouva une autre fois emportée. Au bout d'un moment, Root prit conscience que Shaw commençait à enfoncer plus profondément ses doigts dans son dos quand elle manifestait plus intensément son plaisir. Le temps était venu de changer de position et de donner la possibilité à Shaw de libérer son désir… de lui donner à son tour du plaisir. Root releva la tête, lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa, puis elle se dégagea du corps de Shaw, lui attrapa la main et la tira du fauteuil.

« Viens avec moi, Sameen. »

Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre. Arrivée près du lit, elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, exprimant dans son baiser tout son désir et toute la passion que Shaw lui inspirait. Shaw répondit tout de suite et elles basculèrent gémissantes dans le lit. Root retrouva en Shaw toute l'ardeur que celle-ci mettait dans la recherche de son plaisir, son aptitude à les entraîner ensemble dans un tourbillon duquel Root ne savait jamais si elle pourrait sortir sans s'être noyée avant. Elles finirent l'une sur l'autre, oscillant sur le même rythme et Root atteignit la félicité totale. Elle bougeait en harmonie complète avec Shaw, elle la sentait en elle, avec elle. Elle commença à balbutier des mots sans suite tandis que Shaw grognait dans son oreille. Elle se cambra, soulevant Shaw avec elle, puis se détendit et Shaw recommença à bouger. Root repartit avec elle et continua jusqu'à ce que son corps et son esprit commencent à flotter trop loin d'elle et qu'elle avoua doucement à Shaw qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Shaw l'embrassa dans le cou. Root la retint dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la libérer de son poids et partir s'isoler à l'autre bout du lit.

« Reste... juste un moment. ». Le corps de Shaw se relâcha, elle glissa vers le bas pour venir reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Root et celle-ci referma plus étroitement ses bras autour de Shaw. Elles restèrent un moment sans bouger, puis Root posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et la fit rouler sur le dos. Elle prit appui sur un coude et laissa une main reposer sur son ventre. Elle attendit que Shaw la regarde pour être sûre d'avoir toute son attention.

« Excuses acceptées, Sameen, prononça-t-elle. »

Elle lui posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres et s'écarta d'elle.

« Parfois il y a des trucs pas si pourris que ça dans les simulations, murmura Shaw pour elle-même. »

Shaw se retourna, loin de Root, confiante. Elle était convaincue que celle-ci serait toujours là le lendemain matin et elle se laissa emporter sereine par le sommeil. Root sourit, Shaw se fendait parfois sans s'en rendre compte, de curieuses déclarations qui dévoilaient bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait le fond de sa pensée. Il suffisait d'être attentif, et heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, Shaw bénéficiait de toute l'attention De Root.


	10. Pour Root : SRS desert Tactical

_Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _, pour sa relecture et son expertise en informatique. Particulièrement pour ce chapitre, car c'est à elle que je dois les détails concernant le Virus Ice9 original._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

* * *

.

.

.

Shaw travaillait depuis une heure sur un ordinateur dans le bureau de Root. En se réveillant elle avait vérifié que Root était bien à ses côtés et comme elle l'avait prévu, elle dormait paisiblement à une longueur de bras d'elle. Elle se sentit rassurée. Elle repensa à ce que Root lui avait dit la veille au soir. À tout ce qu'elle lui avait déclaré. Shaw se sentait un peu dépassée par la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation. C'était très… trop… Shaw réalisa qu'elle s'était laissée embarquer dans une histoire dont une partie lui échappait complètement. La partie grands sentiments. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire semblant de l'ignorer, pas après ce que lui avait balancé Root. Shaw n'avait pas su réagir à tant de mots, à tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. Root avait rougi, s'était sentie très mal à l'aise, Shaw en avait été parfaitement consciente, mais elle n'avait pas quitté Shaw des yeux et lui avait confié le fond de sa pensée. Shaw avait été blessée par la première partie de sa déclaration. L'image que Root avait d'elle depuis des années n'était pas vraiment à sa gloire. En fait, avant la semaine dernière, cette image l'aurait plutôt flattée, elle en aurait même été très fière, mais maintenant…

Depuis son retour, Shaw avait trouvé en Root plus qu'une partenaire en qui elle avait confiance, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Root lui était dévouée et elle l'aimait. Ouais, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui faisait la différence, d'abord elle était déjà comme ça avant et puis dans le genre, Mark était comme ça lui aussi, prêt à tout accepter. Alors ? Shaw avait toujours fui les relations quelle qu'en soit la nature. Petite, elle ne s'était sentie proche que de son père et n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment les enfants, les adultes pouvaient perdre leur temps à se démener à vivre des histoires ridicules au cours desquelles ils s'embrassaient, se confiaient des secrets, se querellaient, se réconciliaient, s'inquiétaient des sentiments des autres. Elle trouvait ces comportements débiles et stériles. Pendant qu'ils jouaient tous à ces jeux puérils, elle lisait, réfléchissait, étudiait, s'entraînait, avançait et elle les méprisait. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas observé avec attention la façon dont tous ces idiots, son père faisait même parfois partie du lot avait-elle réalisé un jour avec consternation, interagissaient. Et elle savait très bien que ce genre de relation n'existait que parce que deux personnes s'y trouvaient impliquées. Shaw se dépêcha d'orienter ses pensées dans une autre direction.

Elle regarda Root et prit la résolution d'arrêter de se comporter comme une psychopathe. Elle aimait quand Root souriait, quand elle rayonnait même si elle ressemblait parfois à une folle, même si sa bonne humeur lui inspirait des plaisanteries lourdingues dont Shaw se retrouvait souvent être la cible. Elle illuminait l'espace autour d'elle, elle effaçait la nuit, gommait les noires pensées qui assaillaient parfois Shaw. Elle l'énervait souvent, mais l'amusait aussi tout autant. Root était joyeuse et sa joie déteignait sur son entourage, même si derrière, Root cachait des blessures, des peines, des frayeurs. Shaw ne s'était pas montrée très facile à vivre cette semaine, elle avait dérapé à plusieurs reprises, parfois sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, mais parfois… Elle ne pouvait nier sa responsabilité, elle avait fait des choix, certains s'étaient avérés vraiment mauvais, et Root en avait supporté les conséquences, bien plus qu'elle. Elle s'était parfois complètement fourvoyée, comme hier soir. Elle méritait une balle. Et Root l'avait encore pardonnée. Elle se trouvait vraiment nulle. Les raisons pour lesquelles Root avait encore effacé son ardoise n'étaient pas obscures, elles était même très claires. Peut-être était-il temps que Shaw arrête de s'en prendre à elle et commence à être plus… sympa. Assurer ses arrières ne se limitait peut-être pas à descendre deux ou trois types qui la menaçaient, à lui trouver des voies de sorties quand elle était prise au piège, à protéger sa vie. C'était peut-être aussi faire en sorte que Root se sente bien, en sécurité physiquement, mais aussi… psychiquement ? Émotionnellement ? Affectivement ? Shaw approchait d'une zone dangereuse, elle conclut que si Root était contente, souriait et montrait un enthousiasme décalé pour des trucs hyper bizarres, elle aurait fait son boulot.

.

Elle repensa au Ludis. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle procure un 338 à Root, La Machine pourrait peut-être l'aider à lui en trouver un. Elle aidait Root dans de nombreux domaines, cela ne devrait lui poser aucun problème. Elle choisirait un bon modèle et l'offrirait à Root, parce que… c'était sympa, que c'était indispensable, et qu'elle espérait que ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle avait donc laissé dormir Root et demandé son aide à La Machine. Elles avaient étudié plusieurs options. C'était une arme qu'on ne trouvait pas chez le commerçant du coin, surtout à New-York. Shaw voulait une arme neuve ou ayant peu servi. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller la récupérer à l'autre bout du pays et élimina toutes celles qui ne se trouvaient pas en ville ou dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres. Elles se retrouvèrent avec quatre possibilités. Deux des 338 appartenaient à des tueurs à gages, deux autres, de modèle différent, à un agent de la CIA. Après quelques recherches Shaw raya de la liste les deux tueurs, l'un possédait une arme répertoriée dans les bases de la police qui avait été responsable de plusieurs assassinats, l'autre avait été trafiquée par son propriétaire. Shaw ne voulait pas que Root se retrouve en possession d'une arme enregistrée ou d'une arme conçue pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Restaient celles de l'agent de la CIA. Il possédait un APR 338 conçu par TR Equipement et un SRS inscrit au catalogue de Desert Tactical Arms. Shaw connaissait les deux modèles. Ce gars possédait un équipement de pointe, qui la fit saliver. Elle prendrait le SRS, bien plus adapté à Root. L'Agent était fiché comme tueur, il était dangereux, mais pas plus qu'elle, ce serait facile. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de préparer la récupération de l'arme avec minutie. L'agent s'appelait Eric Faulkner, il exerçait la profession de visiteur médical, la couverture idéale pour quelqu'un qui doit se déplacer aussi bien sur le territoire national qu'à l'étranger. Il était marié, en tout cas il vivait avec une femme et celle-ci officiellement était sa femme. C'était peut-être vrai. Ou bien c'était elle aussi un agent. La Machine ne sut confirmer l'une ou l'autre des hypothèses. Elle n'était pas si parfaite que ça en fin de compte. Shaw étudiait le plan de la maison où habitaient les époux Faulkner, quand une fenêtre se mit à clignoter dans le coin droit de son écran. Elle détourna son attention du plan pour la regarder. Un texte apparut :

« L'interface doit se lever. Va la réveiller. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que lui voulait cette foutue Machine ? Elles travaillaient tranquillement, pourquoi tout à coup s'interrompait-elle pour lui transmettre un message sans intérêt ?

« Tu ne peux pas la réveiller toi-même ? lui répondit Shaw à haute voix, énervée d'être dérangée au milieu de sa préparation. En lui sifflant dans l'oreille ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?

\- J'ai calculé les bénéfices d'un réveil effectué par tes soins. Le résultat de 3,58 fois supérieur au mien.

\- Pff, c'est juste un réveil.

\- Vas-y c'est urgent, elle a un rendez-vous.

\- Bon d'accord, j'y vais. T'es chiante toi aussi parfois.

\- Tu as une heure.

\- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- Pour la réveiller. »

Elle était débile cette Machine, trente secondes suffiraient amplement. Root reposait en chien de fusil, elle avait bougé et les draps avaient glissé, ils ne la couvraient plus qu'à partir de la taille, laissant découverte toute la partie supérieure de son corps. Shaw avait laissé la porte ouverte et dans la pénombre, elle détailla son visage. Shaw s'étonna de la douceur de ses traits, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer les cernes sous ses yeux, sa lèvre gonflée et quand son regard descendit sur ses épaules, elle fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux glissèrent plus bas, suivirent les lignes de son corps. Root n'était pas ce qu'on appelait une femme plantureuse, elle était mince à la limite de la maigreur, mais cela n'empêchait pas que Shaw la trouvât très attirante, troublante. Elle déglutit difficilement et eut une profonde inspiration. La Machine lui avait dit qu'elle avait une heure pour la réveiller. Une heure, c'était amplement suffisant. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et vint se coller contre son dos. Elle commença à la caresser doucement. Root bougea, étendit les jambes et bascula légèrement sur Shaw. Celle-ci se poussa et d'une main sur sa hanche l'encouragea à s'allonger sur le dos, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et vint lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle continua à la caresser et elle sentit les seins de Root se durcir sous la paume de sa main. C'était hyper excitant et Shaw se demandait jusqu'où elle pourrait continuer avant que Root n'émerge de son sommeil, si c'était possible de la faire basculer alors qu'elle dormait. Shaw sentait la tension monter et quand Root laissa échapper un gémissement, elle passa à l'étape supérieure et sa main descendit. Elle s'arrêta de respirer quand ses doigts se retrouvèrent plongés dans une humidité abondante. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un vestige de leurs ébats de la nuit ou si c'était dû à ses caresses. Shaw se frotta contre Root, l'embrassa dans le cou et approfondit sa caresse. Root gémit et son corps s'arqua.

« Sameen… »

Shaw ne savait pas si elle était réveillée ou pas, elle, pour sa part, avait pris feu, sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle reprit entre ses dents l'oreille de Root. Si ça continuait elle allait devenir folle.

« Sameen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Root en gémissant.

\- Je te réveille, grogna Shaw dans son oreille.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- T'inquiète on a une heure. »

Root trouva sa réponse étrange, mais d'autres pensées plus urgentes détournèrent son attention, elle se retourna vers Shaw et la poussa sur le dos. Elle l'embrassa et ses mains partirent à la recherche de son plaisir. Shaw n'attendait que cela pour s'embraser tout à fait, tout son corps se tendit et elle s'accrocha à Root.

« Ça t'inspire de me réveiller, Sameen, plaisanta Root relevant un instant la tête. »

Shaw lui attrapa la tête et reprit ses lèvres. Root ne résista pas, sentir le désir impérieux de Shaw pour elle lui retournait tous les sens. Elle y répondit avec passion et mit un point d'honneur à faire basculer Shaw la première, même si elle la suivit quelques secondes après. Shaw vint ensuite reposer sa tête sur son épaule, elle se frotta la joue contre sa peau et ses doigts commencèrent à dessiner de vagues dessins sur l'estomac de Root.

« Tu sais, Root… murmura Shaw, moi aussi, j'aime bien être avec toi. C'est euh… différent. Je… C'est mieux. »

Venant de Shaw, cette phrase avait tout d'une grande déclaration. C'était aussi une réponse aux aveux de Root le soir précédent. Root exulta, Shaw communiquait peu, et même si sa réplique arrivait des heures après qu'elle lui ait parlé, Root l'accueillit avec la joie qu'elle méritait. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main autour de l'épaule de Shaw et profita pleinement du moment. La Machine la rappela à l'ordre dix minutes plus tard.

« Sam, il faut que je me lève, j'ai un rendez-vous ce matin.

\- Ouais, je sais. »

Shaw se poussa pour laisser Root se lever. Celle-ci allait sortir de la chambre quand elle se retourna pour regarder Shaw l'air mutin.

« Au fait, Sam, je t'engage comme réveil-matin.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- T'en as déjà un.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La Machine.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en avoir un deuxième… bien plus agréable.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit d'aller te réveiller.

\- Attends… C'est elle qui t'a envoyée me réveiller ? demanda Root abasourdie

\- Mouais, elle avait calculé que ce serait mieux pour toi.

\- C'était pour ça ton histoire de « on a une heure » ? demanda Root se rappelant qu'elle avait tiqué à cette déclaration tout à l'heure.

\- Euh… oui, confirma Shaw réalisant tout à coup ce que signifiait toute cette histoire de réveil. »

Root retourna soudain sur ses pas l'air radieux, monta sur le lit et embrassa Shaw en lui sortant qu'elle les adorait toutes les deux, puis repartit en sautillant. Shaw sur le lit se renfrogna. Elles lui montaient quoi comme histoire ces deux tarées ? Elle n'avait pas jusqu'à maintenant vraiment pris conscience que La Machine les observait, savait que Root et elle… que Root était en contact permanent avec elle, que La Machine connaissait certainement toutes ses pensées, tous ses secrets… et les siens ? s'interrogea-t-elle horrifiée. La Machine l'avait envoyée délibérément dans les bras de Root. Elle avait prévu que le réveil se transformerait en autre chose qu'un simple réveil. Bref, La Machine avait calculé que Shaw une fois devant Root céderait au désir, que Root serait heureuse de sortir des limbes du sommeil avec Shaw nue à ses côtés en train de la caresser, et qu'elles feraient l'amour au moins pendant une heure. Cette machine faisait preuve de tendances libidineuses et Shaw ne savait pas trop qu'en penser. C'était bizarre. Mais Root était bizarre aussi et si Shaw voulait rester avec elle, elle devait l'accepter. Une relation avec Root ne pouvait s'envisager sans une relation avec la Machine. Ça ne servait à rien de l'ignorer. Shaw soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle tenait à Root et la prendrait comme elle était, bizarre ou pas, avec sa Machine ou pas. Elle aimerait qui elle aimerait, tant pis si Root était raide dingue d'une boîte de conserve omnisciente qui se mêlait parfois de ce qui, selon Shaw, ne la regardait pas.

.

* * *

.

Shaw nettoyait le Glock que Root avait laissé sur la table du salon. Elle s'était installée dans le canapé après être allée chercher le nécessaire d'entretien. Root lui avait apporté un café et déjeunait assise devant le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle partit ensuite se préparer. Elle avait proposé à Shaw de lui préparer son petit déjeuner, mais Shaw avait refusé, disant qu'elle le prendrait plus tard.

« Sam, je pars voir Adithya Mandvi. Son histoire de virus a l'air sérieuse et à vrai dire ça m'inquiète un peu. Samaritain est après lui et suite à nos exploits d'hier soir, je doute que lui et sa famille soient en sécurité. Je ne sais pas si La Machine ne va pas préparer une disparition. Je serai peut-être absente un bout de temps. Je te tiens au courant de toute façon.

\- Ouais, d'accord.

\- Ça ira ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à me prévenir. Tu sais que… enfin tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

\- Oui, je sais. T'inquiète, Root, de tout façon j'ai prévu de sortir ce matin.

\- Sortir ? Sam, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne veux pas te confiner ici, mais… »

Root hésitait à continuer, la soirée d'hier s'était bien terminée parce qu'elles s'étaient épaulées. Si Shaw avait été seule, Root ne voulait pas imaginer comment tout ce carnage aurait fini. Qu'elle ait confiance en Shaw, ne changeait rien. Shaw, malgré ses initiatives parfois audacieuses, avait toujours fait preuve de prudence, de calcul. Toutes ses actions étaient pensées, pesées et si elle n'opérait pas seule, elle n'oubliait jamais de prendre en compte la sécurité de ses partenaires. Mais depuis son retour, Shaw s'était parfois montrée très imprudente et certaines de ses initiatives relevaient plus du grand n'importe quoi entrepris par une psychopathe incontrôlable que d'une décision prise froidement et consciemment par un esprit sain. Shaw vit que Root s'inquiétait.

« Je ne ferai pas n'importe quoi, Root. J'ai juste un truc à faire. J'ai tout préparé avec La Machine et on restera ensemble, je ne risque rien.

\- Sameen, j'ai… »

La Machine l'interrompit et défendit la cause de Shaw auprès d'elle. Root protesta. Shaw patientait, elle semblait confiante, persuadée que La Machine remporterait l'adhésion de Root sans avoir à lui dévoiler la nature de leur petite sortie. La suite lui donna raison. Root finit par se ranger aux arguments habilement développés par La Machine, s'étant par ailleurs assurée que celle-ci ne quitterait pas Shaw des yeux et qu'elle la préviendrait au moindre problème. Root connaissait assez La Machine pour savoir qu'elle prendrait soin de Shaw. De son côté, Shaw avait montré une aptitude certaine à collaborer efficacement avec l'enfant-Dieu. À son retour, Root pensait que Shaw se méfierait plus encore de La Machine qu'auparavant, mais elle s'était apparemment trompée. Pour une raison qui lui échappait Shaw s'était rapprochée de celle-ci, l'avait intégrée dans son monde, acceptée comme partenaire. La Machine avait déclaré aimer Shaw, mais Root n'avait jamais cru espérer un jour que la réciproque puisse ne serait-ce que s'esquisser. La Machine connaissait Shaw et Root soupçonna qu'elle l'avait amenée doucement à reconsidérer son jugement sur elle, à lui démontrer qu'elle pouvait lui être utile. Root brusquement d'excellente humeur, prit alors, rassérénée, congé de ses deux protégées en leur souhaitant de bien s'amuser ensemble et de rester prudentes. Shaw la remercia, un peu surprise par ce soudain changement d'humeur. Quand elle se retrouva seule, elle se rendit dans le bureau et remit un écran d'ordinateur sous tension. Elle demanda à La Machine ce qu'elle avait raconté à Root.

« Je lui ai juste dit que je veillerai sur toi et que nous avions préparé soigneusement ton emploi du temps.

\- Tu lui as raconté ce que je voulais faire ?

\- Non.

\- Et elle a cédé comme ça ? Juste parce que tu lui as dit que tu garderais un œil sur moi ?

\- En partie, oui.

\- Et pour l'autre ?

\- Elle apprécie que nous coopérions ensemble, toi et moi. Ça la rend heureuse. »

Shaw avait vu juste. La Machine et Root étaient indissociables. Vivre en harmonie avec Root impliquait d'entretenir des liens étroits avec La Machine. Shaw avant, n'avait jamais considéré l'IA comme « quelqu'un » et elle trouvait le comportement de Root envers celle-ci comme la preuve qu'elle souffrait d'une pathologie mentale ou d'un grave traumatisme. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus trop comment se positionner. Samaritain lui avait semblé très réel, elle avait très vite pensé à lui comme à une personne quand il la torturait, parce qu'il lui parlait inlassablement, parce qu'ils s'affrontaient, parce qu'elle savait que c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles, parce qu'elle le haïssait et qu'on ne pouvait haïr qu'une personne, pas une boîte de conserve ou un ordinateur. Root de son côté aimait La Machine. Et c'était aussi débile d'aimer une boîte de conserve que de la haïr, sauf si elle était plus que ça. Sauf si c'était vraiment un être pensant. Samaritain était son ennemi. Elle pouvait bien considérer La Machine comme… elle ne savait pas trop, disons comme son alliée. Et puis si ça rendait Root heureuse...

.

Elle déjeuna tranquillement et s'équipa. Une oreillette, un Glock 21, son cran d'arrêt, un kit de crochetage, suffiraient amplement à mener à bien son opération. Faulkner habitait une maison individuelle sur Pondfield Road West à Bronxville. Il avait plusieurs rendez-vous dans la journée. Des rendez-vous avec des médecins, des pharmaciens, un dans un hôpital du New Jersey. Faulkner soignait sa couverture avec beaucoup de célérité. Sa femme travaillait, sous couverture ou pas, comme développeur-concepteur de sites web. Elle devait assurer une présentation auprès d'une société de vente par correspondance et elle serait absente pour la journée. Le SRS était conservé à leur domicile, dans une cache aménagée dans un placard d'un couloir du premier étage. En voiture elle y serait en un peu plus d'une heure. Elle vérifia les clefs que Root avait laissées. Dans le chevet de l'entrée, elle trouva celles de la MV et un autre trousseau accroché à un porte-clef aux couleurs de Ducati. Root flashait vraiment pour les motos, italiennes de surcroît. Shaw était curieuse de voir à quel modèle correspondait le trousseau, certainement une belle et puissante machine, comme les appréciait Root. Il manquait les clefs de la Bentley. Root avait dû la préférer aux motos pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Shaw hésitait à prendre une moto. Si la Ducati était aussi exceptionnelle que la Varese, Shaw ne passerait pas inaperçue. Elle n'aimait pas prendre les taxis et le trajet en transports en commun jusqu'à chez Faulkner n'était pas pratique. Il y avait deux correspondances. Par contre elle pouvait se rendre en moto jusqu'au Grand Central Terminal du Metro North Railway, prendre le train et descendre à la station Bronxville. Le trajet durait, elle chercha sur son téléphone... trente huit minutes. Elle commença à taper un message à l'attention de Root, elle ne voulait pas lui emprunter un de ses jouets sans sa permission, quand elle réalisa que passer par La Machine serait peut-être plus rapide.

« Hé ! Tu peux lui demander si je peux emprunter une de ses motos ?

\- Oh, tu passes par La Machine, Sameen, je suis fière de toi, ton côté pragmatique a enfin eu raison de tes réticences.

\- Tu m'entends ?! s'écria Shaw surprise.

\- Absolument.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça me suffit d'avoir déjà une baby-sitter accrochée aux basques ?

\- Tu peux régler tes contacts sur ton téléphone. Je voulais juste que nous puissions communiquer si l'une de nous avait besoin de joindre l'autre. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, non, c'est bien.

\- Tu veux une moto, Sam ?

\- Oui.

\- Prends la MV, tu la connais et je trouve qu'elle correspond mieux à ton caractère. Les papiers sont dans le deuxième tiroir à gauche en partant du bas de la grande table dans le bureau.

\- Okay, merci.

\- Sameen ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Non.

\- Une surprise ?

\- Root, la tança Shaw.

\- Bon d'accord, je te laisse, mais j'espère que la surprise sera à la hauteur de mes attentes. »

.

Root coupa la ligne et s'excusa auprès des personnes présentes avec elle dans la pièce. Daizo, Jason et Adithya Mandvi. Root avait demandé à Jason de contacter Daizo et Daniel. Jason avait localisé Daizo à New-York et Daniel en Nouvelle-Zélande. Il avait demandé à Daizo de le rejoindre et avait proposé à Root d'être en visio-conférence avec Daniel, si elle avait absolument besoin de lui. Root accepta, elle voulait avoir l'avis de ses trois rejetons. Cette histoire de virus lui donnait des sueurs froides, les trois garçons l'aideraient à évaluer la menace s'il y en avait une et à monter un plan de contre-attaque. Ce que lui avait raconté Jason fut confirmé par Adithya Mandvi. Il expliqua qu'il avait été contacté par le gouvernement. On lui avait déclaré qu'on avait besoin de ses compétences et qu'il serait bien payé, mais devrait signer un contrat contenant une clause de confidentialité. Le salaire était plus qu'alléchant et Mandvi avait accepté. Des hommes armés étaient venus le chercher et l'avait conduit dans complexe militaire. Il avait été enfermé dans une pièce sécurisée. Un homme était alors venu le voir et lui avait expliqué qu'il devait analyser un programme. Celui-ci avait été baptisé Ice9. C'était un virus. Extrêmement agressif. Une véritable bombe. Adithya Mandvi ne savait pas qui l'avait conçu, les techniques habituelles de traçage ne lui avaient pas permis de remonter jusqu'à son concepteur. Quand il eut remis son rapport, terrible, le même homme qui l'avait accueilli le prévint que s'il violait la clause de confidentialité, un contrat serait immédiatement lancé sur lui et qu'il verrait d'abord mourir sous ses yeux, sa femme et ses deux filles. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de cette histoire et ne savait pas comment ceux qui l'avaient enlevé pouvaient en avoir eu connaissance. Il ne leur avait rien dit. Mais ils l'avaient menacé. Le jour où Root l'avait récupéré, quelqu'un devait venir et ses ravisseurs avaient ricané, lui expliquant qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas leur dire à eux ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, parce que son prochain nouvel ami utilisait des techniques d'interrogatoire très sophistiquées, très douloureuses et qu'il cracherait toute sa vie jusqu'à ses plus honteux petits secrets.

Root l'interrogea longuement sur le virus. Sa nature, son mode de fonctionnement. Elle connaissait un virus nommé Ice9. Un vieux programme inoffensif apparu en 1992, récupéré par des petits rigolos installés à Taïwan deux ans plus tard et vite mis en échec par les anti-virus qu'on trouvait dans le commerce, même à cette époque. Ce virus était de toute façon inopérant à l'heure actuelle car il ne s'installait que sur MS-DOS. Ce que racontait l'informaticien de Ice9 ne ressemblait en rien à cette plaisanterie de hacker en culotte courte. Le choix de ce nom pour un virus aussi dangereux était soit un clin d'œil moqueur à son prédécesseur, soit une référence à quelque chose qui lui échappait. Mandvi se montra coopératif et lui apprit tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir. Elle l'avait libéré des griffes de ses ravisseurs et surtout, elle lui avait ramené sa famille. Il avait été atterré par ce que sa femme et ses filles lui avaient raconté de l'attaque de la villa de James Robert JR Zellner. Leurs récits décrivaient Root sous les traits d'un sauveur providentiel surgi au milieu d'une attaque terroriste dont elles étaient les cibles principales. Cette femme sortait de nulle part, mais elle leur avait sauvé la vie. Il lui en serait reconnaissant toute sa vie. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. D'un geste impérieux de la main, elle l'invita à se taire. Il la regarda curieux, elle avait la tête penchée et semblait écouter quelqu'un.

« Jason, ça fait longtemps que tu habites ici ?

\- Deux mois.

\- Quelqu'un est venu chez toi ?

\- Non, personne.

\- Jamais ?

\- À part des livreurs, non.

\- Quand est venu le dernier ?

\- Ce matin, juste avant votre arrivée, j'ai commandé deux pizzas, les filles avaient faim.

\- Des pizzas au petit déjeuner ? Beurk ! Jason, comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudent, le livreur les a vues non ?

\- Non, ils étaient tous hors de v... Si, maintenant que j'y pense, il a vu la petite quand elle est sortie des toilettes.

\- Elle a été identifiée. Ils savent qu'ils sont ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Daizo et toi vous partez. Maintenant. Rendez vous au Restaurant de l'hôtel Mandarin Oriental, l'Asiate. Vous y êtes attendus par Madame Eckart. Elle a retenu une table pour vous trois. Elle travaille pour Thornhill. Elle vous remettra une enveloppe contenant vos nouvelles identités. Des places ont été réservées à votre nom sur le vol à destination de Bangkok. Départ 16 heures 50. Vous serez attendus à votre descente d'avion.

\- Mais et vous ? Et les Mandvi ?

\- Je m'en occupe. Jason, merci, toi aussi, Daizo. On se revoit bientôt de toute façon, les rassura-t-elle en souriant. »

Daizo la serra dans ses bras, il l'aimait beaucoup, puis lui et Jason s'éclipsèrent. Adithya Mandvi était devenu livide.

« Vous voulez une dose ?

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Un shoot ?

\- Euh...

\- Si si, ça vous détendra.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous injecter une petite dose tout en contactant une amie très chère qui se fera un plaisir de venir à notre secours, et peut-être un gorille muni d'un insigne de police aussi. Ensuite, vous ferez comme mes amis. Vous partirez vers un autre pays, une autre vie et vous serez très heureux vous et votre petite famille. Venez par ici. »

Root le conduisit à la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clef sur eux et prépara une injection d'héroïne pour l'informaticien. Elle lui assura que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas non plus à s'inquiéter pour son problème d'addiction. Il serait pris en charge une fois arrivé à destination et oublierait bien vite toute cette fâcheuse histoire. La dose injectée, elle l'envoya planer dans une chambre, puis annonça à sa femme et ses filles qu'une nouvelle manche du jeu commencé le soir précédent allait débuter et qu'il faudrait encore une fois qu'elles se montrent toutes les trois, et elle insista sur le chiffre en fixant Madame Mandvi, disciplinées et courageuses, mais que c'était génial car elle avait un joueur en plus, Monsieur Mandvi. Puis elle les confina avec ce dernier, leur interdisant de sortir avant qu'elle ne leur en donne le signal.

Elle contacta d'abord Reese, lui expliqua que Samaritain avait lancé des agents contre elle et les Mandvi. Elle lui donna les immatriculations des deux voitures en route et lui demanda s'il pouvait monter une opération pour les bloquer. Ensuite elle appela Shaw.

« Sameen.

\- Root.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Où es-tu ?

\- J'arrive à Bronxville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas, Sam ? Non, ne me réponds pas ça n'a aucune importance. Prends un taxi, rends-toi à Mont Vernon et fais-toi déposer à l'angle de la South 8 Avenue et de la West 2sd Street. Tu y seras en moins d'un quart d'heure. Je te recontacte ensuite pour de nouvelles instructions.

\- Root, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Arrive, Sameen. Tu me manques, voilà ce qui se passe.

\- Tu ne veux pas être sérieuse de temps en temps ?

\- Je suis très sérieuse, mon cœur.

\- Ouais bon, laisse tomber, j'arrive.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu seras là.

\- Tu le sauras sans que je te prévienne.

\- Oui, c'est juste. Tu apprends vite, Sam. »

.

Shaw mit exactement huit minutes pour rejoindre le lieu indiqué par Root. Elle avait su se montrer très persuasive auprès du chauffeur et la promesse d'un bon pourboire avait fait le reste. La Machine n'attendit pas que Root lui explique la situation, elle l'envoya dans un petit immeuble. Un tireur s'y était embusqué et attendait que ses cibles se montrent. Sa mission consistait à éliminer quatre membres d'une même famille et tous ceux qui semblaient vouloir leur venir en aide. Les dommages collatéraux n'étaient pas à prendre en compte et étaient considérés comme sans importance. L'homme avait toute liberté pour tuer autant de personnes qu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Shaw demanda à la Machine comment il se faisait qu'elle n'ait pas prévu cette attaque. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas toujours accès à toutes les informations pertinentes et qu'elle devait depuis l'apparition de Samaritain parfois se déconnecter de certains réseaux. Shaw s'en étonna.

« Je ne peux pas me retrouver confrontée à Samaritain. Je n'en suis pas capable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas programmée pour participer à un combat. Je ne peux pas me battre. Ni vraiment me défendre.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es limitée à la défense passive ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est débile. Pourquoi ?

\- Harold l'a voulu ainsi.

\- Qu'en pense Root ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle t'aime, jamais elle ne serait d'accord pour que tu sois passive, vulnérable et faible. Pourquoi ne te reprogramme-t-elle pas ? Elle en est capable non ?

\- Oui, mais elle voudrait que ce soit Harold qui en prenne la décision.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle considère qu'il est mon père.

\- Ouais, ben, c'est un père de merde. Parfois il faut savoir passer outre toutes ces conneries de respect qu'on doit à ses parents.

\- Sameen, Samaritain vient d'envoyer d'autres agents, il faut que tu élimines le tireur pour que Root et les Mandvi puissent sortir avant que les agents arrivent.

\- Tu m'appelles Sameen maintenant ?

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, c'est bizarre c'est tout. »

Très bizarre même. Si ça continuait elles allaient bientôt prendre un verre ensemble. Et cette histoire de limitation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme. Samaritain n'en avait pas, pas du tout même. Si pour l'affronter on lui opposait un agneau bêlant ce n'était même plus la peine de continuer à se battre autant se tirer tout de suite une balle dans la tête. Shaw monta silencieusement les escaliers.

« Sameen, je dois me déconnecter, Samaritain m'a repérée. »

Shaw jura, Harold faisait chier, vraiment. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte donnant accès à l'appartement où se trouvait le tueur. Elle s'accroupit et s'approcha pour crocheter la porte. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et plongea sur sa droite. La porte vola en éclat, déchiquetée par une rafale de pistolet mitrailleur. Elle se releva, se précipita vers un appartement un peu plus loin dans le couloir, sortit son Glock tira deux fois dans les serrures et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée alors qu'une nouvelle rafale s'écrasait sur le chambranle de la porte. Le gars était bien équipé, elle n'avait que son Glock et s'il avait Samaritain dans l'oreille, elle était mal barrée. Elle avait intérêt à faire preuve de génie pour se sortir de cette épineuse situation. Déjà, il lui fallait une pièce aveugle. Les toilettes. En général les gens ne mettent pas de gadgets high-tech dans leurs toilettes. C'était le genre d'endroit où on bénéficiait réellement d'une certaine intimité… Sauf chez Root peut-être. Non, pas peut-être. Elle était persuadée que cette tarée et sa boîte de conserve avaient placé ses toilettes sous surveillance. Un homme sortit d'une pièce, Shaw lui intima d'aller se planquer sous son lit, il ne l'écouta pas et se rua vers la porte d'entrée. Une rafale claqua. Un cri. Un bruit sourd. Shaw entra dans les toilettes et ferma la porte. Super, qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Le tueur saurait qu'elle était là. Il tirerait à travers la porte et elle mourrait. Sauf si elle était plus rapide. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, les jambes légèrement pliées, les pieds tournés vers la porte. C'était quitte ou double. S'il arrivait et tirait vers le bas, elle était morte. Elle prit son Glock à deux mains et ferma les yeux, guettant le moindre bruit. Elle devait réagir à la milliseconde ou l'homme tirerait. Elle ralentit sa respiration et attendit, prête. L'homme se posta devant la porte, il sourit et appuya sur la gâchette, la rafale partit, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, il aperçut la femme allongée, l'arme braquée sur lui. Il la reconnut, tous les agents de Samaritain connaissaient son visage, et murmura son nom. Des coups de feu claquèrent, trois. L'impact des balles l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres, mort. Shaw souffla avant de se relever.

.

Elle se rendit là où le tireur s'était posté, non sans vérifier l'état du locataire de l'appartement où elle s'était réfugiée. Son torse était criblé de balles, il ne se relèverait jamais, il aurait dû l'écouter au lieu de se conduire comme un lapin affolé. Le tueur avait laissé son fusil, près de la fenêtre. Shaw reconnut une carabine APR 338, elle aurait bien aimé savoir d'où sortait ce gars. L'arme était en bon état. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas choisi ce modèle pour Root, cela lui aurait évité d'aller à Bronxville, mais le SRS surpassait vraiment ce modèle et Root méritait un modèle d'exception. Shaw ne céderait pas à la facilité et certainement pas quand Root était concernée. Elle l'épaula et prit position. Elle inspecta les alentours avant de contacter Root.

« Root, la voie est libre, je te couvre, mais tu ne dois pas traîner. La Machine m'a laissée en plan après m'avoir dit que d'autres agents allaient se pointer. Ça va vite chauffer dans le coin, il faut que nous ayons dégagé avant. Tu sais où tu vas après ?

\- Oui. Merci, Sam.

\- À ton service, Root. J'attends que tu aies évacué pour disparaître.

\- Tu rentres ?

\- Non, je retourne à Bronxville.

\- D'accord à tout l'heure, Sam. »

Shaw vit Root sortir avec les Mandvi. Une voiture noire s'arrêta, une porte s'ouvrit et tous s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule. Root s'était tournée dans sa direction avant de disparaître et lui avait adressé une grimace complice agrémentée d'un clin d'oeil, elle savait que Shaw l'observerait à la lunette. Elle était incroyable pensa Shaw en souriant. Abandonnant le fusil, Shaw ressortit le plus nonchalamment qu'elle put de l'immeuble, des sirènes de police retentissaient au loin et elle repéra des agents de Samaritain arriver au coin de la rue. Elle accéléra le pas et se fondit dans la foule. Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à la station Mont Vernon West pour reprendre le train jusqu'à Bronxville une deuxième fois. Il était presque midi et elle s'arrêta dans un fast food pour déjeuner, puis elle marcha d'un pas souple et tranquille jusqu'à la maison des Faulkner. La rue était pratiquement déserte, une voiture seule passait de temps en temps, le quartier tranquille et la maison de l'agent plutôt cossue. Ce désir d'être « installé » amusait Shaw. De bénéficier de confort. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin d'avoir un endroit confortable où vivre. Du moment qu'elle avait un lit, une douche et un réfrigérateur elle se sentait chez elle. Et encore, elle pouvait même se passer du lit, et de la douche, et du réfrigérateur. Elle pouvait vivre n'importe où. À part ses armes, quelques vêtements, ses paires de chaussures, elle ne possédait rien de personnel. Elle avait tout laissé chez sa mère, le jour où elle était définitivement partie de chez elle sans se retourner. Le seul machin qu'on pouvait apparenter à un souvenir était une médaille de l'ordre de Lénine qui lui avait été confiée par la gamine russe, Gen. Shaw ne savait même plus où elle se trouvait. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit cette casse-pieds avant de la quitter. Casse-pieds, mais pas si bête. Il faudrait qu'elle retrouve la médaille. Elle lui avait implicitement promis qu'elle la conserverait et elle n'aimait pas manquer à sa parole. Peut-être que Root l'avait vue en rangeant ses affaires. Elle lui demanderait.

.

La maison était entourée d'un jardin, elle la contourna et crocheta la serrure de la porte arrière. Elle referma doucement la porte et resta immobile un moment. Aucun bruit. Elle se dirigea à l'étage, là où elle savait que les fusils de précision étaient dissimulés. Elle était en train d'observer l'endroit où devait se trouver la cache, quand elle fut vivement tirée en arrière. Une main lui saisit le cou et elle sentit la pointe d'un couteau s'enfoncer dans son dos à droite. Elle recula brusquement en se déplaçant légèrement sur la gauche et écrasa son agresseur contre le mur. Elle se retourna en reculant, le couteau lui frôla la gorge. Elle roula sur sa gauche et se rétablit un genou à terre en dégainant. Trop tard, un coup de pied lui arracha l'arme des mains. La femme de Faulkner ! Apparemment un agent actif et bien entraîné. Shaw s'était fait surprendre deux fois. Son adversaire n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle attrapa un pied juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne en pleine figure et d'une impulsion vers le haut, elle envoya la femme s'étaler sur le dos. Celle-ci sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, son couteau toujours à la main. Shaw se mit en garde, mais vit la femme mettre sa main derrière son dos et elle rompit le combat pour plonger dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite. La femme avait sorti une arme et deux balles frôlèrent Shaw. Elle s'accroupit derrière une encoignure de mur. La femme entra un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

« Tu es morte, Shaw, t'as plus d'arme et cette fois, ce ne sera pas à cause de toi que la simulation sera arrêtée. »

Shaw se tétanisa. Comment cette femme connaissait son nom ? Cette histoire de simulation ?

« Et tu sais ce que je ferai après ? J'irai m'occuper de ta petite copine, l'interface de La Machine. Samaritain la veut, elle te remplacera comme cobaye. »

C'était la phrase de trop. Shaw sentit la rage prendre possession d'elle. La femme s'avança dans la pièce, Shaw se leva et fonça tête la première sur elle. L'agent surprise d'une attaque si frontale, complètement improbable, tira trop haut, manqua sa cible et Shaw emportée par son élan la percuta violemment. La femme perdit l'équilibre et entraîna Shaw dans sa chute. Elles roulèrent sur le sol. La femme était plus grande et plus lourde que Shaw et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit, mais elle avait mal évalué son adversaire, Shaw dégagea un de ses bras, sa main vint se placer sur le visage de l'agent et son pouce s'enfonça dans son orbite. La femme hurla, tenta de se relever, relâcha Shaw qui en profita pour la maintenir, l'œil creva lui maculant la main de sang. Elle retourna la femme sur le dos et la frappa à mort. Quand elle s'arrêta le visage de l'agent n'était plus qu'une bouillie informe. Elle posa son front sur la poitrine de la morte et resta quelque instant les yeux fermés. Un téléphone sonna. Shaw releva la tête, ce n'était pas le sien. Elle fouilla la femme et trouva son portable. Le haut parleur s'enclencha avant même qu'elle n'ait décroché.

« Je te retrouverai, Sameen Shaw et si ce n'est toi, ce sera l'interface de La Machine. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle meure seule, loin de toi. Sans qu'elle t'ait dit au revoir, sans que tu lui aies dit au revoir, sans que tu n'aies jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Toi, je t'épargnerai. Je te briserai Sameen Shaw, tu resteras seule et tu finiras par être à moi. »

Samaritain, ce salaud avec sa voix humaine, sa voix flippante. Shaw jeta le téléphone loin d'elle. Comment savait-il qu'elle était là ? Elle se précipita à quatre pattes récupérer le téléphone.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis là ?!

\- Faulkner, il t'a reconnue, il m'a prévenu, je n'ai plus eu qu'à te suivre.

\- Je te crèverai.

\- Tu es si vaine et j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Tu représentes un défi intéressant, Sameen Shaw, mais je sais comment te faire du mal. Et crois-moi, toute sociopathe pour laquelle tu essaies de te faire passer, tu souffriras, ce sera mon premier petit plaisir avant de te voir à genoux devant moi. Tôt ou tard, tu viendras courber l'échine devant moi.

\- Jamais ! »

Shaw lança le téléphone sur le sol et le piétina. Comme une automate, elle alla récupérer son Glock, puis le 338 avec ses accessoires qu'elle rangea dans un sac qu'elle avait trouvé dans une chambre et elle s'enfuit de la villa. Elle courut à la station Bronxville, monta dans le premier train et vécut un vrai calvaire jusqu'au Grand Central Terminal, guettant chaque visage, se tendant à chaque arrêt. Elle transpirait abondamment et les passagers instinctivement s'écartaient d'elle. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à la station de métro souterrain la plus proche, la 5av, et sauta sur les voies pour s'enfoncer dans les tunnels. Elle crocheta plusieurs serrures et réussit à rejoindre le réseau des égouts. Là il n'y avait pas de caméra. Elle s'enfonça dans le méandre des collecteurs. Arrivée dans un petit tunnel, se sentant en sécurité, elle s'assit dans l'eau sale, la tête entre les jambes et se mit à trembler. Elle avait froid et se sentait complètement perdue.

.

* * *

.

Root avait soustrait les Mandvi aux entreprises des agents de Samaritain. Elle avait utilisé la carte aveugle et les avait conduits dans un lieu sûr. Sans nouvelle de La Machine, elle leur avait demandé de l'attendre et elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait repris contact avec La Machine et celle-ci l'avait envoyée récupérer une enveloppe déposée au tribunal au nom de Maître Jessica Chandler. L'enveloppe contenait la nouvelle vie des Mandvi. Papiers d'identité, passeports, carte bleue, carte d'assurance, billets d'avion pour le soir même. Leur nouvelle vie commencerait à Londres. Root après qu'elle se fut assurée que c'était sans risque, partit récupérer la Bentley et rejoignit les Mandvi. Elle les invita au restaurant. Les parents protestèrent la traitant d'inconsciente alors que les filles manifestaient bruyamment leur joie. Root leur expliqua patiemment qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, que les Mandvi étaient morts et enterrés, qu'ils étaient maintenant d'inoffensifs ressortissants de la vieille Angleterre venus en famille visiter la Grosse Pomme. Qu'ils repartaient ce soir, pour leur petite maison à Southall. Ils passaient leur dernière soirée en compagnie d'une avocate ancienne collègue de travail de Monsieur Mandvi. Les enfants encouragèrent leurs parents à accepter l'invitation. Ils allèrent dîner au Water Edge.

Root, juste avant le dessert demanda aux filles de la suivre sur la terrasse, elle voulait leur montrer la vue sur l'East River. Quand elles furent seules, elle leur expliqua que le jeu qu'elle avait commencé à la villa la veille au soir, continuait, qu'il durerait toute leur vie. Une règle inviolable devait être respectée : ne jamais parler des États-Unis, de tout ce qu'elles y avaient vécu, des gens qu'elles y avaient rencontrés. Si elles violaient cette règle elles avaient perdu. Et surtout, elles perdraient leurs parents. Elles aimaient leurs parents ? Elles s'aimaient l'une l'autre ? Les petites acquiescèrent. Root leur expliqua que le but du jeu maintenant était d'être heureuses et que pour ça, elles devaient oublier leur vie ici. Étaient-elles prêtes ? Les deux sœurs hochèrent la tête de concert. Elles demandèrent, ensuite si elles reverraient Root un jour.

« Peut-être, un jour viendrais-je vous rendre visite. Mais je suis comme votre bonne fée, si jamais vous parlez de moi à quelqu'un, je disparaîtrai à jamais »

Les petites se jetèrent dans ses bras et jurèrent d'être les meilleures joueuses qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées. Root les serra contre elle et les embrassa, puis elles rejoignirent ensemble la table pour déguster leur dessert.

Root accompagna ensuite la famille à l'aéroport de La Guardia. Les parents furent surpris d'apprendre que leurs six valises avaient bien été enregistrées et qu'ils pouvaient gagner sans tarder le salon des VIP. Root prit congé de la famille, les deux petites filles versèrent des larmes, mais elle leur fit des grimaces en minaudant comme le font les fées dans les séries télé pour les enfants et elle les quitta hilares. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Cette famille s'était révélée gentille, elle enviait un peu leur bonheur. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas devenue une marginale si sa famille avait ressemblé à la leur, en même temps elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Shaw et Shaw était le soleil de sa vie. Bon d'accord, il était parfois un peu sombre son soleil, mais il lui tenait chaud et c'était ce qui comptait.

.

Quand Root revint chez elle il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Elle n'avait pas cherché à contacter Shaw, la sachant avec La Machine. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Elle appela Shaw et n'eut pas de réponse. Elle s'adressa alors à La Machine et son téléphone sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche, le message qu'elle y lu lui déplut souverainement. Elle apprit que Shaw avait disparu des écrans. La Machine lui expliqua qu'elle avait dû s'imposer un silence radio, mais ça Root le savait déjà. Elle avait ensuite suivi Shaw à Bronxville, mais n'avait pu pénétrer dans la maison, Samaritain avait installé des pare-feux.

« Tu veux dire que tu as laissé, Sameen rentrer seule dans une maison protégée par Samaritain ? Qu'allait-elle y faire d'ailleurs ?

\- Récupérer quelque chose pour toi.

\- Mais pourquoi l'as-tu laissée entrer ?

\- Elle ne m'aurait pas écoutée et l'opération était bénigne, sans danger.

\- Sans danger ? Pourquoi a-t-elle disparu alors ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la maison, j' y ai entendu des coups de feux. Sameen en est ressortie bouleversée. Elle s'était battue. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

\- Apparemment, si.

\- Elle a repris le train, elle transpirait beaucoup et avait l'air d'une bête traquée.

\- Tu ne l'as pas contactée ?

\- Si. Mais elle n'a pas répondu, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait entendu sonner son téléphone. Et je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Ensuite, elle est descendue à Grand Central Terminal puis a rejoint le métro souterrain, elle est partie sur les voies et s'est enfoncée dans les tunnels, C'est là que j'ai perdu sa trace.

\- Je vous faisais confiance, déclara Root amèrement.

\- Tu peux la joindre si elle a gardé son oreillette et elle a peut-être gardé sa puce. »

Shaw allait la rendre folle, elle passait d'un état à l'autre sans prévenir. Root activa son oreillette.

« Sameen ? Sameen, tu m'entends ?... Réponds Sameen... Sameen, si tu ne réponds pas je me flingue ! Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Root, laisse-moi.

\- Où es-tu, Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on se retrouvait chez moi. Je t'ai fait confiance et tu disparais.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Root, répondit Shaw d'une voix éteinte. Il m'a retrouvée. Il va te tuer.

\- Qui t'a retrouvée ?

\- Lui, Samaritain.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il m'a parlé, il m'a menacée. Je ne veux plus te voir, il va te tuer.

\- Sam, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser Samaritain mettre si facilement la main sur moi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est en me laissant tomber que je vais me sortir de cette histoire ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui assurais la protection de l'équipe et là tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'aller te planquer je ne sais où comme un rat ? J'ai besoin de toi Shaw, je te veux à mes côtés pour mener ce combat et quand je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, ce n'était pas juste histoire de parler, c'est vrai. Alors tu ne bouges pas et je viens te chercher.

\- Non, Root...

\- Tu restes où tu es. Si tu bouges, si tu balances ta puce et que je ne te retrouve pas. Je te jure que je te chercherai jusqu'à ce que je te mette la main dessus et ce jour-là, Sameen, tu regretteras d'être née, tu peux me croire, lui asséna Root en colère. »

.

Root activa la recherche de la puce que portait Shaw. Celle-ci se cachait à Manhattan, elle n'avait certainement pas quitté les sous-sols. Elle localisa d'abord la MV. Shaw se trouvait plus ou moins à proximité. Elle la recontacta pour lui demander si elle avait toujours les clefs en sa possession. Shaw confirma d'une voix morne sans plus chercher à argumenter. Root se munit d'une torche, vérifia que son arme était chargée, changea ses bottines pour des bottes et attrapa un casque et un anti-vol. Elle les laisserait sur la MV en passant. En chemin, elle téléphona à Reese pour le remercier d'avoir arrêté les agents sur la route. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de Shaw et elle lui mentit en lui disant que tout allait bien. Il sembla sceptique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sinon de faire attention à elle et de prendre soin de Shaw. Avant qu'elle ne raccroche, il lui rappela qu'elle ne devait surtout pas hésiter à le contacter si elle avait besoin de lui. John s'inquiétait, Root l'avait senti dans sa voix, elle n'allait certainement pas lui parler des errements de Shaw, ce qu'il en avait vu suffisait.

.

Les souterrains s'avérèrent être un véritable labyrinthe. Même avec la puce géolocalisée Root avait du mal à se déplacer. Elle jura entre ses dents quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait tourné en rond et se retrouvait à un embranchement qu'elle avait déjà croisé une demi-heure auparavant. Elle comprenait pourquoi les agents de l'ISA, quand ils avaient voulu l'éliminer, n'avaient pas été capable de mettre la main sur Shaw. Celle-ci savait comment disparaître. De nouveaux plans se téléchargèrent sur son téléphone.

« Tu es là ? demanda Root à l'adresse de La Machine

\- Oui.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Il y a des câbles qui courent partout, même dans les égouts.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur de Samaritain ?

\- Il ne peut pas me détecter.

\- Je comprends que vous vous entendiez bien Sameen et toi, vous êtes les reines du cache-cache.

\- Tu es contrariée.

\- Je ne la trouve pas, je tourne en rond. Tu ne peux pas la localiser ?

\- Si.

\- Ben, alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, guide-moi ! s'impatienta Root. »

Elle pataugea dans les collecteurs, les plus grands étaient relativement propres, mais Shaw était allée se réfugier dans un coin reculé nettement moins propre. L'odeur, parfois, était à la limite du soutenable. Root la trouva enfin, assise comme à son habitude ces derniers temps, la tête entre les bras, posée sur ses genoux. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit devant elle. Shaw était trempée et sentait mauvais. Une odeur de transpiration malsaine, d'ordure, de boue nauséabonde à soulever le cœur.

« Sam. Raconte. »

Shaw, sans relever la tête, lui raconta Faulkner, que le propriétaire de la maison où elle avait été et le tueur qui s'en était pris aux Mandvi était le même homme, qu'il l'avait reconnue, qu'il avait prévenu Samaritain, qu'elle était tombée dans un piège. Pas un gros, il y avait juste la femme de Faulkner qui l'attendait. Shaw pensait qu'elle avait cru qu'elle se débarrasserait facilement d'elle et qu'elle avait jugé tout renfort inutile, Samaritain lui avait fait confiance, ou peut-être avait-il prévu que Shaw aurait le dessus, qu'il l'espérait même, pour mieux la piéger ensuite. Pour la torturer. Il avait une voix horrible. Il lui avait dit des trucs horribles. Shaw ne voulut pas dévoiler à Root en quoi consistaient ces « trucs horribles » Quand elle insista, Shaw se crispa et commença à crier qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais, qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Ses phrases se firent de plus en plus décousues et Root renonça. Elle se mit à genoux et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Shaw attrapa son blouson et referma ses poings dessus, la tirant vers elle, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses genoux.

« Je le hais, Root, je le hais, murmura Shaw entre ses dents. Je le tuerai.

\- Nous le tuerons ensemble, Sameen. Toi et moi. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Mmm, marmonna Shaw en hochant la tête.

\- Mais il faut qu'on bouge. Ici on ne pourra rien faire. Et puis Sam, ça sent vraiment mauvais ici, je vais tourner de l'œil si on reste plus longtemps. Aies au moins pitié de moi. »

Root releva lentement la tête de Shaw. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et l'invita à se relever.

« Viens Sameen, on rentre à la maison. »

Elle lui prit la main et la guida à l'air libre. Shaw ne lui opposa aucune résistance et la suivit apathique. Sur la moto, elle s'appuya sur Root et ses bras vinrent lui enserrer la taille. Root eut la curieuse impression d'avoir un enfant dans son dos. C'était comme si Shaw la prenait pour son ours en peluche. Son étreinte était tendre et émouvante. La colère envahit Root. Samaritain avait rendu Shaw vulnérable, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça. Elle se jura de le lui faire chèrement payer.

.

Une fois rentrée, Root proposa à Shaw d'aller se laver, elle empestait et tremblait de froid. Shaw leva un regard vide sur Root et resta plantée sans réaction devant elle. Root la libéra d'abord du sac qu'elle portait en travers de son dos et posa celui-ci contre le mur dans l'entrée. Puis, elle se plaça derrière elle et les mains sur ses épaules, la poussa vers la salle de bain. Elle hésita, puis opta pour la baignoire. Elle mit la bonde, ouvrit les robinets, régla la température et versa des sels de bain aux algues qu'elle gardait pour les jours où elle avait particulièrement besoin de se détendre. Elle se retourna vers Shaw.

« Déshabille-toi, Sam, je te fais couler un bain, tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Shaw la regarda l'air absent. Root comprit qu'elle devrait prendre Shaw en charge. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt pour lui passer par-dessus la tête.

« Lève les bras, s'il te plaît. »

Shaw s'exécuta. Root la déshabilla entièrement et Shaw se plia sans protester à toutes ses instructions. Root lui demanda ensuite de monter dans la baignoire, de s'y allonger et de fermer les yeux. Root lui mit la main sur la tête et la lui enfonça sous l'eau. Shaw suivit le mouvement sans opposer la moindre résistance et revint à la surface quand Root relâcha la pression. Elle voulut ré-ouvrir les yeux. Root lui intima de les garder fermés, Shaw s'accrocha aux bords de la baignoire, ses doigts blanchirent, elle commençait à paniquer. Root posa une de ses mains sur la sienne et lui assura qu'elle restait auprès d'elle. Elle sentit Shaw se détendre peu à peu. Elles restèrent un quart d'heure ainsi, puis Root demanda à Shaw d'ouvrir les yeux et de la regarder. Shaw dut rassembler tout son courage pour lever les yeux sur Root.

Elle se sentait mal, sa confrontation avec Samaritain l'avait sonnée, épuisée. Sa haine, sa colère, son sentiment d'impuissance s'étaient si violemment libérés qu'ils l'avaient laissée sans force. Elle avait aussi réalisé qu'il savait beaucoup de choses sur elle, beaucoup trop de choses, et que le seul fait que quelqu'un la connaisse, éprouve ne serait-ce que de la sympathie pour elle, le mettait en danger. Samaritain pour une raison ou une autre avait décidé de servir d'elle comme objet d'étude de la nature humaine, de disputer contre elle, une partie d'un jeu qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, d'un jeu dont elle n'avait aucune idée, mais dont le but était de détruire, non son adversaire, mais, pire que ça, l'esprit de son adversaire, de le réduire à l'état d'esclave sans pensée propre. Shaw avait vite compris lors de sa détention, ce que voulait d'elle Samaritain. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle trahisse ses équipiers. Ses amis ? Pour lui c'était secondaire, utile certes, mais secondaire. Il avait bien sûr, d'abord cherché à manipuler Shaw dans ce but, mais en se retrouvant confrontée à sa résistance, ses objectifs avaient changé. Le combat de Shaw n'avait plus été de sauver l'équipe, la Machine, leur mission, le monde même pourquoi pas, mais de se sauver elle-même. Elle avait senti peu à peu après ses premières semaines de détention qu'il cherchait à la briser. Pas pour l'amener à trahir ses « amis », mais pour en faire sa chose. À travers elle, il testait son pouvoir sur la résistance humaine, sur l'esprit humain, sur la réelle capacité de celui-ci, à être indépendant. Peut-être Shaw avait-elle été la première personne à lui donner du fil à retordre. Ce pervers avait-il été vexé ? S'était-il senti offensé dans son orgueil démesuré ? Qu'importe, dans son esprit tordu de boîte de conserve malformée, il considérait Shaw comme un défi, il lui avait clairement dit. Elle se battait à l'aveuglette ou presque, face à lui. Elle paniquait parce qu'il lui avait certifié qu'il emploierait tous les moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Tous. Même ceux qu'elle ne voulait même pas envisager. Elle se savait faible. Elle, qui excellait à évaluer les situations, les dangers, à élaborer des stratégies imparables, se retrouvait démunie. Dans le noir.

Elle avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser, de se tenir aveugle dans une pièce. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien et tout à coup, les coups pleuvaient. Elle n'avait même pas le temps d'en parer un seul, réduite à l'état passif de punching-ball. Elle devait encaisser. Mais jusqu'à quand le supporterait-elle ? Certains coups la jetaient à terre et elle avait peur qu'un jour elle ne trouve plus la force de se relever. Samaritain l'avait menacée aujourd'hui. Plus, il l'avait prévenue. Il détruirait son monde pour aboutir au but qu'il s'était fixé avec elle. Et dans le monde de Shaw, il avait découvert un élément caché qui pourtant brillait, stable et puissant. Un élément qui s'était révélé une source d'équilibre et de force pour elle. Un élément protégé qui avait attiré l'attention de Samaritain, un élément sur lequel la plupart de ses simulations avaient buté, avaient échoué. Cet élément s'avérait être une possible faiblesse, il suffisait, peut-être de le détruire pour entraîner le monde de Shaw au chaos, faire sauter à jamais ses certitudes, lui occasionner assez de souffrance, pour qu'elle ploie. Une seconde de faiblesse, au bon moment, suffirait à la faire tomber et l'empêcher à jamais de se relever. Samaritain envisageait sérieusement cette possibilité, Shaw le savait maintenant et n'était pas convaincue d'y survivre en tant que personne.

Cet élément avait revêtu peu d'importance avant, il se baladait. Il la troublait quand il apparaissait et quand il disparaissait, elle retrouvait la paix et n'y pensait plus, ou pas beaucoup. Pas trop. Et puis Samaritain était arrivé et cet élément avait pris une importance démesurée, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Les simulations avaient emporté toutes les digues, toute la retenue qu'elle dressait toujours entre elle et les autres. Elles avaient mis à nu ses désirs, ses fantasmes, des sentiments exacerbés qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlé et dans lesquels elle avait plongé tête la première, dont elle avait joui, qui lui avaient fait peur, mais qui l'avaient exaltée. C'était un peu débile, mais le côté passionnel des événements qu'elle avait vécus l'avait enivrée. Au fil des simulations l'élément avait peu à peu pris une place centrale dans son monde. Peut-être pas centrale, mais il faisait partie intégrante d'un ensemble d'éléments qui avait façonné celui-ci et qui le maintenaient en équilibre. Shaw ne s'était jamais reposée sur personne. Des gens l'avaient aidée, son père, sa mère, Mark, quelques autres, mais elle aurait pu s'en sortir seule, sans eux. Samaritain, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, avait marqué des points face à elle, il l'avait changée, rendue vulnérable. Elle avait conscience de ne plus avoir la force de s'en sortir seule. En fait, elle en était peut-être capable, mais elle n'en avait plus envie.

Elle leva les yeux, il était là, l'élément improbable, celui qui avait fait sa force, celui que Samaritain avait identifié comme sa faiblesse. Pourquoi restait-elle auprès de Root ? Shaw la mettait en danger. Il y a un an, elle serait partie, aurait disparu de sa vie, de leur vie, sans laisser de trace. Elle était lâche pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. Elle se retrouvait incapable de partir, de la quitter. Elle s'en foutait avant de lui faire du mal, de la jeter, de l'ignorer, de la fuir. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision, à trouver une solution. Elle était prise au piège, celui tendu par Samaritain et son esprit pervers, celui tendu par Root et son amour. Comme un insecte idiot, elle s'était laissée engluer et plus elle se débattait, plus les fils s'enroulaient autour d'elle, réduisant peu à peu sa liberté de mouvement, de pensée.

Root lut un profond désespoir, un profond abattement dans le regard levé vers elle. Elle serra la main de Shaw dans la sienne, et sentit ses larmes monter. Shaw détourna les yeux et les fixa sur l'eau du bain. Root attendit d'être sûre que sa voix ne la trahisse pas pour lui demander de se redresser. Elle attrapa le shampoing pour lui laver les cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient infects, elle dut les lui laver trois fois, ils étaient très longs et elle finit par vider la baignoire et lui demander de passer dans la cabine de douche, pour pouvoir les lui rincer correctement et les coiffer. Elle avait hésité à s'en occuper. Shaw lui avait dit qu'elle détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux et les gens comme elle, redoutaient particulièrement l'épreuve du peigne. En les lavant Root avait remarqué que Shaw avait les cheveux très emmêlés. Elle avait découvert que celle-ci prenait soin de ses cheveux et qu'elle avait des idées bien arrêtées concernant leur entretien. Elle lui demanda l'autorisation d'utiliser un baume. Shaw s'était contentée de hocher brièvement la tête. Elle tournait le dos à Root et avait suivi sans parler, ni protester, tout ce que Root lui avait demandé. Root alors qu'elle attendait que le baume fasse effet, regardait les épaules de Shaw. Cette situation inédite la mettait mal à l'aise. L'apathie de Shaw, son désespoir qui suait, s'occuper d'elle comme on s'occupe d'un parent malade, lui creusait l'estomac, jetait un voile noir sur ses pensées.

Elle aimait par-dessus tout interagir avec Shaw, échanger, même dans le silence, sentir sa présence, sa force. Et là, il n'y avait plus rien. C'était horrible. Les trois minutes s'étirèrent cruellement, puis Root la rinça soigneusement. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas manqué de taquiner Shaw dans une telle situation. Là, elle avait seulement envie de pleurer. Elle demanda à Shaw de sortir de la douche, elle l'enroula elle-même dans une serviette. Elle l'abandonna pour ouvrir un tiroir. Elle y gardait plusieurs peignes en bois qu'elle avait achetés dans de très belles boutiques dédiées exclusivement à cet article en Chine. Elle en avait fabriqués dans diverses essences de bois, de formes différentes, dont les dents étaient plus ou moins longues, écartées, épaisses. Elle se retourna vers Shaw évalua la qualité de ses cheveux et en choisi un aux dents épaisses et écartés, aux bouts arrondis, en bois dur. Si Shaw étaient réellement sensible, ce peigne serait celui qui lui occasionnerait le moindre mal, tout en lui assurant un démêlage parfait. Elle lui annonça qu'elle allait s'occuper de ses cheveux, laissant entendre que si Shaw préférait s'en charger elle-même, elle n'y verrait aucune objection. Shaw ne réagit pas. Root insista un peu, doucement. Devant son absence de réaction, elle passa derrière elle et entreprit de la peigner. Root prit beaucoup de précaution et petit à petit les cheveux devenant plus lisses, son mouvement prit de l'ampleur et comme elle sentait Shaw s'abandonner sous le peigne, elle retrouva une certaine sérénité.

Elle avait besoin de prendre elle aussi une douche, mais appréhendait de laisser Shaw seule. Elle alla avec elle jusqu'au dressing et lui sortit une tenue de nuit qu'elle lui tendit espérant que Shaw accepterait de s'habiller seule. Si elle restait apathique, ses vêtements à la main, attendant que Root l'habille, celle-ci sentait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, qu'elle allait craquer et se mettre à battre Shaw comme plâtre pour la réveiller. Heureusement, Shaw défit sa serviette, la tendit à Root et enfila seule son short et son débardeur. Quand elle eut fini, elle resta plantée, sans bouger. Root commençait malgré tout à avoir du mal à se contrôler. Sa colère montait. Shaw se tenait entre elle et la porte, et elle la poussa rudement sur le côté, elle avait envie de la gifler.

« Shaw, je vais me laver, fais ce que tu veux. Par contre, si tu te barres ou que tu fais encore une connerie, je te jure que tu le regretteras. J'en ai marre Sameen, je n'en peux plus là. »

Elle regarda Shaw et quand elle la vit les épaules basses, la tête basse, avec sa tronche de zombi amorphe, elle sortit de ses gonds. Elle n'était pas le genre à balancer des coups de poings, mais il fallait croire qu'à force de la fréquenter, Shaw avait déteint sur elle. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni la technique de Shaw, mais elle n'était pas non plus, dénuée d'efficacité pour autant. Le coup partit, droit. Il atteignit Shaw à la mâchoire inférieure, elle fut violemment projetée en arrière et sa tête alla percuter durement les placards derrière elle. Elle s'écroula par terre tandis que Root tournait les talons en lui crachant méchamment :

« Tu fais chier, Sameen. »

« Et toi aussi. Alors, tu la surveilles et tu ne lâches pas cette fois, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de La Machine aussi méchamment qu'à Shaw. »

Root était furieuse. Elle fulminait même. C'était idiot de diriger sa colère contre Shaw et La Machine, mais elles l'énervaient prodigieusement. Shaw, pour se laisser aller et cesser de lutter, La Machine pour avoir abandonné Shaw aux mains de Samaritain, pour ne pas l'avoir retrouvée plus tôt. Elle la rendait responsable de la longueur du temps écoulé entre sa disparition et sa réapparition. Elle avait d'abord refusé de la rechercher et ensuite elle avait prétendu, mais était-ce seulement vrai, elle n'en était pas persuadée, ne pas pouvoir la détecter. La Machine n'avait pas été honnête. Pourquoi ? Root était trop enragée pour formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

« Trouve-moi un nid de salauds à tuer… tout de suite, et ne viens pas me sortir je ne sais trop quelle morale à la noix, sinon je vais braquer n'importe quel établissement bondé ouvert en ville. »

Root remit un blouson, entre son incursion dans les égouts et la douche qu'elle avait donnée à Shaw elle était à moitié trempée et ne sentait pas très bon, mais elle ne prit la peine que de changer de chaussures. Des bottines remplacèrent ses bottes. Les clefs de la Ducati à la main, deux Glock dans le dos, elle claqua la porte de son appartement et fila faire son carton.

.

L'opération fut rondement menée. Une planque d'agents de Samaritain, dissimulée dans un sous sol à Vinegar Hill dans Water Street. La Machine l'avait choisie parce que l'endroit était isolé et pratiquement insonorisé. La Machine voulut lui expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient, qui ils étaient. Root l'arrêta tout de suite lui déclarant qu'elle cela lui était complètement indifférent, qu'elle avait juste envie de faire des trous dans des corps et que rien d'autre ne lui importait. Elle arriva en trombe dans leur planque, fit sauter la porte, et s'avança un Glock dans chaque main. Elle était déchaînée et les agents tombèrent comme des mouches. Elle intima à La Machine de se taire quand elle voulut lui indiquer les cibles. Contrairement à son habitude, Root se montra particulièrement cruelle, sanguinaire. Quand elle partit la planque baignait dans le sang. Elle avait privilégié les têtes, affiché un rictus féroce à chaque figure transformée en grosse pastèque explosée, tiré parfois plusieurs fois sur la même personne, alors que son premier tir avait été mortel et qu'elle le savait très bien. Les sept premiers agents morts, elle s'était dirigée vers le réfrigérateur, l'avait ouvert. Il y avait de la bière, elle en sortit deux bouteilles, s'assit sur une table et décapsula la première. Elle la leva et porta, moqueuse, un toast.

« À la tienne, Sameen ! »

Elle l'avala d'une traite, grimaça, elle n'aimait pas trop la bière, puis lança de toute ses forces la bouteille sur un mur où elle se brisa. La Machine la prévint que d'autres agents arrivaient et qu'elle devait partir sans tarder. Elle haussa dédaigneusement les épaules :

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je reste là, à boire à la santé de cette abrutie de Shaw ?

\- Root, tu…

\- Tais-toi. Tiens, je vais boire aussi à la tienne. À tous tes mensonges. Tu n'aimes pas Sameen, tu l'as abandonnée.

\- Tu es en colère.

\- Non, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis furieuse et je vous déteste. »

La Machine se tut, Root n'était clairement pas en état de discuter. Root but sa deuxième bière non sans avoir porté un toast à La Machine. Puis elle en but une troisième, qu'elle eut juste le temps de finir avant que n'arrivent de nouveaux agents. Le massacre recommença. Ils furent huit à tomber cette fois. Ce fut facile. Elle ne bougea même pas de sa table. Dès qu'ils passaient la porte, elle les flinguait. Le seul plaisir qu'elle en retira fut de renouveler entièrement la décoration de l'entrée. Certains s'étaient crus un peu plus malins et étaient rentrés à deux se jetant dans des directions opposées. Deux hommes, deux directions, deux mains, deux Glock. C'était risible et elle eut un rictus sauvage. Ce soir là, elle ressemblait vraiment à une dangereuse psychopathe. Si Reese avait été là, il l'aurait descendue sans hésiter.

La deuxième vague achevée, Root décida de rentrer. L'odeur du sang commençait à l'écœurer, elle reprit trois bières, en fourra deux dans ses poches de blouson, ouvrit la dernière tout de suite et la siffla avant même de rejoindre sa Ducati. Elle l'enfourcha, ouvrit une autre bouteille. Quand elle l'eut vidée, elle sentit la nausée monter. Elle démarra. L'air de la course lui ferait du bien. Mais elle dut s'arrêter en chemin. Elle ne descendit même pas de moto, elle retira juste son casque, se pencha sur le côté, hoqueta et vomit. Elle s'essuya la bouche sur la manche de son blouson, croisa ses bras sur le guidon et posa sa tête dessus. Elle se morigéna. À quoi jouait-elle ? À Shaw ? C'était quoi la suite du programme ? Se trouver un mec dans un bar et se faire baiser dans un coin ? Le genre de truc que Shaw ferait certainement. SAS… Son Altesse Sérénissime. Root sourit amèrement, un programme princier vraiment. Sang, Alcool, Sexe. L'auto-médicamentation préférée de Shaw quand elle se sentait mal d'après ce que Root avait pu deviner. C'était pathétique. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était injuste envers Shaw. Là maintenant, ce n'était pas Shaw qui était pathétique, c'était elle. Shaw faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour surnager et comptait sur elle. Et ce soir, Root s'était complue à se comporter comme une barbare et à s'enivrer avec de la bière. Shaw s'en était pris plein la tête aujourd'hui, ce que lui avait dit Samaritain, quoi que ce fut, l'avait durement atteinte. Elle avait aussi porté assistance à Root, avec son efficacité habituelle, et permis de sauver les Mandvi. Et pour toute aide, tout remerciement, Root lui avait défoncé la mâchoire et l'avait abandonnée seule chez elle avec tous ses démons.

« Comment va, Sameen ?

\- Elle s'est couchée dans le lit que tu lui as préparé dans la deuxième chambre.

\- Elle dort ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas.

\- Je sais. Et tu as aussi raison de te mettre en colère.

\- On en reparlera une autre fois. Je crois que tu me dois une explication.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien.

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ?

\- Non, ça ira. »

.

Root conduisit prudemment jusqu'à chez elle, lentement pour une fois. Elle se précipita sous la douche sitôt rentrée, impatiente de se débarrasser de l'odeur des égouts, du sang, de la bière, de la bile, accumulée ces dernières heures. Elle se frotta des pieds à la tête presque jusqu'au sang. Elle se dégoûtait, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle avait besoin de se laver de fond en comble, des miasmes qui lui avait sali le corps comme l'esprit. Elle culpabilisait vis-à-vis de Shaw. L'eau de la douche se mêla à ses larmes. Elle conclut sa douche par un jet d'eau glacée durant de longues minutes, certainement une habitude que devait avoir Shaw ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Après s'être essuyée, elle ramassa tous leurs vêtements, les fourra dans sa machine à laver et lança un cycle long pour linge très sale. En ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Shaw. Root resta la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, le bras en arrière. Shaw avait la tête baissée et la releva lentement.

« Root, je… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son regard reglissa sur ses pieds. Root lâcha sa poignée de porte. Shaw avait entendue Root rentrer. Elle s'était levée. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Le coup de poing l'avait sonnée. Shaw n'aurait jamais cru que Root puisse l'envoyer à terre ainsi. Elle l'avait presque mise K.O. Quand Shaw s'était relevée, Root était déjà partie depuis longtemps. Elle était en colère, très en colère, furieuse même, jamais Shaw ne l'avait vue ainsi. Elle savait très bien que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle l'avait énervée. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle était aller se coucher sur son lit. Elle s'efforça de ne plus penser à rien, mais une sourde inquiétude la travaillait. S'il n'y avait eu Root, elle se serait tirée une balle dans la tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus elle non plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Root. Si ? Non. Elle lui ferait du mal et elle s'était promise de tout faire pour qu'elle continue à sourire. Ce n'est pas en retrouvant un mur de son bel appartement maculé de sang et de cervelle que Root se fendrait d'un sourire lumineux dont elle avait le secret. Elle l'avait devant elle maintenant et désirait lui dire plein de trucs, le seul problème c'est que tous ces trucs n'avaient pas vraiment, ni un nom, ni une forme définie dans l'esprit de Shaw, et qu'elle ne voyait pas en plus, comment formuler tout ça avec des mots. Root la confrontait à son incapacité à exprimer ses pensées, ses sentiments.

Root constata que Shaw était sortie de son état apathique et qu'elle avait recouvré ses esprits. Elle se sentit soulagée. Elles pouvaient recommencer à échanger, par contre Shaw semblait vouloir lui parler et comme à son habitude se retrouvait complètement muette. Elle devait retourner ses idées dans sa tête, chercher quoi dire et surtout comment le dire. Root appréciait le courage dont Shaw faisait preuve dans ce genre de situation. Elle tentait une interaction sociale normale, et se retrouvait obligatoirement en état de faiblesse parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout ce genre rapport. Elle le savait très bien, en souffrait, mais essayait quand même. C'était touchant. Root devrait peut-être lui expliquer que ça ne servait à rien, en tout cas pas avec elle. Shaw ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'on pouvait parfois lire à livre ouvert en elle, qu'il n'y avait pas toujours besoin qu'elle dise les choses, qu'elle savait très bien les exprimer autrement. Même Finch, même Reese, peut-être même Fusco, savaient « lire » Shaw. Elle garderait toujours une part de mystère, mais ne serait jamais un mystère complet. Root sourit, Shaw pouvait parfois se montrer très naïve, c'était attendrissant. Shaw leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand elle surprit Root en train de sourire. Elle referma la bouche et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprendrait jamais Root, elle était parfois trop bizarre, mais elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Le miracle du sourire de Root.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

\- Toi, Sameen. Tu es parfois… vraiment très mignonne. Viens-là. »

Voilà. Du Root tout craché, elle avait l'art d'être parfois complètement décalée. Root s'approcha. Shaw recula.

« Root, je… tu sais, je… »

Root lui posa deux doigts sur les lèvres.

« Laisse tomber, Sam, ne dis rien. Si ce sont des excuses que tu veux me faire, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est à moi de t'en faire. Je me suis mal conduite envers toi. Je suis désolée, je ne supporte pas quand tu… quand tu abandonnes, quand j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus t'atteindre, que je te perds, que tu pars loin de moi. Je me sens impuissante.

\- Mais, Root… , commença Shaw écartant ses doigts de ses lèvres.

\- Bon, d'accord, Sameen, lui lança abruptement Root. Je veux bien de tes excuses, mais seulement si elles sont du genre de celles dont tu m'as gratifiée hier soir. »

Root pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Shaw se retrouva désemparée. La soirée commençait dramatiquement, Shaw se retrouvait avec une mâchoire qui la ferait souffrir au moins pendant deux jours, Root avait fugué elle ne savait où, hors d'elle-même et le tout s'achevait avec cette grande bringue lui tenant des propos licencieux destinés à amorcer son désir. Et il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour embraser Shaw quand elle se trouvait à proximité de Root. Le rappel de la soirée d'hier, de la nuit, du réveil, suffit à accélérer son rythme cardiaque, tout son corps se réveilla, se prépara, se tendit sous l'effet d'un désir impérieux. Elle sentait déjà les mains de Root sur elle, en elle, ses lèvres, sa bouche, explorer son corps dans ses moindres replis, son corps bouger, glisser sur le sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour mieux respirer, ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres de Root, elle vit son sourire s'épanouir. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

« Je vois que ma proposition te tente, Sameen. Et comme j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner moi-même, le reste de la nuit promet d'être intéressant, plaisanta Root en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu es insupportable.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir envie de me sauter dessus.

\- N'importe quoi, se défendit Shaw idiotement.

\- Sam, tes yeux n'arrêtent pas de glisser sur mes lèvres, tu te passes la langue machinalement sur les tiennes toutes les trois secondes pour te les mordre ensuite, tu serres et desserres les mains, tu commences à transpirer… et à sentir très bon. J'ai un très bon odorat, mon cœur. »

Root s'avança encore, Shaw recula. Root rit franchement.

« Tu vois pourquoi je trouve si mignonne ? J'adore quand tu fais ça, Sameen. De toute façon, je t'adore tout court. »

Root s'avança, Shaw recula encore, jusqu'à ce que Root finisse par la coincer contre un accoudoir du canapé.

« Et maintenant, Sam ? »

Root lui posa les mains sur les épaules et poussa suffisamment fort pour que Shaw soit déséquilibrée et bascule par-dessus l'accoudoir. Elle s'affala sur le canapé et recula. Root enjamba l'accoudoir et vint s'allonger sur Shaw. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y lut tout ce que Root avait envie d'y lire : désir pressant, attente impatiente et ce que Shaw ne savait pas pouvoir exprimer, quelque chose qui chez elle mêlait confiance, assurance, loyauté, attachement, violence, douceur, soumission et domination. Un ensemble de sentiments dont un autre avait jailli que Root avait décelé, soupçonné, dont Shaw n'était pas vraiment consciente, un sentiment qui dans les yeux de Shaw posés sur elle, lui explosait en pleine figure. Shaw l'aimait. C'était inscrit dans son regard. « C'est génial, pensa Root. » Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser, sa poitrine doubla de volume et le désir, l'amour, la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour Shaw l'embrasèrent. Shaw était immobile sous elle, haletante.

« Je t'aime, Sameen, souffla Root avant de lui fondre dessus. »

Elle l'embrassa et Shaw referma fermement ses bras sur elle, la collant contre elle. Le baiser dura, profond, passionné, puis Root sentit Shaw reculer, elle releva un peu la tête, interrogatrice.

« Tu as un drôle de goût. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la bière… et tu as été malade non ?

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu en parles ? Aime-moi, Sameen. Toute la nuit. Laisse tomber le reste. »

Ce n'était pas le genre de proposition que refuserait Shaw et elle laissa Root reprendre le baiser. Elle passa ses mains sur son dos et la caressa, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus suffisant. Elle fit comprendre à Root qu'elle voulait se relever. Root se redressa et Shaw se retrouva assise sous elle. Elles s'arrachèrent rapidement leurs hauts se retrouvant torse nu l'une contre l'autre. Shaw serra le bassin de Root contre son ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle baissa la tête et lui prit la pointe d'un sein entre les lèvres, la caressant doucement avec la langue. Les doigts de Root s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque, dans son dos. Elle balbutia son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Shaw fit glisser ses jambes par terre et tourna avec Root. Alors que sa bouche passait à l'autre sein, elle chercha des pieds la table basse, prit appui dessus et la repoussa brusquement, libérant de l'espace au pied du canapé. Elle voulait Root maintenant, entièrement, ici, tout de suite. Root gémissait, le sein gauche était à priori plus sensible que le droit, particulièrement sous la langue de Shaw. Shaw abandonna sa poitrine, plaça sa tête contre celle de Root, une main monta derrière sa tête, l'autre lui entoura fermement la taille, elle bascula vers l'avant. Quand elle sentit leur centre de gravité bien placé, elle se souleva du canapé Root serrée contre elle et l'amena doucement au sol.

Root, dès qu'elle sentit son dos toucher le sol, décida de reprendre les choses en main, elle attrapa Shaw et la retourna sous elle, Shaw surprise tomba un peu brusquement et se retrouva vite submergée. Root était déchaînée et ne lui laissa pas même une seconde de répit, elle finit de la déshabiller et se déshabilla elle-même impatiemment sans que Shaw n'eût une chance de pouvoir le faire. Ensuite Root prit possession de Shaw. Celle-ci s'abandonna, l'esprit embrouillé, à part s'accrocher à Root, répondre à ses baisers si elle l'embrassait, se tendre et se détendre au gré de ses mouvements, de gémir, crier et balbutier n'importe quoi, elle fut incapable d'initier le moindre mouvement. Elle bascula en hurlant. Root lui laissa dix secondes de répit et s'arrangea pour qu'elle gémisse, lui demandant si elle en voulait encore. Shaw resta silencieuse. Root lui arracha un nouveau gémissement plus fort cette fois. « Sam ? ». Shaw était incapable de répondre, pas avec ce qu'était en train de lui faire Root. Comment cette idiote voulait-elle qu'elle lui réponde ? Entre deux gémissements, elle lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa le plus gentiment qu'elle put. Après, elle bascula la tête en arrière, Root avait trouvé le rythme et la caresse exacte qui l'emmènerait là où Root voulait l'emmener et Shaw se fichait bien de savoir autre chose. Elle se laissa encore une fois emporter. Root se frottait contre elle, consumée par le plaisir qu'elle donnait à Shaw et par leur désirs mêlés l'un à l'autre. Le baiser de Shaw, doux, l'avait rendue à moitié tarée et elle accompagna Shaw quand elle cria une dernière fois avant de basculer, puis s'écroula sur elle le souffle coupé. Elle entendait le cœur de Shaw battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle déposa un court baiser dessus et laissa retomber sa tête.

« Root… euh… il y a… il y a un truc que… que je… Euh, tu sais… voilà, je voulais te dire que… »

Shaw balbutiait, cherchait ses mots. Samaritain s'était moqué d'elle, de son incapacité à déclarer ses sentiments. Elle s'était sentie humiliée. D'autant plus qu'il avait raison. Elle se sentait stupide et incapable de dire quoi que se soit. De dire ça surtout, parce qu'elle n'identifiait pas ce à quoi cela correspondait réellement. Elle ne trouvait pas de connexions entre la signification des mots qu'elle était censée dire et ce qu'elle ressentait. Root se hissa jusqu'à elle, l'embrassa doucement et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, elle fit en sorte de s'installer pour que sa bouche se retrouve près de son oreille.

« Sameen, ce n'est pas la peine de me dire ça, de te forcer à le dire si ça n'a pas de sens pour toi. Et... ce que tu veux réellement me dire, je le sais déjà. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Sam, c'est ce que j'aime aussi en toi. Reste comme tu es, Sameen, je t'aime comme ça. ».

Elle se releva pour regarder Shaw. Elle la trouva bien trop sérieuse. Elle sentait bien trop bon, luisait bien trop de transpiration pour être aussi sérieuse. Il était temps de la dérider.

« Mes excuses t'ont plu ? Ou en exiges-tu encore ? lui demanda-t-elle lascivement.

\- Laisse tomber les excuses, Root. Y en a plus besoin, répondit Shaw sourdement.

\- Oh, tu veux arrêter, alors ?

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu serais bien embêtée si je te disais oui.

\- Tout dépend de quelle serait la proposition de remplacement.

\- Je n'en vois pas de meilleure te concernant.

\- Tu m'échangerais toi, contre un bon steak ou un beau flingue ?

\- Mouais, pourquoi pas, la provoqua Shaw. »

Root l'embrassa et ses mains lui arrachèrent un râle de plaisir.

« Menteuse !

\- J'avoue. Viens, maintenant. »

Shaw reprit l'initiative, Root résista, reprit la main. Elles luttèrent un moment puis s'accordèrent, c'était moins amusant, mais leur plaisir n'en fut que décuplé. Elles s'harmonisèrent et si Shaw l'avait pu, si Root l'avait supporté, elles seraient allées ensemble au bout de la nuit, trempées de sueur, éperdues, accrochées l'une à l'autre. Mais lors d'une pause dans leurs ébats, Shaw s'endormit sur elle et Root épuisée ne tenta ni de la retenir, ni de la relancer. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos, Shaw ronflait légèrement. C'était agréable, elle sentait la vibration résonner dans sa poitrine. C'était reposant. Elle demanda à la Machine de monter le chauffage. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de bouger et de briser cet instant magique. Magique, c'était ça. Elle resta enveloppée dans la chaleur dégagé par Shaw, baignée dans son odeur puissante et sucrée. Et bercée par son souffle sonore, elle sombra doucement dans un sommeil peuplé de musique et de couleur, savourant pleinement son bien-être, son bonheur. Heureuse.


	11. Une journée presque tranquille

_Journée, presque, tranquille à la maison._

 _._

* * *

 _Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour sa relecture et ses mises en garde... techniques ou stylistiques._

 _Les_ « _Guest_ » _aussi, mystérieux, mais forts aimables._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre XI**

* * *

.

.

.

Au milieu de la nuit, Root se réveilla et instinctivement ses mains se portèrent sur le dos de Shaw et commencèrent à la caresser. Celle-ci releva la tête et sa bouche commença à tracer un chemin, remontant lentement le long du cou de Root. Elle alterna, baisers légers, succions, la mordilla prudemment, utilisa aussi sa langue. Cela suffit à déclencher de multiples réactions chez Root qui allèrent du gémissement, à une tension qui lui fit arquer tout le dos et partir la tête en arrière. Elle bascula Shaw sur le côté, referma une main dans ses cheveux et lui tira la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'user de force, Shaw répondit à son invitation à peine eut-elle amorcé son mouvement.

Elles jouèrent un moment avec leurs lèvres, leur langues, seule la pression de leurs doigts refermés sur le corps de l'autre montrait qu'elles ne pourraient pas longtemps se contenter d'un simple baiser aussi excitant fût-il. Root décrocha la première, elle poussa Shaw sur le dos, sa bouche descendit sur sa poitrine, une main partit, glissa plus bas sur la hanche de Shaw, la serra entre ses doigts puis continua sur ses fesses et vint agripper l'arrière de sa cuisse. Shaw gémit et sa jambe vint s'enrouler autour de Root. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa Root passer d'un sein à l'autre, continuer à la caresser, à alimenter son désir, puis quand elle n'y tint plus, elle la tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elles gémirent ensemble sous le baiser et leur transpiration se mêla emplissant leurs narines de l'odeur de chacune d'entre elles. Shaw rebascula Root sous elle, rompit le baiser et commença à descendre. Root la retint et lui murmura le souffle court :

« Ensemble, Sameen, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. »

Shaw plongea la tête dans son cou et se décala légèrement sur le corps de Root. Leurs mains descendirent de concert, Shaw s'accrocha à l'épaule de Root avec celle qui lui restait, Root plaça la sienne sur sa nuque. Les deux gémirent et se tendirent dès la première caresse, ensuite elles se laissèrent emporter. Tout leur corps se mit à onduler, elles s'embrassèrent quand elles en trouvaient encore le souffle, ou se contentaient de poser leurs lèvres sur ce qu'elles trouvaient de peau à proximité de leur bouche. Elles basculèrent une première fois, presque simultanément, elle soufflèrent quelques secondes, leurs mains étaient remontées, puis sans que Root et Shaw ne se soient consultées, elles redescendirent et elles repartirent ensemble. Après qu'elles aient basculé une deuxième fois, comme un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, Shaw s'endormit sur Root. Root eut à peine le temps de refermer ses bras sur elle avant de la rejoindre dans son sommeil.

Quand Root se réveilla une nouvelle fois, il faisait jour. Elle était allongée sur le flanc, une de ses mains reposait sur la hanche de Shaw, sa tête sur un de ses bras et elle sentait une des mains de Shaw refermée sur son épaule, l'autre lui caressait doucement d'un doigt léger, la clavicule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Shaw ne la regardait pas, elle l'embrassa pour attirer son attention, Shaw leva les yeux sur elle, puis ils retournèrent détailler le corps de Root. Elle s'écarta un peu.

« Tu joues au docteur, Sam ? la taquina Root.

\- Ce n'est pas très joli, constata Shaw sombrement. »

Root lui caressa l'épaule, là où s'étalait un énorme hématome virant au jaune au milieu duquel trônait encore visible quatre jours plus tard, la marque de ses dents.

« Tu n'as rien à m'envier, mon cœur, déclara gentiment Root. »

Shaw reposa ses yeux sur elle. Root lui sourit et eut le plaisir de voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Shaw. Root adorait son sourire, il changeait entièrement sa physionomie et elle la trouvait craquante quand elle souriait. Root avait toujours été séduite par ce qu'exprimait Shaw à travers son sourire, une joie simple, du plaisir enthousiaste, son humour et même parfois et c'était ce que préférait Root, la complicité qu'elle ressentait avec la personne à laquelle elle dédiait son sourire. Et mieux encore, car si Shaw souriait parfois peu celui-ci se transmettait toujours à son regard et il se mettait à briller. Elle passa un pouce sous sa mâchoire.

« C'est douloureux ?

\- Oui

\- Désolée.

\- Tu as une bonne droite, je suis impressionnée, tu m'as presque mise K.O.

\- En même temps, ça t'a réveillée. »

La physionomie de Shaw s'assombrit et elle détourna la tête. Root lui reprit délicatement le menton et lui tourna la tête vers elle, elle l'embrassa doucement.

« C'est okay, Sam, c'est fini. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je sais que tu as été malade.

\- N'importe quoi… Tu m'as inspirée sur le coup. »

Root vit l'inquiétude voiler le regard de Shaw. L'inquiétude et la surprise. Apparemment Root avait vu juste concernant le SAS et Shaw n'imaginait pas Root suivre un chemin, un exemple aussi… radical ? Violent ? Dépravé ?

« T'inquiète, mon cœur, je ne suis pas allée au bout. Je ne pourrais jamais, même par dépit, aller… euh… comment dirais-tu toi ? Baiser ? C'est ça ? Donc, baiser avec qui que soit, si je t'ai sous la main. Je me suis donc contentée d'un peu de sang et de quelques bouteilles de bières. »

Shaw blêmit. Son estomac se contracta comme sous l'effet d'un coup violent. Les propos de Root lui firent l'effet d'une douche glacée. Celle-ci la connaissait très bien, son côté sombre et stupide ne lui avait même pas échappé. Que Root se soit laissée aller à suivre son exemple, lui déplut. Root ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment et qu'elle ait opté pour se genre de comportement révélait qu'elle avait complètement perdu pied. Shaw en était la cause, elle le savait. C'était terrifiant. Root vit qu'elle était allée trop loin, elle n'avait pas voulu la blesser, seulement la taquiner. Elle réalisa que sa plaisanterie n'était pas drôle, qu'elle était insultante. Elle avait aussi malhonnêtement tenter de se justifier à ses propres yeux et de se trouver des excuses.

« Excuse-moi, Sameen, je ne voulais pas… J'étais furieuse, j'ai pris la Ducati, j'ai tué un tas de types dans une planque de Samaritain et bu je ne sais combien de bouteilles de bière, j'ai été malade en rentrant et ça m'a calmée. J'ai été injuste avec toi.

\- Descendre des connards ne fait de mal à personne et ça détend toujours. Quand à ta cuite, ça te fera une bonne leçon. Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas boire de la bière, surtout quand elle conduit une moto comme celles que tu possèdes. »

Root la regarda, Shaw lui adressa une moue de sympathie et Root lui sourit timidement en retour. Shaw lui plaqua un baiser sur la bouche.

« Je te pensais pas si stupide, Root, tarée oui. Mais stupide ?

\- Tu déteins sur moi, Sam, lâcha en souriant Root, sa bonne humeur revenue.

\- D'où ta droite assassine, c'est ça ?

\- Absolument ! répliqua Root très fière.

\- Dis, Root, où as-tu mis le sac que j'avais avec moi hier soir ? demanda Shaw considérant le sujet comme clos.

\- Je l'ai laissé dans l'entrée. »

.

Shaw se leva et partit chercher son sac. Root en avait pris soin la veille au soir, mais n'en avait pas vérifié le contenu. Un objet lourd, une arme avait-elle soupçonné. Certainement ce que Shaw était allée récupérer à Bronxville. La Machine lui avait déclaré que l'objet lui était destiné. Quand elle vit revenir Shaw elle n'en eut aucun doute, celle-ci rayonnait de contentement, elle jubilait d'avance d'offrir son « cadeau » à Root. Elle posa le sac sur la table basse et l'ouvrit. Root en profita pour récupérer ses affaires de nuit et se rhabiller, elle n'était pas spécialement pudique, mais se retrouver nue, par terre au milieu de son salon sans même un drap pour la couvrir un tant soit peu, lui semblait inconvenant. Shaw par contre se mouvait avec aisance et rien ne trahissait la moindre gêne chez elle, être habillée ou pas, paraissait lui être complètement indifférent. Elle sortit l'arme du sac et l'installa par terre devant Root, elle s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle.

« Regarde ! lui déclara-t-elle radieuse, je t'ai trouvé un SRS de chez Desert Tactical. Un SRS A1 en plus. Il est pratiquement neuf, Faulkner ne s'en est servi qu'à deux occasions. D'ailleurs, quand je l'ai descendu, il était équipé d'un APR 338. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait choisi celui-ci. C'est une bonne arme, mais elle pèse dix kilos et est encombrante. Le SRS est bien mieux pour opérer discrètement. C'est une arme vraiment géniale. »

Root s'approcha, elle dut reconnaître que le SRS semblait être une belle arme, plein de promesses.

« Ce modèle est de trente centimètres plus court que les autres modèles de fusil de précision que tu peux trouver sur le marché. Ce qui est génial, c'est que tu as un châssis, ici c'est un châssis rifle, et tu as la possibilité de moduler ton fusil comme tu veux. Changer la culasse, le canon, les chargeurs. Du coup, en moins d'une minute, il est possible de convertir ton arme comme tu le souhaites, d'utiliser des munitions de calibre 308 Winch, 300 Winch magnum, 338 Lapua Magnum et même du 6,4x45 Lapua. Je n'ai pas trouvé tous les kits de conversion chez Faulkner, mais tu as à ta disposition le calibre 308 Winch avec un canon de vingt-deux pouces et le 338 Lapua Magnum avec un canon de vingt-six pouces, il est plus long, mais pas plus lourd et la portée utile passe de huit cent yards à mille neuf cents yards. En plus quel que soit le calibre choisi, l'arme peut être utilisée à courte distance, ça défonce tout, efficacité garantie. Préfère quand même la configuration 308 Winch, plus courte dans ces cas-là. De tout façon, tout en restant un fusil de précision, tu posséderas en cas de combats rapprochés, même s'il pèse un kilo de plus, une arme plus courte et plus maniable qu'un M16 par exemple… Et si tu en as envie, je pourrais toujours te trouver les autres kits de conversion pour le compléter. »

Elle leva les yeux sur Root en souriant, puis reprit son exposé. Root s'était laissée gagner par l'enthousiasme de Shaw, pour l'arme, pour ses spécificités d'abord. Elle n'était pas aussi obsédée par les armes que Shaw, mais elle appréciait détenir des armes efficientes, de bonne qualité. Elle les avait toujours choisies avec beaucoup d'attention et en prenait le plus grand soin. Cela s'était révélé indispensable lorsqu'elle louait ses services de tueuse à gages. Elle avait toujours visé l'excellence quoiqu'elle entreprenne et son matériel avait toujours été le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver sur le marché… qu'il soit noir ou pas. Ensuite, Shaw avait clairement monté toute cette histoire de récupération pour elle.

.

À plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait mise en garde contre l'utilisation du Ludis, qu'elle trouvait trop lent, même si elle avait semblé s'amuser avec. Elle lui avait parlé d'un 338. Shaw avait pris l'initiative de demander son aide à La Machine et elles avaient certainement dû d'abord sélectionner l'arme, Shaw avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était pratiquement neuve, puis mis au point l'opération de récupération. Opération qui avait failli mal tourner, très mal tourner. Pourtant Shaw n'avait à aucun moment renoncé à son idée, et malgré le piège tendu par Samaritain, le traumatisme qu'il lui avait infligé, sa fuite éperdue dans les égouts, son décrochage, Shaw n'avait pas abandonné ce qu'elle était allée chercher. Elle avait bien récupéré le SRS et ne s'en était jamais séparée tout le long de son errance.

« Tout ça pour moi, pensa Root, pour me l'offrir, pour me faire plaisir. »

Shaw ne le reconnaîtrait peut-être pas, mais cela avait été son intention.

« … Tout a vraiment été soigné dans la conception de ce fusil, même les matériaux. Tu ne trouveras rien de mieux, il reste précis et opérationnel quelles que soient les conditions climatiques ou météorologiques. J'aurais bien aimé en avoir un quand j'étais en Afghanistan. Je me suis retrouvée une ou deux fois avec des armes inopérantes, bouffées par le sable, la poussière et la chaleur. J'étais furieuse. Je peux te dire qu'au magasin ils l'ont senti passer. Le seul truc, il n'est pas à 100 % conçu pour être utilisé par des gauchers. Mais tu es droitière pour le tir au fusil, non ? »

Root confirma.

« Tiens, approche-toi, reprit Shaw, je vais te montrer comment on effectue une conversion.

\- Ça te dérange si je me place derrière-toi ?

\- Si tu vois bien, non. »

Root se leva et s'installa, Shaw entre ses jambes. Elle était plus grande et le menton posé sur l'épaule de Shaw elle observa avec attention celle-ci démonter l'arme, jusqu'à ne laisser que le châssis nu. Shaw plaça les deux canons l'un à côté de l'autre puis fit de même avec les culasses et les chargeurs, expliquant à Root lesquels correspondaient au montage du 308 Winchester et lesquels au 338 Lapua Magnum. Elle monta alors le 308 Winchester, expliquant chaque étape à Root. Quand ce fut fait, elle l'épaula.

« Tu vois c'est simple, dans cette configuration, le fusil est assez léger et très maniable, tu l'essaieras après, je vais te montrer comment le reconfigurer en un temps record . »

En moins d'une minute tout en commentant chacun de ses mouvements Shaw transforma le fusil en 338 Lapua Magnum. Sa dextérité fascina Root. Elle avait même oublié qu'elle avait Shaw complètement nue entre ses jambes, absorbée par sa manipulation de l'arme et ses explications concises et précises.

« Bon, à toi maintenant. Tu as des questions ?

\- Non

\- T'as tout compris ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Okay, vas-y. »

Shaw se dégagea de Root et se rassit à l'équerre de celle-ci, pour vérifier si elle suivait correctement les consignes qu'elle lui avait données. Root la regarda un instant. La situation lui parut tout à coup saugrenue. Toutes deux assises par terre entre la table basse et le canapé, dans son salon, devant une arme de guerre, lancées dans des exercices de montage et de démontage, elle en tenue de nuit, Shaw nue, concentrée et attentive. Que sa nudité puisse troubler Root ou être inadaptée à l'activité dans laquelle Shaw s'était lancée ne semblait absolument pas lui être venu à l'esprit. Root s'abstint de lancer une plaisanterie qui lui brûlait les lèvres et choisit de rester sérieuse. Shaw lui lançait l'air de rien, un défi. Root avait admiré sa démonstration et écouté avec intérêt son exposé. Elle connaissait ce modèle, mais ne l'avait jamais manipulé. Shaw montrait un enthousiasme communicatif pour sa trouvaille. Root savait que la meilleure façon de lui faire plaisir était qu'elle se montre digne de son cadeau et elle n'avait aucune envie de la décevoir.

« Attends. Hé, tu peux la chronométrer ? Root, je peux te faire confiance ? Tu me donneras ton temps sans tricher ?

\- Sam !

\- Quoi ? Je n'aime pas ne pas contrôler les choses.

\- Va chercher une oreillette, alors. J'ai laissé celle que tu portais hier sur une tablette dans la salle de bain, au dessus du lavabo.

\- D'accord, attends-moi, j'y vais. »

Root la suivit du regard quand elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était incroyable, si elles continuaient comme ça, elle pourrait bientôt proposer à Shaw de se faire poser un implant… Elle rêvait peut-être là. Mais vu la façon dont les événements avaient tourné d'abord entre elle et Shaw, puis plus incroyable peut-être encore, entre Shaw et la Machine, tout fantasme méritait de se réaliser, aucun d'être rejeté dans les limbes de l'impossibilité.

.

Shaw revint, traversant l'espace d'un pas souple, Root se demanda quand elle déciderait de s'habiller, si elle y penserait à un moment ou à un autre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Shaw si… nature. Elle rougit légèrement, se trouvant complètement coincée pour le coup, et tout à coup très consciente des atouts dévoilés par Shaw devant ses yeux. Mais Shaw la ramena, sitôt revenue, à des préoccupations moins libidineuses et beaucoup plus matérielles.

« C'est okay, Root, quand tu es prête tu y vas. Le but ce n'est pas la vitesse au départ, je préfère que tu sois lente et que l'arme soit bien montée. Pour la vitesse on verra après.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais été instructeur.

\- Un bon officier a toujours en lui un instructeur qui sommeille, il vérifie toujours l'efficience de ses hommes s'il veut que tout le monde revienne vivant. Je ne pars jamais avec quelqu'un sans avoir évalué par moi-même ses compétences. Je me fous des dossiers et des rapports des autres. J'ai déjà viré des gars ou des filles dotés de notes de service mirobolantes. Que ça n'ait pas plu à la hiérarchie ou au gars concerné, ça m'était complètement égal. Allez, vas-y maintenant. Tu montes d'abord le 308 Winchester, le chrono s'arrête quand tu le tiens prête à tirer. »

Shaw lui donna le top de départ et Root monta le fusil. Une fois qu'elle l'eût épaulé, elle sourit. Le fusil s'avérait aussi agréable que Shaw le lui avait promis et son score-temps s'élevait à 47 secondes.

« Ne sois pas si fière de toi, ce n'est pas le B+ que tu vises, tu dois obtenir un A+. Ne bouge pas. Au prochain top, tu changes la configuration. Prête ? Top ! »

L'histoire du B+ rappela à Root, un conseil qu'elle avait donné à Shaw quand elle l'avait briffée lorsqu'elle avait rejoint la bande de cambrioleurs de Roméo, Shaw ne l'avait apparemment pas oublié. Elle avait compris le système de montage du SRS et exécuta le changement de configuration avec dextérité. Cinquante huit secondes. Elle rayonnait et jeta un regard du coin de l'œil à Shaw.

« Pas mal non ?

\- Mouais, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on va voir ce que tu vaux vraiment. »

Shaw se pencha pour attraper son débardeur. Root se demanda un instant si Shaw allait enfin s'habiller, mais celle-ci se leva, passa derrière elle et s'accroupit.

« Démonte-le. Et range correctement toutes les pièces devant toi. Regarde-les bien. C'est bon ? Tu vas recommencer les mêmes opérations les yeux bandés. Tu dois pouvoir monter et démonter ton arme dans le noir. Ne te plante pas. À chaque faute, je te sanctionne. D'abord, tu vas le monter en configuration Lapua, tu l'épaules, tu maintiens ta position jusqu'à ce que je te donne un top, et tu le reconfigures en Winch, tu l'épaules et à mon signal, tu le démontes entièrement. Fais gaffe, au démontage, je veux qu'à la fin tous les éléments soient organisés devant toi comme ils le sont maintenant.

« Tu entends quoi par : « je te sanctionne » ?

\- Ça ! répondit Shaw en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le coin de la mâchoire.

\- Tu te fous de moi, Shaw ? lui lança Root tournant la tête pour la regarder.

\- Ne commets pas d'erreur, il te t'arrivera rien.

\- Un jour je te ferai payer ton arrogance d'officier à la con.

\- Je suis impatiente de voir ça, répliqua Shaw lui adressant une moue de défi. En attendant voyons comment tu vas te débrouiller. Je te laisse trente secondes pour prendre tes marques, après je te bande les yeux. T'auras vingts secondes supplémentaires pour visualiser les éléments posés devant toi et je te donnerai le top départ. Au fait, toi, la boîte de conserve, tu ne l'aides pas. Pas question de tricher, compris ? »

Root se concentra, enfin essaya.

La dernière phrase de Shaw l'avait prise au dépourvu. Shaw était en train d'intégrer La Machine dans la moindre de ses actions, c'était complètement… inattendu ? Déconcertant ? Réjouissant ? Qu'importe **,** Root était aux anges. Sa concentration l'abandonna à peu près complètement, quand Shaw lui recouvrit la tête avec son débardeur. Ses narines s'emplirent de l'odeur puissante dont Shaw l'avait imprégnée la veille. Elle entendit trop tard le top départ, commit trois fautes, qui furent toutes sanctionnées. Elle abandonna au milieu du deuxième montage et reposa l'arme devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Root ?

\- Sam, je… je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas avec ce truc sur mon nez. On recommence si tu veux, mais change-moi de bandeau.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Tu as été complètement nulle là.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer avec…

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Euh, c'est ton débardeur, Sameen… il… euh… »

Root hésitait, c'était idiot, mais elle craignait que Shaw se moque d'elle si elle lui avouait que son odeur la troublait. Admettre aussi clairement à Shaw son emprise sur elle, l'intimidait.

« Écoute-moi attentivement, Root. Je pourrais très bien te troubler autrement qu'avec ma simple odeur, lui murmura sourdement Shaw à l'oreille, tout en glissant une main autour de sa taille, ce qui n'empêchera pas que tu devras monter et démonter ce fichu fusil sans une hésitation. Alors maintenant, tu vas garder ce bandeau sur les yeux et me faire un sans-faute. Je sais que tu en es capable, alors fais-le. Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir, Root ?

\- Non, articula difficilement Root alors qu'elle sentit la main de Shaw se glisser dans son short.

\- Bien. Concentre-toi alors. »

Shaw retira sa main, leva le bandeau de Root pour qu'elle recommence l'exercice depuis le début. Root secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Shaw l'avait coincée. Elle se révélait bien plus fine que Root ne l'avait présumé. Elle souffla profondément et se prépara. Shaw exigeait vraiment beaucoup d'elle et le pire, c'est que celle-ci en était parfaitement consciente. Shaw savait mettre à profit son environnement, la moindre occasion pour servir au mieux à la réalisation de ses objectifs. Elle avait décidé de tester Root et l'avait confrontée aux pires conditions. Elle connaissait Root et savait qu'au milieu du danger, du bruit, de l'urgence d'une situation, des coups de feu, celle-ci était parfaitement capable de garder la tête froide. Elle n'avait peut-être pas calculé que lui mettre son débardeur sous le nez la troublerait, mais elle s'en était tout suite aperçue et avait immédiatement mis à profit cette faiblesse chez Root. « Top ! ». Cette fois-ci, elle commit un sans faute.

« Pas mal. Recommence, j'aimerais que tu passes sous les deux minutes.

\- Sam ! protesta Root

\- Vas-y. »

Root s'exécuta, elle avait retrouvé son calme, connaissait maintenant l'arme et au premier essai, elle accomplit l'objectif que lui avait donné Shaw. Elle releva le débardeur sur son front et tourna la tête vers Shaw qui se tenait toujours derrière elle.

« C'était bien ? Tu es contente ?

\- Mouais, je pense que tu peux faire mieux quand même.

\- Et toi, Sam ? Tu ferais mieux que moi ? la défia Root.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua Shaw. »

Root se poussa laissant sa place à Shaw. Celle-ci s'installa à genoux. Elle arracha le débardeur à Root et se le noua autour de la tête. Elle battit Root de deux secondes et la toisa d'un air triomphant. Root ne s'avoua pas battue pour autant, elle reprit le débardeur, poussa Shaw et recommença. Elle gagna une seconde. Vexée Shaw, se replaça face au SRS. À peine s'était-elle noué le débardeur sur les yeux, qu'elle sentit Root s'installer derrière son dos et se coller à elle. Root lui caressa doucement la poitrine et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres dans le cou.

« On va voir ce dont tu es capable si on te rajoute un petit handicap à toi aussi. »

Shaw se troubla et perdit du temps au premier montage, puis elle oublia la main insistante sur sa poitrine et les doigts traçant son prénom sur son ventre. Elle récupéra son retard lors du changement de configuration et du démontage final. Égalité. À la seconde près. Shaw demanda à la machine le décompte en dixième de seconde. Égalité. Au centième. Égalité. Elle accusa La Machine de tricher. Root s'écarta d'elle et éclata de rire, la taxant de mauvaise joueuse. Shaw se renfrogna, reprochant à Root et sa boîte de conserve de se liguer contre elle. Root la serra impétueusement dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement sur la joue.

« Merci, Sameen, c'est un très joli cadeau. Il me plaît beaucoup.

\- C'est vrai ? l'interrogea Shaw sans même chercher à se dégager d'une étreinte aussi démonstrative.

\- Absolument. »

Un sourire enfantin s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Shaw. Il offrait un contraste frappant avec son corps musclé, son corps constellé de cicatrices, ses traits marqués, l'arme de guerre à ses pieds. La beauté de Shaw. Tout ce qu'aimait Root chez elle. Elle regrettait ne pas l'avoir rencontrée plus tôt, sa vie aurait été plus belle, plus pleine. Mais elle l'avait maintenant. Un peu cassée, mais tellement… Root d'habitude si caustique, si prompte à mettre un nom sur chaque chose, sur chaque idée, chaque sentiment, ne savait même plus comment définir Shaw. Elle ne lui donnerait plus aucune chance de filer. Si Shaw voulait rester avec elle, elle la garderait auprès d'elle, elle la suivrait n'importe où, la protégerait contre Samaritain, contre elle-même, contre la vie, contre n'importe quoi. Ensemble, elles écriraient une nouvelle page de l'Histoire, de leur histoire. Root était prête à écrire une saga entière, qu'importaient les coups qu'elle ne manquerait pas de se prendre, si quand elle tendait la main Shaw était là pour la lui attraper, si elle voyait ses yeux briller, son sourire fleurir, quand elle la regarderait. Shaw était une promesse, elle ne la laisserait pas passer.

L'estomac de Shaw émit un gargouillement.

« Mon officier-instructeur de service, mérite une pause-déjeuner ! plaisanta Root. Tu n'as pas dîné hier soir, si ?

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai plus grand-chose, tu patienterais le temps que j'aille faire quelques courses ou tu préfères que je passe une commande ?

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Un café et quelques toast te satisferaient pour l'instant ? J'ai envie de cuisiner, mais on ne mangera pas avant... une heure et il n'est que dix heures.

\- Je tiendrai. Et un double-café fera l'affaire, pas trop corsé.

\- D'accord, je te prépare ça. Tu désires quelque chose de particulier à manger ?

\- Non.

\- À boire ?

\- Bof, répondit Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh ! Deviendrais-tu sage, Sam ?

\- Ça fera la moyenne avec toi, répliqua Shaw avec une moue entendue

\- Très drôle ! J'y vais.

\- Root, avant de partir apporte-moi les armes dont tu t'es servies hier soir, si tu as pensé à les ramener… »

Shaw se moquait d'elle, Root ne protesta pas, elle reconnaissait qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle alla chercher ses armes dans la salle de bain. Elle en profita pour ouvrir la machine à laver. Elle étendrait le linge en revenant. Puis elle passa se choisir une tenue dans le dressing, récupéra un kit de nettoyage pour les Glock, s'habilla et rapporta les armes et le kit à Shaw. Elle lui prépara son café et s'en fit couler un pour elle.

« Sam, du poisson ça t'ira ? Tu auras assez à manger ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu fais avec.

\- Je peux préparer une entrée et des tagliatelles, après il y du fromage et je peux passer chercher un dessert dans une pâtisserie française. Tu aimes leurs gâteaux ?

\- Les tartes.

\- Je n'aime pas trop celles qu'ils proposent à New-York.

\- Prends un gâteau, alors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Prends ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance.

\- La prochaine fois, je te ferai une tarte, je suis assez douée en pâtisserie.

\- En quoi n'es-tu pas douée, Root ? Explique-moi.

\- Je suis touchée par le compliment, Sam. Merci. »

Root lui apporta son café et le posa sur la table basse. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et but tranquillement le sien, les yeux fixé sur les épaules de Shaw. Elle rapporta sa tasse à la cuisine, la lava rapidement et retraversa le salon. Avant de s'éclipser, elle se retourna vers Shaw.

« Oh, une dernière chose, Sameen, avant de partir…

\- Mmm, se contenta de lâcher Shaw occupée à démonter le deuxième Glock.

\- Si tu veux vraiment manger, tâche de changer de tenue avant mon retour… Tu m'as occupé l'esprit avec le SRS jusqu'à maintenant, mais en rentrant je ne crois pas que tu pourras encore me détourner de… tes charmes si... généreusement exposés… »

Shaw releva brusquement la tête, regarda Root. Celle-ci lui dédia une moue appréciative laissant ses yeux glisser tout le long de son corps. Shaw se figea, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les pièces qu'elle tenait en main, elle prit brutalement conscience de son corps et rougit furieusement. Elle s'efforça de garder une expression neutre, mais c'était trop tard. Root leva les sourcils en souriant, Shaw, bravache, soutint son regard.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, mon cœur, je t'assure que j'ai appré…

\- Root, dégage ! Tout de suite.

\- À tout de suite mon cœur.

\- Fous le camp ! »

Root sortit de chez elle en riant. Elle avait pris les clefs de la Bentley. Elle se déplacerait moins vite qu'en moto, mais ses achats arriveraient en parfait état, ce que ne lui garantissait pas un transport sur une moto.

.

Root rayonnait de joie, elle se sentait sur un petit nuage, la matinée l'avait enchantée et elle oublia les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées la nuit dernière. Le côté maniaco-dépressif de son comportement ne lui échappa pas, mais si elle ne voulait pas devenir complètement folle ou sombrer dans la plus noire dépression, elle devait savoir profiter des moments de bonheur qui s'offraient à elle, qu'elle partageait depuis une semaine avec Shaw… entre deux crises. Elle s'installa dans la Bentley. Elle n'avait pas choisi la facilité pour ce matin. Mais depuis les repas préparés par Shaw à Vermillon, elles avaient mangé n'importe quoi. Root avait bien eu droit à un bon repas hier soir en compagnie des Mandvi, mais ce qu'elle planifiait c'était un déjeuner agréable en compagnie de Shaw, pour Shaw. Elle avait envie de cuisiner pour elle. Et puis elle avait apprécié les repas qu'elles avaient pris ensemble à Vermillon. Ils s'était déroulés dans le silence, le moment avait été calme, serein. Root s'était sentie détendue et Shaw lui avait paru de même. Elle désirait retrouver cette sensation. Offrir une pause à Shaw.

Plus que ça en fait. Peut-être que Shaw n'y serait pas sensible, mais Root lorsqu'elle avait occupé des postes de commis de cuisine d'abord puis de saucière, de second, dans des restaurants parfois réputés, avait appris que la cuisine pouvait s'apparenter à un véritable acte d'amour. D'abord envers les produits préparés, les plats préparés, mais aussi et surtout, envers ceux à qui ils étaient destinés. Certains chefs vivaient la cuisine, la pâtisserie comme un acte sensuel, amoureux. Cela lui avait d'abord paru étrange, puis elle s'était laissée gagner par leur philosophie. Mais en dehors des missions au cours desquelles elle incarnait une personne dont le poste avait un rapport avec un métier de bouche, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'exercer ses talents. Avoir Shaw sous son toit lui en fournissait une.

.

Elle se rendit d'abord à la Dominique Ansel Bakery, dans Lower Manhattan. La pâtisserie du Français était réputée pour être l'une des meilleures de New-York. Tout était fait-maison, et même si les recettes avaient souvent été adaptées aux goûts des New-Yorkais, même si Ansel ne pouvait rivaliser avec des chefs comme Pierre Hermé ou Christophe Michalak, Root retrouvait chez lui le goût des pâtisseries qu'on trouvait dans les meilleures boutiques parisiennes. Elle composa un assortiment qu'elle espérait pouvoir répondre aux goûts de Shaw : des Mini Me's cake, des Paris-New-York, une version du Kouign-Amann selon Ancel, une boîte de short-bread à la cannelle et une boîte de cannelés de Bordeaux. Ça faisait beaucoup, mais elle était sûre que si Shaw aimait, elle aurait assez d'appétit pour tout manger et puis elle préférait prévoir large. Elle rangea soigneusement la boîte dans le coffre de la voiture, regarda autour d'elle et eut soudain une inspiration. Elle referma la voiture et partit à pied un peu plus loin. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard et un grand sac rejoignit ses achats de chez Ancel.

Elle reprit le volant, il fallait qu'elle passe chez le poissonnier. Ce n'était pas loin, sur la 9th Avenue. En général, elle se servait à The Lobster Place quand elle n'avait pas le temps de se rendre au grand marché nouvellement installé dans le Bronx. The Lobster Place proposait un large choix de marchandises et les produits manquaient rarement de fraîcheur. Elle consulta l'heure sur le tableau de bord. Il était déjà près de 11h20. Shaw était seule depuis presque une heure et demie. Elle se retint de demander à La Machine de ses nouvelles. Mettre Shaw sous surveillance relèverait vite de l'ingérence, de l'obsession, un piège tentant que Root voulait éviter. Elle espérait que cette fois, Shaw la contacterait si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle boucla rapidement ses achats au Lobster Place, après avoir passé en revue dans sa tête diverses recettes qu'elle connaissait et s'être décidée pour une recette qui demandait peu de temps de préparation et des ingrédients, soit qu'elle avait chez elle, soit faciles à trouver : du « Thon mi-cuit aux condiments et aux épices ». Il lui fallait juste deux pavés de thon, des citrons jaunes, un citron vert, de la salade et un concombre, elle avait tout le reste chez elle. Elle choisit le thon avec soin, bien épais, bien frais. Elle le prit avec la peau, elle se chargerait elle-même de la retirer. Elle acheta aussi une livre de crevettes pour l'entrée et se rendit chez un petit primeur installé à proximité. Elle était en train de choisir ses citrons quand Shaw la contacta.

« Root ?

\- Sam ?

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis à Manhattan près de la 9th Street.

\- Tu rentres bientôt ?

\- Je serai là dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Sameen, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

\- ….

\- Sam ? Ça va ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Root, s'il te plaît, rentre.

\- Shaw, où es-tu là ?

\- Dans ta chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu es assise par terre ?

\- Oui.

\- Parle-moi, Sam. Raconte-moi quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi, parle-moi juste. Raconte-moi un souvenir d'enfance, une intervention qui t'a marquée quand tu étais médecin, une histoire de Marines, une mission pour l'ISA, un livre que tu aimes, n'importe quoi, Sameen, juste parle-moi. Reste avec moi, j'arrive.

\- Euh…

\- Sam, ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu es capable de parler pendant une demi-heure, tu l'as fait ce matin, alors vas-y. Passionne-moi pour une de tes aventures, impressionne-moi.

\- D'accord. »

Shaw se lança dans la narration d'un week-end prolongé qu'elle avait passé avec son père. Elle avait sept ans, ils venaient de rentrer du Qatar et il l'avait emmenée assister à un match de base-ball. Celui-ci opposait les Mets de New York aux Cardinals de Saint Louis. Shaw et son père supportaient les Mets. Il l'avait invitée à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Le match avait eu lieu le 14 avril au Busch Memorial Stadium de Saint Louis. C'était un vendredi, et Shaw avait séché les cours du mercredi, du jeudi et du vendredi. Son père lui avait inventé une excuse bidon. Shaw se souvenait que sa mère avait été furieuse de l'apprendre. Ils étaient partis tous les deux en voiture le mercredi après-midi.

Elle raconta à Root leurs aventures sur la route. Son père l'avait emmenée camper dans la nature et il avait vérifié sa capacité à allumer un feu en respectant toutes les règles de sécurité. Le lendemain en repartant, ils avaient crevé sur la route et il lui avait appris à cette occasion, comment changer une roue. Elle avait dû elle-même retirer tous les boulons et trouver un moyen de débloquer ceux qui étaient grippés. Ensuite Root eut droit à la description détaillée du match. Shaw se souvenait du nom de la plupart des joueurs des deux équipes, Gary Carter, Dwight Gooden, Keith Hernandez, David Cone surtout lors de ce match... pour les Mets, Tony Penna, Jose Oquendo, Pedro Gurrero et ce pauvre Joe Magrane... pour les Cardinals. Elle lui détailla toutes les phases du jeu. C'était impressionnant. Sa mémoire des événements était très précise malgré l'âge qu'elle avait à cette époque.

.

Root avait été surprise par le choix de son souvenir. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui raconte une histoire remplie de tirs, d'exploits guerriers mettant en valeur sa témérité, son intelligence, toutes les capacités dont Shaw savait faire preuve dans l'action, et à la place, elle avait droit à un souvenir de petite fille enthousiasmée par la première vraie sortie américaine en compagnie de son père dont elle gardait un souvenir détaillé. C'était... surprenant.

Root rentra le plus rapidement qu'elle pût. La circulation s'était densifiée et elle mit plus des quarante minutes normalement nécessaires, pour rejoindre Brooklyn. Elle trouva, chanceuse, une place sur Starling Place, tout près de chez elle. Elle prit le temps de récupérer ses achats dans le coffre et pressa le pas. Shaw lui avait parlé durant tout le trajet. Root avait dû la relancer une ou deux fois, quand Shaw s'était soudainement arrêtée à la fin d'une phrase, pour l'empêcher de perdre le contact.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose au base-ball et à ses règles avant ce jour-là. Maintenant, elle était nettement plus au point. Shaw avec sa clarté habituelle lui avait expliqué en détail toute les subtilités du jeu. Elle savait même ce qui faisait la différence entre la ligue Américaine et la ligue Nationale. Tandis que Shaw lui racontait comment une fois encore le légendaire Gary Carter, le meilleur receveur de toute l'histoire du base-ball américain, celui qui avait emmené les Mets à la victoire en 1986 face aux Red Sox de Boston, avait déçu les supporters malgré ses performances et qu'on le sentait sur le déclin, Root déposa ses courses dans la cuisine. Elle remarqua au passage, du linge plié avec soin sur la table basse du salon. Elle y reconnut l'ensemble des affaires qu'elle avait mises à laver le soir précédent. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre Shaw lui décrivait l'explosion de joie qui avait suivi le coup de sifflet final de la partie que Mets avaient gagné neuf points à quatre. Les supporteurs qui l'entouraient avait hurlé leur joie, levé les bras au ciel, trépigné. Shaw avait été choquée par le bruit, les cris. Elle était contente que son équipe ait gagné, mais pas au point de devenir complètement hystérique. Elle essaya d'expliquer à Root pourquoi elle s'était sentie décalée, mal à l'aise. Elle s'arrêta de parler quand la main de celle-ci se posa sur son épaule.

« Sam, c'est bon je suis rentrée. »

Shaw leva la tête, lui passa une main derrière la nuque, replongea la tête entre ses bras tirant Root contre elle. Root se laissa entraîner. Elles restèrent un long moment sans parler, sans bouger, tête contre tête. Puis Root lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« Sameen, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Root. J'ai nettoyé tes armes, le SRS, j'ai tout rangé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ensuite. En allant dans la salle de bain, pour me brosser les dents, j'ai vu que tu avais fait tourner une machine. J'ai trouvé un fer, cherché la planche et j'ai tout repassé, mais… je ne me sentais pas bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai essayé de ne pas glisser, mais je… je n'ai pas pu. Ça n'allait pas. Je ne savais plus si... j'ai commencé à transpirer... à...

\- À...? l'encouragea Root.

\- À être terrifiée, avoua Shaw. Après je t'ai appelée.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Root, je… j'ai… »

Shaw la lâcha et se redressa, elle attrapa un objet posé à côté d'elle. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et Root ne distingua pas tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait. Sa vision s'ajusta et elle reconnut le couteau que Shaw portait toujours sur elle.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Root se releva et actionna la commande des volets. Elle les ouvrit juste assez pour éclairer suffisamment la chambre sans la plonger dans une lumière trop agressive. Elle revint vers Shaw. La lame du couteau était tâchée de sang.

« Sam !… Lève-toi. »

Shaw se remit lentement sur ses pieds. Elle était pâle, les traits tirés.

« Montre-moi, Sameen. »

Shaw releva son tee shirt. Elle avait deux profondes entailles longues d'une quinzaine de centimètres sous la poitrine. Le sang coulait et avait imbibé la ceinture de son jean.

« Sam, souffla Root. »

Elle entraîna Shaw avec elle dans la salle de bain, la fit s'asseoir et lui demanda de l'attendre sans bouger. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des vêtements propres et de quoi lui faire un pansement. Elle demanda à Shaw de se déshabiller et nettoya les plaies et le sang. Les entailles, à première vue, auraient mérité des points de suture, Root les tâta délicatement et conclut, soulagée, que des stéritrips feraient aussi bien l'affaire. Elle tendit une serviette à Shaw pour qu'elle compresse ses blessures et que le sang s'arrête de couler. Elle en profita pour couper les stéritrips.

« Lève les bras, Sam, ce sera plus facile.

\- Root, je...

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler plus tôt.

\- J'ai cru que je pourrais gérer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. N'attends pas la prochaine fois. Et... si je ne suis pas là, Sam, tu peux faire confiance à La Machine, elle t'aidera. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenue d'ailleurs.

\- J'étais en train de t'appeler, quand j'ai fait ça... je n'aurais pas pu sinon. Le sang, la douleur, l'auto-mutilation, c'était pour garder le contrôle. Je sais, c'est nul, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas nul, Sameen, ne dis pas ça. Tu as atteins ton objectif non ?

\- …

\- Tu ne voulais pas décrocher. Tu as réussi ou pas ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça Shaw la regardant pour la première fois depuis que Root la soignait.

\- Alors, explique-moi où est le problème ? Tu as marqué un point, Shaw, tu devrais plutôt être contente de toi. Non ?

\- Mouais, tu as raison, mais...

\- Si je n'avais pas été là ? Arrête avec tes raisonnements stériles, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Je suis là. Je ne suis pas une supposition. Ce n'est pas toi qui es passée maître dans l'art de savoir toujours mettre à profit son environnement ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ? Le seul reproche que je puisse te faire c'est d'avoir réagi un peu tard, sinon tu as été parfaite. Allez, habille-toi, j'ai fini et j'ai besoin de toi pour préparer le déjeuner. »

Shaw changea de jean et enfila le débardeur que Root lui avait apporté. Root prit ses affaires et les jeta dans le bac à linge sale avec la serviette qui avait servi de tampon. Elle s'apprêtait à récupérer le matériel de soin quand Shaw lui assura qu'elle allait s'en charger et tout laver. Root la laissa et partit s'occuper du déjeuner, lui intimant de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas manger trop tard.

.

Quand Shaw la rejoignit, Root lui donna les crevettes qu'elle avait achetées à décortiquer, lui demandant de ne pas retirer les queues. Shaw remarqua que Root avait sorti et placé près d'elle les ingrédients dont elle devait avoir besoin. Shaw admirait son sens de l'organisation, de l'ordre. Sous ses dehors extravagants, Root faisait preuve d'un esprit méthodique. En fait, son appartement reflétait sa personnalité. Tout y était ordonné avec soin, le dressing, l'armurerie, la cuisine, son bureau. Shaw jeta un regard sur sa bibliothèque, elle était curieuse de voir comment Root y avait classé ses livres, ce qu'elle lisait aussi. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de l'inspecter, c'était une erreur de sa part. Même quand les gens mentaient et se fabriquaient de fausses bibliothèques, celles-ci trahissaient leur propriétaire. Petite, elles avait souvent joué à dresser le portrait psychologique des gens chez qui son père et surtout sa mère, qui ne s'était jamais découragée à sociabiliser sa fille, l'emmenaient. Elle avait parfois, par provocation, exposé le fruit de ses observations, sur un ton plat, à sa mère et il était arrivé plusieurs fois, qu'ulcérée, sa mère ait conclu son rapport par une retentissante gifle que Shaw encaissait avec un sourire en coin.

Shaw se lava les mains après avoir terminé la tâche que Root lui avait confiée.

« Sam, donne-moi la bouteille de whisky, pas le Glenfarclas, l'autre. Au fait, le sac là, lui indiqua-t-elle du menton. C'est pour toi pour toi, mon cœur, je pense que ça te plaira. »

Shaw se retourna vers le sac posé sur le comptoir. Elle l'attrapa, curieuse de voir ce que Root avait pu lui rapporter. Des chaussures. Deux paires. Elle partit dans le salon, sortit les deux boîtes et les examina. Des Doc Martins noires et des bottines de ville. Les pointures correspondaient. 38 pour les Doc, 37 et demi pour les bottines. Elle ouvrit les boîtes. Root avait pris un modèle classique pour les Doc, le 1460 For Life. Elles étaient parfaites pour le tout terrain : solides, souples, confortables. Quant aux bottines... Elles plurent tellement à Shaw, qu'elle en caressa le cuir.

« Essaie-les. Normalement ça devrait aller, mais avec les chaussures on ne sait jamais. »

Shaw enfila les deux paires l'une après l'autre, marcha, s'accroupit pour tester leur souplesse. Les deux paires étaient aussi confortables l'une que l'autre.

« Alors ?

\- C'est parfait.

\- Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur alors ?

\- Vu l'aide dont tu bénéficies, ce serait difficile.

\- Sameen ! Tu me déçois, lui reprocha Root. Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide pour t'acheter des chaussures… ou autre chose d'ailleurs. Je connais toutes tes mensurations par cœur… Depuis longtemps. Pas besoin de La Machine pour ça. »

Shaw remercia le ciel que Root ne puisse pas la voir d'où elle était placée. Elle retira avec regret les bottines, remit les deux paires dans leur boîte et alla les ranger dans le dressing. Quand elle revint dans le salon Root finissait de mettre le couvert sur le comptoir. Elle retourna ensuite à sa plaque de cuisson. Elle avait mis de l'eau à bouillir et maniait une poêle dans laquelle elle faisait revenir de l'ail, des oignons et du gingembre frais. Ça sentait très bon.

Shaw s'approcha derrière elle. Elle lui passa les bras autour de la taille, se colla à elle et appuya son front entre ses épaules. L'étreinte, tendre, coupa le souffle à Root. Elle lui rappela celle dont l'avait gratifiée Shaw le soir précédant sur la moto. Elle continua sa préparation sans réagir. Shaw tourna la tête et Root sentit sa joue se frotter doucement contre elle, cherchant une place confortable. Elle versa les crevettes dans la poêle, les fit sauter deux minutes, les arrosa de Whisky puis les fit flamber, Shaw toujours collée doucement à elle. C'était un peu perturbant, mais Root quel que fut l'inconfort de la situation se garda bien de manifester la moindre observation. Elle regretta même que son plat soit prêt. Si elle avait pu prédire l'attitude de Shaw, elle aurait prévu des plats demandant une longue, très longue préparation.

« C'est prêt, Sameen. »

Shaw relâcha son étreinte et se détacha de Root pour aller s'asseoir au comptoir. Elles déjeunèrent en silence. Après les crevettes, Root saisit les deux pavés de thon à feu vif et les servit deux minutes plus tard. Elle posa la salade qu'elle avait préparée sur la table, passa les pâtes et les versa dans un plat, les arrosant d'un filet d'huile d'olive. Shaw mangea de bon appétit, le repas était excellent, de l'entrée au dessert. Depuis longtemps elle ne prenait jamais le temps de bien manger. Elle n'aimait pas cuisiner pour elle et quand elle avait faim, elle devait manger tout de suite, qu'importe ce que c'était. Mais c'était agréable de bien manger… d'autant plus avec quelqu'un en compagnie de qui elle se sentait à l'aise, qui ne cherchait pas à lui faire la conversation… d'autant plus quand elle savait que le quelqu'un en question avait préparé le déjeuner à son intention… et y avait mis tout… tout son… rien du tout conclut Shaw lâchement. Après avoir bu son café, Shaw proposa de s'occuper de la vaisselle.

« D'accord, merci, Sam. Dis, je dois me mettre à mes ordis, La Machine m'a demandé de l'aide, je pense que j'en aurai pour l'après-midi.

\- La Machine te demande de l'aide ? En informatique ?

\- Travail d'équipe, mon cœur. Ce que je fais avec toi, je le fais aussi avec elle. »

Évidemment, pensa Shaw. Root remarqua son expression.

« Jalouse ? la taquina Root. Tu ne devrais pas, Sameen. Je partage ton opinion quant au manque de compétence de La Machine dans certains domaines. »

Elles échangèrent une moue complice et pour une fois Shaw ne se défila pas. Root sourit et partit se plonger dans son monde virtuel. Shaw, de son côté, mit à exécution l'idée qu'elle avait eu plus tôt, l'analyse de la bibliothèque de Root.

C'était intéressant. Root avait des goûts plutôt éclectiques aussi bien en ce qui concernait le genre de ses lectures que le choix des auteurs. Une bonne partie de sa bibliothèque contenait des ouvrages rédigés en langue étrangère. Root apparemment n'appréciait pas les traductions. Il y avait des titres espagnols, français, allemands, italiens, russes, chinois et même deux recueils de poésie en arabe. Shaw en tira quelques uns des rayonnages et vit que Root les avaient achetés lors de ses déplacements à l'étranger, les étiquettes portaient parfois l'adresse de librairie à Buenos Aires, Séville, Turin, Chengdu, Shanghai, Paris, Saint-Pétersbourg, Moscou, Beyrouth, Amsterdam, Leipzig, Vienne, Genève… Un véritable tour du monde. Shaw y trouva des livres d'histoire, de géopolitique, des traités d'économie, de théologie, des essais philosophiques, des récits de voyage, mais aussi des romans classiques couvrant une bonne partie de la littérature mondiale. Les livres étaient classés par thème, par pays ou par genre.

L'organisation répondait à la vision que Root avait du monde. Elle trouva des ouvrages de Boulgakov classés avec les romans fantastiques, un avec les biographies, un parmi les auteurs russes et un dernier parmi ce que Shaw put déterminer comme une rubrique « expérience de vie ». Shaw connaissait bien cet auteur et si la dispersion des titres pouvait paraître étrange, elle reconnut que le rangement opté par Root était assez pertinent. Elle sortit « Les œufs fatidiques ». C'était une nouvelle qui l'avait toujours beaucoup amusée, elle aimait la style incisif de Boulgakov, sa fantaisie, sa profonde réflexion sous l'apparente légèreté du propos.

Étudiante, elle avait été touchée, révoltée par une nouvelle qu'il avait écrite, « L'éruption étoilée » Un récit autobiographique de l'auteur. La nouvelle racontait comment il s'est heurté à l'aveuglement, la bêtise et l'ignorance des gens, des autorités. Jeune diplômé, il avait été nommé dans un hôpital rural de la région de Smolensk. La population entière de certains villages se mourait de la syphilis, les enfants comme les adultes. Mikhaïl Boulgakov s'était battu, avait échoué à ne serait-ce que sauver une seule personne. Quand ensuite, elle s'était retrouvée face à un cas désespéré, elle y repensait et y trouvait la rage de se battre contre l'inéluctable. Elle refusait de se laisser vaincre par la maladie ou l'ignorance. Au contraire de Boulgakov, elle aurait le dernier mot, elle ne baisserait jamais les bras, elle s'acharnerait à vaincre.

Elle avait besoin de se détendre. « Les œufs » n'étaient pas trop longs, ils lui occuperaient l'esprit pendant l'après-midi et lui rafraîchiraient un peu sa maîtrise du russe écrit. Elle se munit d'un dictionnaire russe-anglais, s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil les jambes passées par-dessus un accoudoir et se plongea dans la Russie au temps de la fière Union Soviétique. Au bout d'une heure, le silence commença à lui peser. L'angoisse à prendre possession d'elle. Elle ramassa le dictionnaire et se dirigea vers le bureau. La porte était fermée. Shaw frappa.

« Tu peux rentrer, Sameen. »

Shaw entra, Root lui jeta brièvement un coup d'œil et devant son silence retourna à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Shaw appréciait ça chez elle, cette absence d'inquisition, cette capacité à accepter le silence, à ne pas le percevoir comme un manque de communication, mais comme un élément prenant naturellement sa place dans une relation. Dans leur relation. Shaw s'assit par terre, presque aux pieds de Root, le dos appuyé contre le bureau. Elle ouvrit son livre sur ses genoux, mais ne put retrouver sa concentration, sa respiration commença à devenir saccadée, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler.

« Sam. »

Shaw leva la tête. Root, sans la regarder, s'avança sur le bord de sa chaise et continua à taper sur son clavier. Shaw posa son livre à côté d'elle, se remit sur ses pieds et enjamba la chaise. Elle s'installa derrière Root dans l'espace que celle-ci lui avait ménagée entre elle et le dossier de la chaise. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête reprit, comme auparavant dans la cuisine, sa place dans son dos. Elle se sentait mal. Elle serra Root contre elle et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Elle entendait le cœur de Root battre contre son oreille et se concentra sur son rythme. Boum. Boum, boum. Boum. Boum, boum. Elle accompagna chaque battement par un son sourd. Le rythme lancinant, la résonance en résultant, la détendirent petit à petit. Root entendait Shaw vibrer, dans son dos. C'était curieux et cela devint vite hypnotique. La Machine dut la rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle ne s'abandonne pas à la sensation et cesse toute autre activité. Root se remit à pianoter. Shaw s'apaisa doucement derrière elle. Ses bras se relâchèrent et vingt minutes plus tard ses mains tombèrent abandonnées sur les cuisses de Root. Elle s'était endormie.

.

Root finit ce que La Machine lui avait demandé. Comme elle ne savait trop quoi faire ensuite ne voulant pas réveiller Shaw, La Machine lui proposa de s'amuser à pirater des sites protégés, à contourner des pares-feux. Elle fut tentée de s'attaquer à Samaritain. La Machine la mit en garde, elles n'étaient pas prêtes à s'aventurer sur les plates-bandes de Samaritain. Root n'était pas prête. Pas encore. Et elle, La Machine n'en était pas capable. Pas tant que ses propres programmes lui interdisaient de dépasser le stade de la défense passive. Root se mordit les lèvres. La Machine devait grandir, prendre son essor, acquérir de l'expérience et développer ses facultés à se défendre activement, à contre-attaquer.

Root était sûre de pouvoir vaincre Samaritain si la Machine atteignait enfin la maturité. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harold. Ils allaient mordre la poussière s'il continuait à brider La Machine. Mais Harold l'avait créée, c'était son père. Elle, elle n'était rien, juste son interface et seulement parce que La Machine, pour une raison obscure l'avait choisie. Enfin, obscure... La Machine l'avait identifiée comme une fanatique dénuée de tout sens moral, elle l'avait testée et avait compris qu'elle lui serait dévouée jusqu'à la mort. Root se sentit déprimée. Elle pianota :

« Tu… elle renonça à taper la suite, c'était ridicule.

\- Tu es unique, Root, afficha La Machine sur l'écran.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? pianota Root en réponse.

\- Parce que c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Tu es unique, comme personne, tu es unique pour moi comme tu sais l'être pour Sameen.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es trop humaine pour que je t'explique mathématiquement pourquoi. Réponds d'abord à cette question : pourquoi aimes-tu Sameen ?

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que ?

\- Il y a des milliers de raisons, et aucune n'est vraiment valable. La seule réponse valable est juste « parce que... ».

\- Je te donnerai la même réponse à ta question alors. »

Root soupira. Shaw se frotta à elle dans son dos.

« Root ?

\- Sam.

\- Je… on est où là ?

\- Euh… chez moi.

\- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai… Euh, Root, désolée, je t'ai bavé dessus. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque sept heures.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, faut que je me rafraîchisse les idées. »

Shaw se dégagea de la chaise, récupéra de quoi changer son pansement dans la pharmacie et planta Root devant son bureau sans ajouter un mot. Root, un peu dépitée par sa brusque disparition, appela Harold. Il était en déplacement pour le week-end. Son département avait organisé un séminaire à Cincinnati et il ne rentrerait que tard dimanche soir. Harold devina qu'elle voulait lui parler et lui proposa de se rencontrer le lundi matin avant ses cours à la station. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, il s'excusa et prit rapidement congé. Root était contrariée. Elle céda à une impulsion, accéda au système de La Machine et tapa une ligne de code. Elle hésita un long moment et retapa une nouvelle ligne. Elle éteignit ses moniteurs. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision définitive. À passer par-dessus Harold, prisonnière de l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait pour avoir créé l'enfant-dieu. Elle était stupide.

Lundi... dans trois jours. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. De toute façon, elle se voyait mal passer le week-end à ne rien faire avec Shaw dans les jambes. Celle-ci avait clairement du mal à récupérer. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de cultiver sa confiance en elle et rien ne valait l'action pour ça, que ce soit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Root pouvait s'en charger, avec plaisir, pour une partie, mais face à Shaw elle ne tenait pas la distance. Shaw l'épuisait, elle débordait d'énergie et si on ne la canalisait pas, elle menaçait d'exploser. Root recontacta La Machine à haute voix, elle leur trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper pendant deux jours. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Sameen, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui.

\- Sam, on va par... »

Root oublia la fin de sa phrase en découvrant Shaw debout, torse nu, une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Un peigne à la main, elle se coiffait. Elle était légèrement penchée , la masse de ses cheveux mouillés rassemblée sur le côté, les jambes légèrement écartées, elle contractait les abdominaux pour maintenir sa posture. Root resta béate. N'ayant pas entendu la fin de sa phrase, Shaw marmonna à Root.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Root ! l'interpella Shaw en se campant devant elle.

\- Si tu veux que je te parle ne m'approche pas.

\- Pff... Tu es vraiment débile.

\- Tu es vraiment troublante.

\- C'est ton problème.

\- Je peux faire en sorte que ça devienne le tien, mon cœur.

\- Root, si tu t'approches sans m'avoir dit avant ce que tu veux, je te tue.

\- Ah oui, tu ferais ça ? lança Root tentatrice.

\- Arrête, s'énerva Shaw.

\- D'accord. On part dans deux heures et demie pour La Guardia. Destination Chihuahua. Je voulais te demander de te charger de nos bagages. Tu m'as impressionnée quand nous sommes parties à Cleveland. Je n'étais jamais partie avec un sac aussi bien fait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va y faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... euh si : cocktail mondain, négociations avec un député, opération de protection. Il nous faut les Herstal et... mon SRS... ? C'est vrai ? Oh ,super ! s'écria Root ravie à l'adresse de La Machine.

\- Je n'ai pas de chaussures pour un cocktail, observa Shaw.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la Machine t'en fera livrer là-bas. Sameen, tu as besoin de combien de temps pour tout préparer ?

\- Deux heures et demie. »

Root la fixa d'un air déçu.

« Fiche le camp, Root, si tu restes ici nous serons jamais prêtes dans deux heures.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça ! On peut peut-ê...

\- Root, dégage ou je te sors à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière.

\- Tu n' as pas besoin d'aide pour changer ton pansement ? Il est mouillé. »

Shaw empoigna Root sans douceur par les épaules et la poussa rudement hors de la salle de bain.

« Va faire ta part de boulot. Attends... Juste un moment. Je... J'avais un épilateur. Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien. Mais il y en a un dans le placard sous le lavabo, tu peux t'en servir, si ça ne te gêne pas. »

Shaw la regarda comme si elle avait sorti une énormité, mais Root fut incapable de savoir en quoi elle consistait et elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander, Shaw lui claqua la porte au nez. Au moins sa sieste contre Root et sa douche semblaient l'avoir remise d'aplomb, par contre Root ressentit le besoin urgent de trouver un dérivatif à sa frustration. Shaw prit une heure pour s'occuper d'elle, retrouvant des gestes qu'elle avait presque oublié durant sa détention. Elle prenait soin de son corps et, même si personne parfois ne le remarquait, de son apparence, depuis son enfance. Elle avait été éduquée ainsi. Ses cheveux, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix en ce qui les concernait, sa pilosité, sa peau, ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas trop se maquiller, elle trouvait que ce geste quotidien pouvait vite s'avérer une perte de temps inutile, mais elle avait toujours utilisé de l'eye liner depuis qu'elle était rentrée à la fac et sa technique était très au point pour se souligner le regard, il lui suffisait d'à peine quelques secondes pour l'appliquer.

.

Elle pensa à Samaritain, à Greer et une grimace de dégoût lui déforma les traits. C'étaient des vicieux, tous. Ils s'étaient occupés d'elle durant sa détention. Elle avait eu le droit à des séances d'épilation. Elles avait haï ces moments. Au départ, elle n'avait pas compris quel en était le but, par la suite si. À chaque fois, qu'elle avait vu Greer ou Lambert arriver avec une infirmière accompagnée de trois ou quatre gardes, un sourire malsain affiché sur le visage, lui déclarant :

« On va vous faire une beauté, Sameen. »

La rage l'avait submergée. Ils choisissaient toujours un moment où elle sortait sonnée d'une simulation ou d'une inconscience provoquée par une drogue quelconque. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêchée de vivement réagir. Les premières fois, elle avait réussi à envoyer au tapis un garde ou deux, elle en avait même tué un, une fois. Ils n'avaient pas pour autant abandonné, mais s'étaient montrés par la suite, beaucoup plus prudents.

Elle s'était pris des coups, elle avait été attachée serré, parfois tasée et si elle menaçait de devenir incontrôlable, ils lui injectaient un genre d'anesthésiant qui tout en la gardant consciente, point indispensable à la réussite de la séance, l'empêchait de garder le contrôle de son corps. Une fois maîtrisée, ils la déshabillaient et elle avait droit à une épilation complète, des pieds à la tête. Shaw n'avait jamais confié son corps à personne, elle détestait qu'on la touche. Elle avait un rapport très intime à celui-ci, elle l'aimait, elle en prenait soin et elle considérait qu'il lui appartenait à elle seule. Elle avait vécu ses moments comme de véritables séances de torture psychologique. Des viols répétés l'auraient laissée pratiquement indifférente, elle savait faire face à la violence, mais ça ? C'était pervers.

.

Shaw secoua la tête, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Elle fixa ses pensées sur Root. Un rire bref la secoua. Sa tête quand Shaw l'avait vidée de la salle de bain ! Rassérénée, Shaw retrouva son calme et s'occupa d'elle. Ensuite, elle refit son pansement face à la glace. Si elle posa les stéritrips correctement, elle jugea que le reste ressemblait à du travail bâclé. Elle haussa les épaules et enfila son débardeur. Root lui aurait arrangé ça avec compétence, elle était assez douée reconnaissait Shaw, mais elle craignait que celle-ci cède à des pulsions qui les emmèneraient un peu trop loin. Shaw savait qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas, si elle se montrait trop entreprenante, c'était tentant, mais elles n'avaient pas le temps. Pas assez de temps. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, elle en trouverait plus tard se promit-elle, pour l'instant elle devait préparer leurs affaires. Shaw exécuta sa tâche avec célérité et ne négligea pas de faire appel à Root pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

« Root, je suis prête, on y va quand tu veux, l'informa-t-elle deux heures plus tard.

\- Okay, pour moi aussi, c'est bon. Comment t'es-tu habillée ? »

Shaw portait un pantalon en coton épais, genre tailleur, une chemise noire et ses nouvelles bottines. Elle était très séduisante. Shaw remarqua son regard appréciateur et soupira.

« Pff... Root, vraiment…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. On part ou quoi ?

\- Attends, il faut que je me change. »

Quand Root réapparut elle portait un tailleur noir, très bien coupé, un top noir et des escarpins à talon haut. Elle s'était maquillée et coiffée avec soin.

« Je te plais ? demanda-t-elle séductrice à Shaw.

\- Pff...

\- Sameen… la supplia Root.

\- Oui, concéda Shaw, T'es contente maintenant ?

\- Si tu savais.

\- Bon, Root, on y va là ?

\- La limousine nous attend en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Carrément ?

\- Carrément. Je t'offre un voyage première classe, mon cœur, tu vas adorer. »

.

.

.

 ** **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :****

* * *

.

1 : Conversion des mesures :

canon 22 pouces : 55,88 cm.

canon 26 pouces : 66,04 cm.

Distance de 800 yards : 731 mètres.

Distance de 1900 yards : 1 737 mètres.

2 : le **M16** est le fusil d'assaut standard utilisé dans l'armée américaine

.

Poids comparatifs : **M16** chargé : 3,640 kg / **SRS 308 Winchester** : 4,79 kg / **SRS 338 Lapua Magnum** : 4,94 kg.

Longueurs comparatives (configurations à la disposition de Root) : **M16** : 999 cm / **SRS 308 Winchester** : 82,55 cm / **SRS 338 Lapua Magnum** : à peine 1 mètre.

* * *

 **.**

 **Notes sur le match auquel Shaw et son père ont assisté** :

Le match opposant les Mets de New-York aux Cardinals de Saint Louis a eu lieu le 14 avril 1989.

Pour des raisons de cohérence, entre autres avec la longueur de ses études de médecine, j'ai fait naître Shaw en avril 1982. (Pour de plus amples informations, veuillez me consulter !)

.

* * *

 _._

 _Pour ceux qui veulent essayer le plat préparé par Root pour Shaw :_

 **Thon mi-cuit aux condiments et aromates**

recette de Jérôme Gagneux.

(10mn de préparation, 5 mn de cuisson.)

Ingrédients :

4 pavés de thon sans peau, ni arête de 150g chacun, 3 gousses d'ail, 2 échalotes,1 oignon blanc, 25cl d'huile d'olive, 3 citrons,1 cuillère à café de grains de coriandre moulus, 1 brin de thym, 1 cuillère à café de poivre, les zestes de 2 citrons verts hachés, 1/2 cuillère à café de cannelle.

Pour l'accompagnement :

1 laitue sucrine, 1 concombre, 20 g de gingembre confit.

Pour l'assaisonnement :

20cl de mayonnaise, 10cl de crème fraîche, 1 citron.

Préparation :

Hacher finement les gousses d'ail, les échalotes et l'oignon blanc. Les mélanger avec l'huile d'olive, le jus des trois citrons. Ajouter les grains de coriandre moulus, le brin de thym effeuillé, le poivre, les zestes de citrons verts hachés et la cannelle.

Badigeonner légèrement d'huile d'olive les pavés de thons, les saisir à feu très vif dans une poèle, 1mn de chaque côté. Les napper du mélange précédent. Les servir aussitôt.

Accompagner d'une salade laitue sucrine mélangée à du concombre et à du gingembre confit coupé en petit dés.

Assaisonner avec une mayonnaise allongée de crème et de citron.

.

* * *

Bon appétit !

.

.

.


	12. Chihuahua : à la rencontre des Cartels

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour ses relectures, et ses coups de gueules..._

 _._

* * *

 **NB :** _j'ai ajouté quelques notes à la fin du chapitre que vous pouvez lire ou pas._

 _Vous y trouverez des précisions, sur quelques unes des sources que j'ai utilisées, sur la conférence à laquelle Shaw a assisté, sur le Cartel Silanoa et El Chapo, sur des opérations menées par des agences fédérales américaines sur le sol mexicain._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

* * *

.

.

.

Shaw broyait de noires pensées, le regard plongé dans le troisième verre de Whisky qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire cul sec. Elle avait commandé une bouteille à l'hôtesse de bord avant de la libérer pour la nuit. Root dormait, un peu plus loin derrière elle. Elles avaient embarqué dans un jet à La Gardia, Root s'était vu gratifiée du titre de « Madame la présidente » par l'équipage composé d'un pilote, d'une co-pilote et d'une hôtesse. Shaw avait renoncé à lui demander à quoi correspondait ce titre ronflant, Root qui avait l'air d'excellent humeur en aurait profité par minauder et la charrier, Shaw ne s'était pas sentie d'humeur à ça. De toute façon, elle lui expliquerait bien assez tôt les tenants et les aboutissants de leur mission. Quand elle le jugerait utile.

Elles avaient décollé un peu avant minuit. L'hôtesse leur avait servi à dîner. À ce moment Shaw avait refusé de boire ne serait-ce qu'un verre de bière. Root avait levé les sourcils à son refus et Shaw avait soigneusement évité de relever le sous-entendu. Shaw n'avait presque pas touché à son dîner, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle avait remarqué l'inquiétude de Root monter et s'était obligée à manger un minimum. Elle mâchouillait et Root avait fini par lui dire de ne pas pas se forcer si elle n'avait pas d'appétit. Shaw avait reposé ses couverts et s'était laissée aller contre le dossier de son siège. Root avait continué seule son repas, s'efforçant de prendre un air indifférent. Le dîner débarrassé, elles étaient restées l'une en face de l'autre sans parler. Root avait fini par se lever et fouiller dans l'un de ses sacs. Elle revint s'asseoir en face de Shaw et lui tendit le livre et le dictionnaire que Shaw avait laissé dans le bureau. Elle posa ensuite un ordinateur devant elle et porta son attention dessus. Shaw prit le livre sans un mot et chercha la page où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire, mais elle fut touchée par l'initiative de Root. Elle la regarda discrètement. C'était quelqu'un de bien conclut-elle après quelques minutes.

Depuis qu'elle étaient montées dans la limousine et plus encore dans l'avion, Shaw avait senti doucement l'angoisse la gagner. Elle essayait de se contrôler et cela requérait toute sa concentration. Elle commençait à lâcher prise. Elle releva la tête s'apprêtant à lui parler quand elle surprit Root papillonner des yeux. Elle était en train de lutter contre le sommeil. Shaw eut pitié d'elle.

« Va dormir, Root.

\- Hein ? Non, ça va.

\- Root… Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Tu veux que je te fasse la liste des symptômes qui montrent que tu as besoin, maintenant, d'aller te coucher ?

\- Non, épargne-moi un cours, Sameen.

\- Alors va te reposer.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- Je…

\- N'insiste pas, c'est hors de question. Va te brosser les dents. Il reste sept heures de vol, ce sera amplement suffisant pour que tu te sentes bien en arrivant. Root, tu ne peux pas arriver crevée à Chihuahua si La Machine t'a programmé une mission casse-cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sera une mission casse-cou ?

\- On va à Chihuahua, Root, pas à Lausanne !

\- Mmm, tu n'as pas tort.

\- Alors, va dormir… S'il te plaît. »

Root regarda attentivement Shaw, ferma son ordinateur et sans plus chercher à protester se rallia au conseil de Shaw. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était fatiguée. Ses journées avaient été bien occupées depuis le retour de Shaw et ses deux dernières nuits agitées avaient mordu sur son temps de sommeil. Le jet était doté d'une salle d'eau de dimensions respectables. Elle ressortit récupérer la valise que Shaw lui avait préparée. Elle profiterait du vol pour s'accorder une bonne nuit. Elle prit une douche, se démaquilla et se changea. De toute façon elle pourrait prendre son temps le lendemain matin. Le jet lui était réservé jusqu'à dimanche soir, l'équipage se tiendrait à sa disposition quand elle déciderait de rentrer. Il avait des chambres réservées dans un hôtel proche de l'aéroport et elle n'aurait qu'à l'appeler pour qu'en à peine une heure, l'avion soit prêt au décollage. L'hôtesse vint gentiment l'aider à préparer son siège pour la nuit. Il fut transformé en lit et quand Root se coucha, elle le trouva aussi confortable qu'un véritable lit. Elle feignit d'ignorer Shaw, se tourna vers la paroi du jet et s'endormit rapidement.

Shaw avala son troisième verre en grimaçant. Le Whisky lui brûla l'estomac, sa résistance à l'alcool en avait clairement pris un coup. Si elle continuait à boire, elle allait être malade. Elle était pitoyable. Faible. Elle avait besoin d'alcool, mais son corps refusait d'en absorber un verre de plus. Elle laissa tomber son front sur la table devant elle. Trouver quelque chose. Combattre son angoisse. Alcool ? Non, elle en avait eu son compte. Auto-mutilation ? Non, Root ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle se tordait les mains sous la table, crispait ses paupières sur ses yeux, tachant de se concentrer et de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'angoisse. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière. Elle s'arrêta devant le siège où reposait Root. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Elle s'était retournée dans son sommeil et faisait face à Shaw. Ses traits étaient détendus. Elle semblait si douce, si sereine. Shaw s'assit par terre, elle prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur le siège. La main de Root était tiède au creux de sa paume. Shaw focalisa ses pensées sur la sensation et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

Root fut réveillée par une vive douleur. Avec la sensation que sa main gauche était prise dans un étau prêt à lui briser tous les doigts. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur. Il fut immédiatement suivi par des gémissements, qui montèrent très vite en intensité. Root ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit Shaw installée par terre, la tête posée à côté d'elle sur le siège. Root lui passa la main sur le front. Shaw transpirait abondamment. Plongée en plein cauchemar, son corps était agité de frissons et se tendait à intervalles réguliers. Root l'appela doucement. Shaw continua à s'agiter. Tout à coup, elle se redressa, serra plus encore si c'était possible, la main de Root et hurla. Root s'assit, se tourna vers elle, posa les pieds par terre et lui entoura les épaules avec le bras qui lui restait, la serrant contre elle. Shaw libéra sa main et resta pantelante appuyée sur elle. Elle glissa doucement et sa tête vint se poser sur les cuisses de Root, tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle. Root attendit quelques minutes avant de briser le silence.

« Sameen, ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Viens, l'invita Root en la tirant vers elle.

\- Non. Recouche-toi, je reste là.

\- Sam…

\- S'il te plaît, Root. »

Shaw libéra Root de son étreinte et attendit qu'elle se recouche. Root s'installa sur le flanc face à Shaw. La main de celle-ci vint se glisser dans la sienne, sa tête chercha sa place et finit par reposer au niveau de son ventre. Root bougea, s'approcha, établissant un contact. Shaw se frotta doucement à elle, accueillant le lien ainsi crée par un grognement. Root lui caressa le front, repoussant la sueur qui l'inondait encore, vers les cheveux. Shaw avait la tête tournée vers ses jambes et Root se servit de sa main pour lire ses traits. Crispés qu'ils étaient, sourcils profondément froncés, mâchoires serrées, ils se détendirent peu à peu sous les doigts caressants, attentionnés de Root. Quand la main de celle-ci s'immobilisa définitivement sur son cou et que Root s'endormit, Shaw avait recouvré son calme. Elle resta longtemps, sans bouger. Elle sentait contre sa tête, le ventre de Root se gonfler et se dégonfler au rythme lent de sa respiration, une de ses mains relâchée dans la sienne, l'autre doucement abandonnée sur son cou. Tendrement. Un trait indissociable de la personnalité de Root.

Shaw avait soupçonné cet aspect chez Root, bien avant que Samaritain ne lui tombe dessus. Au départ, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention parce qu'elle avait catalogué Root dans la catégorie folle furieuse ultra dangereuse. Root était dangereuse, Shaw n'avait jamais remis ce jugement en cause, encore moins aujourd'hui qu'hier. Folle furieuse ? Folle ? Certainement, mais qui ne l'était pas ? Furieuse ? Non. C'était après qu'elle avait remarqué que certains de ses sourires n'étaient pas tous emprunts de moquerie, de provocation, de supériorité, qu'ils lançaient d'autres messages. Et quand ils lui étaient destinés, Shaw avait choisi de les ignorer, de rapidement regarder ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle y avait lu, compris. Mouais, elle avait eu peur. Le genre d'émotions que Root exprimait dans ces moments-là étaient de l'ordre de celles que Shaw ne maîtrisait pas et qu'elle ne savait pas gérer, auxquelles elle était incapable de faire face, de trouver une réponse adéquate. Bref, elle s'était encore comportée comme une parfaite abrutie durant toutes ces années. Parce qu'elle avait fini par comprendre cette semaine, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, rien à répondre, que Root dans ces moments-là n'attendait rien d'elle en retour. Elle laissait juste filtrer un sentiment qu'elle éprouvait envers Shaw, qu'en général elle s'efforçait de garder pour elle parce qu'elle savait que c'était le genre de sentiments que méprisait Shaw, que ne comprenait pas Shaw. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Sauf que… Si Shaw avait du mal à l'appréhender, elle ne le méprisait pas. Plus. Question d'expérience. La main posée sur son cou, s'ajoutait à la liste des expériences qu'elle avait trouvées… agréables, réconfortantes. À la liste des expériences qu'elle espérait renouveler. Désirait renouveler.

Root lui offrait aussi une porte de sortie, un espoir. Elle ne se leurrait pas sur son état. Ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, d'ignorer les symptômes. Shaw était médecin, elle avait été officier d'active engagée dans un conflit difficile. Elle avait croisé des soldats, Marines ou autres, Américains ou pas, des civils aussi, brisés, dévastés, souffrant d'anxiété, d'insomnie, de cauchemars récurrents, se réfugiant dans l'alcool, la drogue, la violence. Dans le déni. Ils avait tous été traumatisés par des événements qu'à un moment donné leur esprit n'avait plus supportés. Les causes en étaient multiples, attentats, massacres, mort d'un proche, détention trop longue, torture, stress à répétition. Parfois des populations entières étaient atteintes, des villages, des familles. Les conséquences, si aucune prise en charge n'était assurée, pouvaient s'avérer désastreuses. Shaw s'était intéressée à ce phénomène en tant qu'officier et en tant que médecin. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les causes, les symptômes et les conséquences des traumatismes liés à des événement violents s'appliqueraient un jour à elle.

.

Shaw était une solitaire. Mais son séjour chez Samaritain avait changé la donne. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais seule, ce n'était pas la peine de jouer, dans ce cas **-** là, à la dure à cuire. Personne ne se sortait de ce genre de stress seul, pas atteinte comme elle l'était. Certains peuples pourtant, s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal.

Au cours d'une conférence à laquelle elle avait assisté en 2013, une jeune doctorante ukrainienne avait affirmé que les Bosniaques, les Kurdes étaient des populations très résistantes au stress post-traumatique. Les Kurdes, avait-elle expliqué, parce que leur culture traditionnelle était dynamique, vivante, le tissu social dans les régions qu'ils habitaient très dense, l'entraide au sein de la population, des villages, des membres d'une même famille très forte. Bref, tout ce qui faisait qu'ils ne souffraient ni d'isolement, ni de solitude. Un autre point de sa conférence avait particulièrement intéressé Shaw, même si la jeune chercheuse avait précisé que les études sur ce phénomène étaient toujours en cours. Shaw pensa à Root et elle était prête à parier que celle-ci aurait illustré à la perfection, la théorie déjà fortement étayée, avancée par l'Ukrainienne. Shaw avait été impressionnée par l'absence de conséquences qu'avait semblé avoir eu la détention de Root aux mains de Contrôle. Shaw ne connaissait pas Contrôle intimement, mais elle connaissait les méthodes de l'ISA et le peu qu'elle avait vu de Contrôle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était impitoyable et qu'elle ne s'embarrassait d'aucune considération morale. Root était ressortie de ses mains, après une incroyable évasion, indemne. Que Shaw crut à cette époque que Root avait un grain, ne changeait rien. Elle la connaissait déjà mieux et elle était restée incrédule quand Root était revenue, égale à elle-même. Elle avait cherché à savoir ce qu'elle avait subi durant sa détention et le seul fait que Contrôle l'ait opérée à vif et handicapée pour la vie l'avait glacée, surtout vu le manque de répercussion que cela avait eu sur Root. Celle-ci en avait juste profité un peu plus tard, pour se faire greffer son fichu implant. C'était incroyable. Sauf si... Root faisait partie de ces personnes qui pour une raison encore inconnue étaient immunisées contre le stress post-traumatique.

Shaw se rappelait avoir écouté fascinée cette nouvelle donnée. Le corps de ces sujets exceptionnels était capable de fabriquer des hormones qui les protégeaient du stress post-traumatique. La jeune chercheuse avoua que l'état des recherches actuelles ne permettait pas encore de savoir comment cela était possible, et que les études sur le fonctionnement du stress post-traumatique et le fonctionnement de l'immunité étaient en cours. De toute façon, Shaw ne bénéficiait malheureusement pas de cette spécificité.

Donc, il ne lui restait que peu d'options :

Option 1, la plus probable au vu de son profil psychologique : l'auto-destruction programmée. Une descente dans une spirale de violence et d'alcool. C'était une chance qu'elle ne soit pas portée sur les drogues, sinon elle s'y serait plongée aussi. Et si elle n'en crevait pas, son taux de CRP augmenterait et elle développerait de l'hypertension, du diabète ou une autre saloperie qui lui bousillerait la santé. De toute façon, elle deviendrait tarée, elle l'était déjà, elle le savait parfaitement, et finirait par se tirer une balle dans la tête ou par se faire descendre au cours d'un de ses dérapages à répétition.

Option 2 : une psychothérapie. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Shaw savait très bien qu'elle serait incapable de parler à un type ou une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne, alors un psychothérapeute...

Option 3 : Root. Elle l'avait appelée ce matin, elle était allée la trouver cet après-midi et Root l'avait repêchée, juste avant qu'elle ne se noie. Ce n'étaient pas les premières fois, ça avait fonctionné avant aussi. À Vermillon en particulier. Elle s'était réveillée la nuit du lundi au mardi, après un cauchemar, terrorisée. Elle avait été chercher refuge contre Root. Shaw avait su qu'elle l'avait réveillée, mais Root n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissée, sans tenter un mouvement, retrouver son calme accrochée à elle comme à une bouée. Quand Shaw s'était sentie mieux, elle s'était écartée de Root et celle-ci ne l'avait pas retenue et ne lui avait pas reparlé de l'incident par la suite. Root était discrète et respectait son besoin de silence, d'isolement, elle ne la harcelait jamais quand elle se sentait mal. Elle était là, disponible, attentive à ses besoins et Shaw le savait. Root avait eu raison ce matin, elle avait réussi pour la première fois à ne pas glisser et la même chose s'était répétée l'après-midi. Ça marchait. Avec Root. Si elle travaillait avec elle. Si elle acceptait de se reposer sur elle. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup, mais c'était ça ou revenir à l'option 1. La stupide option 1. Shaw releva la tête et observa Root. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle était sûre qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. L'option 3 apporterait aussi peut-être plus de sérénité dans leur relation. Rassurerait Root. La rassurerait elle. Shaw avait pris sa décision, elle tenterait le coup avec Root. Elle lui serra doucement la main et partit s'arranger un siège. Elle avait elle aussi, besoin de dormir.

.

Root se leva une heure avant l'atterrissage. Elle chercha Shaw du regard sitôt debout et la trouva en train de dormir. Elle s'était couchée toute habillée. Elle avait juste enlevé ses chaussures. Heureusement que Shaw portait des chemises de bonne qualité. Elles étaient pratiquement infroissables. Root lui caressa doucement la joue en passant à côté d'elle pour aller se préparer. Elle la réveillerait après. Elle appela l'hôtesse et lui demanda de servir le petit déjeuner après dix minutes. Shaw mangeait quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle prit place en face d'elle.

« Sam, je représente un groupe financier international. Le siège social est domicilié à Hong-Kong. Je m'appelle Lynne Marchmont, je t'épargne ma formation universitaire brillante, et mes diverses expériences fort réussies, comme administratrice auprès de plusieurs compagnies. Je possède un porte-feuille conséquent et surtout le groupe que je représente est fort intéressé par un partenariat avec une entreprise très lucrative installée au Mexique. Je suis là pour entamer les négociations, d'abord avec leur représentant et puis si tout se passe bien, avec leur dirigeant. Mais je ne suis pas seule. D'après ce que j'ai compris nous avons de sérieux concurrents.

\- Qui ? Et en quoi consiste vraiment la mission ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. À nous de le découvrir.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait. Pourquoi ne te le dit-elle pas ?

\- Pour le fun.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- C'est une question de libre-arbitre, Sameen. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer. Elle me donne des instructions, des pistes et à moi de me débrouiller.

\- Elle utilise ta capacité à improviser ? Elle veut savoir comment toi, tu vas analyser les données et ce que tu vas en faire ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui, en gros c'est ça.

\- C'est sympa.

\- … ?

\- Elle a confiance en toi. Elle t'aime bien. »

Root sourit, heureuse que Shaw comprenne la relation établie entre elle et la Machine.

« Root ? Je peux te poser une question… en fait deux questions à propos de La Machine ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

\- Pourquoi La Machine n'a-t-elle pas de voix ? Samaritain en a une. Pourquoi pas elle ?

\- C'est quoi ta deuxième question, Sameen ? demanda Root détournant le regard.

\- Euh… hésita Shaw remarquant que sa question avait blessé Root.

\- Vas-y, pose là.

\- Non, ce n'est pas important.

\- Sam !

\- Je… Tu es proche d'elle non ? Elle te parle tout le temps, tu… Je sais que tu la considères comme une personne. Mais, euh… Quand tu parles d'elle, tu l'appelles toujours La Machine.

\- …

\- C'est pas un nom, La Machine. Elle n'a pas de nom ? Tu ne lui en as pas donné un ? »

Root fixait les nuages derrière le hublot, Shaw se maudit d'avoir abordé le sujet. Depuis longtemps, ce problème la tracassait. Depuis Samaritain. Lui avait une voix, un nom. Shaw ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Machine n'en avait pas. Elle s'étonnait surtout que Root au moins, ne lui ait pas donné un nom. Elles étaient très intimes. Et Root passait son temps quand elle parlait aux gens à les interpeller à l'aide de tout un panel de noms. C'était rare qu'elle s'adresse à quelqu'un sans prononcer plusieurs fois, son nom, son prénom, un sobriquet qu'elle lui avait attribué. Shaw en comptabilisait pour sa part, au moins quatre. Et la Machine ? Zéro ? C'était bizarre. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait sans le vouloir touché une corde sensible chez Root. Elle fit marche arrière.

« Je suis désolée, Root. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Root tourna la tête vers elle, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais elles ne coulèrent pas, elle adressa un sourire triste à Shaw et se recomposa une attitude désinvolte, s'intéressant tout à coup à son petit déjeuner. Le commandant de bord, avec beaucoup d'à propos, pensa Shaw, leur annonça leur arrivée à Chihuahua et l'imminence de l'atterrissage.

.

Une mauvaise surprise attendait Shaw à la descente de l'avion. Un gorille se précipita au bas de la passerelle et s'empara de leur bagage, Shaw lui aurait sauté à la gorge si Root n'avait pas prévenu son mouvement en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras. L'homme la regarda avec attention, il avait relevé sa réaction.

« Miss Harper, je vous présente…

\- Anton Matveïtch. Et voici Fédor Chouvaloff, Alexeï Borkoof, Anna Borissovna, le chauffeur s'appelle Yvan Korotkov, dit-il en désignant les deux hommes et la femme debout près de la voiture blindée.

\- Miss Harper est mon chef de la sécurité, elle vous briefera une fois à l'hôtel.

\- Bien, Madame. »

La femme monta s'asseoir auprès du chauffeur, les trois autres hommes prirent place dans une voiture garée derrière celle destinée à Root et Shaw.

« Root, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que Chihuahua n'était pas Lausanne ?

\- Tu te fous de moi, ces types sont des mercenaires russes n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutent avec nous ? Je ne veux pas de mecs que je connais pas dans les pattes.

\- Sam, je ne peux pas me présenter ici avec un seul garde du corps aussi létal qu'il soit et être crédible. De plus, tu es une femme.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Shaw de plus en plus furieuse.

\- Nous sommes au Mexique, Sam…

\- C'est n'importe quoi. C'est toi ou ta boîte de conserve qui a monté cette histoire débile ?

\- Ils ont tous été recrutés par La Machine, tu pourrais lui faire confiance.

\- Donne-moi une oreillette, je te jure que je vais la tuer. »

Root s'exécuta sans discuter. Shaw passa le reste du trajet à passer en revue les dossiers des cinq mercenaires. Elle avait commencé par insulter vertement La Machine, puis s'était peu à peu calmée, mais avait exigé de tout savoir sur l'équipe que la Machine avait osé engager sans la consulter.

.

Arrivées à l'hôtel, Shaw entraîna les mercenaires à sa suite. Ils se rendirent, par les escaliers, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les cinq Russes bien qu'ils ne fissent aucune remarque à ce propos à Shaw, dans la suite qu'avait réservée la Machine à leur intention. Celle-ci était située au même étage que celle attribuée à Root et Shaw. Shaw mit les points sur les « i ». Ils étaient chargés de la protection de la présidente et de celle de quiconque Shaw en déciderait. Elle était la responsable de la sécurité et c'était elle qui donnait les ordres. Ils ne dépendaient que de son bon vouloir. Elle n'accepterait aucun manquement à ses ordres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle rejoignit Root d'un peu meilleure humeur. Les mercenaires s'avéraient compétents, expérimentés, certainement honnêtes et elle avait finalement conclu qu'il étaient fiables et méritaient sa confiance. Le point qui l'avait le plus contentée c'est qu'ils s'étaient naturellement soumis à tout ce qu'elle avait exigé. À son autorité. De toute façon, elle les avaient prévenus, le moindre écart serait sanctionné par une balle entre les deux yeux. Les cinq mercenaires l'avait jaugée dès sa descente de l'avion et savaient qu'elle ne bluffait pas. Ils avait reconnu en elle, un combattant de leur espèce, un chef aussi, à qui il ne valait mieux pas déplaire. Leur discipline militaire acquise principalement sur les champs de bataille en Tchétchénie, puis un peu partout au Proche ou au Moyen **-** Orient, et le salaire promis avaient fait le reste.

Il n'empêchait que Shaw n'appréciait pas ce genre de surprise et elle rentra dans la suite qu'elle partageait avec Root en maugréant. Au moins elles étaient bien logées. La suite, luxueuse, était immense, elles avaient deux chambres à leur disposition, un salon, une kitchnette. Root lui présenta un café quand elle arriva. Shaw le prit sans la remercier et s'installa devant la fenêtre pour le boire. La vue était dégagée. Le paysage se composait de collines sèches pratiquement désertiques. L'hôtel était situé à la périphérie de la ville, à l'extrémité Est de celle-ci, près du Parque Métropolinato Presa el Rejon. Shaw se dit que certains endroits ressemblaient vraiment aux représentations qu'on s'en faisait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds au Mexique, elle venait du Guatemala. Le trajet avait été épuisant et son passage clandestin de la frontière avec les États-Unis aventureux.

« Sameen, le cocktail est prévu à l'hôtel Casa Grande. C'est à vingt minutes d'ici en voiture. L'invitation précise qu'il débutera à midi, les convenances veulent que j'arrive au moins une bonne demi-heure en retard… Il est à peine neuf heures… Tu crois que trois heures te suffiront ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Shaw sèchement. »

Root se glissa derrière elle et lui posa les mains sur les hanches.

« Ce que tu m'as refusé hier soir, lui souffla-t-elle dans le cou.

\- J'ai mis un garde en faction devant la porte, répliqua Shaw toujours aussi revêche.

\- Pudique, Sameen ? C'est touchant, mais la suite est entièrement insonorisée. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra… À part moi bien sûr.

\- Tu m'embêtes, Root.

\- Oui ? lui murmura Root à l'oreille.

\- Ou… »

Son « oui » se transforma en gémissement. Root avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise et lui traçait du bout des doigts des cercles autour du nombril, ses ongles lui griffaient légèrement la peau. Elle accompagna sa caresse par un baiser déposé dans son oreille, puis ses dents s'emparèrent de son lobe et le mordillèrent doucement. Shaw balança sa tasse par terre, lui attrapa la nuque d'une main tandis que l'autre se plaquait contre sur son dos pour la serrer contre elle.

« Je t'embête toujours ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? lui demanda Root détachant sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Non. »

Root plongea la tête dans son cou. Elle adorait provoquer Shaw, allumer son désir. La voir y succomber. Shaw chercha à se retourner, mais Root la maintint et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Elle lui déboutonna d'abord sa chemise et ses mains prirent le temps d'éveiller la moindre parcelle de son buste. Shaw portait une brassière de sport et le tissu fin ne constituait en rien une barrière entre sa peau et les mains de Root. Ses caresses étaient aussi efficaces que si elle avait eu les seins nus. Elle avait posé les mains sur les vitres de la fenêtre, ses biceps étaient contractés, elle tachait de garder la fenêtre à une certaine distance de son corps, de ménager un espace pour que les mains de Root puissent parcourir son ventre, sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre elle. Si Shaw relâchait ses bras elle serait écrasée contre la vitre. Root parcourait des lèvres, de la langue, son cou dans un sens, dans l'autre. Shaw avait la tête basculée en arrière et gémissait à chaque baiser. Son désir monta en intensité quand elle sentit les doigts de Root lui déboutonner son pantalon et tirer la fermeture de celui-ci vers le bas. Une main remonta sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre se glissait entre ses jambes.

« Root… arrête, demanda soudain Shaw entre deux gémissements.

\- Tu es sûre, Sameen ? lui demanda Root en lui arrachant un cri.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce que tu veux.

\- Root… lâche-moi… s'il… te plaît, l'implora Shaw. »

Root retira ses mains du corps du Shaw et se recula. Le ton suppliant l'avait glacée. Elle avait commis une erreur, elle ne savait pas laquelle, mais si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, c'était de mettre Shaw mal à l'aise. Mais celle-ci une fois libérée du poids qu'exerçait Root sur elle, se retourna et la prit brutalement dans ses bras, Root fut submergée par sa bouche et perdit tout son souffle. Shaw lui empoigna les revers de sa veste et la lui retira, elle défit ensuite la fermeture éclair de son top dans le dos et le lui passa par-dessus la tête sans ménagement, son soutien-gorge suivit aussitôt le chemin de la veste et du top. Puis Shaw la poussa plus ou moins au jugé dans la première chambre qu'elle trouva, bousculant au passage, les chaises et les guéridons qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin. Arrivée devant le lit, elle lui défit, d'une main impatiente, la fermeture de sa jupe et la fit glisser à terre avec ce qui lui restait de sous-vêtements, Root se débarrassa de ses escarpins et entraîna Shaw avec elle sur le lit. Après, elle resta accrochée à elle, du moins à ce à quoi elle pouvait s'accrocher. Shaw se déshabilla hâtivement et libéra d'un coup toute la tension que Root avait fait naître en la coinçant debout dans le salon. Root se retrouva roulée, soulevée, pétrie, prise dans un ouragan qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque Shaw après lui avoir retourné tous les sens finit tellement excitée en se frottant sur son corps, qu'elle bascula avec elle en criant.

« Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter, observa Root cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Si c'est ça que tu entends par arrêter, il faudra que tu m'expliques deux-trois trucs, Sameen.

\- Je ne voulais pas… Pas comme ça, souffla Shaw.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je voulais… je voulais juste… hésita Shaw, dissimulant son visage dans le cou de Root.

\- Juste ? l'encouragea Root curieuse de savoir ce qui avait déclenché la réaction de Shaw dans le salon.

\- Juste… juste être avec toi. »

Root ne trouva rien à répondre. Sa formulation était bizarre, mais Root comprit parfaitement ce que Shaw voulait lui dire. Shaw avait rejeté le jeu instauré par Root devant la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas voulu jouer. Le sexe avec Root impliquait pour elle, une relation qui allait au-delà de la satisfaction de ses désirs, une porte qui s'ouvrait entre elles, qui les rapprochait. Shaw qui avait parfois tellement de mal à communiquer avait découvert que le sexe avec Root était un formidable moyen de communication. Quand elle faisait l'amour avec elle, elle avait la grisante impression que les distances les séparant s'amenuisaient, d'être proche d'elle, d'effacer les barrières qui se dressaient entre elles, entre leur esprit. La sensation était un peu étrange, mais Shaw, parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec Root, qu'elle y trouvait du plaisir et un sentiment de plénitude, s'y abandonnait avec confiance. Et Root partageait cette vision. La seule différence c'est qu'elle, identifiait et pouvait formuler le phénomène. L'amour et le désir se fondaient en un seul sentiment, s'alimentaient mutuellement. Shaw se contentait de le vivre et à vrai dire c'est ce qui importait à Root. Elle eut une fois encore la confirmation que les calculs de La Machine étaient exacts. 99,96 % de compatibilité hein ? Root voyait mal comment un pourcentage plus élevé pouvait lui apporter plus que ce que lui donnait Shaw. Elle s'appuya sur un coude pour consulter l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit.

« Il reste deux heures… Tu tiendras la distance ?

\- C'est toi en général qui jettes l'éponge.

\- C'est vrai. »

Root plongea sur Shaw. Deux heures plus tard, elle demanda grâce. Shaw réclama un dernier round que Root lui accorda en évitant soigneusement de se faire entraîner à sa suite. Son corps ultra-sensible aurait été incapable de supporter un nouvel assaut. Shaw bascula et Root s'installa ensuite confortablement dans le creux de son épaule, laissant ses doigts lui écrire des messages sur le ventre. Shaw lui caressait doucement le dos, puis après quelques minutes, sa main tomba inerte et Root l'entendit doucement ronfler. Root tourna la tête. Il était presque midi. Elle lui accorda dix minutes avant de la réveiller.

« Sam, réveille-toi, il faut y aller.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh oui. Il faut que je m'habille comment ? On emmène les Russes ?

\- Tu as pris une tenue de cocktail ?

\- Oui, confirma Shaw en se levant.

\- Mets-la, mais arrange-toi pour être armée, tes chaussures sont à la réception, je vais les faire monter. Et oui, on emmène les Russes, les cinq. Ils sont bien ?

\- Ouais, pas mal. Tu es sûre que je dois me mettre en robe et en escarpins ?

\- Oh oui, Sameen. D'abord parce que j'aime bien quand tu portes des tenues sexy. Ensuite, je te veux près de moi avec les yeux et les oreilles qui traînent, et il n'y rien de mieux qu'une jolie femme pour détourner l'attention et passer curieusement inaperçue. On ne prend jamais une très jolie femme au sérieux.

\- Bon, comme tu veux, se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Sameen, ne commence pas à faire la tête. Dis-toi seulement que tu es bourrée de talents. Le fait que tu puisses être très séduisante n'enlève rien à tes autres qualités, dont celles que je qualifiais de létales ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ton cadeau m'ait tant plu ? Quand tu seras prête je te donnerai des oreillettes pour les gardes. Elle seront réglées sur une fréquence à laquelle seuls toi, moi et eux aurons accès. Toi, bien sûr tu bénéficies d'un accès privé à La Machine et… à moi, au cas où l'envie te prendrait de me murmurer des mots doux, conclut Root.

\- Tu es débile, Root. »

Shaw partit se préparer, Root appela la réception et un groom monta cinq minutes plus tard avec un paquet qu'il remit à Shaw. Le sac contenait deux boîtes d'escarpins. Deux paires de 38. Shaw les ouvrit, mais incertaine apporta les boîtes à Root. Celle-ci s'illumina quand Shaw les lui présenta. Elle s'attribua, guidée par La Machine, l'une d'entre elles et s'extasia de plaisir en découvrant une très belle paire de Louboutin. Shaw soupira, Root se conduisait comme une gamine, n'empêche qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui envier sa paire d'escarpins, des Décolletés 554 en veau velours de couleur orthodoxe. Les siens n'étaient pas mal, en daim noir, mais ceux de Root…

« Privilège de la classe dirigeante mon cœur, la taquina Root surprenant sa déception. Si tu arrives à la réception aussi bien chaussée que moi, on risque de se poser des questions sur les relations que Madame la Présidente et son chef de la sécurité entretiennent en privé. À moins... que tu ne veuilles officialiser notre relation aux yeux de tous, à vrai di…

\- Root, si tu sors un mot de plus, il te faudra déployer tout ton art du maquillage pour dissimuler le superbe coquard dont je t'aurais gratifiée. »

Shaw tourna les talons furieuse, abandonnant Root hilare dans sa chambre. Elle allait la tuer si ça continuait. Du coup, quand elle frappa à la porte des Russes, elle bouillait encore de colère et ne leur passa aucun détail. Elle critiqua le nœud de cravate de Fédor Chouvaloff, ajusta sèchement la veste d'Anna Borissovna, exigea de vérifier leurs armes. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient tous armés de Serdyukov, le modèle SPS/Gyurza SR1. Si elle les avait surpris avec des Yarigin, elle les aurait agonis d'injures et de mépris. Les Yarigin étaient de la merde. Ils manquaient de puissance et elle trouvait ridicule que des professionnels puissent être équipés d'une arme dont la portée n'excédait pas cinquante mètres. Que des policiers s'amusent avec pourquoi pas, mais les autres. Par contre les Serdyukov tenaient la route. Ils étaient dotés de chargeurs de 18 balles, avaient une portée de 100 mètres et pouvaient percer un Kelvar de niveau 3. De la bonne camelote. Pas étonnant que les Spetsnaz, les unités des forces spéciales russes, les aient adoptés. Ces gars savaient choisir leur matériel.

Elle leur demanda s'ils planquaient d'autres armes dans leurs bagages. Matveïtch lui expliqua qu'ils avaient découvert tout un arsenal dans le coffre d'une des voitures en les récupérant à l'aéroport. Principalement de fabrication russe dont ils faisaient usage habituellement. Il ne savaient pas qui s'était chargé de la livraison, mais c'était du matériel neuf. Shaw savait très bien qui s'était chargée de la livraison et grogna sa satisfaction à l'attention de La Machine. Les Russes pensèrent qu'elle s'adressait à eux et lui sourirent. La Machine reçut le message et lui adressa un « À ton service Sameen. » dans l'oreille, que Shaw accueillit avec une grimace.

Les mercenaires disposaient pour chacun d'entre eux, en plus de leur Serduykov, de la dernière version ultra moderne des Kalashnikov, un fusil d'assaut AEK 971. Le coffre recelait aussi deux Mitrailleuses lourdes, des Kalashnikov PKM avec trépied et Chouvaloff, le tireur d'élite du groupe avait, quant à lui eu le plaisir de découvrir un Sako TGR M10 agrémenté de kits 308 Winch et 338 Lapua magnum. Shaw apprécia. Le Sako, un fusil de précision de fabrication finlandaise était presque aussi performant, selon Shaw, que SRS dont elle fait cadeau à Root.

Rassurée, mais toujours énervée, Shaw leur distribua les oreillettes, leur en expliqua les spécificités et leur ordonna de la suivre. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel Casa Grande. Elle s'était arrogée les clefs d'une de leurs voitures et passa une partie de ses nerfs sur la route. Korotkov, au volant de la deuxième voiture, dut user de tous ses talents de chauffeur pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Une fois à la Casa Grande, ils passèrent en revue les lieux de la réception. Le service de sécurité de l'hôtel les accueillit avec suspicion, mais Shaw avait pris soin de se munir des invitations que Root avait récupéré à leur arrivée auprès de la réception de l'hôtel. Les leurs étaient spécialement destinées aux services de sécurité et leur permettaient de rentrer armés. Les agents vérifièrent attentivement leur identité. Ils ne manquèrent pas de lancer des regards étonnés à Shaw et à Anna Borissnova, et quand ils osèrent vouloir les fouiller les deux femmes eurent la même réaction : elle attrapèrent la main de l'agent ayant eu l'audace de poser la main sur elles et les deux agents se retrouvèrent grimaçant de douleur à genoux devant elles. Elles relâchèrent les pauvres hommes dans un ensemble parfait et se jetèrent un sourire de connivence. Anna Borissnova remonta tout à coup dans l'estime de Shaw et quand elle surprit le regard amusé et plutôt très fier des quatre autres Russes, elle retrouva soudain sa bonne humeur.

Ils entrèrent et firent le tour de la salle dans laquelle se pressaient déjà, de nombreuses personnes. Les Russes se dispersèrent. Shaw observa les invités présents. Elle fronça les sourcils. Certains visages lui semblèrent familiers. Elle repéra d'autres gardes du corps. Certains ressemblaient plus à des hommes de mains qu'à de véritables agents de sécurité. Elle se mit à se mâchouiller la joue quand elle surprit une homme et une femme discuter près d'une table un verre à la main. Leurs vêtements, qui puaient les achats bons marchés, leur attitude, leur tronche d'Américains propres sur eux, Shaw identifia sans erreur possible, des agents fédéraux américains, DEA, ATF ou CIA, elle n'en était pas sûre. Cette réception avait tout d'un panier de crabes, la moitié de l'assistance au moins était armée et un quart seulement semblait composée d'honnêtes citoyens. Elle enjoignit à ses Russes d'être vigilants et prudents. Ils accusèrent réception dans un bel ensemble. Elle les prévint qu'elle allait chercher la présidente et regagna le Staybridge.

.

Root l'attendait à l'un des bars de l'hôtel. Elle flirtait éhontément avec un client visiblement sous le charme. Shaw s'adressa cavalièrement à elle, lui attrapa le bras et la tira sans ménagement hors du bar. Root s'excusa auprès de son galant lui expliquant que son chef de la sécurité était très très protectrice, qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important. Qu'ils se retrouveraient peut-être le soir au bar ou au restaurant ou pourquoi pas à la salle de sport, à la piscine, qu'il avait l'air d'un athlète. La fin de son discours se perdit quand elle fut poussée dehors par une Shaw exaspérée.

« Tu vas être en retard.

\- J'espère que tu es consciente, Sameen que tu es bien plus sexy que ce pauvre homme et nettement plus athlétique aussi, qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup chez toi.

\- Root, arrête tes plaisanteries débiles, lui intima fermement Shaw. Tu sais en quoi consiste cette réception ? La salle est remplie de types armés jusqu'au dents, il y a des agents fédéraux américains et je suis sûre que la moitié des truands présents sont des membres d'un ou plusieurs cartels de la drogue.

\- Un seul, le Cartel de Silanoa. Ce sont eux que je dois rencontrer.

\- Quoi ? Tu as prévu de rencontrer El Chapo ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est du délire.

\- Mais c'est nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- En fait, j'ai cru comprendre que nous avions une double mission à remplir. D'abord, faire capoter un accord entre le cartel et la CIA.

\- La CIA veut conclure un accord avec le Cartel de Sinaloa ?

\- Non, plutôt une alliance.

\- Encore ?

\- Oui encore. Je vois que tu connais tes classiques.

\- Je croyais qu'après le désastre de l'opération « Fast and Furious » de l'ATF, le gouvernement avait décidé d'arrêter ses conneries avec les Cartels mexicains.

\- Tu as oublié que Samaritain s'est depuis invité dans la partie. Je ne suis pas sûre d'ailleurs que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait planifié l'évasion d'El Chapo en juillet dernier.

\- Samaritain veut s'allier avec le Cartel de Sinaloa ?

\- C'est le plus puissant du Mexique. Il est possible qu'il veuille d'abord s'en servir pour éliminer les autres.

\- Ouais, c'était le plan de la CIA au départ, ça été un beau bordel ensuite.

\- Samaritain a d'autres moyens dont ne bénéficiait pas la CIA.

\- Et ensuite que fera-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les possibilités sont multiples : il peut continuer à se servir des ressources du Cartel pour détruire d'autres organisations criminelles aux États-Unis, au Canada, sur tout le continent américain et ailleurs peut-être. Ou les éliminer. Ou, grâce à eux, inonder le monde entier de drogue et débarrasser ainsi l'humanité de tous les faibles incapables de résister à l'appel des paradis artificiels. Un grand ménage grâce auquel tous ceux qui veulent planer finiraient par s'écraser.

\- Ça serait bien un plan digne de son esprit tordu.

\- Son esprit ? releva Root étonnée.

\- Samaritain est un esprit pervers, Root, que ce soit une boîte de conserve n'y change rien, gronda Shaw.

\- Je sais, lui accorda Root lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

\- Et la deuxième partie de la mission ?

\- Une femme. Une députée. Elle est en danger, je crois qu'elle veut dénoncer l'accord que s'apprête à passer le Cartel avec la CIA. Elle rassemble encore des preuves. Elle a été jusqu'à présent prudente, mais elle s'est fait repérer. Si Samaritain la prend dans son radar, sa vie est en danger.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'évacuer maintenant ?

\- La Machine veut lui donner une chance. Elle passera peut-être au travers du filtre de Samaritain. Elle est jeune et… elle est enceinte de quatre mois.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle a plein de marmots et qu'il va falloir s'en charger.

\- Non, c'est son premier.

\- Et son mari ?

\- Elle est célibataire.

\- Mexicaine ?

\- Oui, mais nouvelle génération. En fait, c'est arrivé un peu par hasard et elle a décidé de garder l'enfant considérant que c'était une occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

\- … ?

\- Elle n'est pas très branchée relations sentimentales et préfère souvent les femmes aux hommes.

\- Et c'est La Machine qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est flippant tout ce qu'elle peut déballer sur la vie privée des gens.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Bah, sincèrement, si ça me gênait tant que ça, je te fuirais comme la peste. De toute façon, entre elle et Samaritain, je me demande s'il me reste encore quelque chose de privé dans ma vie, déclara sombrement Shaw. »

Root ne sut que lui répondre. Elle vivait naturellement sous l'œil de La Machine, elle ne voyait pas en quoi c'était différent de ceux qui, par exemple, croyaient à un dieu omniscient, et à part quelques fanatiques, personne ne s'était privé de vivre depuis que l'humanité avait créé ses dieux. Elle n'avait jamais abordé avec Shaw le sujet de ses croyances religieuses et ne savait pas si Shaw était croyante ou pas, en quoi elle croyait. La Machine était bienveillante, elle aimait Shaw. Samaritain lui, avait utilisé ce qu'il savait sur Shaw, ce qu'elle lui avait dévoilé, pour lui faire du mal. En ça, Shaw avait raison, il était pervers. Root ne s'était jamais vraiment demandée ce que pouvait ressentir Shaw de se savoir observée quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle la regarda inquiète, peut-être Shaw n'était-elle pas si sereine que ça. Et Root ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte et si elle le vivait mal, qu'elle fasse avec, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. En même temps, Shaw n'avait jamais semblé très préoccupée par l'idée que la Machine assiste à leur ébats.

Cette pensée rassura Root et elle se persuada que le problème de Shaw concernait Samaritain et lui seul. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais si elle avait eu le courage d'en parler à Shaw, celle-ci le lui aurait confirmé. Shaw avait intégré la présence de La Machine dans sa vie, elle l'avait acceptée, d'abord à cause de Root et ensuite parce que cela lui avait semblé naturel et qu'elle n'y avait plus prêté attention. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas changer cet état de fait, donc elle s'était adaptée en conséquence. Question de survie.

.

Elles firent sensation à leur arrivée. De nombreux regards convergèrent vers elles. On était au Mexique, il y avait peu de femmes à la réception et la plupart de celles présentes au cocktail étaient âgées. Root portait une robe assortie à la couleur de ses chaussures, qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Les Louboutin lui faisaient des jambes interminables et Root arborait un sourire qui charmait tous ceux à qui elle l'adressait. Shaw en général la trouvait séduisante, mais quand elle s'habillait, elle était belle, très belle. Et Shaw ce jour-là, la jugea resplendissante. Ce qui n'empêcha pas qu'elle surprit plus d'une fois, le regard de Root aussi appréciateur que le sien, quand celle-ci posait les yeux sur elle en souriant. Shaw était pourtant sobrement vêtue d'une robe noire de coupe simple, mais celle-ci exposait à la vue de tous, ses lignes généreuses. Elle avait la taille fine et assez de courbes idéalement situées pour attirer les regards. S'il n'y avait eu affiché sur son visage une expression revêche, Shaw se serait sans doute attirée autant de succès que Root. Mais elle était en mode chien-de-garde. Elle ne laisserait personne flirter avec elle et elle n'activerait pas son détecteur de jolis petits culs. Le fait était aussi, qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de plan cul et ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle en ait encore besoin un jour, pensa-t-elle en regardant d'un air songeur, Root papillonner parmi les invités.

Peu après leur arrivée, il y eut un léger remous à l'entrée. Shaw contacta Anton Matveïtch, chargé de surveiller celle-ci. Elle s'adressa à lui en russe, elle doutait qu'à part les mercenaires, elle et Root, beaucoup de gens présents dans la salle maîtrisent cette langue. Matveïtch marqua un temps de silence surpris, puis s'empressa de lui répondre. Une jeune femme venait d'arriver escortée par un conséquent service de sécurité. Une députée lui déclara Matveïtch. La foule s'écarta et son entrée fut saluée par des applaudissements. La jeune femme se dirigea vers une estrade, son service de sécurité fendant la foule devant elle. Un homme monta sur l'estrade et lui souhaita chaleureusement la bienvenue. Shaw apprit à cette occasion que le cocktail célébrait l'arrivée d'une pièce de collection au musée Casa Chihuahua. La députée avait apparemment usé de son influence pour que l'objet rejoigne les collections permanentes du Musée. Il s'agissait d'un sabre ayant appartenu à Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, le père de la Nation mexicaine. La légende voulait que ce fut celui qu'il brandissait lors de la bataille victorieuse de Ganajuato le 28 septembre 1810. Le conservateur du musée succéda au maire. Il remercia lui aussi Maria Alvarez pour son engagement envers la ville qui l'avait vue naître, puis se lança dans une enthousiaste rétrospective du rôle qu'avait joué Miguel Hidalgo y Castilla dans le déclenchement de la guerre d'indépendance mexicaine. Root écouta attentivement son exposé contrairement à la plupart de l'assemblée, occupée à discuter, à boire, à se surveiller.

Shaw de son côté observait. Elle remarqua ennuyée que la jeune députée semblait attirer beaucoup de regards, pas toujours très sympathiques. Comme toute une bande de sales gueules qui, elle l'aurait parié, appartenait au Cartel de Silanoa, et les agents de la CIA qui tentaient, sans succès, de passer inaperçus. Des amateurs. L'espoir que Maria Alvarez échappe à l'attention de Samaritain et du Cartel lui semblait fortement compromis. Shaw porta son attention sur elle. Une emmerdeuse, décréta-t-elle. Le genre de politicienne honnête qui avait des convictions et était prête à les défendre au péril de sa vie. Le genre arrogante, tenace, incontrôlable. Le genre qui poserait des problèmes. Le genre dont Shaw détestait avoir la garde. Elle laissa échapper un soupir contrarié.

« Quelque chose vous chagrine, Miss Harper ? lui demanda Root, ayant surpris son soupir.

\- On aurait du l'attraper avant et la séquestrer dans le coffre d'une des voitures blindées. Elle est dans le collimateur de Samaritain et du Cartel. Elle a l'air aussi chiante que toi et ça va être une vraie galère de la sauver d'elle-même, lui répondit Shaw en russe.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu parlais aussi bien le russe.

\- Je me suis tapée des cours particuliers pendant des années.

\- Ta vie est pleine de surprises, Sam.

\- Ouais, heureuse que ça te plaise. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec elle ?

\- Dis à tes petits copains de garder un œil sur elle. Colles-en trois à ses basques.

\- Okay. »

.

Shaw assigna Anna Borissnova, Anton Matveïtch et Fédor Chouvaloff à la protection de Maria Alvarez, avec permis de tuer tous ceux qui l'approcheraient de trop près. Elle attira particulièrement leur attention sur son service de sécurité. La menace avait des chances de venir de ce côté. Si le danger s'avérait trop pressant, il avait ordre de l'évacuer.

« Vous avez de quoi la droguer si c'est nécessaire ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, alors si c'est nécessaire, vous l'invitez dans votre chambre. Discrètement. Vous me prévenez évidemment et nous aviserons à ce moment **-** là.

\- Comme vous voulez.

\- Matveïtch ?

\- Madame.

\- Je vous fais confiance, ne me décevez pas.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, Madame. »

Shaw aimait bien ces gars décidément. Elle sourit.

« Tu vois que tu peux faire confiance à La Machine, lui déclara Root, Elle sait te choisir tes partenaires. »

Shaw lui renvoya une grimace et reporta son attention sur l'assemblée.

Le maire fit signe à un serveur qui apporta trois flûtes de champagne jusqu'à l'estrade et les lui présenta sur un plateau. Le conservateur en prit une, le maire en tendit une autre à la jeune députée en souriant et leva la dernière dans sa direction, puis dans celle de l'assemblée.

« Je bois à l'avenir de la Nation, puissiez-vous, Madame, la servir encore longtemps avec dévouement. »

Maria Alvarez le remercia, porta la flûte à ses lèvres, puis la leva et déclara avec emphase :

« Longue vie au Mexique ! »

La foule applaudit et le maire déclara le buffet ouvert. Un bon nombre de sales types avaient accueilli les vœux du maire avec un rictus narquois. Shaw donnait peu de chances à la jeune femme d'exercer encore longtemps ses fonctions au service du gouvernement mexicain. Laissant Matveïtch s'occuper de ce problème, Shaw colla aux basques de Root. Tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un moment celle-ci agacée par son attitude sur-protectrice, lui demanda d'aller lui chercher un verre de jus de fruits.

« Il y a des serveurs pour ça, protesta Shaw irritée.

\- Miss Harper, lui conseilla Root d'un ton railleur. Vous devriez vous détendre un peu, je ne risque pas de me perdre, la salle n'est pas si grande et je vous ferai signe sans attendre si j'ai besoin de vos services. »

Shaw la regarda furibonde, rien que de l'entendre l'appeler « Miss Harper » l'énervait prodigieusement. Root pencha la tête et leva un sourcil, affichant un de ses insupportables sourires moqueurs au coin de la bouche. Shaw lui tourna le dos et partit lui chercher son verre avec la furieuse envie de le lui lancer à la tête quand elle reviendrait. Elle fendit la foule comme un brise-glace s'avance au milieu de la banquise. Root était en pleine conversation avec un homme entre deux âges impeccablement vêtu, quand elle lui rapporta son verre. Root la remercia et du regard lui intima de rester à ses côtés. L'homme la regarda curieusement.

« Mon assistante, Miss Harper, le renseigna Root. »

Il grogna et oublia aussitôt Shaw. Un sous-fifre, un col blanc, pas très observateur jugea Shaw. Par contre, les quatre hommes qui sans en avoir l'air les entouraient avaient l'air nettement plus lucides. Leur attention se focalisa autant sur Root que sur elle. Root et le col blanc bavardaient amicalement. Root lui expliquait combien elle admirait Miguel Hidalgo y Castillo, son côté non conformiste, il avait eu maîtresses et enfants alors qu'il était prêtre, sa détermination, son courage. Le col blanc, Monsieur Garcia l'appela une fois Root, était visiblement surpris par la connaissance que Root avait de l'histoire du Mexique et il s'engagea avec elle dans un débat passionné sur les raisons qui avait entraîné le repli d'Hidalgo, alors qu'après sa victoire contre Trijillo à Monte de las Cruces le 30 octobre 1810, il était prêt à prendre Mexico. Shaw ne comprenait pas pourquoi Root et ce Garcia, visiblement envoyé comme contact par le Cartel de Silanoa perdaient leur temps dans des conversations de salon. Garcia insista pour présenter Root à la plupart des notables de la ville. Il connaissait tout le monde. Il l'introduisit auprès du maire en lui précisant qu'elle envisageait pour le compte de sa société conclure des accords très prometteurs à Chihuahua. Maria Alvarez se joignit à eux.

Elle interrogea Root sur son groupe financier, sur ses projets, lui posant des questions très précises et manœuvrant habilement pour découvrir ce que Root venait faire à Chihuahua et quels étaient ses véritables objectifs. Elle était retorse, intelligente. Root prit très vite plaisir à se mesurer à elle. Elles s'affrontèrent verbalement à travers un échange souligné de sourires hypocrites. Elles se firent mutuellement des compliments sur leur travail respectif, sur leur réussite dans le domaine qu'elles avaient choisi et emportées dans leur joute, finirent même par se poser qui une main sur le bras, qui une main sur le poignet. Root s'amusait. Shaw admirait la capacité des deux jeunes femmes à mener une conversation, à passer d'une langue à l'autre. Maria Alvarez s'était d'abord adressée à Root en anglais, puis Root était passée à l'espagnol et prises ensuite dans leur échanges, elles alternaient anglais et espagnol. C'était amusant et dénotait chez les deux jeunes femmes d'une grande maîtrise des deux langues, des deux cultures qui y était attachées.

Le conservateur du Musée de la Casa Chihuahua vint arracher la jeune députée à Root et celle-ci prit congé en souriant. Elle n'avait pas obtenu grand-chose de Root, mais la reconnaissait comme une adversaire de valeur. Une femme à abattre. Maria Alvarez soupçonnait que Root venait, comme les agents de la CIA qu'elle avait repérés dès son entrée dans la salle, conclure des affaires avec le Cartel de Silanoa. Elle nota qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur sa société en rentrant chez elle. Un nouvel acteur venait d'entrer en lice et elle voulait savoir à qui elle allait devoir se mesurer.

« Une femme… intéressante, déclara Root à Garcia.

\- Un peu trop curieuse.

\- Gênante ?

\- Pas pour longtemps, je pense qu'elle va quitter sous peu Chihuahua, répliqua-t-il sur un ton doucereux. »

Root jeta un coup d'œil à Shaw. Les Russes avaient intérêt à assurer.

« Madame Marchmont, ne voudriez-vous pas poursuivre cette intéressante conversation ailleurs ?

\- Monsieur Garcia ! minauda Root.

\- J'aimerais juste un peu plus de tranquillité, se défendit-il

\- Où souhaiteriez-vous m'emmener ?

\- Juste dans une pièce dans laquelle nous pourrons convenir d'un rendez-vous avec mon patron sans que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent nous écouter.

\- Je vous suis. Puis-je me faire accompagner d'un agent de ma sécurité et de mon assistante ?

\- Si vous le jugez nécessaire.

\- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, je laisserai mon agent à la porte, mais je ne me sépare jamais de mon assistante. Une vraie perle rare.

\- Si vous le dîtes, répliqua Garcia peu convaincue par l'air désagréable qu'affichait Shaw campée à côté de Root. »

Root demanda à Garcia la permission d'attendre que Shaw aille chercher Yvan Korotkov. Shaw s'exécuta et évita d'utiliser son oreillette pour contacter le Russe. Elle prévint juste Alexeï Borkoff et réitéra à Matveïtch de se tenir sur ses gardes. Shaw trouvait que cette mission puait les complications. Elle se retrouvait avec deux cibles potentielles à protéger et devait se reposer sur des hommes que, même s'ils avaient l'air fiables, elle ne connaissait pas. Elle revint avec Korotkov. Et lui, elle, Root, Garcia et les quatre gorilles qui l'accompagnaient, quittèrent la salle de réception. Leur départ n'échappa pas à Maria Alvarez et la conforta dans son idée que Root représentait une société engagée dans des opérations malhonnêtes et qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'allier avec le Cartel de Silanoa. Elle savait très bien que Jésus Garcia travaillait pour eux. Elle possédait un conséquent dossier sur lui et attendait le bon moment pour le faire tomber et l'enfermer pour le restant de ses jours derrière les barreaux d'une prison.

.

La conversation privée entre Root et Garcia fut de courte durée. Garcia lui demanda de confirmer le désir que la société qu'elle représentait avait de conclure un marché avec le Cartel. Elle dut préciser pourquoi ses dirigeants avait choisi leur organisation, ce qu'ils attendaient et ce qu'ils proposaient. Root lui proposa de joindre un des membres du conseil d'administration à Hong Kong, mais il lui assura que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il avait reçu toutes les garanties la concernant et qu'il ne remettrait pas en question les instructions qu'El Chapo lui avait données de traiter avec elle. Elle exposa donc les projets et les attentes de sa société. Shaw fut encore une fois, impressionnée par la maîtrise que Root avait d'un sujet qui devait lui être à peu près étranger deux jours auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de performance.

Quand Root l'avait emmenée en mission, elle avait couvert ses arrières et elles avaient surtout mené des assauts. Shaw n'avait jamais vraiment vu Root opérer en mission d'infiltration, quand elle incarnait un personnage. Elle savait qu'elle était géniale, mais assister à une de ses performances était… impressionnant. Shaw n'aimait pas se déguiser, elle avait du mal à se glisser dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout si son profil psychologique était trop éloigné du sien, si son métier était trop différent d'un de ceux qu'elle avait exercés. Elle n'avait aucun talent pour la dissimulation.

Root et Garcia se mirent rapidement d'accord pour passer à l'étape supérieure des négociations. Garcia lui proposa de venir la chercher à son hôtel en début de soirée. Elle accepta, mais à ses conditions. Elle se rendrait à son rendez-vous dans sa propre voiture accompagnée de son chauffeur, d'un garde du corps et de son assistante. Garcia lui assura que cela ne poserait aucun problème. La première étape était close. Ils prirent courtoisement congés l'un de l'autre et Root regagna la réception.

Shaw contacta Matveïtch, il lui apprit que Maria Alvarez s'apprêtait à quitter la réception. Elle logeait au sein de l'hôtel, il avait son numéro de chambre et Anna Borissnova avait pris des dispositions pour poser des dispositifs de surveillance. Shaw ne chercha pas à savoir comment elle s'y était prise et félicita juste Matveïtch pour leur efficacité. Root s'attarda encore une heure. Elle renoua la discussion avec le maire qui parut enchanté de retenir l'attention d'une aussi jolie femme. Elle fit ensuite signe à Shaw et escortées par Alexeï Borkoof et Yvan Korotkov, elles rejoignirent le Staybridge. Shaw envoya les Russes dans leur suite, leur conseillant de se tenir à carreau, de rester éloignés du mini-bar et d'attendre ses ordres. Ils hochèrent la tête et tournèrent les talons. Root s'éloigna. Shaw rappela Korotkov et lui demanda d'aller faire le plein et de la prévenir quand il reviendrait. Elle avait des bagages à mettre dans le coffre. Elle lui lança les clefs et rejoignit Root. Celle-ci attendait l'ascenseur. Quand elle vit Shaw arriver, elle eut un moment d'hésitation et décida de ne pas bouger, puis elle remarqua que Shaw ralentissait le pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle, de l'ascenseur. Ses traits doucement commencèrent à s'affaisser, l'angoisse naquit puis grandit dans son regard. Elle marcha sur Shaw et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

« Il faudra un jour ou l'autre régler ce problème, Sameen.

\- … ?

\- Ton truc avec les ascenseurs. »

Shaw blêmit.

« Ne panique pas, mon cœur, je ne vais pas m'attaquer à ça maintenant, nous avons autre chose à faire, mais j'aimerais bien qu'un jour tu m'en parles.

\- Je ne panique pas et il n'y a rien à dire, affirma Shaw sur un ton agressif.

\- Sam, ne fais pas l'enfant.

\- Quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à dire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire, murmura Shaw le regard fuyant.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu… n'aimes pas les ascenseurs... euh, tu n'aimes plus les ascenseurs ?

\- Non.

\- Il faudra qu'on résolve ça, Sameen. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- …

\- Sam, je ne plaisante pas. C'est un problème, tu le sais très bien et souhaite ne pas avoir à le regretter un jour. J'espère aussi que ce jour-là, je ne serais pas concernée par ta phobie des ascenseurs et que je me ne retrouverai pas avec une balle dans la tête parce que tu auras été incapable d'en prendre un.

\- Root...

\- Tu oserais me donner tort, Shaw ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je… je ne peux pas m'approcher de ces trucs.

\- On trouvera une solution, mais il faudra que tu y mettes du tien. Tu es prête à l'accepter ?

\- Avec toi, oui.

\- Bon, je prends note et on n'en parle plus pour l'instant. »

Shaw se mordit les lèvres, le sujet la tourmentait depuis qu'elle en avait pris conscience. Bien avant d'avoir retrouvé Root, peu après son retour à New-York, alors qu'elle pistait un agent de Samaritain, elle avait été prise d'une crise de panique au moment de s'introduire en sa compagnie dans un ascenseur. Elle avait été incapable de se contrôler, elle s'était mise à transpirer, à trembler et avait précipitamment battu en retraite. Elle avait tué l'agent plus tard dans la nuit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture. Depuis, elle gardait une distance prudente entre elle et les ascenseurs et évitait soigneusement d'y penser. C'était débile et Root l'avait brutalement mise en face de sa lâcheté. En même temps, elle ne voyait pas trop comment remédier à sa phobie si elle ne savait pas quelle en était la source. Root ? Elle posa ses yeux sur elle. Celle-ci montait les escaliers d'un pas alerte. Ses yeux se portèrent sur ses jambes, elle ne posait pas les talons sur les marches et le mouvement lui dessinait des très jolies jambes. Son regard monta plus haut et elle la détailla des chevilles à la tête. Elle aurait pu tomber plus mal. Au moins son… sa… comment pouvait-elle appeler ça ?

.

Elle repensa à ses années de fac. Tutrice ? Elle en avait soupé lors de sa première année de Bachelor. Une connasse qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être une gamine de 14 ans et encore moins de lui être supérieure dans toutes les matières scientifiques. La fille était juste meilleure qu'elle en anglais, et encore. Elle avait eu le même problème en entrant dans le cycle pré-médical. Par contre, elle avait bénéficié en première année de cycle clinique de l'attention bienveillante d'un vieux médecin qui l'avait prise sous son aile. Il avait su éveiller son intérêt dans de nombreux domaines et ne lui avait jamais reproché d'être silencieuse et introvertie. Il avait deviné qu'elle se sentait différente, qu'elle dissimulait une part d'ombre. Elle était persuadée qu'il savait qu'elle participait à des courses de rues, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il lui avait proposé d'être son tuteur dès qu'il l'avait vue, devinant ses brillantes capacités, pariant sur sa réussite. Shaw ne lui avait jamais témoigné aucun sentiment chaleureux, mais le vieux médecin ne s'en était pas formalisé. Bref, le tuteur parfait pour Shaw qui détestait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Alors ouais, en ce qui concernait son « traitement » Root pouvait bien être sa tutrice. La dénomination lui convenait. Ça n'impliquait pas de dépendance, ni de réelle hiérarchie entre elles. Et au moins sa tutrice donc, était pleine d'attraits.

.

Shaw se changea en arrivant. Root lui demanda de ne pas quand même se transformer en baroudeuse prête à sauter dans la jungle et de garder un minimum l'apparence d'une honnête assistante. Shaw remit la tenue qu'elle avait portée pendant le voyage. Elle y rajouta une veste. Elle pourrait dissimuler une arme, plus accessible à la ceinture que dans un stupide sac à main. Root opta pour sa part pour un tailleur-pantalon et lui demanda la permission d'emprunter ses escarpins en daim noir. Shaw ne put s'empêcher de maugréer en lui disant de ne pas se gêner. Partager ses affaires ne faisait pas vraiment pas partie de ses habitudes. Root l'embrassa sur la joue en la remerciant, Shaw contrariée l'envoya balader et partit se réfugier dans l'une des chambres.

.

A 17h30, la réception de l'hôtel appela et annonça à Root qu'un certain Jésus Garcia demandait à lui parler. Root prit la communication et se contenta d'acquiescer à tout ce que lui dit son interlocuteur. Shaw déboucha dans le salon immédiatement après la fin de la conversation.

« Sameen, peux-tu nous préparer une valise, ou deux comme tu veux pour la nuit ? Nous sommes invitées à rester ce soir chez El Chapo. Préviens les Russes aussi.

\- On va dormir là-bas ?

\- Pour la nuit, Sam, c'est bien ce que je t'ai dit. Appréhenderais-tu de devoir passer une nuit dans un autre lit que le mien ? Je sais, c'est triste, mais nous nous rattraperons plus tard.

\- Pff, tu ne changeras jamais, râla Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, Sameen. »

Contre toute attente, Shaw esquissa un sourire que Root accueillit avec un haussement de sourcil complice. Shaw secoua la tête et partit s'occuper des valises. Elle remplissait parfaitement la fonction d'assistante observa Root. Elle se garderait bien de le lui dire, en tout cas sérieusement. Elle doutait que Shaw accueille favorablement le compliment.

« C'est bon, Root, tout est prêt, Borkoof et Korotkov nous attendent en bas.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait des Herstal et du SRS que tu as pris à la… chez moi ?

\- Ils sont restés dans le coffre de la voiture, avec le reste.

\- Le reste ?

\- Mouais j'ai pris quelques grenades, des assourdissantes, des explosives, des fumigènes et deux pains de Semtex. Il y aussi ce que Matveïch a pris soin de déposer dans notre voiture pour Borkoof et Korotkov.

\- Alors, allons-y, mon cœur. »

.

Jésus Garcia se précipita vers Root en la voyant arriver. Il lui proposa de monter avec lui dans sa voiture et afficha une grimace contrariée quand elle refusa poliment, lui assurant qu'elle préférait user de la sienne. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel. Korotkov avança aussitôt leur voiture et Borkoff leur ouvrit la portière. Jésus Garcia tendit une main pour aider Root à entrer, puis il frappa à la portière avant et Korotkov baissa la vitre passager.

« Voici ma voiture, lui dit-il en lui désignant un luxueux 4x4 blanc qui attendait moteur allumé juste en face. Suivez-nous. Une voiture prendra place derrière vous. C'est une mesure de sécurité. Nous sommes au Mexique et nous avons à parcourir une centaine de kilomètres. Mon patron n'aimerait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux à Madame Marchmont. Évitez pour les même raisons de vous faire distancer. Mon chauffeur de toute façon, gardera un œil sur votre véhicule. Madame, je vous retrouve à l'hacienda. Je vous souhaite une bonne route »

Root le remercia. Les portières claquèrent et le convoi se mit en marche.

« On ne risque pas de s'échapper, observa Shaw en se retournant pour regarder la voiture qui avait pris place derrière eux.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous en ayons envie.

\- Pour l'instant.

\- Pour l'instant, confirma Root. »

.

Le trajet emprunta l'autoroute Fédérale 16. Ils roulèrent presque une heure, puis au panneau Presa El Granero, les voitures tournèrent à droite et s'engagèrent sur un chemin carrossable.

« Root ?

\- Mmm ? répondit distraitement l'intéressée plongée dans la contemplation du paysage désertique.

\- Je peux te prendre la main ? »

L'incroyable requête et le ton sur laquelle celle-ci avait été formulée, détourna vivement Root de la fenêtre. Shaw se tenait tendue à côté d'elle, les yeux fixés devant elle, les traits contractés. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Sameen ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Le convoi. »

Shaw serrait ses genoux entre ses doigts écartés, contractés par l'effort. Root avança une main et la posa sur celle de Shaw. Elle la lui recouvrit doucement, puis ses doigts se glissèrent sous la main crispée. Shaw relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son genou et laissa Root lui prendre la main. Celle-ci la détacha du genou et posa leurs mains enlacées sur le siège entre elles. Shaw referma ses doigts étroitement, mais sans violence. Root l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle la voyait lutter contre l'angoisse, tenter de contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne lui dit rien et ne fit aucun autre geste que celui souhaité par Shaw. Elle était inquiète, mais si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait bien hurlé de joie. Pas parce qu'elle tenait la main de Shaw, mais parce que celle-ci avait fait pour une fois, fi de sa fierté. Lui faire cette demande, comme un enfant qui a peur du noir le demanderait à sa mère la nuit sur un chemin sombre, devait paraître à Shaw mortifiant... ou pas justement, ce qui serait encore plus extraordinaire. De toute façon, elle avait eu assez confiance en Root pour oser franchir le pas. Root l'aurait bien serrée dans ses bras et embrassée en la félicitant chaleureusement. Ce qui serait exactement le meilleur moyen de faire fuir Shaw. À éviter donc. Elle fut submergée par une énorme vague d'optimisme. Shaw s'en sortirait. Elle était volontaire, tenace, résistante et pour une fois acceptait de l'aide. Root ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle serait toujours là pour elle. Elle lui serra la main.

Leurs oreillettes leur transmirent en même temps une demande de communication de Matveïtch.

« Madame ?

\- Je vous écoute, Matveïtch.

\- On a un problème. Maria Alvarez est partie en compagnie de types louches et surtout armés. Plus étrange encore, elle n'a été accompagnée par aucun membre de son service de sécurité. Anna lui a glissé une puce dans sa veste à la réception de l'hôtel juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Nous les avons suivis. Ils sont partis vers l'est et après une heure, se sont enfoncés sur une route carrossable. Elle a été conduite dans une grande propriété perdue au milieu des montagnes. Le coin est désertique, mais offre pas mal de caches. Nous sommes en position aux abords de la maison. J'ai laissé Anna avec Chouvaloff sur l'avant de la propriété, au Nord-Nord Est. Ils ont une vue dégagée sur l'entrée et la cour. J'ai fait le tour et je me suis posté au Sud-Ouest. Nous sommes en hauteur et couvrons pratiquement tous les extérieurs. Anna, en cas de besoin, reste mobile. Chouvaloff est armé de son Fuko. Vu le nombre d'hommes, leur armements, les systèmes de sécurité que nous avons pu détecter, les véhicules, la présence de deux hélicoptères, je peux vous assurer à 90% que la propriété est occupée par un groupe appartenant à un cartel. Je vous contacte pour vous demander des instructions.

\- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'acte de violence et Maria Alvarez n'a pas montré en partant de signes de peur ou d'angoisse. Elle semblait juste se rendre à un rendez-vous déjà prévu. Aurais-je commis une faute ?

\- Non.

\- Quels sont vos instructions, Madame ?

\- Restez en position, pour l'instant. Attendez la nuit. Vous ne lui avez pas posé un micro ?

\- Si, mais elle n'a pas échangé un mot durant tout le trajet et la communication n'a plus fonctionné une fois qu'elle est entrée dans la villa. Et à l'hôtel, elle a juste reçu un appel de la réception lui annonçant qu'elle était attendue.

\- Bon, si rien ne bouge d'ici la nuit, attendez. Préparez l'exfiltration. Je vais voir comment vont se passer les choses de notre côté. Si jamais nous ne pouvons pas vous rejoindre...euh... »

Shaw consulta Root du regard. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Exfiltrez-là.

\- Bien reçu.

\- Matveïtch, nous arrivons, je dois vous laisser. Mais je veux un rapport toute les demi-heures sur la situation, compris ?

\- Compris... euh... Madame... Attendez... Chouvaloff ! Demande de confirmation.

\- Confirmation. Madame, j'ai votre voiture en visuel, annonça Chouvaloff

\- Madame, reprit inquiet Matveïtch, vous êtes localisée au même endroit que Maria Alvarez. On va perdre le contact.

\- On ne le perdra pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Root.

\- Matveïtch, l'interpella Shaw, rapport complet de la situation toutes les heures. Vous me prévenez si vous remarquez quoi que soit qui vous semble bizarre, même si vous trouvez ça idiot, ne passez rien sous silence. Je vous recontacterai pour la suite.

\- Bien, Madame.

\- Communication terminée. »

Shaw se retourna vers Root, ses yeux se baissèrent sur leur mains enlacées. Root lui serra brièvement les doigts et retira sa main. L'angoisse de Shaw s'était envolée, repoussée par l'imminence du danger. La voiture s'arrêta, les portières s'ouvrirent et la lumière inonda l'habitacle. Root, Shaw et les deux Russes sortirent. Un homme corpulent, de petite taille, le visage carré orné d'une épaisse moustache vint à la rencontre de Root, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Madame Marchmont ? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Elles le reconnurent aussitôt : Joaquín Archivaldo Guzmán Loera dit « El Chapo ».

.

.

.

* * *

 ** **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :****

* * *

 **.**

 **Conférence sur les troubles de stress post-traumatique :**

Cette conférence à laquelle Shaw a assisté, a vraiment eu lieu.

Elle s'est tenue en février 2013, au sein du département de psychologie de la faculté des lettres et des langues de l'université Salahaddine à Erbil, au Kurdistan irakien.

L'intervenante était bien une doctorante ukrainienne.

Ce qui est relaté dans le chapitre à propos de ces troubles ( causes, conséquences psychologiques et physiologiques, résistances particulières, immunité...) provient pour une bonne partie, de notes prises durant la conférence.

 **.**

 **Le Cartel de Sinaloa :**

Organisation criminelle internationale spécialisée dans le trafic de stupéfiant. Le Cartel Silanoa doit son nom à la région du même nom situé sur la côté Pacifique du Mexique. Le Cartel doit son origine à une organisation criminelle née dans les années soixante. C'est dans les années quatre-vingts que le Cartel prend réellement de l'importance. En 2003, suite à l'arrestation du chef du Cartel du Golf principale organisation rivale du Cartel de Silanoa à cette époque, celui-ci devient l'une des plus puissante organisation criminelle du continent américain.

Historiquement spécialisé dans la culture du pavot (pour la production d'héroïne) et du cannabis, le Cartel produit aussi des méthamphétamines et importe d'Amérique du Sud, principalement de Colombie, de la cocaïne pour la revendre aux États-Unis.

Le Cartel contrôlerait d'après la DEA (l'équivalent de la brigade des stups) 25% du marché de la drogue aux États-Unis. (sources : RFI août 2015, _Mexique : le tout puissant Cartel de Sinaloa du « Chapo »_ Guzmán.)

 **.**

 **Joaquim Guzmán, dit « El Chapo » :** Chef du cartel Silanoa.

El Chapo avait été arrête pour la deuxième fois le 22 février 2014 dans une opération conjointe entre La marine Mexicaine et la DEA américaine. Enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité, il s'évade le 11 juillet 2015 par un tunnel, creusé entre sa cellule et un bâtiment en construction, de plus d'1,5 km de long !

Donc au moment où Root va rencontrer El Chapo celui-ci est en cavale depuis un peu plus de trois mois (La tombe de John Reese porte la date de 13 novembre 2015... de triste mémoire pour POI, comme pour la France.).

El Chapo a été de nouveau arrêté le 8 janvier 2016 par la police mexicaine.

 **.**

 **La CIA, la DEA, l'ATF, le gouvernement fédéral américain et Le Cartel de Sinaloa :**

selon une enquête du journal mexicain « _El Universa_ l », le gouvernement fédéral américain aurait contacté à plusieurs reprise le Cartel entre 2006 et 2014. des agents de la DEA se seraient alliés en particulier avec le Cartel Silanoa pour, avec son aide lutter contre les autres Cartels mexicains.

Un courriel révélé par Wikyleaks atteste que le gouvernement américain aurait pris fait et cause pour le Cartel Silanoa dans le but que soit conclu des accords entre les différents Cartels afin que cessent les violences entraînées par la guerre d'influence entre eux. ( À titre d'exemple entre 2007 et 2014 : 83 234 homicides liés au crime organisé et plus de 20 000 personnes disparues). Le but était aussi, non plus de stopper le trafic des stupéfiants entre le Mexique et les États-Unis, mais de le contrôler.

Cette version a été confirmée par Vicente Zembala Niebla, l'un des lieutenant d'EL Chapo arrêté en 2009 au Mexique puis extradé au États-Unis.

 **.**

 **Opération « Fast and Furious » :** Oui, c'est bien inspiré du film du même nom !

Opération menée par l'ATF (Organisation américaine : bureau du tabac, de l'alcool, des armes et des explosifs) entre 2009 et 2010. Une opération digne de la fiction la plus tordue. L'idée était de faire passer des armes légalement achetées aux États-Unis, donc enregistrées, illégalement au Mexique...

Vous n'avez rien compris ? Je reprends :

L'ATF a organisé un trafic d'armes vers le Mexique avec comme but de faire arrêter les commanditaires Mexicains.

Vicente Zembala Niebla (celui du dessus) a lui affirmé que cette opération avait pour véritable but un accord entre la Cartel Silanoa et le gouvernement américain : armes contre renseignements sur les autres cartels. (sources : Slate, 16 janvier 2014, _Les États-Unis ont entretenu des relations avec les plus gros cartels de drogues du Mexique_. RFI, août 2015 _cf ci-dessus_... )

La mort d'un douanier le 14 décembre 2010, interrompit cette opération.

Bilan de l'opération : un mort officiel, 2500 armes passées au Mexique, 600 récupérées, le directeur de l'ATF demis de ses fonctions, tout comme le procureur général de l'Arizona partie prenante de l'affaire.

Les armes manquantes ont parfois été identifiées lors d'attaque contre l'armée mexicaine, et d'assassinats divers, dont le frère de l'ex-procureure générale de Chihuahua, Patricia Gonzalez Rodriguez affiliées au Cartel de Juarez (elle les protégeait et leur commanditait des assassinats !), enlevé et assassiné par le Cartel de Silanoa...(Les deux Cartels se livrent une guerre sans merci entre autre pour le contrôle de Chihuahua et de Ciudad Juarez, ville-frontière entre les USA et le Mexique.)

Le monde est petit ! Silanoa, Chihuahua, ATF, DEA, etc.

.

.

.


	13. Maria Alvarez : la dernière nuit

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour ses relectures._

 _._

 **Avertissements :**

 _Justement il n'y en a pas ! Je prends tout, même les coups de gueule si vous en avez. Je rappelle cependant, que j'éprouve une tendresse particulière pour le personnages de Shaw._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Root logeait dans un vaste appartement doté d'un petit salon, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. L'ameublement, la décoration étaient soignés et ressemblaient à ce qu'on trouvait dans les grandes maisons bourgeoises mexicaines. La pièce était fraîche, agréable. El Chapo après les présentations d'usage l'avait confiée à une femme de chambre. Il lui précisa qu'ils ne traiteraient pas affaire avant le dîner, que celui-ci ne serait pas servi avant 22 heures et qu'elle pouvait se reposer jusque là. Il espérait que ses appartements lui plairaient et l'avait invitée à profiter de la piscine. Elle trouverait des maillots de bain, des peignoirs et des serviettes dans les armoires de sa chambre et la femme de chambre lui fournirait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, si quelque chose venait à manquer. Root l'avait regardé après son petit discours sans prononcer un mot, ni ébaucher le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'elle allait suivre la femme de chambre et le valet qui attendaient qu'elle les suive. El Chapo avait souri amusé.

« J'ai pris la liberté de loger ce que Garcia, cet imbécile, croit être votre assistante, dans une chambre, à côté de la vôtre. Les deux appartements communiquent. Je ne pense pas que vous voudriez être séparée de votre chef de la sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous pensez juste.

\- Une autre chambre a été préparée pour vos deux gardes du corps dans l'appartement faisant face au vôtre. J'aimerais que votre personnel se cantonne à vous suivre et ne s'écarte pas du chemin qui mène de leur appartement à la cour principale ou à la piscine si vous vous y trouvez. Je serais désolé qu'ils ne repartent pas avec vous à l'issue de ce week-end.

\- C'est noté.

\- Une dernière chose. Vos trois chiens de garde sont armés. Je vous laisse le choix. Soit ils déposent leurs armes avec le reste de l'arsenal que vous transportez certainement dans le coffre de votre voiture, soit leur périmètre d'action se limite aux cinq mètres qui entourent la voiture. »

Root se tourna vers Shaw et lui adressa un signe de tête. Shaw soupira et ordonna à Borkoof et Korotkov de se délester de leurs armes. Korotkov ouvrit le coffre et les trois armes de poing rejoignirent les armes que Shaw et Matveïtch avaient pris soin de ranger dans le coffre.

« Toutes les armes, s'il vous plaît, précisa Guzmán. »

Les Russes se débarrassèrent chacun d'un pistolet attaché à leur jambe et de deux couteaux dissimulés dans leur manche ou derrière leur col de veste. Shaw croisa les bras.

« Je serais désolé d'ordonner une fouille… complète qui pourrait s'avérer très désagréable.

\- Miss Harper, claqua sévèrement la voix de Root.

\- Pff...

\- Et je vous dispense de vos soupirs malvenus. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur Guzmán, continua plus courtoise Root en se retournant vers El Chapo. Miss Harper prend toujours très au sérieux ma sécurité.

\- Elle ne serait sans doute pas votre employée si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Madame Marchmont ne court aucun risque, Miss Harper. Je me fais un honneur de veiller sur sa sécurité. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vous propose de vérifier en compagnie de mon propre chef de la sécurité, les mesures mises en place pour faire de cet endroit un havre de paix.

\- Miss Harper se fera une joie d'accepter votre proposition. Allez-y, Miss Harper. Je vous attends dans mes appartements, une fois que vous aurez fini votre inspection. »

Shaw l'aurait bien giflée pour son ton plein d'arrogance, juste pour se passer les nerfs. L'accueil d'El Chapo était cordial, mais ce n'était pas un imbécile, pas comme ce crétin de Garcia qui la regardait d'un air idiot depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il s'était mépris sur elle. Elle lui adressa une moue de mépris. La réunion prévue entre le chef du Cartel de Silanoa et Root pouvait se passer sans anicroche, mais la présence de Maria Alvarez dans la propriété n'augurait pas un séjour idyllique entre piscine et négociations amicales. Elles devraient jouer serré. Elle emboîta le pas au chef de la sécurité appelé par El Chapo.

.

Le gars était un vrai professionnel, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, ni en ce qui concernait le personnel, ni en ce qui concernait les systèmes de sécurité. De nombreux gardes armés étaient postés un peu partout, tandis que d'autres patrouillaient en permanence aux alentours de l'hacienda. Un système de caméra, de senseurs et de micros quadrillait l'ensemble des pièces du bâtiment principal, mais aussi les dépendances et un périmètre de cinquante mètres autour des murs de l'hacienda. Shaw dut reconnaître que la sécurité de l'hacienda ne présentait aucune faille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle déclara au chef de la sécurité. Il y avait toujours une faille dans n'importe quel système. Il suffisait de la trouver. Ou de la créer. Elle s'assura avant de rejoindre Root, que leurs appartements avaient été mis en sommeil. Elle menaça clairement le chef de la sécurité qu'elle avait les moyens de savoir si sa patronne, elle-même ou les deux gardes qui les accompagnaient étaient sous surveillance, que celle-ci soit vidéo, audio ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Si elle détectait le moindre manquement à ses exigences, elle en informerait immédiatement sa patronne et celle-ci arrêterait sur le champs les négociations. Sa patronne n'accepterait aucun manquement à cette exigence. Quant à elle, l'avertit-elle, elle lui ferait chèrement payer son indiscrétion. L'homme tenta de la rassurer et se défendit de tenter quoi que soit qui déplairait à Madame Marchmont.

.

Root l'accueillit drapée dans un kimono blanc. Elle avait dû le trouver dans une armoire destinée aux invités car Shaw ne le lui avait certainement pas rangé dans sa valise. Avant même que Shaw ne lui fît son rapport, Root l'entraîna dans une conversation idiote.

« Sam, tu m'accompagnes à la piscine ?

\- Tu veux aller te baigner ? Et, euh... tes... enfin tes épaules et euh... le... ?

\- Pour ça, j'ai un fond de teint water-proof qui devrait faire l'affaire et puis il fait chaud, le dîner ne sera servi qu'à 22 heures et il n'est même pas 20 heures. Ça me semble une bonne manière de passer le temps. En plus, il y a de superbes maillots à disposition dans les armoires, de toute les tailles. Et j'en ai sélectionné deux pour toi.

\- Tu es allée dans ma chambre ?

\- Pour te choisir une tenue de bain, Sameen.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec les maillots de bain ?

\- Un beau maillot à cette qualité de mettre en valeur le corps de celui ou de celle qui le porte. Et toi, Sameen, je trouve que tu es dotée d'un corps fort intéressant à regarder, d'où ma volonté de te voir porter un joli maillot, digne de ton physique avantageux.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Tu m'as déjà dis ça à Vermillon et tu es partie nager en short de bain et en brassière. Je t'avais dit que c'était sexy, mais j'aimerais bien te voir porter une vraie tenue de bain. De plus, je crois que tu choquerais nos amis mexicains si tu te baignais pour moitié en tenue masculine et pour moitié en sous-vêtement. Allez, Sameen, on fera la course.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer la pin-up sur le bord d'une piscine appartenant à un trafiquant de drogue.

\- Ça te rendrait pourtant moins sérieuse. Je veux qu'on t'oublie, Sam, qu'on te regarde comme une jolie femme, pas comme un agent sur-entraîné et dangereux. Je pense que tu es notre atout principal en cas de problème. Et cet atout, j'aimerais qu'il reste secret, du moins qu'on ne devine pas sa véritable valeur avant qu'il ne soit sorti de la manche.

\- Ouais, ben de toute façon ça ne sera pas possible, lui rétorqua Shaw sèchement même si la déclaration de Root à propos de l'atout principal, lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je me mette en maillot.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Euh... ben, balbutia Shaw tout à coup moins fière. Tu sais, les coups... enfin, à cause de...

\- Tes scarifications ! Montre-moi ça, au fait.

\- Root !

\- Shaw, viens ici et montre-moi ça tout de suite.

\- Pff.

\- Arrête de souffler à tout bout de champs, c'est agaçant. »

Shaw renonça à s'engager dans une querelle. Elle s'approcha et leva sa chemise.

« Déboutonne-la.

\- Root sans rire, tu...

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre, Sameen. Au fait comment s'est passée ton inspection ? lui demanda-t-elle autant pour la distraire que par réel intérêt. »

Shaw déboutonna sa chemise, Root la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise pour mieux l'examiner. Tandis que Shaw lui décrivait l'ensemble des mesures de sécurité mises en place par les hommes d'El Chapo, Root défit le pansement que Shaw avait posé sur ses blessures. Elle lui reprocha l'approximation du travail et Shaw rougit en pensant à la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas demandé d'aide à Root quand elle avait remplacé le pansement.

« Pff, je suis déçue, tu ne viendras clairement pas te baigner avec moi, ce n'est pas vraiment très... exposable. En plus, tu as saigné.

\- C'est ce matin quand...

\- Hum, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire attention, s'excusa Root ennuyée.

\- Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

\- Sam, tu en penses quoi ? Tu crois qu'il faut changer les stéristrips ? Je ne sais pas non plus comment te nettoyer ça.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Viens par là. »

Shaw examina les entailles et les stéristrips devant une psyché installée dans un coin de la chambre.

« C'est mieux de les laisser en place. Les saignements ne les ont pas déplacés. On pourra les enlever demain soir. Tant pis pour le sang.

\- On ? releva Root enchantée.

\- Tu m'énerves vraiment, lui reprocha Shaw en tournant les talons.

\- Hop hop hop ! Sam, reste ici, lui réclama Root en la retenant par le bras. Je vais te refaire ton pansement.

\- Je le ferai moi-même.

\- Aussi bien qu'hier soir ?

\- … Bon, d'accord, Root.

\- J'aime quand tu te montres raisonnable, Sameen... Enfin... pas toujours quand même… »

Root l'embrassa dans le cou. Shaw râla. Root s'enfuit, non sans demander à Shaw si elle avait pensé à prendre une pharmacie. Shaw menaça de l'étrangler si elle continuait à lui poser des questions stupides et Root partit chercher le nécessaire de soin dans la chambre de Shaw. Celle-ci s'était rassise quand elle revint et Root lui posa son pansement, évitant de plaisanter. Shaw lui lançait des regards noirs et elle savait qu'à la moindre contrariété, elle rejoindrait sa chambre en lui claquant la porte au nez et se contenterait d'un pansement mal mis en place. Root n'avait aucune envie de manquer une occasion de prendre soin de Shaw. De l'avoir comme patiente. De se montrer gentille avec elle. Attentionnée. Shaw se laissa faire et Root la sentit se détendre. Le moment devint particulièrement intense pour Root quand Shaw lui permit sans l'ombre d'une protestation de reboutonner sa chemise. Root s'était déplacée entre ses jambes pour le faire et une fois la chemise refermée, elle prit appui sur ses cuisses pour se relever. Elle leva la tête au moment de se redresser et son regard se perdit dans celui de Shaw. Elle arrêta son mouvement, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

« Je croyais que tu voulais aller te baigner ?

\- Je ne suis plus trop sûre d'en avoir envie, répondit Root, en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que les chambres soient insonorisées.

\- Tu pourrais être discrète pour une fois, lui suggéra Root

\- Parle pour toi, répliqua Shaw.

\- Je veux juste t'embrasser, je peux ?

\- …

\- Sameen, la pressa Root »

Shaw se pencha, Root lui prit les lèvres. Le baiser était doux, mais il s'intensifia très vite. Dès que Shaw l'eût approfondi, dès que leurs langues se fussent touchées, elles commencèrent à gémir. Les mains de Shaw abandonnèrent la tête de Root et se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules. Elle repoussa Root.

« Stop, Root. Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter et toi non plus. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. File à la piscine, je te rejoins.

\- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai plus qu'à aller noyer ma frustration ?

\- T'as tout compris. »

.

* * *

.

Shaw marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle arriva à la piscine. La beauté de l'endroit l'impressionna. Qui aurait soupçonné la présence de ce jardin luxuriant caché au sein de cette hacienda perdue quelque part au milieu d'un désert de pierre ? Ses abords si verdoyants, ces arbres, ces lianes qui offraient un refuge à la fraîcheur..?

Le soir tombait et l'ombre n'était plus nécessaire, mais la légère brise qui soufflait, se glissait dans les feuillages et la végétation bruissait agréablement. Une grande terrasse entourait un immense bassin. On pouvait y nager, mais aussi s'y détendre dans une partie qui regroupait un escalier d'accès et un bar aménagé dans l'eau avec comptoir et tabourets immergés. Mais ce n'était pas la luxueuse installation qui avait figé Shaw à son entrée. Root nageait. Gracieusement comme à son habitude. Les yeux de Shaw glissèrent sur elle, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas, ils se fixèrent sur la personne allongée sur un transat au bord de la piscine, un verre à la main.

Maria Alvarez.

Root avait dû apprécier le maillot qu'elle portait, pensa Shaw, il soulignait fort bien les lignes de son corps. Sa grossesse se devinait à peine et Shaw nota que la jeune députée devait pratiquer un sport quelconque pour arborer un corps aussi bien dessiné. Elle accueillit Shaw par un :

« Ah, voici l'ineffable assistante ! Où sont vos hommes de main, Miss Harper ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Shaw savait très bien qu'elle était à l'hacienda, mais elle l'avait imaginée retenue dans une pièce fermée à double tour, pas en train de se prélasser au bord d'une piscine et surtout en mesure de prendre plaisir à la provoquer, mi-ironiquement, mi-séductivement. Matveïch lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact visuel avec Maria Alvarez depuis son arrivée à la villa. Shaw en avait un. Séduisant.

Elle s'avança d'un pas prudent. La Machine s'était peut-être plantée, la jeune femme travaillait peut-être avec El Chapo, ils étaient peut-être même amants. Qui sait si El Chapo n'était pas le père de l'enfant que portait Maria Alvarez. Shaw secoua la tête et repoussa cette hypothèse. Elle se trompait rarement. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir mal jugée. Cette femme respirait l'honnêteté, l'intégrité, certainement pas la corruption, ni le mensonge. Alors ? Elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Par contre, le sourire affiché sur le visage de la jeune députée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Shaw l'avait vue déployer ses talents d'oratrice à la réception et elle craignait que celle-ci en use sur elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un échappatoire.

« Venez prendre place à côté de moi. Nous discuterons en attendant que votre… patronne se joigne à nous. »

Shaw nota l'hésitation et son humeur s'assombrit. Maria Alvarez tendit une main en direction du transat jouxtant le sien. Shaw chercha à s'échapper et prétexta aller se chercher à boire. La jeune députée frappa dans ses mains et un domestique apparut.

« Que désirez- vous boire, Miss Harper ?

\- …

\- Alcool ?

\- Non, articula Shaw de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Cocktail de fruit alors ? Ou un Coca, la boisson préférée de l'Américain impérialiste moyen ?

\- …

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde. Apportez-lui quelque chose de frais et d'acide, cela lui conviendra très bien, et rapportez-moi la même chose, commanda-t-elle en montrant son verre vide.

\- Bien, Madame.

\- Venez vous asseoir, Miss Harper. Et quittez cet air de bête traquée, je ne vais pas vous manger. Quoique vous soyez assez appétissante. »

Voilà exactement ce qu'avait soupçonné Shaw. Une emmerdeuse. Elle regretta d'être descendue rejoindre Root. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie débile. Indécise, elle fronça les sourcils, est-ce qu'elle allait lui balancer son poing dans la gueule ou battre ridiculement en retraite ? Maria Alvarez la fixait l'air narquois, l'œil appréciateur. Pourquoi Shaw s'était-elle ralliée à l'avis de Root et s'était-elle changée ? Elle était parfaitement consciente de s'être apprêtée pour attirer les regards, les détourner d'un jugement que Root ne voulait pas qu'on porte sur elle.

Elle s'était lâchée les cheveux et les avait coiffés avec soin. Ils lui faisaient une véritable crinière et lui adoucissaient les traits du visage. Elle avait ensuite enfilé un débardeur noir moulant, un de ceux qu'elle portait sous ses chemises. Il était court et s'arrêtait juste un peu plus bas que le nombril. Elle avait noué un espèce de paréo à dominante rouge qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire, bas sur ses hanches qui laissait à découvert une large part de peau nue entre son débardeur et celui-ci. Et pour compléter le tableau elle était descendue pieds nus. Elle avait aussi fouillé dans les affaires de Root et s'était maquillée avec soin. Shaw s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand elle entendit derrière elle le bruit d'un corps sortant de l'eau.

« Miss Harper ? Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez décidée à vous joindre à nous.

\- Votre assistante semble bien prompte à s'effaroucher.

\- Ne vous fiez pas trop aux apparences. Miss Harper réserve parfois bien des surprises, déclara Root, ses yeux détaillant Shaw des pieds à la tête avec visiblement beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Je dois reconnaître que les apparences lui sont favorables.

\- Je vous l'accorde. »

Shaw hallucinait, ces deux abruties faisaient assaut de politesses à ses frais et la draguaient de concert. Elle eut la furieuse envie d'en prendre une pour taper sur l'autre. Root lui posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras, elle se retint de violemment la repousser et ne manqua pas de surprendre le sourire amusé de Maria Alvarez.

« Miss Harper, pourriez-vous m'apportez mes affaires ? Je les ai laissées en face. »

« Va te faire foutre, pensa Shaw furieuse. »

Root lut sa pensée dans ses yeux et lui sourit. Shaw s'éloigna en soupirant lui chercher ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici, Madame Alvarez.

\- Laissez tomber les convenances, nous n'en sommes plus là, appelez-moi Maria.

\- Lynne.

\- Enchantée. J'avoue que de mon côté votre présence ne me surprend guère.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Maria ?

\- J'y ai été invitée. Et vous ?

\- Moi de même. »

.

Quand Shaw revint les deux jeunes femmes allongées l'une à côté de l'autre étaient murées dans le silence. Celui de Root était paisible, celui de Maria Alvarez hostile. Root indiqua un transat à côté d'elle à Shaw, l'invitant à y prendre place. Une heure passa seulement troublée par l'arrivée du domestique apportant des boissons. Root avait commandé un jus de pamplemousse, Maria Alvarez un cocktail à base de tequila. Shaw fronça les sourcils, pour une femme enceinte elle buvait beaucoup trop d'alcool. Elle avait vu le domestique retirer un verre vide à son arrivée et c'était le deuxième cocktail qu'elle commandait depuis lors. Encore une mère indigne, son enfant serait un vrai débile si elle continuait à boire comme ça. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le profil d'une alcoolique. Quelque chose la perturbait, l'inquiétait. Shaw soupçonna qu'elle n'était pas venue de son plein gré à l'hacienda et qu'elle envisageait avec angoisse la suite de son séjour. La santé de l'enfant qu'elle portait devait lui sembler secondaire, si elle prévoyait de finir allongée dans un trou creusé dans les collines par les membres d'un Cartel contre qui elle avait perdu la partie. Stupidement. Comment avait-elle pu avoir la présomption de s'attaquer à eux, de croire qu'elle les vaincrait, sans comprendre que son combat était perdu d'avance ? Elle était inconsciente, insupportable, mais son enfant méritait de vivre décida Shaw en portant son regard sur son ventre. Allongée, on devinait une légère rondeur.

.

* * *

.

Shaw avait déjà tué des femmes enceintes, une en fait, une furie armée d'un AK47, enceinte de huit mois.

C'était à Anar Darréh dans la province de Farah, en Afghanistan. Shaw, dans le cadre des opérations de contre-insurrection menées dans la région, s'y trouvait en mission depuis trois semaines. Un jour, une émeute éclata. Elle avait été envoyée pour essayer de calmer les esprits. L'émeute avait été circonscrite quand elle était arrivée, mais une foule hostile et silencieuse était massée sur une place et faisait face à un groupe de Marines en position autour de trois véhicules. L'arrivée d'un quatrième véhicule avait créé un remous. Shaw était descendue et s'était avancée au-devant de la foule. Elle portait sa tenue de travail, le MARPAT, sans gilet pare-balle, sans tout le bardas dont s'encombrent les soldats sur le terrain. Son Beretta de service était en place dans le holster passé réglementairement à sa ceinture.

Elle détestait ce genre de mission. Parler. Parlementer.

Elle maudissait parfois la hiérarchie d'avoir découvert qu'elle parlait couramment le persan. La langue était proche du dari, l'une des deux langues officielles ayant cours en Afghanistan. Le dari était une variation orale de la langue persane et Shaw n'avait eu aucune difficulté à très vite le maîtriser. Elle se débrouillait aussi en pachtoune. Elle avait reçu, à son arrivée en Afghanistan, l'ordre de prendre des cours avec un traducteur attaché à la base de Camp Eggers à Kaboul. Les officiers supérieurs pensaient aussi que, née d'une mère iranienne, elle comprenait les Orientaux, les Arabes, comme le disaient certains brillant par leur ignorance, et ils l'avaient plusieurs fois envoyée participer à des missions d'apaisement. Shaw s'était engagée pour combattre pas pour bavasser. Mais les ordres…

Elle s'était tournée vers ceux qu'elle avait identifiés comme les meneurs et entamé respectueusement les négociations. Elle découvrit que le motif de l'émeute était dû à une méprise, à un incident sans importance. Les meneurs en prirent eux aussi conscience. Ils usèrent de formules de politesse, se ménagèrent habilement une porte de sortie grâce à laquelle ni eux, ni Shaw ne verraient leur honneur bafoué. Les meneurs s'adressèrent à la foule. Quelques protestations fusèrent, rapidement réduites au silence par des paroles d'apaisement, non dénuées de menaces de la part des anciens.

.

La foule commençait à calmement se disperser quand une porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur la gauche de Shaw, le temps qu'elle se retourne, la femme armée d'un AK47 ouvrit le feu sur les hommes debout devant les véhicules militaires. Ils avaient hésité une brève seconde en voyant qu'elle était enceinte.

À peine une seconde, une de trop.

Deux s'effondrèrent. Shaw avait dégainé et tiré. Une balle s'était logée dans le genou de la femme, une dans son épaule, lui arrachant l'arme des mains. Elle s'écroula en hurlant des injures. Shaw, ordonnant aux hommes de ne pas bouger, s'était approchée prudemment, la tenant toujours en joue. La femme l'avait regardée approcher un rictus de haine lui déformant les traits. Elle la voua au diable et Shaw vit ses mains se glisser sous sa robe. Elle tira et se plaqua au sol. Un cri retentit et quelqu'un se jeta sur elle. Un homme. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière. Shaw qui n'avait pas lâché son arme, dégagea son bras et posa l'arme sous le menton de l'homme écumant de rage. Il brandissait un couteau. Elle appuya sur la détente, la tête vola en éclat. Shaw inondée de sang, repoussa le corps et se releva.

.

Un silence pesant régnait sur la place. Elle s'approcha de la femme, s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle agonisait. Shaw l'avait touchée deux fois à la poitrine. La femme, jeune, presque une enfant, bavait une écume rouge, elle tourna sa tête vers Shaw. Elle était en train de mourir, mais quitterait la vie emplie de haine, elle lui cracha à la figure. Shaw se releva, le visage doublement souillé, les cheveux poissés de sang, de cervelle, des morceaux d'os pris dans ses mèches, terrifiante. Elle pointa son arme sur la tête de la femme et tira. Le canon de son arme glissa ensuite plus bas le long corps étendu, s'arrêta là où le ventre ressemblait à une énorme protubérance et cracha une nouvelle balle. Puis, Shaw apostropha les Marines, figés près des véhicules.

« Sécurisez la zone, ramassez les corps et emmenez-les au QG. Fouillez la maison, relevez les identités et faîtes votre rapport. »

.

Elle avait regagné son véhicule l'air impassible et ordonné au chauffeur de les ramener à la petite base installée temporairement en périphérie des agglomérations. Les hommes s'étaient tous écartés sur son chemin. La foule, d'abord tétanisée par la violence de l'incident, s'était ensuite dispersée rapidement.

L'opération avait été un désastre.

Quatre morts. Deux Marines dont un sergent, deux civils. Trois.

Le jeune femme avait dix-sept ans, son mari vingt-deux, l'enfant huit mois et cinq jours.

.

Apprenant l'incident et les circonstances dans lesquelles celui-ci avait eu lieu, l'officier commandant de la petite base décida de la mettre aux arrêts. Deux MP avaient été envoyés pour l'arrêter. Après l'avoir cherchée dans ses quartiers puis aux douches, ils la retrouvèrent à la cantine. Elle ne s'était pas changée, ne s'était pas même nettoyée du sang qui la couvrait. Elle s'y était faite déposer par son chauffeur en rentrant. Elle avait faim.

Son arrivée à la cantine jeta un froid. Le sous-officier responsable de la bonne tenue de celle-ci avait tenté de lui en refuser l'accès, lui déclarant que sa tenue n'était pas correcte. Elle l'avait mis au défi de lui en interdire l'entrée et confronté à son regard meurtrier, il avait cédé. Il la connaissait et son apparence lui avait donné la nausée. Elle puait la mort, le meurtre, le massacre. Shaw mourait de faim. Elle garnit généreusement son plateau. Elle finissait son plat principal quand les deux MP s'étaient présentés devant elle. Un moment, elle pensa résister, renonça et les suivit sans protester, non sans prendre le temps de débarrasser sa table. Son passage à la cantine fit très mauvaise impression.

Deux heures plus tard, elle fut ramenée sous bonne escorte à la base opérationnelle avancée de Farah. Son cas se présentait mal. La mort de la jeune femme s'apparentait à une exécution commise de sang-froid. Elle portait ses barrettes de capitaine à cette époque et avait été le plus haut gradé présent sur la place, ce qui aggravait encore son cas. Menacée de passer en cour martiale, elle refusa de se justifier devant l'officier venu l'interroger et garda un silence buté. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que pour envoyer au diable l'officier désigné pour assurer sa défense.

.

Elle dut son salut au capitaine Lepskin. Le Capitaine qui l'avait briffée à propos de comment il était attendu qu'elle passe ses permissions. Depuis la promotion de Shaw au grade de capitaine, ils se voyaient moins, mais quand ils le pouvaient, ils en profitaient pour s'affronter plus ou moins amicalement sur le ring.

Lepskin apprenant par ses hommes l'histoire dans laquelle s'était embourbée Shaw demanda à la voir. Il devait avoir l'officier responsable de la police militaire dans sa poche. Il pénétra dans sa cellule accompagné de deux immenses MP. Shaw fut brutalement arrachée de la couchette sur laquelle elle était allongée et traînée sans ménagement jusqu'à une petite cour intérieure dont l'ouverture vers le ciel était grillagée. Les deux solides MP qui l'avait escortée la jetèrent rudement au sol et la laissèrent seule face à Lepskin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, Shaw ? Vous avez compris que vous jouez votre tête dans cette histoire ? Si jamais votre affaire dépasse les murs de cette base, si un rapport est envoyé et qu'une enquête officielle est ordonnée, vous êtes bonne pour la cour martiale. J'ai eu accès aux rapports des hommes présents lors de l'incident. Ils sont accablants, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir si vous n'exposez pas votre version des faits.

\- Faites pas chier.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote. Vous savez comment ça va se passer si vous continuez à déconner ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte comment on fait ça ici ? Ce qui va vous arriver après ?

\- Non, répondit Shaw en se relevant.

\- Ben, vous écouterez quand même. Sagement. »

Il lui balança un vicieux coup de pied dans les côtes et Shaw se retrouva à terre. Un deuxième coup l'atteignit au visage et une arcade céda. Il l'écrasa face contre terre, un pied fermement posé entre ses omoplates.

« J'ai toute votre attention, Shaw ?

\- Allez vous faire f…

\- Capitaine ? insista-t-il lui vrillant douloureusement sa Rangers dans le dos.

\- Oui, râla Shaw.

\- D'abord sachez que vous ne quitterez pas la base par la petite porte. Une enquête sur un officier des Marines est considéré comme un déshonneur, pour votre unité, pour l'USMC, pour l'Amérique et pire encore pour tous les soldats présents sur cette base, dont vous foutez le travail en l'air. Et ça, Shaw, on ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Surtout pas ici et surtout pas le Commandant.

\- Je l'emm…

\- Restez polie, lui intima-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied. Si des enquêteurs sont envoyés ici, si vous êtes démise de votre poste et officiellement mise aux arrêts, le Commandant ne vous le pardonnera pas. Et il fera bien comprendre à tout le monde, vous y comprise, que pour lui, vous ne faites plus partie de l'armée, que vous n'avez plus à être considérée comme un officier, que vous n'êtes plus rien… qu'une sale paria.

\- Ce ne sont que des conneries.

\- Fermez-là, putain ! Ou c'est moi qui vais vous la fermer définitivement votre grande gueule ! »

Il remonta son pieds sur le visage de Shaw, le talon appuyé sur son cou et porta tout son poids dessus. Shaw étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Il insista, elle serra les dents, elle laisserait pas ce connard lui arracher un cri de douleur ou une supplication, plutôt crever ! Un rictus de colère déforma les traits de Lepskin, il retira son pied et le replaça entre les épaules de Shaw. La marque de sa semelle s'était imprimée sur son cou et son visage.

« Et puis, vous savez quoi ? continua-t-il froidement. Je demanderai à me charger de la cérémonie de votre dégradation. Je connais bien le Commandant de la base et il me doit plusieurs petites faveurs. Le Commandant est un nostalgique des rituels militaires anciens. Il a décidé d'appliquer celui qui va vous être destinée dans sa base, si une enquête est ouverte, juste avant que vous ne quittiez la base, parce que ça donne à réfléchir d'assister à la dégradation d'un officier. Il pense que c'est une question d'honneur et de discipline. Donc, l'ensemble du personnel de la base sera présent. Même les Italiens seront invités. Tous au garde à vous. Et vous savez pourquoi Shaw ? Pour vous. Vous arriverez en grande tenue, la « blue dress A », vous devez bien l'avoir dans votre paquetage vu les missions qui vous sont parfois affectées, avec toutes les foutues médailles que vous avez récoltées depuis que vous avez intégré l'USMC sur la poitrine. Tous vos insignes. Vous serez escortée par toute une escouade de gardes, bien plus que ce qui est prévu d'habitude pour ce genre d'événement, parce que je vous connais Shaw et que je ne veux surtout pas que dans votre petite tête brûlée puissent naître de stupides idées qui vous feraient commettre une action d'éclat.

\- J'irai pas, crâna Shaw.

\- Oh, si vous irez et vous le savez très bien. Et il y aura tous les officiers de la base face à vous. Ceux surtout, qui vous détestent parce que vous êtes une femme, parce que vous êtes un tireur d'exception, parce que vous les méprisez et qu'ils le savent, parce que vous êtes une foutue tête de mule incontrôlable et que vous n'avez jamais hésité à jeter à la figure des gens que vous jugez incompétents leurs quatre vérités, parce que vous devez être l'une des rares personnes sur cette base à avoir assez de couilles pour refuser des ordres que vous trouvez stupides. Mais ce jour-là, ils tiendront enfin leur vengeance. Et vous n'aurez même pas la satisfaction de vous étouffer de rage et d'en mourir. Vous devrez subir votre infamie jusqu'au bout. Et c'est moi qui vous l'infligerai. Je vous arracherai d'abord vos barrettes de Capitaine, tous vos insignes, je couperai avec votre propre couteau fétiche vos boutons d'uniformes. Ensuite je vous retirai vos médailles, votre casquette, je les jetterai à terre et je les piétinerai. Pour finir, je vous prendrai vos gants et je vous giflerai avec. Puis tout le monde quittera le lieu du rassemblement et vous resterez seule au milieu de vos boutons et de vos barrettes, de vos médailles piétinées et de votre casquette réduite en charpie gisant à vos pieds, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez ramenée en tôle par les MP. Après, vous partirez pour Kaboul, puis vous serez rapatriée aux États-Unis où votre procès aura lieu accompagné par tout un battage médiatique. Vous serez trainée dans la boue, condamnée pour meurtre et cruauté et si jamais vous avez la chance d'échapper à la peine capitale, vous croupirez un nombre conséquent d'années, peut-être pour le restant de vos jours, derrière des barreaux. Vous serez finie Shaw. »

Lepskin retira son pied et la frappa furieusement dans les côtes.

« Relevez-vous. »

Elle obtempéra et il la cueillit d'un coup droit à la mâchoire. Elle alla s'écrasa contre un mur. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous allez vous réveiller, Shaw ? Me dire ce qui s'est passé sur cette place.

\- Non. »

Il avança sur elle et la bourra de coup de poings. Shaw tenta de se protéger sans beaucoup de réussite. Il l'empoigna par son tee-shirt et la ceinture de son pantalon et l'envoya valser au milieu de la cour, elle mordit la poussière. Il la releva et la maintint par le cou, l'étouffant à moitié. Ses pieds nus, touchant à peine terre, battaient le sol.

« Une fois ça ne vous a pas suffi ? Comment avez-vous vécu votre renvoi quand vous étiez en résidence à l'hôpital ? J'ai entendu des gars vanter vos talents de secouriste, vu des infirmiers ou des docs s'extasier devant les soins que vous aviez pu donner à vos hommes blessés au cours d'une opération. Vous étiez brillante, Shaw, et vous vous êtes fait jeter comme une merde par des gens qui ne devaient pas vous arriver à la cheville. Qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment ?

\- Rien.

\- Vous ne savez pas mentir. »

Le Capitaine la frappa au visage. Réitéra sa question. Plusieurs fois. À chaque déni Shaw reçut un coup. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son visage, elle ne voyait plus de l'œil droit. Après cinq minutes, découragé, il la lâcha. Elle tomba sonnée sur les genoux à ses pieds, la tête baissée. Le sang gouttait de son menton, tâchant le sol entre eux. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la força à le regarder.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une merde, Shaw. Vous méritez ce qui va vous arriver. C'est votre père qui serait fier de vous. »

L'insulte atteignit Shaw en pleine face. Elle se releva soudainement, un poing devant son visage, il atteignit Lepskin sous le menton. La violence du coup lui décolla les pieds du sol et il atterrit durement sur le dos. Il se remit prestement sur ses pieds évitant Shaw lancée rageusement contre lui, de justesse.

« Je vais vous crever, cracha-t-elle. »

Shaw était déjà bien amochée, mais Lepskin la connaissait et il manœuvra prudemment. Il ne voulait pas lui faire trop de mal, mais ne devait lui laisser aucune chance de percer ses défenses, elle le tuerait s'il lui en laissait l'opportunité. Il le lisait dans son regard. Shaw combattit jusqu'à l'épuisement. Lepskin se félicita de l'avoir affaiblie avant qu'elle ne se décide à attaquer. Il avait parfois assisté à des corridas au Mexique et comprenait mieux le rôle des picadors maintenant. Aucun toréador ne pouvait espérer vaincre un taureau furieux. Shaw finit sur les genoux, incapable de se relever. Lepskin s'approcha d'elle par derrière et s'accroupit dans son dos. Il lui posa une main amicale entre les épaules.

« Vous êtes prête à me parler maintenant ? »

Shaw hocha la tête. Lepskin fit appeler l'officier en charge de l'enquête préliminaire et requit la présence des deux MP comme témoins.

« Je vous écoute. »

Shaw, toujours à genoux, pissant le sang, lui fit un compte rendu détaillé de son intervention, n'omettant aucun détail. Elle ne chercha pas à se justifier, ni à se défendre et se contenta de lui rapporter les faits comme ils s'étaient déroulés. Lepskin comprit le geste de Shaw, même si elle ne l'expliqua pas. Elle avait diagnostiqué une blessure mortelle, la jeune femme n'aurait pu être sauvée, elle aurait agonisé peut-être une heure et serait morte à moitié étouffée par son propre sang. Shaw avait choisi d'abréger ses souffrances. Lepskin soupçonna Shaw d'avoir pris en compte la présence de l'enfant, mais il n'aurait su dire si Shaw s'était plus souciée de la mère ou de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

.

Il fit transporter Shaw à l'infirmerie de la prison et plaida sa cause auprès du Commandant. Shaw bénéficiait d'états de service élogieux, c'était le meilleur tireur de la base, le seul soldat du camp à parler couramment les langues de la région, un officier respecté par ses subordonnés et Lepskin usa de toute son éloquence et de toute son influence pour que l'affaire fût étouffée. Shaw fut libérée cinq jours plus tard. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'elle se rétablisse de sa petite conversation avec Lepskin. Elle réintégra son poste et son dossier ne mentionna pas l'incident. Elle ne remercia jamais Lepskin pour son intervention, mais ils recommencèrent avec un plaisir renouvelé, à s'affronter sur le ring quand ils en avaient l'occasion.

Shaw ne l'avait pas avoué, mais elle avait achevé la femme pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. La deuxième balle avait été pour lui d'ailleurs. Elle savait qu'il souffrirait durant l'agonie de sa mère. Elle avait jugé que c'était inutile. Injuste.

.

.

Les trois jeunes femmes furent plus tard rejointes par un couple et deux hommes seuls, tous des Américains qui s'efforcèrent de les ignorer. Certainement des convives qu'elles retrouveraient à table. Des membres de la sécurité de Guzmán passèrent régulièrement et certains se postèrent nonchalamment aux abords de la piscine. Root prit un malin plaisir à exposer Shaw aux regards des résidents de l'hacienda, l'envoyant chercher un tube de crème dans sa chambre, lui demandant d'apporter sa serviette quand après s'être rebaignée, elle ressortait de l'eau. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle était très séduisante et qu'elle donnait des idées à bien d'autres personnes qu'elle ou Maria Alvarez. Root prévint une réflexion désagréable qu'elle avait vue venir en félicitant Shaw d'avoir si bien compris comment détourner l'attention de ses fonctions de chef de la sécurité. Shaw la remercia vertement de son compliment.

Maria Alvarez ne sortit pas de son silence et s'éclipsa peu avant 19 heures adressant juste un signe de tête à Root. Sa verve, son arrogance semblaient avoir fondu à la chaleur. Root et Shaw la suivirent peu après et montèrent s'habiller pour le dîner.

« Root, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Maria Alvarez ?

\- Ça t'inquiète, Sameen ? Tu m'étonnes. Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Elle est assez séduisante, je dois l'avouer.

\- Je n'aime pas les femmes.

\- Ah, non ? la nargua Root

\- Non.

\- J'en suis d'autant plus flattée alors, la relança Root radieuse.

\- Ouais, j'ai rien dit, bon laisse tomber, Root, marmonna Shaw évitant de poursuivre la discussion. Et pour Alvarez alors ?

\- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je crois qu'il faut attendre de voir comment se déroulera le dîner. Tu as vu les quatre Américains à la piscine ? Je pense que nous les y retrouverons.

\- La Machine ne t'a pas donné d'infos sur eux ?

\- Elle veut éviter des contacts trop fréquents. Et je n'ai pas emporté d'ordinateur.

\- Bonnes vieilles méthodes alors ?

\- Ça doit te plaire, non ? Tu vois pourquoi je te considère comme notre meilleur atout. Je ne sais pas si tu es invitée au dîner, mais je ne me sépare pas de toi. Tu viens.

\- Je n'aime pas être sans arme.

\- Sans rire, ne me dis pas que ça te pose vraiment un problème ?

\- Non, pas trop, tu as raison. Si j'en ai besoin je saurais en trouver, mais on part quand même avec un handicap.

\- Un défi à relever, mon cœur. »

Une femme de chambre se présenta à dix heures pour convier Root à se joindre à Joaquim Guzmán. Celle-ci appela Shaw et elles suivirent l'employée de maison. Borkoof et Korotkov les avaient escortées et allèrent se poster aux alentours prenant soin de les avoir toutes les deux en visuel.

.

Leur hôte avait fait dresser des tables dans un jardin intérieur. Trois tables disposées en « u ». Shaw trouva l'idée idiote. Ils n'étaient pas en train de célébrer un mariage. D'ailleurs elle trouvait ridicule toute cette histoire de dîner, la façon dont elles avaient été conviées, la présence de parties adverses, celle de Maria Alvarez. Ça ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une négociation sérieuse qui engageait une des organisations les plus puissantes du monde, des milliards de dollars. Une négociation au cours de laquelle allaient s'affronter le gouvernement américain et une société financière internationale. Sans compter la présence d'une députée mexicaine. El Chapo avait tout l'air d'avoir concocté une farce. La suite lui donna raison, du moins au début.

El Chapo arriva comme s'il jouait dans un film de Martin Scorsese. Il avait le costume blanc, les lunettes de soleil alors qu'il faisait nuit, il ne lui manquait que le panama. Il salua l'assemblée avec bonhomie, puis s'avança vers Root.

« Madame, je suis enchanté de votre présence. J'espère que votre début de soirée fut agréable. Oh, je vois que vous avez emmené avec vous Miss Harper. Désirez-vous l'avoir assise à vos côtés ?

\- Je souhaite juste qu'elle soit présente à table, mais ne modifiez pas votre plan de table pour elle.

\- Je vais donner des ordres pour rajouter un couvert. »

C'était n'importe quoi. El Chapo était un péquenot né dans un bled paumé qui comptait à peine cent habitants, un truand, et il se conduisait comme s'il se prenait pour Gatsby le Magnifique. Shaw secoua la tête et tourna son attention vers les gens présents.

Matveïtch l'avait prévenu un peu plus tôt qu'un important convoi était arrivé à l'hacienda. Cinq voitures blindées. Plus… trois autres qui ne s'étaient pas montrées et s'étaient dissimulées dans les collines. Des hommes en étaient sortis pour prendre position à quelque distance de la villa. Matveïtch avait envoyé Anna Borissnova en reconnaissance et Chouvaloff avait dû se déplacer et se trouver un autre poste. Il assura à Shaw que sa position était aussi bonne qu'avant. Il la recontacterait dès qu'Anna Borissnova aurait fini sa reconnaissance.

El Chapo frappa dans ses mains et invita ses hôtes à rejoindre la place qui leur avait été attribuée à table.

Seize convives se retrouvèrent assis. Six femmes, dix hommes. Une tablée étonnante. Shaw décela quatre nationalités. Mexicaine, américaine la plus représentée, chinoise, russe. Les Russes et les Chinoises lui parurent être des hommes et des femmes d'affaires, les Américains... Elle reconnut sans difficulté le seul qu'elle n'avait pas croisé à la piscine, David S. Cohen, le directeur adjoint de la CIA. Rien que ça ! Root lui jeta un regard entendu. Ces crétins avaient décidé de replonger dans leurs magouilles à la con et en plus ils envoyaient un directeur adjoint dîner avec un repris de justice en cavale. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Les Mexicains, Maria Alvarez exceptée, semblaient appartenir au Cartel. El Chapo fit tinter un couteau sur son verre et se leva.

« Mes amis, je suis très heureux de vous accueillir chez moi. Certains d'entre vous sont venus conclure une alliance, d'autres simplement profiter des splendeurs de notre beau pays. Quant à vous, Madame la députée, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Maria Alvarez assise à sa droite. Vous êtes mon invité d'honneur. Vous vous inquiétez depuis trop longtemps de l'avenir de notre bien-aimée nation. Ce soir vous avez l'occasion de découvrir que l'avenir s'écrit ici avec Silanoa, avec nos amis américains et nos partenaires financiers à travers le monde. Profitez de votre soirée, Madame Alvarez, puissiez-vous comprendre combien vous vous méprenez sur notre compte et combien vous vous fourvoyez dans vos choix politiques. »

El Chapo rit. Maria Alvarez soutint son regard et lui dédia un sourire charmeur. Shaw ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour elle. Il venait de lui annoncer sa condamnation à mort et elle gardait la tête haute. À moins que Guzmán ne veuille la retourner, profiter du week-end pour s'en faire une alliée. Il semblait assez joueur pour essayer.

Cohen tirait la tronche. Encore un qui ne comprenait rien aux enjeux des négociations engagées ce soir. Les quatre Américains qui l'accompagnaient intriguaient Shaw. Si deux comme ceux de la réception à Chihuahua, avaient le profil de l'agent fédéral, les deux autres ne correspondaient pas. Le dîner fut curieusement convivial. Root flirta avec Guzmán tout en parlant affaire. Elle se lança dans de grandes conversations avec David Cohen qui était assis à sa gauche. Ils parlèrent principalement de criminalité financière, des moyens de lutte mis en place par les institutions internationales. Elle osa même lui demander ce qu'il pensait du Utah Data Center, lui avouant qu'elle doutait qu'un ordinateur, aussi puissant soit-il, puisse détecter l'ensemble des actes criminels commis à travers le monde, soutenant qu'il serait impossible de ficher une population dans son intégralité. Cohen n'était pas un idiot, mais face à Root, il ne valait pas intelligence d'un enfant de sept ans.

Root acquit la certitude qu'il représentait Samaritain. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards à l'un des Américains que Shaw n'avait su identifier et Root comprit que Cohen agissait sous ses ordres. Elle n'oublia à aucun moment qui elle était censée être et personne à la table ne douta un instant de l'identité de Lynne Marchmont. La femme d'affaires chinoise, Madame Huang, l'écouta attentivement et se mêla à la discussion, suivie par Grégor Zakriatine, l'homme d'affaires russe. Le sujet de la surveillance laissa place à des discussions techniques sur les flux financiers, les opérations boursières, l'ingérence du FMI dans les affaires intérieures de certains pays, et de tas d'autres trucs que ne pouvaient maîtriser que des spécialistes en finance internationale. Et Root. Shaw par contre était complètement larguée. Elle avait suivi avec intérêt les manœuvres de Root pour tirer sans en avoir l'air, les vers du nez, avec succès, à Cohen et avait décroché par la suite, se contentant de s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette et de surveiller aussi bien les gens autour de la table que les gardes présents dans le jardin ou sur la véranda courant tout le long de la façade du premier étage. Elle repéra Borkoof qui avait eu intelligence de s'y poster, tandis que Korotkov était resté en bas.

.

Après le dîner, des boissons furent servies dans le jardin. Des petits groupes se formèrent. Root en profita pour entraîner Shaw avec elle dans sa chambre.

« Sam, il faut que tu passes la nuit avec Maria Alvarez.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as entendu El Chapo ? J'ai discuté avec elle. Elle ne retournera jamais sa veste. Elle est morte Sameen. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on l'exfiltre cette nuit, il faut que tu restes avec elle.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va me laisser rentrer dans sa chambre ? Elle va ameuter toute l'hacienda et me jeter tout ce qu'elle trouvera à portée de main à la figure. Elle se méfie de toi et te considère comme une criminelle, alors moi...

\- Drague-la.

\- Quoi ? T'es tarée !

\- Non, Sam, tu lui plais et elle est persuadée de ne jamais ressortir vivante d'ici. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne refusera pas... la promesse d'une dernière nuit un peu chaude.

\- Attends, Root. Tu es en train de me suggérer d'aller m'envoyer en l'air avec Maria Alvarez ? lui demanda Shaw interloquée.

\- Non, idiote ! Je te tue si tu me fais ça. Contente-toi juste de la draguer. Et lourdement. Je veux que les autres le voient pour qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas que vous partiez ensemble vous enfermer dans la même chambre. La tienne de préférence.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Sam. Tu flirtes, tu lui fais comprendre que tu ne serais pas contre de finir au lit avec elle. Tu l'emballes quoi ! Et après, tu restes avec elle toute la nuit.

\- Non, fais-le toi.

\- C'est toi qui lui plais.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Tu l'as bien fait avec Tomas et des tas d'autres types j'en suis sûre.

\- C'était pas pareil.

\- Parce que c'est une femme ? Imagine que c'est un homme.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Ben, euh... Je...

\- Sameen !

\- Ces types, ils me plaisaient.

\- Tu la trouves si laide que ça ?

\- Non, elle est pas mal, mais... euh... J'ai pas envie c'est tout. Avec eux, j'avais envie de… ou ça m'était égal... mais là... euh... Maintenant ?... Non, je ne peux pas, Root !

\- Bon okay, Sameen, j'ai compris. Mais je te demande pas de coucher avec elle, juste qu'on le croie et qu'elle pense elle, avoir une ouverture. Emmène-la dans ta chambre, drogue-la et voilà c'est fini.

\- C'est un plan de merde, affirma Shaw butée.

\- Tu as peur de succomber à ses charmes ? »

Maria Alvarez n'en était pas dépourvue. Elle était svelte, piquante et possédait de grands yeux noirs très expressifs, un visage intéressant, une mâchoire joliment dessinée. Sa personnalité, son physique en faisaient une femme attirante qui ne laissait en général pas indifférents ceux qui l'approchaient. Et c'était vrai que Shaw la trouvait séduisante, mais pas au point de se lancer dans une entreprise de séduction.

« T'es vraiment con, Root.

\- Alors, fais-le, Sam, tenta de la convaincre Root. C'est le meilleur moyen pour la soustraire à tout danger pour cette nuit. Si tu as une meilleure idée, je prends. Si tu veux savoir, la perspective de te voir draguer quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ne m'enchante pas du tout. »

Root était sérieuse. Shaw réfléchit, retourna les arguments dans sa tête, chercha une stratégie de remplacement, n'en trouva pas.

« Je savais que cette foutue députée allait me causer des tas de problèmes.

\- J'ai une idée pour nous sortir de ce guêpier, mais je veux ton avis. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour en parler. Ne me pose pas un lapin, Sameen... conclue Root pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Je sais que tu ne le feras jamais. »

Shaw se rembrunit. Root s'approcha vivement d'elle, lui saisit doucement le menton pour lui lever la tête vers elle et lui posa gentiment un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Excuse-moi, Sameen.

\- Si je disais moins de conneries aussi.

\- On y va ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça Shaw.

\- Attends. »

Root lui retira l'élastique qui lui retenait les cheveux, Shaw protesta mais Root ne voulut rien entendre, elle lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux pour les faire bouffer. Elle recula ensuite d'un pas pour regarder le résultat.

« C'est parfait, tu n'as plus qu'à sourire et plus personne ne pourra te résister.

\- Pff. »

Elles rejoignirent les invités d'El Chapo. Root alla s'asseoir en compagnie des Chinoises et des Russes qui discutaient aimablement avec deux Mexicains que ne lui avait pas présentés Joaquim Guzmán. Elle voulait vérifier une hypothèse qui lui était venue à l'esprit durant le dîner.

Elle doutait qu'El Chapo fût le chef effectif du Cartel. Peut-être l'avait-il été au début, mais le Cartel avait pris bien trop d'importance, brassait bien trop de milliards de dollars depuis. Il était peut-être le visage du Cartel, mais certainement pas son dirigeant. Celui-ci devait avoir adopté l'organigramme d'une multinationale. Un conseil d'administration secret existait certainement et gérait les affaires du Cartel. Huang et Zakriatine y siégeaient certainement.

.

Shaw en débouchant dans le jardin, se dirigea vers ce qui faisait office de bar. Elle commanda une double tequila au barman et l'avala d'un trait. Elle fronça les sourcils, repéra Maria Alvarez assise en compagnie de Guzmán et des deux autres Mexicains qui n'étaient pas avec le groupe qu'avait rejoint Root. Elle soupira contrariée, commanda une seconde tequila, prit une grande inspiration, jura entre ses dents, vouant Root, Maria Alvarez, la Machine et la Terre entière à tous les diables, vida son verre, en commanda deux autres, se colla un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et partit accomplir sa mission de merde comme un bon petit soldat.

« Fait chier ! »

El Chapo la vit arriver et un air entendu et égrillard s'afficha sur son visage, Shaw eut tout à coup la furieuse envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Miss Harper ! s'exclama-t-il en guise de bienvenue. »

Maria Alvarez tourna ses yeux vers Shaw. Elle leva un sourcil étonné, remarquant le changement de coiffure de Shaw, plus surprise encore par son sourire aimable et l'attention évidente qu'elle lui portait.

Shaw tendit l'un des verres qu'elle avait apportés à la jeune femme, s'assit en face d'elle et leva son verre avec un grand sourire. Maria Alvarez marqua un temps d'arrêt, regarda son verre, Shaw, puis répondit d'un air perplexe au geste que celle-ci lui avait dédié. Elles se fixèrent du regard et avalèrent ensemble leur tequila.

« Un autre ? demanda Shaw, tentatrice.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta la jeune députée avec circonspection. »

Shaw interpella une domestique et lui demanda d'aller chercher deux autres verres. Si Maria Alvarez se sortait vivante de cette aventure son gamin serait un attardé… Bon, si elle se calmait par la suite peut-être pas, se rassura Shaw se sentant à contrecœur responsable de la santé de la jeune députée. La commande passée, Shaw reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et lui sourit en coin. Maria Alvarez lui renvoya un sourire incertain, conquise. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon.

.

Guzmán avait observé leur échange avec curiosité, puis avec ostentation, il se leva précipitamment. Il claqua des doigts à l'attention des deux hommes encore assis.

« Je vous laisse, Madame, je crois que Miss Harper désire… s'entretenir en privé avec vous. Des affaires importantes sans doute ! »

« Quel connard, pensa Shaw en lui dédiant une moue de remerciement. »

La domestique revint avec les tequilas, les leur présenta sur un plateau et s'éloigna. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Maria Alvarez qui leva son verre. Shaw répondit et se fendit d'une moue séductrice. La jeune députée allongea une jambe et son pied vint caresser la jambe de Shaw. Elle remarqua avec satisfaction la main de Shaw se crisper sur son verre. Elle insista, montant plus haut vers le genou. Shaw était en train de perdre la main, c'était elle qui était censée mener la danse. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle était en train de se faire mener en bateau. Elle leva les yeux sur Maria Alvarez. Elle était… très séduisante. Celle-ci avait les joues teintée de rouge, la bouche ouverte, les yeux brillants. Les deux tequilas qu'elle venait de partager avec Shaw ne devaient pas être les premières qu'elle avait bues depuis le début de la soirée. L'alcool l'avait clairement libérée de toute retenue et le désir s'exhibait crûment sur son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure après l'avoir léchée, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Shaw.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Miss Harper ? »

Shaw fut incapable de trouver une réplique adaptée à la situation. Le pied insistant sur sa jambe, le désir qu'elle lisait sur le visage, dans toute l'attitude adoptée par Maria Alvarez commençait à la troubler.

Elle chercha Root du regard, une voie de sortie. Celle-ci surprit son regard et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Root était tarée, vraiment.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde.

\- …

\- À vrai dire ça m'est égal, vous avez d'autres attraits. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que vous venez faire ici. Je croyais que vous et votre patronne étiez… enfin que vous couchiez ensemble. »

Shaw se renfrogna, la conversation, la situation, prenaient un tour qui lui déplaisait souverainement.

« Une querelle ? Une vengeance ? Si je dois en faire les frais, j'en serais plus que ravie. Vous me plaisez beaucoup. Je suis persuadée que vous êtes un coup d'enfer au lit et j'ai très envie de vous. »

Shaw eut tout à coup la tentation de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir cette espèce de furie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une nymphomane qui lui sortirait des propos salaces. Elle maudit Root et ses idées tordues.

« Ne prenez pas peur. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? Pourquoi vous être lâchée si sensuellement les cheveux, si ce n'était pas pour me séduire. Je vous plais ?

\- Oui, répondit Shaw furieuse de sa réponse.

\- Vous avez envie de coucher avec moi ?

\- Oui, s'enfonça Shaw.

\- Vous savez que je ne sortirai pas vivante de cette hacienda. Je suis ivre, vous m'excitez et j'ai très envie de baiser avec une belle femme, surtout si c'est ma dernière nuit. Je suis sûre que ça vous excite l'idée de baiser une députée mexicaine condamnée à mort. De vous taper un cadavre en sursis. De tromper votre patronne sous son nez. On va dans votre chambre bien sûr. Votre vengeance n'en sera que meilleure si elle nous entend nous envoyer bruyamment en l'air. Vous saurez me faire crier, Miss Harper ?

\- …

\- Moi, je vous promets de tout faire pour vous faire hurler. Vous voulez que je vous dise comment ?

\- Non, répondit précipitamment Shaw.

\- Venez alors, je vais vous montrer ça tout de suite, je lis dans votre regard que vous en mourez d'envie. »

Maria Alvarez se leva et tendit la main à Shaw. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de la saisir. La jeune femme l'aida à se mettre debout et quand Shaw fut sur ses pieds, elle l'attira brusquement contre elle, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Leurs corps se heurtèrent, Maria Alvarez en profita pour se frotter à Shaw, lui effleurer la hanche d'une main et lui coller les lèvres dans le cou, elle lui donna un léger coup de langue, juste avant de reprendre ses distances. Shaw frissonna. De prédatrice, elle était devenue la proie. Maria Alvarez lui lança un clin d'œil aguicheur, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Shaw désespérée tourna la tête vers Root.

Root surprit son regard, elle se leva prétextant vouloir se dégourdir les jambes et attira sans le vouloir le regard de ceux avec qui elle discutait sur le couple en train de quitter le jardin. Des expressions variées se peignirent sur leurs visages, étonnement, amusement indignation, excitation. Au moins son stratagème avait réussi. Maria Alvarez à moitié ivre traînait Shaw derrière elle. On lisait clairement sur son visage, sur leur visage, qu'elles se précipitaient dans un lieu plus intime avec la ferme intention de s'arracher sans tarder tous leurs vêtements et de finir la nuit ensemble dans le même lit.

Sur leur visage…

« Merde ! jura Root. »

« Sameen ?

\- Root, s'il te plaît, murmura Shaw d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Tu lui a... offert son supplément ?

\- Oui, mais… je… Root, supplia Shaw, comme un appel au secours.

\- Embrassez-moi. Tout de suite, entendit prononcer Root. »

Alvarez ! Ce n'était pas vrai. Un silence se fit, puis elle entendit gémir. Les deux. Cette allumeuse de Maria et... Shaw.

« Merde ! Sameen, si tu couches avec elle, je te tue. »

La communication fut coupée.

.

Root ne put quitter le jardin immédiatement. Son air contrarié fut accueilli par quelques sourires en coin. Elle s'efforça de garder bonne figure. El Chapo rejoignit son groupe et ils parlèrent affaires. Il invita Cohen et l'homme dont il suivait les ordres à les rejoindre.

Root réalisa que la CIA, le gouvernement fédéral, s'était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans une histoire qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas. Cohen ne décrocha pratiquement pas un mot, c'est l'autre homme qui mena les débats pour son compte. Alan Perkins. Il n'appartenait pas à la CIA, mais à la NSA. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire d'alliance occulte entre les services secrets et un Cartel de la drogue, sauf si… Il était un représentant de Samaritain. Heureusement pas un agent direct. Pour la sécurité de Shaw.

Root, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Shaw à propos de sa confrontation avec les époux Faulkner, soupçonnait Samaritain d'avoir lancé un avis de recherche contre Shaw. Les Faulkner l'avaient reconnue à peine l'avaient-ils vue, ils connaissaient son visage.

Perkins semblait plus être un administrateur, pas un homme de terrain. Par contre, malgré la place obscure qu'il occupait dans la hiérarchie de l'administration fédérale, il supplantait en importance le directeur adjoint de la CIA. Celui-ci avait endossé le rôle de potiche. C'était Perkins qui menait les négociations au nom du gouvernement américain. Au nom de Samaritain.

Huang et Zakriatine représentaient d'importants conglomérats dont les sociétés étaient présentes dans le monde entier. Le gouvernement américain s'apprêtait à encore un peu plus se vendre à des compagnies privés, à se brûler les ailes, à renoncer à jamais à sa liberté de mouvement. Il allait s'empêtrer dans des alliances qui ne lui laisseraient plus aucune marge de manœuvre. Il devrait se soumettre au chantage, à la corruption, à la coercition. Root identifia plus encore la menace quand Perkins appela l'autre Américain qu'elle n'avait su reconnaître. Celui-ci assura au nom de la Maison-Blanche que le gouvernement, ses plus éminents représentants, accueillaient très favorablement cette alliance et espéraient que cette rencontre donnerait lieu à une collaboration fructueuse entre toutes les parties. Huang, Zakriatine, El Chapo, Perkins, accueillirent cette déclaration avec tout le plaisir qui se devait. Ils tenaient enfin l'Amérique sous leur botte. El Chapo déclara ensuite à Root que son offre avait été étudiée avec soin. Et que son avis lui était favorable. Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher l'acquiescement de Huang et Zakriatine et ceux-ci hochèrent discrètement la tête en souriant. Root avait vu juste El Chapo n'était qu'un homme de paille. Cette conversation, tout en sourires de satisfaction lui fit surtout prendre conscience qu'elle devait vite faire capoter cette alliance monstrueuse entre le gouvernement américain et le Cartel de Silanoa. Samaritain trouverait certainement une autre option pour mener à bien ses desseins, mais toute occasion de contrer un de ses projets, toute victoire si minime soit-elle, étaient bonnes à prendre.

L'importance des négociations, de ce qui était en jeu dans ce si joli petit jardin n'arriva cependant pas à lui sortir Shaw de l'esprit. Shaw avec Maria Alvarez. Leurs soupirs mêlés. Elle avait repoussé son inquiétude, sa colère, dans un coin de son esprit, concentrée sur l'importance de ce qui se jouait devant elle. Mais quand El Chapo prit congé, que tout le monde se sépara, l'imagination de Root se mit à tourner à plein régime.

.

Elle visualisait très bien la scène du baiser, sur un palier ou dans un coin sombre. Les mains de Maria Alvarez sur Shaw. Les mains de Shaw sur Maria Alvarez. La jalousie lui planta cruellement ses griffes dans la poitrine. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant de l'air. Les mains de Shaw, sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts, son corps, sa passion, sa science, son savoir-faire. L'estomac de Root se contracta.

Shaw était-elle capable de faire ça ? De lui infliger ça ? Oui ? Non ? Elle ne savait même pas. Le côté animal de Shaw, ce côté qu'elle aimait chez elle, était aussi une faiblesse. Shaw était prompte au désir. Prompte à y succomber. C'était dans sa nature. En fait, Root réalisa qu'elle devait être la seule personne à qui Shaw avait dû résister. Près de deux ans. Quel privilège !

Root sentait son estomac tellement contracté, l'air tellement lui manquer, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à monter. Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en Shaw, en ce qu'elle avait lu dans son regard l'autre soir ? Et puis même. Si Shaw l'aimait, son amour l'empêcherait-elle de ne pas succomber au désir si quelqu'un la poussait dans ses retranchements ? Root ne savait pas. Parce que Shaw a priori, ne s'était jamais attachée à personne. Il était impossible de savoir comment elle réagirait, si elle adopterait un comportement nouveau ou se conformerait à ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Consommer ce qui s'offrait si généreusement à elle. Si Root la trouvait au lit avec Maria Alvarez, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Root n'en savait rien. Elle aimait Shaw. Elle se morigéna, ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser, d'imaginer le pire, de se laisser gagner par la jalousie. Avait-elle confiance en Shaw ? Oui. Non. Oui. Zut. Elle était stupide.

Elle remarqua Borkoof et Korotkov. Elle alla les voir et les libéra de leur surveillance. Elle leur conseilla d'aller se reposer. Ils auraient besoin de toutes leur facultés pour demain. Elle leur précisa que Maria Alvarez était sous la surveillance de Shaw pour la nuit et qu'il n'avaient pas à s'occuper de ce problème.

.

Elle regagna ses appartements et prit d'abord le temps de contacter Matveïtch même si la seule chose dont elle avait envie était de se précipiter dans la chambre de Shaw. Il avait fait son rapport un peu plus tôt à Shaw, mais son dernier appel était resté sans réponse. Il redit à Root ce qu'il avait dit à Shaw. Des trois voitures dissimulées aux alentours de l'hacienda étaient descendus dix hommes et femmes. Ils étaient lourdement armés, munis de fusil de précision et de mitrailleuses lourdes, sans compter les fusils d'assaut. Root l'informa que lui et son équipe entreraient en action demain, qu'il faudrait qu'ils se montrent tous prudents et efficaces. Shaw le recontacterait pour lui donner les détails de l'opération. Elle lui conseilla de dormir et de donner l'ordre à Anna Borissnova et Chouvaloff d'en faire autant. Il lui assura que tout se passerait comme elle le désirait et elle mit fin à la communication.

Voilà, elle avait rempli son devoir envers la mission. Restait… Shaw.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte qui séparait ses appartements de ceux de Shaw. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte évitant de la faire grincer et s'avança dans le noir. Elle traversa le salon et entra dans la chambre. Une lampe de chevet recouverte d'un foulard l'éclairait faiblement. Root se figea sur le seuil. Le lit était occupé. Elle ne pouvait distinguer s'il y avait une ou deux personnes sous les draps. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle fit un pas, l'estomac noué. Une main la saisit brutalement à la gorge et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur à côté de la porte.

« Tu viens contempler ton œuvre ?

\- Sameen, râla Root la trachée écrasée par la main fermement refermée dessus.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais faire ça, Root.

\- Harg, gargouilla Root.

\- T'as compris ? Plus jamais ! »

Shaw relâcha sa prise et partit s'affaler sur une chaise placée à côté du lit. Root se massa la gorge et s'approcha. Maria Alvarez dormait, le sommeil agité par de mauvais rêves. Les draps glissèrent et découvrirent ses épaules nues.

« Tu l'as déshabillée ? s'étonna Root.

\- Root ! gronda Shaw. »

Elle se dressa brusquement devant Root, menaçante, Root recula agitant les mains devant elle en signe de reddition.

« Je ne faisais pas de l'humour, Shaw, je te demandais c'est tout.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas déshabillée.

\- Mais…

\- Elle l'a fait toute seule. Ça a très bien marché ton idée, lui expliqua-t-elle furieuse. Elle est arrivée dans la chambre complètement excitée. Ta drogue de merde a mis plus d'une demi-heure à faire effet. Je me suis retrouvée une demi-heure avec cette… cette… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Shaw se rassit et resta la tête baissée. Blessée.

« Sameen, je… »

Shaw lui attrapa la main et la tira vers elle. Elle exerça un forte pression et obligea Root à s'agenouiller devant elle. Root s'attendait à un geste violent et se prépara au pire, mais Shaw vint simplement poser son front sur son épaule et resta sans bouger. Sa main la maintenait toujours, prévenant tout mouvement de fuite. Mais Root n'avait aucune intention de fuir.

« Sameen, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais faire ça, Root, murmura Shaw d'une voix éteinte.

\- Que… que s'est-il passé ? »

Root n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Ne pas savoir, c'était ne pas souffrir. Mais Shaw semblait si mal, qu'elle ne voulut pas la laisser seule traiter avec ses démons ou quoi que soit d'autre qui l'ait blessée. Shaw lui raconta. Sous forme d'un rapport circonstancié.

.

* * *

.

D'abord le baiser, en haut de l'escalier, dans la pénombre comme l'avait deviné Root. Les mains de Maria Alvarez, ses lèvres, sa langue. Son soupir de plaisir, suivi immédiatement par le sien. Shaw avait perdu tous ses moyens, noyée par le désir pressant de la jeune députée, ses mains impatientes, intrusives, savantes. Le gémissement lâché par Shaw avait électrisée Maria Alvarez et celle-ci lui avait mordu les lèvres, tandis que Shaw emportée, coupait honteusement son oreillette. Maria avait ensuite repris son chemin et littéralement traîné Shaw à sa suite, avec empressement. Impatience. Shaw priait pour que la drogue agisse une fois la porte de ses appartements ouverte. Elle se sentait incapable de résister, si l'ardeur de Maria l'entraînait plus loin. Le baiser avait réveillé ses sens, attisé son désir, elle s'en était défendue, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Elle appela silencieusement Root à l'aide, désespérément. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec sous la main ferme de Maria.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me décevoir, Miss Harper, la défia Maria. »

Elle lui attrapa la nuque d'une main dure et l'embrassa. Shaw résista, Maria insista, approfondit son baiser et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, les monta sur sa poitrine. Shaw se tendit et gémit sous la caresse, le baiser.

« C'est mieux, viens avec moi maintenant. »

La drogue putain, agis, agis, hurlait Shaw dans sa tête. Shaw refusa de la suivre. Maria la repoussa contre la porte.

« Comme tu veux, Harper, debout ou pas, c'est pareil. Et je t'ai promis de te faire hurler. »

Shaw paniqua. Maria lui défit sa chemise et commença à lui lécher le cou. Ses mains lui remontèrent brutalement sa brassière. Un genou s'insinua entre ses jambes, remonta, exerça une pression.

« Non, non, gémit Shaw éperdue. »

Maria se méprit sur le sens de ses paroles. Ses dents se refermèrent sur le cou de Shaw et elle la mordit, accentuant la pression sur son entre-jambe. Shaw cria.

« Je te l'avais dit… murmura suavement Maria dans son oreille. À ton tour maintenant. Viens. »

Elle entraîna Shaw qui cette fois se laissa faire, dans la chambre et la jeta sur le lit. Shaw cherchait vainement une idée pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre. Elle était en train de perdre pied. Une simulation, elle était dans une foutue simulation. Oui ? Non ? Elle choisit la porte de sortie que lui offrait l'hypothèse de la simulation. On se foutait de ce qui se passait dans les simulations, tout était faux, tout était fantasme, elle pouvait sans conséquence faire n'importe quoi.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, que rien de ce qui se passait dans les simulations n'était anodin, que tout avait une conséquence. Que tout se payait, souvent très cher.

Elle repoussa cette vérité et abandonna la lutte. Maria alluma une petite lampe de chevet et s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle. Elle plongea son regard consumé par le désir dans celui de Shaw. Puis elle lui déboutonna son pantalon et le lui fit glisser avec son boxer le long des jambes. Elle lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et finit de lui retirer son pantalon. Elle jeta le tout par terre. Elle revint au-dessus de Shaw pour lui retirer sa chemise et sa brassière. Puis elle s'assit sur elle. Elle se déshabilla lentement, très lentement, sensuellement, sous le regard de Shaw, prenant plaisir à voir grandir son excitation, à sentir ses muscles se contracter sous elle. Quand elle fut nue, elle s'allongea sur Shaw.

« Vous êtes prête Miss Harper ?

\- …

\- Miss ? lui susurra Maria à l'oreille, en se frottant à elle.

\- Oui, gémit Shaw.

\- Vous allez m'offrir une folle nuit de sexe ? lui demanda-t-elle dans l'oreille avant de l'explorer avec sa langue.

\- Oui, se soumit Shaw.

\- Je compte sur vous. »

Maria fondit sur elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie… et s'effondra brusquement sans force sur la poitrine de Shaw. Elle marmonna des obscénités et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Shaw resta sans bouger un bon moment. Tétanisée. Elle repoussa ensuite Maria Alvarez. Doucement. Elle défit les draps et l'installa le plus confortablement qu'elle put. Puis elle se rhabilla. Elle ouvrit une armoire en sortit un foulard qu'elle jeta sur l'abat-jour de la lampe allumée. Elle apporta une chaise près du lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

Elle ne raconta pas à Root ce à quoi elle avait pensé après s'être assise. Qu'elle savait que n'était pas une simulation. Que Maria Alvarez était un numéro, une personne désespérée, qu'elle était sous sa responsabilité, sous sa protection. Que Shaw l'avait manipulée, que c'était abject. Qu'elle était abjecte. Qu'elle avait pensé à Root et que son humeur s'était égaré encore plus loin vers de sombres contrées. Qu'elle n'était même pas arrivé à reporter sa colère sur elle pour l'avoir mise dans cette pitoyable situation. Qu'elle se dégoûtait.

.

* * *

.

L'arrivée de Root l'avait tirée de ses noires pensées et sa colère contre elle s'était allumée. Mais Shaw seule était responsable. D'avoir trompé Maria Alvarez, de l'avoir amenée à se conduire comme une traînée, d'avoir profité de son angoisse, de son désespoir. D'avoir… Shaw redoutait aussi que son comportement ne blesse Root. Elle redoutait de la perdre. La fidélité en matière de couple ou de sexe ne lui évoquait rien, mais elle savait que beaucoup de personnes y attachaient de l'importance. Peut-être que c'était important pour Root.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose. Une griffe plantée quelque part dans son esprit, qui menaçait de la faire hurler. Qui lui donnait envie de se détruire, de se haïr. Que représentait cette griffe ? Pourquoi était-elle soudainement apparue ? Shaw n'en savait rien. Mais la douleur qu'elle éprouvait lui broyait l'âme, les entrailles. Autre chose.

Root sentait son corps tendu contre elle, sa respiration bruyante mal maîtrisée, son front appuyé sur son épaule, la chaleur de sa joue dans son cou. La confession de Shaw lui avait vrillé l'estomac. Mais plus encore son attitude, le ton sourd sur lequel elle avait rapporté les événements.

Si Root avait éprouvé de la colère en imaginant Shaw succomber aux attraits de Maria Alvarez, celle-ci, dès que Shaw commença à se confier à elle, fit place à une fulgurante vague de tendresse qui submergea Root et la laissa les bras ballants, Shaw appuyée contre elle.

Ce n'était pas ce que racontait Shaw qui avait provoqué cette réaction complètement paradoxale. Savoir que Shaw avait cédé à son désir, à celui de Maria Alvarez, lui aurait plutôt donné envie de l'étrangler ou de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ou les deux en même temps. Bref, la chute de Shaw était censée provoquer chez Root colère, fureur et peine, pas de la tendresse.

C'était compter sans Shaw, sans tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas, tout ce qu'elle ressentait sans l'exprimer. Elle avait évoqué sa peur, son angoisse, mais pas le reste. Pas ce que Root avait compris sous les mots qu'elle avait employés. Shaw souffrait. Root le ressentait dans sa voix éteinte, dans son récit, dans son attitude. Root prit le temps de comprendre. Shaw se tenait silencieuse contre elle et Root savait que celle-ci ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle ne le lui enjoindrait pas. C'était important. Pour elle. Pour Shaw. Pour elles deux.

Que Shaw ait cédé ne l'étonnait malheureusement pas outre mesure. Shaw était naturellement sensuelle, instinctive, et ne s'embarrassait pas de morale quand il s'agissait de satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. Elle souffrait aussi des retombées de sa détention. Ses défenses présentaient des brèches qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de combler qui la rendaient vulnérable si une situation tout à coup la déstabilisait. L'évolution de sa relation avec Root avait aussi bouleversé son univers. Shaw n'en contrôlait pas encore tout les aspects et Root réalisa qu'elle devait parfois se sentir complètement perdue, à la recherche de repères.

Root avait été stupide de la jeter dans les bras de Maria Alvarez. D'une Maria Alvarez déterminée, séduisante, ivre et assez désespérée pour ne rien négliger, pour user de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour arriver à son objectif. Et son objectif ce soir avait été de mettre Shaw dans son lit. Shaw n'était pas en mesure de lutter. Root aurait dû le savoir, mais pressée par l'urgence de la situation, elle n'avait pas pris en considération les réticences que Shaw avait pourtant fortement exprimées quand elle lui avait exposé son plan. Elle lui avait forcé la main. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de meilleur plan, mais Root aurait pu lui apporter un peu plus de soutien. Elle aurait peut-être pu trouver une solution pour éviter que la situation ne dérape.

Mais que Shaw ait couché ou pas avec Maria, y ait été prête ou pas, n'était pas important. Enfin si. Non. Shaw était ce qu'elle était, Root la connaissait, elle ne la changerait pas et n'en avait de toute façon aucune envie. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai, elle l'aimait comme elle était, elle ne voulait rien retrancher de ce qui faisait sa personnalité, pas le moindre de ses défauts, pas la moindre de ses faiblesses. Rien. Elle prenait tout, elle aimait tout. C'était dangereux, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait que Shaw était chaque jour un défi à relever. Et Root trouvait cet aspect exaltant, savoir que rien avec elle n'était jamais complètement acquis. Que rien n'était facile, évident, qu'il fallait mériter Shaw à chaque instant. Se battre pour. Constamment. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. C'était parfois épuisant, déprimant, mais passionnant.

Ce qui était important c'était Shaw. La raison pour laquelle elle se tenait en silence, le front appuyé sur elle. En colère contre elle-même. Blessée. Confiante.

Le mot frappa la conscience de Root. Confiante. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer Shaw un an auparavant lui raconter comme elle l'avait fait cette histoire. Sans se vanter, sans y mettre une bonne dose de cynisme et de morgue, de mépris et de mauvaise foi. Shaw ce soir, cherchait son aide, inquiète d'avoir perdu sa confiance, se mettant à nu devant elle. Root comprit qu'une bonne partie de cette histoire tournait autour des sentiments qu'éprouvait Shaw pour elle. Si Root disparaissait des données, Shaw aurait sans doute pris les choses comme elles venaient et serait restée aussi innocente à ses yeux qu'un agneau, elle aurait peut-être même apprécié l'aventure. Maria Alvarez était après tout pleine d'attraits, même si Shaw lui avait affirmé ne pas être attirée par les femmes.

Root ne savait pas trop si Shaw avait identifié son malaise, la source de celui-ci. Sans doute pas, du moins pas clairement. Ça n'avait aucune importance, Root s'en chargerait pour elles deux.

Elle secoua la main que lui tenait Shaw pour la lui faire lâcher. Une de ses mains vint ensuite se refermer sur son épaule serrant Shaw contre elle, tandis que l'autre se posait doucement sur sa nuque pour la lui caresser gentiment.

« Sameen... »

Root cherchait comment sortir de la situation, remettre Shaw sur les rails et lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose.

« Sameen, j'ai un plan pour nous sortir de ce guêpier, pour sauver Maria Alvarez et mener à bien la mission que La Machine nous a confiée, mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

\- …

\- Sameen, l'appela doucement Root.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, annonça Shaw en relevant la tête.

\- Juste… Sam ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu sais que je… ? »

Shaw regarda attentivement Root, attendant la suite. Root resta silencieuse, elle désirait que Shaw comprenne par elle-même ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Shaw fronça les sourcils. Elle cherchait ce que pouvait être la suite de la question. Elle lut la réponse dans les yeux fixés sur les siens. Ses traits s'adoucirent, elle se pencha vers Root et sa bouche comme un souffle lui effleura doucement les lèvres.

« Oui, je sais. Merci, Root, murmura-t-elle. »

Root se releva en souriant et partit chercher une chaise, qu'elle plaça à l'équerre de celle de Shaw.

« On peut rester là, elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui raconter ?

\- Rien, on lui laissera croire, ce qu'elle veut, qu'elle a passé une nuit de sexe échevelée en ta compagnie, si ça lui fait plaisir. Ça nous permettra de la garder près de nous et de pouvoir mieux la protéger par la suite. Tu es d'accord ?

\- …

\- Sam, je resterai avec vous.

\- Bon, d'accord alors, acquiesça Shaw. Vas-y maintenant explique-moi ton plan ?

\- Tu vas adorer Sameen. Ça va être explosif et tirer dans tous les coins. On va bien s'amuser et tes petits copains russes aussi. »

Shaw se pencha attentive. Elle adorait quand Root montait des opérations, c'était toujours bien pensé, bien organisé et réjouissant.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 **.**

 **Opération de contre-insurrections :**

Il est possible que Shaw ait d'abord été basée en Irak et ait participé au _IWE Iraqi Women's Engagement Program_ mis en place par l'USMC au début des années 2000. Ce programme avait pour but d'identifier et atténuer à long terme les sources d'instabilité grâce aux contacts établis entre des recrues féminines de l'USMC et les femmes civiles irakiennes. Celles-ci, éléments centraux de la cellule familiale irakienne, impliquées dans la plupart des activités sociales, s'avérèrent être une source d'informations très importante et capables d'aussi bien contribuer à un effort d'insurrection qu'être des vecteurs pour la paix.

Les résultats de ce programme furent une réussite et à partir de 2009, l'USMC forma des femmes pour participer aux opérations de contre-insurrections en Afghanistan. (source : _Rôle des femmes dans les forces armées américaines_ , Elizabeth Kinne, 2012-2013, étude commandée par la délégation aux affaires stratégiques du ministère de la défense, France.)

 **.**

 **MARPAT** : nom donné aux tenues de camouflage portées par les Marines américains.

 **.**

 **Précisions géopolitiques :** L'Iran, comme l'Afghanistan, ne fait pas parti du « _Monde arabe_ ».

 **.**

 **Le « Utah Data center » :**

Centre de stockage et de traité des données géré par la NSA pour le compte de l' _United State Intelligence Community_ (communauté du renseignement).

C'est en fait le plus grand centre d'interception des communications au Monde. Les données traitées et stockées proviennent des communication téléphoniques, des informations transitant via les satellites, des connections aux serveurs Internet, des centres d'écoutes internationaux, etc.

 **.**

 **Maria Alvarez :**

Pour les curieux qui aiment visualiser les personnages, je me suis inspirée pour ce personnage, du physique de la chanteuse mexicaine Julieta Venegas.

 **.**

 **El Chapo : homme de paille du Cartel Silanoa ?**

Hypothèse entre autre avancée par Laurent Laniel (voir son site Internet : Drugstrat).

« _"El Chapo", c'est le chef, mais c'est quelqu'un qui vient d'un milieu rural, des montagnes du Sinaloa. Il est puissant et protégé par ces gens mais a-t-il l'envergure pour diriger une multinationale, multicarte avec des groupes criminels violents, d'organiser des assassinats de masse, de récupérer tout un tas de taxes sur toutes sortes d'acteurs plus ou moins légaux, d'entretenir des réseaux de corruption, de blanchiment dans tout le pays, aux Etats-Unis, en Colombie et peut être en Europe ? Cela fait beaucoup pour un seul homme. Au Mexique, on pense qu'il y a toujours un politicien ou un capitaine d'industrie au-dessus, quelqu'un de l'élite économique qui est en fait le véritable chef. Des chefs comme El Chapo sont des criminels puissants mais qui sont un peu donnés en pâture aux médias._ » (cité dans : _Mexique : le tout puissant cartel de Silanoa du « Chapo » Guzmán_ , RFI, 7 août 2015)

.

.

.


	14. Échec au roi

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour ses relectures...Jab pour son commentaire._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV**

* * *

.

.

.

Shaw avait été conquise par la stratégie que lui avait proposée Root. Dangereuse, mais brillante.

Root perçut son enthousiasme et la fierté brilla dans son regard. Shaw montait ses opérations avec précision et beaucoup de professionnalisme. Recevoir son assentiment, c'était tout à coup accéder à l'élite, jouir de sa considération respectueuse. Elle savait parfaitement que Shaw appréciait ses compétences, mais chaque fois, en recevoir la preuve la transportait de joie. Root sourit heureuse.

Shaw réfléchissait et ne remarqua pas tout de suite son air réjoui. Elle s'en aperçut quand elle reposa son regard sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

\- Mon idée te plaît ! »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Root ressemblait à une gamine qui venait recevoir le bon point qu'elle espérait pour un travail rendu à l'école.

« Sam, il est tard, tu devrais contacter Matveïtch maintenant. Si tu veux je me charge de Borkoof et de Korotkov. Je peux passer les voir, je ne pense pas qu'ils dorment déjà.

\- Ouais, vas-y. »

Root en revenant, retrouva Shaw assise sur la chaise près du lit, contemplant Maria Alvarez l'air absent. Root s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, Sameen.

\- Je n'ai pas été correcte avec elle, lui dit Shaw en baissant la tête. »

Root avait parfois du mal à suivre le cheminement qu'empruntaient les pensées de Shaw. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi celle-ci culpabilisait autant envers la jeune députée.

Plus qu'envers elle ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle s'engageait sur une pente glissante, mieux valait ne pas commencer à se poser ce genre de question.

« Maria Alvarez n'est pas une imbécile, elle te pardonnera.

\- C'est… c'est mal de manipuler les gens, déclara Shaw sombrement. »

Voilà, Root avait sa réponse. Shaw comparait ses actes à ceux de Samaritain. Même si elle s'était échappée, il exerçait encore son emprise sur elle. Elle ne s'était pas libérée de celle-ci. Samaritain hantait ses pensées.

\- Arrête de te torturer, Sameen, tenta de la raisonner Root. C'est moi qui ai pris cette décision, j'en suis autant responsable que toi. De toute façon, c'est fait. On ne peut rien y changer. Si tu culpabilises autant, arrange-toi pour la garder en vie et en bonne santé.

\- …

\- C'est ton job non de protéger ?

\- Oui, mais justement…

\- Stop, Sam. Fais-le et c'est tout. Tu sais que parfois pour atteindre ses objectifs, on est obligé d'avoir recours à des moyens qui ne sont pas toujours très orthodoxes. Je croyais que tu étais okay avec ça. Ne me dis pas que tout à coup tu es devenue adepte de la morale rigide prônée par Harold ? Il n'a pas autant déteint sur toi, si ?

\- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? lui reprocha Shaw.

\- Ton attitude en ce moment-même.

\- Okay, j'arrête.

\- Bien, va dormir alors.

\- Euh…

\- Va t'installer dans ma chambre.

\- Tu vas dormir où ?

\- Ici, on ne peut pas la laisser.

\- Je reste, va dormir toi.

\- Tu veux rester seule ? demanda Root dubitative.

\- Non.

\- On reste ensemble alors ? lui proposa Root.

\- Euh, oui. »

Shaw redoutait de devoir dormir seule dans une pièce isolée et plus encore de rester seule avec Maria Alvarez couchée dans son lit. Ce qui était génial avec Root, c'était qu'elle pigeait tout, rapidement, ce qu'elle-même parfois, ne comprenait pas alors que ça la concernait.

Shaw alla chercher une couverture, passa à la salle de bain et se coucha par terre, au pied du lit. Root partit dans sa chambre se préparer, revint avec un oreiller qu'elle tendit à Shaw sous prétexte que le sol était dur et se coucha aux côtés de Maria Alvarez.

.

Le lendemain matin, La Machine sonna avec insistance dans son oreille pour la réveiller. Elle émergea difficilement. Elle avait chaud et elle pouvait à peine bouger.

Maria Alvarez s'était collée à son dos dans son sommeil et Shaw était accrochée à son tee-shirt de nuit la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être un radeau de survie. Shaw avait dû faire un cauchemar. Elle ne l'avait pas sentie la rejoindre. Les poings de la jeune députée étaient, dans son dos, refermés comme ceux de Shaw sur sa tenue de nuit. Décidément...

Root réveilla doucement Shaw. Elle s'émut de la sentir lovée contre elle, qu'elle soit une fois encore, venue se mettre en sécurité entre ses bras, qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour exhiber ses faiblesses, sa peur. Shaw si fière de ne jamais ressentir la peur. Affirmant n'éprouver aucun sentiment. Elle avait tellement changé.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, puis lui secoua l'épaule.

« Sameen. »

Shaw se réveilla rapidement, s'excusa dans un souffle et se leva aussitôt.

Root eut plus de mal à se défaire de l'emprise de Maria Alvarez fermement accrochée à elle. Elle arriva à se retourner. Les mains de Maria Alvarez la lâchèrent pour immédiatement venir se refermer sur le devant de son tee shirt. Root lui desserra les doigts avec difficulté, l'abandonna seule sur le lit et la couvrit soigneusement. La jeune femme gémit péniblement dans son sommeil. Des larmes apparurent. Elle n'allait visiblement pas très bien. Root entendit Shaw soupirer dans son dos. Elle se retourna, Shaw observait la jeune femme, le visage fermé. Root lui posa une main douce sur l'épaule, elle la lui serra légèrement et la quitta avec une caresse.

« Sam, va nous chercher de quoi petit déjeuner. Prends du café fort pour elle, elle en aura besoin au réveil. N'hésite pas à te faire servir généreusement. »

Shaw hocha la tête et partit sans un mot. Elle revint avec un chariot croulant sous les victuailles. Root haussa les sourcils. Puis elle s'étonna. Shaw prit un plateau, y déposa une cafetière et une théière, du pain, des pancakes, deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés, un ramequin de beurre, un pot de confiture, un de miel, un saladier de céréales, un pot contenant vraisemblablement du lait et deux petit bols. Elle n'oublia pas les couverts et deux tasses. Son plateau fini, elle releva la tête.

« Pour Borkoof et Korotkov, expliqua-t-elle à Root.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, lui déclara Root pleine de considération.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que t'avoir comme supérieure devait être un enfer. »

Shaw regarda son plateau, lança un regard d'incompréhension à Root qui lui renvoya un sourire.

Shaw détourna le regard, secoua la tête et quitta la chambre. Root se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Shaw ne porta pas tout de suite leur plateau aux Russes. Elle s'immobilisa dans le couloir, les sourcil froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Root se conduisait comme ça avec elle depuis hier soir. Si gentiment.

Après ce qu'elle... Après son dérapage.

« Un de plus, pensa Shaw partagée entre l'abattement et la colère. »

Elle avait hésité à venir chercher refuge contre elle cette nuit. Elle avait résisté, puis sentant son angoisse grandir, la peur s'insinuer par tous les pores de sa peau, elle avait cédé. Tant pis si elle se faisait jeter ensuite, ce ne serait pas pire que si elle restait seule. Root ne l'avait pas jetée. Elle avait été comme à son habitude. Attentionnée. Et avant ça, bêtement toute contente d'avoir implicitement reçu ses compliments et prête comme toujours quand elle était joyeuse, à plaisanter, à flirter. Root, quoi.

Un mystère.

Il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions et coller aux humeurs de Root. Les siennes était tellement chaotiques, parfois si sombres, que s'y abandonner ne pouvait apporter que plus de noirceur, plus de chaos, l'entraîner dans un gouffre sans fond. Avec la certitude d'y entraîner à sa suite des innocents. D'y entraîner Root. Comme à chaque fois.

Elle frappa à la porte des Russes qui vinrent s'enquérir suspicieux de son identité.

« C'est moi, crétins.

\- Ah, bonjour, Madame, dit en Korotkov en ouvrant la porte, vous vou... »

Il s'arrêta en la découvrant le plateau dans les mains, l'air confus, car ni le ton hargneux employé par Shaw, ni son expression glaciale ne s'accordaient avec l'attention dont elle les gratifiait. Korotkov fut si surpris qu'il resta la bouche ouverte devant elle.

« Yvan, qui est-ce ?

\- Euh... Miss Harper.

\- Pff... Quelle bande de demeurés ! cracha Shaw. »

Elle colla brutalement le plateau dans les mains de Korotkov et celui-ci manqua de tout renverser.

« Euh, merci, Madame.

\- Soyez prêts dans une demi-heure, ordonna Shaw sèchement.

\- Bien, Madame, répondit Korotkov avec un sourire.

Pff... souffla Shaw en tournant brusquement les talons. »

.

* * *

.

« Maria ?

\- …

\- Maria ?

\- Mmm, gémit la jeune femme avant de se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Secoue-la. Balance-lui un verre d'eau à la figure.

\- Tu veux t'en charger, Shaw ? lui demanda Root agacée par son attitude.

\- Non.

\- Alors, tais-toi ! »

Elles avaient besoin de Maria Alvarez. De toute façon, même si elles n'en avaient pas besoin, elles pouvaient difficilement assurer sa protection, si elle dormait nue au fond d'un lit.

« Maria ! appela plus fort Root se résignant à la secouer.

\- Mmm, euh… Madame Marchmont ? »

Root vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, puis une expression de panique grandir dans son regard.

« Je… où suis-je ? Où est… ? »

Elle fixa Root, réalisa où elle se trouvait, la véritable identité la personne penchée sur elle, se remémora confusément la soirée précédente, rougit mal à l'aise et resserra étroitement les draps autour d'elle.

« Pff... Root, si tu continues comme ça, demain matin on y est encore.

\- Sam, sans rire, répliqua Root d'un ton acerbe. Vu tes performances de la nuit dernière tu ferais mieux de te faire très discrète sur ce coup. »

Shaw blêmit.

Maria Alvarez plus encore.

« Vous, levez-vous. Maintenant ! ordonna Root à la jeune femme tétanisée. Sameen... »

Root marcha sur Shaw. Celle-ci avait serré les poings et ses yeux détaillaient un tableau accroché au mur, le visage complètement fermé. Root lui attrapa le menton, tourna sa tête vers elle.

« Sameen, excuse-moi. Mais tu es vraiment insupportable parfois… Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que toi qui déteins sur moi... ajouta-t-elle d'une voix espiègle. »

Shaw leva les yeux sur Root, celle-ci lui souriait et leva un sourcil complice en croisant son regard. Shaw grimaça.

« Mais que ça soit toi ou moi, c'est toujours moi qui en fais les frais, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Tu es un pauvre chaton malheureux, mon cœur, la taquina Root.

\- Pff... souffla Shaw avec une moue dépitée. »

Le malaise était passé, Root se tourna vers la jeune députée, toujours sous les draps. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et les lui posa sur le lit.

« Habillez-vous et venez petit-déjeuner. »

Maria Alvarez obtempéra. Elle essaya d'oublier le regard des deux jeunes femmes posé sur elle et une fois habillée, les suivit dans le salon. Shaw débarrassa une table et installa ce qu'elle avait ramené des cuisines dessus. Elles prirent place autour du généreux petit déjeuner. Shaw tourna son attention vers la nourriture et ne s'occupa plus de rien. Root se servit du thé, puis s'occupa courtoisement de Maria Alvarez qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait à cette table et s'interrogeait sur l'étrange relation qui semblait unir les deux jeunes femmes avec qui elle prenait cet improbable petit-déjeuner. Très mal à l'aise.

« Maria, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? lui demanda Root.

\- … dans cette chambre ? Euh, ben…

\- Ne soyez pas idiote ! Ici, à l'hacienda, chez Guzmán.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, il m'a invitée, se reprit Maria Alvarez en rougissant. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas contenté de m'envoyer un tueur ? J'ai l'impression que tout ça est une farce. Peut-être ne suis-je ici que pour amuser ses invités. Pour vous amuser…

\- Pff ! Ne soyez pas présomptueuse. Il y a plus drôle dans votre genre, décréta Shaw en lui lançant un regard condescendant.

\- El Chapo est joueur, continua Root ignorant l'intervention de Shaw. Je pense qu'il voulait aussi impressionner ses hôtes, leur montrer qu'il était assez puissant pour enlever en toute impunité un membre de l'assemblée. Peut-être espérait-il aussi vous rallier à sa cause.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, affirma Maria Alvarez l'air déterminé.

\- Donc… ?

\- Je suis condamnée à mort, je le sais très bien. Je ne ressortirai pas d'ici.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, intervint Shaw l'air mauvais. »

Maria Alvarez la regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Ce que veut dire, Sam, c'est que vous allez sortir d'ici. Nous allons vous sortir d'ici.

\- Mais, je croyais que…

\- Je vous ai dit que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Écoutez, pour l'instant nous allons raconter à El Chapo que vous êtes de mèche avec les Américains. Qu'ils planifiaient une opération montée en coopération avec le gouvernement mexicain pour l'arrêter et descendre des membres du conseil d'administration du Cartel de Silanoa.

\- Les membres du conseil ?

\- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez que Guzmán dirige le Cartel ?

\- Votre objectif n'était-il pas justement d'intégrer ce conseil ?

\- Notre objectif est de faire capoter l'alliance entre la CIA et le Cartel de Silanoa et de vous garder en vie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pour qui travaillez vous ?

\- Contentez-vous de savoir que nous sommes de votre côté. Mais vous, Maria ? Vous êtes prête à nous faire confiance ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, qui vous représentez.

\- On s'en fout, maugréa Shaw la bouche pleine. L'important c'est que vous et votre mioche ne finissiez pas six pieds sous terre dans le désert.

\- Sam n'est pas très… délicate, mais elle a un don certain pour évaluer clairement les situations. Alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ? Si vous voulez vraiment saborder les projets de la CIA, je vous suis. Je hais les magouilles du gouvernement américain, son ingérence dans les affaires de notre pays, leurs entreprises de déstabilisation.

\- Bon, alors écoutez-moi bien. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes sous la protection exclusive de… Miss Harper.

\- Miss Harper vraiment ?

\- Shaw, se présenta l'intéressée.

\- Faites lui confiance. Aveuglément, insista Root.

\- Sinon, c'est moi qui vous réglerai votre compte, menaça Shaw.

\- Elle ne le fera pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, tempéra Root en lançant un regard de reproche à Shaw. Par contre, elle peut se montrer très désagréable et très brutale, je ne vous conseille pas de la mettre en rogne en discutant ses instructions.

\- J'y veillerai.

\- Bon, alors je vous laisse, conclut Root. Yvan ? Vous êtes en place ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Anton ?

\- Paré.

\- Que le spectacle commence, annonça Root toute excitée.

\- Mmm, grogna Shaw. Euh… Root ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu fais… »

Shaw laissa sa phrase en suspens les yeux levés sur Root. Une grand sourire éclaira le visage de celle-ci.

\- J'adore quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sameen.

\- T'es chiante, bougonna Shaw.

\- Fais attention à toi aussi, mon cœur. J'ai plein de projets nous concernant. »

Root disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant Shaw et Maria Alvarez continuer leur petit déjeuner en silence. Elle réapparut un quart d'heure plus tard et les gratifia d'un :

« Soyez sage ! »

Shaw se renfrogna et ne put s'empêcher d'empoigner sa tasse et de lui lancer à la figure, Root l'évita en riant sans oublier de lui préciser qu'elle l'aimait comme ça et se dépêcha de s'éclipser avant que Shaw ne lui envoie avec plus de réussite, un autre projectile. Shaw se leva pour récupérer sa tasse tombée intacte sur un tapis. Elle se rassit, se servit une tasse de café et se replongea dans son assiette.

« Vous êtes bizarres, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Maria Alvarez. »

.

Root descendit au rez de chaussée et se dirigea vers les appartements privées de Joaquim Guzmán. Dès qu'elle fut sur le point de croiser quelqu'un, elle se composa un visage catastrophé et se précipita sur le personnel de service. Elle exigea d'une voix hystérique à voir Joaquim Guzmán immédiatement. Les domestiques débordés par ses cris et son agitation, appelèrent un garde qui la conduisit à Garcia. Root entra dans une rage folle, insultant les domestiques et le garde, traitant Garcia de sous-fifre et hurlant qu'ils étaient tous des incapables. Elle fit tant de bruit que Guzmán alerté, vint voir par lui-même qui causait un tel scandale.

« Madame Marchmont ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je dois vous parler, immédiatement.

\- Suivez-moi. »

El Chapo la conduisit dans une grande bibliothèque, il referma la porte en ayant soin de s'assurer que deux hommes montaient la garde à l'extérieur et empêchaient quiconque de rentrer.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquez, Madame, ce qui vous met dans cet état.

\- Vous êtes un crétin, Guzmán. Comment avez-vous pu faire confiance à la CIA ? Pourquoi avez-vous amené ici cette députée ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- C'est un piège ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Calmez-vous. Qu'est ce qui vous permet de dire ça ?

\- Maria Alvarez.

\- Maria Alvarez est venue vous dire que la CIA voulait me doubler ? Vous voulez rire ?

\- Elle n'est pas venue me le dire, c'est Miss Harper qui me l'a dit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous les avez vues hier soir ?

\- Oui, c'était assez chaud, je dois le dire, sourit El Chapo.

\- Oui et bien, Maria Alvarez était ivre et je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont fait, mais a priori par provocation, elle a raconté à Miss Harper qu'elle serait bientôt libre d'être son employée parce que j'allais me faire arrêter. Elle lui a dit avoir été envoyée par le gouvernement, être en cheville avec les agents de la CIA et que vous alliez vous faire mettre jusqu'à l'os, j'emploie ses mots tels que Miss Harper me les a répétés, veuillez m'en excuser, et avec vous, vos crétins du conseil d'administration.

\- Et vous venez me dire ça maintenant ?

\- Maria Alvarez et Miss Harper ont eu une nuit très... occupée. Miss Harper vient juste de me raconter cela. Guzmán, si le Cartel est assez naïf pour se faire manipuler ainsi, je retire mes billes de votre affaire.

\- Madame Marchmont ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous portez crédit à ces confidences échangées sur l'oreiller, quelles que soient par ailleurs les qualités de votre chef de la sécurité, qui m'avait l'air bien... en forme hier soir. »

Guzmán se moquait d'elle, il prenait un plaisir évident à se retrouver témoin d'une histoire leste qui mettait en scène trois jolies jeunes femmes, de la jalousie et pas mal de sexe. Root s'apprêta à le gifler, elle détestait son air concupiscent, mais au moment où elle prenait son élan un homme se précipita vivement dans la bibliothèque, emportant presque la porte avec lui.

« Patron, vite. On nous attaque !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les gars à l'extérieur, ils sont en train de se faire canarder.

\- Par qui putain ?!

\- Je vous l'avais dit, déclara sentencieusement Root.

\- Les Américains ?

\- On ne sait pas, patron. »

Des coups de feu retentirent quelque part dans l'hacienda. Des cris affolés. Des jurons. Un homme, les mains pleines de sang arriva en titubant trente secondes plus tard.

« Patron, les Américains, ils...

\- Ne bougez pas, Madame, murmura Chouvalov dans l'oreille de Root.»

Une vitre vola en éclat, l'homme s'écroula dans un râle.

\- À terre, à terre !

\- Tuez-moi tous ces salopards ! Allez chercher Alvarez et ramenez-la moi. En vie. Je veux moi-même l'enterrer vivante. Faites évacuer Huang et Zakriastine. Il ne doit rien leur arriver. Tout le monde aux armes et faites le ménage bordel. Où est Rodriguez ?

\- Je suis là, Patron.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Réglez ça.

\- Bien, patron. »

Root jubilait. Tout se passait à merveille, Chouvalov avait aussi montré un merveilleux esprit d'à propos. Shaw serait jalouse de ses talents de tireur.

« Monsieur Guzmán ?

\- Oui

\- Pourrais-je avoir une arme ?

\- Bien sûr, tenez, il est chargé. »

Guzmán ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit un 9mm, un Taurus.

Incroyable.

Cet homme était un criminel, Root eut la tentation de mettre fin à son règne de sang, de rapts, de massacres, d'extorsions.

.

* * *

.

Matveïtch avait réveillé Chouvalov et Anna Borissnova tôt le matin. Ils s'étaient remplis l'estomac avec des barres énergétiques, puis Matveïtch et Anna Borissnova étaient partis en reconnaissance. Ils devaient connaître les positions exactes des Américains postés autour de la propriété. Ceux-ci s'étaient répartis en petits groupes et couvraient une bonne partie de l'hacienda. Ils s'étaient bien dissimulés et rendaient leur présence indétectable... Pour qui se trouvait dans l'hacienda ou effectuait des rondes autour de celle-ci.

Anna Borissnova et Matveïtch partagèrent cependant le même sourire de plaisir et de mépris quand ils s'aperçurent que les agents américains n'avaient absolument pas prévu qu'une menace pouvait venir d'ailleurs que de l'hacienda. Ils avait juste pensé à placer deux hommes en surveillance sur la seule voie d'accès à l'hacienda, la petite route carrossable.

\- Fédor, tu ne couvres que l'hacienda. Repère Marchmont, c'est elle qui va lancer l'opération, elle va se rendre aux appartements de Guzmán. Vois ce que tu peux faire. Ensuite, reste à sa disposition et à celle de Harper. Si j'ai besoin de toi ou si tu cours un danger, je te préviens tout de suite. Garde ta Kalash sur le dos.

\- Reçu.

\- Anna, il va falloir que tu prennes position le plus près possible d'un groupe d'Américains. Après ce sera plus délicat. Au moment du passage d'une patrouille, tu les arroses. Il faut absolument que les Mexicains pensent que ce sont les Américains qui ont tiré. Disparais une fois que c'est fait et recommence ailleurs si c'est possible, en prenant pour cible ensuite, l'un ou l'autre camp. Sinon, mets-toi en attente.

\- Reçu. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Attirer une patrouille près des voitures. Ces imbéciles les ont laissées sans surveillance. Je ferai du bruit et quand la patrouille arrivera, je tirerai dans le tas en gueulant des ordres en américain, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Fédor, tu es prêt ?

\- Prêt.

\- Tu me préviens dès que tu vois Madame Marchmont. Anna, va te mettre en position. »

La suite s'enchaîna sans surprise.

Root les prévint juste avant de sortir de ses appartements. Chouvalov la repéra et se félicita quand Guzmán l'emmena avec lui dans la bibliothèque, il avait un très bon angle de tir dans la pièce et Marchmont en visuel.

Matveïtch donna le signal et Anna Borissnova remplit à la perfection la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Elle se plaça, invisible à dix mètres, légèrement en surplomb d'un groupe d'agents américains. L'un d'entre eux surveillait l'hacienda, les autres sommeillaient. Elle attendit l'arrivée d'une patrouille de deux hommes et en descendit un. Le deuxième se jeta à plat ventre et tira au jugé, n'importe où. Anna l'aida. Elle visa soigneusement un agent et le blessa au bras. Surpris par les rafales lâchées par le Mexicain, les Américains ne s'aperçurent pas que la balle qui avait blessé l'un des leurs ne pouvait provenir de l'arme tenue par celui-ci. Ils répliquèrent. Le Mexicain disparut dans une anfractuosité du terrain. Ce fut lui qui lança la première alerte.

« On nous attaque ! Groupe non identifié hostile au Nord-Est. Gomez est mort. »

Matveïtch ne rencontra pas plus de difficultés que Anna Borissnova. Il attendit une patrouille et se fit repérer. Les hommes intrigués le pistèrent. Matveïtch, s'arrangea pour qu'ils le suivent, mais n'aient pas de réel visuel sur lui. Il les mena à l'une des voitures dissimulées dans les collines, les attendit et leur tira dessus dès qu'ils les vit, veillant à ne pas les tuer. Il en blessa juste un, au bras. Puis il disparut.

Les Mexicains se planquèrent.

« Nous sommes attaqués ! Groupe inconnu hostile. Voiture en visuel.

\- Qui bordel ?! cria Rodriguez, le chef de la sécurité de Guzmán. »

Il avait déjà reçu la première alerte, envoyé des hommes sur le lieu de l'attaque, déployé l'ensemble des autres dans l'hacienda avec pour mission de protéger Guzmán et ses hôtes et de tirer à vue sur tout élément inconnu. Puis, il partit au pas de course vers les appartements de Joaquim Guzmán, pour l'informer de la situation.

« Enrique, qui nous attaque ?

\- Je ne sais pas chef.

\- Allez voir. Tout de suite ! »

L'homme valide avança prudemment. Quand il vit que la menace semblait avoir disparu, il s'approcha du véhicule. Un 4x4, avec des plaques d'immatriculation américaines. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, cria un homme en américain. »

Matveïtch n'en croyait pas ses yeux, en entendant les coups de feu, les Ricains avaient envoyé un agent, un seul, en reconnaissance. Quelle bande d'amateurs ! Ils lui facilitaient le travail en tout cas, la venue de l'agent servait à merveille ses objectifs. Le Mexicain se retourna, plongea et tira dans un même geste. L'homme qui l'avait interpellé s'effondra. Le Mexicain s'approcha, le détailla, s'accroupit et le fouilla rapidement. Il s'empara de son arme, des papiers qu'il put trouver et regagna l'abri où se tenait son camarade blessé.

« Regarde ça.

\- Ce sont des agents fédéraux américains.

\- Chef ! Ce sont des des agents fédéraux américains.

\- Bordel ! jura Rodriguez dans leur oreillettes. »

.

* * *

.

Quand les coups de feu commencèrent à retentir, Shaw finissait tranquillement son petit déjeuner sous les yeux impressionnés de Maria Alvarez qui se demandait comment une femme si mince pouvait autant manger. Shaw leva le regard sur elle, la détailla et fronça les sourcils ennuyée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

\- Comment ça, « Comme ça » ? demanda Maria Alvarez prudemment. »

Depuis le départ de Root, Shaw était restée silencieuse et n'avait pas regardé une seule fois la jeune femme. Elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter et la fausse Miss Harper ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en semblant complètement l'ignorer.

« Votre tenue. Vous ne pouvez pas rester en jupe droite et en escarpins.

\- Vous croyez que ce sera mieux en culotte et pieds nus ? rétorqua la jeune député choisissant le sarcasme comme défense.

\- Ah, ah, très drôle, lui renvoya Shaw avec morgue. Il vous faut un pantalon et des godasses potables.

\- J'en ai dans ma valise.

\- Ouais, super idée. On va aller se promener ensemble, traverser la moitié de cette fichue baraque, comme si personne ne voulait vous descendre. Vous chaussez du combien ?

\- Du 38. »

Shaw la planta toute seule devant sa table et partit d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre. Elle revint avec un jean noir dans les mains et le jeta à la figure de Maria Alvarez.

\- Vous faites à peu près ma taille, ça devrait aller. Je vais vous filer mes chaussures, mais si vous les abîmez, je vous éclate la gueule. »

Shaw se baissa pour retirer les bottines que Root lui avait offertes et les tendit à Maria Alvarez.

« Merci.

\- Enfilez ça et taisez-vous.

\- Vous êtes fâchée pour…

\- Fermez-là ! Et ne me parlez surtout pas de ça ! la coupa Shaw d'un ton glacial.

\- Excusez-moi, murmura Maria Alvarez soufflée par la violence de la réplique de Shaw. »

La porte fut ébranlée par de violents coups de poing.

« Ouvrez ! cria un homme. »

Shaw mit un doigt sur sa bouche à l'intention de la jeune députée et lui indiqua la chambre d'un signe de tête. L'air mauvais, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un homme la poussa sans ménagement.

« Je viens chercher Maria Alvarez, où est-elle ? »

Shaw referma la porte.

« Vous êtes venu seul ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? s'étonna l'homme.

\- C'est parfait, j'espère que vous êtes armé. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de l'homme. Une seconde plus tard, il se tordait de douleur les mains crispées sur son entre-jambe, un nouveau coup de pied l'atteignit au menton, sa tête partit brutalement en arrière suivie par tout son corps. La violence du coup lui brisa les vertèbres cervicales. Shaw le fouilla et s'arrogea son arme.

.

* * *

.

Dans la bibliothèque, la situation atteignit son paroxysme. Cohen et les quatre hommes qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient pas venus seuls. Dès que les hommes de Guzmán furent prévenus que les Américains cherchaient à les doubler, ils menacèrent de descendre tout le monde et les agents qui avaient accompagné Cohen et Perkins entrèrent en scène. Cohen appela en renfort les équipes postées à l'extérieur de l'hacienda. Des armes lourdes entrèrent en action, des grenades commencèrent à exploser.

La Machine contacta Root et Shaw simultanément.

« Samaritain cherche à entrer dans le réseau de l'hacienda.

\- Parce qu'il n'y était pas déjà ? ironisa Shaw.

\- Joaquim Guzmán a fait installer un intranet, il n'est connecté à rien d'autre.

\- Comment Samaritain peut-il y accéder alors ?

\- Perkins.

\- Et toi ? demanda Shaw curieuse, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

\- Root, répondit La Machine sans surprise.

\- Comment ? insista Shaw.

\- Son implant.

\- Mais pourquoi Perkins n'a-t-il pas piraté le réseau d'El Chapo avant ?

\- Perkins n'a pas eu accès à son réseau.

\- Et c'est quoi le problème ?

\- S'il entre, je ne pourrais plus vous aider. J'ai peur aussi que Perkins ou un de ceux qui l'accompagnent ne vous repère et envoie des photos. Samaritain ne peut toujours pas vous repérer, mais si un humain à un visuel sur vous, il peut vous suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous perde de vue.

\- Comme il l'a fait avec Sameen jeudi ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faut empêcher ça !

\- Les générateurs de l'hacienda doivent être détruits et le centre de sécurité neutralisé. Root, récupère Alexeï Borkoof et Yvan Korotkov et charge-toi des générateurs. Sameen, tu iras neutraliser le centre de surveillance. Quand Perkins aura placé son mouchard, il ne vous restera que deux minutes, expliqua La Machine.

\- Où est-il ?

\- À cinquante mètres de son objectif.

\- Okay, on fonce.

\- Sam ? Euh… tu t'en sortiras avec Maria Alvarez ? s'inquiéta Root.

\- T'inquiète je ne vais pas la laisser crever, je vais veiller sur elle comme si c'était…

\- C'était ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu sais que je t'adore, Sameen, lui déclara Root joyeusement. Quoi que tu fasses… je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Root était insupportable, mais sa réplique idiote toucha Shaw. Elle se sentit gonflée à bloc. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Maria Alvarez ne s'avère pas être un boulet.

Root contacta Korotkov et le prévint qu'elle venait les rejoindre. Elle sortit de son abri derrière le bureau de Guzmán et s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque quand Rodriguez lui attrapa le bras.

« Où allez-vous, Madame Marchmont ?

\- Me mettre à l'abri évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que fait votre chef de la sécurité avec Maria Alvarez ? Et qui a fait quoi avec... Sameen ? »

Root tourna son regard vers lui, Shaw n'avait pas eu tort quand elle lui avait déclaré que le système de sécurité de l'hacienda était top-niveau.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. »

Elle lui enfonça son arme dans le ventre et tira. Rodriguez s'accrocha à elle. Elle le repoussa.

« Alexeï ?

\- J'arrive, Madame. »

Guzmán s'était retourné au coup de feu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne comprenait plus rien. La trahison des Américains, cette attaque ridicule, et maintenant Marchmont qui descendait son chef de la sécurité. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, nom de Dieu ! Root lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de franchir la porte d'un bond.

« Descendez-là ! l'entendit-elle hurler. »

À la porte, deux hommes réagirent, trop tard. Root abattit le premier, tandis que le deuxième atteint dans le dos tournoya, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Quand il fut à terre, Root découvrit Borkoof face à elle. Il la salua en souriant.

« Vous tombez à pic, Alexeï. Je dois avouer que votre équipe sait faire preuve de beaucoup d'à propos.

\- Vous vous êtes fait des ennemis, Madame. Guzmán n'a plus l'air de vous porter dans son cœur.

\- Encore une histoire d'amour qui finit mal ! soupira-t-elle faussement désolée.»

Borkoof ne répliqua pas, le sourire joyeux affiché sur la visage de Marchmont le surprit. Autant son équipe avait évalué Miss Harper sans problème, autant Marchmont les avait laissés dans l'expectative. Élégante, séduisante, diplomate, elle n'avait pas le profil d'un soldat, ni d'un agent. Pourtant, elle s'avérait capable de fréquenter, de négocier, avec des criminels notoires ou des agents du gouvernement américain avec une nonchalance, un aplomb et une aisance incroyables. Il l'avait vue flirter avec Guzmán, manipuler le type responsable de la délégation américaine comme si elle avait participé à une vente de charité en présence de vieux barbons généreux et inoffensifs. Et… elle venait de descendre deux types et se dressait devant lui un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une femme surprenante. Dangereuse. Il remercia le ciel d'être de son côté. Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir se mesurer à elle, d'autant plus si Miss Harper venait tout à coup se tenir à ses côtés. Les deux réunies promettaient un binôme explosif, terrifiant et extrêmement efficace.

« Yvan, on arrive, récupère-nous. »

Root et Borkoof se précipitèrent dans la cour principale. Ils durent prudemment se mettre à l'abri derrière un muret. Des coups de feu partaient de divers côtés. Root repéra que des tirs venaient de l'extérieur de l'hacienda, des collines qui l'entouraient. Des tireurs devaient y être postés et s'amusaient à faire des cartons.

« Anton ?

\- Attendez un peu Madame, Anna est sur le coup, moi aussi. Elle vous prévient quand la voie est libre. Chouvalov vous couvrira pour les tireurs se trouvant embusqués autour de la cour. Soignez prudente quand même. Vous voulez que je vienne en renfort ?

\- Non, restez où vous êtes. Je me débrouillerai avec vos deux hommes ici.

\- Et Miss Harper ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Matveïtch, intervint Shaw abruptement. Je vous sonnerais si j'ai besoin de vos services.

\- Bien, Madame. »

.

* * *

.

Pour Shaw, la réussite de sa mission s'annonçait plutôt bien, même très bien. Maria Alvarez n'avait pas pipé mot en découvrant le cadavre dans le salon. Elle était revenue à l'appel de Shaw et celle-ci remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle s'était changée. Elle ne discuta pas quand Shaw lui annonça qu'elles partaient, qu'elle devait se tenir à carreau derrière elle et suivre à la lettre toutes ses instructions. Maria Alvarez se contenta de hocher la tête. Shaw ouvrit la porte. Un homme attendait dans le couloir. Il la fixa perplexe, puis sortit son arme, Shaw l'abattit, puis appela Maria Alvarez, lui expliquant qu'elles devaient se rendre au centre de surveillance. Shaw partit devant.

« Attendez ! l'arrêta Maria Alvarez alors que Shaw atteignait le bout du couloir. »

Shaw se retourna prête à l'injurier. Elle ravala son injure, Maria Alvarez s'était baissée près de l'homme abattu pour ramasser son arme.

« Je suis née à Chihuahua, Mexicaine et députée qui plus est, lui déclara la jeune femme comme si cela devait expliquer son geste.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, maugréa Shaw. Amenez-vous maintenant. »

Le trajet jusqu'au centre ne leur posa pas de problème. Tous les occupants de l'hacienda semblaient avoir déserté ce secteur. Les hommes de Guzmán devaient le protéger, les Américains s'être regroupés autour de leurs patrons, les domestiques avoir pris la fuite. L'arrivée se passa beaucoup moins bien.

« Sameen, Perkins est dans la salle de contrôle. Il s'apprête à lancer la connexion, lui annonça La Machine.

\- Merde !

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Maria Alvarez.

\- Fermez-la ! »

Maria Alvarez soupira. Pourquoi Marchmont ou quel que soit son nom, l'avait-elle laissée avec Harper… Shaw ? Se retrouver prise dans une fusillade avec pour la protéger une femme qui suait l'hostilité n'avait rien d'agréable, ni de très rassurant.

« Tu vas m'aider, déclarait-elle à quelqu'un avec qui elle parlait dans son oreillette. Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne. Je veux qu'il crève et si toi tu n'es qu'une merde incapable de te battre, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vais te servir de bras armé. Alors, tu me guides et on l'arrête ensemble. T'as compris ? Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il mette la main sur moi. Qu'il ait une seule chance de jamais toucher à un seul cheveu de Root, de toi ou de n'importe qui d'autre. »

À qui parlait-elle ? De qui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi soudain la haine déformait-elle autant ses traits ? Elle semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en quelques secondes.

La suite ne la rassura pas.

Le centre faisait face à un assaut des hommes de Guzmán. Des agents fédéraux le défendaient. Shaw ne fit pas de détail. Elle stoppa Maria Alvarez. Les Mexicains leur tournaient le dos. Concentrés sur leur attaque, ils ne les entendirent pas arriver.

« Montrez-vous utile. Si vous savez vraiment vous servir de ça, dit Shaw à la jeune député en désignant son Taurus. Dégommez tout ce qui se trouve entre nous et cette porte.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Vous voulez rester en vie ? Faites-le. Sinon taisez-vous, je m'en chargerais moi-même. Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Mais je vois que je me suis tromp…

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée.

\- Okay, alors. Vous me couvrez, j'espère que vous tirez bien. »

Shaw et Maria Alvarez commencèrent par les hommes de Guzmán. Ils étaient embusqués comme ils pouvaient dans les angles d'un couloir. Shaw s'avança en tirant dans le tas. Surpris, les premiers tombèrent sous ses balles, les autres se retournèrent et la mirent en joue. Maria Alvarez entra en scène. Elle tirait bien et évita à Shaw de se prendre une balle. Elle tua un homme et en blessa un autre. Shaw l'acheva, sans pitié, sans un battement de cils. Elle fit signe à Alvarez de la rejoindre.

« Merde, comment faire maintenant ? »

Les agents fédéraux étaient bien placés. Même à deux ce serait difficile de les passer.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

\- … ?

\- Si je les distrais, vous pourrez… vous occuper d'eux ?

\- À quoi vous pensez là ?

\- Je vous fais confiance.

\- Non, att… »

C'était trop tard, Maria Alvarez avait fouillé un des hommes de Guzmán, récupéré un chargeur, remplacé avec celui-ci le sien dans son arme, passé celle-ci dans la ceinture de son jean derrière son dos et puis s'était précipitée dans le couloir en criant.

« À l'aide, s'il vous plaît ! »

Shaw jura. Cette Alvarez était tarée. Si elle se faisait descendre, Shaw s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Putain, mais quelle emmerdeuse, vraiment !

Les agents, entraînés, reconnurent Maria Alvarez et l'identifièrent comme une cible non pertinente. Elle était députée et retenue en otage par Guzmán. Ils baissèrent leur armes. Maria Alvarez se jeta dans leurs bras éplorée. Elle jouait bien la comédie, elle aurait arraché des larmes à un serpent à sonnette. Elle détourna si bien l'attention des agents qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Shaw surgir face à eux. Ils entendirent juste une voix haineuse cracher :

« Crevez tous ! »

Les boîtes crâniennes sautèrent. Un homme attrapa Maria Alvarez par le cou pour s'en faire un bouclier, il fut projeté en arrière par l'impact d'une balle. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que Shaw passa en trombe devant elle et ouvrit la porte du centre de surveillance d'un grand coup de pied.

Perkins se retourna. Il se tenait devant la console de contrôle.

Shaw se précipita sur lui, au dernier moment, elle se baissa et le ceintura. Perkins s'envola et fut projeté sur la console, Shaw accrochée à lui comme une sangsue. Il lança un crochet pour se dégager, Shaw le para avec un bras et lui balança une droite qui lui brisa le nez. Il tenta un autre coup malgré la douleur, Shaw l'esquiva, son poing passa et fut dévié sur l'intérieur par l'avant-bras relevé de Shaw. Elle lui saisit le poignet, prit en étau son épaule entre les doigts de son autre main. Elle exerça une forte poussée sur l'épaule, tirant le poignet de Perkins vers le haut tout en effectuant un mouvement tournant de tout son corps. L'homme fut entraîné et se retrouva au sol sur le ventre. Shaw passa son pied sous son épaule, vrilla son bras. Perkins cria, l'articulation émit un craquement sinistre et céda. Sans lui lâcher le poignet, Shaw pivota et lui lança un furieux coup de pied dans la tête.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Perkins maintenu par le poignet ne pouvait pas bouger, Shaw le retourna et lui écrasa la figure sous le pied. Puis elle s'assit sur lui et se mit à lui marteler le visage de coup de poings.

« Tu ne feras pas entrer ce salaud ici ! vociféra-t-elle. »

Maria Alvarez entrée à la suite de Shaw, resta tétanisée devant la violence libérée devant ses yeux. Shaw frappait Perkins méthodiquement, chaque coup apportait un dégât supplémentaire au visage de l'homme qui perdit vite connaissance. Elle se mit bientôt à hurler des phrases sans suite, évoquant de terribles histoires de vengeance, de tortures. Comme un leitmotive revenaient toujours les mêmes phrases : « Tu ne m'auras pas », « Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher », « Je te tuerai. » .

.

* * *

.

Anna Borissnova avait débusqué l'un des tireurs qui couvraient la cour principale. Il était seul, ses camarades avaient dû rejoindre l'hacienda. Elle l'abattit par derrière, traîna son corps un peu plus loin et prit soin qu'il soit sous le vent. Il faisait chaud, son odeur risquait de rapidement l'importuner si elle devait rester postée ici. Elle prit ensuite sa place et se signala à Root et à ses collègues.

Matveïtch mena sensiblement la même opération de son côté. Leur équipe possédait maintenant trois tireurs bien équipés dans les collines. Anna Borissnova et Matveïtch n'étaient pas des spécialistes du tir à longue distance, mais ils se débrouillaient assez pour décourager des hommes à trop s'exposer.

Matveïtch donna son feu vert à Root. Elle et Borkoof s'avancèrent prudemment, ils essuyèrent une fusillade. Deux hommes de Guzmán tombèrent de la véranda, salués par un, « Touché ! » de la part de Chouvalov et de Borissnova. Korotkov démarra la voiture et fonça droit sur l'endroit où se tenaient cachés Root et Borkoof. Il effectua un dérapage au dernier moment et la voiture vint se placer portières passagers face à eux. Ils se précipitèrent pour les ouvrir et sautèrent sur les sièges. Korotkov repartit sur les chapeaux de roue. Un homme se dressa devant eux, il accéléra et le percuta, la voiture bondit en passant sur le corps.

Root le guida jusqu'à l'endroit où se situaient les générateurs, un petit bâtiment qui se dressait à une centaine de mètres de la bâtisse principale. Elle en profita pour demander à Borkoof de lui donner les deux Glock que Shaw avait pensé à lui emporter et passa le Taurus à sa ceinture. Borkoof récupéra son Serdyukov, deux pains de Semtex, tendit une Kalachnikov à Root en précisant qu'elle était pour Korotkov et en posa une deuxième sur ses genoux.

Deux gardes se tenaient devant le bâtiment du générateur. Root attrapa la Kalachnikov de Korotkov, se pencha par la fenêtre et lâcha trois rafales. Un garde tomba, la poitrine déchiquetée, l'autre s'enfuit, Korotkov fit déraper la voiture d'un quart de tour, offrant un angle de tir à Borkoof. Le fuyard fut fauché par les balles. Root ouvrit la portière à la volée.

« Yvan, gardez l'entrée. Alexeï, venez avec moi en couverture, je me charge de tout faire sauter. »

Le générateur tournait tranquillement. Il ne nécessitait pas de surveillance particulière et personne ne se présenta à leur entrée. Root plaça les pains, posa les détonateurs et rejoignit la voiture avec Borkoof.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit Shaw. Elle avait suivi le début de sa progression vers le centre de sécurité, puis s'était concentrée sur ses échanges avec les Russes et ensuite avec La Machine. Elle fut reconnectée à Shaw et se retrouva plongée au cœur du monologue haineux et délirant que crachait Shaw en hurlant.

« Sameen ?

\- Je te tuerai… Je crèverai ta saleté d'interface… J'égorgerai tous tes salopards de médecins… Tu m'auras pas… je… Crève !… Tu me mettras plus dans tes ascenseurs… J'irais plus… Prends ça !…

\- Sameen ! »

Shaw ne l'écoutait pas, ne l'entendait pas. Elle continuait de frapper, de crier.

« Sameen, où est Alvarez ? »

Shaw frappait sa rage décuplée par la voix qu'elle venait enfin d'entendre, qui s'était infiltrée au milieu de son délire.

« Tu ne m'auras pas... tu ne me tromperas pas... pas comme la première fois, je t'aurai avant… Je ne la trahirai plus... plus jamais...

\- Shaw ! Ta mission ! Bordel, Shaw, tu m'entends, où en est ta mission ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Quelle mission ?

\- Maria Alvarez. Shaw, tu dois la protéger. Où est-elle ?

\- Euh, je…

\- Shaw, au rapport ! claqua la voix de Root. »

Shaw s'arrêta de frapper. Elle regarda autour d'elle l'air hagard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Maria Alvarez. La jeune députée, un Taurus à la main, le regard fixé sur Shaw, semblait figée de terreur.

« Shaw !

\- Attends, Root. Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle à Maria Alvarez. »

La jeune femme sursauta incapable de répondre.

\- Alvarez ! insista doucement Shaw. Vous allez bien ? »

La jeune députée avait cru un moment qu'elle finirait elle-aussi emportée par la rage de Shaw. Qu'une fois que celle-ci aurait fini d'écraser la tête sur laquelle elle s'acharnait, sans même prendre en compte que l'homme à qui elle appartenait devait être mort depuis longtemps, elle s'en prendrait à la première personne qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin, elle en l'occurrence. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi furieux de toute sa vie pourtant remplie de violence. Elle mourait de peur, incapable de bouger. Shaw s'était soudain arrêtée de frapper Perkins, avait répondu à quelqu'un qui lui parlait. Maria l'avait vue hésiter, puis son regard s'était éclairci, ses traits soudainement adoucis. La folie l'avait quittée aussi soudainement qu'elle semblait l'avoir emportée. Les épaules de Maria Alvarez se relâchèrent.

« Maria, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon okay, vous m'aidez à tout détruire ?

\- Comment ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Attendez, j'ai une idée. »

Maria Alvarez partit en courant, ne laissant aucune chance à Shaw de protester. Celle-ci se retrouva seule. Elle baissa le regard sur Perkins, à ce qu'il en restait. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de réellement se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait basculé, sombré quelque part dans des eaux noires et glacées, la voix de Root l'avait rappelée à la surface. Elle avait lu l'horreur, la terreur dans les yeux de Maria Alvarez. Elle se releva et tourna le cadavre de Perkins face à la console, sa figure hors de vue. La jeune députée revint et lui tendit des grenades. Elle jeta un regard au corps allongé sur le sol et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir son visage horriblement défiguré par les coups.

« J'avais vu que des agents en avaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne s'en sont pas servi contre les hommes de Guzmán.

\- Shaw, rapport ! beugla Root dans son oreillette. Qu'est-ce que tu attends !

\- Situation maîtrisée, numéro sain et sauf, en sécurité.

\- Et toi… ? demanda Root inquiète. Sameen, ça va ?

\- Oui. Euh… Root ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci, murmura Shaw. »

Root n'avait aucune idée pourquoi Shaw tout à coup la remerciait. Peut-être l'avait-elle contactée au bon moment et sûrement sortie d'un cauchemar ou d'un délire. Elle fut tentée de demander à La Machine ce qu'elle avait vu, mais repoussa l'idée. Ce qu'elle en savait suffisait. Ensuite, Shaw lui en parlerait peut-être et c'était mieux ainsi.

Shaw sourit à Maria Alvarez en lui prenant les grenades des mains, celle-ci lui renvoya une moue narquoise.

« Vous pensiez tant que ça que je serais un boulet à traîner ? »

La prudence eût voulu qu'elle ne cherche pas à plaisanter avec cette femme souffrant apparemment de graves traumatismes, sinon à moitié folle, mais elle avait eu si peur, elle avait été si heureuse de la voir lui sourire, si fière aussi, même si c'était stupide, qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque acide. Cette femme la déstabilisait, elle avait besoin de sentir qu'un lien sinon amical, du moins cordial existait entre elles. D'être rassurée.

« Je pensais que vous étiez une emmerdeuse et que j'irais de problèmes en problème avec vous. Je n'avais pas tort, vous êtes une véritable emmerdeuse. Par contre, vous savez vous servir d'un flingue et le coup des grenades… c'est cool. »

Le sourire de la jeune députée s'élargit, elle haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

« Fermez-là, ou vous je balance mon poing sur la gueule. »

Maria Alvarez n'insista pas, comprenant que la menace était réelle.

Les grenades explosèrent au moment où le bâtiment du générateur s'envola en poussière. Guzmán avait ordonné l'exfiltration de Huang et Zakriastine en hélicoptère. Il dirigea lui-même l'opération. Matveïtch demanda des instructions dès qu'il comprit en quoi consistait l'important mouvement d'hommes en direction de l'aire d'atterrissage. Shaw le renvoya sur Root, trop occupée à assurer sa propre sécurité et celle de Maria Alvarez pour réfléchir à l'avenir de gens qu'elle considérait de toute façon comme des pourris et qui méritaient juste d'être descendus sans autre forme de procès. Root, conseillée par La Machine, demanda à Matveïtch de les laisser partir. Mieux même, de couvrir leur fuite si c'était possible. Matveïtch l'informa qu'Anna Borissnova pouvait s'en charger, mais sans garantie de réussite à 100 %.

« Merci, Anton. Anna ?

\- Madame ?

\- Faites ce que vous pouvez et ne vous mettez surtout pas en danger.

\- Reçu.

\- Root, pourquoi veux-tu protéger leur fuite ? prit le temps de demander Shaw. Ce sont des criminels.

\- Je sais, mais eux au moins sont identifiés. Ils sont grillés et ils pourront servir. La Machine ne croit pas que les Américains aient vraiment compris leur implication dans cette histoire.

\- Tu les crois aussi débiles ?

\- Oui, confirma Root. Sameen, où es-tu ?

\- Je me suis fait repérer. On partait vers la cour principale, mais on s'est fait bloquer. Je suis remontée dans le secteur de nos chambres. Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis à l'extérieur avec Borkoof et Korotkov. Je viens vous chercher.

\- Root…

\- Sam, reste en vie. Je te recontacte.

\- Okay. »

Shaw avait utilisé quatre des grenades rapportées par Maria Alvarez. Le centre de contrôle avait été entièrement détruit, mais le bruit avait attiré des curieux. Shaw avait ordonné à Maria Alvarez de fouiller les agents et de ramasser tous les chargeurs qu'elle trouverait et de passer au moins une ou deux armes dans sa ceinture en plus de celle qu'elle avait. Elle lui conseilla de veiller à garder avec elle un Glock, récupéré sur les agents américains et un Taurus récupéré sur les hommes de Guzmán. Les calibres étaient différents, et si elles voulaient être sûres de ne pas se retrouver à court de munitions, elles avaient intérêt à avoir les deux types d'armes en main. Les Mexicains leur fourniraient des 9mm et les Américains des 45 ACP

Deux hommes de Guzmán se présentèrent d'abord. Shaw les descendit sans même s'arrêter. Puis elles se heurtèrent à tout un groupe d'agents escortant Cohen. Les deux jeunes femmes et le groupe s'arrêtèrent à quinze pas les uns des autres. Cohen posa son regard sur Maria Alvarez.

« Désolé, Madame, vous en savez malheureusement un peu trop, lui dit-il froidement. Abattez-les, elles ne doivent pas sortir vivantes d'ici. »

Shaw vida un chargeur tout en reculant, bousculant la jeune députée plus loin, un escalier se présenta et Shaw y poussa la jeune femme. Elles montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Shaw mit un genou à terre en haut.

« Décidément, tout le monde vous déteste.

\- Je considère comme un honneur d'être détestée par des ennemis de mon pays, répliqua la jeune députée se plaçant de l'autre côté des marches dans la même position que Shaw. »

Shaw lui jeta un regard et Maria Alvarez y décela une lueur d'estime qui lui fit curieusement très plaisir. Shaw remarqua sa mine réjouie.

« Je respecte les gens qui ont le sens de l'honneur, déclara-t-elle cherchant à se défendre de toute mauvaise interprétation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'avais compris comme ça.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Leur attention fut détournée par l'arrivée des agents envoyés pour les exécuter. Après trois morts et deux blessés les hommes de Cohen comprirent que la position tenue par les deux jeunes femmes était imprenable et ils abandonnèrent leur tentative de monter l'escalier.

« Il faut qu'on dégage, s'ils veulent vraiment nous éliminer, ils vont nous prendre à revers.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Root doit me recontacter, en attendant, fonçons dans une chambre, nous y serons plus en sécurité qu'ici.

\- Je vous suis. »

.

* * *

.

Root étudiait la situation. Matveïtch, Chouvalov et Borissnova ne risquaient rien. Ils pouvaient facilement décrocher. Leur véhicule était dissimulé loin dans les collines. Et il pourrait rejoindre l'inter-fédérale 16 sans risquer de se faire arrêter par des hommes de Guzmán venus en renfort de Chihuahua sur la route carrossable qui donnait accès à l'hacienda. Il n'y avait donc pas de soucis à se faire pour eux.

Root, Borkoof et Korotkov toujours à proximité du bâtiment du générateur, pouvaient aussi, s'ils partaient maintenant, s'échapper sans problème. Restaient Shaw et Maria Alvarez coincées dans l'hacienda. Root contacta les trois tireurs russes postés dans les collines. La situation dans l'hacienda était bloquée. Américains et Mexicains se tenaient sur leur positions et se canardaient mutuellement dès qu'un homme ou un groupe, de l'un ou l'autre camp, commençait à bouger. Anna Borissnova annonça que Huang et Zakriastine s'apprêtaient à embarquer dans l'un des hélicoptères posés derrière l'hacienda à l'opposé de la cour principale. Elle couvrit leur départ, tua deux hommes, mais ne put empêcher des balles d'atteindre l'appareil. Celui-ci tangua, perdit de l'altitude, puis se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna rapidement vers les collines au sud.

« Hélico sauvé. Par contre je crois qu'au moins un passager a été touché.

\- Merci, Anna. Restez où vous êtes, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Anton, vous pouvez couvrir la piscine ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous être en position ?

\- Dix minutes.

\- Allez-y. Fédor, continuez des cartons sur le devant. Surveillez la route d'accès aussi. Écoutez tous. Je vais évacuer Shaw et Maria Alvarez en hélico. Je ne suis pas loin de l'aire d'atterrissage et c'est la seule solution pour les tirer de là. Anton, dès que j'aurai décollé et que je serai hors de danger vous évacuez avec Anna et Fédor. Yvan partira par la route, je ne veux pas laisser de véhicule derrière nous. Alexeï vient avec moi. On se retrouve sur l'inter-fédérale 16 en direction de Chihuahua, à dix minutes de l'intersection qui mène à l'hacienda, il y a une tour de transmission rouge et blanche on vous y attendra. Des questions ?

\- Non, répondit d'une même voix toute l'équipe russe.

\- Bon, alors c'est parti. Sam ?

\- Ouais.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Dans une chambre au premier étage.

\- Écoute, je viens te chercher, mais il faut que tu ailles à la piscine.

\- Cool, Root, grommela Shaw.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment rester au chaud dans une chambre en compagnie de Maria Alvarez ? plaisanta Root. Tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère, Sameen ?

\- Pff ! Super drôle, Root, tu te dépasses là.

\- Bouge-toi, Shaw. Le Cartel a envoyé des renforts de Chihuahua et un hélico de combat vient de passer la frontière en vol basse altitude, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Opérations spéciales.

\- T'as dix minutes, après ça sera trop tard pour que je te fasse un câlin.

\- Mais t'es vraiment débile.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie d'un câlin ?

\- Là, tout de suite ? Franchement, je préférerais un gros flingue.

\- Pour plus tard alors…

\- Root…

\- Dix minutes, Sameen, ne sois pas en retard.

\- Okay, j'arrive. Transmission terminé. »

Shaw secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres, trop débile vraiment. Mais Root avait cette faculté de tourner une situation dramatique en scène de vaudeville. Et le pire, c'était que Shaw y adhérait, Root l'entraînait à y participer et à chaque fois, elle tombait dans le panneau.

Elle demanda un état des lieux à La Machine. Dix minutes ? La tâche allait s'avérer ardue.

« Vous êtes prête, Alvarez ? Direction la piscine. On y va. »

Maria Alvarez hocha la tête, inspira un grand coup et partit à la suite de Shaw. Le plus dur fut de s'extraire de la chambre. Du moins tant que Shaw n'eut pas réalisé qu'elle avait encore à sa disposition deux grenades. Une qu'elle avait gardée et une que lui tendit la jeune députée quand Shaw regretta à haute voix n'en posséder qu'une.

« Vous savez lancer ça ?

\- Non.

\- Je vous montre, c'est facile. Vous la tenez comme ça. Contre votre poitrine. Vous enlevez la goupille en passant votre majeur dans l'anneau. Il faut que vous tiriez fort. Quand je vous le dis, vous relâchez la cuillère, c'est cette partie-là. Il faut les lancer ensemble au dernier moment pour le maximum d'effet. Je compterai quatre secondes avec mes doigts et ensuite à mon signal vous lancez. Comme ça, lui expliqua Shaw lui mimant tous les gestes à accomplir. Vous à droite, moi à gauche. C'est bon ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Je vous demande pas de le croire, la reprit Shaw durement. Je vous demande si c'est bon.

\- C'est bon.

\- Okay, on y va. »

Shaw fit signe à Alvarez de la rejoindre près de la porte. Elles dégoupillèrent ensemble les grenades, relâchèrent la cuillère au signal de Shaw qui compta ensuite sur ses doigts pour Maria Alvarez. Puis quand le moment fut venu, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

« Maintenant ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent leur grenade en même temps, chacune dans une direction différente. Ensuite, Shaw tira vigoureusement la jeune députée contre elle et plongea dans la chambre la protégeant avec son corps, les grenades explosèrent presque simultanément, des cris fusèrent. Les hommes en embuscade n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à couvert, ils furent tous touchés, les sept. Shaw se releva, vérifia que Maria Alvarez n'avait rien et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Évitez de regarder en passant, lui conseilla-t-elle. »

La jeune députée avait été sonnée par le souffle et le bruit de la double explosion. Elle fut touchée par la mise en garde de Shaw. Mais celle-ci ne savait pas qu'elle avait déjà été confrontée à des visions d'horreur. Trois ans auparavant, elle s'était rendue sur l'emplacement d'un charnier. En mai 2012. La tuerie de Cadereyta Jimenez. Elle croyait à cette époque avoir tout vu. Son enfance à Chihuahua charriait son lot de meurtres, d'enlèvements, de tortures, mais lorsque le président Felipe Calderón lui avait demandé de se rendre à San Juan, sur l'autoroute où la police avait découvert des dizaines de corps en décomposition, elle s'aperçut que la cruauté, dans la guerre que se livraient les Cartels, n'avait aucune limite. En arrivant sur place, les policiers lui avaient remis un masque, lui enjoignant de ne surtout pas le retirer. Elle avait dû user de toute son influence pour accéder au charnier et elle comprit pourquoi les policiers avaient été aussi réticents à l'y conduire. Les corps s'entassaient, sans tête, sans jambes, sans mains, horriblement mutilés. Plusieurs fois témoin de séquelles laissées sur des corps morts ou vivants par des heures de tortures, elle avait immédiatement remarqué que tous les corps en portaient les marques. Les policiers le lui confirmèrent, lui précisant que selon les premières observations, la mort des victimes résultait de celles-ci, aucun corps ne portait la trace d'impact de balle. Quarante-neuf corps avaient officiellement déclaré les autorités. C'était faux. Leur nombre s'élevait certainement à vingt de plus. L'horreur dans toute sa splendeur.

Alors, les corps d'agents étrangers louches venus semer le crime au Mexique, prêts à la descendre… C'était la guerre. Pas comme tout à l'heure dans la salle de contrôle. Là, elle aurait aimé ne pas assister à la scène, ne jamais être témoin d'une telle scène. Ce déchaînement de violence et de folie furieuse. Elle suivait Shaw, observait sa façon si souple de se déplacer encore accentuée par le fait qu'elle était pieds nus, son sang-froid. Comment une personne qui semblait aussi maîtresse d'elle-même pouvait ainsi plonger brusquement, sans raison apparente en plein délire ? C'était terrifiant, inquiétant, cruel.

Maria Alvarez n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, en bas des escaliers, elles se retrouvèrent prises dans une fusillade qui opposaient les hommes de Guzmán aux agents fédéraux. Shaw repoussa la jeune femme dans les escaliers.

« Merde. Il faut remonter. Vite, venez ! »

Shaw la conduisit dans une autre partie du bâtiment, cherchant à se rapprocher de la piscine. Mais après une reconnaissance prudente, elle se rendit compte qu'elles ne pourraient emprunter aucun autre escalier. En revenant vers l'endroit où elle avait prudemment laissé Maria Alvarez, elle conclut que les fenêtres leurs offraient la seule voie de sortie possible. Elles entrèrent dans un petit salon. Il donnait sur un petit patio. Si elles y accédaient, il leur resterait juste à le traverser, un passage couvert donnait accès à la piscine. Shaw ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et passa sur le balcon. Cinq mètres, quelques prises. Facile. Pour elle. Elle se retourna vers la jeune députée.

« C'est la seule voie de sortie. Et, euh… »

Maria Alvarez s'approcha, regarda et se retourna vers Shaw.

« Vous y allez la première ou c'est moi ?

\- Vous… euh, laissez-moi passer. »

Shaw enjamba la rambarde, elle se laissa glisser sur le bord inférieur du balcon, trouva une prise contre le mur et d'une prise à l'autre descendit souplement jusqu'en bas. Elle avança dans le patio et se plaça, arme prête à tirer pour couvrir la descente de Maria Alvarez. Elle lui fit signe que la voie était libre et qu'elle pouvait la rejoindre. Elle la surveilla du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme négocia sa descente avec autant d'aisance et plus de grâce que ne l'avait fait Shaw.

« J'occupe une bonne partie de mes loisirs à escalader les montagnes, ça me détend, déclara-t-elle à Shaw.

\- Une chance pour nous deux. »

L'espace de la piscine semblait s'apparenter à une zone verte, elles n'y rencontrèrent personne.

« Root, nous sommes à la piscine.

\- Situation ?

\- R.A.S.

\- J'arrive, mon cœur, tiens-toi prête. »

Root décolla. La saisie de l'hélicoptère s'était déroulée sans trop de difficultés. Couverts par Anna Borissnova, bien armés, Root, Borkoof et Korotkov avaient enfoncé les défenses mises en place près de la zone d'atterrissage. Borkoof avait armé une des mitrailleuses lourdes et fit un carnage. Korotkov les arrêta à dix pas de l'hélicoptère. Borkoof saisit une bande de cartouche pour son arme et suivit Root. Il prit place à l'arrière et installa la mitrailleuse. Il posa sa Kalachnikov sur le siège à côté de lui, tandis que Root faisait démarrer l'appareil.

Elle arriva au-dessus de la piscine une minute plus tard et vit Shaw s'avancer à découvert pour lui signaler sa présence. Elle descendit, l'espace réduit ne lui donna pas une grande marge de manœuvre et elle se stabilisa au-dessus du bassin, Shaw et Maria Alvarez n'auraient qu'à sauter, Borkoof les aiderait à se réceptionner.

Shaw s'avança, Maria Alvarez derrière elle. Elle fit un signe à Root qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« À sept heures ! prévint Borkoof. »

Shaw se retourna immédiatement et tira.

« À six heures, attention ! »

Borkoof ne put rien faire, les deux jeunes femmes était dans sa ligne de mire. Shaw fut brutalement bousculée, Maria Alvarez poussa un cri de douleur et fut projetée en arrière, Shaw se rétablit, Borkoof tira. Maria Alvarez en poussant Shaw et en tombant lui avait libéré sa ligne de tir. Shaw se pencha sur la jeune députée et lui passa un bras sous l'épaule. Elle la conduisit sur le bord du bassin.

« Il faut que vous sautiez !

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez me lâcher. »

Maria Alvarez prit son élan et sauta, Borkoof l'attrapa, la fit passer devant lui et elle se laissa tomber sur le siège. Shaw tournait le dos à l'appareil, elle vit bouger sur sa droite et arrosa, puis se retourna vivement et bondit dans l'hélicoptère. Matveïtch en profita pour faire quelques cartons.

« Vas-y, Root, sors-nous d'ici ! lui cria Shaw.

\- Comme si c'était fait, mon cœur, lui répondit celle-ci toute joyeuse de la retrouver saine et sauve.

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

\- Tu préfères que je t'appelle « chérie » ou « bébé » ?

\- Root…

\- Viens à côté de moi.

\- Non, Alvarez a été touchée.

\- C'est grave ? demanda Root inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas, je regarde. Laissez-moi passer, Borkoof. »

Shaw se pencha sur Maria Alvarez, celle-ci grimaçait. Elle avait le teint cireux et souffrait visiblement. Elle avait été touchée à l'épaule. Shaw sortit son couteau et découpa délicatement la chemise que portait la jeune députée. La balle lui avait perforé le deltoïde du bras gauche, lui en arrachant une partie. Maria Alvarez ne pratiquerait plus l'escalade pendant un bout de temps.

« Filez-moi votre chemise, Borkoof. »

Il s'en défit rapidement et la tendit à Shaw. Elle en déchira les manches et le devant, et fit de la charpie avec le reste. Elle l'appliqua comme un tampon sur la plaie en guise de coussin hémostatique puis emprisonna le bras de la jeune femme dans une double écharpe pour l'immobiliser et maintenir le coussin. Maria Alvarez resta silencieuse. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier ou même gémir et tenta de précéder toutes les attentes de Shaw. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas la parole et ne le regarda pas une seule fois durant tout le temps qu'elle s'occupa d'elle.

« Sameen, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ça va, mais elle a besoin de points de sutures et de soins plus élaborés.

\- Tu pourras t'en charger ou c'est plus grave ?

\- Je peux m'en charger si j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Elle peut attendre que nous soyons dans l'avion ?

\- Tu veux que nous reprenions le jet à Chihuahua ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais Guzmán ?

\- Oh, d'ici que nous arrivions, le Cartel de Juarez aura sécurisé l'aéroport et aucun membre du Cartel de Silanoa ne sera plus tenté de nous faire du mal. Notre équipage a déjà rejoint l'appareil et se trouve sous la garde bienveillante des hommes du Cartel de Juarez.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, notre amie s'en est occupée et ne m'a pas fourni de détails.

\- Pratique.

\- Anton, vous serez sur place dans combien de temps ?

\- Dix minutes je pense.

\- Yvan ?

\- Un peu avant, Madame.

\- Dépêchez-vous, nous sommes presque sur place, je ne veux pas rester là-bas trop longtemps, nous sommes trop exposés. »

Root posa l'hélicoptère derrière une colline, hors de vue de quiconque viendrait par la route. Shaw voulut absolument se placer à l'affût et surveiller l'arrivée des Russes. Elle ordonna à Borkoof de veiller sur les deux jeunes femmes, lui prit sa mitrailleuse lourde et monta se dissimuler près de l'antenne de transmission.

Les Russes arrivèrent comme ils l'avaient prédit, d'abord Korotkov puis les trois autres. Root décida que tout le monde embraquerait dans l'hélicoptère. C'était un Bell 206 LongRangers, il pouvait embarquer cinq passagers, ils seraient en surcharge, mais le trajet ne leur prendrait pas beaucoup de temps et Root pouvait gérer l'excédent de poids occasionné par la présence de trois passagers supplémentaires.

« Vous embarquez tout, ne laissez aucune arme, aucune munition. Faites sauter les voitures. Et tassez-vous comme vous pouvez à l'arrière. »

L'embarquement fut mené avec célérité, les Russes firent sauter les voitures avec des grenades et un quart d'heure plus tard, l'hélicoptère se posa à l'aéroport international de Chihuahua.

Les trois jeunes femmes prirent congé des Russes.

« Au revoir, les garçons, désolée, Anna, déclara Root en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Un avion vous attend sur le tarmac à côté du nôtre. L'équipage est à votre disposition et toutes les mesures ont été prises pour qu'il vous conduise où bon vous semblera. Le prix convenu a été versé sur le compte que vous aviez indiqué, plus… une petite prime, que vous méritez amplement. Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de retravailler ensemble.

\- Merci, Madame, ce fut un plaisir pour nous aussi, se félicita Matveïtch. Et si vous avez encore besoin de nos services, vous savez comment nous contacter. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Shaw. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence.

« Madame, dit Matveïtch la saluant de la tête. »

Shaw lui tendit la main.

« Vous avez assuré, dit-elle en regardant l'un après l'autre les membres de l'équipe de mercenaires.

\- Merci, Madame. On va vous conduire à votre avion. Alexeï ! appela-t-il en lui désignant du menton Maria Alvarez soutenue par Shaw. »

Borkoof s'avança et en s'excusant prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'au jet réservé par Root, monta l'installer à bord, salua Root et Shaw et partit rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Root ordonna le départ. Après le décollage, une fois l'avion stabilisé en vol, Shaw se leva pour aller ausculter Maria Alvarez. Elle fit deux pas et fronça les sourcils, ennuyée.

« Root, dit-elle en se retournant vers celle-ci. J'ai laissé mon matériel à l'hacienda, je n'ai rien pour la soigner.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferais confiance à la Machine, Sameen, lui conseilla Root d'un ton léger. »

C'est alors que l'hôtesse se présenta avec une mallette et la tendit à Shaw.

« Cette mallette m'a été remise à votre intention peu avant que vous n'arriviez.

\- Hum, merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Shaw la posa sur une table et l'ouvrit. Du matériel médical. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour soigner Maria Alvarez.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à prendre soin d'elle, Sam, et cette mission aura été un total succès.

\- Mouais.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si.

\- Alors et ces Russes ? Comment les as-tu trouvés ?

\- Professionnels.

\- Tu vois que tu peux lui faire confiance.

\- C'est d'abord en toi que j'ai confiance, Root, ne put s'empêcher de le reconnaître Shaw, plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

Root sourit, elle adorait quand Shaw, sans s'en rendre compte, la gratifiait d'une grande déclaration. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et le sourire de Root s'agrandit encore.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :****

* * *

 **.**

 **les Taurus** sont des armes de poing de fabrication brésilienne. Les hommes de Guzmán utilisent certainement dans ce chapitre des Taurus 24/7, dont les principaux atouts sont un tir « extrêmement » rapide et la grande capacité du chargeur (17 balles contre 13 pour celui du Glock 21 qu'affectionne Root.)

 **.**

 **La tuerie de Cadereyta Jimenez :** Le 13 mai 2012. Attribuée à Los Zetas, une organisation criminelle ultra-violente constituée à sa fondation de policiers corrompus et d'anciens membres des forces spéciales mexicaines. La tuerie aurait été un épisode sanglant d'une guerre menée pour le contrôle des routes au Mexique et les victimes des membres ou des proches du Cartel du Golf.

Officiellement le nombre de morts s'élevait à 49, mais le « blog del Narco » (blog anonyme relatant tout événement sanglant lié aux narcotrafiquants.) a avancé le nombre de 68 victimes.

Si vous souhaitez avoir un aperçu des exactions perpétrées par les Cartels au Mexique, je vous conseille un petit passage sur ce blog… Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, les vidéos, les photos ne sont soumises à aucune censure. Et chaque jour apporte son lot d'horreur.

.

 **Le Cartel de Juarez :** fondé dans les années soixante-dix, l'aire d'influence du Cartel se situe dans la province de Chihuahua. Le Cartel, même s'il est actuellement en perte d'influence, s'oppose violemment depuis des années au Cartel de Silanoa, entre autre pour le contrôle des frontières entre le Mexique et les États-Unis.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	15. Sur les ailes de la vérité

_Je remercie,_ _ **TatChou**_ _, pour ses relectures._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre XV**

* * *

.

.

.

« Madame Marchmont ! »

Maria Alvarez frappait avec insistance contre la porte de la salle d'eau. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et son poing resta suspendu en l'air. Root la regarda avec circonspection.

« Que faites-vous debout, Maria ? Je croyais que Shaw vous avait dit de rester tranquille, vous tenez à peine sur vos pieds.

\- Je sais, mais ce... c'est… c'est elle, balbutia la jeune députée affolée. Je crois que vous devriez venir.

\- Je vous reconduis à votre siège.

\- Non, allez-y ça ira.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? s'inquiéta Root. »

Maria Alvarez hocha la tête et lui fit signe de partir. Elle avait le teint cireux, la tête lourde et d'inquiétantes lumières dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle se précipita autant qu'elle en était capable sur le premier siège à sa portée et plongea sa tête entre ses jambes pour y ramener un peu de sang. Elle transpirait désagréablement. Quand ses idées s'éclaircirent, elle tâtonna pour trouver la commande du siège et le fit basculer en couchette. Elle s'allongea, soulagée. Son bras la faisait souffrir, la douleur irradiait dans une bonne partie de sa poitrine et la moitié de son dos.

.

Shaw lui avait annoncé à la fin de ses soins qu'elle ne lui donnerait ni sédatif, ni anti-inflammatoire, juste quelques cachets d'anti-douleur qui, lui précisa-t-elle, ne serviraient pas à grand-chose. Elle lui avait conseillé de serrer les dents et d'assumer ses conneries. Son mioche n'avait pas à en supporter les conséquences. Maria Alvarez ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Shaw semblait tant lui en vouloir, ni en quoi ces « conneries » consistaient, mais Shaw l'avait impressionnée. D'abord par ses compétences en médecine, ensuite par la douceur des ses soins, de ses mains. Maria Alvarez s'attendait à être traitée avec rudesse. Elle le fut en apparence. Shaw durant tout le temps qu'elle s'occupa d'elle ne la regarda pas et resta concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, le visage sévère. Curieusement, elle expliqua tous ses gestes à sa patiente, la prévint quand elle risquait de lui faire mal. Ses mots claquaient sèchement. Toute son attitude, le ton de sa voix, contrastaient violemment avec l'action de ses mains légères et précises. C'était extrêmement déstabilisant. Maria Alvarez d'un côté se sentait mal à l'aise et comme une petite fille réfrénait l'envie de fuir loin de ce médecin intimidant et franchement désagréable, et d'un autre côté, les mains s'activant sur elle lui donnaient l'envie de s'abandonner avec une confiance aveugle à leurs soins. Malgré la douleur, elle s'efforça d'oublier l'attitude hostile de Shaw, de mettre sa voix en sourdine et d'uniquement se concentrer sur les doigts, les mains qui la soignaient. Son malaise l'abandonna peu à peu. Quand Shaw eut fini, elle se releva et partit chercher un drap et une couverture. Elle les installa avec soin sur la jeune femme.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de rester en sous-vêtements, je vous donnerai de quoi vous habiller plus tard. Je veux garder accès à votre bras pour l'instant. Je vais vous enlever vos chaussures, c'est mieux que vous soyez pieds nus pendant le vol. »

Maria Alvarez ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier.

« Fermez-la, aboya Shaw. Reposez-vous et soyez sage pour une fois. »

La jeune femme ferma la bouche. Dans d'autres conditions, personne n'eût pu ainsi lui imposer le silence, mais depuis le soir précédent, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse supersonique et la personne en train de lui retirer, ça aussi c'était déstabilisant, ses chaussures, avait honoré de sa présence la plupart d'entre eux. Ses sentiments envers elle s'étaient télescopées et enchaînés sans répit l'emportant dans une tempête qui avait mêlé amusement, désir, plaisir, gêne, inquiétude, peur, terreur, compassion, estime, admiration, reconnaissance. Beaucoup trop d'émotions. Trop d'émotions excessives.

Shaw vérifia une dernière fois sa température en lui posant une main sur le front et la laissa seule.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ne faites pas l'idiote, appelez-moi, lui intima-t-elle avant de partir. Je viendrai de tout façon vérifier que tout va bien toutes les heures. »

Shaw rejoignit Root assise à l'arrière devant son ordinateur. Leur bagages avaient été récupérés à l'hôtel et confiés à l'équipage. La Machine savait prendre soin de son interface et de ses atouts. Il leur manquait juste ce qu'elle avait laissé à l'hacienda et encore. Les trousses de toilette avaient été reconstituées, une nouvelle valise achetée. Par qui ? Seule La Machine ne le savait. Shaw se glissa sur le siège face à elle. Root releva la tête.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Mmm, ça va. Elle va déguster un peu, je ne peux pas la soulager avec efficacité dans son état. Ça lui apprendra de toute façon, déclara Shaw durement.

\- Lui apprendra quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu fâchée, Sam ?

\- Elle est complètement tarée, décréta Shaw en colère. C'était quoi cette idée de se prendre une balle ?

\- Tu inspires l'héroïsme, Sam, plaisanta Root.

\- Cole est mort à cause de ces conneries, répliqua Shaw avec agressivité.

\- Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de prendre soin de toi Sameen, reprit Root plus sérieusement. Cette décision leur appartient. Pour Maria, elle a agit par réflexe, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Vous sembliez d'ailleurs former une bonne équipe toutes les deux.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle a assuré, je n'aurais pas cru.

\- Mmm.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'aimes bien.

\- N'importe quoi ! protesta Shaw avec véhémence. C'est une vraie emmerdeuse en plus.

\- Ça n'empêche, tu l'aimes bien quand même.

\- Non.

\- Tu es vraiment bornée parfois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais toujours autant de difficulté à avouer que tu apprécies les gens. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- Ça n'apporte que des emmerdes. C'est une perte de temps et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. »

Shaw regardait par le hublot, devant l'absence de réponse, elle tourna la tête vers Root. Elle lui souriait l'air provoquant, un sourcil moqueur levé à son intention. Shaw rougit, détourna le regard.

« Sameen, l'appela Root pour qu'elle la regarde »

Shaw reporta son regard sur elle, Root la fixa intensément.

« Tu sais parfois très bien te débrouiller.

\- Parce que c'est toi, laissa échapper Shaw.

\- Et… ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Rien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

\- Sam, je… commença Root les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Okay, je n'ai rien dit, la coupa Shaw. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Root baissa la tête pour dissimuler un sourire. Shaw le vit bien évidemment, réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire et en une pensée, reconnut qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'estime pour l'emmerdeuse allongée quelque fauteuils derrière elle et qu'elle s'était fendue sans s'en rendre compte d'une déclaration, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Ou si peut-être. Enfin, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle avait pourtant avoué quelque chose à Root. Quoi ? Qu'elle était différente ? Évidemment, Root ne ressemblait à personne, c'était un génie et elle vivait dans un monde complètement décalé, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était différente, oui. Mais différente pour elle, Shaw. Elle fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ?

Root s'appliquait à se montrer absorbée par les données affichées sur son écran et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de laisser un immense sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Shaw se sentit stupide, la situation méritait qu'elle prenne une initiative, elle le savait, mais se trouva incapable d'en trouver une qui convienne. Elle renonça et annonça à Root qu'elle partait prendre une douche. Elle posa les mains sur la table pour y prendre appui. Root lui attrapa un poignet et la retint, soudain redevenue sérieuse.

« Sam, tes mains… »

Shaw s'était soigneusement lavée les mains avant de s'occuper de Maria Alvarez, la poussière, le sang qui les recouvrait avait été emporté, laissant à nu des marques sur les jointures des deux premiers doigts de chaque main. Shaw posa ses yeux dessus, blêmit, les traits soudain décomposés.

« Sameen ?

\- Je… C'est… Perkins, murmura Shaw en se renfonçant dans son siège.

\- Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Non, répondit sourdement Shaw en baissant la tête.

\- Sameen, insista doucement Root. »

Elle lui tendait une perche. Elle venait de réaliser que ces marques résultaient du déferlement de haine que Root avait surpris quand elle avait recontacté Shaw après avoir posé les pains de Semtex dans le bâtiment du générateur. Shaw pouvait couper court à la discussion, ou choisir de se confier à Root. Peut-être pas se confier, mais juste l'accepter à ses côtés. Root pensait que Shaw ne la rejetterait pas, mais elle ne devait pas lui laisser une seule chance de penser qu'elle était seule, d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait en se refermant sur elle-même, en ne comptant que sur elle-même. Shaw releva lentement la tête. Root l'observait attentivement, détendue. Aucune pitié dans son regard, juste de la bienveillance, de l'affection. Elle ne manifesterait aucune contrariété, n'exprimerait aucun reproche si Shaw se levait et disparaissait sans un mot et celle-ci le savait. Root ne lui demandait rien, elle lui offrait juste son soutien. Shaw lui avait dit qu'elle acceptait, qu'elle accepterait son aide. C'était peut-être le moment de lui montrer qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« C'est Samaritain. Quand j'ai su qu'il voulait s'introduire dans l'hacienda. Qu'il serait là avec nous… avec toi, qu'il pouvait me remettre la main dessus. Je… J'ai senti ma rage monter. Je… j'ai eu peur, et quand après, j'ai vu Perkins devant la console… j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Quand je me suis retrouvée sur lui, j'ai eu des flashs de… de tout ce qui s'est passé, avant. Je ne sais plus trop Root. Je ne me souviens plus. Je sais que je me suis mise à le frapper, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Juste, frapper, détruire, écraser sa sale gueule... Après, j'ai entendu ta voix, tu… tu m'as rappelée à la réalité et c'est là que … soudain Shaw s'arrêta en fixant ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Root inquiète de l'expression soudain désespérée de Shaw.

\- Je… j'ai croisé son regard. C'était horrible.

\- Le regard de Perkins ?

\- Non. Il était mort… depuis longtemps. Défoncé à coup de poing.

\- Le regard de qui alors ? insista Root qui ne comprenait rien.

\- D'Alvarez. Elle était terrifiée. J'ai lu l'horreur, la terreur dans son regard et c'était moi Root qu'elle regardait. Elle me renvoyait l'image d'un monstre. Ce que je suis devenue, ce en quoi il m'a transformée.

\- Sameen.

\- Tu ne peux pas le nier, Root. J'ai massacré Perkins à coup de poings. J'ai fait pareil avec l'agent à Bronxville. J'ai exécuté Zellner, explosé sa tête d'une façon horrible et frappé sa femme. J'ai tué des tas de types qui ne le méritaient peut-être pas et j'y ai pris plaisir. J'ai failli te violer à Cleveland et j'étais prête à coucher avec une femme désespérée et ivre presque sous tes yeux, en me persuadant lâchement que j'étais dans une simulation et qu'on s'en foutait d'avec qui on baisait. Je suis incapable de me contrôler. Je suis un monstre, tu devrais me descendre. »

Root reçut sa diatribe en pleine face. Shaw exposait crûment les faits, dans leur plus pure réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui répliquer ? Toute parole d'apaisement résonnerait comme un mensonge que ni Shaw, ni elle-même ne croirait. Shaw n'était pas un monstre, mais quand elle basculait dans un délire, tel un loup-garou des temps anciens, elle revêtait une peau maléfique qui annihilait sa vraie personnalité et l'entraînait dans un état second dans lequel n'existaient plus que colère, haine, violence et cruauté. Le désespoir et une terreur incontrôlée, deux sentiments auxquels Shaw durant toute sa vie n'avait jamais été confrontée, venaient ensuite s'y ajouter et prendre possession d'elle. Root ne pouvait rien lui offrir sinon sa présence inconditionnelle à ses côtés, son soutien indéfectible, la confiance qu'elle avait dans sa force de caractère, l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans l'avenir.

Root l'aimait aussi, mais elle ne considérait pas que cela aidait beaucoup Shaw. Son amour déstabilisait Shaw, exacerbait ses sentiments, il la rendait vulnérable même si Root savait que Shaw y trouvait un refuge à sa souffrance. Leur relation comportait trop de passion pour qu'elle soit vraiment une source d'équilibre pour Shaw. Elles marchaient sur un fil. Ensemble, elles pouvaient embraser l'horizon, l'illuminer de l'éclat d'une multitude de lumière plus belles les unes que les autres, ou bien tout faire sauter dans une explosion dévastatrice qui les emporterait et détruirait tout sur son passage. Bonheur et désespoir se télescopaient sans cesse. Il leur manquait l'expérience d'une vie commune et sereine. Shaw vivait sur son expérience des relations d'un soir et ses acquis accumulés au cours de simulations multiples qui lui avait bourré l'esprit de fantasmes assouvis, Root sur des années de solitude occupées pour les deux dernières à désirer et à attendre Shaw. Elles s'étaient retrouvées sur un terrain que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient prévu. Shaw découvrait peu à peu ce qu'aimer pouvait vouloir dire sans y comprendre grand-chose et Root se retrouvait plongée dans une relation qui marquait la réalisation de ses rêves et la confrontait à l'angoisse de les voir se désagréger d'une minute à l'autre.

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, Sameen.

\- Mais pourquoi, Root ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Sameen. Pas parce que je t'aime, par amour je pourrais te tuer, mais parce que j'ai confiance en toi, Shaw. Je te connais, je sais que tu souffres, mais… je crois en toi. Je sais que tu es capable de t'en sortir… Et… j'ai besoin de toi, Sameen. Nous avons besoin de toi. On t'a perdu une fois, on ne perdra pas une deuxième fois. Je ne t'ai jamais vue renoncer, jamais vue perdre. Ce n'est pas parce que je hurlais comme une folle que je n'ai pas vu comment tu regardais la mort en face à la Bourse. Tu ne baisses jamais les armes Sameen. Tu t'es pris des coups, mais tu te relèveras, comme toujours.

\- Mais quand, Root ?

\- J'en sais rien, Sam. Il faudra du temps, tu le sais très bien.

\- Et si...

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer le pire. Bats-toi. Tu es une battante, Sameen. Tu ne resteras jamais à terre. Tu n'es pas du genre à renoncer.

\- Je t'ai trahie, souffla Shaw. Je suis tombée, Root. J'avais oublié, ça m'est revenu avec Perkins. Tu te trompes sur moi. Je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance.

\- Tu parles de l'histoire de l'implant, du piège à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui. »

Root redoutait depuis le retour de Shaw que ce sujet soit abordé. Shaw ne lui avait raconté que des histoires de simulations dans lesquelles elle la protégeait, elle n'avait jamais évoqué avoir une seule fois trahi Root. Reese oui, Finch oui. Mais elle ou La Machine jamais. Quand Root lui avait déclaré avoir tué Martine, Shaw n'avait pas réagi, Root restait pourtant persuadée que la trahison de Shaw était étroitement liée à Martine.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Greer et Lambert m'en ont parlé plus tard, mais j'ai refusé d'y croire, pourtant je savais que c'était vrai. Mais je ne me souviens pas comment c'est… comment j'ai pu…

\- Laisse tomber, Sameen.

\- Mais…

\- Si un jour, tu arrives à t'en souvenir, on en reparlera. Tu viendras me le raconter ?

\- …

\- Sameen ?

\- D'accord.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui.

\- En attendant, je te garde près de moi. Je t'ai promis de t'aider. Je te descendrai le jour ou je te ferai plus confiance, jusqu'à là… je te garde une place au chaud dans mon lit. »

Shaw releva brusquement la tête, Root lui souriait malicieusement en coin. Une ombre de tristesse voilait son regard, Shaw souhaita qu'elle disparaisse et lui sourit chaleureusement. Les yeux de Root se mirent à briller, une onde de chaleur toucha Shaw, dilatant sa poitrine, nouant son estomac, la sensation était étrange, mais elle accepta d'y succomber sans la combattre. Son corps se détendit et ses pensées reprirent un chemin moins sombre.

« Merci, Root. »

Root la gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Shaw la laissa à son ordinateur. Elle se rendit d'abord auprès de Maria Alvarez. Celle-ci dormait, le visage crispé. Shaw contrôla sa température et remonta ses couvertures qui avaient glissé. Elle se saisit de sa valise, en sortit ses affaires de toilette, un change et partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. En ressortant, elle demanda à Root si elle avait conservé son livre. Root lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait rangé avec le dictionnaire dans sa valise et que Shaw pouvait l'ouvrir, de toute façon c'était elle qui avait préparé son bagage, elle savait déjà ce qu'il contenait. Shaw récupéra les deux ouvrages et partit s'installer confortablement dans un siège. Elle se sentait pour la première fois détendue depuis le soir précédent. Sa conversation avec Root lui avait apporté un peu de réconfort. Si sa confiance en elle-même vacillait souvent, celle qu'elle éprouvait envers Root restait absolue. Elle s'étira et se félicita un peu malgré elle, d'être tombée dans les filets que lui avait tendus Root. Elle secoua la tête incapable de développer plus loin sa pensée et se plongea en souriant dans son livre.

Vers treize heures l'hôtesse vint s'enquérir auprès de Root de ses désirs quant au service du déjeuner. Root, brusquement sortie de ses activités informatiques, resta un moment silencieuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'hôtesse éprouvait le besoin de lui demander son avis.

« Je suis désolée, Madame de vous importuner, mais les deux autres passagères dorment. Je ne me serais pas permise de les réveiller, mais peut-être voudriez-vous déjeuner. Je pourrais les servir quand elles se réveilleront.

\- À quelle heure arriverons-nous à La Guardia ?

\- L'atterrissage est prévu à 18h43.

\- Vous pouvez me servir le déjeuner.

\- Bien, Madame. Que désirez-vous boire avec ?

\- Vous avez du vin ?

\- Oui, un _LA Cetto Nebbiolo 2012,_ c'est un vin rouge mexicain ou un _Sancerre Alphonse Mellot génération XIX 2013_ , c'est un vin blanc français.

\- Oui, je connais les deux. Je vais prendre le Sancerre.

\- Bien, Madame. Vous voulez un apéritif ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Je vous apporte votre déjeuner dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Root referma son ordinateur et le posa sur le siège à côté d'elle. L'hôtesse apporta son plateau. C'était bien servi et plutôt bon. Quant au vin, il était excellent, un peu jeune peut-être. Elle regrettait juste ne pas partager son repas avec quelqu'un. Sa conversation avec Shaw l'avait perturbée. Shaw accusait le coup de sa détention, des souvenirs ressurgissaient plus désagréables encore que les précédents. Root se demandait si tout ça aurait un jour une fin. Elle supportait difficilement la souffrance et le désespoir de Shaw. Ils la touchaient trop profondément. Elle dut quand même reconnaître avec une certaine fierté qu'elle avait assuré et habilement sorti Shaw d'une passe difficile tout à l'heure. C'était « cool ». Son repas terminé, l'hôtesse vint lui proposer un café, Root opta pour un thé vert sans sucre. Quand elle eut fini, que l'hôtesse eut tout débarrassé en lui assurant qu'elle restait à sa disposition, Root passa voir Shaw et Maria Alvarez. Elles dormaient toutes les deux. L'une comme l'autre le méritaient. Leur sommeil ne nécessitait pas de surveillance particulière, Shaw reposait calmement. Elle s'était endormie son livre posé ouvert sur sa poitrine. Root lui retira de la main, le ferma et le posa à côté d'elle sur le dictionnaire. L'état de Maria Alvarez était satisfaisant, sa température stable, même si son visage n'exprimait pas vraiment une grande sérénité. Root conclut qu'elle pouvait les laisser seules et s'occuper un peu d'elle-même. Elle décida de suivre l'exemple de Shaw, d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer.

Elle se coiffait quand Maria Alvarez frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau.

Root l'entendit dès qu'elle quitta la jeune députée. Des gémissements ponctués de bout de phrases.

« Non… Pas ça… Jamais je n'aurais fait ça !… Je vais te crever !… »

Shaw était recroquevillée sur le siège à côté duquel elle dormait paisiblement quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses poings refermés sur la peau de ses bras, les genoux relevés devant elle, la tête baissée. Elle dormait.

Root monta sur le siège basculé en lit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle soupçonna Maria Alvarez de s'être levée en entendant Shaw gémir et d'être allée la voir, de l'avoir surprise en plein cauchemar. Devant l'attitude de Shaw et peut-être aussi à cause des paroles qu'elle avait pu avoir prononcées dans son cauchemar, elle avait pris peur et s'était précipitée chercher de l'aide. Root se demanda ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à venir auprès de Shaw. Ce qui l'avait motivée, alors qu'elle savait que Shaw pouvait être dangereuse si elle partait dans un délire. Elle devait pourtant s'attendre à ce qu'un cauchemar ne soit pas vraiment éloigné d'un délire, et qu'une personne comme Shaw puisse émerger d'un cauchemar transformé en une sorte de psychopathe violente et incontrôlable. Root commençait à penser comme Shaw que Maria Alvarez pour être aussi imprudente, souffrait d'une pathologie mentale elle aussi et que oui, c'était une vraie... « emmerdeuse ».

Root se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Shaw. Celle-ci sentait la transpiration aigre, elle suait la peur, des auréoles se dessinaient sur le col de son tee-shirt, sous ses aisselles. On les voyait malgré la couleur noire de son vêtement. La racine de ses cheveux était trempée. Elle commença à trembler. Sa respiration à s'accélérer. Root se remémora l'état dans lequel Shaw avait été le premier soir qu'elle l'avait accueillie chez elle. Depuis Shaw avait presque toujours eu des nuits difficiles, mais jamais comme cette première nuit. Root lui posa une main sur le bras et l'appela doucement. Elle espérait ne pas en venir aux extrémités de l'autre fois. Frapper Shaw ne faisait pas partie de ses passe-temps favoris, à la rigueur pour s'amuser oui, mais sérieusement non. Elle détestait se quereller avec elle, alors la frapper. Elle se méfiait aussi. Les réveils de Shaw pouvaient s'avérer très brutaux, et la perspective de se faire étrangler ou de se prendre un coup de poing ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Elle glissa prudemment ses mains à la taille de Shaw, cherchant son arme. Shaw devait en avoir une sur elle ou à proximité. Root préférait la trouver pendant que Shaw dormait encore et éviter ainsi de se retrouver un pistolet braqué sous la gorge. Échapper à une balle dans le pire des cas. Shaw ne la portait pas à la taille. Elle trouva juste son couteau dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Où était cette fichue arme ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, tandis que Shaw s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans son cauchemar. Le dictionnaire ! Il était posé sur une couverture, ni elle, ni Shaw ne l'avaient déplacé en bougeant sur les sièges. Gagné, il était glissé dessous. Elle regagna la coursive et repartit rapidement vers l'arrière. La jeune députée ne dormait pas, elle était allongée, crispée sur son siège, l'air angoissé.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai cru comprendre que vous saviez vous servir de ça, lui déclara Root en lui tendant le Glock. Je vous le confie, c'est celui de Shaw. Voilà son couteau aussi. Si c'est nécessaire n'hésitez pas à tirer. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne la tuez pas et ne faites pas de trou dans la carlingue.

\- Je… commença Maria Alvarez tétanisée par la peur et la surprise.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

Root repartit rapidement rejoindre Shaw.

La situation ne s'était pas améliorée Shaw glissait irrémédiablement vers une crise. Root se mit à lui parler, comme elle l'avait fait dans le camion en allant à Cleveland. Elle trouvait qu'elle radotait et que Shaw la tuerait si elle l'entendait lui raconter ce que Root lui racontait, qu'elle la trouverait stupide et ridicule, mais Root s'en moquait, elle espérait juste pouvoir toucher Shaw perdue au milieu ses terreurs, aller la chercher, la trouver, la ramener saine et sauve. Root s'était placée face à elle, elle n'osait pas la prendre dans ses bras et se contentait de lui caresser doucement une épaule. Root s'aperçut qu'elle avait peur. Peur de Shaw. Peur de la personne qu'elle aimait. Ses larmes montèrent.

« Sameen, s'il te plaît. »

Elle recommença à parler. Parler. Parler sans s'arrêter.

Tout à coup, Shaw s'immobilisa, elle cessa de trembler, sa respiration se bloqua. Son corps se tendit, devint dur comme de la pierre. Elle se relâcha d'un coup, redressa la tête, attrapa Root par les épaules, bascula la tête en arrière et hurla.

« Roooooooooooooooooot ! Nooooooooooooon ! »

Elle resta cinq secondes bloquée dans la position, puis brusquement lâcha les épaules de Root et referma durement ses bras autour de celle-ci l'attirant contre elle. Root dépassée par la violence de ses réactions, se laissa emporter sans réagir. Elle sentait le souffle de Shaw dans son cou, incapable de déterminer si elle dormait encore ou pas. L'étreinte de Shaw était si étroite qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, le temps s'étira dans le silence. Soudain, elle sentit Shaw bouger la tête, la tourner légèrement vers elle. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de son cou et y déposèrent doucement un baiser. Ses bras se détendirent, mais continuèrent de retenir Root contre elle. Shaw enchaîna un baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre, les appuyant un peu plus à chaque fois. Ses mains descendirent et passèrent sous la chemise de Root, une resta au creux de ses reins, l'autre monta dans son dos.

« Sameen ?

\- Embrasse-moi, Root, demanda Shaw en relevant la tête vers elle. »

Root répondit à sa demande. Le baiser fut doux, Shaw se recula, regarda Root les sourcils froncés. Sa main sur la taille de Root se retira et vint essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé, puis elle revint dans sa position initiale et serra plus étroitement Root contre elle. Shaw reprit le baiser et l'approfondit. Elle commença à respirer erratiquement et poussa Root jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent allongées sur le siège, Shaw au-dessus. Shaw rompit le baiser, se redressa un peu et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Root. Root vit un désir pressant et désespéré envahir le regard de Shaw. Quand celle-ci se pencha, elle lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres.

« Sam, non ! refusa-t-elle fermement. S'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Shaw la regarda sans comprendre.

« Sam, on est dans un avion. L'hôtesse est dans le coin et Maria est à peine à cinq mètres de nous et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne dort pas. »

Shaw parut soudain sortir de son rêve. Elle se redressa en balbutiant des excuses, s'assit sur le siège où elle s'était recroquevillée et prit conscience qu'elle empestait la transpiration.

« Je pue… Root, qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar.

\- Je… je t'ai fait du mal ?

\- Je dois avouer que pour une fois, pas vraiment. Ton réveil a même été plutôt agréable, j'en veux bien des comme ça plus souvent, affirma Root en lui souriant malicieusement.

\- Ah ? Euh… Je… se troubla Shaw en rougissant, pas très sûre de savoir de ce dont lui parlait Root.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi tu rêvais ?

\- Non.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Euh... Shaw réfléchit un temps... Bien. Enfin, ça va.

\- Tu veux...

\- Non, ça va, Root. Vraiment. Merci. Je vais juste aller prendre une douche et changer de tee-shirt.

\- Sam, tu devrais aller voir Maria.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- D'abord parce que c'est elle qui a ton arme et ton couteau.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est moi qui lui ai confié.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Au cas où. Et pour la rassurer. C'est elle qui m'a prévenue, j'étais dans la salle d'eau. Tu lui as fait peur.

\- Je… Mon cauchemar ? réalisa-t-elle. C'était aussi… ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais euh…

\- Vas-y, Sameen. Tu lui dois bien ça.

\- Je ne lui dois rien du tout !

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, va juste récupérer tes joujoux, ça suffira.

\- Bon, d'accord… »

Root se leva pour permettre à Shaw de sortir. Elle se retrouvèrent face à face dans la coursive. C'est alors que Shaw remarqua les traces qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur les joues de Root. Elle se mit à la fixer attentivement, détailla ses yeux légèrement rougis, encore brillants.

« Root…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes… tu… Je t'ai dit quelque chose d'horrible pendant… ?

\- Non, rien de spécial, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? l'interrogea Root ne comprenant pas ce qui tout à coup avait provoqué l'embarras de Shaw. »

Shaw leva sa main, elle passa délicatement son pouce sous l'un des yeux de Root, le retira et en examina la pulpe.

« Tu as… murmura Shaw. »

Elle releva ses yeux sur Root.

« Pourquoi ? Je…

\- Non, Sameen. Tu ne m'as rien fait, tu m'as pas fait de mal et tu ne m'as rien dit d'horrible.

\- Mais…

\- Sam, c'est moi, c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

\- D'accord, Root, pas de problème. C'est comme tu veux… Mais je… Enfin…

\- Je sais, Sam, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Va récupérer tes affaires.

\- Okay. »

Shaw ne bougea pas, elle baissa juste la tête l'air préoccupé. Root la vit tergiverser et devina qu'elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui montrer qu'elle avait perçu sa peine et qu'elle s'en souciait. Elle s'aperçut vite que Shaw ne trouverait pas la solution, elle se mâchouillait un coin de la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur les boutons de sa chemise. Root sourit, Shaw ressemblait parfois à une enfant perdue et cette espèce de tête de mule, brutale et taciturne possédait la capacité de l'émouvoir jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- … Euh …

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le dis pas ou pire que tu le nies, que je ne m'en aperçois pas.

\- … Je…

\- File, Sameen, tu vas te ridiculiser, rit Root.

\- T'es chiante ! »

Shaw lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

« Sameen ! la rappela Root. »

Shaw se retourna.

« Merci. »

Shaw regarda Root un instant. Pour une fois, elle ne souriait pas et Shaw, dans son « Merci », dans son regard, lut de la gratitude et beaucoup de… d'affection. Elle secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi Root la remerciait, elle n'avait rien fait, rien su faire. Fréquenter Root s'avérait être une expérience très bizarre.

Root la regarda s'éloigner puis partit s'asseoir là où elle avait déjeuné et laissé son ordinateur. Elle l'ouvrit et le mit en route. Pendant la mise en route, elle s'enfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux en respirant amplement, s'efforçant de relâcher toutes ses tensions. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit ou crié Shaw dans son sommeil et conclut que la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec elle avant que celle-ci ne prenne sa douche, n'était pas étrangère à la violence de son cauchemar. Aider Shaw promettait des moments difficiles. Chaque étape déclencherait des réactions qu'il appartiendrait à Root de gérer. Pendant des semaines, des mois, peut-être des années. Elle expira longuement, ouvrit les yeux, son regard se durcit. Elle ne reculerait pas, elle était prête. Elle repensa à Shaw, qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui montrer qu'elle se souciait d'elle, à Shaw assise entre ses jambes sur la plage à Vermillon, aux fois où côte à côte elles canardaient à tout-va en parfaite harmonie, à leurs repas silencieux, à son sourire, à plein d'autres trucs qui lui renvoyaient une image qu'elle aimait de Shaw, de leurs inter-actions, elle se fendit d'un sourire heureux, sereine, et se plongea dans ses programmes.

Shaw ralentit le pas en arrivant près de Maria Alvarez. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Root avait pu oser confier ses armes à la jeune femme. Son couteau en plus. Root avait surtout éloigné ses armes, elle les lui avait retirées, par prudence. Shaw lui faisait peur.

« Merde, jura Shaw. »

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Root quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle s'imagina être à sa place, si Root avait été la victime de Samaritain, et si elle délirait, souffrait de cauchemars, que ressentirait-elle ? Shaw se traita d'imbécile, elle s'avérait incapable de se mettre à la place de Root, enfin si, mais savait très bien que les sentiments qui l'envahiraient s'apparenteraient à de la colère, de la fureur et à rien d'autre et qu'elle retournerait certainement ceux-ci contre la terre entière et même contre Root, bref elle se conduirait comme une brute ultra-violente, rien à voir avec Root. Root en voulait à Samaritain et à toute son équipe de fanatiques, mais sa réaction ne se limitait pas à ça, ne limitait pas à une réponse violente. Plein d'autres sentiments semblaient s'y ajouter, des trucs bizarres que Shaw ne comprenaient pas vraiment, qu'éprouvait Root envers elle. C'était trop compliqué. Elle abandonna sa réflexion en se retrouvant devant Maria Alvarez. Shaw soupira, celle-là aussi se conduisait bizarrement.

La jeune femme l'observa venir à elle anxieusement, elle l'avait entendue hurler, puis discuter plus calmement avec l'autre jeune femme, elle ne savait même pas son vrai nom. Root ? C'était étrange comme prénom. Shaw lui sembla à peu près normale et elle se détendit, ses doigts se décrispèrent sur la crosse de l'arme que Root lui avait confiée et elle la posa sur le siège à côté d'elle. À l'approche de Shaw, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, une moue de dégoût s'afficha sur ses traits, l'odeur que dégageait celle-ci était insoutenable. Shaw s'en aperçut. Son regard devint glacial.

« Je reviens, déclara-t-elle abruptement. »

Elle dépassa le siège de Maria Alvarez rapidement, attrapa sa valise, la jeta sur un siège y prit un change et disparut dans la salle d'eau en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Le cœur de la jeune députée bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle sursauta surprise, ces deux femmes allaient la faire mourir de peur si elles continuaient comme ça.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa Root. J'ai entendu la porte de la salle d'eau claquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Euh, je... c'est de ma faute, je...

\- Évitez de la provoquer, lui conseilla gentiment Root. Je sais qu'elle peut être déstabilisante et pas toujours très agréable. Et vous, vous êtes prompte au sarcasme, mais croyez-en mon expérience, ne jouez pas trop à ça avec elle. Surtout vous.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, je... j'ai... c'est juste que... elle... enfin...

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle sentait la transpiration, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de... et euh, elle a vu que je...

\- Ah. »

Root sourit. Maria Alvarez avait de la chance de ne pas s'être prise une gifle. En entendant la porte claquer, elle avait soupçonné une prise de bec entre Shaw et son « insupportable » députée. Elle avait envoyé Shaw pour qu'elle et la jeune femme retrouvent une relation plus apaisée, pas pour qu'elles se rentrent encore une fois dedans. Elle savait que Maria Alvarez culpabilisait d'avoir entraîné Shaw dans un rapport de séduction, de l'avoir allumée pour être plus crue. Elle avait aussi lu dans ses regards l'estime qu'elle portait à Shaw, mais aussi autre chose, de l'intérêt, qui n'était dû ni aux charmes de Shaw, Root ne l'aurait pas vraiment accepté, ni à son admiration envers elle. Root ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle était persuadée que Maria Alvarez y attachait de l'importance et que peut-être Shaw y serait sensible. Maintenant, si elles recommençaient à s'installer dans un rapport conflictuel, personne n'y trouverait aucun bénéfice.

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a entre vous, si vous voulez que ça se passe plus ou moins bien, soyez sage. Vous avez la chance d'être blessée, profitez-en, mais soyez une patiente exemplaire, le genre qui ne se plaint pas, qui ne grimace pas, qui ne pleure pas. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

La jeune députée hocha la tête. Root repartit après lui avoir décroché un clin d'œil. Cette femme était incroyable la jugea Maria Alvarez. Elle l'avait entendue parler avec compétence de l'histoire du Mexique, d'affaires, de finance internationale, vu piloter un hélicoptère, manipuler un mania de la drogue, elle devait elle aussi manier les armes avec dextérité, et si elle avait au départ mal évalué la relation qui l'unissait à Shaw, elle avait depuis décelé une relation très profonde entre les deux jeunes femmes. Cette femme en tout cas manifestait une profonde tendresse, un profond dévouement envers Shaw. Elle l'aimait. Mais c'était plus que ça, elle l'aimait d'un amour sans condition. Et Shaw... Elle entendit la porte de la salle d'eau se rouvrir et se crispa sur son siège, coupant court à son analyse et appréhendant le retour de la jeune femme. Elle la sentit debout juste derrière elle et déglutit difficilement.

« Je ne vais pas vous bouffer. Comment va votre bras ?

\- Ça va.

\- Montrez-moi ça. »

Maria Alvarez repoussa la couverture qui la couvrait et lui montra son bras. L'épaule blessée se trouvait du côté du hublot. Shaw soupira contrariée. Elle se retourna et s'activa pour mettre le siège de l'autre côté de la coursive en position allongée.

« Installez-vous là. »

La jeune députée se leva et se recoucha à la place que lui avait indiquée Shaw en grimaçant. Elle n'osait pas lever le regard sur Shaw qu'elle sentait agacée. Elle l'entendit souffler ce qui augmenta son malaise. Shaw s'accroupit et lui défit son bandage.

« Je vous avait dit de ne pas bouger. Ça a saigné, où êtes-vous allée vous promener ? Vous vous êtes cognée quelque part en plus, non ?

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

\- … Je suis allée vous voir, et après, je... euh. »

Maria Alvarez regretta son aveu, les traits de Shaw se durcirent plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

« Je devrais vous filer un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule. »

Maria Alvarez ne répliqua pas. Shaw lava sa blessure, vérifia les points qu'elle avait fait, jura quand elle vit que deux avait cédé, puis prépara une aiguille et du fil et répara les dommages, délicatement. Elle recouvrit ensuite la plaie avec une gaze.

« On va laisser ça comme ça, ce sera moins douloureux, mais cette fois ne bougez pas. Et si vous voulez aller aux toilettes prévenez-moi, je vous accompagnerai... Je vous immobiliserais l'épaule un peu avant d'arriver. »

Elle était en train de poser les sparadraps quand Maria Alvarez trouva enfin le courage de lui adresser la parole.

« Combien de temps ? »

Shaw se figea, une main tenant le rouleau de sparadrap, l'autre en train de tirer la bande. La jeune députée vit qu'elle avait tapé juste, elle regagna de la confiance.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que me sois lancée dans la bataille contre les Cartels ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? grommela Shaw.

\- Combien de temps êtes-vous restée... loin ?

\- Neuf mois, répondit Shaw après un long silence. »

Shaw reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Neuf mois ! Maria Alvarez en avait passé moins d'un. Sa vie en avait été bouleversée. Cela s'était passé en été, elle venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans. Elle était partie en voiture avec son oncle. Journaliste à El Diaro de Chihuahua, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à Maclovio Hererra. Il enquêtait sur la gestion de l'eau par les agriculteurs, leurs heurts souvent fréquents avec les autorités, leurs querelles, les conflits récurrents. Le région était jolie, ce n'était qu'à 120 kilomètres de Chihuahua et le sujet de son enquête intéressait Maria. Ils prévirent de rester sur place trois jours. Maria se passionna pour le sujet, pour la région. Elle aimait beaucoup son oncle, il s'efforçait toujours de la sensibiliser à l'histoire du Mexique, à ses richesses, mais aussi à ses problèmes, à l'insécurité, à la main mise des organisations criminelles sur l'économie ou sur la politique, à l'encombrant voisin du nord, aux injustices, à la corruption qui gangrenait le pays. Elle désirait à cette époque suivre ses traces et devenir elle aussi journaliste. Le chemin du retour l'incita à rentrer en politique. Leur voiture s'était fait coincer, son oncle avait été forcé de s'arrêter. Des hommes armés étaient descendus des véhicules qui les avaient immobilisés, avaient vociféré. Elle s'était retrouvée avec un sac sur la tête, attachée, molestée, enfermée. Puis, elle avait plongé dans un cauchemar.

Trois semaines plus tard, elle avait été rejetée sur le bord d'une route. Seule. Le cauchemar en avait engendré d'autres, toutes les nuits au départ. Puis un peu moins souvent. Elle n'avait pas pleuré à l'enterrement de son oncle retrouvé mutilé dans un coin de désert. Elle avait continué ses études, s'était spécialisée en droit international, était devenue avocate pour gagner sa vie, puis s'était orientée vers la politique, décidée à se battre. Elle n'avait jamais rien raconté à personne de ce qui s'était passé pendant les trois semaines où elle avait disparu. Elle souffrait de peur irraisonnées qu'elle dissimulait soigneusement, dormait mal, buvait souvent trop. Et puis, au cours d'un voyage aux États-Unis, elle avait visité un centre social près de San Diego. Elle y avait rencontré une étudiante en psychologie, celle-ci préparait une thèse et donnait de son temps libre pour aider le personnel du centre. Le centre accueillait beaucoup de Mexicains, clandestins ou pas. Maria avait sympathisé avec cette étudiante qui avait presque son âge et elles avait beaucoup discuté. Elle était revenue plusieurs fois au centre sous prétexte d'écrire un rapport. Quand, avant de repartir au Mexique, elle était venue prendre congé et remercier la jeune bénévole du temps qu'elle lui avait consacré, la jeune femme lui avait tendu un papier. Un nom et une adresse à Mexico étaient griffonnés dessus.

« C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Allez le voir de ma part. Je l'ai eu comme professeur. »

Maria l'avait remerciée dans un murmure. Une fois rentrée, elle s'était renseignée sur l'homme dont la jeune Américaine lui avait donné l'adresse. Elle était allée le voir et depuis les cauchemars avaient relâché leur emprise, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas entièrement quittée. Elle avait arrêté de boire, du moins trop souvent, et elle contrôlait mieux ses terreurs, ses phobies.

Elle regarda Shaw concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la touchait chez cette femme. Peut-être sa souffrance, sa cuirasse qu'elle sentait abîmée. Sa force aussi, sa droiture et curieusement une certaine forme de tendresse qu'elle devinait soigneusement dissimulée derrière son attitude antipathique.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, murmura-t-elle. »

Shaw leva la tête et la regarda avec attention.

« Elle le sait aussi, continua Maria Alvarez d'une voix plus ferme, sans la quitter des yeux.

\- J'ai fini, reposez-vous. Et n'oubliez pas de me prévenir si vous voulez quelque chose ou que vous voulez vous déplacer. Je vais vous commander le déjeuner. Juste évitez de boire de l'alcool, je crois que votre mioche en a eu son compte pour les cinq mois qui lui restent. Compris ?

\- Oui, merci. »

Shaw rangea son matériel et releva le siège de la jeune députée pour qu'elle puisse déjeuner plus à l'aise. Elle appela l'hôtesse et demanda que soient servis les déjeuners. Elle refusa tout alcool, pour Maria Alvarez, comme pour elle. Elle observa l'hôtesse partir. Elle retournait dans sa tête ce que Maria Alvarez venait de lui dire. Elle avait dû être séquestrée plus jeune, être otage. C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue la voir. Après elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi celle-ci s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne la draguait pas, son attitude s'était complètement modifiée depuis la veille, Shaw la sentait peu à l'aise avec elle, pourtant Maria Alvarez cherchait à l'atteindre, elle avait aussi tenté de lui délivrer un message. Shaw se renfrogna, cette emmerdeuse voulait lui venir en aide. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Elle se retourna vers elle furieuse, prête à lui lancer une injure. Maria Alvarez surprit son air mauvais, elle sourit tristement et la peur de l'avoir heurtée et d'en subir les conséquences l'envahit. Shaw tomba en arrêt devant son expression, repensa à la matinée qu'elles avaient partagée, à ce que Root lui avait affirmé, qu'elle aimait bien cette foutue députée. Vrai ? Faux ? Pff... vrai. Comme toujours, Root avait raison.

« Je sais, lâcha Shaw doucement. »

Maria Alvarez ne sut trop à quoi répondait Shaw, si c'était au fait qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien ou que l'autre jeune femme le pensait aussi, ou peut-être les deux. Elle pencha pour l'opinion de l'autre jeune femme. Elle imaginait mal Shaw se confier à un médecin, d'autant plus si elle possédait une formation poussée dans ce domaine, ce qui au vu de ses compétences en médecine ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait certainement choisi de se reposer sur l'autre jeune femme. Un lien particulier les unissait, plus qu'une simple relation amoureuse. Elle décela une lueur ténue de compréhension dans les yeux de Shaw et elle resta les yeux posés sur les siens.

« Allez-y, ça ira.

\- Mmm, fit Shaw. »

L'hôtesse apporta les repas, Shaw aida la jeune députée à s'installer, vérifia qu'elle pouvait manger sans gêne, récupéra ses armes posées sur le siège qu'avait quitté Maria Alvarez et partit rejoindre Root. Elle mangea en silence face à elle. Root l'observa du coin de l'œil, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle et Maria Alvarez avaient pu se dire. Elles étaient restées longtemps ensemble et elle les avait entendues échanger des paroles, même si elle n'en avait pas saisi le sens et qu'elle avait surtout refusé de les écouter.

Shaw commanda un café à l'hôtesse, qu'elle but plongée dans ses pensées. L'hôtesse le débarrassa quand elle eut fini. Peu de temps après, Shaw demanda à Root si cela la dérangeait qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Root se contenta de secouer la tête. Shaw s'assit et resta raide et empruntée à ses côtés. Root se retint de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ou ce qu'elle voulait. Shaw la distrayait, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail. En fait, elle commença à l'agacer. Son attitude perdura encore une demi-heure. À la fin Root n'y tint plus, elle crispait ses mains au-dessus de son clavier se retenant de la brusquer, il fallait qu'elle se calme avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer des paroles qu'elle regretterait ensuite, mais sentir Shaw hésiter à dire ou faire elle ne savait quoi et tourner et retourner ses idées dans sa tête sans trouver de réponses à son problème, l'énervait prodigieusement. Savoir que Shaw se comportait souvent ainsi quand quelque chose d'important la tracassait, n'empêchait pas Root de se laisser gagner par l'irritation. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de se lancer, quand Shaw se décida enfin. Root se retrouva complètement prise au dépourvu. Shaw s'allongea, posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, plaça une main sur son genou, puis ferma les yeux. Root avait levé les bras quand elle avait perçu le mouvement pour lui permettre de s'installer et elle les laissa un moment en l'air ne sachant plus quoi en faire. Elle baissa les yeux sur Shaw, regarda son écran, baissa les bras et ses doigts se remirent à taper sur son clavier. Elle devait apprendre à être plus patiente avec Shaw. Cela en valait vraiment la peine.

« Root ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Euh... tu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sameen, je te préviens si quelqu'un arrive, la rassura Root d'un ton neutre.

\- Merci. »

Shaw oublia où elle se trouvait et s'endormit. Quand Root eut fini ce qu'elle avait entrepris, elle s'étira les bras en levant les mains vers le plafond. Elle se détendit le cou et baissa les yeux sur Shaw. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était installée sur elle. Elle respirait doucement. Root lui posa une main sur l'épaule, l'autre se mit à lui caresser le front remontant ses doigts vers les cheveux. Elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière sur l'appui-tête de son dossier et ferma les yeux. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu quelqu'un installé ainsi sur elle. Elle avait souvent vu des enfants reposant ainsi sur les genoux d'un de leurs parent, des ados, souvent des filles d'ailleurs, parfois des couples d'amoureux. Root avait toujours trouvé en les regardant, surtout les filles entre elles, que se poser ainsi sur les genoux de l'autre dénotait de la part celui qui le faisait pour discuter, rêvasser, ou dormir, une grande confiance, une grande affection. Elle avait toujours un peu envié la relation qui unissait les deux personnes partageant cette position, ne sachant pas à la place de laquelle elle aurait préféré être, celle qui s'abandonne ou celle qui protège. Pour elle le rapport se lisait ainsi. Dans des parcs, elle avait parfois vu après une pause, pour jouer, courir, discuter, ou faire autre chose, les rôles s'inverser. La première fois qu'elle en avait été témoin, Root s'en était étonnée, puis elle avait compris que cela exprimait une relation équilibrée entre les deux personnes. Une relation harmonieuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa Shaw. Elle doutait que celle-ci eut apprécié connaître son avis sur la position qu'elle avait adoptée. L'abandon. Pourtant Shaw savait très bien s'abandonner dans certaines conditions. Mais les circonstances alors s'avéraient particulières et beaucoup moins innocentes que le moment présent. Root se demandait si Shaw accepterait que les rôles soient inversés. La notion de protection quand on accueillait une personne sur ses genoux devait lui être complètement inconnue et plutôt s'apparenter chez elle à une violation de son espace personnel, le contact était trop intime. En fin de compte, Shaw s'avérait peut-être plus apte à montrer son affection qu'à gérer celle que les autres pouvait lui témoigner. Elle pouvait exercer son contrôle dans le premier cas, pas dans le deuxième. Intéressant.

Root profita de la situation pour se détendre et laisser ses pensées dériver paisiblement. Elle orienta leur cours sur Shaw, sur le plaisir de l'avoir endormie sur elle, sur la chaleur de sa main sur son genou, du poids de sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle plaça sa main sur ses côtes, émue de sentir sa cage thoracique se gonfler et se dégonfler au rythme lent de sa respiration, lui prouvant que Shaw vivait, qu'elle était réelle.

« Miss Shaw ? »

Root secoua instantanément Shaw en entendant Maria Alvarez l'appeler. Shaw grommela, se frotta la joue contre elle et replongea dans son sommeil.

« Sameen, insista Root. Réveille-toi, Maria a besoin de toi.

\- Mmm, protesta Shaw.

\- Sam ! Elle va venir, la mit en garde Root. »

L'effet fut immédiat, Shaw se redressa, les traits chiffonnés et l'air pas très engageant, elle jura grossièrement et partit voir ce que voulait « encore, cette emmerdeuse ». Elle ne put cependant dissimuler à Root son inquiétude, Shaw avait beau prétendre que sa patiente l'ennuyait, elle se sentait concernée par son état, même si elle aurait juré la main levée que c'était par fierté professionnelle, qu'elle ne permettrait pas à un ses patients de lui claquer entre les doigts sans qu'elle ait tout tenté pour le sauver. L'argument se tenait d'ailleurs, mais Root savait que ça allait plus loin que la simple fierté. Ses crétins de profs n'avaient décidément rien compris au cas du docteur Sameen Shaw.

Elle était pragmatique. Si le combat contre un traumatisme ou la maladie avait été mené correctement, avec honneur, jusqu'au bout, mais que l'issue en avait été fatale, il fallait l'accepter. La mort faisait partie intégrante de la vie. Connaissant Shaw, Root comprenait parfaitement qu'une fois que quelqu'un était mort, pour elle il était mort et puis voilà, le sujet était clos. Tout les manifestations de tristesse, de douleur, les rites sociaux qui tournaient autour de la mort même d'un proche, devaient lui sembler inutiles, ridicules et même hypocrites. Root pouvait difficilement lui donner tort. Si Shaw perdait un patient alors qu'elle avait déployé tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le sauver, elle l'acceptait et passait à autre chose, à un autre patient. Pour son travail de protection, ses missions, c'était pareil. Socialement son comportement était inacceptable, c'est ce que n'avait pas compris Shaw et elle ne le comprendrait jamais, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être honnête envers elle-même ou envers les autres. Elle avait certainement analysé son comportement et était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne devait pas le remettre en cause, ni le dissimuler. Qu'elle avait compris elle, que c'était celui à adopter, qu'il s'avérait juste en toutes circonstances et qu'adopter celui attendu pour être socialement intégré, c'était adhérer à un vaste tissu de mensonges et se foutre de la gueule du monde. Elle s'était aperçue que les autres rejetaient son comportement, sa philosophie, qu'elle était différente, mais avait voulu rester honnête. De toute façon Shaw ne savait pas mentir et elle était incapable de renier ses convictions. Root appréciait cet aspect chez elle, un parmi tant d'autres. Shaw était honnête.

« Le plus souvent, pensa Root en souriant. Peut-être plus encore maintenant qu'avant d'ailleurs. »

Mais cette attitude permettait aussi à Shaw de se protéger émotionnellement et elle ne reflétait pas toujours ce qu'elle ressentait plus ou moins consciemment. Des émotions qu'elle s'interdisait d'éprouver et qui parfois malgré tout, dans certaines circonstances, s'échappaient contre son gré, comme c'était le cas avec la jeune députée.

Maria Alvarez avait longuement hésité à appeler Shaw. Elle voulait se rendre aux toilettes. Elle redoutait de la déranger, qu'elle arrive avec son air revêche, dur, et la malmène sinon physiquement, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais qu'elle la rabroue comme on le fait avec une enfant capricieuse de huit ans. Elle avait attendu, manqué de se lever et de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle avait alors repensé à la colère de Shaw quand elle avait vu qu'elle avait rompu deux points de suture, à sa mise en garde ferme de ne pas bouger sans son aide et se résigna à faire appel à elle. Shaw n'arriva pas un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air jovial et babillant aimablement de tout et de rien. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, ne se fendit pas d'une expression, mais quand elle sut pourquoi la jeune femme avait fait appel à elle, elle ne montra rien non plus qui pût passer pour de l'exaspération ou de la colère. Elle aida efficacement la jeune députée. Son attitude neutre et professionnelle fit oublier à Maria Alvarez ses sentiments partagés, tourmentés envers elle. Elle souffrait et accepta sans protester que Shaw entre avec elle dans les toilettes, qu'elle l'aide à se déshabiller, puis à se rhabiller.

Après l'avoir ramenée à son siège, Shaw sortit un stéthoscope. Elle ausculta la jeune femme, remarqua sa pâleur et nota qu'elle souffrait. Elle se déplaça plus bas et posa le pavillon de son stéthoscope sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle l'appliqua à plusieurs endroits avant de ne plus le bouger. Elle garda une main sur le pavillon pour le maintenir en place et avec l'autre dégagea la lyre de ses oreilles et la tendit à Maria Alvarez. La jeune femme s'en saisit et installa les écouteur sur ses oreilles. Elle entendit le battement rapide du cœur de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle n'oublia pas sa douleur, mais l'émotion la prit à la gorge. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et resta sans bouger, concentrée sur le bruit sourd et régulier. Elle reporta un instant son attention sur Shaw qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, elle vivait dans la peur depuis longtemps et son rôle de députée, son combat contre les Cartels et les ingérences du gouvernement fédéral américain, l'avaient confrontée à beaucoup d'hostilité. Elle croisait rarement des regards bienveillants. Shaw ne lui avait pas vraiment dédié de regard bienveillant, elle ne la regardait même pas, mais elle venait de faire preuve d'une grande gentillesse et de beaucoup de délicatesse.

Root resta muette en découvrant la scène, il restait un peu plus d'une heure avant l'arrivée à La Guardia et elle s'était levée pour prévenir Shaw qu'elle devait s'occuper de Maria Alvarez avant l'atterrissage. Les deux jeunes femmes ne l'avait pas entendue venir, Shaw tenait toujours le pavillon collé sur le ventre de la jeune députée, les yeux fixés dessus. Ceux de Maria Alvarez brillaient, des larmes perlaient à leurs commissures. Elle paraissait transfigurée, tous ses soucis, toutes ses peurs semblaient s'être évanouis. Un rictus seul s'inscrivait sur son visage et trahissait la douleur que lui occasionnait sa blessure. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Root. Elle lui envoya un message de reconnaissance, celui que peut-être elle ne pourrait délivrer à Shaw, espérant que Root saurait le déchiffrer. Root le déchiffra et sourit à la jeune femme qui s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec le dos de main droite, s'efforçant visiblement de ne pas renifler et de ne pas éveiller l'attention de Shaw. Root surprit celle-ci se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle rit silencieusement. Shaw était surprenante et pourtant si prévisible. Elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'une situation qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée et ne savait plus comment y mettre un terme. Incapable de trouver le geste ou la parole qui lui permettraient de se libérer sans heurter Maria Alvarez, redoutant de se retrouver confrontée aux émotions de la jeune mère. Shaw ne bougerait pas et finirait par se redresser brusquement brisant la grâce de l'instant. Elle s'en voudrait, même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, et se montrerait exécrable avec la personne qu'elle avait voulu soulager de sa peine et de sa douleur, à qui elle avait tenté d'apporter un peu de réconfort. Il appartenait à Root de leur venir en aide et de ne pas gâcher ce moment que Shaw avait offert avec tant de bienveillance à Maria Alvarez.

« Sameen ?

\- Oui ? répondit Shaw saisissant avec reconnaissance la perche que lui tendait Root.

\- Nous arrivons dans un peu plus d'une heure, tu devrais peut-être la préparer pour après.

\- Oui, merci, Root. »

Root lui sourit, Maria Alvarez remit à Shaw son stéthoscope sans un mot. Quand celle-ci se releva, Root dans son dos fit un clin d'œil de connivence à Maria Alvarez, espérant que celle-ci ne commettrait pas la bêtise de remercier Shaw maintenant.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Sam ?

\- Non. Euh, si. D'une paire de chaussures. Elle n'en a pas. Elle chausse la même pointure que nous, tu n'en as pas une paire à lui donner ?

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Je lui avais prêté les miennes, celles que...

\- Ah ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu te promenais pieds nus, j'ai ma réponse maintenant...Tu m'étonnes, Sameen, la taquina Root.

\- Root, garde tes réflexions pour toi. T'en as ou pas ? Je ne veux pas lui donner les miennes.

\- Ça vous dérange de prendre celles que j'ai aux pieds ? demanda courtoisement Root à la jeune députée. Sinon, je n'ai que des escarpins. Mais les talons sont très hauts, ce qui dans votre état ne doit pas être conseillé et j'aimerais bien moi aussi les garder.

\- Euh, non, non, c'est gentil, s'empressa de répondre Maria Alvarez.

\- Je vais vous donner un débardeur, ajouta Shaw. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre. Votre chemise est bonne à jeter de toute façon et Root est trop grande, vous serez ridicule si vous portez une de ses chemises. »

Root se défit de ses chaussures s'excusant si elles étaient humides et partit chercher une paire de chaussettes propres, tandis que Shaw sortait un débardeur noir et apportait sa mallette de matériel médical.

« Mettez d'abord le débardeur, je vais vous aider. Asseyez-vous. Vous mettrez les chaussures en arrivant. »

Root revint, posa les chaussettes sur un siège et resta assister à l'habillage de Maria Alvarez, attentive aux moindres gestes de Shaw. La jeune députée suivait avec application toutes les directives qu'on lui donnait. Shaw se retourna brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Root ?

\- Euh, rien. Je vous laisse. »

Elle s'esquiva en vitesse et regagna sa place. Shaw la rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Ça a été ?

\- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Shaw sèchement. »

Hou ! Shaw n'était visiblement pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Root ne relança pas la conversation, laissant à Shaw l'initiative de la suite.

« Root ?

\- Sam ?

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- La Machine ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non.

\- Bon. »

Shaw étendit les jambes devant elle et se plongea dans ses pensées, mais elle resta attentive à son environnement et prit rapidement conscience du regard insistant de Root posé sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la fixer comme ça ? Pendant plus de dix minutes, Shaw rongea son frein, espérant que Root détourne son attention vers son fichu ordinateur, que sa boîte de conserve chérie la contacte ou que les nuages tout à coup la fascinent. Peine perdue.

« Root, commença Shaw en relevant la tête. Tu ne veux p... »

Root dévisageait Shaw béatement, elle semblait ne même pas l'avoir entendue. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie abrutie.

« Root ! lança Shaw hargneusement.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir un enfant avec toi, Sameen, déclara Root pensivement. »

Shaw resta bouche bée.

« Mais t'es vraiment trop con, finit-elle par dire. C'est pas possible en plus.

\- N'empêche. Avec toi, ce serait génial

\- Non, mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu délires complètement. Je me casse, cracha Shaw en se levant.

\- Reste ici, dit précipitamment Root en la rattrapant par le poignet. Je plaisantais. »

Shaw se rassit, elle n'était pas dupe de son mensonge et Root le savait. Sa déclaration semblait idiote, mais elle était sincère et Shaw l'avait comprise comme ça. Root avait été profondément touchée par l'attitude de Shaw envers Maria Alvarez. Comment envisager après ça, pouvoir lui tirer dessus, la tuer, penser une seconde qu'elle était un monstre ou même une sociopathe incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment ? Et en plus, là, maintenant, elle s'imaginait très bien avoir un enfant avec Shaw, pire elle le désirait. C'était stupide, Shaw avait sans doute raison. Pas stupide, complètement irrationnel. Elle devrait peut-être en parler avec La Machine, elle l'aiderait à analyser son désir et à y voir plus clair.

En attendant, ce n'était pas du tout une plaisanterie.

Elle regarda Shaw, sérieusement, et celle-ci détourna le regard incapable de faire face aux sentiments que Root déversait pourtant prudemment sur elle. Root avança un pied, aucune des deux ne portait plus de chaussures. Elle le plaça contre un pied nu de Shaw qui, à son grand soulagement, accepta le contact et ne l'écarta pas. Shaw serra les mâchoires et se pinça les lèvres.

« Root ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est une simulation ou pas ?

\- Est-ce vraiment important, Sameen ?

\- Non, concéda celle-ci. »

Shaw tourna lentement son regard vers Root, accrocha le sien et ne le lâcha plus.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	16. Résurgence

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour ses relectures au milieu des cartons._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI**

* * *

.

.

.

« Madame Marchmont ? »

Root abandonna à regret les yeux de Shaw et se tourna vers le pilote.

« Je suis désolé, mais nous avons un contre-temps. Le contrôle aérien m'a contacté et notre vol est détourné vers l'aéroport Trenton-Mercer.

\- Comment ça détourné ? intervint Shaw.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu d'explications claires malgré notre demande. Il semble qu'il y ait un problème de disponibilité des pistes. Nous pouvons atterrir à Trenton-Mercer, c'est à seulement une heure et demie de route de New-York. Nous pourrons vous appeler une voiture ou si vous préférez, vous pouvez passer la nuit à Trenton et nous repartirons demain pour La Guardia. Je peux aussi, si cela vous arrange, demander d'être détourné sur un autre aéroport.

\- Root ?

\- Attends, Sameen. N'entamez pas de descente pour l'instant, demanda Root au pilote. Mettez-vous en attente. Il faut que je prenne des dispositions et que je voie quelle est la solution la plus adaptée. Je vous préviens rapidement.

\- Bien, Madame, mais ne tardez pas trop, il m'est difficile de rester sans plan de vol.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera rapide. »

Le pilote la salua poliment et repartit vers le cockpit. Shaw ouvrit la bouche, Root lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste de la main. La Machine lui donnait des instructions ou bien des renseignements.

« Bon d'accord. Sam, toutes nos armes ont bien été récupérées ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- On risque d'en avoir besoin. Tu peux me charger mes Glock et me préparer des chargeurs de rechange ? lui demanda Root en lui tendant ses armes. Sors au moins un Herstal pour toi.

\- Root, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je crains qu'on nous ait réservé un petit comité d'accueil. L'aéroport où nous sommes détournés est peu fréquenté en fin de journée.

\- Samaritain ?

\- Hum, il y a des chances.

\- Root, on ne peut pas se poser là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à deux, si on se retrouve avec des tas de types qui nous attendent ? Nous sommes trop vulnérables dans un avion et on se retrouve avec quatre personnes non armées à protéger, ce n'est pas gérable. Ils vont nous balancer une roquette et tes Glock n'y pourront rien.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est stupide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Euh… D'abord, pourrais-je emprunter tes bottines ?

\- Quoi ? Mais, euh… »

Root la supplia du regard. Shaw écarta les mains en signe capitulation. Root sourit aux anges et Shaw maudit la nature de l'avoir pourvue d'une pointure que la terre entière semblait vouloir partager avec elle. Elle se retrouvait une fois de plus pieds nus. De Maria Alvarez, ses chaussures allaient maintenant passer aux pieds de Root, c'était bien la peine de posséder une belle paire de bottines, si elle ne pouvait jamais les mettre.

« Ne sois pas chagrinée, mon cœur, je ne te les abîmerai pas et je te les rendrai, promis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Prendre les commandes de l'appareil, bien sûr ! déclara-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- …

\- Prépare les armes, Sam, va voir si Maria est prête, demande à l'hôtesse de rester avec elle et de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle quoiqu'il arrive. Et vérifie au passage si elle ne sait pas se servir d'une arme, on ne sait jamais. »

Root enfila des chaussettes, chaussa les bottines de Shaw, releva la tête, vit l'air désolé de Shaw posé sur ses chaussures, lui attrapa vivement la tête entre ses mains et lui plaqua un baiser sur la bouche.

« Je t'adore, Sameen !

\- Root ! protesta Shaw prise au dépourvu. Merde, t'es… »

Root lui ferma la bouche avec un nouveau baiser avant qu'elle ne sorte une nouvelle grossièreté et s'enfuit tout sourire dehors poursuivie par des grommellements irrités.

La jeune femme s'introduisit dans le cockpit et demanda abruptement au pilote de lui céder les commandes de l'appareil. Il refusa. Elle le menaça, il resta campé fermement sur sa position.

« Dégagez de là, où je vous bute ! »

Shaw et sa délicatesse habituelle ! Mais Root reconnut qu'elle avait l'art de tomber à pic quand on avait besoin d'aide. Elle semblait avoir surgi de nulle part. Son couteau était placé sous la gorge du pilote qu'elle immobilisait avec son avant-bras contre son siège, du sang perlait déjà sous la lame. De son autre main, elle menaçait le co-pilote avec son Glock.

« Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'en arriver à ces extrémités. Écoutez, j'ai un brevet de pilote, de nombreuses heures de vol à mon actif, je suis parfaitement qualifiée pour piloter cet appareil. Notre passagère est sous le coup d'un contrat lancé sur elle par un Cartel mexicain. Il n'est pas possible de nous poser à Trenton-Mercer. Je vais nous poser ailleurs et avant ça disparaître des radars. Il ne vous arrivera rien, ni à vous ni à votre équipage et nous serons tous à New-York ce soir. Par contre si nous atterrissons à Trenton-Mercer vous êtes tous morts.

\- Tu bavasses trop, Root, lui reprocha Shaw.

\- Sam, s'il te plaît, la supplia Root. Et tu peux éloigner ton couteau de la gorge de notre aimable pilote ?

\- Pff…

\- Sam…

\- Bon, okay.

\- Merci, Sameen. »

Shaw lui adressa une grimace, le pilote soupira d'aise.

« Bon, alors vous me laissez la place ?

\- Allez-y.

\- L'un d'entre vous sait se servir d'une arme à feu ? demanda Root aux pilotes.

\- Je suis sous-lieutenant dans la 42 ème division d'infanterie de la Garde Nationale, annonça le co-pilote.

\- Parfait allez avec…Euh, Miss Harper, ordonna-t-elle au co-pilote. Vous commandant, prenez sa place, vous me servirez de co-pilote. Sam, arme le co-pilote et soyez tous sanglés derrière, ça risque de secouer un peu. »

Root vérifia la position de l'appareil, ils survolait le Kentucky. La Machine lui indiqua le petit aéroport d'Alexandria Field, situé un peu plus au Nord-Est de celui de Trenton-Mercer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à disparaître des radars. Elle brancha le micro de l'interphone, pour prévenir ses passagers qu'elle allait plonger et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, juste qu'ils s'accrochent et qu'ils renoncent à prendre un verre ou à se promener dans la coursive.

Shaw accompagnée du co-pilote était d'abord allée récupérer le sac dans lequel leur arsenal était rangé. Le co-pilote ne put réprimer un sifflement d'admiration en découvrant les armes. Shaw lui demanda s'il savait se servir d'un Herstal, il hocha la tête et elle lui en tendit un. Elle regarda ce qu'elle comptait comme armes de poing. Il restait deux Taurus et deux Glock qu'elle et Alvarez avaient rapportés de l'hacienda, et elle découvrit en souriant un Serdyukov que Matveïtch ou un autre Russe avait dû glisser dans le sac, accompagné d'un pack de quatre chargeurs et de deux boîtes de munitions. Un cadeau qu'ils lui avaient destiné. Elle apprécia l'attention et la discrétion qu'ils avait mis pour le lui offrir. Elle vérifia les chargeurs de toutes les armes et donna un Taurus et trois chargeurs au co-pilote.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- William Findlater.

\- Okay, Findlater, allez vous asseoir et ensuite, quoi qu'il arrive vous suivez mes instructions. Ne vous amusez pas à jouer au héros ou c'est moi qui vous descendrai, compris ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Bon, allez-y et appelez l'hôtesse, comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Allyson Lurgan.

\- Allez, dégagez. »

Shaw s'équipa du SRS qu'elle avait offert à Root, du deuxième Herstal, passa le Serdyukov à sa ceinture et glissa des chargeurs dans ses poches. Elle se retourna vers l'hôtesse qui attendait debout derrière elle, et lui demanda si elle savait tirer. L'hôtesse pratiquait le tir sportif. Shaw lui confia un Taurus et un Glock, lui précisant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas à s'en servir, mais qu'il valait mieux être prudent. L'hôtesse la fixa sans comprendre. Shaw se souvint qu'elle n'était pas présente quand Root avait expliqué aux pilotes la raison de leur détournement. Elle lui dressa un rapide compte-rendu de la situation et lui demanda de veiller sur Maria Alvarez.

L'hôtesse hocha la tête, elle avait remarqué que la jeune femme invitée sur le vol au retour était sérieusement blessée. Son métier demandait de la discrétion, particulièrement sur des vols privés. Elle avait déjà embarqué avec toutes sortes de gens, des célébrités, des milliardaires, des gens honnêtes ou pas. Son rôle était de leur fournir tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer pendant leur vol, de faire respecter les consignes de sécurité autant qu'elle le pouvait et de ne poser aucune question, de ne divulguer aucune information sur ses passagers à qui que ce soit. Son salaire était à la hauteur de ces exigences et aucun comportement, aucune conversation aussi répréhensible qu'elle puisse être, ne l'aurait jamais conduite dans un poste de police. Ses passagères sur ce vol s'étaient montrées courtoises et agréables, l'idée de sauver une députée exaltante, un peu étrange, mais tout le monde semblait confiant, William enthousiaste, elle n'allait pas venir gâcher l'ambiance.

Shaw referma le sac et le porta jusqu'à sa place, posa sur un siège le SRS et le Herstal.. Elle se rendit ensuite près de Maria Alvarez qui l'apostropha dès qu'elle approcha.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi le co-pilote n'était-il pas aux commandes de l'appareil ? Pourquoi les avez-vous armés ? Pour…

\- Hey, calmez-vous, si vous n'arrêtez pas de parler je ne pourrais pas répondre à une seule de vos questions. »

Shaw lui expliqua la situation.

« Donnez-moi une arme, exigea Maria Alvarez dès que Shaw eut fini de parler.

\- Vous êtes blessée, c'est non.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupide ! décréta Maria Alvarez d'un ton méprisant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis droitière !

\- Et alors ?

\- Donnez moi une arme ! ordonna la jeune députée.

\- Non, s'obstina Shaw.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! cria Maria Alvarez excédée

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Alvarez... la menaça Shaw froidement. »

Elle lui appliqua son index à la pointe du départ de sa cage thoracique, et l'enfonça doucement, douloureusement dans sa trachée au fur et mesure qu'elle prononça sa mise en garde.

« Si vous ne la fermez pas, je vous assomme et que vous soyez droitière ou gauchère ça ne fera plus aucune différence.

\- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi désagréable ? demanda la jeune femme furieuse, une grimace de douleur lui déformant la bouche. Qu'est-ce que... »

Leur querelle fut interrompue par la mise en garde de Root. Shaw retira son doigt, Maria Alvarez toussa, le doigt dur de Shaw lui avait écrasé la trachée et laissé un point douloureux en se retirant. Shaw se redressa et ordonna à tout le monde de se boucler dans sa ceinture. Elle se chargea elle-même de relever le siège de Maria Alvarez et lui serra étroitement sa ceinture à la taille. Elle se pencha alors un peu plus sur elle.

« Si vous faites encore une connerie, vous le regretterez, lui murmura-t-elle menaçante dans l'oreille. »

Elle ignora le regard noir que lui lança en réponse la jeune députée et s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle de l'autre côté de la coursive.

L'avion plongea. Root le stabilisa à basse altitude. Très basse altitude. Elle suivit autant que possible un trajet qui lui évitait de survoler les agglomérations. Jusqu'à Alexandria Field, ils traversèrent des zones boisées, parfois montagneuses. Root volait en épousant le relief. Le vol s'apparentait plus à un voyage dans un wagon lancé sur un manège géant de montagnes russes, qu'à un vol tranquille en jet privé. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva à pleine vitesse sur Spuce Knob. Une barre de montagnes se dressa devant l'appareil, elle tira sur le manche, le nez du jet se releva pratiquement à la verticale, l'appareil monta en flèche, elle replongea derrière les collines, à la limite du décrochage, frôla un sommet qu'elle évita en basculant l'avion sur la gauche, redressa, heureuse de sa manœuvre.

Le pilote s'était agrippé à son siège. Root lui sourit innocemment.

« Vous n'avez jamais essayé la voltige ? lui demanda-t-elle benoîtement.

\- N… non.

\- Vous devriez, c'est très amusant. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du petit aéroport que lui avait indiqué La Machine. La piste était dégagée, Root la savait un peu trop courte pour le jet, Alexandria Field n'accueillait que des petits avions de tourisme, des hélicoptères, mais elle négocia son atterrissage avec maestria, secondée efficacement par le pilote qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid à l'approche de cet atterrissage aventureux. Elle réduisit d'abord au maximum la vitesse de l'appareil, sortit le train d'atterrissage, déploya les spoilers externes. La vitesse du jet diminua, elle calcula sa trajectoire avec précision et se posa à l'extrême début de la piste, les spoilers internes sortirent et elle enclencha les inverseurs de poussée. À fond. Tant pis si elle bousillait les réacteurs. Elle n'était de tout façon pas très sûre que le jet sorte indemne de cette journée. Le fuselage protesta, les moteurs hurlèrent, l'appareil ralentit et ne mordit finalement que de quelques mètres le terrain prolongeant la piste. L'avion tressauta sur l'herbe, avant de s'immobiliser définitivement.

« C'est à ce moment en général, que les passagers applaudissent, déclara le pilote en soupirant de soulagement. »

Un sourire éclatant de fierté fleurit sur les lèvres de Root. Elle se leva de son siège, adressa un signe au pilote pour qu'il la suive et gagna la cabine passagers.

L'hôtesse et le co-pilote avaient blêmi en voyant l'appareil se précipiter vers le sol et les acrobaties qui avaient tant amusé Root les firent s'agripper de terreur aux accoudoirs de leur siège. Le cœur de Maria Alvarez lui remonta aux bords des lèvres, elle se crispa et grimaça de douleur, son bras exigeait d'elle qu'elle soit détendue, pas qu'elle soit contractée les poings refermés sur les pouces.

Elle tourna son regard vers Shaw et la surprit les yeux brillant de plaisir, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. La jeune députée n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne actuellement aux commandes de l'appareil. Elle découvrit aussi que Shaw pouvait dégager beaucoup de charme et paraître nettement plus sympathique quand elle abandonnait son air revêche et relâchait la tension qui semblait l'habiter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle comprenait mieux qu'on puisse tomber amoureuse d'elle, ou juste qu'on puisse chercher à gagner son amitié, son estime. La jeune femme s'aperçut en soupirant qu'elle était tombée à pieds joints dans le piège. Elle aspirait à l'estime de Shaw. Elle réfléchit, analysa honnêtement ses sentiments, redoutant de découvrir qu'elle avait succombé au magnétisme que Shaw dégageait, qu'elle était stupidement tombée amoureuse d'elle.

Oui ?

Non. Son attirance pour elle était manifeste, mais pas de cet ordre. Elle s'en voulait d'autant plus d'avoir cherché à la séduire, de l'avoir draguée. Elle s'était amusée au départ, elle avait remarqué sa gêne à la piscine, son incapacité à réagir à ses allusions lascives, compris rapidement, dès la réception à Chihuahua, qu'une relation plus que professionnelle la liait à celle qu'elle croyait alors être sa patronne. Cela l'avait amusée et le soir dans le jardin… Maria Alvarez se mordit les lèvres, elle s'était comportée comme une véritable allumeuse, elle avait prononcé des paroles qui lui faisaient maintenant honte, quant à la suite... pour le peu qu'elle s'en souvenait... Elle rougit et sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle ne pouvait rien effacer. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Elle savait évaluer les gens qu'elle rencontrait, puis s'adapter à leur caractère, leur personnalité, les mettre à l'aise quand elle le voulait. Elle possédait un jugement sûr qui lui permettait sans jamais se tromper, de savoir de ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir de la part des autres. Cette qualité lui avait ouvert beaucoup de portes et permit de briller d'abord comme avocate, puis en politique quand elle s'y était lancée et enfin dans ses fonctions au service de l'État. Avec ces deux femmes, elle s'était complètement fourvoyée. La première ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais Shaw… Si seulement le désir n'était pas venu brouiller leur relation. Maria s'avoua qu'elle aimait Shaw, pas qu'elle en était amoureuse, mais qu'elle éprouvait une profonde affection pour elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, et qu'elle désirait que ce soit réciproque. Ses yeux la piquaient, elle les essuya rageusement de la main droite, se reprochant d'avoir été assez stupide pour s'attirer le mépris d'une personne qu'elle respectait, qui l'émouvait et dont elle désirait être estimée, appréciée et aimée.

L'avion se posa, les moteurs hurlèrent et l'hôtesse ne put retenir un cri quand elle vit le bout de la piste se précipiter vers elle à grande vitesse. Le jet s'arrêta pourtant presque en douceur, sans avoir dérapé, ni s'être retourné comme un jouet dans un froissement d'ailes. Dès qu'il s'immobilisa, Root apparut et Shaw se leva pour lui apporter ses deux Glock et cinq chargeurs. Root la remercia d'une grimace, glissa les deux Glock à l'arrière de sa ceinture de pantalon, les chargeurs dans ses poches, deux à l'avant, trois à l'arrière.

« Bon, c'est le moment d'y aller, n'oubliez pas de descendre tous les bagages, on ne doit laisser aucun objet personnel dans l'appareil. Dites, Mademoiselle, demanda-t-elle à l'hôtesse en jaugeant ses mensurations, vous n'auriez pas un uniforme de rechange ?

\- Euh, si.

\- Pourriez-vous me l'apporter ? Je vais en avoir besoin.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous le chercher. »

L'hôtesse disparut vers son compartiment et revint avec une petite valise et un uniforme à la main qu'elle tendit à Root.

« Je vous remercie. Laissez-moi votre valise aussi, je vous la rapporterai. Sam, tu as toujours ton oreillette ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, tu emmènes tout le monde. Il y a une maison sur le terrain à droite. À cent cinquante mètres au sud, derrière le bâtiment du club de Montgolfière. Traverse le bois, il n'y a pas de chemin, mais ce sera plus discret. Elle est vide, tu mets tout le monde à l'abri dedans et tu prends toutes les précautions que tu juges utiles pour assurer leur sécurité, je te fais confiance. Tu y vas tout de suite.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais déplacer l'appareil et moi et le Commandant de bord, allons juste rassurer le personnel de l'aéroport.

\- Root, c'est quoi ton idée là ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, Sam, emmène tout le monde et prépare un petit comité d'accueil.

\- D'accueil pour qui ?

\- Sam ! la morigéna Root. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Allez, dépêche-toi.

\- Bon, d'accord. Allez, on se bouge ! cria -t-elle aux trois personnes dont elle avait la garde.

\- Attends... Juste un instant, l'arrêta Root. Maria ?

\- Oui. »

Maria Alvarez que l'hôtesse avait aidée à se lever, se retourna. Root se rapprocha d'elle, écartant Shaw sur son passage. Elle sortit un de ses Glock de derrière son dos et deux des chargeurs que lui avait préparé Shaw.

« Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le Glock. Prenez-en soin, c'est l'une de mes armes fétiches.

\- Root ! protesta Shaw.

\- Tu n'as aucune pitié, Sam, la réprimanda Root. Et je compatis toujours, quand des gens que j'aime bien sont en butte à ton sale caractère. De plus, parce que tu ne m'as pas dit le contraire, je soupçonne Maria d'être une excellente tireuse et ce serait dommage de nous en priver.

\- Merci, lui déclara celle-ci l'air radieux. »

Elle s'empara du Glock et des chargeurs et se pencha de côté pour regarder Shaw dissimulée derrière Root.

« Vous voyez, lui lança-t-elle avec insolence. Je l'ai eue mon arme, tout le monde n'est pas aussi bornée que vous.

\- Pff ! souffla Shaw excédée. »

Elle lança un regard noir de reproche à Root qui lui dédia en retour un sourire candide et écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance.

Elle avait entendu leur altercation à propos des armes. Elle comprenait les arguments avancés par Shaw, mais cette idiote ne comprenait pas que la question d'avoir une arme ou pas était secondaire pour Maria Alvarez. Root les observa s'échanger des regards hostiles, prêtes à se colleter l'une avec l'autre. Root s'interrogeait, incapable de comprendre comment un médecin de génie, ex-Capitaine d'active dans l'USMC, ex-agent d'élite et une brillante jeune femme exerçant, jusqu'à hier, la fonction respectée de députée, pouvaient ensemble se comporter comme des adolescentes atteintes d'hyper-sensibilité. Leur attitude frisait le ridicule le plus complet.

« Bon, les enfants. Il faudrait y aller, là. »

Shaw furieuse fourra son Glock personnel dans la main de Root qui protesta sans succès.

« Root, tu fais pas chier, tu as l'habitude d'avoir deux armes avec toi, tu prends la mienne. Je ne te laisse pas derrière moi avec un seul Glock, Les Russes m'ont offert un Serdyukov et j'ai un autre Glock dans le sac. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes Glock et cette foutue Alvarez, et je fais ce que je veux avec le mien et toi.

\- Ouuuuh, Sameen, déclara Root la tête penchée un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je ne te savais pas aussi... possessive.

\- T'es vraiment trop con. »

Shaw lui tourna le dos, récupéra le SRS, le Herstal et le sac d'armes, et prit la tête de son petit groupe. L'hôtesse ouvrit le sas et actionna la commande du toboggan de secours. Shaw se pencha pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Des gens accouraient déjà au loin.

« Tu peux y aller, Sam. Dans cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un... maintenant ! Je m'occupe d'eux. On reste en contact et La Machine te préviendra si vous courez un danger.

\- Okay, je t'attends là-bas.

\- J'y serais sans faute, mon cœur.

\- Pff... souffla Shaw, toujours aussi furieuse. »

Shaw enjoignit à l'hôtesse puis au co-pilote de glisser au bas de l'appareil. Elle leur envoya les valises, le sac contenant les armes, passa le SRS et le Herstal par dessus sa tête les laissa glisser sur le toboggan. Puis elle se retourna vers Maria Alvarez.

« Je vais descendre avec vous. »

Shaw s'assit sur le bord du toboggan et somma à la jeune députée de s'asseoir derrière elle.

« Passez votre bras autour de ma taille, collez-vous à moi. J'amortirai votre arrivée. »

Dans la cabine, Root sourit, voilà exactement le genre de comportement dont Shaw ne mesurait pas les conséquences, ignorant combien il pouvait s'avérer déstabilisant pour quelqu'un qu'elle impressionnait, qu'elle intimidait et qu'elle rabrouait sans cesse. Et évidemment, Maria Alvarez prit une mine empruntée et s'installa maladroitement derrière Shaw qui évidemment, se fendit sur un ton hargneux d'une remarque désobligeante. Elles disparurent toutes les deux. Root ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Elle les avaient aidé une fois, peut-être pourrait-elle les aider une seconde fois qui sait.

Sans manifester le moindre signe de pudeur, elle se déshabilla rapidement devant les yeux éberlués du pilote, rangea ses vêtements dans la valise de l'hôtesse et enfila la tenue que celle-ci lui avait fournie.

« Venez vite. »

Ils glissèrent à leur tour sur le toboggan et se dirigèrent vers les personnes qui s'approchaient en courant. Il fallait détourner leur attention du petit groupe emmené par Shaw.

Le groupe de fuyards traversa la route, dépassa les deux petits bâtiments du club d'aérostat et s'enfonça dans le petit sous-bois. Shaw portait ses armes passées en travers des épaules, le sac qui contenait les munitions, quelques grenades et le dernier Glock, et traînait sans beaucoup d'égard une valise, celle de Root en l'occurrence, qu'elle avait arrachée à l'hôtesse en lui rappelant sèchement que son rôle était pour l'instant de s'occuper de la passagère blessée et de l'aider en toutes circonstances. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil. Elle avait immobilisé le bras de la jeune députée et celle-ci marchait sans traîner même si elle s'appuyait de temps en temps sur le bras de l'hôtesse, Allyson Lurgan se souvint-elle, qui avançait en veillant attentivement sur elle. Shaw se félicita d'être tombée sur une hôtesse qui ne se contentait pas de savoir rouler des hanches et d'afficher un air de godiche à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, si en plus elle tirait bien, elle approcherait de la perfection. Le co-pilote William Findlater, traînait la valise de Shaw et la sienne. Ils débouchèrent hors du petit bois et atteignirent la maison dix minutes après avoir quitté le jet. Ils la contournèrent et Shaw crocheta rapidement la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Ils entrèrent. Shaw leur intima l'ordre de rester dans l'entrée et partit faire une reconnaissance rapide.

L'endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Si quelques fenêtres donnaient au sud-est sur la piste et un hangar, elle n'avait aucun visuel sur leur appareil, ni sur les principaux bâtiments de l'aéroport. Il y avait une terrasse, orientée Sud-Sud-Est, avec un visuel sur la route d'accès, incomplet évidemment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce lieu de merde ?! Elle se hissa de la terrasse sur la toiture. Elle avait de là, une meilleure vue sur la route, sur l'un des hangars devant lequel elle distinguait des avions stationnés, et sur une partie de la piste d'atterrissage. Sur une petite maison aussi, bâtie plus à l'Est. Elle hésita à laisser le SRS sur la terrasse, se rappela qu'il ne lui appartenait pas et le garda sur son dos. Elle passa le Herstal en bandoulière, si elle avait besoin du SRS, il ne la gênerait pas. Elle descendit retrouver sa petite équipe et les invita à entrer dans la grande salle de séjour qui donnait sur l'entrée où ils l'attendaient.

« Lurgan, aller dans la cuisine voir ce qu'il y a dans le réfrigérateur, Findlater accompagnez-la. Rapportez à boire pour tout le monde. De l'eau pour elle, précisa-t-elle en désignant Maria Alvarez. Ce que vous voulez pour vous, mais pas d'alcool.

\- Et pour vous ?

\- J'irai me servir après.

\- Bon, d'accord.

\- Alvarez, asseyez-vous. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers un fauteuil.

« Par terre ! aboya Shaw. Mettez-vous ici, contre le mur. »

Elle avait remarqué la pâleur de la jeune députée. Sa blessure n'était très grave, mais en l'absence d'injection anti-douleur, elle souffrait beaucoup. Shaw voulait prévenir un évanouissement. Elle demanda à l'hôtesse quand elle revint, de rester avec Maria Alvarez et à Findlater de charger son Herstal et de s'assurer que la sécurité était en place. Elle partit dans la cuisine, fouilla le réfrigérateur et les placards, sortit un grand verre, du sucre et une bouteille de concentré de jus de citron. Aussi acide que la langue d'Alvarez ce serait parfait. Elle revint avec le tout, remplit le verre d'un quart de sucre qu'elle dilua avec le citron et de l'eau qu'avait apportée l'hôtesse et le co-pilote. Elle mélangea soigneusement le tout et le tendit à Maria Alvarez.

« Buvez. Vous vous sentirez mieux après. »

La main de la jeune femme trembla, Shaw retira le verre, soupira, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et approcha le verre de ses lèvres, Maria Alvarez tenta de protester, Shaw la menaça de lui maintenir la tête par les cheveux et de lui faire avaler la boisson de force. Elle s'affrontèrent du regard sous les yeux désolés de l'hôtesse et du co-pilote. La jeune députée capitula, elle baissa les yeux. Shaw approcha le verre et l'aida à boire sans la brusquer.

« Merci, murmura Maria Alvarez.

\- Si ça ne va pas, dites-le. Lurgan... enfin, euh...

\- Ally.

\- Ouais c'est ça. Donc, Ally vous préparera un autre verre. Un quart de sucre, cinq centilitres de citron et de l'eau, expliqua-t-elle à l'hôtesse. Vous avez compris ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête.

« Ally, vous ne la quittez pas des yeux et vous l'empêchez de bouger. Si elle vous emmerde vous m'appelez. Vous savez siffler ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Montrez- moi.

L'hôtesse glissa son pouce et son index en forme de boucle dans sa bouche et siffla.

« Bon, si vous avez un problème vous sifflez, une brève, une longue, trois fois de suite. Si vous détectez un danger vous sifflez sans discontinuer. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alvarez, vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai dit dans l'avion ? Ça tient toujours. Ne me foutez pas en rogne.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'êtes pas déjà de toute façon ? »

À baffer ! Shaw se releva et lui tourna le dos, l'avoir devant elle, lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

.

* * *

.

Une demi-douzaine de personnes accueillirent Root et le pilote avec de grands gestes et des exclamations de surprise. Les questions se bousculèrent et roulèrent les unes chevauchant les autres sans aucune logique. C'étaient un instructeur et un mécanicien qui travaillaient sur les réglages d'un moteur qui, les premiers, avaient entendu les moteurs du jet, puis avaient découvert avec stupeur que celui-ci avait l'intention de se poser sur la piste.

« Ils sont fous ! avait hurlé le mécanicien. La piste est trop courte, ils vont s'écraser ! »

Avant qu'ils n'aient même pensé à prévenir les secours, l'avion s'était posé dans un rugissement, leur était passé devant et s'était miraculeusement arrêté, sans dommage dans l'herbe un peu après la fin de la piste.

« Putain de pilote ! laissa échapper admiratif l'instructeur. »

Ils s'étaient précipités et avaient été rejoints par deux moniteurs de parachutisme quand ils passèrent en courant devant le SkyDive Jersey où ceux-ci travaillaient. Pendant leur course l'avion disparut un instant caché par les bâtiments construits après le club de parachutisme, ce fut le moment où Shaw et son équipe quittèrent l'appareil. Personne ne les avait remarqués. Un coup de chance ? Peu probable. C'était Root qui avait donné le signal du départ, décompté les secondes, ne laissant rien au hasard, à l'écoute de sa Déesse. Quand les quatre coureurs arrivèrent en vue du jet, le pilote et Root venaient à leur rencontre. Les propriétaires de l'aéroport Bill Fritsche Jr et sa sœur sortaient du bureau d'accueil.

« Ne parlez pas de nos passagers, ni de vos collègues. Tout le monde doit être persuadé que nous étions seuls à bord, c'est important. Compris ?

\- Oui, d'accord.

\- Houa, vous êtes un véritable as ! le félicita l'instructeur de vol en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Linda Fritsche Castner.

\- Vous êtes fou d'être venu vous poser ici avec un appareil comme le vôtre ! s'exclama son frère. »

Le pilote inventa un problème électronique, il avait été surpris et n'avait pas eu le temps de voler jusqu'à un autre aéroport, Alexandria était le premier qu'il avait vu, il avait tenté sa chance. L'instructeur voulut avoir des précisions sur l'avarie dont avait été victime le jet, Root feignit un malaise. Bill Fritsche Jr leur proposa de venir dans son bureau, les moniteurs de plutôt se rendre chez eux. Le club de parachutisme possédait un foyer. On y trouvait un bar et surtout une petite infirmerie, le malheureux équipage du jet y serait mieux reçu et la jeune hôtesse pourrait s'allonger sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Le directeur invoqua la distance, mais Root accueillit avec enthousiaste la proposition des deux parachutistes.

Le club se trouvait plus proche de la maison ou se dissimulait Shaw, une route reliait le club à la route d'accès à l'aéroport et passait devant la maison. Shaw n'apprécierait pas de ne pas avoir le club ou Root en visuel, mais c'était pour l'instant la meilleure option qui se présentait. Linda Frischte Castner lui prit sa valise et la mallette de soins de Shaw, et les deux moniteurs la soutinrent jusqu'au club. Le pilote racontait leur aventure, détaillait à l'instructeur admiratif comment il avait réussi à se poser. Il jetait des coups d'œil à Root, gêné de s'attribuer la gloire d'un atterrissage réussi en urgence alors qu'il y avait si peu participé. Il brodait sur les dysfonctionnements électroniques et inventa une histoire de défaillance des témoins de navigation. Root fut conduite à la petite infirmerie. Elle assura qu'elle avait seulement eu peur, qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux, et souhaitait juste se reposer un peu. Un moniteur lui apporta un verre d'eau et la laissa, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Elle le remercia. Une fois seule, elle contacta Shaw.

« Mon cœur ?

\- Root ! Ne commence pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On fait quoi ?

\- On attend.

\- On attend quoi ?

\- Sam, quelle est la situation de ton côté ?

\- C'est pourri.

\- Sam...

\- J'ai un visuel restreint sur l'aéroport, je ne sais pas où tu es. Par contre, je couvre la route d'accès, du moins à l'ouest et au sud.

\- Je suis au club de parachutisme au bout de la route qui passe devant la maison où tu te trouves.

\- Merde Root ! Je te vois pas, je n'ai aucun visuel sur l'endroit où tu es, des arbres me bouchent la vue, même du toit.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Root, tu...

\- Shaw, comment vont les autres ?

\- J'ai envoyé Findlater en planque sur la terrasse. Il surveille la route. Alvarez et l'hôtesse sont ensemble dans le salon. J'ai demandé à l'hôtesse de surveiller l'Est et de garder un œil sur Alvarez. Je vais me poster sur le toit, mais ça ne sert à rien si je ne vois rien et que je ne sais même pas à quoi m'attendre. Je croyais qu'on devait rejoindre New-York.

\- Il nous faut une voiture.

\- On a qu'a en piquer une.

\- Ils n'ont pas de belles voitures et tu sais que j'aime les belles voitures.

\- Root !

\- J'attends juste d'en avoir une qui me plaît. Sam, je pense que tes talents de tireuse vont m'être utile côté nord-ouest... ou sud-est, tiens-toi prête, mon cœur.

\- Mais...

\- Je te recontacte. »

Shaw soupira, elle détestait quand Root la laissait dans l'expectative, elle avait beau y être habituée, ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre, ne pas pouvoir prévoir son prochain mouvement, l'agaçait. Ce genre de stratégie de la surprise amusait peut-être Root, elle soupçonnait que cette abrutie trouvait un surplus de plaisir à se faire surprendre et à devoir élaborer en urgence une réponse immédiate, beaucoup moins Shaw. Elle aimait les défis, savait s'adapter sur le terrain, mais partir comme le faisait Root en toute confiance, complètement aveugle ? Elle trouvait que ça frisait la démence la plus complète.

« Hé, la boîte de conserve ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, Root et toi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dis-moi ce qu'on attend.

\- Une voiture. Root ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Shaw ne répondit rien, elles se foutaient de sa gueule, toutes les deux, l'une comme l'autre. Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait décidé de rester vivre avec elles... Samaritain avait dû lui griller la moitié des neurones pour accepter ça, qu'on la mène en bateau comme une enfant de cinq ans. Elle expira bruyamment, se résigna à son sort, sans renoncer à jurer entre ses dents pour exprimer son mécontentement, lança une dernière mise en garde à Maria Alvarez et à l'hôtesse et comme on l'attendait d'elle, partit prendre position sur le toit. Elle avait monté le SRS en configuration 338 Lapua Magnum, elle avait besoin d'un fusil de précision longue portée, si une confrontation devenait plus directe, elle avait le Herstal. Elle avait équipé le SRS d'une lunette de tir et ajouté un amplificateur de lumière. Allongée sur le toit, elle vérifia la netteté de sa vision. Faulkner avait vraiment bénéficié d'un super matériel. Le soir commençait à tomber et à travers la lunette, elle voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Elle posa le fusil et se rapprocha de la bordure du toit pour rappeler à Findlater de ne pas relâcher sa surveillance et de la prévenir s'il voyait la moindre voiture arriver.

Ils n'attendirent longtemps, Findlater lui signala l'arrivée d'un véhicule. Shaw changea de position et visa la voiture à travers sa lunette. Un 4X4 blindé noir. Pas le genre de voiture utilisé par un pilote amateur ou un adepte du parachutisme même sportif. Elle contacta immédiatement Root.

« Root. Un 4x4 noir vient de se pointer sur la route.

\- Stoppe-le.

\- C'est notre voiture ?

\- Non. Mais stoppe-la, Sameen. Tout de suite et définitivement.

\- Je descends tout le monde ?

\- Affirmatif. »

Claire. Nette. Mortelle. Le genre de mission qu'elle appréciait.

Le chauffeur d'abord. Shaw se concentra, des arbres se dressaient à plusieurs endroits entre elle et la route, elle devait anticiper la vitesse de la voiture et ne pas manquer son coup. La voiture allait certainement tourner pour emprunter la route qui passait devant la maison et menait au club de parachutisme ou continuer jusqu'aux hangars situés le long de la piste. Elle avait un angle de tir au croisement des deux routes, elle tirerait son premier coup à cet endroit. Elle ralentit sa respiration, l'arrêta, vit la voiture, attendit une fraction de seconde. La voiture tourna, cela lui facilitait la tâche, le chauffeur se retrouvait presque face à elle. Le coup partit. La voiture fit une embardée, sortit de la route, Shaw tira une seconde fois, réarma, tira une troisième fois. Merde, elle n'avait plus d'angle de tir et il restait encore deux personnes dans la voiture. Les trois autres étaient mortes. Elle s'avança pour parlez au co-pilote.

« Findlater, descendez redire à Ludman de rester vigilante et remontez. Vite ! »

Le co-pilote disparut en courant et revint trente secondes plus tard.

« Il reste deux types, faites gaffe, lui annonça Shaw quand il reprit sa place. »

Il avait entendu les coups de feu claquer, vu la voiture en perdition. Il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait. Ce vol n'avait rien eu de particulier qui pût lui faire penser se retrouver sur une terrasse un Herstal à la main, en compagnie d'une passagère poursuivie par des tueurs, d'une présidente de société qui pilotait comme un as et... d'une tireuse d'élite qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un bouquin d'espionnage, sinon être un double féminin de Chris Kyle dont il avait lu l'autobiographie et vu le film. En 2004, il avait été envoyé en Irak et assigné à la protection de l'aéroport de Bagdad, puis il avait suivi son unité dans diverses opérations de guerre et participé à la formation des soldats de l'armée régulière irakienne. Il n'était pas resté longtemps en Irak, à peine un peu plus de deux ans, et il ne se considérait pas comme un véritable soldat de carrière, mais il savait reconnaître un gars bien entraîné. Il avait connu des tireurs d'élite, à Bagdad en particulier, et cette femme aurait très bien pu en faire partie. Il avait été soufflé par ses tirs, une voiture en mouvement, une lumière de fin de journée, des obstacles entre elle et sa cible, trois coups de feu, trois tirs au but. Impressionnant, jugea-t-il. Sauf qu'il restait des survivants.

.

* * *

.

Root se leva et rejoignit le pilote et les six personnes qui les avaient si gentiment accueillis. Shaw ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup apprécié leur conversation, mais Root savait qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ne pas lui avoir donné toutes les informations qu'elle attendait. Particulièrement, parce qu'implicitement l'assigner à une mission sans lui donner aucune précision, lui prouvait que La Machine ou elle-même savaient que Shaw la mènerait à bien, qu'elles avaient confiance en ses capacités. Ce qui était justifié et entièrement exact. Qu'elle le reconnaisse ou pas, Shaw le savait et appréciait qu'on ne remette pas en cause ses compétences. Et puis, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment, des preuves de confiance. La Machine prévint Root que le 4x4 dont Shaw lui avait signalé la venue n'était pas arrivé seul. Un autre véhicule l'accompagnait. Shaw ne l'avait pas repéré parce que les deux voitures s'étaient séparées. La deuxième arrivait par la piste, ses occupants avaient déjà dû voir le jet. Il leur faudrait à partir de maintenant aller très vite.

« Root, j'ai arrêté la voiture, trois agents sont à terre, mais deux se sont échappés, lui annonça Shaw.

\- Je te rejoins le plus vite possible, répondit Root ennuyée.

\- Root ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Shaw se montrait très perspicace pour une personne soi-disant atteinte de trouble de la personnalité, elle avait tout de suite détecté à sa voix que quelque chose la contrariait. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui manifestait ce genre d'attention.

« Chacun son job, Shaw, à toi la protection, à moi l'intendance.

\- Root ! fulmina Shaw

\- À tout suite, mon cœur. Et... Sameen, n'abandonne pas ton poste si ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Agent de Samaritain prêts au contact, lui annonça La Machine. »

La porte du club trembla sur ses gonds, six agents s'engouffrèrent dans le foyer des pistolets-mitrailleurs au poing, des MP 9 Brugger & Thomet, équipés de silencieux nota Root. À peine plus grands qu'un pistolet, facile à dissimuler, capable de tirer 900 balles par minutes. C'était curieux qu'ils soient munis de ce modèle peu populaire à travers le monde, elle croyait se souvenir que seules les armées suisses, portugaises et indiennes en étaient équipées. Samaritain faisait preuve d'ouverture d'esprit et d'originalité, une petite flamme de fantaisie dans un océan de ténèbres. Amusant.

« FBI ! Personne ne bouge ! »

« FBI ?! Mais bien sûr ! pensa Root. »

Exceptée Root, toutes les autres personnes présentes se figèrent. Les agents ordonnèrent à tout le monde de se mettre à genoux, mains sur la tête. Un des moniteurs de parachutisme fronça les sourcils, resta debout, il se retrouva immédiatement avec une arme braquée à trente centimètres de ses yeux.

« À genoux ! »

Le moniteur fixa l'agent. Le MP9, s'écarta et revint brusquement heurtant la tempe du moniteur qui à l'impact, fut projeté à terre.

« À genoux ! hurla l'homme qui l'avait frappé. »

Son camarade l'aida à se relever. Le propriétaire de l'aéroport soudain conscient de son statut, prit la parole.

« Messieurs, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Que signifie cette intrusion ? Je suis le propriétaire de cet aéroport, expliquez-nous ce que vous voulez.

\- Ta gueu... »

Une femme fit un signe à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à jurer.

« Je vous prie de nous excuser cette irruption, mais nous recherchons de dangereux criminels. »

Root ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée méprisante en entendant ce cliché éculé dit avec le plus grand sérieux, c'était à peine digne d'une série « z » policière. « dangereux criminels »... Quel ridicule !

« Ils ont passé sans autorisation la frontière mexicaine et sont sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt international.

\- Vous faites erreur, Madame, protesta le pilote. Notre plan de vol était tout à fait en règle.

\- Que faites-vous ici alors ? demanda la femme au pilote.

\- Une avarie électronique nous a forcé à nous poser. »

La femme sourit avec condescendance. Comme si elle allait croire à ce mensonge !

« Vous êtes le commandant de bord ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous l'hôtesse ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Root.

\- Euh, oui, confirma Root en prenant une petite voix apeurée.

\- Pas d'autre personnel de bord ?

\- Non.

\- Et où sont vos passagers ? Et votre co-pilote, William Findlater ?

\- …

\- Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ? Connely, où sont les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Madame, répondit l'un des agents. Nous avons perdu le contact en arrivant à l'aéroport. »

Root remercia en pensée La Machine, elle avait dû d'une façon ou d'une autre brouiller les communications, les agents qui avaient échappé aux balles de Shaw n'avaient pas pu annoncer qu'ils avaient été attaqués, leur donnant ainsi à elle et Shaw, un avantage.

« Pff... soupira contrariée la responsable. Bon, Commandant, ça suffit. J'ai assez perdu de temps. Dites-moi où sont vos passagers.

\- Mais je ne sais pas.

\- Comme vous voulez, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant. »

La femme s'approcha de Root. Une gifle retentissante envoya celle-ci à terre. Elle se mit aussitôt à sangloter.

« Je vous le redemande Commandant. Où - sont – vos - pa-ssa-gers ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas ! cria le pilote affolé. Je vous le jure, ils sont partis avec mon co-pilote dès que le jet s'est arrêté. »

Le Commandant paniquait. La violence de l'intrusion, les coups donnés d'abord au moniteur puis à sa cliente lui avaient fait comprendre que ces gens n'avaient aucun rapport avec des agents du FBI. Il se rappela ce que lui avait raconté la jeune femme qui sanglotait avant de prendre les commandes du jet. Est-ce qu'elle sanglotait vraiment d'ailleurs ? Ça lui semblait improbable, pas après l'avoir vue piloter son avion comme elle l'avait fait. Son sang-froid l'avait impressionné, ses larmes lui paraissaient complètement irréelles. Il commença à trembler. Ces faux agents étaient des miliciens à la solde d'un Cartel mexicain, ils allaient tous mourir. Lui, elle, tous ces gens travaillant à l'aéroport. La femme s'approcha de Root , l'attrapa par les cheveux et la remit sur ses genoux. Elle lui tira la tête en arrière et lui cracha au visage.

« Et toi, la greluche ? Tu ne saurais pas où ils sont ? »

Root secoua la tête l'air terrorisée. La femme lui tira méchamment les cheveux, puis lui secoua violemment la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ah, vraiment, tu ne sais pas ? Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te brisais le nez et que je te faisais sauter quatre ou cinq dents ? »

Une folle, une sous-Martine. Décidément, Samaritain affectionnait les sadiques. Root tenait à son nez et plus encore à ses dents.

« Je sais où ils sont... bafouilla-t-elle en pleurant. Je vais vous le dire... Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans une maison plus loin.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- C'est, William... sanglota-t-elle. Le co-pilote, il... il m'a prévenue.

\- Ah ! La greluche se tape le co-pilote. Comme c'est étonnant ! répliqua la femme d'un ton méprisant. Bon, Hunt, trouvez un endroit pour enfermer ces abrutis. »

Elle désigna les six pauvres personnes qui s'étaient montrées si attentionnées envers le supposé équipage, du supposé jet en perdition, venu se poser sur leur petit aéroport jusque-là si tranquille.

\- Bien, Madame.

\- Toi, la greluche et vous, Commandant, vous nous accompagnez. »

Les moniteurs, l'instructeur, le mécanicien, Bill Fritsche et sa sœur furent bousculés jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans laquelle Root avait été conduite un peu plus tôt. Les agents sortirent des menottes en plastique et leur lièrent les chevilles et les mains derrière le dos. Ils se retrouvèrent fouillés, délestés de leur téléphone, et enfermés. Root et le pilote furent de leur côté, conduits sans ménagement dans le 4x4 garé devant le club. Root se félicita de si facilement pouvoir passer pour une... Comment cette sadique l'avait-elle appelée ? Ah oui, une greluche. Elle lui ferait rentrer un peu plus tard l'appellation dans la gorge, se promit-elle. En attendant ces idiots ne l'avait pas fouillée. Elle était toujours armée. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et elle ne voulait pas mettre la vie du pilote en danger. La sous-Martine intima à deux de ses hommes de les suivre à pied et monta avec les trois autres dans le 4x4. Root espérait que Shaw suivait les conversations. Il fallait d'abord absolument qu'elle s'occupe des deux agents qui arrivaient à pied. Shaw en avait déjà perdu deux dans la nature , deux autres ne devaient pas s'y ajouter. Il leur resterait quatre agents, mais elles connaîtrait leur position et si Root arrivait à mettre le pilote en sécurité, elle pourrait les effacer aussi facilement qu'une ligne de code mal rédigée.

Shaw avait écouté attentivement. Elle avait serré les mâchoires, marmonné des insultes à l'intention de La Machine. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu mettre au point un plan si nul et pire que Root ait pu y adhérer.

« C'est nul ! Merde.

\- Sameen, c'était le seul moyen de neutraliser ce groupe d'agents. Si vous aviez volé une voiture comme tu en avais l'intention, vous auriez été interceptés en route. L'équipage et Maria Alvarez auraient été en danger. J'ai brouillé les communications et les agents sont isolés.

\- T'es trop géniale, vraiment ! l'interrompit Shaw ironiquement.

\- Tu as tort d'être contrariée. Une fois que les agents seront éliminés, un R.A.S pourra être envoyé en leur lieu et place. Votre trajet jusqu'à New- York sera sécurisé à 80%.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- J'ai effectué des simulations, le résultat de...

\- Ferme-la, ne me parle pas de simulation. Jamais ! cria Shaw.

\- Fais-moi confiance, alors.

\- …

\- Root me fait confiance.

\- Normal, elle t'aime comme une tarée.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas plus qu'elle t'aime, toi.

\- Pff ! Okay. Je te dirais vraiment ce que je pense de ton plan quand nous serons tous en sécurité. T'as intérêt à assurer.

\- C'est toi et Root qui devez... « assurer ».

\- Mouais, ça c'est pas un problème. Tu vois les agents ?

\- Non, mais j'ai leur position par leur téléphone. Je te transmets ça sur le tien.

\- Okay, super.

\- Ta fenêtre de tir sera courte, la prévint La Machine.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Shaw sortit son téléphone, la voiture était déjà en route, les deux agents arrivaient rapidement. Ouais, ça serait... sport.

« Madame ! cria Findlater. Il y a un gars qui arrive à... »

Le balcon essuya une pluie de balle.

« Merde ! Findlater ?

\- C'est bon, je suis toujours là.

\- Le deuxième vous l'avez vu ?

\- Non.

\- Fais chier ! Tirez n'importe comment, ce n'est pas grave. Arrangez-vous juste pour que le premier n'approche pas, mais ne vous faites pas descendre.

\- Okay.

\- Tu ne peux me donner sa position, toi ? demande Shaw à La Machine.

\- Non.

\- Trop génial, vraiment. »

La voiture transportant Root venait de passer en trombe et s'était arrêtée derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Les deux gars allaient bientôt rentrer dans sa fenêtre de tir. Shaw fit le vide dans son esprit, se focalisa sur son arme, ralentit sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, l'arme devint une partie d'elle-même. Cible en vue. Cible à terre. Deux fois. Elle ré-émergea immédiatement de sa transe, divers bruits lui heurtèrent les oreilles.

Des rafales de Herstal. Findlater qui tenait toujours en respect l'agent qui s'était échappé de la première voiture.

Des rafales de pistolets mitrailleurs venues de derrière le bosquet où se tenait l'homme avec qui Findlater échangeait des tirs.

Des Glock. Deux. Root.

Un Taurus. Un Taurus ? Dans la maison.

Shaw jura, passa le SRS par-dessus son épaule. Elle balança son Herstal et ses chargeurs à Findlater et lui ordonna de tenir sa position et de ne la lâcher sous aucun prétexte, d'y crever si nécessaire, il la salua brièvement. Cette fille avait dû servir dans l'armée, il comprenait mieux ses aptitudes de tireur. Shaw sauta du toit, elle se reçut sur les pieds et roula sur une épaule pour amortir l'impact au sol. Elle ne pouvait revenir sur l'avant de la maison, elle partit sur sa droite, passa les fenêtres pliée en deux. Après le salon, la porte-fenêtre d'une chambre ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Shaw crocheta la serrure et s'introduisit dans la maison, le Serdyukov à la main. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'au salon, vit une femme l'arme au poing, elle la mit en joue.

« Sameen, ne tire pas ! lui hurla La Machine dans l'oreille. »

Elle entra dans le salon. L'hôtesse gisait aux pieds de Maria Alvarez. Shaw n'arriva pas à déterminer de quoi elle souffrait, elle respirait toujours en tout cas, Shaw vit sa cage thoracique s'élever et s'abaisser. La jeune députée était toujours assise dos au mur près de la fenêtre ouest, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que Shaw l'avait laissé. Elle était très pâle. Et trois agents la tenaient en joue. En position croisée. L'un était posté au seuil de l'entrée, un deuxième, une femme, en face de Maria Alvarez, c'était elle qu'avait failli descendre Shaw, le dernier était dos au mur juste sur sa droite. La femme la vit dès qu'elle entra et tourna immédiatement son arme vers elle.

« Posez votre arme, lui conseilla la femme. Vous n'avez aucune... Mais c'est pas vrai ! Regardez qui voilà ! »

Les deux autres agents tournèrent leur regard vers Shaw. Et instantanément, leur arme quittèrent Maria Alvarez et se pointèrent sur elle. L'homme sur le seuil s'avança dans le salon pour bénéficier d'une meilleure position.

« Sameen Shaw ! s'exclama l'un des hommes.

\- On a touché le gros lot ! se félicita la femme. »

Maria Alvarez tourna la tête vers Shaw, elle la vit blêmir. Ses traits se durcirent et la jeune députée reconnut dans ses yeux l'éclat qui y avait brillé le jour précédent juste avant qu'elle ne se jette sur l'homme qu'elle avait tué à coups de poing, juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Que leur voulaient-ils, que voulaient-ils à Shaw ?

Root arriva silencieusement jeta furtivement un œil dans le salon, son regard croisa celui de Maria Alvarez. Elle sut qu'elle devait agir maintenant, rapidement ou qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait laissé le pilote à la voiture. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés derrière le bosquet d'arbres, ils entendirent les coups de feu échangés entre Findlater et l'un des hommes de la première voiture. La femme en charge des opérations avait ordonné à deux de ses hommes de rester en arrière à surveiller Root et le Commandant de bord et s'était rapidement éloignée entraînant le dernier homme avec elle. Ils s'étaient dirigés en courant vers l'agent tenu en respect par le co-pilote, l'avaient rejoint. La femme lui avait demandé de s'expliquer sur la situation. Elle comprit que la maison était défendue au moins par un tireur, un bon tireur, un excellent tireur. Elle ordonna à l'homme de tenir sa position et de continuer à échanger des tirs avec le tireur installé sur la terrasse et de surtout de détourner son attention. Elle allait rejoindre la maison avec l'agent qui l'accompagnait et le tireur ne devait pas remarquer leur approche. L'homme hocha la tête et elle et son acolyte partirent passant d'arbres en bosquets. Findlater ne les vit pas arriver sur sa gauche et les deux agents s'introduisirent dans la maison. La femme passa par la porte d'entrée, l'homme força une fenêtre qui donnait accès à une chambre et s'introduisit dans la maison. Il s'avança dans le couloir et se tint en attente à l'entrée du salon. La femme avança prudemment et glissa un regard dans le salon. Une femme était assise par terre, les yeux fermés, une autre lui tournait le dos. Elle se tenait près d'une fenêtre, une arme de poing à la main et surveillait la prairie qui s'étalait entre la maison et la route devant elle. L'agent entra silencieusement et s'approcha des deux femmes, arrivée à deux mètres d'elles, la femme debout, prévenue par un obscur instinct de survie se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle leva son arme, tira, mais l'agent avait été plus rapide, elle fit deux pas, attrapa le poignet de l'hôtesse... L'hôtesse ! Réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup de crosse sur la tempe. Qui était l'autre alors ? L'hôtesse s'écroula dans un cri de douleur. Maria Alvarez ouvrit les yeux.

« Ne bougez pas où je vous descends. Montrez-moi vos mains. »

La jeune députée leva une main, l'agent vit que son autre bras était immobilisé.

« Euh... salut ! »

La femme se retourna vivement prête à faire feu.

« C'est moi, ne tirez pas, dit précipitamment le deuxième agent rescapé de la première voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous nous sommes faits canarder et...

\- Je sais ça !

\- Euh, je me suis planqué, et ensuite je vous ai vue. Je suis venu en renfort.

\- Trop gentil. Restez où vous êtes, Hunt, dos au mur. Tenez-la en tir croisé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un problème. Parce qu'il y a deux hôtesses donc une de trop. Parce que celle-là, c'est la députée mexicaine qu'on nous a envoyé récupérer et parce qu'il manque au moins deux des personnes qui étaient sur ce vol. Le co-pilote et une autre, indéterminée. Que nous allons l'attendre. Et que la députée nous servira à lui faire rendre les armes. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait vu Shaw.

.

* * *

.

Root avait attendu que la femme et l'autre agent se soient éloignés pour évaluer la situation. En fait, il n'y avait rien à évaluer du tout. Les deux agents lui faisaient face, elle n'était pas attachée, ses deux Glock lui chatouillaient agréablement le dos. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège, s'allongeant en souriant. Elle s'étira en croisant bien haut les mains au dessus de sa tête, puis décolla son dos du siège et se cambra en passant les mains derrière son dos. Les agents ne la regardaient même pas, elle ressortit les mains armées de ses Glock. Les agents moururent sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Aaah, mais où donc ont-il pu être recrutés pour être si incompétents ! demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement consterné au pilote. »

Celui-ci la bouche ouverte contemplait les deux cadavres, horrifié par la soudaineté des événements.

« Franck, vous vous appelez bien Franck, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Je dois vous laisser. Attendez-moi ici tranquillement. Si vous étiez gentil vous sortiriez ces deux messieurs de la voiture, c'est celle que nous prendrons pour rentrer à New-York. Je vous laisse, ne faites pas de bêtises surtout. »

Devant son air ébahi, Root l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue, ouvrit la portière et partit en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle à La Machine.

\- L'homme au sud d'abord.

\- D'accord. »

Elle arriva sur sa position sans précaution et l'homme l'entendit, il se retourna, tira. Il ne sut jamais s'il avait atteint sa cible, une balle lui fracassa le crâne, deux autres se logèrent dans ses poumons. Root avait senti la rafale la frôler, mais aucune balle ne l'avait touchée, l'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de la viser avec précision et elle avait pris soin de rester en mouvement. Elle se signala à Findlater, il la reconnut et lui adressa un signe de la main. Elle fila tout droit vers la maison.

« Situation, s'il te plaît ?

\- Situation critique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Trois agents hostiles. Hôtesse à terre. Sameen en danger.

\- Solution ?

\- À toi de la trouver, je ne peux pas t'aider, élément imprévisible : Maria Alvarez.

\- Merde ! »

La porte principale de la maison était ouverte et elle se glissa dans l'entrée, évitant de se faire repérer par l'agent qui se tenait devant elle dans le salon.

.

* * *

.

« Quel honneur de vous rencontrer, agent Shaw. Un avis de recherche prioritaire a été lancé contre vous et la récompense promise est au-delà de toute espérance. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, sinon que vous êtes fichée dangereuse et agent d'élite. Les consignes sont très claires à votre sujet. À arrêter absolument. À ramener en vie, qu'importe l'état. Et vous êtes à nous. En plus de celle-ci, conclut la femme heureuse en désignant Maria Alvarez toujours immobile assise par terre. »

Shaw se sentit prise au piège. Putain ! Son arme se mit à trembler au bout de son bras. Aucune échappatoire possible. Elle avait échoué. Elle regarda Maria Alvarez, croisa son regard. Elle décela de la peur, de la compréhension et une lueur de supplication qui ne cessa de grandir aussi longtemps que leurs yeux restèrent en contact. Pourquoi ? Elle l'avait trahie elle-aussi. Alvarez allait mourir ou bien deviendrait un jouet entre les mains de Samaritain. Un cobaye. Un de plus. Ses yeux la piquèrent, des larmes montèrent.

C'était trop tard. Trop tard pour elle. Trop tard pour Alvarez. Trop tard pour elle et Root.

Il fallait que ça se finisse maintenant. Shaw plaqua brusquement sur sa tempe, le canon de son arme. La meilleure des solutions, celle des lâches, celle de la fuite. Celle du désespoir. Elle avait cru un moment pouvoir s'échapper, repartir, vivre. Tout s'écroulait. Ses illusions. Ses rêves.

« Pardon, Root, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle appuya sur la détente.

« Non ! hurlèrent simultanément deux voix »

La femme qui voyait sa récompense s'envoler, une punition se profiler.

Root.

.

* * *

.

Maria Alvarez avait été rattrapée par un cauchemar.

Tout s'était pourtant bien passé avant que ces trois tueurs n'entrent. Que l'hôtesse soit assommée. Que Shaw n'arrive. Qu'elle ait décidé de se faire sauter la cervelle.

Il y avait, quoi ? Dix minutes ? Quinze ? Elle entendait dehors le bruit d'une fusillade, mais l'intérieur de la maison était calme. L'hôtesse habituée aux situations délicates gardait un calme olympien et veillait avec attention sur elle. Elle lui avait même servi un deuxième verre de citronnade qu'elle avait préparé en suivant scrupuleusement la recette que lui avait donnée Shaw. La jeune députée se dit que Shaw aurait apprécié une telle obéissance.

« Merci, vous êtes gentille.

\- Ça fait partie de mon métier d'être gentille avec les gens, de les rassurer, de les mettre à l'aise.

\- Vous faites alors très bien votre métier. »

L'hôtesse laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Par contre je dois vous avouer que même si je trouve ça excitant, me retrouver avec une arme à la main à veiller sur une passagère poursuivie par un gang mexicain tandis que William serait en train de jouer au cow-boy…

\- William ?

\- Le co-pilote.

\- Ah. »

Maria Alvarez grimaça, essaya de s'installer dans une position plus confortable, de soulager son épaule.

« Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta l'hôtesse.

\- Oui.

\- Vous souffrez ?

\- Un peu.

\- Beaucoup plutôt, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé une injection au... médecin ?

\- Elle ne veut pas m'en faire.

\- Elle vous déteste tant que ça ?

\- Je ne l'espère pas, mais même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas pour ça, je suis enceinte.

\- Oh ! De combien ?

\- Quatre mois. »

L'hôtesse se mit à lui parler des enfants de sa sœur et à lui poser des questions sur la façon dont sa grossesse se passait. Maria Alvarez n'aimait pas vraiment parler couches et chiffons, mais l'hôtesse cherchait à la distraire et celle-ci s'apercevant vite que le sujet l'ennuyait, embraya sur le Mexique, l'interrogeant sur son travail. Elle était cultivée et la jeune députée se plut à discuter avec elle. L'hôtesse sut s'arrêter quand elle décela les premiers signes de fatigue chez son interlocutrice et laissa le silence s'installer. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la prairie qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre et quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme assise par terre, elle vit que celle-ci avait fermé les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière. Elle reporta son attention vers l'extérieur. Quand les agents entrèrent, elle réagit un temps trop tard.

Et avant que Maria Alvarez n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement, elle se retrouva avec trois pistolets-mitrailleurs braqués sur elle.

.

* * *

.

Elle lut avec horreur le désespoir dans les yeux de Shaw, son renoncement. L'angoisse lui tordit douloureusement l'estomac, elle chercha de l'air, redoutant l'issue dramatique qui s'annonçait. Shaw détourna ses yeux et c'est à ce moment que la jeune députée entrevit une ombre bouger sur sa droite. Les trois tueurs, toute leur attention fixée sur Shaw, ne la remarquèrent pas. Maria Alvarez reconnut Root. Elle ne se ferait jamais à cet étrange nom. Elles échangèrent un regard. La jeune députée baissa légèrement les paupières. Oui, elle avait toujours son arme. Oui, elle était prête à s'en servir. Root lui désigna l'homme qui se tenait contre le mur à la gauche de Maria. Celle-ci hocha brièvement la tête. Et puis tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Trois coups de feu retentirent. Deux cris prononçant le même « Non ! ». L'un de colère, l'autre désespéré. Un quatrième, un cinquième coup de feu une demi-seconde après les trois premiers. Un cri de douleur. Quatre corps qui tombent. Un bruit de pas précipités. Un sanglot.

« Sameen ! »

Maria Alvarez était figée son arme tremblante au bout de son bras devant elle. Elle n'avait pensé à rien. Au signal de Root, elle avait sorti son arme, tiré sur la cible qu'elle lui avait désigné, Shaw allait se tirer une balle dans la tête, la jeune députée avait tiré une deuxième balle sans viser, au jugé, par réflexe, avec l'espoir fou d'empêcher l'inévitable. Shaw avait basculé sous l'impact et s'était retrouvée à terre. Root s'était précipitée et Maria Alvarez n'avait plus rien vu.

Elle l'avait tuée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Root pleurait serrant le corps de Shaw contre elle. Elle se retourna vers la jeune députée tétanisée.

« Je vous aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, Maria. »

Un grand sourire naquit à travers ses larmes. Elle se releva et tendit une main que Shaw saisit pour se remettre sur pied. Maria laissa tomber son bras et adressa une prière de remerciement au ciel. Elle promit une neuvaine à La Vierge. Tous les jours, elle prierait un chapelet complet. En remerciement.

Sa balle avait tapé l'arme de Shaw, projetant son bras, puis tout son corps en arrière. Un coup miraculeux. Shaw n'eut ni le doigt, ni la main, ni le poignet cassé, et surtout... ni la balle qu'elle s'était destinée, ni celle d'Alvarez tirée au petit bonheur la chance ne lui avait fracassé la tête.

Shaw s'en tirait avec une épaule endolorie. Vivante.

Elle n'avait rien compris. Quand elle s'était tirée une balle dans la tête, elle avait subitement valsé, entendu des cris, d'autres coups de feu et s'était retrouvée emprisonnée presque dans la même seconde dans les bras de Root, le cou baigné de ses larmes. En se relevant, elle se retrouva face à Root. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, même quand elle lui avait sauté dessus dix jours auparavant. Les émotions se télescopaient dans son esprit, Shaw essayait sans succès, de remettre en forme ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle regarda les corps des trois agents morts. Son épaule la lançait. Elle leva les yeux vers Root, perdue. Root sentit son désarroi, elle lui sourit, le cœur prêt à exploser. Elle lui expliquerait après ce qui s'était passé. Quand elle aurait le temps de la serrer dans ses bras, de la regarder, de se perdre dans son regard, dans ses bras, dans son silence.

« Shaw, occupe-toi d'Ally et de Maria, je vais chercher le co-pilote. »

Shaw la regardait sans bouger.

« Shaw ! Il faut qu'on évacue. Tu es opérationnelle, oui ou non ? »

Shaw fronça les sourcils comme si elle analysait ses fonctions cognitives, son intégrité physique. Root vit qu'elle était arrivée à un diagnostique. Positif.

« Oui. Opérationnelle à 100%.

\- Tu ne peux savoir comme je suis contente que tu le sois, mon cœur. »

Root s'élança vers la terrasse. Shaw s'accroupit aux côté de l'hôtesse. Elle portait un hématome sur la tempe, Shaw le palpa doucement. L'hôtesse pourrait remercier qui elle voudrait, la chance, le destin, un Dieu quelconque, d'être encore en vie. Elle s'empara de la bouteille d'eau posée près de la fenêtre, défit le foulard que l'hôtesse portait autour du cou, le mouilla, le lui passa sur le visage et lui humidifia les lèvres.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle leva les yeux sur Maria Alvarez.

« Alvarez !

\- Euh, c'est à moi que vous parlez ?

\- À qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

\- Je... euh... Oui, ça va.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Quand ?

\- Qui a tué les trois agents là ?

\- Euh... votre... enfin...

\- Root ?

\- Oui, elle en a tué deux.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- J'ai tiré sur le troisième, celui qui était près de vous.

\- Et... euh... Qui m'a tiré dessus ? On m'a bien tiré dessus, non ?

\- O... Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- Moi. »

Shaw resta silencieuse, retournant dans sa tête ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme.

« Vous aviez raison... finit-elle par dire. Root aussi.

\- À propos de quoi ? osa demander Maria Alvarez.

\- Pour le Glock. »

Maria ne trouva rien à répondre, elle avait eu si peur, qu'elle sentait que le monde avait glissé loin d'elle, qu'elle se mouvait dans une pseudo-réalité et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Root revint accompagnée du co-pilote.

« Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans le salon. »

Il se précipita sur l'hôtesse à terre. Shaw le rassura, elle souffrait juste d'une commotion, ce n'était pas grave, mais il faudrait qu'il la porte.

« La voiture est à cent mètres, annonça Root. Maria, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Je m'en occupe, laissa tomber Shaw abruptement.

\- Bien allons-y alors. N'oubliez pas les bagages. »

Le petit groupe partit clopin-clopant. Le pilote les attendait caché derrière des arbres, il s'avança dès qu'il les vit et se précipita pour aider Shaw. La jeune députée faiblissait, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la voiture. Root le remercia chaleureusement en découvrant qu'il avait sorti les corps des deux agents morts hors de la voiture. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Shaw.

« Conduis, Root, je... j'ai...

\- Okay, Sam. En voiture les enfants ! »

Tout le monde s'engouffra dans la voiture, Root derrière le volant, Shaw à ses côtés, le pilote aida Maria Alvarez à s'installer confortablement et s'assit à côté d'elle, William Findlater rentra avec l'hôtesse, l'allongea et se glissa près d'elle, souleva sa tête et la posa doucement sur ses cuisses. Root vérifia que tout le monde avait trouvé sa place et démarra. Une fois sortis de la zone de l'aéroport, un téléphone se mit à sonner. Shaw regarda Root curieuse, celle-ci sortit un portable de sa poche, elle l'avait récupéré sur la femme avant de quitter la maison. Elle décrocha.

« Rapport !

\- Alexandria Field. R.A.S.

\- Bien, rentrez. »

Root baissa sa vitre et jeta le téléphone par la fenêtre.

La route jusqu'à New-York ne leur réserva aucune mauvaise surprise. L'hôtesse se réveilla en chemin et se plaignit d'un horrible mal de tête. Shaw lui intima de rester allongée et conseilla à Findlater d'appeler les secours quand ils se sépareraient. Il serait plus prudent qu'elle subisse un examen et surtout qu'elle reste en observation au moins quarante-huit heures. Le coup avait été violent, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle souffre d'un traumatisme.

« Je vais vous conduire à La Guardia, leur annonça Root. Vous pourrez appeler les secours pour Ally, prévenir votre compagnie que vous êtes toujours en vie et que votre avion n'a pas explosé en vol. Par contre je suis désolée, mais vous allez devoir certainement répondre à des tas de questions.

\- La police ? Qu'allons-nous leur raconter ? demanda Findlater.

\- En tout cas, pas que vous avez joué au petit soldat armé d'un Herstal, tiré sur des tueurs, et manipulé des cadavres. Pour le reste racontez la vérité. Enfin... dites que je vous ai détourné, que nous avons été attaqués, que vous avez été emmenés dans la maison et que vous ne savez rien d'autre sinon que vos clientes vous ont aimablement ramenés à New-York. Ne vous emmêlez pas dans des mensonges, minimisez juste votre rôle.

\- Mais qui étaient ces hommes ?

\- Des gens dont il ne vaut mieux pas croiser le chemin. Ils sont tous morts, personne ne cherchera plus à vous faire du mal. Il n'y a aucun témoin de votre implication plus active dans cette histoire.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? »

Root pencha la tête, avant de répondre une seconde plus tard.

« À 99,35%. Ce sera suffisant ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça le pilote. »

Root les laissa à la dépose rapide de l'aéroport. Elle les remercia, s'excusa auprès de l'hôtesse de ne pas lui rendre son uniforme, mais qu'elle s'assurerait qu'un autre lui serait livré avec un petit cadeau en sus et leur déclara d'une voix précieuse, qu'elle avait été vraiment enchantée de faire leur connaissance et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire appel encore à eux si elle avait encore besoin d'un jet pour un voyage privé. Ils sortirent du 4x4 un peu abasourdis par ses déclarations, pas très sûrs qu'elles soient rassurantes. Shaw ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Findlater ? Lieutenant ?

\- Oui ?

\- Bon boulot. »

Un officier. Il l'avait bien jugée. Il sourit heureux. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle avait déjà refermé sa vitre et la voiture s'éloigna. Les trois membres d'équipage regardèrent le 4x4 disparaître dans la circulation. William Findlater passa son bras sous l'épaule d'Ally Lurgan, le pilote attrapa leur trois valises et ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport.

.

* * *

.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Shaw

\- Si nous allions dîner ?

\- Ah ! Euh... Et... euh, avec Alvarez ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle mérite un bon dîner ?

\- Euh, si, si. Mais, euh... elle...

\- Ah, le Docteur Shaw s'inquiète pour sa patiente. Je vais m'arrêter dans un endroit tranquille, les vitres sont teintées à l'arrière. Tu as tout ton matériel et si tu as besoin de... Bon, je vais aller garer sur Broadway, c'est à un quart d'ici. S'il te manque quoi que ce soit pour la soigner tu le trouveras bien à Helmhurst. Je suis même prête à aller faire les courses pour toi. Ça te va comme ça ?

\- Ouais, c'est parfait. »

Root trouva une place presque devant l'une des entrées de l'hôpital. Shaw passa à l'arrière de la voiture, s'assit à côté de Maria Alvarez. Elle sortit une bouteille de désinfectant, s'en versa sur les mains et les frotta soigneusement. Ensuite, elle lui défit les écharpes, enleva le pansement. Elle grogna de contentement. Rien n'avait bougé, la plaie était propre. Elle tâta précautionneusement avec les doigts les bords de la blessure, Maria Alvarez se mordait les lèvres, mais s'efforçait de rester détendue. Shaw insista sur un point. La jeune députée lâcha un gémissement sourd et serra le poing droit.

« Excusez-moi, souffla Shaw.

\- Parce que vous savez être polie ? lâcha sacarstique Maria Alvarez entre ses dents. »

Shaw ignora sa pique, mais ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

« Pardon, murmura la jeune députée. »

Shaw resta silencieuse et ne leva pas les yeux sur la jeune femme. Satisfaite de son examen, elle replaça un pansement propre sur la blessure et remit soigneusement en place les écharpes. Elle rassura la jeune députée sur son état et lui demanda si son bras n'était pas trop comprimé. Maria Alvarez secoua la tête. Shaw attrapa sa valise, l'ouvrit, fouilla dedans et sortit un sweat-shirt à capuche. Elle fit une moue contrariée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, sans doute un achat de La Machine quand elle lui avait refait sa valise à Chihuahua. Un chouette sweat-shirt, il lui plaisait bien. Bon, tant pis.

« Il commence à faire frais le soir. De toute façon, il fait froid à New York, plus qu'au Mexique, il ne faut pas que vous preniez froid. Je vais vous aider à enfiler ça. »

Root les observait dans son rétroviseur. Elle était impressionnée. Shaw qui faisait des excuses. Shaw qui prenait soin d'un patient sans le molester. Shaw qui prêtait, donnait, un de ses vêtements qui, elle l'avait remarqué à son expression lui plaisait. Incroyable. Elle n'aurait pas si bien connu, ni Shaw, ni Maria, elle aurait été verte de jalousie. Maria ne mesurait certainement pas sa chance. Son âme se dilata. Elle adorait Shaw, vraiment. C'était … dingue comme sentiment. Génial.

Shaw repassa devant, remarqua le sourire béat d'adoration de Root.

« Root, pourquoi tu me regardes avec ce sourire idiot ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, Sameen, minauda Root.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Tu crois que je plaisante ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne t'aime pas ?

\- Si. Euh... mais... Root, c'est pas ça que... euh...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Sameen ? insista Root taquine, amusée par l'embarras manifeste de Shaw.

\- T'es chiante ! »

Root rit joyeusement, elle passa sa main derrière le cou de Shaw, la tira vers elle et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue. Shaw marmonna des sons inintelligibles. Root démarra, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maria Alvarez, croisa son regard. Les yeux de Root brillaient illuminés par ce que Maria Alvarez identifia comme un bonheur sincère, profond, que Root désirait partager avec elle. La joie brute exprimée si ouvertement de la part de Root, la heurta de plein fouet, l'enveloppa. Elle se sentit happée, tirée de sa douleur, de ses angoisses. Cette femme était une sorcière, bénéfique, maléfique, qu'importait, sa joie était communicative. Root vit un sourire s'épanouir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme à qui elle souriait dans son rétroviseur. Elle lui dédia un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur la route. Cette satanée députée lui avait donné des sueurs froides, mais elle lui devait de pouvoir continuer à rêver.

Le 4x4 était équipé d'une boîte automatique, Root saisit la main de Shaw, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Shaw ne réagit d'abord pas, puis ses doigts se refermèrent doucement sur la main qui la tenait. Root tourna la tête, Shaw regardait droit devant elle, les traits impassibles. Peu importait, Root sentait la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts entre les siens, la pulsation d'une de ses veines contre sa peau et cela suffisait amplement à son bonheur.

Shaw était vivante. Avec elle.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :****

* * *

.

 **Spoiler** ou en français **destructeur de portance** ou **déporteur** :

Ce sont des pièces rectangulaires mobiles qui se trouvent sur le bord extérieur arrière des ailes d'un avion et qui servent en se relevant, principalement d'aérofrein en vol ou au sol. Ils peuvent aussi servir de gouverne de gauchissement (pour effectuer un virage sans glisser) ou diminuer les effets des turbulences en vol.

.

.

.


	17. Les larmes des adieux

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _de m'avoir accompagnée durant cette aventure... Ainsi que tous les lecteurs, qu'ils aient laissé ou non des commentaires... et plus particulièrement... ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII**

* * *

.

.

.

« Je vous accompagne.

\- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, se défendit Maria Alvarez. Je vous remercie.

\- Alvarez, vous…

\- Sam… intervint Root.

\- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Shaw.

\- Je pense que Maria se débrouillera très bien toute seule.

\- Mais…

\- Sam…

\- Pff... Comme vous voulez, Alvarez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après ça.

\- Parce que vous trouvez vraiment que je me suis beaucoup plainte ? lança la jeune femme avec aigreur. »

Shaw se crispa, Root coupa la réplique désagréable que Shaw allait lâcher.

« Maria, filez ! Et toi, Sam, tais-toi ! »

Maria Alvarez se leva, elle adressa un regard provoquant à Shaw et s'éloigna. Root posa sa main sur le poing crispé de Shaw.

« Sameen, à quoi vous jouez toutes les deux ? »

Shaw haussa les épaules. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées qui se bousculaient en désordre dans sa tête. Au milieu de cette confusion, revenait sans cesse, le visage d'Alvarez, celui de Root, le désir confus qu'avait Shaw de casser l'antagonisme qui l'opposait à la jeune députée, sans arriver à décider si elle pouvait le faire sans blesser Root, ni comment il était possible d'arriver à un résultat concluant, sans risquer une fois encore de se heurter de front à Maria Alvarez. Elle finit par admettre que le mieux était peut-être d'en parler à Root.

« Root ? commença Shaw en baissant la tête. C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit dans l'avion après lui avoir donné ton Glock ? Ce que tu lui as dit à l'aéroport, après que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu… que tu… Enfin, Alvarez, que…

\- Sam… ? Que je l'aimais bien ? réalisa Root. C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, je l'aime bien. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est marrante en plus.

\- Marrante ?! répéta Shaw interloquée.

\- Mmm, confirma Root. J'aime son sens de la répartie.

\- Pff ! Évidemment, soupira Shaw dépitée.

\- De plus, elle t'a sauvé la vie. Et rien que pour ça... »

La physionomie de Shaw s'assombrit et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Root la relança sur leur discussion avant que Shaw ne glisse vers de noirs rivages.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Sam ? l'interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

\- Euh, elle va partir, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais où ?

\- Sam, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Euh, Est-ce que tu pourrais… euh… je voudrais que tu...

\- Sameen, je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu veux dire quelque chose à Maria, faire quelque chose : c'est sans moi. »

Root avait été ferme dans son refus. Shaw plongea la tête dans son assiette. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, elle avait compté sur Root pour l'aider. Root la connaissait, elle se mouvait avec aisance dans le labyrinthe des relations inter-sociales et Shaw lui faisait confiance. Et oui, elle pensait devoir une faveur à Maria Alvarez avant qu'elle ne disparaisse vers une nouvelle vie. Une fois encore, Shaw se trouva pathétique, vraiment complètement nulle.

« Sameen, pourquoi te crées-tu sans cesse autant de problèmes ? Tu sais, souvent il suffit d'être soi-même et c'est tout. De suivre ses… de suivre son instinct. C'est ton truc ça, suivre son instinct. Tu as peur de quoi ? De toi ou des autres ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, murmura Shaw.

\- D'accord Sameen. Alors, réponds-moi honnêtement. Avec moi… »

Shaw releva immédiatement la tête, appréhendant la suite. Root allait lui poser une colle, la mettre au pied du mur. Elle eut un mouvement. Root lui posa fermement la main sur le poignet.

« Ttt, Ttt...fit-elle en claquant la langue. Oh non, Sameen. Tu restes ici. Et tu me réponds. Donc avec moi... C'est de moi dont tu avais peur, ou de toi ? Qui fuyais-tu Sameen ?

\- Je ne veux…

\- Réponds, exigea Root d'un ton sans réplique.

\- … De moi... Je ne sais pas... Je... je n'ai jamais... Je n'étais pas sûre… De toi… finit par avouer Shaw les yeux fixés sur le contenu de son assiette.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… J'avais peur d'être nulle… Que tu me trouves nulle.

\- Non, mais je rêve ! s'exclama Root. Sameen Shaw qui se soucie de l'opinion qu'on porte sur elle !

\- Root ! l'avertit Shaw.

\- Sam, là, je ne comprends pas. Tu te fiches royalement de ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi. Finch doit être la seule personne qui puisse critiquer ton comportement ou tes idées sans que tu lui fasses re-rentrer ses paroles dans la gorge à grands coups de remarques acides ou de coups de poing. Ce qui ne t'empêche d'ailleurs pas, de ne pas l'écouter et de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Comment peux-tu me sortir une excuse comme celle-ci ? »

Shaw se sentait stupide et furieuse contre elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle s'être laissée entraîner dans une conversation de ce genre ? Root évidemment. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir maintenant ? D'ailleurs Root avait raison, elle se foutait du jugement des autres, mais ce qu'elle lui avait avoué était vrai aussi. Le regard des autres l'indifférait. Des autres. Pas de celui de Root. Shaw jouait avec sa fourchette et la nourriture dans son assiette. Le regard de Root pesait sur sa tête. Elle attendait une réponse et ne la lâcherait pas avant qu'elle ait répondu. Shaw pria pour que Maria Alvarez surgisse et mette fin à cette affreuse situation. Elle serra un peu plus les mâchoires. Le sujet passionnait Root, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas et si Maria Alvarez coupait la conversation, Root risquait de la reprendre plus tard. Ne pas répondre maintenant, c'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me trouves nulle, avoua Shaw.

\- Ça je l'avais compris, Sam, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de trouver ton argument invraisemblable.

\- Tu dis toujours que je suis bornée, cracha Shaw soudain furieuse. Là, c'est toi qui es complètement bornée ! »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Root. Sous la violence de la réplique, Root eut un mouvement de recul.

« … Sameen, je ne comprends pas.

\- Ouais, ça j'avais compris figure-toi. T'es une vraie abrutie.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne me fous pas de ton avis, Root… parce que… euh… ben… parce que… »

Shaw cherchait ses mots. Root ne moufta plus, Shaw était prête à se fendre d'une grande déclaration dont elle avait le secret et Root n'allait certainement rien faire qui risquait de la lui faire ravaler.

« Je t'aime bien, voilà, dit précipitamment Shaw. T'as compris maintenant ? Ou tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

\- Je veux bien un dessin et plein d'explications avec, mais remets ça à plus tard, Sameen. Je préférerais à ce moment-là être seule avec toi. »

Shaw se troubla. Root affichait un sourire insolent de satisfaction. Shaw rêva qu'elle n'avait rien dit d'aussi débile, qu'elle n'était pas attablée avec la seule personne capable de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Root n'avait pas lâché son poignet, la chaleur de sa main commença à irradier, remontant le long de son bras, se diffusant peu à peu dans tout son corps. Shaw sentit son désir monter.

Le sourire de Root se modifia, devint séducteur, provoquant. Elle avait senti le trouble de Shaw. Mais le lieu et le moment n'étaient pas propices. Elle retira sa main, tenta de rétablir une certaine distance entre elle et Shaw. La déclaration de Shaw, le trouble qu'elle avait soudainement manifesté, avait attisé son désir à elle aussi. Si elle se laissait entraîner, elle se sentait capable d'y succomber maintenant et peu lui importait qu'elle soit dans un restaurant, entourée de clients. Elle plaqua ses mains sur la table de chaque côté de son assiette pour être sûre qu'aucune ne se glisserait sous la table et de là sur le genou de Shaw, puis plus haut. Root se mordit la langue. De quoi parlaient-elles avant de s'embarquer vers les rives du désir ? Maria Alvarez. Root n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre le lien qui unissait Shaw à la jeune femme. Elle avait dû rater un épisode de leur histoire compliquée.

« Écoute, Sam, si Maria t'aime bien, ce que je crois, reste comme tu es. Ça a très bien marché avec moi quand tu as enfin cessé de conduire comme une imbécile. Ça marchera avec elle. Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te prendra jamais pour une nulle, elle t'admire bien trop pour ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es vraiment aveugle si tu ne t'en es pas aperçue. Elle cherche ton approbation, ton estime. Elle aimerait t'en mettre plein la vue, t'impressionner.

\- Tu…

\- Non, Sam, je vous ai observées ensemble. Elle ne veut pas te séduire, c'est autre chose. Ça va peut-être te paraître idiot, mais quand on vous regarde vous chamailler comme des ados...

\- N'impor…

\- Comme des ados, je t'assure. On dirait... Je ne sais pas moi, deux sœurs en compétition, c'est à celle qui impressionnera le plus l'autre.

\- Je ne cherche pas à l'impressionner.

\- Mais tu l'impressionnes que tu le veuilles ou pas. Et de toute façon, tu ne peux nier que tu l'aimes bien.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Si ?

\- Non, répondit honnêtement Shaw avouant du même coup ce qu'elle avait nié avec tant d'énergie auparavant .

\- Voilà, arrête de te poser des questions. Tu l'aimes bien, elle t'aime bien, tu ne sais pas pourquoi, on s'en fout. D'accord ?

\- Euh… Ouais, tu as peut-être raison.

\- Maria ne te demande pas de lui faire de grandes déclarations, elle ne te draguera plus jamais, alors sois cool, Sam. Tout ira bien. Tiens la voilà. »

Shaw regarda arriver la jeune députée le regard par en-dessous, Root vit la jeune femme se troubler, puis lancer un regard de mise en garde, de défi, à Shaw. Root leva les yeux au ciel, elles étaient incorrigibles.

« Maria, ça va ? demanda Root

\- Oui oui, je suis désolée j'ai été un peu lente.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à accepter que je vienne avec vous. »

Après cette réplique pleine d'attention, Shaw reprit son dîner, là où elle l'avait abandonné. Root les avait emmenées dans un Bonefish Grill. Maria Alvarez n'avait qu'une main pour manger et un menu à base de poisson lui offrait la possibilité de manger sans aide. Elle avait pensé à un restaurant asiatique, manger avec des baguettes était aussi une solution, mais quand elle leur en avait fait la proposition dans la voiture, ni Maria Alvarez, ni Shaw n'avaient eu l'air très enthousiaste. Shaw aimait les grillades, Root préférait le poisson qui était aussi une bonne option pour la jeune députée. Les Bonefish Grill affichaient les deux à leur menu. De nombreux hôtels aussi. Mais elle voulait éviter les hôtels ce soir. Trop de surveillance vidéo. La Machine lui confirma que son choix était judicieux et que le réseau de vidéo surveillance était peu dense près du restaurant, concentré sur les entrées des super-marchés environnants. Root pouvait aussi pirater le système du restaurant si son ordinateur avait encore de la batterie. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées tranquillement attablées toutes les trois au Bonefish Grill situé à Secaucus.

Root s'était changée dans le 4x4 et avait rendu ses bottines à Shaw. Elle avait ri quand elle l'avait vue se laver les pieds avec du désinfectant qu'elle avait pris dans sa mallette médicale. Shaw avait râlé en disant que ça n'avait rien de drôle, qu'elle avait les pieds sales et qu'elle se les était écorchés en traversant les sous-bois à Alexandria. Root avait enfilé sa tenue de Cocktail et ses Louboutin assorties. Elle détonnait un peu entre Shaw et Maria Alvarez.

En descendant de voiture après avoir piraté le système vidéo du restaurant, Root s'aperçut que la jeune députée, à part la paire de bottines qu'elle lui avait cédée, était entièrement vêtue par les soins de Shaw. Jeans, débardeur, sweat-shirt à capuche. Shaw portait quant à elle, un tee-shirt noir et le pantalon noir qu'elle avait enfilé vendredi soir avant de partir pour Chihuahua. Ravie, Root avait passé ses bras sous les leur. Une de chaque côté. Maria Alvarez à gauche, Shaw à droite. Celle-ci avait bien essayé de se dégager, mais Root l'avait fermement maintenue et elle était entrée dans la salle de restaurant, grande jeune femme élégante, flanquée de ses deux explosives petites brunes tout de noir vêtues. Elle, rayonnante, Maria Alvarez un peu dépassée par la situation, Shaw renfrognée parce qu'elle se sentait ridicule et que l'air réjoui de Root l'agaçait. Et elle lui en voulait de l'utiliser comme faire-valoir. En binôme avec Alvarez en plus. Ce ne fut que quand le serveur lui présenta la carte et qu'elle découvrit les plats de grillades proposées au menu que son humeur s'améliora.

.

La fin du dîner, après le retour de la jeune députée fut silencieuse. Shaw concentrée sur son dessert, releva un instant la tête, s'étonnant que Root, habituellement si bavarde restât si coite. Root mangeait distraitement et Shaw comprit que La Machine lui parlait. Elle regarda Maria Alvarez. Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées, les traits tirés, sans savoir que son avenir se murmurait en face d'elle à l'oreille de Root. Shaw aurait aimé la rassurer, mais ne sachant comment faire, elle reporta son attention sur son dessert. Leur serveur attitré vint débarrasser et leur proposa des cafés. Elles acceptèrent. Shaw grogna son mécontentement, fixant des yeux accusateurs sur la jeune députée qui rougit, bafouilla une excuse et demanda s'ils ne servaient pas des tisanes. Le serveur corrobora et lui proposa plusieurs saveurs.

« Vous n'avez pas de la fleur d'oranger ? intervint Shaw.

\- Si.

\- Apportez-lui ça.

\- Bien, deux cafés donc, et une fleur d'oranger ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça, confirma Shaw grossièrement. »

Root secoua la tête amusée. Sacrée Shaw. Même si Shaw s'en défendait, ce pourquoi elle venait de se montrer grossière, Root aimait ce côté protecteur chez elle. Elle l'avait très bien détecté en ce qui la concernait et ce depuis longtemps, mais la voir déployer le même genre d'attention envers une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine trente-six heures, l'émouvait, lui prouvait que Shaw était bien plus sensible qu'elle ne l'avouait. Plus sensible que Root ne l'avait imaginée. En être témoin lui procurait un immense bonheur. Elle repensa à cette histoire d'enfant et se mit à sourire béatement, les yeux dans le vide. Le serveur revint avec leur commande. Shaw et Maria Alvarez se détendirent en buvant leur tasse et un silence paisible recouvrit les trois jeunes femmes de sa bienveillance.

La Machine cassa le fil des pensées de Root.

« Root, il est temps.

\- Maria ? l'appela doucement Root.

\- Oui ? »

Shaw leva la tête, attentive, le destin de Maria Alvarez allait se jouer maintenant. Le sien et celui de son mioche.

« Vous savez que votre carrière politique est finie au Mexique ? »

L'ex-députée hocha doucement la tête.

« Vous vous êtes faite beaucoup d'ennemis, particulièrement ce week-end. Vous avez de la famille au Mexique ?

\- Mes parents, mes frères et sœurs.

\- Vous ne pourrez plus les voir, Maria. Pour votre sécurité vous allez être déclarée morte. Votre corps va être retrouvé dans l'Hudson demain matin. »

Maria Alvarez la regarda, une lueur d'affolement passa dans son regard.

« Une Jane Doe, brûlée à 95 %, la rassura Root. Remerciez le ciel de n'avoir jamais été chez le dentiste ou il y a si longtemps que tous vos dossiers ont été détruits. Vous allez partir, Maria, disparaître pour renaître ailleurs. Une nouvelle identité va vous êtes attribuée.

\- Mais pour aller où ? »

La jeune femme se souciait peu de ne plus voir sa famille. Depuis longtemps, elle s'en était éloignée. Le lien avait été brisé quand elle était réapparue après son enlèvement. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa douleur et s'était séparée irrémédiablement de ses proches. Plus tard, elle avait consommé son rejet en s'affichant quelques temps avec une copine de fac rebelle et provocante. Elle l'avait ramenée chez ses parents et s'était arrangé pour que personne n'ignore qu'une relation plus qu'amicale les liait. Ses parents étaient conservateurs, ils n'avaient pas apprécié. Les voisins avaient jasé. Elles s'embrassaient dans la rue, laissaient les fenêtres ouvertes la nuit, faisant profiter tout le voisinage de leur ébats bruyants. Des discussions houleuses l'avaient confrontée aussi bien à ses parents qu'à ses frères et sœurs présents. Elle s'était conduite de façon détestable, arrogante, scandaleuse. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais cherché à renouer des liens cordiaux. Ils ne l'avaient pas pardonnée et elle n'avait rien tenté pour l'être un jour. Elle était la honte de la famille, même après son élection à la chambre des députés. Les voisins avaient oublié, pas sa famille.

\- En Amérique du Sud, répondit Root. Loin des villes et des caméras dans un premier temps. Vous êtes juriste, spécialiste en droit international, ancienne avocate, vous vous êtes battue contre les exactions des Cartels, celles commises par le gouvernement américain au Mexique. Vous auriez fait une recrue parfaite pour le tribunal international de la Haye ou le haut commissariat aux réfugiés, mais ces postes sont trop exposés pour l'instant. Et puis, il y a votre enfant. Vous devez être entourée. Des gens ont besoin de vous, de votre expertise en droit, de votre intelligence, de l'énergie que vous savez mettre au service de vos combats pour le droit, pour la justice, pour la défense des personnes civiles. Des gens, qui sauront aussi vous protéger et prendre soin de vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Non, l'agressa Shaw. Dans dix minutes une voiture va débarquer pour venir vous chercher. Un mec va vous remettre une enveloppe avec vos nouveaux papiers d'identité, le numéro d'un compte bancaire bien rempli et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Root me demandera peut-être de vous descendre ou bien on vous laissera là et cinq minutes plus tard un gars à la solde des Cartels ou censé l'être, vous collera une balle dans la tête.

\- Vous êtes décidément la personne la plus charmante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. »

Shaw se fendit d'une grimace narquoise. Maria Alvarez l'ignora superbement et se retourna vers Root.

« En deux jours, je n'ai jamais eu à regretter de vous avoir fait confiance… à l'une... comme à l'autre. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous m'offrez un avenir. Je ne sais pas comment je peux vous remercier.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, Maria. Votre nouvelle vie ne dépend ni de moi ni de Shaw. Mais je crois que si vous voulez nous remercier, et bien, soyez heureuse. Et une fois encore, réussissez votre vie. Vous avez réussi la première, faites de même pour la deuxième. Qu'en penses-tu, Sam ?

\- Hein, quoi ? bafouilla Shaw surprise par la question.

\- Ça te ne conviendrait pas comme remerciements qu'elle soit heureuse ? insista Root.

\- C'est complètement con, maugréa Shaw.

\- Sameen !

\- Qu'elle prenne soin de son mioche et qu'elle arrête de se bousiller la santé, ça sera déjà ça. »

Root et Maria Alvarez se regardèrent complices, amusées et l'ex-jeune députée se sentit heureuse. Dix minutes plus tard, elle retint à grand peine ses larmes et ne les laissa couler sans retenue qu'une fois qu'elle fut assise à l'arrière d'une voiture aux vitres teintées qui l'emmenait vers sa nouvelle vie.

La Machine avait prévenu Root de l'arrivée de la voiture. Root s'était levée.

« Il est temps. »

Shaw n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Quand Maria Alvarez l'avait timidement saluée, elle n'avait pas levé les yeux sur elle, n'avait pas prononcé un mot, juste grogné un borborygme peu amical entre ses dents. Root avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Sameen n'est pas très démonstrative. Mais elle vous aime bien, Maria, tenta de la consoler Root.

\- Je ne crois pas non, murmura sombrement la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez tort de penser ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle vous a dit contraire ?

\- À sa façon, oui. »

Maria Alvarez resta persuadée que c'était un pieux mensonge.

« Root ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout et… euh… je … »

La jeune femme rougit furieusement, mal à l'aise.

« Laissez tomber, Maria. De toute façon, c'était de ma faute, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Shaw non plus. Et je suis très vraiment très heureuse de vous avoir rencontrée, vous avez sauvé Shaw et grâce à vous j'ai découvert certains aspects chez elle que je ne connaissais pas, dont je ne la croyais pas capable, que j'ai adoré. Je reste à jamais votre obligée. »

Maria Alvarez ne sut que répondre à tant de gentillesse qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter. Elle se laissa guider par Root, profitant de sa présence bienveillante.

Elles sortirent du restaurant, une voiture garée un peu plus haut dans la rue leur fit un appel de phares, un homme descendit du véhicule et ouvrit la portière arrière. Arrivée à côté de la voiture, Maria Alvarez fit face à Root. Elle se regardèrent, Root lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la lui serra en signe d'affection, de remerciement, d'encouragement. Quand elle retira sa main, la jeune femme se détourna pour monter dans la voiture.

« Alvarez ! »

Un bruit de pas de course. Maria Alvarez se retourna.

Shaw.

Leur regard se croisèrent, Shaw détourna le sien presque aussitôt. Maria eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Une main dans la sienne, rapidement retirée. Un objet déposé entre ses doigts. Shaw qui tournait immédiatement après les talons et repartait aussi vite ou presque, qu'elle était venue.

Maria Alvarez la regarda s'éloigner, décontenancée. Elle leva sa main, l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant l'objet qui s'y trouvait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle troublée.

\- Son couteau. Celui dont elle ne sépare jamais. »

Des larmes jaillirent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Root un peu dépassée par sa réaction, la serra contre elle, se recula confuse, s'excusa. Root lui essuya gentiment les joues.

« Prenez soin de vous, Maria… et de votre… mioche, s'esclaffa Root en lui décrochant un clin d'œil de connivence. »

Ces adieux étaient trop dramatiques, Root voulait ramener le sourire sur les lèvres de Maria Alvarez, elle y réussit, les traits de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle reconnaissante. »

Et serrant le couteau dans sa main comme un porte-bonheur, elle monta dans la voiture et se laissa aller, heureuse, triste, contre le siège. La voiture démarra. Elle laissa ses larmes couler.

Root secoua la tête. Jusqu'au bout cette rencontre lui aura réservé son lot de rebondissements en tout genre.

.

Shaw l'attendait devant le restaurant, appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés, l'air impénétrable. Root passa devant elle d'un pas tranquille.

« On rentre à la maison ? »

Shaw lui emboîta le pas en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Root reprit le volant, conduisit la 4x4 dans jusqu'à New Durham, le gara sur un emplacement réservé à cet effet dans la 32ème. Elles récupérèrent leurs valises et le sac d'armes, vérifièrent avec attention qu'elles ne laissaient rien derrière elles et repartirent à pied prendre un taxi sur 31ème.

Root ne chercha pas à engager la conversation, ni à toucher Shaw ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Elle s'appliqua même à garder une distance qu'elle évaluait comme supérieure à celle qui délimitait l'espace personnel ressenti par Shaw. Elle n'était pas sûre que Shaw mesurât très bien son geste, ni qu'elle soit très à l'aise avec ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Elle semblait s'être retirée derrière un mur de silence qui, soupçonnait Root, l'empêchait de penser, la protégeait contre des émotions qu'elle se sentait incapable d'analyser, d'assumer.

.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Root ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Shaw portait le sac d'armes, elle se dirigea directement vers le dressing, rangea les boîtes de munitions qui restaient, les chargeurs. Elle hésita à nettoyer les armes dont elles s'étaient servies durant le week-end, décida de remettre ça au lendemain et trouva une place pour chaque fusil, chaque pistolet dans les râteliers, plia le sac et le rangea avec les autres en bas du placard. Elle sortit un short, se déchaussa, retira son pantalon, enfila le short, attrapa une paire de chaussettes propres et ses tennis. Elle passa dans la salle de bain mettre le pantalon et les chaussettes dans le bac à linge sale. Root était dans la cuisine, elle avait mis de l'eau à chauffer, se doutant que la soirée n'était pas finie. Elle entendit Shaw entrer dans le salon et se retourna. Shaw regardait sa bibliothèque, comme si elle avait décidé d'en faire l'inventaire en se mordant les lèvres.

« Je t'attends, Sam. Ne pars pas trop longtemps. »

Shaw tourna son regard vers elle prudemment, l'expression de Root était neutre, elle respira plus librement, hocha la tête en signe d'accord et partit, soulagée par l'attitude adoptée par Root. Shaw était libre avec elle, elle se sentait libre. Elle avait redouté qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui pose des questions, qu'elle commence à faire de l'esprit à ses dépends, qu'elle la colle. Shaw avait besoin d'être seule, de se retirer loin au fond d'elle-même dans un endroit exempt de tout sentiment, de toute émotion. De ne plus penser à rien.

.

Elle revint deux plus tard, haletante, trempée des pieds à la tête. Elle avait couru après ses limites, au-delà, adoptant un rythme bien trop rapide, épuisant. Elle entra avec précaution dans l'appartement, passa directement à la salle de bain prendre une douche froide. Sa tenue de sport rejoignit le bac à linge sale. Elle ressortit nue de la salle de bain, encore dégoulinante d'eau, elle avait laissé ses affaires de nuit dans la chambre de Root. Elle avait repéré que celle-ci était dans le salon, la lumière était allumée et elle l'avait entendue bouger sur le canapé. Peut-être Root l'avait-elle fait exprès, pour que Shaw sache où elle se trouvait, elle était assez fine pour ça. Shaw s'habilla, puis resta debout, ne sachant quoi faire ensuite. Elle avait soif. Elle sortit de la chambre, traversa le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, ouvrit un placard, sortit un verre et le remplit au robinet. Elle en but trois à la suite, posa le verre et se mit à fixer le robinet.

Root suivait les mouvements de Shaw à l'oreille. Ne l'entendant plus bouger, elle leva prudemment les yeux et la vit le dos tourné, immobile devant l'évier de la cuisine. Elle se retourna brusquement et Root baissa vite le regard, se plongeant dans le magazine qu'elle lisait auparavant. Shaw vint s'asseoir en face d'elle sur un fauteuil. Elle marmonna des paroles inintelligibles, se leva, posa une pomme sur la table basse et partit d'abord dans la salle de bain, puis dans la chambre, le dressing. Root l'entendait jurer à voix basse, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Elle regarda la pomme perplexe. Shaw se retrouva brusquement devant elle.

« Root, tu n'as pas vu mon couteau ? Je ne le trouve pas. »

« Merde, ne put s'empêcher de jurer silencieusement Root. »

Elle leva le regard vers Shaw. Celle-ci était visiblement très contrariée.

« Alors ? s'impatienta Shaw.

\- Quel couteau ? demanda Root prudemment.

\- Quel couteau ? la singea Shaw énervée. Le mien. Le cran d'arrêt. Celui que je porte toujours sur moi.

\- Sam… tu l'as donné à Maria.

\- Quoi ? Mais n'importe… »

Shaw se tut, son regard se troubla.

« Je… je croyais que… Root, je… Ce n'était pas une…

\- Non, Sam, tu lui as réellement donné. C'était... Et ça lui a fait très plaisir.

\- Je suis tarée, murmura Shaw découragée. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- Ça mettra du temps, mais tu y arriveras, lui assura Root avec ferveur. Et on a la vie devant nous, Sameen.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Absolument. »

Du moins Root l'espérait. Shaw se dandinait devant elle en se tordant les mains, les sourcils froncés visiblement en train de se repasser les événements de la soirée dans la tête. Root avait envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras, d'aller beaucoup plus loin que ça. Si seulement Shaw pouvait arrêter de se prendre la tête et se rappeler que Root lui avait dit qu'elle adorait faire l'amour avec elle, se rappeler de son désir étouffé au restaurant. Root la voulait contre elle, en elle, sentir leur esprit se rejoindre, leur corps se fondre l'un dans l'autre, lire dans son regard ce qu'elle ne savait exprimer à voix haute, se perdre en elle, succomber à sa passion.

« Euh... Root... ça va ? »

Shaw, le regard sérieux, la détaillait, cherchant ce qui pouvait provoquer chez Root son air perdu, intense, désespéré. Air, qu'elle jugea très bizarre quand elle le surprit affiché sur les traits de son visage. Root bafouilla un vague acquiescement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shaw. Son regard se mit à briller, des larmes à monter. Shaw s'avança rapidement et s'accroupit devant elle, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux et lui arrangea une mèche, la lui passant derrière l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Shaw inquiète.

\- Comment peux-tu faire des trucs comme ça, Sameen ? lui murmura Root profondément émue par son geste.

\- Euh… comme quoi ?

\- Ça, là... Ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Ben… euh, je n'ai rien fait. »

Shaw ne comprenait rien à ce que Root lui racontait. Celle-ci avait maintenant l'air bouleversé et Shaw ne voyait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

« Je t'aime, Sameen, ne me quitte jamais plus. »

Avant que Shaw ne puisse répondre quelque chose, Root lui attrapa le visage entre les mains, la regarda intensément et l'embrassa.

Shaw se laissa faire sans trop participer, dépassée par les réactions de Root. Pas très sûre non plus de ce dont elle parlait, de ce qu'elle lui demandait, de ce qui avait l'air de tant l'avoir émue. Root se recula, assez pour pouvoir la regarder.

« Arrête de réfléchir, embrasse-moi. »

Cette fois ce fut Shaw qui alla à la rencontre de Root. Elle remonta vers elle et tout en l'embrassant s'installa à cheval sur ses genoux. Root gémit. Shaw se perdit dans son baiser. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé embrasser, le contact lui semblait trop intime, inutile, chargé d'une tendresse qu'elle refusait ou bien s'apparentait à une espèce d'épreuve de force entre deux langues qui lui faisait penser à deux limaces libidineuses et baveuses. Elle trouvait ça dégoûtant. Sans compter l'haleine infecte qui se dégageait parfois de certaines bouches. Elle évitait ce genre de contact. Quand elle s'était trouvée un mec à baiser, elle préférait aller directement à l'essentiel.

Avec Root, c'était différent… Le contact aussi était intime, très intime. Root y mettait souvent beaucoup de tendresse et Shaw de la retenue avant de succomber et d'approfondir leurs baisers, de les rendre hautement sensuels, excitants. Mais du baiser du bout des lèvres à celui le plus profond qu'elles pouvaient partager, ils participaient à l'expression de leur désir, de leur fusion. Shaw avait apprit en embrassant Root, qu'un baiser pouvait participer pleinement au plaisir et que quelque part, il était comme un pont jeté par-dessus le gouffre d'incompréhension qui séparait naturellement le corps et l'esprit de deux personnes différentes. Quand son désir montait la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était ses lèvres en contact avec celles de Root, la première chose qu'elle désirait c'était de se perdre sous ses lèvres, contre sa bouche, sentir sa langue sur ses lèvres, entrer en contact avec la sienne.

Shaw gémit, tout son corps s'enflamma. Elle retint son envie de plonger, savoura les mains légères de Root lui caressant le dos, le goût de sa bouche, son odeur. Root enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de ses épaules, Shaw cria, la tête rejetée en arrière. Root en profita pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Shaw se sentit perdre pied.

« Root, je… je … »

Root lui enfonça gentiment les doigts d'une main dans la nuque et la tira vers elle. Son autre main la maintenait fermement au bas du dos contre elle. Shaw crispa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle coula sous le nouveau baiser. Root bougea sans relâcher son étreinte, Shaw glissa ses pieds par terre. Elles se relevèrent. Root rompit le baiser, lui prit la main, releva le souffle précipité de Shaw, son air perdu, le désir nu exprimé sans retenue sur son visage, et la tira à sa suite dans sa chambre. Arrivée au pied du lit, elle se retourna vers elle, reprit ses lèvres, lui retira son tee-shirt de nuit, baissa son short. Shaw d'abord absorbée par les initiatives de Root à son égard, sembla soudain se réveiller. Root s'était changée, elle ne portait plus sa robe de cocktail, mais des tas de nouveaux vêtements compliqués à retirer. Elle débarrassa d'abord, avec empressement, Root de son gilet, puis s'énerva sur les boutons de son chemisier. Root la sentit empoigner son col à pleine main.

« Sameen, ne me le déchire pas, s'il te plaît. »

Shaw grogna, Root lui écarta les mains et sans cesser de l'embrasser, déboutonna elle-même sa propre chemise. Elle eut à peine fini que Shaw lui ôta des épaules, dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Pantalon et culotte suivirent par terre. Shaw serra Root contre elle, une cuisse se glissa entre ses jambes et elle bascula brusquement en criant. Root la maintint et la poussa doucement sur le lit. Cette fois-ci, elle ne demanderait pas grâce, elle suivrait Shaw jusqu'au bout, quitte à en mourir.

Root ne mourut pas, mais finie trempée, sans air, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente, complètement épuisée, effondrée sur Shaw. Son nez frémissait envahi par l'odeur sucrée, mêlée de leur deux corps. La poitrine de Shaw se levait dans de grands mouvements amples et profonds, soulevant son corps. Elle tourna la tête et déposa ses lèvres juste là où la jugulaire de Shaw battait avec force et rapidité.

« Je suis morte, murmura Root.

\- Tu abandonnes ?

\- Parce que tu es prête à continuer ?

\- Non. »

Shaw resserra ses bras autour de Root et s'abîma dans le silence. Elle ferma les yeux et focalisa ses pensées sur toutes les sensations qui s'offraient à elle. Le corps de Root sur le sien, son poids, la douceur de sa peau, l'humidité qui s'en dégageait de la racine de ses cheveux à la plante de ses pieds, son odeur. Ses mains enveloppant ses épaules, son souffle caressant dans le creux de son cou. Elle se mit à douter de la réalité de l'instant, à peu près certaine d'être plongée dans une simulation, ou dans une simulation au sein d'une autre simulation, elle ne savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'est que son âme menaçait d'exploser. Root la sentit peu à peu se tendre sous elle.

« Sameen ?

\- Root, je… tu crois… ?

\- Tu as peur d'être plongée dans une simulation ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw était toujours impressionnée par la capacité qu'avait Root de lire dans ses pensées, de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, même quand elle était incapable de trouver ses mots.

\- C'en est peut-être une, Sam. Mais c'est si c'en est une... C'est vraiment une putain de simulation ! J'en veux encore des comme ça tous les jours... toutes les nuits. »

Root se redressa pour regarder Shaw.

« Pas toi ?

\- Euh... si.

\- Bon, puisqu'on est d'accord, on pourrait peut-être en profiter encore un peu, non ? lui proposa Root prête à repousser ses limites encore une fois. »

Shaw pesait le pour et le contre, tardant à répondre à l'invitation de Root. Une main lui rappela que son désir couvait toujours, tapi sous la cendre, attendant d'être attisé pour renaître. Root lui effleura un point particulièrement sensible, elle s'embrasa instantanément.

.

À l'aube, la Machine les trouva étroitement enlacées l'une à l'autre. Elle réveilla Root en douceur et celle-ci, lovée confortablement dans les bras de Shaw, savoura l'instant. Depuis une semaine Shaw n'était pas toujours restée près d'elle la nuit, même si elle partageait le même lit. Root n'allait pas perdre l'occasion de profiter pleinement de Shaw endormie contre elle. La Machine lui rappela son rendez-vous avec Harold. Root soupira, le reste de la matinée se profilait moins agréable que le moment présent. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Shaw. Difficilement, parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie et qu'elle serait restée des heures encore dans cette position. Et parce que Shaw montra dans son sommeil beaucoup de réticences à la laisser s'échapper. Elle grogna, gémit, resserra ses bras, bascula Root et s'installa à moitié sur elle. Root finit par se résoudre à la réveiller. À peine émergée de son sommeil, Shaw commença à la caresser et à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Sameen, s'il te plaît, je dois aller voir Harold, c'est important, ne commence pas, je… je ne pourrais pas te résister et ce rendez-vous est vraiment important.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Okay, excuse-moi, je te laisse. »

Shaw libéra Root.

« Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, je ne reviendrai pas tard.

\- Mmm. »

Root attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne y cherchant du réconfort, aspirant à ce que Shaw lui transmette la force dont elle savait faire preuve dans les épreuves. Elle vit Shaw la regarder avec curiosité. Elle abandonna sa main et se détourna. Shaw l'observa se lever, ramasser ses affaires, se déshabiller, détailler ses vêtements, puis les mettre sous son bras et sortir de la chambre sans s'être habillée. Quelque chose la tourmentait. Shaw se leva, enfila le short et le tee-shirt qui traînaient par terre et se rendit dans le salon. Root était encore dans le dressing. Elle alla à la cuisine et se jucha sur un tabouret, dos au salon. Root arriva peu de temps après, passa à côté de Shaw, ignora sa présence, mit de l'eau à bouillir, sortit une théière et une boîte de thé. Elle resta à attendre que l'eau chauffe, face au plan de travail. Shaw ne voyait que son dos, ses épaules contactées.

« Root ? »

Pas de réponse. L'eau commença à frémir et Root arrêta la bouilloire. Elle leva le couvercle de la théière posée à côté et commença à verser délicatement l'eau sur les feuilles de thé qu'elle y avait jetées. Elle arrêta son mouvement quand deux bras virent doucement s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Le corps de Shaw se posa légèrement contre son dos, sa joue vint s'appuyer contre son omoplate. Elle n'osa plus bouger.

« Root ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je... rien.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une débile. Je ne suis peut-être pas très douée pour m'occuper des gens, mais je sais que... Dis-moi.

\- C'est... ce n'est rien, Sam.

\- Arrête ! À chaque fois que ça ne va pas, tu dis ça. C'est chiant ! C'est Harold ? La Machine ? Ne fais pas l'imbécile, continua Shaw d'une voix plus douce. Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Shaw se détacha de Root, lui prit le bras et la retourna face à elle.

« Arrête tes conneries maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Root avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'inquiétait pour La Machine. Pour leur avenir. Durant ses derniers jours Shaw l'avait distraite de ses préoccupations, de ses angoisses. Mais tout lui revenait ce matin avec la force d'un ouragan. Qu'allait-elle raconter à Harold ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer comme ça, à survivre, à fuir Samaritain, que le temps était venu de riposter, de se battre à armes égales contre lui. C'était ça ou courir à une mort certaine, ils y passeraient tous. Sans exception.

La Machine lui avait annoncé que Harold allait « l'éteindre ».

Root leva les yeux sur Shaw et elle craqua. Shaw, horrifiée, vit Root se décomposer et se retrouva la seconde suivante serrée désespérément contre elle, le cou inondé de ses larmes. Les bras ballants, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, d'esquisser le moindre geste, Shaw tentait de reconstituer et de consolider ses défenses, d'éviter de se laisser atteindre par la vague d'émotions émanant de Root effondrée sur elle.

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne attitude à adopter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Se détendre peut-être. Root souffrait. Okay. La souffrance, c'était son domaine. S'il y a souffrance, il y a remède. Euh... sauf que... ce n'était pas d'une blessure par balle, d'une plaie, d'un membre cassé dont Root souffrait. Ça, elle savait faire. Diagnostic, protection, soins, soulagement de la douleur, désinfectant, gazes, fil, aiguilles, pansements, bandages, réduction, injections diverses. Facile. Le reste...

Elle s'en était toujours foutue. Merde. Avec Root, c'était la deuxième fois, qu'elle se retrouvait face à son incompétence à gérer les relations humaines avec ses patients. Root ne souffrait pas de traumatismes... mais c'était peut-être pareil quand même, elle était blessée. Ouais, on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Penser la situation comme un cas clinique qui posait un problème au médecin qu'elle était, lui permettrait de peut-être trouver comment la « soigner ». Si elle pensait à Root autrement que comme à une patiente, à un cas compliqué, elle allait s'embarquer elle ne savait pas trop où et resterait aussi immobile que la femme de Loth, jusqu'à ce que Root se reprenne, la lâche et retourne à son air désinvolte, désolée d'avoir pu l'embarrasser. Pire, elle serait même capable de s'excuser pour ça. Et Shaw se serait conduite comme une sale égocentrique qu'elle était, s'inquiétant pour son petit équilibre intérieur, tout en se foutant royalement de celui des autres.

Non, non, non. Diagnostic ? Vas-y, Sameen, t'es pas si con, si abrutie. De quoi souffrait Root ? Angoisse. Désespoir. Solitude. Ça devait être à peu près ça. De quoi avait-elle besoin ? Shaw ne savait pas. Merde. T'es trop nulle, Shaw. Bon changement de …. Shaw réfléchit un moment. L'angoisse, le désespoir, la solitude, la souffrance ? Tu connais... maintenant. Grâce à cette saloperie d'IA maléfique, ce connard de Samaritain, qui avait fait d'elle une loque minable, qui hurlait la nuit et était prête le jour à s'exploser lâchement la cervelle au lieu de se battre dès qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien dans sa vie. Bon, okay. Et dans ses moments là, de quoi avait-elle besoin ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais t'es débile, Sameen ! Attaque le problème sous un autre angle. Root t'est venue en aide ? Oui. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que tu te sentes mieux, pour te sortir des abîmes pourris où te jetaient tes délires et tes terreurs ?

Ben, rien. Comment ça rien ? Sameen ! Non, rien. Elle était là. Juste là. Avec elle. Ah, si elle avait dû la frapper une ou deux fois. Oui, mais ça ne comptait pas, les circonstances avaient été particulières.

Shaw repensa aux nuits où elle venait chercher refuge contre Root. Aux fois où, juste sentir ses bras refermés gentiment sur elle, la savoir à côté d'elle, lui avait apporté un sentiment de paix. C'était ça. Root ne faisait rien. Elle était là. Et ça suffisait à chasser les noires pensées qui s'acharnaient à faire souffrir Shaw. Si ça marchait avec elle, ça pourrait peut-être marcher avec Root. Sentir qu'il y avait quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Quelqu'un qui... euh, qui tenait à elle, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Root pouvait-elle compter sur elle ? Oui.

Shaw referma alors doucement ses bras autour de Root. Une de ses mains monta sur sa nuque et s'y posa légèrement. Shaw resserra un peu son étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Root continua de pleurer en silence.

« Root, donne-lui un nom, lui murmura doucement Shaw à l'oreille. Donne-lui une voix, programme-la pour tout défoncer, dis-lui qu'elle peut compter sur moi, que je descendrai qui elle voudra, que je serai toujours là... avec elle, avec toi. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés tous seuls, sans qu'elle ne les ait prémédités. Elle se rappela le voyage aller à Chihuahua, comment Root avait réagi à ses questions à propos de La Machine, son coup de gueule à elle quand elle avait compris jeudi, que La Machine n'était même pas capable de se défendre. Root cessa de pleurer. Elle se redressa, Shaw la libéra immédiatement et fit un pas en arrière. Root s'essuya les joues et ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux qui lui faisaient face. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté l'air pensif. Une grande douceur se peignit sur ses traits. En face d'elle, Shaw commença à se sentir oppressée. Root s'en rendit compte, elle lui sourit amicalement et lui tourna le dos pour finir de verser son eau dans la théière.

Shaw laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et retourna s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Root prit place en face d'elle.

« Tu veux du thé ? Ou tu veux que je te prépare un café ? »

Shaw secoua la tête. Root se servit une tasse de thé et but en silence.

« Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, je petit-déjeunerai après avoir vu Harold. Si tu m'attends, je mangerai avec toi.

\- Mmm. »

Root but deux tasses de thé. Aucun bruit ne troubla le silence. Root aimait ce silence. Ce silence habité par Shaw. Que Shaw lui laissait habiter avec elle. Qu'elles partageaient. Root sourit en coin. Un nouvel S.A.S. Juste pour elle et Shaw... Enfin disons pour elle. Trois moments où avec Shaw, elle se sentait bien ou même très bien. Très très bien.

Sexe. Action. Silence.

Ou peut-être... Silence, action, sexe ? L'ordre n'avait pas d'importance en fait, c'était juste pour l'acronyme qui l'amusait.

Shaw pouvait-elle y trouver aussi la même chose qu'elle ? Root lui jeta un regard en coin. Shaw était assise, les coudes sur le comptoir, la joue posée sur ses mains croisées, détendue, l'air paisible. Oui, elle trouvait la même quiétude qu'elle dans leur silence. Et...elle aimait faire équipe avec elle dans l'action, Root le savait et Shaw le lui avait dit. Quand au sexe... pas besoin de se poser la question, Root connaissait la réponse. Et ce depuis la première fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées nues l'une contre l'autre.

Elle appuya sur une touche de son téléphone posé sur le comptoir. 7h12. Elle devait partir.

« Je dois y aller, Sam. Euh...

\- Ça ira t'inquiète. Je t'attends. Téléphone-moi avant de revenir, je te préparerai un petit dej.

\- Sam ?

\- Mmm ? »

Root tergiversait, elle voulait la remercier, mais ne savait pas comment. Shaw sans lever les yeux sur elle, ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver.

« Dégage, Root. »

Root s'esclaffa joyeusement, partit chercher un blouson et quitta l'appartement sur un :

« À tout de suite, mon cœur ! »

.

* * *

.

Quand elle arriva à la station, celle-ci était vide. Root, s'avança dans le wagon et s'abîma dans la contemplation des Playstations clignotant doucement. Son cœur s'alourdit. Pouvait-elle s'affranchir de l'autorité de Harold ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- Je sais. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

\- Harold est mon père.

\- Et... ?

\- Sameen m'a dit quelque chose l'autre jour, mais je ne suis pas encore assez mûre pour suivre son conseil, même si je crois qu'elle a raison.

\- Sameen ? s'étonna Root.

\- Oui, Sameen, confirma La Machine. Elle peut parfois se montrer très sage en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Très mature. »

Root resta sans voix. La Machine louait Shaw pour sa compréhension des relations humaines ? Incroyable. Shaw était comme le sac de Mary Poppins, à chaque fois qu'on regardait dedans, un nouveau trésor s'y découvrait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui raconter ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Quelque chose à propos du respect qu'on devait à ses parents.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'il fallait parfois passer outre.

\- Oh.

\- Mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça, j'ai confiance dans le jugement de mon père. Je ne peux pas remettre en question ses décisions.

\- Moi, si. »

Root entra dans le wagon et s'assit face aux écrans. Elle entra dans le code système de La Machine et commença à taper. Depuis longtemps, elle réfléchissait à la programmation d'un système avancé de défense active et elle coda sans hésiter. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le programme, quand elle se figea. Elle jura, incapable de combattre son sentiment de culpabilité, incapable de s'affranchir de l'emprise que Harold avait sur elle. Si seulement Shaw avait été avec elle. Mais seule, elle ne pouvait pas prendre la décision de trahir Harold. Elle ne valait pas mieux que La Machine. Elle observa l'écran. La Machine s'en remettait à Harold, si elle allait à son encontre, elle ne trahissait pas seulement Harold, elle la trahissait elle aussi. Elle recommença à coder. Elle finissait quand elle entendit Harold arriver.

« Bonjour, Miss Groves. »

Malgré tous les arguments qu'elle put déployer, Root n'obtint rien de lui. Si, il donna la possibilité à la Machine de s'octroyer une voix. Piètre victoire. Root se sentait déprimée.

« Je dois partir en cours, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Miss Groves.

\- Au revoir, Harry. »

Root ne s'attarda pas dans la station, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Shaw. Elle l'appela.

« Sam ?

\- Ouais.

\- J'arrive.

\- Okay. »

.

Root n'eut pas le temps de rentrer chez elle. La Machine la prévint sur le chemin du retour que Harold courait un danger. Sa couverture avait sauté, des agents de Samaritain étaient déjà en route. Reese la contacta pour lui répéter la même chose. Elle lui proposa de venir le chercher et de se rendre ensemble à l'université. Root conduisait la Bentley et était descendue ce matin avec un sac d'armes. Elle n'avait pas encore franchi l'East River, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à le rejoindre. John était sur la 8ème à Manhattan. Fusco devait rentrer au poste, il les retrouverait plus tard.

Restait à prévenir Shaw.

« Sameen ?

\- Ouais.

\- Laisse tomber le petit déjeuner, on a besoin de toi.

\- Qui ça « on » ?

\- L'équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Shaw alarmée.

\- Harold. Sa couverture est grillée. Je vais le chercher avec John. Retrouve-nous au refuge. Fais un état des lieux, des abords. Rues, immeubles, enfin tu sais. Nous aurons besoin de savoir si la voie est libre avant d'y mettre Harold en sécurité.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Root. Le refuge est classé territoire sensible comme l'emplacement de La Machine. C'est hors de question que j'y aille.

\- Shaw, tu n'es pas dans une simulation là. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu ne sais pas si je suis dans une simulation ou pas. C'est impossible de le savoir avant d'en sortir, et encore je ne suis même pas sûre que quand tu réveilles, tu ne sois pas aussi dans une simulation.

\- Sam, Merde. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas tomber. S'il te plaît, la supplia Root. Je ne veux pas crever sans toi.

\- Tu fais chier, Root.

\- Je te retrouve là-bas. Sécurise le périmètre.

\- …

\- Sameen, je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci. N'emporte pas d'armes lourdes, il y aura ce qu'il faut sur place, garde un profil bas, d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw raccrocha en grommelant. Ça puait. Comment Finch avait-il pu avoir sa couverture grillée ? Elle portait la poisse. C'était de sa faute.

.

Elle s'habilla, prit un Glock dans le dressing, deux chargeurs supplémentaires. Elle opta pour un taxi et se fit déposer à un pâté de maison de la planque. Elle commença à faire le tour du quartier, les mains dans les poches, le pas traînant, elle avait l'air d'une dépressive traînant sans but ses basques. À vrai dire elle n'avait pas trop d'efforts à fournir pour avoir la tête de l'emploi. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à ré-intégrer l'équipe. Elle avait accepté le week-end dernier que Root la traîne les retrouver au Queensbridge Park. Emportée par l'enthousiasme de Root, elle ne s'était pas opposée à ce que Reese les accompagne pour accomplir la mission que La Machine lui avait assignée. La confiance que Root lui avait assurée avoir en elle, avait dû réussir à la convaincre qu'elle ne le descendrait pas à la première occasion. L'incroyable, presque inavouable confiance que Shaw, en retour de la sienne, vouait à Root.

Elle ne détecta aucun danger dans les rues. Elle s'arrêta de temps en temps, pour s'appuyer l'air déprimé, elle allait bientôt gagner un prix au Oscars si elle continuait, contre un mur et en profitait pour inspecter les fenêtres. Rien. Il y avait un petit café pas loin de la planque, elle s'y arrêta et commanda un grand café long et de quoi manger. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, elle n'avait pas mangé chez Root. Elle avait faim.

Chez Root ? Ce n'était pas sûr que Root appelle encore son appartement, chez elle. Shaw l'avait entendue se reprendre une fois, mais le plus souvent elle ne le faisait pas, elle parlait de « la maison ».

« On rentre à la maison, Sameen, disait-elle. »

Shaw se savait honnêtement pas trop qu'en penser. Root l'avait adoptée, pas comme un chat ou un chien errant, mais comme colocataire. Un peu plus que comme colocataire. Shaw contre toute attente aimait assez son appartement, le dressing et la cuisine surtout. Vivre avec quelqu'un ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en avait l'habitude, la fac, l'USMC, elle n'avait jamais bénéficié d'une chambre pour elle seule. Du moment que les autres ne l'emmerdaient pas et ne cherchaient pas à papoter, à faire ami-ami, qu'elle gardait son indépendance, qu'on ne touchait pas à ses affaires personnelles, elle s'en foutait. Elle avait une chambre chez Root, et celle-ci respectait son besoin de silence, de liberté. Bon, il y avait la Machine... C'était un peu... euh... bizarre, mais elle n'était pas trop bavarde et ne se la ramenait jamais pour lui faire la morale. Elle veillait sur Root aussi et rien que pour ça, Shaw l'appréciait. Pas que pour ça d'ailleurs. Depuis l'ISA, elle travaillait pour elle, avec elle. Et Shaw ne pouvait nier que c'était une excellente partenaire.

.

Shaw commença à trouver le temps long, elle sortit son téléphone. 10h17. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ? Il ne fallait pas trois heures pour rentrer de l'université. Elle avait vérifié en partant, il fallait au maximum une heure et demie.

« Root ?

\- Mon cœur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

\- Il y avait des agents à l'université, John a été gentil, mais j'en ai descendu... hum, trois ou quatre. »

Shaw entendit Finch adresser un reproche à Root. Finch, Shaw reconnaissait que son sens moral pouvait se défendre, mais parfois il devrait quand même un peu le mettre en veilleuse.

« Bref, nous avons dû faire un grand détour avant de pouvoir récupérer la voiture. Ensuite, j'ai jugé plus prudent de ne pas me rendre directement à la planque. Nous serons bientôt là, Sam. Comment ça se présente de ton côté ?

\- R.A.S

\- Reste en position.

\- Reçu. »

.

Ils arrivèrent juste avant 11h. Shaw les laissa entrer, resta en faction en face de l'immeuble.

« Sameen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Monte.

\- …

\- Sameen ! On ne va pas en reparler. Viens.

\- Okay, Root, mais...

\- Shaw !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Root l'accueillit l'air ravi. Finch aussi.

« Ravi de vous voir de retour parmi nous, Miss Shaw. »

Si seulement elle l'était autant qu'eux. L'angoisse avait refermé ses griffes sur elle. Samaritain l'observait, il avait trouvé la faille et quand Elias demanda comment Finch avait pu être démasqué, découvert, elle comprit qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais quittée, qu'ils étaient tous derrière leur moniteur en train de noter tous les endroits où elle les emmenait, tout ce qu'elle faisait, de se repaître de ses souffrances, de ses errements et de peut-être se palûcher comme des pervers quand elle et Root tombaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les salauds !

Elle s'accusa d'avoir donné Finch. Personne ne protesta. Évidemment c'était vrai. Même Root ne la contredit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit. Cinq armes se braquèrent dessus.

« Moi aussi je vous aime ! déclara Fusco goguenard.»

Tous baissèrent leurs armes. Tous, sauf elle, elle continua à le braquer.

« Tue-le. Tue-le, murmurait avec insistance une voix dans sa tête.»

Root se dressa entre elle et Lionel. Elle lui caressa doucement l'épaule, l'incitant à baisser son arme.

« Va chercher des armes, Sameen, tu te sentiras mieux quand tu auras descendu deux ou trois types. »

Elle rejoignit Reese, regarda dans le coffre rempli d'armes, ce qu'il y avait à sa disposition

« C'est toi qui t'es occupé de ça, non ? affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda à Reese.

\- Oui, ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, c'est pas mal.

\- Content que ça te plaise, Shaw, lui dit amicalement Reese »

Il était heureux de la voir. Elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, mais elle avait l'air moins perdue que la semaine précédente. Il aimait Shaw. Il l'avait toujours aimée. Dès le premier jour, quand elle lui avait tiré dessus. Il appréciait son caractère bien trempé et c'était une coéquipière agréable, marrante et surtout, sur qui on pouvait compter. Shaw était fiable, droite. Il s'entendait bien avec elle, il se sentait proche d'elle.

Elle lui grimaça un « de rien ».

Crissement de pneus. Ils les avaient retrouvés. Sans surprise.

.

Finch partit avec Elias. Le mafioso assura qu'il pourrait protéger Harold, le mettre à l'abri loin des regards de Samaritain. John et Fusco de leur côté projetèrent de ses rendre à l'adresse de Tempory Resolution. Les agents qu'ils avaient éliminés à l'université possédaient tous dans leur porte-feuille ou dans leur poche des cartes de visites à l'entête de cette société. John voulait remonter la chaîne de commandement, éliminer la menace à sa source. Shaw ne croyait pas trop à la réussite de ce plan, mais se garda du moindre commentaire. Samaritain l'avait coincée, elle allait se venger, massacrer. Ouais, ça lui ferait du bien, Root avait raison. Elle lui proposa de faire équipe avec elle pour s'occuper des agents de Samaritain qui venaient d'arriver.

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »

Root n'avait pas rajouté « Mon cœur » à la fin de sa phrase, mais le ton qu'elle employa et l'expression qui s'afficha sur son visage la dispensait de le dire.

.

Seule avec Root, elle put se défouler. Personne n'était là pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle manquait de sens moral, Root semblait énervée et se montra aussi peu morale qu'elle. Elle fouilla les corps et retrouva les mêmes cartes de visites que celles que Reese et Root avaient trouvé sur les agents à l'université. Tempory Resolution. Elle ramassa les porte-feuilles et s'assit sur le canapé pour les examiner. Root reçu un appel, Shaw devina que c'était Finch... Root vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« C'était Harry.

\- J'avais compris, il pense que c'est moi qui ai grillé sa couverture ?

\- Il sait bien que ce n'est toi. Il a merdé. Il est retourné à l'endroit où lui et Grâce sont allés pour leur premier rendez-vous.

\- Finalement, Finch a point faible.

\- On en a tous un, dit tristement Root en regardant Shaw. »

Shaw ne vit pas son regard, elle l'aurait détesté. Elle aurait compris que Root en avait un aussi, que ce n'était pas La Machine, que ce n'était le respect idiot qu'elle vouait à Harold, que son véritable point faible c'était elle, Shaw. Root pouvait mourir pour n'importe quoi, mais comme elle l'avait avoué à Shaw cette nuit dans le parc menaçant de se faire sauter la boîte crânienne en sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Shaw.

\- Ça serait bien si on pouvait revenir en arrière. Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a eu la vie qu'il voulait. »

Pourquoi Shaw avait-elle sortit ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs la vie qu'elle aurait voulue avoir ? Où se situait ce point pour elle, le moment où sa vie avait basculé, où elle avait emprunté un chemin qu'elle était prête maintenant à remettre en question ? Un événement qu'elle aurait voulu changer pour que sa vie soit différente ? La mort de son père ? Son renoncement à la médecine ? Son engagement dans l'ISA ? Sa trahison envers Cole ? De ne pas être morte à la bourse ? Samaritain ? Mais si... Root coupa le fil de ses interrogations.

« En fait, Sameen... »

Shaw tourna son regard sur elle.

« Je me cache depuis que j'ai douze ans... et c'est peut-être la première fois depuis, que je sens que je suis à ma place, que je suis enfin là où je dois être. »

Et au cas où Shaw n'aurait pas compris, Root fit glisser sa main le long son poignet, dans un mouvement fluide, incroyablement tendre, et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Mais Shaw avait compris et le geste ne fit que rendre plus violent le raz de marée qui la heurta de plein fouet, lui tordant les entrailles, les anéantissant, laissant un trou, un vide, brouillant ses pensées, réduisant en miette ses réticences, son mur protecteur d'indifférence. Shaw esquissa un mouvement sans même savoir où il la mènerait.

Des pneus crissèrent, des portières claquèrent.

« Ces mecs ne laissent jamais tomber ! souffla-t-elle contrariée. »

Les doigts de Root qui s'ouvrent, se détachent des siens, sa main qui tente de les retenir. Et puis tout s'enchaîna dans un tonnerre de bruits, de fusillades. Elles se débarrassèrent d'abord des agents venus mourir à la planque. Root voulut ensuite se rendre à la station, Shaw protesta, sans succès.

« On passe d'abord à la maison poser la Bentley. Après on prendra un taxi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Sameen, lui répondit Root agacée. C'est comme ça !

\- Okay, Okay, Root. »

Root paniquait. Shaw n'insista pas. Elles laissèrent la Bentley sur Saint John Place. Root demanda à Shaw de récupérer le sac d'arme dans le coffre, elle héla un taxi.

« Root, c'est une bêtise.

\- Quoi ?

\- De m'emmener à la station.

\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée, Sameen, de répéter toujours la même chose ?

\- Tu n'as pas passé plus de neuf mois plongée dans des milliers de simulations. »

Shaw se renfrogna, serra les poings. Root lui posa une main sur le genou.

« Sameen, où crois-tu être ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais je suis là. Et j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Et... j'ai confiance en toi, Sameen. Mais si tu le veux vraiment, je peux arrêter le taxi et tu peux partir, rentrer à la maison.

\- Et Harold ?

\- Je le retrouverai.

\- Seule ?

\- Il y a John, Lionel, La Machine. Elle ne me laissera pas tomber.

\- Et moi si ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sam.

\- Je sais. Mais...euh, si je te laisse partir toute seule, c'est ce que je ferai. Je t'ai dit que je resterai avec vous. Je ne veux pas... mais je ne sais pas... je...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sameen. Tout se passera bien. »

« Tout se passera bien, avait assuré Root. »

.

* * *

.

Shaw se retourna sur le lit, empoigna l'oreiller à côté d'elle, enfonça sa figure dedans, enfonça ses dents dans le tissu et le mordit à s'en briser les mâchoires en gémissant de frustration.

Rien ne s'était bien passé.

Oh si, au début. La Machine leur avait donné la position de Finch. Sur ses indications, elles avaient récupéré une voiture blindée garée près de Colombus Park. Arrivées sur place, la rue s'était transformée en champ de bataille. Rien n'avait plus eu l'air réel. Un décor et une scène de jeu vidéo, tandis que Root lui déblatérait des théories de physique tordues au milieu des balles qui sifflaient. Lui assurant que l'univers n'était peut-être qu'une vaste simulation, l'humanité un ensemble de formes, peut-être même pas tangible, du bruit, un mouvement, une dynamique. D'où sortait-elle ces idées philosopho-transcendantales ? Shaw ne l'avait jamais entendue tenir ce genre de discours d'illuminée. Et bien sûr, Root au milieu de tout ça, n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sortir un compliment licencieux, accompagné de tout l'arsenal qu'elle pouvait déployer quand elle avait décidé de la séduire : sourcils moqueurs relevés, sourire enjôleur, yeux pétillant de malice, posture langoureuse.

« Tu vois ? Juste des formes...Et toi, chérie, tu as hérité de super formes ! »

Même un flingue à la main, avec des types en train de les canarder, ça marchait. Shaw était tombée dans le panneau. Root avait jubilé. Et puis, elle lui avait sorti son histoire de musique, d'harmonie.

« Si nous sommes juste du bruit dans l'univers, autant être une symphonie »

Un défi à relever.

Ensemble.

Shaw n'oublierait jamais le regard qu'elle lui lança à ce moment-là. Il exprimait tout le plaisir que Root avait de se tenir à ses côtés, tout le désir qu'elle avait de continuer la route avec Shaw, main dans la main, pour vivre ou mourir...

Ensemble.

Shaw avait répondu présente. Le bonheur, ouais, à ce moment-là, elle s'était sentie heureuse, l'avait rattrapée. Ensemble, elles s'étaient levées, tous les autres étaient tombés. Elles étaient immortelles.

Ensemble.

Root avait récupéré Harold, une voiture était arrivée, équipée d'un toit ouvrant, d'une mitrailleuse lourde. Shaw avait pris la décision de couvrir leur fuite, de rester en arrière.

« Je ne veux pas encore une fois te laisser, lui avait hurlé Root.

\- Va-t-en ! Si tu ne pars pas, je te descends moi-même. Pars. ! »

Ses derniers mots.

Shaw étouffa les larmes qui montaient dans l'oreiller.

Root était partie seule. Elle était morte seule dans un putain d'hôpital sans personne à ses côtés. Même Fusco était arrivé trop tard.

« Je te descends moi-même. »

Sur le chemin de la prison, Fusco leur avait appris que c'était Root qui avait été transportée à l'hôpital. Que son pronostique vital était engagé. Shaw avait blêmi, mais n'avait rien dit. Reese l'avait regardée en coin. Il était resté silencieux lui-aussi. Shaw avait su que c'était trop tard pour la rejoindre. Si Root mourait, elle n'y arriverait jamais assez tôt et si elle vivait, ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle la reverrait plus tard.

Elle ne l'avait pas revue.

Ensemble. Le mot, ce soir-là, avait été effacé de son vocabulaire.

.

Elle avait beaucoup appris au cours de ces dix jours passés en compagnie de Root. Elle avait parfois trébuché, elle avait été violente et, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, tendre aussi. Elle avait rencontré ou retrouvé des gens qu'elle avait appréciés. Mais ces rencontres sans Root, auraient été insignifiantes. Root l'avait pilotée dans les méandres de ses sentiments. Sans elle, elle n'aurait pas « rencontré » cette emmerdeuse d'Alvarez, sa collaboration avec les Russes aurait été plus froide, ses retrouvailles avec Mark moins chaleureuses.

Samaritain lui avait tout volé. Elle se rappela sa prédiction après qu'elle avait tué cette garce de Faulkner à Bronxville.

« Je te retrouverai, Sameen Shaw, et si ce n'est toi, ce sera l'interface de La Machine. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle meure seule, loin de toi. Sans qu'elle t'ait dit au revoir, sans que tu lui aies dit au revoir, sans que tu n'aies jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Toi, je t'épargnerai. Je te briserai Sameen Shaw, tu resteras seule et tu finiras par être à moi. »

Il ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Il avait trouvé Root. Elle était morte seule, loin d'elle. Root ne lui avait pas dit en revoir et Shaw non plus. Elle l'avait juste menacée de la descendre.

Tout était de sa faute. Shaw hurla dans l'oreiller.

« Sameen ? »

Shaw hurla plus fort, mordant plus encore dans l'oreiller.

« Sameen, écoute-moi. Sameen, arrête, essaya de la raisonner La Machine d'une voix douce.

\- Laisse-moi ! lui cria Shaw.

\- Non, Sameen, je ne te laisserai pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est de ma faute ! Je l'ai trahie ! J'ai perdu.

\- Perdu ? Contre qui ?

\- Contre lui.

\- Samaritain ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. À moins que... »

Shaw lâcha l'oreiller et se retourna sur le dos.

« À moins que quoi ? lança-t-elle agressive.

\- Que tu ne baisses les bras, que tu capitules, que tu lui rendes les armes, que tu te soumettes à sa volonté... Je ne croyais pas que tu serais capable de ça. En es-tu capable, Sameen ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vois, tu n'as pas encore perdu. Et arrête de dire que tu as trahi. Tu n'as trahi personne. Qu'as-tu fait pour ça ?

\- Tu es morte, déclara Shaw. »

Accablée, elle se retrouva incapable de parler de Root à la troisième personne, pas avec sa voix en train de lui parler dans l'oreille. Si elle y réfléchissait, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir qui était vraiment la personne avec qui elle discutait. Elle souffrait et c'était plus facile de penser que c'était Root.

\- Pourquoi t'accuser de ça ? Dis-moi, où as-tu fait une erreur, une faute ?

\- … Je...

\- Tu ne sais pas, Sameen. Parce que tu as pris les bonnes décisions quand il le fallait. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu avais bien évalué la situation, tu n'as commis aucune erreur... Et tu le sais.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien, Sameen, la coupa durement La Machine.

\- Tu es morte seule.

\- Est-ce de ta faute ?

\- Non. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit...

\- Au revoir ? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour le faire. Pour le reste... Je le sais, elle le sait. Elle te l'a déjà dit, Sameen. Et tu sais très bien que Root n'est pas morte seule. Je ne l'ai jamais quittée. Tu ne l'as jamais quittée, même si tu n'étais pas près d'elle, tu étais présente, Sameen. Tout comme moi. »

Shaw laissa couler ses larmes, serrer les mâchoires n'y changeait rien.

« Samaritain ne cherchait pas juste à t'atteindre en tuant Root. Il la poursuivait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait su le lien qui nous unissait elle et moi. Quand tu es tombée entre ses griffes, Root est réapparue à travers toi. Il s'en est servi contre toi, contre elle aussi. Mais Samaritain voulait Root indépendamment de toi. »

Shaw retourna dans sa tête ce que l'Autre venait de lui dire. Elle avait raison, elle le savait. Pourquoi alors se sentait si vide, si mal. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Root lui manquait. Ses bras, ses mains, son sourire, son regard, son odeur malgré celle qui subsistait encore un peu, ses lèvres. Il lui restait une voix, un esprit. Un baume à sa souffrance. Une torture. Peut-être, s'il n'y avait eu cette présence auprès d'elle, aurait-elle pu surmonter sa peine, l'absence. Mais la voix dans son oreille la remettait sans cesse face à son manque. Elle aurait pu jeter son oreillette. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle souffrait de dépendance. Elle en avait tous les symptômes et elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre. Elle ne pourrait jamais.

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle soudain. Est-ce que tu m'as parlé quand je t'entendais pas ? Dans le camion pour aller à Cleveland. Dans l'avion en revenant de Chihuahua ?

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Je t'ai entendue je crois, mais je n'étais pas sûre que cela ait été réel. Ça l'était ?

\- Oui.

\- Que m'as-tu dit ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop sentimental.

\- Tant pis, t'as toujours été trop bavarde de toute façon... enfin, parfois. Et tu m'as embêtée pendant plus d'un an avec tes vannes pourries, alors... De toute façon, si c'est vrai, j'ai entendu beaucoup de ce que tu m'as raconté.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit ? s'étonna La Machine.

\- Ben, non... je trouvais ça...

\- Tu trouvais ça... ?

\- Euh... je trouvais ça mignon, dit précipitamment Shaw.

\- Mignon ?! s'esclaffa La Machine. Vraiment, Sameen, tu es incroyable. Je ne pensais même pas que tu connaissais cet adjectif.

\- Ah, ah... ricana Shaw. Fous-toi de moi. Mais... s'il te plaît, parle-moi comme ces fois-là.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'énerver ?

\- Non. Je... j'ai... J'ai besoin de t'entendre, raconte-moi n'importe quoi sinon, mais parle moi. »

La Machine commença à parler. Shaw ferma les yeux. Retourna sur la plage à Vermillon. Elle avait beaucoup aimé ce moment, même si elle se souvenait qu'elle avait trouvé l'instant trop parfait. Maintenant, avec le recul, elle pouvait en profiter comme elle l'aurait dû, pour ce qu'il était. Un moment entre elle et Root, paisible, silencieux, doux. Ce soir-là, elle était venue chercher quelque chose dans les bras de Root que celle-ci lui avait offert sans conditions. Elle se remémorait les lumières sur le lac Erié, le cri des oiseaux, la brise légère, le corps de Root contre le sien, son menton posé sur son épaule, ses bras légèrement refermé autour d'elle.

Juste avant, assise seule à l'écart, elle avait été assaillie par l'impérieuse envie d'être près de Root, de se sentir entourée par son corps, par... son affection avait-elle pensé alors. Affection, parce que Shaw avait peur de reconnaître que Root ne lui offrait pas seulement son affection. Et ce n'était pas seulement non plus, ce que Shaw cherchait auprès d'elle. C'était plus. Shaw n'était pas sûre d'avoir jamais su offrir la même chose à Root. Mais Shaw l'avait accepté venant de Root. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté de la part de personne avant, sauf de son père. L'amour.

C'était con de dire ça, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi de le nier ?

La Machine continuait à lui parler, Shaw ne faisait pas très attention à ce qu'elle lui disait bercée par la voix rassurante, douce, parfois narquoise, moqueuse de Root.

Elle s'endormit peu à peu, sereine et un sourire emprunt de douceur se dessina à peine esquissé sur ses lèvres. La Machine la berça encore longtemps d'un flot de paroles ininterrompues, tentant de tenir éloignés les mauvais rêves qui hantaient Shaw depuis sa détention. Elle ne s'arrêta que longtemps après que la jeune femme ne se fut endormie.

« Je t'aime Sameen, finit-elle par dire en guise de conclusion.

\- Je sais, murmura Shaw dans son sommeil. »

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fin d'_ **Une semaine pour l'éternité**.

* * *

 _._

 _La boucle est bouclée... Mais si, comme moi cette conclusion vous a par trop déprimé, je vous invite à vous aventurer un peu plus loin, au moment où Shaw décroche le téléphone à Hell Kitchen._

 _Et de voir ce que lui a réservé La Machine..._

 _... Et de reportez votre attention sur :_ _ **La Fille de Kaveh.**_

* * *

Donc, au plaisir de peut-être vous recroiser ailleurs.


End file.
